Como Perros y Gatos
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Tori y Jade no se llevan bien. Ellas siempre están peleando por las cosas más pequeñas. Pero luego el ex de Tori se presenta en Hollywood Arts; el está saliendo con una chicas llamada Melissa que asiste ahí. Tori le dice que ella también está saliendo con alguien. El la invita a una cita doble y ahora ella tiene un problema. Necesita una cita. [Traduccion]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Este fanfic no me pertenece es una traduccion. Este fic le pertenece a **disnickyx.** El/Ella me dio su permiso para poder traducirlo.

Las letras en Italics son las palabras que dice Tori en espanol en la version orignal.

Capítulo 1

~~Tori~~

Es mi primer dia aqui en Hollywood Arts y ya lo he estropeado todo. Derrame un poco de café encima de un chico muy guapo; y yo siendo la _idiota_ que soy, trate de arreglarlo tallando su pecho con una servilleta.

Si, eso solo lo hizo peor y como si no fuera bastante malo ya, su novia entró gritando él porque estaba tocando a su novio. No la puedo culpar, como dije antes el es muy guapo y yo estaba tallando su pecho.

Ahora, mi nuevo maestro está aquí, Sikowitz, y estoy taaan avergonzada. Me hundo en mi asiento con mi vista hacia él, esperando que olvide lo que pasó esta mañana.

El no lo hace.

Después de presentarme como la nueva estudiante ante todos mis compañeros, el me dio las gracias por darle dos dólares en la mañana.

Andre, la única persona que conozco aquí en la escuela además de mi hermana, me golpeo las costillas con el codo **-¿Porque le diste dos dólares?-** susurro lo suficientemente alto para que toda la clase lo pudiera oír

 **-Pense que era un indigente!-** cicese de vuelta, hundiendome despacio en mi silla

Esto nunca me hubiera pasado en Sherwood High, mi vieja escuela. Ninguno de mis antiguos maestros hubiera vestido esos pantalones color caqui, esas ropas gastadas de mal gusto o llegar a la escuela descalzos; oh y ninguno de ellos se atrevería a llevar el cabello desordenado como peinado aceptable. No es mi culpa, yo pensé que él era un indigente. El hombre luce como un indigente!

 **-Hoy, vamos a continuar estudiando nuestra improvisación en grupos. Tori!-**

Salte en mi asiento

 **-Asumo que estas familiarizada con la improvisación-** Sikowitz me apunto

Me incorpore, ansiosa de demostrar que no soy la _idiota_ quien confundió a mi maestro con un indigente. Una… no tengo idea lo que carajos es una improvisación **-Uh, bueno, si y no-** respondo

Eso fue bueno, le dije que sabía pero no mucho; lo que significa que no estoy completamente perdida.

 **-¿Que significa eso?-** él replica

Rayos!

 **-No-** admiti

 **-Okay, curso intensivo-** el comienza llendose lejos de nosotros caminando hacia el pizarrón. Después él apunta a la palabra "IMPROVISACIÓN" escrita en la pizarra. **-Improvisación! actuación si un guión. Lo cual significa que los actores hacen sus propias acciones y diálogos mientras realizan la escena, entendido?-**

No. No entiendo la clase pero justo cuando voy a decirle, el se va

 **-Bien! Jade! Tu eres la capitana del primer grupo del dia. Elige a tus actores!-** el aplaude y camina hacia el pizarrón

Lo miro mientras la miraba a ella. El parece perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se frota las manos. El es un hombre muy extraño. La manera en la que mueves sus manos mientras habla es tan salvaje y exageradamente expresivo.

En ese momento escucho mi nombre

Miro al frente del salón hacia la chica que me llamo, Jade creo que Sikowitz la llamó. Ella me llamo a mi para poder formar parte del grupo pero yo no quiero ir. Es mi primer dia, no se que voy hacer; y para colmo de males, ella es la novia del chico guapo. Dudo que ella me quiera que vaya por alguna otra razón más que pagar por haber tocado a su novio. Está en sus ojos. Por cómo me miran esos ojos azules, se que estoy totalmente perdida.

Andre me da otro codazo en las costillas. Okay, eso en realidad está empezando a doler **-Ve-** me alienta

Pero yo no quiero ir, yo solo quiero ver, estaba por preguntar si solo podia ver pero Andrés me dio otro codazo en las costillas.

 _Ay!_ Eso de verdad, de verdad, dolio. Frunzo el ceño hacia él

El no tiene ninguna simpatía por mi, solo apunta hacia el frente del escenario.

 _Ya!_ lo haré

Tomo una profunda respiración y caminó despacio hacia le frente. Trate de no hacer contacto visual con la novia del chico guapo, con Jade, pero parece que no puedo evitarlo

Ella sigue mirándome

Me estremezco; y es entonces cuando la comisura de su boca se levanta en una sonrisa malvada.

Madre mía, voy a morir

 **-Okay, vamos a darles un lugar-** Sikowitz le dice al resto de la clase, completamente ajeno al hecho de que estoy sufriendo pánico escénico. Tengo miedo de mi talento!

 **-En casa!-**

Miro hacia mis compañeros y noto que el chico llamado Robbie es el que gritó la respuesta. Lo conocí antes. El y su marinota, Rex, fueron quienes me dijeron como llegar a este salon. (Raro lo se; pero esta escuela es para artistas. Seguramente hay un ventriloquista o dos, creo).

 **-Y ahora necesitamos una situación-** Sikowitz continua después de escribir "Casa" en el pizarrón

 **-Grandes noticias-** esta sugerencia viene de Andre

 **-Andre, nadie quiere ver grandes desnudos-** Sikowitz explica

Me golpeo la cara con la mano mientras André repite lo que en realidad dijo - **Grandes noticias, no grandes desnudos-**

 **-Ah! bueno eso diferente-** el excéntrico maestro no se siente avergonzado por todo lo sucedido, solo camina hacia el pizarrón y escribe la sugerencia de Andre.

Jade da un paso hacia mi. Yo doy un paso hacia atrás, solo un poco y ella sonríe otra vez. **-Uh, porque no esperas en el pasillo-** ella sugiere apuntando hacia la puerta

Solo eso. Yo puedo hacerlo. Yo realmente puedo hacerlo bien. Entonces, voy y hago eso.

 **-Okay, en casa, grandes noticias...y acción-** escucho que mi maestro grita antes de que cierre la puerta

No tengo que esperar mucho en el pasillo antes de que Jade venga a buscarme. Ella me llevó por el brazo, otras vez al frente del salon.

 **-Fui al refugio de animales y les traje...un perro-** ella sonríe mirando expectante

 _Que demonios?_

Oh. Las "grandes noticias" la familia obtuvo un perro; y yo soy el perro . Por supuesto…

 **-Uh sip-** \- sonrió nerviosamente - **\- yo soy el nuevo perro de la familia-**

Los perros no hablan, Tori

 **-Woof-** añado después

Jade rueda los ojos antes de alejarse unos pasa de mi - **-Sikowitz, por favor le puedes decir a esta aficionada que los perros no hablan-**

Eso ya lo se!

 **-Y que ellos no camina en dos piernas-**

Oh, eso fue bajo

 **-Sikowitz-** grita ella cuando no recibe una respuesta de nuestro maestro. El está muy ocupado tomando un coco (raro) y él nos dice ante de continuar **-Es verdad Tori . Si vas a actuar como un perro se un perro-**

Exhalé despacio antes de ponerme en cuatro. Realmente no me gusta es personaje Jade. Dije personaje porque ella se ve cada vez más como un villano. Cabello negro con mechones en azules, un piercing en la ceja, un piercing en la nariz, tatuajes en su brazo, pantalones negros, camisa negra y… botas rojas? _Malvada_! simplemente malvada es lo que digo

Jade es bastante buena en esto porque ella no pierde el ritmo. **-Fui al refugio de animales y les traje un perro-** ella suavemente repite sus líneas

Inmediatamente, Cat ( La conocí antes también, es una chica muy interesante) y el chico llamado Eli comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda... como si fuera un perro

 _Guacala_. Matenme con una roca

 **-Puede el perro dormir en nuestra habitación-**

Miro hacia el. Es el chico, es el chico guapo. El novio de Jade. Casi me sonrojo. No porque él sea guapo. Bueno, cabello perfectamente café, ojos y piel morena son una combinación del sueño en el, pero de verdad, fue por lo que él dijo. El tiene bolas. Bueno claro que el tiene bolas. El es un chico; pero él tiene grandes _cojones_ si puede preguntarle a su aterradora novia si yo puedo dormir en la misma cama que el… frente a todos.

Jade mira a su novio **-No, cariño, esto no puede-**

Ouch, ella me llamó "esto"

Jade camina hacia mi. Espero que no me vaya a patear. Ella luce del tipo que patea perritos pero me quedo donde estoy. Me siento tan valiente

Ella llega hacia mi y toma algunas hebras de mi cabello **-Uh oh, parece que este perro tiene algunos bichos en su pelaje-** ella declara

Gruñó un poco. Yo no tengo bichos en mi pelaje...cabello!

Los dos "niños" se van detrás de mi llorando, "eww" y "asqueroso" antes de saltar hacia atrás lejos de mi, sin querer tocar mi espalda. Aprecio eso pero lo apreciaría más si no fuera porque Jade declaró que encontró bichos en mi cabello.

 **-Aww, esta bien-** Jade continua. La miro caminar lejos, explicando que ella leyó en internet que el café puede mandar lejos los insectos del pelaje. Ella continúa caminando hasta que está con la "audiencia" le quita de las manos las sobras de una café helado a un chico y entonces ella se dirige al "escenario" hacia mi!

Ella realmente lo hará; verter el café en mi. Yo puedo decirlo. Ella quita la tapa, se para a mi lado y a comenzado a inclinar el vaso

Café? En mi pelaje? No gracias!

Casi me levanto y salgo corriendo, pero noooo, los perro no corren en dos piernas.

De la nada una idea viene a mi y esto tiene que ser improvisar después de todo; pensando en los pies. Yo tengo que ser un perro? Okay, entonces voy a ser un perro

Antes de que Jade pueda derramar el café sobre mi, me lanzó sobre su pierna y la muerdo.

Si, ataque de masa, los perros muerden

Ella pega un chillido de sorpresa antes de caer sobre su trasero, el café se derramó sobre todo el frente de su camisa.

Wepa.

Toda la clase estalla en risa, hasta Sikowitz.

Ella se levanta rápido y calla a todos **-Tu estupida perra-**

 **-Jade-** Sikowitz le da una reprimenda. Toda la clase está en silencio. Ella solo dijo la P-palabra

 **-Que? ella es una perro. El femenino de perro es perra-** Jade contesta de la manera más casual

 **-Buen punto, acción-** grita Sikowitz entusiasmadamente, Jade viene hacia mi como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida

Abro mis ojos como platos, se supone que el es mi maestro, se supone que me tiene que mantener a salvo, me tiene que proteger pero el solo...el solo la va a dejar... ella va a matarme!

No antes de llegar a esa conclusión, ella me toma por el collar de mi camisa; solo si yo fuera un perro real con, bueno, con un collar alrededor de mi cuello.

Admiro como ella se ha mantenido en su personaje; pero recordando que supuestamente yo tengo que ser un perro y todo, pero _Dios mio_! hay un fuego loco saliendo de sus fosas nasales y casi me hago pipi en los pantalones. No hay manera de que yo le deje improvisar su siguiente acción, considerando que ella tiene su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda. Ella definitivamente tiene la intención de abofetearme y yo no dudo que "pretende" hacerlo. Entonces vuelvo a morderla, esta vez en el brazo ahí donde está el tatuaje de la estrella.

 **-Mierda-** ella sisea y me deja ir inmediatamente

Toda la clase empieza a reír nuevamente. Ellos piensan que este cachorrito es gracioso. Lo admito. Si yo estuviera en la audiencia, yo tambien pensaria que es gracioso; pero no. Yo estoy improvisando una escena en la cual mi co-protagonista o como se diga, va golpear a la mierda de mi con el pretexto de "actuar".

No quiero que ella me golpee. Así que, corro en cuatro hacia el chico guapo. El tiene cojones. El se quedará como un dragón para salvarme. Yo lo se.

Estoy en lo cierto.

 **-Whoa, Babe, cálmate-** él dice deteniendo a su novia con la mano izquierda por las represalias, su otra mano está acariciando mi cabeza - **\- ella no lo hizo adrede, no chica?** \- después me mira y se pone de rodillas. Lo siguiente que sé, es que mis mejillas están entre sus manos y él está acariciando mi cara como un ser humano lo haria con un perro de verdad

Que buen actor

Yo puedo hacerlo. Yo puedo ser una buena actriz también

Okay, piensa Tori. Tu eres un perro; y que es lo que hacen los perros cuando sus caras son acariciadas?

Sonrio cuando una idea viene a mi; asi que empiezo a mover mi trasero, si soy un perro, tengo una cola y estarían moviendo esa cola, si me gustaría!

 **-Buena chica-** el chico guapo ríe y antes de avergonzarme por mi sonrojo, doy un pequeño "woof" y le doy una lamida en la mejilla

 **-Es todo! quiero que esa estúpida perra se vaya a dormir-** Jade grita. Oops, yo me olvide un poco de ella

 **-Pero babe** -

 **-A dormir, Beck** \- ella interrumpe cualquier cosa que su novio iba a decir

Ah, entonces ese es su nombre, Beck. Es un poco agradable. _Me gusta_

Beck suspiró dramáticamente. **-bien, yo la voy a llevar-** y con eso el me jala por un collar imaginario hacia la puerta

Sip, mori en mi primera asignación de improvisación pero eso fue muchooo mejor que tener café por todo mi pelaje.

Tratare de actualizar pronto pero las traducciones me toman tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

~~Jade~~

Hoy tiene que ser uno de las peores días desde que comencé a venir a Hollywood Arts. No solo porque Mr. Whiskers (solo tenía siete años cuando lo nombre) murió esta mañana, pero ahora estoy en el baño de mujeres tratando de quitar la mancha de café de mi camisa, que la estúpida de la chica nueva hizo. Tiene suerte de que mi camisa sea negra y que la mancha de café no se vea, de otra manera tomaría un par de tijeras y le cortaría la oreja.

Actualmente todavia podria hacerlo. Pero voy a tener mucho tiempo de sobra más tarde. Ella no lo sabe aun, pero voy hacer que venga a mi casa después de la escuela, preferiría que no. No quiero que ella sepa donde vivo y _en realidad_ no la quiero ver despues de escuela pero ella tiene algo que necesito.

Sus ropas

Deseo hacer algo drástico con ellas, como cortarlas y hacer que ella camine desnuda por la casa pero no. Tengo que usarlas mañana después de lavarlas muchas veces claro está.

Es culpa del bufón de Sikowitz, el la hizo mi compañera para el nuevo método de actuación; en el cual tenemos que cambiar identidades con uno de nuestros compañeros por todo un dia.

Esta bien, todo el dia de mañana tengo que ser "Tori Vega" y ella Jade West. Dios, prefiero ser Cat, todo lo que tengo que hacer es decir cosas estupidas, cosas alegre y correr como un niño de cinco años todo el dia. No me mal entiendan, Cat es mi amiga más cercana aquí, pero bajo otras circunstancias prefiero golpear mi lengua con una puerta antes de actuar como Cat.

Sin embargo, hoy con mucho gusto actuaría como ella. En lugar de ser Tori Vega. Quiero decir ella es la chica nueva. Qué más tengo que saber de que ella es torpe, estúpida, molesta, un ataque de masa y fácil de intimidar.

 **-Hey, um ¿Jade?-**

Quito mi mirada del espejo e inmediatamente hago contacto con ella, la chica Vega.

 **-Vega-** gruñó y sigo limpiando mi camisa, negándome a que _piense_ que ella es lo suficientemente importante como para molestarme.

 **-Lo siento, por el café en tu camisa pero ahora que somos compañeras, yo estaba pensando que quizás podamos volver a empezar, ¿ya sabes? ¿ser amigas? ¿Quizás?-** ella sonríe nerviosamente mientras juega con sus dedos

En mi interior, ruedo los ojos y pienso en cuan mas estupida es esta chica si piensa que voy a olvidar fácilmente lo que hizo. **-Si, bueno, tu no me agradas; así que, no voy a ser tu amiga-** digo sonando aburrida e irritada, ese era el objetivo

 **-Mira, en verdad lo siento. Que tengo que hacer para demostrarlo-** ella casi ruega

Patética

Pretendo tomar su ofrecimiento pero no con la intención de aceptarla **-ven a mi casa después de escuela-** ordeno ante de mirar al espejo y caminar hacia ella.

Ella tiene su boca abierta, obviamente en shock y miedo acerca de su entendimiento

Bien.

Paso cerca de ella y agarra mi brazo

Mis ojos se abren como platos. Ella esta tocandome. Yo no permito que la gente me toque, a menos que me agraden y no son muchas las personas que me agradan **-** _ **nunca**_ **me toques-** gruñó

Sus cejas casi tocan la línea de su cabello. **-Lo siento, pero no se donde vives-** ella balbucea, ella mueve sus manos con inquietud pero esa sonrisa aun esta ahi. Dios que raro **-y tambien aun no tengo carro, asi que…-**

La miró fijamente sin entender, pensando en lo que quiero hacer. Ella traga como cinco veces

Ella es jodidamente cobarde

 **-Bien, yo te voy a llevar-** le digo **-espérame en mi auto despues de escuela-**

 **-Uh, ¿cuál es tu carro?-**

¿Que estaba pensando? Por supuesto ella no sabe cual es mi carro

 **-Entonces esperame aqui-** estoy empezando a sentirme un poquito impaciente porque estoy comenzando a pensar que la idiotez puede ser contagiosa. Ella ya tiene esa enfermedad y no quiero que me contagie eso, así que me voy lo mas rapido posible, lejos de ella.

-0-

Todavía estoy enojada más de lo que ya estaba. Hable con Sikowitz...otra vez. Estaba tratando de que me cambiara de compañero, que me dejara hacer el trabajo con cualquier menos con Vega. Demonios, estoy dispuesta a ser Robbie y tener que aguantar lo sucios comentarios de Rex acerca de mi mano en su espalda pero Sikowitz me dijo que no. El es muy obstinado. Espero que un dia beba jugo de coco agrio.

Me dirigio al baño y la mancha de Vega ya está ahí. Dios, ella es tan estupida. Podía haber esperado _afuera_.

 **-Vamonos-** chasqueo y caminó hacia fuera. No me fijo si me esta siguiendo. Yo se que lo está haciendo. Vega no tiene carácter

El camino hacia mi carro es silencioso. Como si hubiera otra manera. No me gusta la voz de Vega. Es desentonada, quejosa, molesta, un poco nasal

 **-Debes ponerte el cinturón de seguridad, Jade-**

Esto es malo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya estaba en mi auto pero ser sacada de los pensamientos por la molesta voz de Vega _diciendome_ ¿que me ponga el cinturón de seguridad? Pero sin pensar le doy una mirada asesina ella instantáneamente cierra su boca y literalmente traga como uno de los personajes de los Looney Toons.

 **-Perdon, mi papa es un policia, asi que…-** ella dice antes de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y mirar por la ventana

Su papá es un policía, huh, eso es bueno. Puedo usar esa información. Necesito aprender todo acerca de Vega. Es la única razón por la cual ella está viniendo a mi casa. Necesito saber todo si voy a ser ella todo el dia de mañana. Yo no estoy aquí en Hollywood Arts como algotras personas. Yo me tomo muy seriamente mi trabajo. Si voy a ser Vega, yo voy a ser Vega. No dejo mis asignaciones a medias, soy lo suficientemente profesional como para dejar a un lado le hecho de que ella me disgusta mientras lo ejecutó.

 **-Uh, ¿Jade?-**

Alzó una ceja hacia Vega dándole una respuesta

 **-Tu...tu tienes una pala en el asiento trasero-** ella comenta, está tratando de sonar despreocupada. Posiblemente ella es la peor actriz que he conocido.

 **-Uh-huh-** respondí, eso es todo, eso es todo porque no le voy a decir que mi gato murio y que lo enterre de camino a la escuela esta mañana. No es de su incumbencia.

 **-Uh, mi teléfono no tiene ninguna señal-**

No le contesté. Claro que no va a tener ninguna señal. Estamos en el desierto idiota. No me _gusta_ exactamente no tener señal en mi telefono por 20 minutos al dia pero esta es la ruta mas rapida para llegar a mi casa. No vivo exactamente cerca de la escuela.

 **-Mira no hay señal-** ella insiste, enseñándome su teléfono

La miró por primera desde que me dijo que me pusiera en cinturón de seguridad y lo que veo me hace reir. Ella tiene _miedo_.

Mi Dios. Estamos en el desierto, sin señal y yo tengo una pala en el asiento trasero pero _de verdad_ está pensando en ¿que voy a matarla?

Un segundo pensamiento...no es una mala idea.

 **-Si, si estoy manejando cerca del Shadow Creek Park. No hay mucha señal aquí-** le explico siniestramente para después agregar **-no hay mucho por aqui-**

 **-Oh-** ella tragó ruidosamente

Hombre, ella es fácil. Vuelvo a la carretera y comienzo a tararear. Bajo al principio poco a poco voy haciendolo mas alto **\- La la, la la, la la-** canto lo más espeluznantemente posible, una y otra vez, solo para molestarla.

Repentinamente, ella gritó; lo cual en realidad fue bastante divertido antes de que ella abrir la puerta y saltar del carro. Ella saltó fuera de un carro en _movimiento_.

Que mi…

Puse reversa hasta ponerme cerca de ella. Okay, tengo que admitir, estoy un poco _impresionada_ pero ella sigue siendo una estúpida. Está mirando su codo y puedo ver desde el asiento del conductor que está sangrando. Bastante. Chica estupida. ¿Que pensó que le iba a pasar si saltaba de un vehículo en movimiento?

 **-Hey, porque saltaste del carro-** preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta pero no me siento culpable. Ella salto. Yo no la empuje.

 **-Oh, por ninguna razón-** grita de nuevo antes de pararse con las piernas temblorosas. Ella mira despacio abajo hacia sus sucios pantalones con el ceño fruncido antes de decir **-¡Coño!-**

Ruedo los ojos **-Bien, date prisa y sube rápido-**

 **-No, está bien. Puedo caminar desde aquí-**

Entrecierro mis ojos ante su estupidez **-No sabes donde vivo-**

 **-Supongo que me iré a casa entonces-** ella se encoge de hombros

 **-Solo regresa al carro-** estoy empezando a irritarme _de verdad_

 **-No gracias-** ella dice educadamente, me da la espalda y empieza a caminar lejos con algo de dificultad. Esta herida, es obvio pero a mi no me importa. Solamente se ha _despedido_ de mi.

Salí del carro rápidamente. Ella no se irá a casa hasta que obtenga lo que quiero de ella. _No_ voy a fallar en esta asignación sólo porque la pobre pequeña Vega es un maldito gato ¡asustado!.

Cuando ella escucha que cierro la puerta grita y comienza a correr, _en realidad_ está corriendo lejos de mi. No soy una corredora rápida pero para mi suerte ella no puede correr porque ella está herida.

Las palabras no pueden expresar lo cabreada que estoy con ella por esto. Estamos en el _desierto_. Estoy vestida todo de negro y las botas. Esta jodidamente caliente. No _quiero_ correr. Nunca he sudado en mi vida y estoy segura como el infierno que no voy a empezar ¡ahora!

La alcance fácilmente y la tackle al suelo. No era necesario pero yo quiero lastimarla, así que la tackle fuerte

Ella gruñó y empezó a retorcerse como una maniática, tratando de alejarme.

Grite **-¡Deja de ser una idiota y regresa al carro!-**

Ella gritó **-¡Déjame ir!- - ¡quítate!-** y **-¡Mi papa es un policía!-**

La ignore y segui luchando con ella.

Después de una eternidad a cómo puede me levante agarrando una de sus piernas y comencé arrastrala hacia mi carro. Esta es la experiencia más cansada que he tenido en mi vida, ella está luchando muy fuerte contra mi. Ella me pateó directamente en la espinilla. Casi digo la más grande, más mala, palabra de cuatro letras más conocida por el hombre, pero la sostengo porque se que despues no voy a poder parar ahí. Me voy a ir por la tangente, diciendo cada palabra que se creando combinaciones que nunca se han escuchado. Hubiera pateado, gritado y ahora mi cara se puso roja debido a la cantidad de energía utilizada por mi rabieta, pero entonces, mi pequeña presa se hubiera salido con la suya.

De la misma manera en la que ella está tratando de escapar ahora. Ella está sobre su vientre, deslizándose fuera a gran velocidad como la serpiente que es.

Yo la ataco. Ella se da vuelta sobre su espalda abruptamente, liberándose. La atacó rápidamente quedando a horcajadas sobre su estómago, pongo sus manos entre mis piernas. Ella sigue luchando fuerte para liberarse pero tengo la ventaja. Así que, me quedo sentada en la mitad de su cuerpo con mis manos situadas a las lados de su cabeza se retuerce y lucha. Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que ella se meta en la cabeza que no voy a ir a ninguna lado y es difícil porque está teniendo problemas para respirar.

Su cara está casi morada al momento que la idiota lo imagina. Ya no está peleando fuerte, solo está respirando pesadamente y dando pequeños movimientos aqui y alla. O es asi de estupida o está determinada a irse. Si es lo último, tengo que admirar los instintos de supervivencia de esta chica. No me agrada ella pero admito que sobreviva, es bastante _impresionante_.

 _Impresionante_. Ugh, ahora que lo pienso he usado esa palabra para describir a Vega cerca de tres veces. Ella no es impresionante. ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es! ¡No lo es!

Cuando ella definitivamente terminó, dije **-Ya terminaste Vega-**

Ella me mira fijamente

Eh, bueno suficiente

Me acerque un poquito, mi nariz está a centímetros de la suya y entrecierro mis ojos. Ella trata de alejarse pero está sobre su espalda, atrapada debajo de mi. Ella no puede alejarse de mi, no importa cuánto lo intente. Lo único que _puede_ hacer es cerrado sus ojos fuertemente. Esa es la reacción que quiero de ella. La acción que esperaba recibir. Pero ella no me la da. Ella me está mirando directamente a los ojos de manera desafiante.

Eso está bien creo. De hecho, está bien que me mire. Así puede ver el asesinato en mis ojos porque es asi como me siento. Asesina. De verdad quiero poner mis manos alrededor del cuello de esta chica y apretarla hasta que sus ojos se salgan de su lugar.

Pero no quiero, No ahora.

 **-** _ **Prometo**_ **no matarte, solo vuelve al carro-** le digo lentamente, enfatizando cada palabra para hacerle saber lo estúpida que creo que es.

Aun así ella sigue mirándome fijamente.

Apretó un poco la mandíbula, mi paciencia se esta acabando **-¡Que! dijo te lo prometo-**

Saca bruscamente un brazo debajo de mi e instintiva yo apreté mis piernas fuerte alrededor de ella, manteniendo su brazo en su lugar **-Chica…-** gruñó de manera amenazadora, todo mi comportamiento sugiere que si ella se mueve una pulgada voy a quebrar cada una de sus extremidades. No tengo el humor para ser empujada fuera o tener que perseguirla otra vez.

 **-Promesa de meñique-** ella gruñe

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de mirar al cielo y rodar los ojos. ¿Promesa de meñique? Hasta Cat ya superó la toma de posesión del meñique.

Entonces me arrepiento porque no quiero estar aquí encima de Vega, todo el dia. Acabo de aprender que ella es increíblemente obstinada. Si no hago la promesa del meñique con ella, probablemente nos quedaremos aquí hasta medianoche.

 **-Bien, promesa de meñique-** Me muevo ligeramente, solo para poder dejar su brazo libre. Ella levantó su meñique para que yo pueda tomarlo, lo hago rapido. Como dije, no quiero estar encima de Vega todo el dia.

Me quite de ella rápidamente, la tomé por el brazo y tiré de ella. Se estrelló contra mi, puse mi brazo alrededor de su cintura antes de llevarla hasta el carro. Normalmente, No soy de las que abraza a las personas que no conoce o personas que conoce no importa, pero sostengo a Vega estrechamente. Está débil y necesita de mi soporte. Quiero decir, la deje _agotada_ y estoy orgullosa de eso pero a la misma vez no confío en que ella no corra otra vez si la suelto.

Cuando llegamos al la meto en el asiento del pasajero y casi camino hacia mi lado, pero cambió de opinión cuando un pensamiento me viene a la mente. Prometí no matarla. Ella no prometió de permanecer en el coche. Así que le abrocho el cinturón antes de arrastrarme sobre ella antes de llegar al asiento del conductor.

Ella protesta y grita, empuja y abofetea mi trasero antes de que pueda llegar a mi lado. La miró fijamente por golpearme pero no digo nada, me apoyo sobre ella para cerrar la puerta. Si ella pusiera su trasero cerca de mi cara yo haria algo más que golpearla.

Manejo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostengo el cinturón de seguridad de Vega, no pienso dejar que ella se vaya rápido. Si ella salta de mi carro otra vez, la voy a matar. Promesa de meñique o no.

Tuve que manejar de esta manera y es molesto hacerlo. Estoy totalmente enojada pero una pequeña parte de mi no esta tan molesta por tener que ser Vega el dia de mañana. Ella no solo es torpe, estúpida, molesta, un ataque de masa o fácil de intimidar; ella es una buena luchadora

Puedo trabajar con eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

~~Tori~~

La casa de Jade es muy bonita. Estoy un poquito avergonzada de imaginar que ella vivía en un castillo con un puente levadizo, un foso lleno con enormes tiburones blancos y cabezas de humanos sobre los picos que cubrían el lugar.

Está bien, tal vez no pensaba que ella viviera en una castillo con fosos y tiburones pero tampoco estaba esperando que fuera una casa normal.

Es más grande que la mía, pero no en la manera que parece poco atractivo supongo. Lo que quiero decir es que, no está pintada de negro, o gris pero es un muy rico, cremoso, beige.

No tengo mucho tiempo para admirar su casa, dentro o fuera porque Jade me está jalando para dentro, a través de lo que vi voy asumir que es un comedor y a continuación el piso de arriba donde se encuentra su habitación.

Miro hacia mi brazo y Jade lo sigue sosteniendo. Pensé que no le gustaba tocar a las personas. Quiero decir, eso fue lo que me dio a entender cuando le agarre el brazo esta mañana; ¿Porque ella sigue tocándome?

Jale mi brazo lejos de ella y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Si yo no la puedo tocar, ella no me puede tocar, por lo tanto así.

Si, eso suena más inmaduro de lo que pensaba pero el concepto sigue en pie.

Jade levantó su ceja perforada, ella no puede creer que tengo el valor de jalar mi brazo lejos de ella. Le mire de manera desafiante. ¡Si, si tengo el valor, es mi brazo!

De nuevo aparece, esa malvada, malvada sonrisa. Y se queda ahí por medio segundo antes de asentir con su blanco rostro. 'No me podría importar nada menos' me mira.

No me gusta esa mirada. Solo un psicópata puede hacerla. Me muevo fuera de su camino cuando ella empieza caminar hacia adelante.

Ella empuja la puerta cerrada de su habitación e inmediatamente me siento estupida. Ella iba a cerrar la puerta, no pensaba hacerme algo a mi.

Ella ni siquiera me da un vistazo mientras se dirige hacia su tocador -Voy a darme una ducha- ella informa

Frunzo el ceño inmediatamente. ¿Ella va a tomar una ducha? ¿Y dejarme aquí en su habitación? ¿No tiene un poco de modales?Quiero decir, ¿quién hace eso?

-Esos son para ti- ella dice, parpadeo varias veces para mirar hacia donde ella está apuntando. En la cama hay un pequeño monto de ropa para mi.

Ahí es cuando la miro. Estoy bastante segura de que ella me odia. La mordí, la hice caer y luego lamí a su novio. Nosotras luchamos en el desierto, le patee en la espinilla realmente fuerte que prácticamente su cara se torno morada tratando de contener el grito dentro de ella, si ella sacó una mudada de ropa para mi y va a permitir que tome una ducha. Esperaba que ella me dejara asi sucia e incómoda hasta que llegara a mi casa. Eso es lo que una persona malvada hace. Tal vez Jade no es tan mala como pensé.

Después de obtener una mejor vista del ambiente, me doy cuenta. El cuarto de Jade...es único. Los papeles en las paredes son relativamente normales, hay algunos poster de bandas que no reconozco; pero también hay un estante lleno de frascos. En los frascos hay...cosas; cosas que no se como explicar porque no se que son; cosas que lucen como si fueran de una película de sci-fic acerca de mutación genética de bebes o algo así. Que escalofriante; simplemente raro. Me muevo un poco más cerca, levanto mi mano para tocarlos pero cambió de parecer. Jade dijo que no tocara nada.

Así que, bajo mi mano y no toco nada. Solo espero hasta que Jade salga del baño.

-Hey, Jade...Whoa. No Jade-

La puerta de la habitación de Jade se abre abruptamente, y miró a la cosa más linda ¡que he visto! Ahí en medio de la puerta está una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, ella es linda. No me mal entienda, pero no es la cosa más linda. La cosa mas linda son sus extension amarillas que tiene en el cabello.

Ella es la hermana de Jade. No hay ninguna duda. Los ojos azules, el cabello color castaño, la mirada furiosa, pero esas rayas en el pelo de la manera Jade hace. Jade tiene una hermana que la admira mucho por eso la está ¡imitando! Jade no puede ser posiblemente tan mala como creo que es con una hermana que, obviamente, la idolatra.

-Quien de-monos eres tu- La mini Jade me frunce el ceño

¡Oh Mi Dios.! ¡Que Linda! así, jodidamente linda que yo sólo quiero pellizcar sus mejillas de la misma forma en que mi abuela me lo hacia a mí antes de morir

-Soy Tori. Soy amiga de Jade de la escuela- le respondo con una sonrisa

La pequeña entrecerró los ojos -Jade dice que ella no tiene ningún amigo en HA, solo a Cat- ella dice sospechosamente

-Bueno, yo empece hoy en HA. Jade no tuvo tiempo de hablarte de mi- respondo suavemente

-Oh- la nena acepta, antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho y empieza a mirar un poquito más.

Me muevo un poco, esperando a que ella diga algo más

Ella no lo hace. Solo continúa mirándome y en realidad me está mirando fijamente lo que me hace sentir un poquito incomoda.

-Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto tratando de entablar un poquito de conversación

-Amber- ella responde inmediatamente

Sonrió. Yo esperaba que ella me diera un momento más duro por la forma en que ella me está mirando.

Entonces me doy cuenta. Amber y Jade. ¡Es tan lindo!

-Porque estas toda sucia- Amber involuntariamente irrumpe en mi meditación

-Oh Jade y yo estuvimos...uh peleando-

-¿Porque estaban peleando si son amigas?- ella pregunta con un poco de sospechas

-Bueno, yo soy una amiga especial de Jade. Nos gusta pelear entre nosotras. es..uh divertido-

-Pero Beck es el amigo especial de Jade-

Momento para golpearme el rostro

-Bueno, yo soy un tipo diferente de amigo especial así que por lo tanto!- le saco la lengua esta pequeña sabelotodo. Realmente, un niño de esa edad no debe ser tan condenadamente sarcástico.

Ella me saca la lengua otra vez

-Sal de mi cuarto, ¡Riley!-

Por el sonido de la voz de Jade las dos Amber y yo saltamos...espera Riley?

Amber o Riley rueda los ojos como Jade - Es ella tu amiga especial- pregunta, completamente inafectada por el tono nada amigable de su hermana mayor.

-¿Que?- Jade gruñe

-Ella dijo que era tu amiga especial y que ustedes pelearon y es por eso que ella está toda sucia-

Jade rueda los ojos y se deja caer en la cama -Metete en tus propios asuntos-

-Metete en tus propios asuntos- Amber/Riley repite

-No empieces con esa mierda-

-No empieces con esa mierda-

-Riley, juro por Dios!-

-Riley, juro por-ow- exclama cuando una almohada le golpea el rostro -¡Le voy a decir a mama! ¡Te lo vas a conseguir!-

-No, si tú la obtienes primero mocosa- Jade se levanta de repente, Riley sale corriendo. Pausa solo para poder sacarle a Jade el dedo del medio antes de desaparecer del pasillo completamente.

La miró fijamente. ¿Porque ella mintió acerca de su nombre, y sin vacilar ni un poquito? ¿Eso es algo normal aquí? ¿Aprender a ser alguien más? ¿Los niños empiezan a practicar a esta edad para poder entrar en HA?

-Vega, ya puedes tomar una ducha-

-¿Va a tratar de entrar a HA?- pregunto, no se porque. Tal vez porque ese pensamiento era el único en mi mente. Riley puede ser una buena actriz algun dia. Ella merece ir a una escuela como HA. Por otro lado yo llegué ahí por puro accidente. No tengo mucho talento. No como otros estudiantes.

Jade me hace una cara y no la puedo culpar. La pregunta solo salió -Ella dijo que su nombre es Amber- dijo, como si estuviera explicando adecuadamente lo que está en mi mente.

-Bueno no es, ahora ve a ducharte. Apestas-

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella y tomo la ropa de la cama - tu apestas- murmuró

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Nada- digo antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación. Cuando me doy cuenta de que no se dónde está el baño. Suerte para mi, Riley sale de una puerta cerca de 10 pies de aquí. Asumo que es su cuarto.

Ella no me mira porque probablemente está muy ocupada con su teléfono.

-¡Riley!- llamo

La niña me miró con el ceño fruncido -Soy Amber- ella me dice

Ruedo mis ojos. no otra vez -¿Dónde está el baño?- pregunto, no me va a sacar de quicio el pequeño juego de esta niña.

Jeje. Sacarme de quicio. Riley, si es poco creíble pero poco creíble que me hace cosquillas.

Riley apunta a la puerta que está cerca de las escaleras

-Gracias-

-Uh-huh- responde

Ella se parece mucho a Jade. No se mucho acerca de Jade porque apenas y lo conocí hoy pero algunas características de ella son casi imposible no detectarlas rápidamente.

Una vez dentro del baño, ni siquiera me atrevo a desnudarse. Por lo general lo hago cuando estoy en un cuarto de baño exterior. Usualmente primero tengo que averiguar cómo funciona la ducha porque no todos los mandos y duchas son iguales. No esta vez. Necesito quitarme esta ropa LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE. Estoy muy sucia y un poquito ensangrentada. Espero que la cortada en mi codo no tenga ninguna infección.

No me toma mucho tiempo saber cómo funciona la ducha. Es igual a la mía. Agua fría a la izquierda, caliente a la derecha. Tire de la perilla para ponerla en el medio y activar la ducha.

Estoy en la ducha cerca de unos cinco minutos cuando escucho que la puerta se abre

Me congelo. ¡Mierda! ¿Porque no cerré la puerta con seguro?

-¡Hola!- llamo tentativamente

-Relájate Vega, estoy poniendo la ropa a lavar- Jade anuncia antes de salir cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Uff

Espero sin uff. Probablemente Jade ha visto mi ropa interior.

Calmate, Tori, solo calmate. No es la gran cosa. Jade es una chica. Probablemente a ella no le importa.

Retire un poco las cortinas y di un vistazo. Entrecerre mis ojos con lo que estaba viendo o lo que no estaba viendo. Ropa. Jade las tomo y no solo la sucia sino que también las ropas que supuestamente ella iba a dejarme usar.

¡Como pude ser tan estupida! Como pude pensar que Jade estaba tratando de ser buena conmigo. ¡Ya se eso! Si por otro lado deje mi guardia baja y ahora ella me está devolviendo la humillación que le hice pasar hoy en la clase.

¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?

Trato de pensar en algo mientras lavo mi cabello. ¿Quiero decir, hasta que termine de duchar, cierto?

No traje nada conmigo. Estoy en una casa extraña, con personas extrañas y mi ropa se fue junto con mi PearPhone. La única cosa que tengo para cubrir mi cuerpo es una toalla que yace tirada en el piso. Probablemente sea de Jade. Por lo tanto, no quiero tocarla.

Riley

Pensamientos viene a mi repentinamente. Quizás que consiga que Riley me ayude. Puede que ella consiga algunas ropas de su madre y espero que me queden

No es el mejor plan pero es lo único que tengo. Así que abro la puerta y saco mi cabeza con la esperanza de poder ver a Riley caminando.

Ella no lo hace

Espero, y espero, y espero. Espero por una hora, tal vez dos, posiblemente tres. He esperado tanto tiempo que mi cabello está completamente seco. Ahora, eso es un largo tiempo. Es tanto que casi me doy por vencida y con la cabeza baja iría a la habitación de Jade usando nada más que una simple toalla pero luego miro a Riley. Nunca estuve tan feliz de ver a alguien en toda mi vida.

El nombre Riley casi se escapa de mis labios pero después recuerdo su juego.

-¡Amber!- susurro

Riley se detiene en su camino, me mira por unos segundos y luego sonríe -Soy Riley-

-Oh, ahora si eres Riley- me burlo. Increible

Esta pequeña niña solo me da una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Dios, Toda la familia es malvada

-Me puedes hace un favor, por favor- le pido desesperadamente

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Riley se transforma en un gran sonrisa

Oh no.

-Okay pero si lo hago tu me tienes que hacer un gran favor- ella negocia

-¿Que tan grande?-

-Uno mucho más grande-

Entrecierro mis ojos hacia ella

Ella se encoge de hombros y comienza alejarse

-Okay, okay es un acuerdo- estoy de acuerdo -¿Cual es el favor?-

Vuelve hacia a mi con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Era evidente de que ella sabía que iba a rendirme -Aun no lo sé- me responde con el rostro pensativo -¿Cuando lo sepa, te lo diré, okay?-

Ella saco su mano fuera para que pudiéramos estrecharlas, tome su mano con la mía con una gran sonrisa en mi cara -Está bien- estoy de acuerdo, se que nunca mas volvere a ver a este pequeño terremoto otra vez

-Genial, dame tu número- ella ordena sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo

¡Diablos!

Le di mi número, mi número real porque esto me pasa cuando trato de ser mala. Esto no funciona para mi. Voy a tener que deberle a un favor a Riley. Lo justo es lo justo

-Así que, qué quieres de mi- ella me pregunta mientras escribe en su teléfono

-¿Crees que puede ir al cuarto de tu mama y traerme algo para vestir? Es que tu hermana está lavando mi ropa- respondo a medias, no quiero empezar una habladuría

Riley mueve su cabeza -Mi mama cierra la puerta con llave cuando no está aquí-

-¿Que? ¿Porque?- me quejo

-Porque ella no confia en nosotras-

Apuesto que su buena razon tendra

-Esta bien- suspiro -Crees que puede ir discretamente y ver si la puerta de Jade no tiene seguro. Oh y cuando digo discretamente quiero decir-

-Ya sé lo que significa- ella me interrumpe con un quejido antes de marcharse

Miro como ella toma el pomo de la puerta, lo giró con cuidado y luego pone los pulgares hacia arriba. La puerta de Jade no tiene seguro.

Tome la toalla del suelo y me envolví en ella. La idea de hacer mi camino por el pasillo con solo una toalla no es tan atractivo.

-Porque te tomo tanto tiempo- Jade comenta asi como yo entro en su habitación. Ella se sienta en su cama con un cuaderno en sus piernas, con unos audífonos en sus oídos mientras está de brazos cruzados corta el borde de sus extensiones azules con el par de tijeras mas mortal que he visto

-Tomaste mi ropa- la acusó

-Yo tome mi ropa- ella replica

Punto valido; ella puede tener su diversión. Ya aprendi mi leccion… lo que se que tenga que ser. Me puede dar ella algunas ropas ahora.

-Puedo tener algo para vestirme ahora- pregunto de manera más gentil que puedo

Ella inclina su cabeza por un momento considerándose antes de responder con un simple -No-

-¿No?-

-¿Que? ¿Quieres que te lo diga en Español? No-

Le frunzo el ceño

Ella me sonríe

Actualmente pienso que la odio y eso que no odio a nadie

-Okay, empecemos. Dame tu horario- dice Jade, poniéndose abruptamente profesional conmigo; pero no puede estar hablando en serio cuando estoy desnuda. ¿La broma se termino verdad?

-No puedo trabajar si estoy desnuda-

-Tendrás algunas cuando yo obtenga lo que necesito de ti-

¿Ella me dara la ropa como incentivo hasta que logre obtener lo que quiere de mi? ¿Quien hace eso? No es como que le haya dicho que no vaya a participar y después ella toma mi ropa. Es como ella está segura que me voy a poner difícil y que tiene que buscar una manera para que le page.

Jade tiene grandes problemas de confianza

Hmmm. Es una nota; tengo que aprender acerca de ella. ¿No es por eso que estoy aquí? ¿Observare a Jade entonces después puede pretender ser ella el dia de mañana?

-Dónde está mi mochila- suspiro

Ella apunta a una esquina de su habitación, con una sonrisa triunfadora. Ella piensa que gano, que he decidio hacer lo que ella quiere, pero eso es sólo parcialmente correcto. Dudo que cuando sea mi turno de entrevistarla, ella vaya a darme respuestas honestas, porque estoy segura que ella quiere que yo falle en esta actividad. Así que, no voy a depender de mi entrevista. La voy a observar. Voy aprender todo acerca de Jade sin necesidad de que ella diga una sola palabra.

Me siento en la cama al lado de Jade antes de pasarle mi horario. Esperen, ¿porque ella necesita mi horario?

-¿Porque necesitas mi horario otra vez?-

Ella me pasa un hoja de papel con su horario -Es porque mañana tengo que tomar tus clases y tu tienes que tomar las mías- ella responde. Su tono es aburrido, no es condescendiente. Era lo que habría esperado al final pero estoy contenta de que no haya insinuado que soy una idiota

-Oh- eso tiene sentido. Yo voy a ser Jade así que no tengo que asistir a mis clases normales; ¿pero que va a pasar con lo maestros?

-¿Los maestros no se van a sorprender cuando te vean en mis clases?-

Jade gruñe, pero no me mira está muy ocupada escribiendo mi horario -Es una escuela de artes escénicas. Cosas como estas pasando todos los días- ella finaliza con un encogimiento de hombros

-Oh- le respondo antes de tomar unas cuantas notas. Escribió primero la cosa más obvia. La "sonrisa" de Jade, extensiones azules, la obsesión con las tijeras, las ropa oscura, todo lo que una personas puede notar ne Jade.

-Así que, ¿Cuál es tu rutina de la mañana? a ¿qué horas te levantas?, a ¿qué horas te duchas, si es que te duchas, desayuno?- ella me pregunta

Respondí minuciosamente a cada pregunta que ella hace, ella pregunta con sinceridad y no me ofendo cuando ella me insulta. Solo tomo nota de eso; al hecho de que a Jade le gusta insultar...mucho a las personas. Luego escribo pequeñas cosas acerca de Jade; como en la manera en que sostiene su lápiz y cuaderno, en la manera que saca su lengua a un lado de vez en cuando, el esmalte negro en sus uñas. en la manera que ella…

-Jade, tengo hambre- Riley camina dentro del cuarto sin tocar la puerta y noto que ella luce un poquito diferente; un poco menos maliciosa, incluso más suave supongo. Probablemente porque le está pidiendo a Jade que le haga algo de comer en lugar de una sonrisa de recelo hacia mi.

-Dile a Joy que te alimente. Estoy ocupada-

-Pero mama no esta aqui- Riley dice haciendo pucheros

Esto es raro. Miro a Jade -¿Porque no le llamas mama a Joy?-

-No lo hago- Jade replica bruscamente

Ahora estoy confundida

-Entonces ve alimentarte, Amber, estoy ocupada-

¿Huh? ¿Amber? ¿Que paso con Riley?

-Pero mamá dijo-

Jade se levanta rápidamente y se precipita hacia la pequeña. Me levanto inmediatamente, lista para ayudar en caso de Jade se torne violenta así como luce ahora. Pero no es necesario. Amber/Riley no da un respingo cuando mira a su hermana ir hacia ella. Ella no tiene miedo

Jade se detiene cuando está cerca de la puerta, toma la mano de su pequeña hermana, -Riley- ella grita a todo pulmón

¿Pero qué demonios?

Casi inmediatamente un poco lejos una voz grita de regreso -¡Jade!-

-Ven llévate a Amber y háganse algo de comer-

-Pero mama dijo que no tenemos permitió hacer nuestra propia comida nunca más-

-Hazlo de todos modos-

-¡Okay!-

Oooh. Riley y Amber son dos chicas diferentes. Gemelas, me doy cuenta.

Todavía jadeo cuando la otra niña, Riley, viene a la puerta momentos después. ¡¿Por que Jade no me pudo decir que Riley tenía una gemela?! ¡¿Porque ella tiene que ser así...ugh?!

Me vuelvo a sentar en su cama, tomo mi cuaderno y escribo algunas notas. Jade es reservada, una mentirosa por omisión, misteriosa…

Estoy un poco consciente de que Jade se dejó caer cerca de mi, pero no le prestó atención hasta que ella me pregunta si alguna vez he tenido sexo. Eso me agarra con la guardia baja, estuve cerca de decirle que eso no era de su incumbencia pero recordé que a ella no le importa nada de mi. Ella está atrapada siendo mi compañera y necesita saber todo de mi si mañana va a pretender ser yo.

-Si- respondo

-¿Quien!, ¿como?, ¿cuando?, ¿donde?, ¿cuántas veces?- ella pregunta

Es un poco molesto, en la manera tan insensible que es acerca de este tema. Pero creo que no es su culpa. ¿Cómo puede saber ella lo difícil que es para mi es tema? incluso si lo hiciera, no le importa, no somos amigas.

Así que respondo a sus preguntas lo más natural que puedo. Todas ellas. Es como si preguntar cientos antes de cerrar su cuaderno

-Okay, tu turno. Dejame ver que tienes- ella dice quitándome el cuaderno de las manos y empezar a leer mis notas

-Hey- exclamé. Trate de tener de vuelta pero ella abofeteo mi mano

Trato de nuevo, pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi boca -Nada mal, Vega- ella felicito antes de agregar unas notas a mi cuaderno.

La miro. Ella solo me felicito; y no, eso no fue sarcasmo. Fue un cumplido genuino; como si se impresionó.

Cuando ella me devuelve mi cuaderno. Miró hacia sus notas. Ella no escribió mucho, solo acerca de las clases las clases que le gustan, las clases que ella se salta de vez en cuando, la manera en que le gusta el café y el hecho de que a ella "le gusta besar a su novio"

En la última línea está subrayada de tres a cuatro veces. Ella quiere que sepa que le gusta besar a su novio como esta información es importante.

Así que a ella le gusta besar a su novio. whoopee. Cómo es que eso puede ser...importante..oh no. ¡Yo voy a ser Jade mañana! y como Jade, tengo que besar muchas veces a mi novio, Beck. Pero Beck no va a ser Beck mañana. Su compañera es Cat Valentine. Cat va a ser Beck. ¡Yo tengo que besar a Cat!

Empiezo a hiperventilar. Mis ojos y mi mandíbula se desencaja. Estoy muy ocupada en mi horrible debate interno que no me doy cuenta de que Jade camina lejos, ella agarra algo de su tocador y empieza a caminar hacia mi. No me doy cuenta de que ella está cerca de mi cara, una de sus manos está agarrando mi mandíbula, la otra está posicionada en mi ceja ceja izquierda.

-Eso es. Solo quedate realmente quieta. Esto solo va a doler un minuto- ella dice

¿Que? ¿Doler? Que demonios ella…¡Dios mío! Ella tiene una aguja en la mano

-¿Que estas haciendo?- chillo y abofeteo su mano

-Mi ceja está perforada- ella dice calmadamente -y mi nariz-

Entrecierro mis ojos. ¿Ella va hacerme unas perforaciones? ¿Ella está loca?

Quiero salir de esta situación y no me importa que tan dificil sea. Estoy dispuesta a pelear, arañar, gritar puto asesinato sangriento si eso me ayuda a escapar de esta psicópata.

Pienso que ella puede sentir esto porque ella me tackleo, me tiro abajo; y por segunda vez en el dia ella esta encima de mi, tratando de salirse con la suya. La primera vez ella quería meterme dentro de su carro en un lugar donde no me sentía segura. Ahora, ella está tratando de hacer una perforacion en mi ceja con una aguja que dudo que esté esterilizada.

-Quédate quieta, Vega. Esto lo vi en una película cuando era pequeña- Jade grune

-¿Que?- Que clase de cosas la dejaban ver sus padre?

-¡No...es...la...gran...cosa! ¡Solo...quédate...quieta!- Jade jadea está teniendo problemas para mantenerme debajo de ella

No hay manera de que me quede quieta

Ella se apoya en mi, tratando de conseguir el impulso necesario tener exito sobre mi igual a la manera en que lo hizo temprano hoy

No es tan duro como él lo hizo con ese rostro pero lo es lo suficiente para insertarla

-¡Jade West! Tu sabes bien que dejar que Riley...oh…-

Quito mis dientes de la oreja de Jade y muevo mi cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta. Las chicas están ahí, Riley y Amber, y entre ellas está una mujer. Definitivamente debe ser la madre. Ella está congelada, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos; ella no tiene toda la capacidad de movilidad perdida porque rápidamente cubre los ojos de las chicas.

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que he perdido mi toalla. Estoy desnuda y Jade está encima de mi. ¡Oh...Mi...Dios! Ella probablemente está pensando en que nosotras….no, Empujo a Jade esperando poder quitarla de encima mio y asi poder cubrirme, pero ella no se mueve.

-Estoy ocupada, Joy- ella gruñe, yo se que es mi culpa. No hay manera de que ella le habla así a su madre. Ella está enojada porque la volvi a morder...otra vez y ahora ella se esta desquitando el enojo con su madre.

-Puedo ver eso. Yo quiero que estés un poco menos "ocupada" cuando hay dos jóvenes mentes impresionables corriendo por toda la casa- ella mira hacia las gemelas, haciendo énfasis en Jóvenes mentes impresionables.

-O puedo cerrar la puerta- Jade contraataca

-Ya sabes las reglas-

-Bien entonces mantén a tu jovenes mente impresionables fuera de mi habitación-

Me quejo y cubro mi la cara con las manos. Ya no puedo mas con esto. ¿Porque la mamá de Jade no solo se va? Se que tiene que saber que estoy más que mortificada. ¡Ella tiene que!

Escucho la puerta cerrarse después de un fuerte y largo silencio. La mama de Jade por fin se fue; yo se pero aun sigo cubriendo mi cara. No creo que haya estado más avergonzada en toda mi vida. Me siento mal, incluso con fiebre. Estoy caliente y se que mi piel esta practicamente en un rojo brillante

-Vega-

-¿Qué?- susurro, me rehuso a descubrir mi cara

-Dejaste sangre por toda mi cama- dice Jade. Ella se levanta y sale de la cama.

Me siento y miro mi codo. Sip, de ahí es de donde viene la sangre. Antes estaba bien pero creo que nuestra pequeña pelea abrió de nueva la herida.

Jade se acerca a mi con una camisa y unos short de algodón. Por Dios, yo sigo desnuda.

Le quito la ropas y me visto rápidamente. Ella camina hacia atrás y vuelve con un algodón en la mano

-Dame tu mano- ella ordena

Lo dudo. No debería porque se que ella es mala pero tengo una naturaleza muy confiada.

Jade presiona el algodón contra mi codo y gruñó. Está empapado de alcohol.

Jade me sonríe. Ella se divierte viendo en dolor.

Fenómeno

Ella saca una pequeña caja de curitas y me la lanza. Le frunce el ceño pero después comienzo a reirme audible cuando miro la caja. Tiene pequeños Pikachus, Charmanders, Squirtles y Jigglypuffs en ella. La gran malvada Jade West tiene curitas de Pokemon.

-¿Que? ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Vega?- Jade gruñe mientras camina atreves el cuarto

-Nada. Solo que me gusta Charmander. Llore cuando su fuego casi se apaga en uno de los capítulos- le respondo tomando una curita de Charmander para ponerla en mi brazo. El me recuerda a Jade. Hoy en la mañana, la compare con un dragón pero después de verla aquí, con sus hermanas quienes la aman y sus curitas con los personajes de pokemon, ella es como un pequeño lagarto Whittle con un poco de fuego saliendo de su cola

-De que estas hablando- ella gruñe

Le muestro mi codo. Camina hacia mi y toma mi brazo antes de fruncir el ceño -¡Pero que mierdas!- ella murmura antes de sacar la caja de las curitas que tiene debajo de la cama

Entonces ella se queda mortalmente quieta y el dragón está de vuelta

-¡Riley!- ella gritó

-Jade- su hermana gritó de vuelta

-Donde fregados estan mis mis curitas de Invader Zim-

Ya solo falta "Te esperare hoy y siempre"


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Cuando Jade se refiere a Tori, se está refiriendo a su actuación como Tori. Quizás sea un poco confuso pero espero que lo entiendan

Capítulo 4

~~Jade~~

Odio a la maldita de Tori. En serio lo hago. ¿Quien diablos se quiere levantar una hora y media antes de que tenga que estar en la escuela? ¿Huh? Estoy segura que yo no, pero Tori tiene que estar a tiempo en la escuela, mientras tanto y por lo general a mi me importa una mierda. Mierda, yo apenas y logró levantar media hora antes de que la escuela comience, y manejo cerca de ¡20 minutos!

Si, nunca estoy a tiempo.

Mas, ¿Quien demonios no toma café en la mañana? ¡Tori! ¡Es quien! ¡Necesito mi puto café y no lo puedo tener porque Tori solo come un poco de cereal o lo que sea que su mamá le cocine para el desayuno!

Innecesario de decir, pero me pongo de mal humor cuando no tengo mi puto café, pero no me puedo expresar de la manera en cómo me siento, porque ¡Tori es un puto pajaro cantando en la mañana!

Hice mi cama, sonriendo por fuera, pero furiosa por dentro. ¿Que maldita persona normal hace la cama? ¿Huh? Jodida Tori.

Después de hacer mi cama, limpio mi cuarto, poniendo todo en el lugar correcto. Me siento asesina. Realmente. Lo que quiero es matar, matar, matar, pero mantengo una puta sonrisa. Y tarareo, y muevo mi cabeza, y hago un pequeño baile, como si estuviera jodidamente feliz por haberte levantado tan jodidamente de ¡mañana!

-Jade, levántate- Joy grita desde abajo

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Normalmente, siempre la ignoro o paso de ella, pero la estupida de Tori no se atrevería.

-Estoy arriba, Joy- le digo de regreso alegremente. Irónicamente, la respuesta azucarada es un sabor amargo en mi lengua. Pienso en que físicamente voy a terminar enferma este dia. Realmente lo hare.

Joy no me responde de regreso. Solo queda un simple silencio mortal así que solo me encojo de hombros y continuó limpiando mi cuarto. Es la última maldita cosa que a Vega le gusta hacer antes de bajar a tomar el desayuno. Ya estoy vestida, llevo la ropa que ella llevaba el día de ayer, limpia ahora claro está. Saque mis extensiones y mis piercings. Los hoyos se cerrarán probablemente si no tengo mis piercings otra vez, pero como recompensa me haré otro tatuaje así que no será una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Repentinamente, mi puerta es abierta; y si yo pudiera ser Jade hoy le hubiera lanzado la primera cosa que estuviera a mi alcance, a quien sea que esté en la puerta. Solo porque cerrar la puerta con seguro va contra las reglas no quiere decir que cualquiera puede entrar solo porque se les da la puta gana hacerlo.

-Lo siento, Jade. Mama dice que si te encuentras bien porque sonabas muy alegre-

Me suavizo inmediatamente. No porque supuestamente tengo que ser Vega, es porque siempre me suavizó cuando solo estamos Amber y yo a solas. Ella es una niña repugnantemente dulce. Es imposible odiarla, pero no es como si soy completamente suave cuando se trata de ella. La mayor parte, la trato como trato a cualquier persona. Solo soy un poquito mas suave con ella.

-Luces bien para mi- ella me sonríe

Le sonrío de vuelta. Tori me hace hacerlo. Jade le habría soltado un sarcasmo -Gracias, ahora lárgate-

Camino hacia mi hermana y pongo una mano en la perilla de la puerta. Obviamente quiero cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Amber no entiende el movimiento, y no puedo cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la niña. Tori no me lo permite.

-Hay algo más que necesites, hermanita- le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en la cara

¿Hermanita? ¡Ugh! Maldita Tori amable. Maldita Tori

Amber entrecerró los ojos y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas en segundos. No la puedo culpar. No, solo que indudablemente esta es la primera vez que admito que esto relacionada con ella, pero, hermanita, es definitivamente la cosa más buena con la que le he llamado aparte de su nombre.

-Te miras muy linda hoy Jade. Me gusta esa camisa- ella admite después de un largo tiempo. Ella no me está mirando pero lo hace a su camisa, nerviosamente está tomando el ruedo de esta.

Ugh. A ella le gusta esta estúpida camisa. Es de Vega. Tiene colores y formas de mierda en ella. No es mi estilo.

 _Mira algo bueno en ella para poder devolverle el cumplido_

¿Que mierda? ¿Tori ahora tiene pensamientos en mi cabeza? ¿De verdad?

Pero lo hago. Miro a mi pequeña hermana de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar algo bueno acerca de su apariencia

Es difícil. Está vestida como una niña. Nada especial. Short, camisa, zapatillas. Ella no usa maquillaje aun….así que nada especial acerca de su cara tampoco. Oh, su cabello. Ella está usando extensiones rosadas hoy. Le quedan mejor que las amarillas que traía ayer. Pero no se lo digo inmediatamente. Vaciló un poco.

Suspiro pesadamente; muy decepcionada de mi misma porque estoy segura de que Vega no hubiera dudado en hacerle un cumplido a mi hermana. Necesito hacerlo mejor. Necesito ser Tori. Sikowitz quizás esté un poco chiflado pero es un buen maestro, mi favorito. El siempre dice que si vas a formar parte de un acto, necesitas ser parte de él. Es decir, yo soy Tori.

Aquí no va nada

-De verdad me gustan tus extensiones rosadas, Amber. Se miran muy bien en ti- le sonrió mientras ella juega con su cabello

Sus ojos se conecta con los míos y ella toca su cabello. Ella quiere decir gracias, lo puedo ver, pero ella mantiene su boca cerrada; probablemente demasiado asustada por si llega a decir la cosa incorrecta. Elogios de mí no son un fenómeno poco frecuente. Son una ocurrencia inexistente

-Hizo Joy el desayuno- pregunto cuando el silencio se extiende, y sigue, y jodidamente sigue

Amber asiente con la cabeza. ella todavía está sin habla

-Dile que me guarde un plato, por favor-

-Okay- ella sonríe -¡Mamá!- ella grita con entusiasmo mientras corre por el pasillo, olvidando completamente cerrar la puerta. Si ella hubiera sido Riley. Le hubiera gritado por eso. O Jade lo hubiera hecho, Tori no le grita a nadie

Así que, cierro la puerta y termino con mi habitación. Me toma unos minutos, casi terminaba cuando fui interrumpida.

Tengo 45 minutos para llegar a la escuela cuando bajó con la cabeza abajo. Tengo que estar temprano, porque soy Tori y Vega tiene un récord de asistencia perfecta

Sonrió y le digo a todos un buenos días. Amber me dice buenos días de regreso. Riley me conoce bien solo mueve su cabeza y me muestra el panqueque masticado dentro de su boca. Joy solo me mira fijamente.

-Eso es para mi- apuntó hacia el plato que tiene en su mano ella asintió antes de entregarmelo

-Gracias, Joy- digo antes de tomarlo para después sentarme a lado de Riley

Usó un cuchillo y tenedor, porque soy Tori. Jade comería con las manos tal y como lo hace Riley

Joy se sienta al lado de Amber -Así que, ¿quien eres tu?- ella me pregunta

-Tori- respondió inmediatamente

-¿Tori de ayer?-

No estupida, Tori de mañana.

-Sip- le sonrió

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- ella pregunta sin perder el tiempo. Ella va a utilizar este tipo de cosas

-Solo hoy-

-Maldita sea- ella murmura

Odio jodidamente a Tori, ella solo sonríe y se encoge de hombros por Joy; pero Jade hubiera estampado el panqueque en la cara de Joy.

-Eres una buena chica, Tori- Joy anuncia repentinamente con una alegre sonrisa en la cara

Quiero entrecerrar le los ojos a mi malvada madrastra; pero Tori no lo hace. Ella dice -Gracias- porque ella es una maldita idiota

-De nada. Amber, Riley, denle un beso de despedida a su hermana. Luego vayan por sus cosas y suban al auto- su madre ordena

Soy muy cuidadosa de no contraer mi mandíbula, o apretar los dientes, o hacer alguna cosa para alertar cuán jodidamente molesta estoy. ¿Un beso de despedida? Nosotros no hacemos eso. No somos ese tipo de familia. No nos besamos y no nos abrazamos. Si me siento particularmente afectiva, quizás le de la mano por medio segundo, pero es todo.

Riley ignora a Joy para terminar con su comida. Esa es mi chica. Quizás ella me irrita más que su hermana, pero la respeto como a cualquier individuo. Amo la rebeldía en ella.

Por otro lado Amber, se levantó inmediatamente, ansiosa. El pequeño bicho raro me quiere besar.

Ella se pone a mi lado, entonces ella se tambalea, de repente perdió su nervio

Tori me impide que ruede los ojos, estiro mis brazos, invitándole a un abrazo. Amber sonríe, obtiene un poco más de confianza y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ella deja su cabeza en mi hombro y me estrecha. Ignoro lo raro que se siente y paso mis brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo. Luego cuento hasta cinco y la echó para atrás. Eso lo mucho que puedo hacer.

-Que tengas un buen dia, sabandija- sonrió antes de tocarle la nariz. Okay, sabandija es raro, pero Tori quería darle un apodo a la niña, y en la cosa más buena en la que Jade pudo pensar fue en ponerle Sabandija.

Demándame

-Okay, lo hare, Jade- Amber promete. Ella no se mira ni un poquito molesta por el apodo grosero que le di. Ella se inclina en forma rápida y me picotea en la mejilla antes de correr al piso de arriba.

Bicho raro

Echo un vistazo a Joy y casi vomito. Ella tiene una mano sobre su corazón, una sonrisa en los labios y las lágrimas en los ojos. Dios, el momento no era tan conmovedor. Ella está actuando como si estuviera en medio de una película lacrimógena del tiempo de la vida.

Ella me pilló mirándola y se aclara la garganta antes de limpiar los ojos y me dio una sonrisa. Tori le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no puedo hacer eso durante tanto tiempo. Por lo tanto, me giró de forma rápida y noto que Riley está acabando con su desayuno. Ella se levanta y se dirige hacia mí.

Puedo manejar esto

-Ten un buen dia-

-No me llames sabandija pedazo de moco- Riley frunce el ceño hacia mi.

Oh, si fuera Jade ahora…

-¿Que tal Tocino?- Me reí con naturalidad, pero yo sólo quiero tomar a esta niña por sus oídos y verla gritar asesinato sangriento

-Me gusta el Tocino- ella se encoge de hombros

-Entonces Tocino será-

-Genial- ella sonríe antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos

¡Este pedazo de mierda! ¡Ella me beso! ¡Quiero decir, ella lo tenía que hacer, como Amber lo hizo, pero ella me beso en la boca! La voy a matar. ¡Jodete Tori!

-Así que, Tori...- Joy empieza, le doy mi atención, Riley corre por las escaleras

Es igual de bien. Jade casi sale. No puedo pagar por eso. Necesito concentrarme

-¿Si?- le respondo a mi madrastra lo más amable que puedo

Joy se sienta a mi lado y toma mis manos entre las de ella.

 _No se las arrebates_. Tori anuncia y yo escucho; pero a juzgar por la forma en que actúa Joy, sé automáticamente que a Jade no le va a gustar lo que salga de la boca de esta mujer. Sin embargo, Tori idiota, sólo sigue sonriendo y esperando por lo que Joy tiene que decir

-Voy a necesitar que hagas algo por mi, querida- ella dice

¡Jodete! piensa Jade

-Okay, ¿como que?- Tori sonríe.

-Me he unido a un nuevo club. Nos reunimos cada Jueves y voy a necesitar que recojas a las niñas de la escuela por mi-

Ella perdió su jodidamente mente

-A qué horas estarás de regreso- preguntó y puedes apostar que esa mierda vino de Tori porque Jade sólo quiere gritar y golpear cosas ... y personas, en su mayoría personas. Vega y Joy más

-Oh, cerca de las seis, ¿crees que puedes hacer eso por mi, cariño?-

Casi me estremezco ante la palabra "cariño", pero de nuevo Tori se hace cargo. Ella está de acuerdo en hacerlo, y ahora la odio aún más. Nunca retiro mi palabra, y ahora debido a Tori tengo que recoger a Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos de la escuela los jueves.

-Muchas gracias, querida- ella se ríe antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí. Trato de no ponerme rígida, pero lo hago. Joy ha tratado de abrazarme desde los cinco años, pero nunca la dejó. Ahora ella toma ventaja de mí, porque no soy Jade. Soy Tori. Así que no puedo apartarla

Me siento violada. Me siento enojada. Pero estas son emociones de Jade y no puedo sentirlas. Soy Tori.

Hago un esfuerzo consciente para relajarme. Entonces correspondo el abrazo. Joy me aprieta más antes de besarme en la frente y dejándome para recoger sus pequeñas mierditas

-Y trata de ser un buen ejemplo para mis pequeñas "mentes impresionables"- ella me llama por encima del hombro y entiendo esta es su forma de castigarme por tener a una Vega desnuda en mi cama mientras sus mocosas estaban en casa

No respondo a eso porque no me beneficiará en lo más mínimo

Jade no tiene nada bueno que decir pero Tori solo quiere explicarle a Joy que Vega y yo no estábamos haciendo nada.

Así que sólo recojo mis cosas y me voy. Entiendo que se supone que debo ser Vega, pero tanto como Tori quiere arreglar las cosas con Joy, ella también no quiere arruinar su asistencia perfecta por llegar tarde a la escuela.

Es una excusa de fiar.

-0-

Robbie se mira ridículo. Pero no lo puedo decir fuerte por la estupida de Tori.

Dios, extraño a Jade. La he extrañado todo el dia. Lo que quiero decir, lo he estado haciendo mejor que en la mañana. Tome un poco de café hace unas horas, así que eso me animo un poquito. Pero no del todo. Ser Vega es una mierda. Por culpa de Tori, tengo que estar en mis clases a tiempo. Tengo que ser educada, perspicaz, tuve que ayudar a una chica que tiró sus libros frente a mi.

Jade hubiera gruñido, la hubiera hecho temblar tan mal que ella no habría sido capaz de recoger sus libros con mano firme. No, mierda Tori tuvo que ayudarle a recoger los libros, sonreírle a ella, preguntarle cómo se llamaba, y toda esa otra mierda. Y entonces lo que era peor, tenía que sentarse allí y escuchar como la chica me dijo que se llamaba Melissa, que se acababa de mudar aquí desde...no importa el lugar, y que era su primer día.

Luego Tori sólo tenía que preguntarle cómo entró aquí, y Melissa se echó el muy largo, y muy rizado, pelo rojo de la cara antes de ir a través de la historia que Jade dejó de escuchar con prontitud mientras Tori se mantiene sonriéndole

Esa era la única manera de que pudiera hacer ese trabajo. Lo juro

Dios, no sé cuánto tiempo más puedo ser Tori. Sólo quiero que Jade diga lo que tiene que decir. Es decir, en este momento el cabello de Robbie estaba trenzado... ¡trenzado por el amor de Dios! Y sus pantalones, que son dos tallas más grande. Él tiene un cinturón, pero no está ayudando. Siguen cayendo y me siguen dando una vista poco agradable de sus boxeadores del hombre araña. Él no está siendo André en absoluto.

No es que André lo esté haciendo bien tratando de ser Robbie. Sus pantalones son demasiado apretados. Es bastante molesto en realidad. Robbie puede ser capaz de ponerse los pantalones de una chica, pero André, obviamente, necesita más espacio para respirar. Está en constante cambio de pie a pie y tirando de sus pantalones

Niego con la cabeza y sonrió, lo siento por ellos, cuando en realidad, esto es hilarante. Haciendo el proyecto de Sikowitz todo el mundo sólo parece un estúpido. Bueno, Cat no luce como una estúpida. Ella se ve más o menos una TomBoy porque se supone que es Beck.

Lo que me recuerda ... Beck y yo estamos saliendo, lo que significa Cat y Vega están saliendo. No puedo esperar para ver eso.

Miro hacia arriba y hacia abajo el pasillo, en busca de Vega. Ahora que lo pienso, ya llevamos casi la mitad del dia y no la he visto. Ni una sola vez. No es que yo estuviera buscándola a ella ni nada.

-Holiss, ¡Holiss Tori!-

El aire sale de mi cuando un cuerpo se estrecha contra el mío

Jade casi sale, pero en el último segundo recuerdo que es el día de Tori. Por lo tanto, Yo frunzo el ceño en lugar de matar a los dos brazos se envuelven alrededor de mí desde atrás. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que me puede abrazar el día de hoy?

A continuación, los brazos me soltaron y me doy la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Beck como... Cat

Dios mío. No me esperaba esto. Beck llevaba un vestido, un vestido rosa muy corto. Sus piernas están depiladas, y él está usando unas zapatillas. Yo estaba esperando las zapatillas, y la peluca roja, pero las otras cosas ... se puede decir dedicación

Suena la campana, dándonos a entender que es el momento de llegar a nuestra siguiente clase

Sikowitz

-Campana- Beck chilla antes de saltar literalmente a la clases

Me río de él y sigo a todos los demás a la clase. También me encuentro constantemente mirando detrás de mí, pensando en cuándo, o si, Vega se va a mostrar. No sé por qué, pero realmente quiero ver lo que ha hecho de mí

Para mi gran molestia, Vega no se presenta para la clase. No es que Sikowitz este aquí tampoco

Oh, espera, aquí viene ... a través de la ventana

-¡Jade!- él llama con emoción

No contestó. Es obvio que es una prueba. Soy Tori

-¿Que?- una voz aburrida le contesta detrás de mi

Me volteo y miro rápidamente. En la puerta, esta Vega

Mi boca cae abierta y miró abiertamente hacia ella. Sí, estoy impresionada, pero no es ni siquiera la ropa de Jade o la actitud. El cual ella está llevando casi tan bien como yo lo hago. Es sus ojos y su nariz. Ella tiene perforaciones. Son verdaderos. Puedo verlos desde aquí

Estaba segura de que iba a utilizar algún tipo de imitación

-¿Nunca has pensando en entrar por la ventana?- Sikowitz pregunta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Okay, random

-¿Nunca has pensado lo mucho que me gustaría tirarte fuera de la ventana?- ella responde rodando sus ojos para luego tomar asiento a lado de Cat.

Maldita sea

Mis ojos la siguen. No parpadeó ni una sola vez. No puedo creer esto. Lo está haciendo bien. Realmente bueno. Yo se lo diría totalmente a Sikowitz

Vega gira un poco y se da cuenta de que estoy mirándola. Tori hace que le regale una sonrisa amable, y la respuesta de Vega es una mirada dura antes de dar a Sikowitz toda su atención

Mi boca cae abierta de nuevo, un pensamiento pasaba por mi mente, no estoy pensando en lo mucho que quiero matar a Vega por las miradas duras que me está dando, porque ella está haciendo lo que se supone que tiene que ser. Ella está siendo Jade

Y no puedo dejar de pensar, maldición, yo soy una bestia sexi.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Sikowitz llama le dice a Melissa el apellido mal ya que cuando ella se presento no dijo su nombre sin qeu dijo i am new here y por eso Sikowitz la molesta con eso.

Capítulo 5

~~Tori~~

Pensé que ser Jade iba a ser difícil. No lo es. Okay, obtener los piercings no fue nada divertido pero me aseguraron de que los hoyos se cerrarán cuando me quitara los aretes.

Otra cosa más, hasta el momento me he divertido un poquito. Ser Jade es un experiencia muy liberadora. Puedo decir cosas abruptamente sin miedo de herir los sentimientos de las personas. Personas como mi hermana, Trina. Me despertó con lo que ella estaba haciendo "Con sus ejercicios de calentamiento" Oh. Por. Dios. Creame, es el sonido más horrible; y yo se lo tuve que decir esta mañana porque la Jade real no dudaría en hacerlo. Después regrese a dormir.

Esa es otra cosa acerca de Jade. Tengo que dormir hasta tarde. De hecho, estoy por llegar a la escuela. Y casi es tiempo del almuerzo.

Los pasillos están vacíos; es decir, voy tarde a mi siguiente clase, pero me tomo mi tiempo. Uno: Soy Jade. Dos: La próxima clase es Sikowitz. Probablemente va a venir más tarde que yo, de todos modos. Llegó tarde ayer; y según las notas de Jade el llega tarde más a menudo de lo que no debe ser.

Una vez que estoy en la puerta, tomo una respiración profunda, al darme cuenta de que ser Jade sólo ha sido tan fácil, porque mi única audiencia ha sido mi familia hasta el momento; y ellos no conocen a Jade. No es como que ellos me hayan dado ninguna crítica honesta en cuanto a qué si en realidad o no estoy actuando como la Jade real.. Sólo podía decir que no era yo, los contactos de color azul, ceja y nariz perforada, dibujos de los tatuajes, botas negras, pantalones vaqueros negros, top negro, uñas negras y rayas azules en el pelo...no soy yo en lo absoluto .Así que para ellos, hice un trabajo excelente siendo Jade. Tan excelente que mi madre tuvo que recordarle a mi asustado padre que yo no voy mas a Sherwood High. Llegué a una escuela de artes escénicas, una escuela que enseña a los jóvenes a cómo ser una estrella, y que debajo de mi "traje" sigo siendo su niña.

Me conmovió el discurso. Realmente lo hizo. Fue uno de esos momentos de la familia cuando estoy así "Aww, gracias mamá" y luego mi padre está de acuerdo y me da un abrazo; pero esta mañana cuando mi padre quería abrazarme, yo rodé mis ojos y le detuve con la mano.

Se detuvo justo antes de que sus brazos me rodearon y me frunció el ceño **-¿Qué?-** preguntó. Mi pobre _Papi_ estaba tan confundido

Lo saque de su confusión. **-Dame dinero para el taxi-** ordené

Él parpadeó ante mí, con los brazos aún arriba como si estuviera a punto de abrazarme

Me quedé mirándolo hasta que consiguió la indirecta y dejó caer los brazos. Luego se firmó y dijo **-¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve Trina?-**

 **-NO!-** Grité tan fuerte que un salto hacia atrás lejos de mí. Estaba preocupada por herir sus sentimientos cuando hice eso, pero luego se rió y dijo: **-Condenada, chica-**

Lo miré, dejando mi mano vacía para que él la llenará. El lo hizo! Me dio dos billetes de veinte. Mucho más de lo que necesitaba. Luego dijo: **-Ten un buen día en la escuela, Jade-**

 **-Lo que sea-** respondí lo más desagradablemente que pude, pero estaba muy feliz de que lo entiende…

Pero, ¿Y si mis compañeros no entiende? ¿Qué pasa si lo hago malo siendo Jade y todo el mundo empieza a pensar que estoy ahí por error? ¿Qué pasa si entre ahí por error? Y si-

Para, Tori. Sólo detenlo. Me reprendo a mí misma. Puedo hacer esto. Ayer, en la improvisación Sikowitz me dijo que si yo voy a ser un perro, necesito ser un perro. No dijo si que voy a ser un perro, que debería actuar como un perro.

Tomo una respiración profunda y aplicar ese mismo concepto para este ejercicio. Si voy a

ser Jade, necesito ser Jade

Jade pertenece a Hollywood Arts, y Jade no se preocupa por lo que otros piensan de ella.

Abro la puerta, más segura de lo que estaba hace dos segundos atrás. Puedo hacer esto

Lo primero por lo que mis ojos se sienten atraídos por la ventana es. ¿Por qué? Porque así es como mi maestro se está metiendo en el aula, en lugar de utilizar una puerta como un ser humano normal.

 **-Jade!-** llamó con emoción cuando me mira

 **-¿Qué?-** Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y comienzo a pensar en unas posibles réplicas que Jade le daría ha Sikowitz, si él hace un comentario acerca de su tardanza.

Pero no se me ocurrió nada

Yo no diría que estoy "Asustada" por un ... me gustaría decir la poca confianza que tenía me ha dejado y estoy empezando a sentir que tal vez no sea capaz de sacar esto adelante

Mire hacia André por ninguna razón en particular y observe que él tiene Rex en su regazo. Es tan raro. En realidad, todo el mundo se ve raro. Robbie tiene trenzas en su cabello. Beck de que llevaba un vestido de color rosa. Cat... Cat es ... Beck. El novio de Jade!. Mi novio. Y tengo que darle un beso! Me olvidé que tengo que besar a Cat! Oh... mi... Dios, ¿Cómo podría olvidar que tengo que besar a Cat, hoy?!

 **-¿Alguna Vez has pensado en que entra por la ventana?-** Sikowitz dice, cortando en mi monstruosa espera de la sesión

Centro mi atención de nuevo sobre él. **-¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo mucho que me encantaría empujarte fuera de una ventana?-** La respuesta vino a mí, recién salido de la nada. Es justo como ayer durante la improvisación cuando realmente me metí en mi personaje de perro y mordi a Jade.

 **-Excelente!-** Sikowitz aplaude con emoción, ruedo mis ojos y tomo asiento al lado de Cat.

Cuando me siento, me aseguro de encorvarme y mantener mis piernas abiertas. Estoy sentada como un chico y apenas lo que es un esfuerzo consciente. Como si yo fuera Jade. Yo me sonrio y un poco a mí misma. ¿Por qué diablos estaba yo tan preocupada? Tengo esto. Estoy prácticamente natural en esta improvisación. Estas acciones sólo vienen a mí.

Giró la cabeza un poco, con ganas de obtener un vistazo de la Jade real. La curiosidad se ha apoderado y tengo el impulso más fuerte para ver cómo se está haciendo de mi

Ella está mirando hacia mí y mi primer instinto es sonreír; y me acabo de dar cuenta de lo increíblemente agradable que se ve cuando está usando una expresión que no sea un ceño fruncido

Pero no puedo sonreírle. Soy Jade, y la Jade real me odia ... er Tori ... o lo que sea. Por lo tanto, yo la miro duramente. Me aseguro de regalarle una mirada tan feroz que mis ojos están prácticamente gritando, "¿Qué mierdas estás mirando?"

Ella se da la vuelta rápidamente y yo sonrío de nuevo antes de darle a Sikowitz toda mi atención.

 **-Ahora clase ... hoy-** Sikowitz se detiene allí para tomar un largo sorbo de jugo de coco; y apuesto que sé que la verdadera Jade es muy impaciente,doy un fuerte suspiro antes de tirar un par de tijeras de mi morral y cortar con las tijeras mis extensiones azules. **-Quiero que chicos comiencen a mezclarse mientras yo los observe-** Sikowitz finalmente termina su declaración

Miro hacia arriba de mi pelo y le di una mirada en blanco, no una mirada en blanco de "confundida'" una mirada en blanco de "aburrida". Un análisis rápido de la clase y estoy más que segura que con la única persona con la que la verdadera Jade querría es mezclarse con su novio

Esa chica realmente necesita conseguir algunos amigos

 **-Y acción-** el grita

Tiempo de la función

Me levanto antes de Cat, pueda incluso mover un músculo y me dejo caer en su regazo

 **-Uh Jade, Sikowitz decir-**

 **-Mezclarse-** la corté **-Y me estoy mezclando-** susurro la última parte antes de presionar mis labios a los suyos. Bien podría conseguir esta parte fuera de lugar

Para el registro, esta no es la primera vez que beso a una chica. No hubo una vez en el campamento de verano hace cinco años; pero yo tenía doce años, y era verdad o reto ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera duró un segundo completo.

Pero este beso ... camino más de un segundo. Y mucho mejor que el otro.

Cat se aleja primero

Ella no se sonroja, o actúa femeninamente en absoluto. Se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, al igual que cualquier hombre haría si él está un poco... incómodo

¿Cómo se hace eso ?! Entiendo que se supone que debemos estar actuando como otra persona; pero ser capaz de controlar si se sonroja?

Esta es Cat! Quizás este solo sea mi segundo dia aqui pero Cat es muy fácil de conocer. Ella es la rubia con el pelo rojo aterciopelado. Estaba esperando que ella dejara su papel por lo menos un minuto; pero obviamente ella es una excelente actriz. Solo perturba mi mente. De verdad! cómo es que ella puede ser tan despistada, si actuar como otra personas sin siquiera vacilar?

Cat aclara su garganta y eso es muy fuerte. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta del silencio. Supuestamente todos en el salon deben estarse mezclando. Porque esta todo en silencio?

Miro alrededor. Todos nos están mirando. Todos excepto Sikowitz. Él está mirando a su coco. Creo que el es el único que se perdió mi beso con Cat.

 **-Bebé, creo que Sikowitz quiere que nosotros nos mezclemos con nuestros compañeros-** Cat me interrumpe cuando estoy empezando a hiperventilar

 **-No-** respondo tercamente, dándole la espalda. Mezclarse con ellos? no gracias. Todos los chicos están babeando y las chicas están con la mandíbula dislocada, incluso Jade. Ella está haciéndolo mal mi persona. Yo no miraría con la mandíbula dislocada a una pareja que se estaba besando. Incluso si son dos chicas las que se están besando.

La mire fijamente, alce una ceja, ella se da la vuelta. Prefiero besar a Cat de nuevo antes de mezclarme con mis compañeros, y estoy segura que la Jade real se estaría sintiendo igual. Así que, solo hago eso. Tome la cara de Cat entre mis manos y puse mis labios junto a los de ella.

 **-Jade, besa a tu novio en tu tiempo-**

Condenado Sikowitz! se estaba poniendo bueno. No lo tomen mal. Lo que quiero decir es que estaba esperando besar a Cat hasta que la clase terminara...no, eso no suena bien. Solo olvidenlo.

Me alejo de Cat, le doy una mirada dura a Sikowitz, y le doy un pequeño beso a Cat en manera de rebelión. Es algo que la Jade real haria.

 **-Bebe-** Cat mira a sus piernas, lo que me a entender que quiere que me quite.

 **-¡Bien!-** frunzo el ceño y me muevo a mi siento, pero no sientes mover mi silla cerca de la de ella así puedo poner mis pies sobre sus piernas. Vi a la Jase real hacer esto con Beck más de una vez ayer - **Cat, André, Robbie y la marioneta. Vengan aquí y mezclense-** les gritó, dejando propósito mi nombre por fuera.

Inmediatamente, Beck, André y Robbie se deslizan de sus asientos.

 **-¡Hable!-** gruñó

Lo hacen de inmediato. Hablan absolutamente acerca de nada. Por Dios, ¿realmente las personas le tienen este miedo a La Jade real?

 **-¿ves? me estoy mezclando-** le digo a Cat antes de tomar mis tijeras otra vez

 **-Así que umm Jade-**

Me doy la vuelta y ahí está Jade, parada a mi lado. Yo no la llame **-Yo solo q-quería disculparme por tirar el café sobre ti ayer. Crees que nosotras podamos...nosotras podamos empezar otra vez, ¿ser amigas? ¿Quizás?-**

Mantengo mi expresión pasiva, pero por dentro estoy echando humo. Ella me está pidiendo ser su amiga, mi labio inferior sobresale, junto mis manos como en una oración de moda, no puedo ayudar pero estoy irritada.

¿Esto es lo que ella piensa de mí? ¿Ella piensa que yo le tengo miedo? Okay, no me gusta tener ninguna confrontación como regla general pero no soy débil, no tartamudeo, pequeño...no importa ¡Jade parece pensar que lo soy!

Busco atrás de mi y tomo una silla acercandola a mi **-Siéntate-** ordenó.

Ella sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta; pero cuando su trasero toca la silla la golpeó. Rápida como la luz, me abalanzo sobre ella y cortó un pedazo de su cabello.

Ella salta de su lugar y toma su cabello, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya tengo lo que quería y ahora giró cuidadosamente al cerrar las tijeras dejando caer resto de cabellos al suelo como confeti.

 **-Que crees que estas haciendo-** Jade me grita

Le sonrió dulcemente

Templar, Templar

Ni modo ya me sali de mi personaje, o hago que ella admita que yo tengo un poco de fuego dentro de mi; que yo no soy solamente una débil tartamuda...no importa

 **-Me estoy mezclando-** respondo. Alzó una ceja, desafiando en mi manera de "mezclar"

Soooobeeeerrr

Visiblemente retrocede antes de girarme para darle un golpe en la cara a quien sea que este sorbiendo en mi oído. Pero no puedo. Es Sikowitz. Y al final es su coco. El tomo otro largo y bastante ruidoso sorbido al lado de mi oído antes de hablar

 **-Hola-** el dice simplemente

 **-Que?-** lo miro devuelta

El estira su mano, yo pretendo que no se que es lo que quiere

 **-Dame, dame-** el dice apuntando a mis tijeras

Lo miro fijamente ante de que empiece hacer el gesto de "dame" con las manos. Después suspiró pesadamente antes de poner mis tijeras en sus manos, la parte puntiaguda apuntando a sus ojos

 **-Las tendrás de vuelta después de que te mezcles-**

 **-Pero me estoy mezclando-**

 **-Como una persona normal-** él grita antes de empezar a caminar

Miro su espalda antes de mirar a mis desoladas manos. Bueno, casi desoladas. Todavía tengo el pedazo de cabello de Jade

Me volteo hacia ella y sostengo el cabello **-Lo quieres de vuelta?-**

 **-No gracias. Quedatelo-** ella se encoge lejos de mi, sigo sosteniendo el cabello

Me encojo de hombros y lo pongo en mi bolsa. No tengo idea del porque pienso que la Jade real haria algo como esto, pero pienso que ella lo haria

- **Creo que probablemente tendrías que decir lo siento-** Cat dice. La miró fijamente y ella está viendo a Jade, solo para resumir la simpatía que sale de sus poros

 **-Pero yo no lo siento-**

 **-Dilo de todas maneras-**

Murmuró algo que puede ser un lo siento…en un idioma alienígena

Me aseguro de no mirar a Jade cuando lo digo, porque no quiero decir eso. Yo no lo siento

Cat se encoge de hombros por Jade, conociendo lo mejor de que el Beck real puede sacar de la Jade real.

Jade le da una pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa a Cat

Siento la necesidad de romper el festejo de amor. El ataque de masa está coqueteando con mi novio enfrente de mi!

-Vamos a jugar un juego- sugiero, arrastrando mis pies como si estuviera caminando sobre pedazos de vidrios ensangrentados, porque estoy segura de que la Jade real lo hubiera hecho

 **-Yay!-** chillo Beck **-Amo los juegos. Una vez mi hermana me enseñó a jugar un juego llamado "corre de los policías"-**

Todos la miraron fijamente

 **-Ellos nos atraparon-** dijo mientras tomaba sus manos. Todos entendimos que el supone que está recordando lo que se siente estar esposado, lo que da a entender que ellos si habían corrido de unos policías reales

Otra vez, nadie dice nada. Que se tiene que decir? no estoy segura de lo que la Jade real querría decir, pero para mi suerte no tengo que responder. Toda la clase es interrumpida cuando la puerta es abierta y una chica entra. Ella tiene el cabello rojo más hermoso que he visto; pero eso me lo guardo. Le puedo hacer un cumplido mañana, cuando la vuelva a ser Tori otra vez.

- **-Los siento mucho señor Sikowitz-** ella exclama, pronunciando totalmente mal su nombre **-me perdi-**

Sikowitz mira a la chica **-Y tu quien eres?-**

 **-Oh, soy Melissa. Soy nueva aqui-** ella sostiene un pedazo de papel. Lo que parece ser su horario

 **-Que apellido tan interesante. Bueno, Melissa Imnuhere, toma asiento. Donde tu quieras!-** Sikowitz concluye, ignorando completamente su horario

 **-No, no. Soy nueva aquí-** explica ella

 **-Seguro que lo eres! toma asiento,por favor-** él dice antes de caminar hacia otro grupo de estudiantes que se está mezclando

Melissa solo se queda parada. Mirándolo. Mi corazón se salió. Pobre cosita luce tan perdida y confundida.

 **-Hey, Melissa. Solo ven a sentarte con nosotros-** le dice Jade a la chica nueva

 **-Chicos, Melissa y yo compartimos el primer periodo-** Jade explica acercando un asiento a mi lado para Melissa. Eso quiere decir que ella comparte el primer periodo conmigo

Me gustaría sonreírle y darle la bienvenida, pero pienso que la Jade real no lo haria. Así que cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y miró fijamente a Jade **-Que si no quiero que ella se siente a mi lado, Vega?-**

Jade rueda los ojos y cambia de asientos con Melissa

Y esta es la parte que más difícil de ser Jade. Hablando en mi mente tal vez antes era liberador, pero eso solo era con las que saben que soy Tori, no Jade

Melissa no lo sabe. Melissa no sabe que no soy yo. Puedo ver el daño y confusión pasar a través de sus ojos cuando dije que no me quería sentar junto a ella, eso me hace sentir como una mierda. Y esa es la parte más difícil de todo esto? pretender que no me importa. Pero me importa. No me gusta herir a las personas. No quiero ser Jade otra vez. Miro el reloj. Cinco minutos más antes del almuerzo. Solo tengo que ser Jade por cinco minutos más

Puedo hacer esto

 **-No, cambia otra vez. Prefiero sentarme al lado de la pelirroja-** le digo a Jade antes de que se siente a mi lado

 **-Que mal-**

Alzó una ceja como si no pudiera creer que ella me está desafiando **-Así que que juego se supone que jugaríamos? yoo-** Robbie corto nuestra pequeña pelea no verbal. Hombre, el es un asco siendo André; y aparentemente no soy la unica que lo ha notado porque Rex dijo **-Esa no es la forma en que André hubiera dicho eso, tonto-**

Dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa. Andre es malo haciendo su voz. Lo acepto, estoy segura que él es cien veces mejor que yo.

 **-Um…-**

Todos miran a Melissa

 **-Lo siento, solo que...que esta...quiero decir, que es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer-** ella mira fijamente a Beck, probablemente pensando porque él está usando un vestido y zapatillas

Me encantaría explicarte que es lo que está pasando. Yo realmente quiero hacerlo, pero eso sería salirme de mi personaje. Asi qeu solo digo -No hables. Solo mira. Eso es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer. Te miras mejor con la boca cerrada de todas maneras-

 **-Jade…-** me llama Cat en un tono de advertencia

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-No hables más-**

 **-Pero yo-**

 **-No más-**

 **-¡Bien!-** quito mis piernas del regazo de Cat y las pongo firmemente frente a mi antes de cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho mirando fijamente a lo que está frente a mi, lo que es Andre.

 **-¡Y corte!-** grita Sikowitz **-¡Todos excelente trabajo! Excepto tú-** él apuntó a un chico que estaba al lado del salón **-tu fallaste miserablemente. Y tú...y tú...oh y definitivamente tú…-** él continúa mientras va alrededor del salón, apuntando a Michoacán chicos pero nunca viene cerca de mi.

 **-¡Pase! Oh Mi Dios ¡Pase! ¡Pase! ¡Pase! ¡Pase!-** gritó muy entusiasmada mientras salto de arriba abajo muchas veces

Después jale a Cat y le di un abrazo. Lo que quiero decir _un abrazo inmenso_ , antes de darles a sus labios un fuerte beso

El salón se quedó en silencio, otra vez, y yo se porque. Bese a Cat. Ya no soy Jade y ella no es Beck, ¡pero yo la bese de todos modos!

No es mi culpa. Solo estaba entusiasmada por no haber fallado y no se...supongo que por el hecho de que ella estaba haciendo de mi "novio" y esto pasó

Gracias a Dio Cat no se asustó. Ella solo chillo **-¡yo también!-** y empezó a saltar de arriba abajo tal y como yo lo había hecho

 **-¡Lo sé!-** celebró con ella. Escogiendo dejar un poquito de Jade en mi, la parte de que Jade que no le importa lo que los demás piensen de ella. Si actuó como si no me importara tal vez a los demás en el salón tampoco les importará

¡Y funcionó! Todos siguieron haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Escuche diferentes conversaciones,mesillas moviéndose, libros y mochilas pasando; el trabajo terminó

Me separe de Cat rápidamente, buscando a la chica nueva. No me he olvidado de ella y quiero que ella sepa de que soy Tori; que solo pretendía ser mala.

La encontré inmediatamente. Ella estaba hablando con Jade, la cual la estaba ignorando mientras va por su mochila

Camine hacia ella y le toque el hombro. Ella me miró duramente, me lo merezco; pero antes de que yo pueda explicarle Sikowitz grita **-¡Melissa Imnuhere! Ven por favor-**

Después suena la campana

 **-Me voy a cambiar-** Beck anuncia besando a Jade en la mejilla **-nos vemos en el café-**

Andre, Robbie y Cat dicen **-yo también-** antes de asentir

Yo también asiento, pero realmente quiero hablar con Melissa cuando Sikowitz termine, así que me quedo detrás. Suerte para mí, no necesito cambiarme. Solo tengo que sacarme estos dichosos piercings y término

 **-Ow-** retrocedo al sacarlos. Esta no es una buena experiencia

 **-Hey, Vega-** Jade prácticamente gruñó poniéndose frente a mí. Frunzo el ceño hacia ella. No tengo idea del porque ella sigue aquí

 **-Si, ¿Jade?-**

 **-Dame esos-**

Ella apuntó a los aretes que me acabo de quitar. Entrecierro mis ojos sospechosamente pero los entrego de todos modos. Ella los mete en una bolsa asegurándose de aceptar el aire, luego se dirige hacia la puerta, sin ninguna explicación aburrida que ofrecer

¿Qué diablos hará ellas con esas cosas?

Corro un poco para poder alcanzarla, olvidando completamente de que quiero hablar con Melissa, tome a Jade del brazo. Ella se da vuelta, con la mirada en llamas **-¡Nunca me toques!-** gritó

La deje ir inmediatamente pero no estoy asustada. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Fui Jade por un día y hay algunas cosas que me gustan acerca de ella. Me gusta que ella no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, sin importar las consecuencias. Me gusta que duerma. Me gusta su Malvada sonrisa. Es mucha diversión por hacer. Inclusive me gustan las extensiones azules **-Solo quería decirte que me divertí mucho siendo tu, Jade-** le digo, no es lo que originalmente quería decir

 **-Estoy segura que lo hiciste-**

 **-Así que…-**

Ella me da una mirada en blanco

Ruedo mis ojos **-Así que ¿qué te gusto de ser yo?-** pregunte

Ella mueve su cabeza a un lado y me mira aún más; y solo cuando llegó a la conclusión de un ella no me va a responder, ella dice **-aprendí algunas cosas-**

 **-En serio, ¿cómo qué?-** sonrío

 **-Odio a Tori-**

-0-

Durante los últimos dos días he tratado de gustarle a Jade. Bueno, creo que gustar es una palabra muy fuerte ella ha estado imitando mi voz e insultandome cada vez que tiene oportunidad. A este punto, creo que ella no se conforma solo odiándome

Miro hacia el casillero de Jade mientras me dirijo al mío. No sé porque. Sé que hay una probabilidad que no esté ahí.

Ella a duras penas está en el primer periodo

No es que me daría cuenta de que el,a estaba ahí hoy porque veo a Danny. Mi ex-novio de Sherwood

¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?!

El me mira inmediatamente, no me dio tiempo de escapar y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto

 **-¿Tori?-** me llama audible mete y corre hacia mi. Él sonríe abiertamente, él está malditamente feliz de verme

Deseo sentirme de la misma manera

 **-Te ves asombrosa-** él exclama antes de ponerse a mi lado. Yo gruño, creo que el va a tocarme la cara o algo, pero él no lo hace. El toca mi arete y mueve su cabeza en aprobación **-Esto es genial-** él sonríe

Mi arete es más que genial. Está hecho de plumajes largos en azul y morado; tan largos que caen por mis hombros mezclándose con mi cabello. Las plumas me recuerdan a las extensiones que use cuando fui Jade. Realmente amo estas cosas pero no tanto como para seguir usándolas después del martes. Eso es algo de Jade. Así que fui al centro comercial y me compre un montón de estos aretes. Tengo cerca de dos decenas de diferentes colores así puedes combinarlos con mi ropa

Puse mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, discretamente jalando mi arete lejos de Danny. El no lo noto.

 **-Así que, ¿qué haces aquí?-** preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara. Pensando que él realmente no se merece que sea buena con él, pero he decidido serlo de todos modos. Así soy yo.

 **-Mi novia, ella está aquí y se supone que la vería pero creo que se le olvido-**

 **-Sabes que Danny, me tengo que ir. Se supone que vería a alguien en cinco minutos-** lo interrumpo, abruptamente no sintiendo lo "buena"

 **-Que mal-** él dice haciendo un puchero **-quizás podamos salir o algo, tal vez en una cita doble…espera ¿estas salen con alguien no?-**

Oh, él es un idiota

 **-Claro que estoy saliendo con alguien-** le digo antes de pensar en las consecuencias que puedan venir después de estar mintiendo. Solo no quiero que el piense que estoy miserable y sola sin el. Porque no lo estoy. Solo no tengo un novio, solo eso. Puedo ser feliz sin un novio.

Yo puedo

 **-Genial, así puedes conocer a mi novia y puedo conocer con ¿quién estás saliendo? ¿El viernes te parece bien?-** el pregunta

 **-¿Este viernes? ¿Mañana?-**

 **-Si-** el inclina un poco la cabeza dándome una sonrisa. Esto es malo, es como si él supiera que no estoy saliendo con nadie y está tratando de engañarme.

No le quiero dar esa satisfacción **-¿Estás seguro de que no será incómodo para ti?-** le digo inmediatamente

Su sonrisa se ensancha **-Oh, estoy seguro-**

 **-Okay, suena bien. Te veo mañana-** digo antes de darme vuelta y alejarme

¡Diablos! ¡Qué acabo de hacer! No tengo ninguna cita. ¡Ugh! ¿Cómo me metí en este lío? No, como salgo de esto ahora

¡Piensa Tori, piensa!

Pero no piensa en nada en las siguientes horas porque las respuestas para mi problema son bastante sencillas. Puedo hacer una de tres cosas

A- Puedo cancelar la cita doble para mañana

B- Puedo hacer que alguien pretenda ser mi cita o

C- Simplemente puedo morir antes de mañana

Suspiro pesadamente y me dirijo a mi siguiente clase el cuarto periodo.,mi clase favorita porque es Sikowitz

Opcione estás fuera de la pregunta; lo que quiere decir que necesito encontrara a alguien que pretenda ser mi cita.

En la primera persona en la que pienso es André. Él es mi mejor amigo aquí, pero cambió de parecer inmediatamente. Por mucho que ame a André, él no es un buen actor. El está aquí porque es un genio de la música. No cree que haya un instrumento en el mundo que no pueda tocar. Pero si quiero convencer a Danny de que seguí adelante, mi compañero tendrá que hacerle ver que es mi novio

La siguiente persona es Beck. Él es uno de los mejores actores aquí, pero él ya tiene a Jade. Jade me mataría solo de pensar eso.

Y eso es todo. Esos son los únicos dos chicos que consideró. Si, no me moleste en pensar en Robbie. Él es un poco...bueno, él usa pantalones de mujer, tú sabes?

Espera una chica. ¡Podría llevar a una chica a la cita! Oh, Danny se asustaría. Él tiene la idea de que las chicas solo salen con otras chicas porque nunca tuvieron a un hombre de verdad antes. Él estaría totalmente fuera de sí, si sabe que estoy saliendo con una chica ahora.

Entre más lo pienso, más mejor suena; y entre más mejor suena más determinada estoy en hacerlo.

Pienso..realmente pienso que lo voy hacer. Yo puedo hacerlo. Beso a Cat, ¿no lo hice?

Si, ya tome mi decisión. Llevaré a una chica a la cita doble. Ahora solo que chica; lo que podría ser fácil si solo asoció a dos chicas; Cat y Jade

Puedo llevar a Cat. Sería fácil. Todo lo que tengo que decir es que estamos jugando y ella lo hará. Lo sé. Pero con lo adorable que es Cat, sé que no lo hará bien. Danny sabría que no estoy con ella en serio. Ella no es una amenaza después de todo

Así que eso nos deja...Jade

Okay, otra vez a pensar en los chicos. Tal vez pueda llevar a Beck sin que Jade se de cuenta

 **-Tori, Tori-** doy un pequeño salto y miró con expresión culpable en mi rostro. Ahí está el, Beck y está con Jade

 **-¿Puedes venir aquí?-** él dice y el sentimiento de pavor cae sobre mi. Ellos están discutiendo. Lo,puedo decir y no quiero estar en el medio

 **-¿Qué?-** digo con cautela, esperanza con él se de cuenta de que no quiero estar "ir ahí"

Él no lo hace. Hace un gesto para que vaya y arrastro mis pies, haciendo esfuerzo consciente para no ver a Jade. Solo sé que ella me está mirando. Ella lo hace mucho.

 **-Si tú fueras mi novia-** Beck empieza y me contraigo en dolor, sé que esta no es la mejor manera de empezar cuando tienes a Jade al lado

 **-Oh, excelente manera de empezar la pregunta-** ella gruñe

¿Ven? El jueves fui Jade. Sabía que diría eso

 **-¿Estarías enojada si yo solo fuera un amigo de Alyssa Vaughn?-** Beck La ignora y continúa preguntándome. Y realmente quiero estar fuera de esto. La verdad es, no me gustaría. Danny tenía una "amiga". Encontré fotos de ella en su teléfono. Le pregunté quién era ella porque sabía que no estudiaba en nuestra escuela. El me dijo que era una vieja amiga. Que a duras penas podía ver porque ella vivía lejos.

Luego supe que no vivía lejos y que ella y Danny eran más que solo "amigos"

 **-¡A quién le importa lo que ella piensa!-** Jade exclama antes de que yo pueda detenerme, les digo que no me gustaría si él fuera amigo de Alyssa Vaughn

 **-A mí me importa lo que piensa-** Jade dice después de escuchar mi respuesta. Ella toma un paso hacia mí y pone un brazo sobre mis hombros. Estuve tratando de gustarle por dos días pero esto no se siente bien. Me siento miserable. Especial meten cuando Beck me pregunta si una novia debería de confiar en su novio. Porque él está en lo correcto. Beck no es Danny. Jade debería de confiar en el.

Miro al patio antes de responder **-yeah, ella debería ser capaz-**

 **-Está bien, ¿sabes?-** Jade dice y su tono me hace mirarla

 **-Dime que-** Beck replica

Esto es malo. Lo puedo sentir **-No, no, no le digas el que-** tomó el brazo de Jade pero ella me ignora. Ella no me grita por estarla tocando. Ella siempre me grita por tocarla

 **-Terminamos-** ella apunta a Beck

 **-Así que, ¿estás terminando conmigo?-** Beck preguntó, él no la está tomando enserio. Ni yo puedo tomarla en serio porque es una razón ridícula para terminar con alguien

Jade abre su boca y en la manera en que pone sus labios puedo decir que ella va a decir que si

No,le doy la oportunidad. Cubro su boca con una mano y tomó su brazo con la otra **-No, no,no,no, ella no lo está haciendo-** le digo a Beck

Ella me ue su cabeza poniéndose de frente a mí, sus ojos abiertos. Estoy segura que ella no puede creer que tenga el valor de silenciarla y yo se que en la mirada de sus ojos dice que ella va a matarme, pero no la dejo ir

 **-No, no; ustedes no están terminando-** yo si siseo moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro

Ella toma mi muñeca tratando de liberarse pero me rehuso. Estoy realmente sorprendida de que no haya mordido aún. Si lo roles hubieran cambiado definitivamente ella tendría una mordida en su mano ahora.

Ella le da tirones a mi mano más Fuertes esta vez y su boca es libre **-ye-** es todo lo que puede decir antes de cubra su boca con mi otra mano

 **-¡Vega!-** ella gruñe en mi mano. Su voz es amortiguada pero yo se mi nombre cuando lo oigo, no importa cómo lo pronuncian

 **-¡No están terminando!-** muevo mi cabeza un poco más

Ella no puede terminar con Beck. No ahora. No hoy. Si lo hace, todo será mi culpa. Deje que mi experiencia influenciara en la respuesta a la pregunta de Beck. Tal vez si hubiera usado la mentalidad de Jade fuera fácil, deje que ella pensara que era una tonta al pensar que Beck podía engañarla, que ellos estarían bien.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que la sigue cosa que sabía era que mi espalda iba a dar duro contra el concreto.

Jade me empujó. Subconscientemente, caí en cuenta de que estaba cayendo porque agarre el rostro de Jade fuertemente y ella cayó sobre mi

¿Porque ella siempre está sobre mi? _¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque?_

La quite fuera de mi, volteando nos así por primera vez estoy arriba de ella. Esto se siente bien...umm no de esa manera, pero,soy la ganadora esta vez o lo que sea

No puedo celebrar. Ella nos giró otra vez y me mira fijamente

Trague duro, esperando como ella va hacerme daño porque lo que he hecho. Ella va abofetear, me golpeara, me sacara los ojos, ¿qué?

Ella aprieta mi nariz

 **-Ow, Jade-** exclamó. Okay, apretar mi nariz no suena como mucho pero aún duele un poco

Ella se levanto y limpio la suciedad imaginaria de sus ropas. Yo la imite

 **-Si, Beck. Estoy terminando contigo-** ella dice suavemente, como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpida. Después ella camina en la dirección opuesta a la clase de Sikowitz. Creo que ella se irá a casa y me siento peor que antes. Jade nunca se salta la clase de Sikowitz

 **-¡Lo siento!, Beck-** le digo al novio de Jade. Ex-novio supongo

Él me sonríe **-no te preocupes por eso-** dice antes de irse a clases

Lo sigo, pero mi teléfono comienza a vibrar. Lo sacó de mi bolsa y gruño cuando veo que es un mensaje de Danny recordandome la cita doble de mañana. Él realmente está entusiasmado. Ahí puso casi láminas de signos de exclamación en su pequeño mensaje. Esto me hace enojar. No, él me hace enojar. Él hizo que no pudiera darles a mis amigos un buen consejo sobre su relación, y ahora quiero golpearlo. Quiero verlo retorcerse malditamente mal; y yo se que la mejor manera es invitando a una chica a la cita doble

Y yo conozco a la chica perfecta

Jade. Ella es una excelente actriz. Es hermosa, intimidante y ella haría a Danny sentirse más pequeño se su masticada uña del dedo meñique

Seguro que ella me dirá que no cuando le pregunté pero voy hacer lo que sea para obtener un sí de ella. ¡No me importa si ella quiere que le haga la tarea por todo el apoyo! Entonces, después de la cita del viernes, haré todo lo posible para que ella vuelva con Beck. Sin importar lo que eso sea.

Se los debo.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

~~Jade~~

Está pasando otra vez. Estoy teniendo un mal en Hollywood Arts. Esta vez no es la culpa de Vega, a pesar de que buscaré un lado para culparla más tarde. Solo termine con Beck ayer. Habíamos estado saliendo desde siempre y solo eso, perdí mi temperamento y mi novio. Y el tiene el valor de presentar con Alyssa Vaughn hoy.

No estoy de acuerdo, así que corro al baño de mujeres

Debería de llorar. Quiero llorar. Las chicas normales estarían llorando ahora mismo. Pero yo soy Jade West. Duramente puedo llorar y no soy una chica normal.

 **-Um, ¿hey Jade?-**

Whoa, esto es como un deja vu o algo asi. Muevo mis ojos y ahí está Vega. Le frunzo el ceño **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** le preguntó duramente; porque yo ya sé lo que ella quiere. Ella quiere saber si estoy bien y yo prefiero meter mi dedo meñique en el triturador de la basura que soportar su pena.

 **-Yo estaba uh...yo estaba preguntándome si tu puedes ayudarme con algo-**

Me doy vuelta y le doy mi atención, enarco mi ceja inquisitivamente. Que egoista es ella. Ella viene después de que he visto a mi novio, mi _ex-novio_ , venir a la escuela con Alyssa Vaughn. Alyssa maldita Vaughn! estoy teniendo un _momento_ , y ella quiere saber si le puede ayudar con algo

Okay, honestamente estoy aliviada, tal vez impresionada (otra vez esa palabra), de que ella no me haya preguntado de que si estoy bien; pero al mismo tiempo, ¿porque mierdas yo la ayudare con algo?

Ella toma un respiracion profunda, tomando con eso el coraje antes de que pueda continuar **-¿Podemos pretender que estamos saliendo?-**

Mi quijada cae

 **-Solo por esta noche. Solo eso, lo juro!-** ella se precipita a decir

Cierro mi boca con un audible chasquido y miro hacia mi misma

¿Falda? Comprobada

¿Pechos? doblemente comprobados

Vagina. Invisible para todos, pero definitivamente está ahí. Así que, comprobada

Definitivamente hoy soy una chica

Miro a Vega, esperando que ella pueda captarlo sin necesidad de que se lo diga

Ella no lo hace

 **-Mi ex, Danny, está saliendo con una chica que viene aquí, y casualmente ayer me encontré con él y casualmente le dije que estaba saliendo con alguien, y casualmente el me invito a mi y mi pareja a una cita doble esta noche, y casualmente le dije que si asi que ahora necesito una cita-** ella continúa rápidamente como si yo no la estuviera mirando con si ella hubiera perdido su jodida mente completamente. Ella esta así como jodidamente determinada a que yo escuche y espera a que su explicación me haga entender lo que ella me está preguntando.

No lo hace.

 **-¿Así que..lo harías?-** ella pide desesperadamente, su labio inferior sobresale poniendo un patético puchero

 **-¿Así que besas a Cat una vez y ahora eres bi?-** la provocó

Esto es un error. Debi decir que no, ruedo mis ojos y la dejo de pie por si misma. En lugar, de darle el coraje para seguir hablando. Nunca haria algo asi a proposito no si me beneficia a mi...lo cual esto no lo hace.

 **-No! yo soy hetero-** Vega se sonroja y luego continúa con su explicación **-es solo que, bueno, Danny dice que las lebianas son lesbianas porque sus ex-novios no hicieron "eso" bien, así que me di cuenta de que si llevaba una chica a la cita doble-** ella desvía, sin necesidad de elaborar todo porque no soy una tonta. Lo entiendo. Si su ex piensa que las chicas solo corren con las de su mismo sexo es porque sus novios apestan en la cama, él recibiría un golpe en su orgullo si Vega se presenta con una chica. Especialmente porque el fue el primero y el único. El pensara que fue bastante malo que ella no quería nunca tratarlo con otro chico. Es como si de una sola vez la volvió gay debido a lo inadecuado que fue.

Este actualmente es un plan ingenioso. Sutil, pero relativamente malvado. Le dejaría demasiado daño psicológico, el cual es el mejor tipo de daño que se puede hacer. Es el tipo de daño que _siempre_ se queda asustandolo, del tipo de daño que no se puede sanar. No puedo creer que Vega pensó todo esto. Y aunque estoy impresionada, yo sigo siendo yo.

 **-Encuentra a alguien mas-** le dio despreocupadamente

 **-Pero tu eres la mejor actriz que conozco, por favor Jade!-**

Mmm, un ruego y una caricia al orgullo. No hay muchas cosas que ame pero que me rueguen y que acaricien mi orgullo

Es muy malo para Vega que me disguste cada vez más

 **-Ve con Cat ella puede hacerlo-** ruedo mis ojos y paso empujándola

Ella se da vuelta y toma mi brazo. Esta chica nunca aprende

Muevo mi brazo lejos de ella y cerca de recordarle que nunca me toque pero ella me interrumpe **-¿Cat? por favor Jade… te daré mis mesadas, incluyendo mi dinero del almuerzo por todo un mes-**

Resoplo

 **-Dos meses-** ella replica

 **-De ningu-espera, me estas diciendo que ¿te quedaras sin comer por dos meses?-** tambien amo traerle un poco de sufrimiento a la vida de Vega. Incluso con las cosas pequeñas, como la idea de que ella va aguantar hambre, me da un estremecimiento. Y cuando lo pienso, ayudar a Vega puede probablemente ayudarme a mi tambien. Tal vez si Beck piensa igual que el chico Danny lo hace. Tal vez si él me mira con Vega… **-Bien, lo hare-**

 **-¿Tu...Tu vas? gracias-**

 **-Espera, hay condiciones-** levanto mi mano, deteniendo el tartamudeo de agradecimiento que van asaltar mis oídos.

Ella se queda callada inmediatamente; sus ojos mirando mi cara, dándome toda su atención y moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con mis términos. Así de desesperada esta

 **-Necesitamos salir por más tiempo que solo una noche-** su boca cae abierta **-Whoa, ¿Más tiempo? ¿Porque más tiempo? ¿Que tan largo es más tiempo?-** ella me interrumpe, claramente moviendo la cabeza en modo de fastidio. Dios, odio a Vega cuando se pone asi.

 **-Unos cuantos mese o así, supongo-** me encojo despreocupadamente, con mi intento de calmarla. Tal vez ella more que no es la gran cosa para mi, asi ella creera que no será la gran cosa

 **-¿Meses?!-**

Bueno, eso no funcionó

 **-¿Porque?-** ella se asusta aún más

 **-No puedo dejar que Beck piense que solo eres un rebote-** gruno impacientemente, me doy cuenta del porque ella está completamente asustada y es entendible. Piensen en eso, me gustaría ser un poquito descolocada si ella no fuera una histérica. Digo, son meses...pretendiendo ser una pareja...con Vega

Dios, ahora estoy teniendo pensamientos

Pero no cambió de parecer o me echó para atrás. Este es el mejor plan. Lo puedo sentir. Beck va a creer que yo me enamore, que realmente me enamore de alguien más. El va a sentir que me perdió para siempre; que nunca volveré con él porque ya no estoy interesada en lo que él me pueda ofrecer. Y es ahi cuando volvere con el, porque entonces asi el tendra miedo de dejarme ir otra vez.

 **-¿Beck?-**

La irritante voz de Vega me saca de mis pensamientos. Yo le gruno

 **-Yeah, Beck, mi ex. ¿Lo recuerdas?-**

Sus ojos se entrecierran y prácticamente puede ver un foco con la luz encendida haciendo un click **-Oh! lo entiendo! quieres hacer que el sienta celos asi se dara cuenta de que el no quiere verte con alguien mas, mas que con el y asi que el no querra a nadie mas para ti, ¿verdad? Estas tratando de regresar con él-** ella sonríe radiantemente

 **-Muy bien! Vega-** ruedo mis ojos. Porque lo tiene que poner todo romántico?

 **-Y umm...yo te voy ayudar pretendiendo que estoy saliendo contigo umm…-** ella tragó duro **-¿por más tiempo?-**

 **-¿Eso es un problema?-** gruñó

 **-No-** ella sonríe abiertamente **-Yo puedo hacerlo-**

Bicho raro

 **-Bien. Me darás tres meses de tu mesada-** continuo como si ella nunca me hubiera interrumpido **-te voy a tratar mal frente a todos y no puedes decirle a nadie que solo estamos pretendiendo. Si voy a ser tu novia, yo voy a ser tu novia, lo entiendes-** negocio

Ella asiente entusiasmada

 **-Y quiero decir a nadie-** le amenazó

Ella no lo duda y asiente. Grita un **-SII!-** antes de saltar de arriba abajo, aplaudiendo como un mono

La miró fijamente. ¿Qué pasa con ella? Solo la time. lo tuve que hacer porque soy yo. Pero ella no se molesta, ella está de acuerdo con mis terminos asi de rapido. Quiero decir, ella va a tener que salir conmigo por más tiempo de lo que ella quería, y darme mas dinero, y tendré que humillarla algunas veces y más. Esto no es justo para ella después de todo.

 **-Promesa de meñique-** ella sonríe, poniendo su dedo arriba

 **-¿Porqueee-uh?-** me quejo **-¿Que pasa contigo y las promesas de meñique?-**

Ella se encoge de hombros, manteniendo su dedo para que lo tome

Miró a su estúpido meñique

 **-Es el juramento más solemne que una personas puede hacer. Más que una unión en un contrato legal-** ella explica

 **-¿Huh?-**

 **-Una promesa de meñique es la promesa más pura que una persona puede hacer-** ella continúa animadamente **-¿no recuerdas cuando eras una niña? Si hacias una promesa de meñique tenías que hacerla sin importar que porque eras muy pequeña para romper una promesa o buscar una aguja en un agujero o-**

 **-Como sea!-** exclamó tomando su dedo. Dios, ¿ella nunca iba a parar?

Luego ella se lanza sobre mi; poniendo su delgados brazo alrededor de mi cuello abrazándome fuerte. Realmente fuerte. Sus pechos están aplastando los míos, y lo mismo está pasando abajo. Ella prácticamente me esta cojiendo en seco.

Empujala, Jade!

Lo intente. Moví mis manos a su cintura lista para hacerlo pero entonces escuchó un fuerte chillido y abruptamente sentí los brazos de alguien más sobre nosotras **-Yo tambien, yo tambien!-** ella chilla entusiasmada y yo se quien es "ella" es Cat. Alguien a quien no puedo matar por abrazarme exactamente. Ella es mi mejor amiga después de todo.

Pero puedo empujarla

Así que lo hago **-Quitense!-** grito y muevo a las dos chicas empujandolas fuerte

 **-Ow!-** ellas lloran

Cat cayó sobre el regazo de Vega y es la imagen más perturbadora porque el vestido de Cat es muy corto y puedo ver sus bragas. Pensarías que ella usaría shorts de chico o un shot regular debajo. Pero no, ella está usando unas amarillas prendas íntimas con ojos azules en cada lado.

Maldito Bob Esponja

Muevo mi cabeza y las dejo en el bano.

-0-

A lo rápido que nosotras llegamos a Nozu, me di cuenta de una cosa. Hay una multitud como en el infierno, lo que da a entender que nos tomara mucho tiempo para encontrar una maldita mesa.

 **-Aquel es Danny-** Vega susurra nerviosamente mientras apunta al chico de cabellos oscuros que está sentado al fondo del lugar...cerca de los baños.

Vulgar

 **-Sonríe-** el susurro **-estas feliz porque estas conmigo. No tengas miedo de el nunca más-**

La miro por el rabillo del ojo, ella toma una fuerte bocanada de aire siguiendo mis instrucciones. Ella puso una brillante e ingeniosa sonrisa en su cara antes de caminar hacia las pis-cabinas y su ex

Danny encontró a Vega rápidamente y hace su mejor intento de no poner cara de bobo

No voy a mentir. Ella luce bien esta noche. Ella no está usando el típico vestido corto, apretado del abdomen, vestido que grita "Estoy desesperada de que mi ex mire lo que perdió" No, ella está usando unos jeans azules ajustados, botas café, un top beige, una chaqueta blanca y sus aretes de plumas. Sexy/casual...o algo asi.

Yo, por mi parte, no me vestí para la ocasión. Sigo usando lo que use en la escuela hoy. Falda negra apretada del abdomen, botas negras y un realmente ajustado y claramente revelador top negro.

Y me sigo viendo malditamente bien, si me lo digo a mi misma

 **-Hola Danny-** Vega dice animadamente mientras se pone frente a él

 **-Hey Tori-** él dice prácticamente en un orgasmo antes de abrazarla; un abrazo del que puedo ver que ella no quiere ser parte

Decidí ahí que el no me gusta

Me gustaba antes. Quiero decir, ¿Que es no gustar? El engaño a Vega; lo que quebró su corazón y luego lo molió en millones de pedacitos cuando la dejo. Miserable, ¿Verdad? Pero realmente no puedo encontrar otro signo para el. No me pregunten ¿porque? porque no lo se. Le echo la culpa a mis buenos instintos cuando conozco a las personas

Y mis instintos me dicen que Danny es una _Bolsa de mierda_

 **-Okay, suficiente-** jalo el brazo de Vega tan fuerte que la bolsa de mierda de su ex casi cae al piso; pero bolsa de mierda logra detenerse al último momento.

Que mal. Hubiera amado ver como caía y se quebraba algunas partes del cuerpo

Bolsa de mierda toma asiento emocionado porque Vega haga lo mismo

El apenas y me da una mirada

 **-Así que, ¿dónde está tu novia?-** Vega pregunta mientras se mueve para que me descile a su lado

 **-Ella está en el bano. Saldra en un segundo-** el sonrie **-hey yo pense que ibas a traer a tu cita, Tori. ¿Que paso?-** el canturrea como si estuviera triste

El no lo pensó. Lo puedo decir, él pretende hacerlo; o eso o el no esta tratando de esconderlo porque el quiere que Vega se sienta incómoda.

Sospecho que ya es tarde y el no me gusta después de todo. Es mi cosa. Si alguien se va a joder a Vega , esa voy a ser yo. Yo soy su tormento. Ella es mi víctima MIA!. El necesita encontrar su maldito saco de golpear

 **-Yo soy su cita, Jade-** hablo, levanto mi mano hacia el. El no la toma la primera. El está muy ocupado en shock en su propia estupidez. Enarco una ceja, esperando que él no acepta mi mano. Lentamente él toma mi mano antes de dar un débil apretón.

Patético

Apretó su mano, fuerte y sonrió el tiempo que él se retuerce en un dolor silencioso. El tiene que probar que es un hombre de verdad ahora que su ex está saliendo con una chica. Y los hombres no lloran cuando una mujer les toma la mano con fuerza

 **-Jade, prometiste ser buena-** ella murmura a mi lado

Yo no prometí esa cosa; pero ese no es el punto. Ella está actuando; tirando esa líneas para obtener un poco de diálogo. Ella lo esta haciendo mejor de lo que pense que lo haria. Actualmente, ella lo esta haciendo excelente si tengo que ser honesta conmigo misma. Lo que me hace sentir que necesito detener mi juego.

Dejo ir la mano de bolsa de mierda y el la mueve. Yo espero que el e iga "fuerte agarre" pero él no lo hace. Que mal porque tengo la respuesta perfecta bailando en la punta de mi lengua

 **-Jade…-**

Me encojo al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Vega antes de mirarla. No debí hacer eso. Se supone que Vega es mi cita. No puedo hacer obvio que ella no me gusta. ¿Cómo es eso de que yo tengo que actuar como la amateur? Yo sé mejor que eso. Yo soy mejor que eso. Así que, en un intento de cubrir mi error, digo rapido la siguiente línea

 **-Yo no me voy a disculpar-** digo, haciendo como si esa fuera la razon detras de la sucia mirada que le di a ella

Ella mueve su cabeza y suspiró dramáticamente **-Nunca lo haces-**

 **-¿Que se supone que eso significa?-** le frunzo el ceño

A Pesar de que Vega tendría que estar "castigandome", ella me da una enorme sonrisa antes de rodar sus ojos juguetonamente **-Sonaste igual a Cat-**

Mi ceno cae. Ella está absolutamente en lo correcto y es un pensamiento devastador. Dios, ayudame si otro diálogo de Cat se me pega

 **-Volvi-** voy asumir que la chica que anunció su presencia es la actual novia perdida de bolsa de mierda

 **-Esta es mi novia, Melissa Belle-** Danny la presenta

No pongo atención hasta que ella dice **-Ellas lo saben, tenemos el cuarto periodo juntas-**

Es ahí cuando levanto la vista y la miro, y me doy cuenta que es la bonita pelirroja que actualmente puedo reconocer. Había olvidado su nombre hasta ahora, pero recuerdo que ella tiró sus libros frente a mi y tuve que ayudarle a recogerlos porque era Tori

 **-¿Así que tu eres la novia de Danny?-** Vega dice educadamente y le da una mirada. Por mi parte yo no sonrío o le miró. Es muy arrogante que ella piense que yo sabía quién era ella. No me gustan las personas que piensan muy alto acerca de ellos mismos.

 **-Así que Melissa, ¿Tu compartes clases con Tori y su novia?-** Danny pregunta. Él está tratando de sonar casual dejando salir la palabra fuera de su boca, pero es más que obvio que él está cuestionando mi relación con Vega, sutilmente preguntandole a la pelirroja por una confirmación

Cabron

 **-¿Novia?-** Melissa le frunce el ceño a Vega. Y con buena razón. Ella solo nos ha visto discutir.

 **-Ella no es mi novia-** hablo antes de que Vega lo arruine **-Solo co-**

 **-Jade!-** ella me interrumpe...después de darme un codazo en las costillas

Yo la voy a matar

 **-Hazlo de nuevo, Vega…-** le reto

Ella rueda los ojos fuerte

 **-Así que, ¿cuanto tiempo tiene de conocerse?-** la pelirroja pregunta

 **-Oh, no la conocía hasta después de haber entrado a HA-** Vega responder porque estoy segura como el infierno que yo no lo iba hacer. Por como la pelirroja hizo la pregunta...suena como una trampa

 **-¿Pero pensé que me dijiste que empezaste el lunes?-** bolsa de mierda le pregunta a Vega sospechosamente

 **-Lo hice-** Vega tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera confundida del porque él está usando ese tono con ella

 **-Hiciste movimientos rápidos-** el murmuro

La pelirroja le da un codazo, pero no es claramente suficiente. Tengo la enorme urgencia de cruzar la mesa y arrancarle los pulmones

Y no tengo idea del porque

Seguro, el prácticamente está llamando a mi cita una puta, pero mi cita es Vega. Ella no me gusta de todos modos

 **-Es solo que ustedes chicas actúan como si se conocieran de más tiempo-** la pelirroja corta con la sonrisa más acusatoria que he visto. Ella tiene algo. Es el punto que ella quiere hacer

Y hay viene

 **-Así que, ¿cuanto tienen?-**

 **-¿Coger?-** le interrumpo **-desde el lunes-**

 **-Jade!-** Vega cierra los ojos y toda su cara esta igual de roja que un chile

No me disculpo. Digo lo que creo y creo lo que digo. Se que es una mentira, pero el objetivo es dejar a la pelirroja en shock para que no sea capaz de hablar, porque ya estoy cansada de responder sus malditas preguntas

Pero no funciono

 **-Espera, creí que terminaste ayer con Beck-** la pelirroja acusa

 **-Lo hice-**

 **-Así que…-**

No respondo. Ella es capaz de entender lo que quiero insinuar

 **-Así que ¿ustedes estaban juntas mientras tu estabas con Beck?-** la pelirroja dejó salir, poniéndolo todo en la mesa. Puedo hasta decir que ella está en lo correcto y verme como una traidora o puedo decirle la verdad y decirle que Vega y yo nunca hemos tenido intimidad.

 **-Ya te lo dije, no estamos juntas. Solo cojemos algunas veces-** es mi respuesta

 **-Jade!-**

 **-Vega!-** le remedo

Ella me mira, su mandíbula se mueve de arriba abajo. Ella es buena y molesta

La miro de vuelta con una sonrisa inocente en mi cara

 **-¿Cómo es que la llamas por su apellido?-** bolsa de mierda pregunta

 **-Porque odio Tori. Es quejoso y molesto-** respondió impaciente haciendo rechinar mis dientes. Solo quiero golpear sus intestinos

Es como su novia, su tono es acusador. ¿Qué pasa con el? No. ¿Qué pasa con ellos que tengo que hacer para convencerlos de que Vega y yo estamos en algo? ¿Cogerla frente a ellos?

 **-Pero es mi nombre!-** Vega hace un puchero, poniéndome en una conversación

 **-Vega. No es un buen nombre tampoco pero es mil veces mejor que...el otro-** me encojo, como si pensara que su nombre me da pesadillas. Y lo hace. Estare asustada para siempre por todas las cosas que Tori hizo el martes. Quiero decir, tuve que recoger a las mocosas de la escuela ayer por culpa de Tori

 **-Ahora ustedes dos tienen alguna otra estupida pregunta-** les gruñó a bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja

 **-Se buena…-** Vega advierte

 **-No puedo. No me gustan las preguntas estupidas.. o personas-**

 **-Dijiste que lo intentarías-** Vega improvisa **-dijiste que serias buena con el-**

 **-Lo intente-** le seguí fácilmente

 **-¿A eso le llamas intentar?-** Vega suelta **-¿Puedes sonreír una vez tan siquiera. No les has sonreído ni una vez. Cómo es eso tratar?-**

No lo es

 **-Bueno, el no me gusta, bebe-** me encojo despreocupada

 **-Jade!-** Vega hace una cara como si estuviera en shock por mi manera de decirlo

 **-¿Que?-** le doy una mirada diciéndole que ella no debería estar en shock. Luego de mirarla y mirar a bolsa de mierda

 **-No me gustas-** le digo directamente

El me miro y yo le devuelvo la mirada con todo el odio que pude reunir, lo que no me tomo mucho esfuerzo

Él tragó audiblemente

Rufián

 **-Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner asi, hubiera venido sola-** ella cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho

 **-No, no lo hubieras hecho-** replicó rápidamente, poniéndome en modo de novia celosa

 **-¿Y porque no?-**

 **-Porque no te hubiera dejado-**

 **-¿Dejarme? Porque no me dejarías? ¿Porque te importa de todos modos? ¿Tu no eres mi novia, recuerdas?-**

Diablos, ella es buena

Pero lo puedo hacer mejor

 **-Bien-** me encojo de hombros

 **-Bien ¿que?-**

 **-Eres mi novia-**

 **-¿De verdad?-** ella me sonríe, entusiasmandose. Y juro que ella va abrazarme, pero la detengo

 **-De verdad, así que ve preparando tu billetera porque vas a pagar mi comida-** le digo

 **-¿Que? ¿Porque?-**

 **-Eso es lo que pasa cuando una pareja sale en una cita. Uno paga. Y como querías ser mi novia, asi que tu pagas-**

Ella mueve la cabeza **-No, tu pagas-**

 **-¿Porque?-**

 **-El novio siempre paga y tu eres como el-**

Enarco una ceja **-¿Cómo diablos llegaste a eso?-**

 **-Porque cuando nosotras…-** ella hace una pausa dándoles a la pelirroja y bolsa de mierda una mirada antes de susurrar en mi oído **-porque tú siempre estas arriba-**

Le frunzo el ceño a ella. ¿Cual es el punto de decir esa jugosa línea si nadie la va a escuchar?

La respuesta viene a mi inmediatamente. No hay un punto. Ella quiere que yo lo mencione. Si Vega lo dice en alto se saldría fuera de su personaje ya que ella ha estado siendo muy conservativa y yo he estados siendo la vulgar.

Y aqui hay mas vulgar **-Solo porque yo siempre esté arriba no me hace a mi el chico. Creo que Danny deja que su chica esté arriba algunas veces-** le guiñó a bolsa de mierda

Vega jadea pero la ignoro a favor de bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja. Si pensaba que Vega estaba roja; ellos prácticamente están morados en comparación con ella.

Sonrió brillantemente; finalmente ellos cerraron su puta boca.

 **-Por otro lado, no me gusta estar abajo-** continuó, sonriendo más abiertamente viendo como la pareja está tratando de recobrar la compostura.

 **-Hay algo que te guste-** Vega suelta cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y me mira con una mirada intimidante. Bueno, eso no me asusta. Se puede decir que me gusta esa mirada en ella.

Es como si hubiera fuego bailando en esos iris cafe de ella.

Y yo amo jugar con fuego. Literal y figuradamente

Me acerco a ella pero me aseguro de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja puedan escucharme **-Me gustan tus pechos-** le digo tomando sus manos para desenvolver su brazo y exponer su pecho escondido

Ella jadea y me doy cuenta de mi error inmediatamente. Vega sigue siendo una aficionada; así que, antes de que ella pueda decir alguna cosa estúpida y acabe con esto, la callo de la mejor manera que conozco en este momento. La acerco mas a mi y presiono mis labios con los de ella.

Espere que ella me alejara, así que antes de que eso llegue a suceder pongo mis manos en sus mejillas firmemente para que ella no pueda. No es necesario. Vega lo entiende rápidamente. Sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me envuelve tratando de acercarme más a ella.

Ni un segundo después ella se acerca mas y me devuelve el beso.

Sus dos manos están en mi cuello y ella me jala, tratando de ponerme aun mas cerca.

Whoa Papa.

Vega no es mala en esto.

La empiezo a alejar antes de comenzar a tener pensamientos perturbadores pero parece que ella no se quiere ir

 **-Espera, uno más-** ella susurra

 **-Tu eres un pequeña codiciosa. ¿No lo eres?-** la molesto. Ella mueve su cabeza y acerca sus labios hacia mi

La considero por un segundo antes de darle una sonrisa **-Pídemelo-** le digo

Ella rueda los ojos y trata de besarme de todos modos pero muevo mi cabeza evitandolo

 **-Por favor-** ella sede

Beso su frente

Ella mueve su cabeza y trata de tomar mis labios

La evado y beso su mejilla

 **-Jade-** ella se queja desesperadamente y sonrió besando en un pico su nariz

Ella suspira y sigue. No entiendo porque ella continúa mirando mis labios.

Es cuando ella se da. Ella está siendo una buena chica. Ella está esperando a que yo vaya por ella esta vez.

La tomo de la mandíbula y la ladeó, mis labios sobre los de ella. Ella aun no mueve ni un músculo.

Buena chica.

Estaba por darle un recompensa con un beso cuando un carraspeo falso y exageradamente alto nos interrumpe y yo se que eso viene de bolsa de mierda. Alguien está tratando de sonar como un hombre.

Lo ignoro, intentando besar a Vega de todos modos pero ella salta y me empuja con un jadeo; es como si ella hubiera olvidado que no estábamos solas. Después ella se sienta bien y le da su atención a bolsa de mierda.

Eso me enfada. No del tipo de actuación sino del real. Se supone que ella está saliendo conmigo. ¿Solo porque su ex quiere su atención ella va a estar dispuesta a dejar de besarme por el?

Es algo racional para mi para hacerme enojar. Yo se que lo es. Quiero decir, no me gusta Vega pero ese no es el punto! Si un chico...o chica está saliendo conmigo, entonces él (o ella) está saliendo conmigo. Yo vine...no importa si es solo pretendiendo o no.

 **-Hey-** agarró la mandíbula de vega y la jalo antes de que ella pueda mirarme **-¿No sabes como esto funciona? te dije lo que me gusta. ¿Miras algo que te guste?-**

Ella me mira fijamente por unos segundos, esa mirada divertida pasa por su cara. No se lo que eso significa pero ella necesita parar con eso. Necesita concentrarse. Tenemos una escena por terminar.

 **-¿Bebé?-** le llamó suavemente moviendo mis dedos frente a su cara para atraer su atención. Vega parpadea rápidamente como si estuviera saliendo de algún tipo de trance. Sus mejillas se vuelven escarlatas y muerde su labio inferior...seductoramente

Inconscientemente, me encontré mirándola pero pare cuando me di cuenta.

Yo soy hetero. No me gustan las chicas en ese lado; estoy muy segura de que odio a Vega con cinco pasiones pero hoy-umn! Eso se mira bien en ella. ¿Pero que mierdas ella está pensando de todos modos? Tengo que ser obscena.

Sonrió maliciosamente y gentilmente dejo que mis dedos caigan por la mandíbula de Vega. Mi índice se mantiene y decido no romper el contacto con su piel. Muevo mi dedo despacio hacia abajo apenas tocándola, rozando debajo de su mandíbula, moviendome hacia su cuello, cerca de su clavícula, moviendome hacia abajo gentilmente antes de que mis dedos queden cerca de esa pieza de su anatomía que yo dije que me gustaba.

 **-Bien, vas a decirme ¿Que es lo que te gusta o no?-** pregunto dándole el coraje para ella diga algo. Y es mejor que ella lo haga rápido...y bien, aunque no hay manera en que ella pueda superar mi respuesta de sus "pechos" a menos que ella sea valiente.

Pero Vega es valiente, hasta cierto punto. Lo había olvidado hasta hoy. Ella pone una mano firme en mi muslo, va subiendo por el. Después ella le da a mi regazo una breve pero sugestiva mirada. Alzo mi ceja y le doy una sonrisa. Ella me besa y hace un comentario sugestivo en esta cita doble pero eso fue atrevido como el infierno.

Me apoyó en ella **-Dilo-** le retó, agregando un susurro natural en mi voz. Probablemente nos vamos a besar después de la respuesta de Vega y miro y es como si no fuera la única que sabes que eso viene pero yo quiero que pase.

Ella se acerca a mi presionando su mejilla contra la mía, sus labios cerca de mi oído. Ella está del lado de afuera mirando a Danny, así que él será capaz de leer sus labios, si ella susurra demasiado bajo como para que el la escuche. Pero ella no susurra. Ella habla alto y claro. Bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja pueden escuchar fácilmente cada palabra **-Tu sabes lo que me gusta-** ella prácticamente ronronea en mi oído.

 **-Mierda!-** me estremezco. Literal y visiblemente. Si hubiera tenido la opción no hubiera reaccionado. Pero mi cuerpo lo hizo sin mi permiso.

¿Que mierdas fue eso?

Otro carraspeo profundo sale de bolsa de mierda y recuerdo dónde estoy.

 **-Necesito ir al baño. ¿Quieres venir?-** anuncio tan rápido que apenas es inglés.

Bols de mierda queda en shock y después de eso me doy cuenta de mi insinuación no intencional. No hago ni un esfuerzo para retractarme o convencerlo de que no quería decir eso. ¿Porque? Porque ahora tengo una idea.

 **-Okay-** Vega acepta, se levantó comenzando a seguirme **-Disculpen, chicos-** el jodido mesero se acercó pero sigo jalando a Vega hacia el baño. Ellos pueden esperar.

 **-Esperen, ¿Qué pasa con la comida, no van a ordenar?-** bolsa de mierda pregunta mirando al mesero pero nadie con la mitad de cerebro puede ver que él está tratando desesperadamente de que yo y Vega nos vayamos juntas la bano

Lo miro profundamente buscando en mi cintura pero Vega toma mi mano deteniendome. Ella sabe dónde están mis tijeras esta noche, están escondidas en mi cintura precisamente en mi falda. Honestamente, ella no necesita detenerse. No las iba a usar con el. Solo lo iba a asustar por ser un pequeño perro bloquea polla.

 **-Solo ordena por mi: ya sabes lo que me gusta, Danny-**

Dejo de mirar a bolsa de mierda y miro a mi "novia" **-Vega...-**

Ella me sonríe inocentemente **-Él sabe lo que me gusta respecto a la comida Jade. Ahora vamos. Necesito ir al baño-**

Le frunzo el ceño a bolsa de mierda y luego a la pelirroja. Si ella se tomara tres segundos de su mente se daría cuenta que su novi ha estado cojiendose a mi novia con la mirada desde que llegamos.

 **-Vamos!-** Vega exclama tomando mi mano y jalandome hacia el baño

Dejo que me lleve pero también me aseguro de darle una mirada de muerte a bolsa de mierda

A lo rápido que entramos al baño la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotras, Vega comienza hablar **-Oh Mi Dios iste su ca-ow!-**

La estampo contra la puerta bloqueando el paso

 **-¿Porque diablos fue eso?-**

No respondo. Slo paso mis dedos por su cabello desordenandolo **-Hay, Jade!-** ella me empuja

La empujó otra vez. Fuerte. Ella termina donde la tenía antes, contra la puerta mis dedos desordenando su cabello **-Necesitas verte desarreglada-** le explicó a la idiota

 **-¿Que? ¿Porque necesito verme desarreglada?-** ella esta confundida pero ya dejo de intentar escaparse. Ella solo se queda ahí parada y viendo como yo desordenó su cabello. Vega no puede ser divertida en la cama. No si no puede manejar un pequeño jalón de cabello.

- **¿Qué es lo que crees que ellos están pensando que estamos haciendo aquí?-** aparto mis ojos, sin esperar mirarla explicando lo obvio. Y hay esta el hecho de que ya tengo una inadvertida imagen de cómo ella sería en la cama

 **-Oh-**

Gracias a Dios ella no dice otra cosa mas.

Trabajo en ella un poquito mas, jalando y arrugando sus ropas para que se vea como si yo estuve ahi.

Cuando sus ropas están desordenadas, tomo una bocanada de aire y hago esto.. Y con "esto" me refiero a que tomo su labio inferior entre mis dientes.

No es un beso. Solo necesito inflar su labio inferior con una mordida antes de regresar con bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja

Vega grita y toma mi cintura. Estoy muy segura que es para apoyarse, así puede tener algo para detenerse mientras es lastimada pero esto se siente mas intimo para mi. Quito sus manos y cambio tomando su labio superior entre mis dientes.

Ella chilla otra vez. Más fuerte esta vez y otra vez pone sus manos en mi cintura pero ella no intenta alejarme. Esta vez no quitó sus manos de mi cintura. Por ser una gran chica en esto, le dejo que me sostenga. Es lo menos que puedo hacer

Genial, ahora voy a ser gentil

La alejó cuando creo que sus labios deberían estar lo suficientemente inflamados y los inspeccionó. Muevo su cabeza de un lado a otro y los miró con escrutinio, añado una pequeña mordida aqui y alla hasta que estoy satisfecha. Trato de mirar como un doctor mira el corazón de un niño con su estetoscopio y lo hago porque puedo sentir que Vega me esta mirando. Bueno, no está consecuentemente mirándome Ella tiene sus ojos cerrados pero en momentos ella los abre para darme una mirada rápida.

Eso me hace sentir incómoda. En la manera en que ella está aquí, dejándome hacerle esto. Esto es...raro. Es como si ella confiara en mi o algo asi.

 **-Okay, listo-** anunció cuando quedó satisfecha en cómo ella se mira

Y Vega se mira como si en realidad me la hubiera cogido, si me lo digo a mi misma

Sonrió ante mi mano de obra, camino hacia el lavamanos subiendome en el

Vega viene hacia mi mirándome en el espejo. Sus ojos se ensanchan, eso me hace sonreír **-Me miró como si….como si-**

 **-Como si Mamá tomo el control del trabajo-** me apunto a mi misma y le guiñó un ojo. Mi Dios, ¿De dónde demonios viene eso?

Agradecidamente, ella ni está tomando importancia de mis palabras, ella solo está moviendo la cabeza y continúa mirándose en el espejo. Ella toca su cabello, sus ropas y luego sus labios. Eso la hace contraerse en dolor. No ni siquiera la puedo llamar bebé por eso. Están tan inflamados, se miran como si ella hubiera tenido una reacción alérgica a algo

 **-Espera, ¿Y que contigo?-** ella pregunta repentinamente

 **-** ¿ **Y que conmigo?-**

 **-** ¿ **No necesitas verte desarreglada también?-**

Ruedo mis ojos y saco mis tijeras **-No-**

 **-¿Porque no?-**

 **-Porque yo soy yo y tu eres tu-** me encojo despreocupadamente cortando mis extensiones verdes

 **-Estas diciendo ¿que yo no soy agresiva?-**

Dejo salir un bufido **-No, princesa, yo-**

 **-Yo también puedo ser agresiva-** ella me interrumpe

 **-Estoy segura de que puedes, bebé-** hago un patrón sobre su cabeza dándole una palmadita. No estoy hablándole como si fuera un niño. Le estoy hablando como si ella fuera uno de esos tontos perritos falderos con un cerebro microscópico.

Después ella gruñe, ligeramente como si fuera un perro grande, antes de abalanzarse hacia mi.

Mis ojos se ensanchan y dejo caer mis tijeras. Estoy en shock. Esa es la única razón por la cual ella es capaz de tomarme por la cintura, bajarme del lava manos y luego subirme de nuevo hasta que mi espalda se golpea fuerte contra la pared

Mierda! Eso duela como la puta. Y solo eso ya no estoy en shock. Estoy lista para matar pero antes de que pueda hacerle algo para herirla, ella me muerde. En el lado derecho de mi cuello, apenas unos centímetros arriba de mi hombro

 **-Vega!-** chillo. Como una maldita nina. No puedo creer que ella me haya mordido...otra vez. Y ahí hay una pequeña parte de mi que le gusta esto. No tiene nada que ver con Vega. Siempre me ha gustado ser mordida. Duele pero es raramente intenso en el buen sentido.

Muerdo mi labio para mantener mis gemidos y los mantengo completamente cuando Vega toma mi cintura con ambas manos. Ella me jala acercándome a ella, arqueandome así puede tener un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

La empujo pero ella tiene un buen agarre en mi cuello. Si yo la empujo lejos de mi, ella va a tomar un trozo de mi. Ahora que podría no sentirse bien. No soy tan rara.

Luego sus manos empiezan a vagar, así como las mías lo hicieron por su cuerpo haciendo que ella se viera como si en realidad lo hubiera hecho en el bano. Primero, casi le doy una manotada para alejarla y poder hacerlo por mi misma pero cambió de parecer. No quiero parecer como si estoy en pánico.

Esa no soy yo. Así que exhalo impaciente como si estuviera aburrida, me apoyó atrás pasando mis manos por el lavamanos dejandolas como soporte. Esta soy yo

Ella tira de mi camisa hacia arriba, sacándola de mi falda. Sus dedos pasan con cuidado por la nueva piel expuesta y eso y l asalto a mi cuello es suficiente para hacer que me moje.

Control, Jade. Pon todo en orden. Me reprendo

Cierro mis ojos y pienso en alguna otra cosa. Pienso en que esto se supone que no se debería sentir bien; principalmente porque ella no me gusta y yo no le gusto a ella. Ella solo me esta usando para darle celos a su ex y yo voy hacer lo mismo con ella.

Ella pone sus manos en mi cabello desordenadolo tal y como yo lo hice con ella y ella jala mis ropas un poquito más antes de alejarse de mi cuello y eso me dice que ella ya termino.

 **-¿Ya?-** frunzo el ceño

Ella frunce el ceño devuelta

¿Solo eso dije? Mi cara esta en blanca Jade. No reacciones.

Me doy vuelta rápido pretendiendo inspeccionarme en el espejo. Lo bueno de hacer este movimiento es que...no necesito pretender por mucho más antes de inspeccionarme en el espero

 **-Así que, ¿como se mira?-** Vega pregunta. Puedo escuchar el orgullo en su voz y solo se que ella está sonriendo ampliamente. Quiero quitar esa mirada de satisfacción fuera de su cara. Quiero decir, se merecía usarla porque yo tambien me miró lo bien de cogida como ella pero me gusta hacer infeliz a Vega

 **-Necesitas hacer esta parte otra vez-** le digo en tono aburrido, mientras apunto hacia mi cuello

 **-¿Que? ¿Que está mal con eso?-**

 **-Esto necesita estar más oscura Vega. Si vas a marcarme, necesitas asegurarte de que las personas lo puedan ver desde una milla de distancia. De otra manera ¿cuál sería el punto?-** le explico como si ella fuera una idiota, cuando la verdad es que ella solo lo hizo bien.

 **-Bien!-** ella cede **-date vuelta-**

Me doy vuelta y despreocupadamente e expongo mi cuello. Ella no duda. Ella pone sus manos en mis hombros y va por ello.

Tengo que morder mi labio para no gritar porque desafortunadamente para mi, Vega tomo la dirección bastante bien. Ella me muerde mas fuerte que antes y esto no se siente bien, no como cuando lo hizo antes.

Unos momentos después mis ojos se llenan de agua. Dios Cuando va a parar? Esto realmente, realmente, duele y tengo mucho orgullo como para decir;e que se lo tome facil, o que sea un poco gentil, o que solo pare de una maldita vez. Así que, tomo su cintura y la pareto realmente fuerte. Me tengo que sostener de algo.

Vega me aleja y mira hacia mi cara **-¿Estas bien?-**

Ugh, ahorrame los ojos llenos de preocupación por favor **-Estoy bien. Puedo manejar esto-** gruñó, haciéndole saber que vuelva al trabajo

Ella duda y yo enarco una ceja **-Vamos-** la impulsó

Me arrepiento inmediatamente. Puede haberle dicho de que ella ya había hecho todo; que nosotras ya terminamos. Pero no, yo solo tengo que la ruda.

Ella rueda los ojos y acerca su cara al hueco de mi cuello. Me tenso, preparando mi cuerpo para el dolor que seguramente viene. No quería eso. Solo paso.

Ella suspira y se aleja **-Podemos parar Jade. Pienso que ya está bastante oscuro-**

Sus palabras son lanzadas con lástimas y eso me hace enojar aun mas. No quiero que Vega me haga un favor **-Dije, que esta bien-** siseo

 **-No está bien. Duele. Yo te lo puedo decir-**

 **-Me estas** _ **mordiendo**_ **. Claro que duele-**

 **-Bueno, yo no quiero lastimarte-**

 **-Bueno, yo quiero que lo hagas-** le grito, lo cual es una total mentira; pero en sus ojos está esa mirada que me dice que sabe que yo no quería decir eso. Ella mueve su cabeza a un lado; como si estuviera estudiandome e inmediatamente entrecierro mis ojos con sospecha

¿Que demonios es ella?

 **-Okay, lo hare pero solo si podemos hacerlo a mi manera-**

Estuve apunto de decirle que no había trato pero lo pienso mejor. Estar de acuerdo con ella hará esto más rápido y podremos terminar con esto.

 **-Bien-**

Ella levanta sus dos dedos meñiques y creo que me voy a enfermer

¿Una doble promesa de meñique? ¿Quien demonios hace eso?

Jodida Vega. Es quien.

Suspiro pesadamente y tomo sus dedos con los míos pero no antes de decirle lo estúpido que es esto. Ella e ignora poniendo mis dos manos arriba y pasándolas por su cuello. Luego ella deja caer sus manos en mi cintura.

Cuando sus labios tocan mi cuello, hago el esfuerzo de no encogerme. No quiero que Vega y diga otra mierda acerca de lastimarme

Pero ella no me muerde. En lugar ella está besando la marca en mi cuello

 **-¿Que estas haciendo?-** me alejo de un tiro

 **-A mi manera, lo prometiste-**

 **-Si pero antes de saber que tu ibas a-**

 **-A. MI. MANERA-** ella me corta

 _Hiciste una promesa de meñique_

Ruedo mis ojos y le doy mi cuello a Vega. La maldita de Tori esta devuelta

 **-Lo siento por lastimarte-** Vega susurra antes de besar la marca otra vez

 **-Esta bien, solo hazlo-** le digo. Mi voz es áspera, pero actualmente me siente mejor por alguna razón

Ella presionó sus dientes contra mi piel pero no muerde, solo aplica un poco de presión antes de besarme

Mis ojos se cierran y me encuentro relajandome un poco.

De repente hay una ligera sensación de pellizco y se que ella me está pellizcando. Salto pero más por sorpresa que por dolor.

Luego ella empieza a besarme otra vez hasta que me relajo. Cuando ella me pellizca esta vez, yo estoy lista. No salto, encojo o me contraigo en dolor. Eso es bienvenido...porque yo quiero eso.

Malo

Ella me besa dos veces y acaricia mi espalda antes de usar sus diente en la manera con los habia usados antes, en la manera en que duele. Y aun duele pero no en mala manera. Recuerdo esos beso y me concentro en su mano acariciando gentilmente mi espalda, y eso no se siente mal después de todo

 **-¿Qué piensas ahora?-** ella pregunta un minuto después

Mis ojos se abren rápido. Rayos ¿eso en realidad paso?

Pero. Que. Mierdas

Me aparto de ella y miro en el espejo. ¡Ay! Esa es una buena marca, pero soy cuidadosa con mis expresiones faciales. Me aseguro de que la sorpresa no sea registra en absoluto.

 **-Mejor-** Digo con calma antes de tomar su mano en la mía en **-vamos a vaya-**

Sostengo su mano todo el camino hasta que estamos sentados enfrente a Bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja. Maldita sea, nuestra comida no está aquí; lo que significa más de charla ociosa

Puedo sentir Bolsa de mierda nos mira, pero lo ignoro, haciendo un gran espectáculo o tratando de ocultar mi chupón con mi pelo y arreglando mi ropa

Vega debería haber dejado que me lo amenazan con mis tijeras cuando yo...Yo frunci el ceño y de repente. Tijeras de mi! Sentí que mis tijeras en el baño.

Todo el mundo me mira, pero sólo Vega habla **-Jade, ¿qué pasa?-**

 **-Uh, Bebé, creo que dejé mi ropa interior en el baño-** me invento. Hey, yo no iba a decir unas tijeras, y todo el mundo ya piensa que yo y Vega hicimos eso. Es lo mejor que se podia ocurrir y estoy muy orgullosa de ello. Me dirigí casualmente nuestra cita sexual en el cuarto de baño y haciéndolo parecer como un asunto normal.

Bolsa de mierda en shock

Pelirroja en shock

Vega se ríe. En realidad estoy realmente sorprendido de que ella no esté en shock también

 **-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta de que no las tienes?-** ella me pregunta

 **-Callate. Vuelvo enseguida-**

Ella tira de mi muñeca, duro, y vuelven a caer en mi asiento junto a ella. ¿Que demonios?

 **-Tu no las dejaste-** ella me explica

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Yo las tengo-** ella me guiña

Bolsa de mierda y su novia no sólo están mirando descaradamente más; sus mandíbulas están batiendo así. Casi les gritó a ellos, pero son salvados cuando nuestro servidor establece bandejas de sushi delante de nuestras caras.

 **-Gracias-** Vega le dice al servidor

Luego ella me mira y levanta sus cejas

Ella quiere que yo le diga gracias al servidor **-Gracias-** susurro. Y por alguna razón eso hace sonreír a Vega

Frunzo el ceño hacia ella

Ella besa mis labios

 **-No seas tan cascarrabias. Es tu propia culpa que se te olvidaran de tus bragas-**

Yo ceño aún más. No me gusta esa palabra y ella lo sabe. Pero más que eso, me quedo preguntándome si en realidad está pretendiendo tener mi ropa interior sólo para jugar a lo largo y poner loco a bolsa de mierda, o no saber que estoy hablando de mis tijeras?

Solo puedo pensar en una manera de saberlo

 **-Déjame ver-** ordeno, con voz baja pero sensual. Todavía tengo una parte por jugar

 **-Porque en lugar de eso...no las sientes-** ella me levanta una ceja e instantáneamente me siento como si estuviera siendo retada

Jade West no da marcha atrás a cualquier desafío. Aunque hay que dar marcha atrás a partir de este. Si yo busco alrededor de los pantalones de Vega y mis tijeras no están ahí…

Con mucha mayor seguridad de la que siento, me puse la mano en la cintura de Vega. Bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja no pueden ver que no estoy haciendo nada sexuales con ella. Sólo pueden ver que estoy mirando hacia los pantalones de Vega y que mis manos probablemente están moviéndose por allí

Sonrío cuando me siento el mango. Ella estaba hablando de mis tijeras.

 **-¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?-** ella sonríe

 **-Sí, ahora vamos a volver al cuarto de baño para que pueda ponermelas-**

 **-Más tarde-** ella me guiña antes comerse un pequeño rollo de sushi

Bolsa de mierda en shock otra vez


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

~~Tori~~

Mi fin de semana fue el mejor, no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír lo cual ha estado permanente en mis labios. Seguro, es Lunes y todos los demás estudiantes aún están un poco gruñones porque aún están en modo de fin de semana; pero yo me siento rejuvenecida por todos ellos.

El viernes en la noche fue ¡INCREÍBLE! Aunque tuve que besar a Jade...bastante, valió totalmente la pena al ver la cara de Danny. El no podía creer que ya estaba saliendo con una chica

Sábado y Domingo él me dejó un millón de mensajes, todos decían alguna de estas líneas " _No hay manera de que te gusten las chicas"_ " _Yo te conozco"_ y " _Cuanto le pagaste a esa chicas para que saliera contigo"_

Ignore la mayoría, solamente respondí algunos diciéndole de que estaba muy ocupada con mi novia; pero él no lo quería dejar ir. El me mensajeo aún más, diciéndome lo tonta que yo era y como él no podía creer que yo realmente era gay.

Así que, ¿Que si él está en lo correcto? El no lo sabe. El solo esta en negación. Yo se que él cree que Jade es mi novia porque la mujer puso un infierno de show. Aunque hubiera creído que me gusta si yo no conociera algo mejor.

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Tori?-** no tuve que ver para saber que es Andre **-Tu sabes que es un crimen estar así de feliz en un Lunes, ¿Verdad?-**

La sonrisa no se va a ningun lado solo me encojo de hombros y pongo todo en mi casillero. Siguiente periodo es Sikowitz. No se necesitan libros ahí.

 **-Hey,** **¿porque Tori está tan feliz?-** y ese es Beck. No puedo ayudar con eso. Me encojo un poco, evitando contacto visual con el. El ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que llegué aquí. Puedo decir que somos amigos. Y ahora siento como si quebré el " _código de hermano"_ o como sea porque Jade es su ex. Me doy cuenta de que Jade y yo estamos pretendiendo que salimos, pero él no lo va a saber. Le prometí a Jade que no le diría a nadie que estamos fingiendo, así que...tengo que hablar con Beck. Tengo que dejarle saber que estoy "saliendo" pero ¡ni siquiera lo puedo ver a los ojos! Aw hombre, ¿Que hice para meterme en esto?

Okay, esto es fácil Tori. Solo jala a Beck y dile que tienes algo importante que decirle. Luego ver por ello. Lo intente. En serio que lo hice pero solo termine mirando en la dirección opuesta a él. Y como resultado encontré a Jade. Ella está viniendo hacia mi pero realmente no está poniendo atenci hacia dónde se dirige. Ella tiene un café en la mano, y en la otra su teléfono y lo que sea que esté haciendo en su teléfono tiene toda su atención.

Dios, espero que no se caiga con nada. Aun si ella es ruda y un ataque de masa, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Ella me gusta más o menos, esto es raro amor/odio/más odio, tipo de esa manera.

 **-Buenos días-** dije animadamente, más para hacer que ella mire arriba y a sus alrededores, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Ella frunce el ceño pero no mira hacia arriba de su teléfono. Creo que lo está haciendo a propósito, solo para ignorar a Beck. Dudo que ella quiera verlo. Ellos terminaron tan solo el Jueves pasado.

Luego, antes de que ella pasara de mi, hizo contacto visual **-Odio las mañanas, bebe-** ella me dice como si yo supiera eso antes de besarme...directo en la boca..frente a todos...frente a todos! Luego ella camina lejos. Solo así. Ella se dirige hacia la clase de Sikowitz y me dejó aquí con Beck y Andre.

¡Rayos!

¡Esto es tan vergonzoso! ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?

Clase, ve a clases, ¡ _muévete Tori!_

Ni siquiera les doy una mirada a Beck y André antes de seguir a Jade rápidamente.

Jade tomo su asiento normal en la linea de atras, asi que yo tomo el mío frente a ella, en mi asiento normal al frente de la clase.

Yo creo que tendría que sentarme atrás. Andre y Beck están al frente conmigo y ellos continúan dándome esa mirada rara mientras que yo trato de ignorarlos. Tratando y actuando como si nada raro esta pasando...lo cual es realmente, realmente difícil.

¿Porque Jade me beso? Bueno, ya se porque ella me beso. Le estoy pagando por ser mi novia. Pero ¿Porque ella me beso asi? Ella ni siquiera se fijó en la reacción de Beck después de nuestro beso, se que ella quiere salir con el. Y eso es lo que ella siempre ha querido, ¿porque ella no me beso con uno de esos…"exhibicionistas" tipos de besos? ¿Porque no fue exagerado e innecesariamente largo, solo para hacer que el sienta incómodo? ¿Porque fue un pequeño picoteo como si ella no estuviera que explicarle nada a nadie? Como si nosotras estuviéramos haciendo esto desde siempre, como si estuviéramos saliendo por años y solo fue…

Gruno audiblemente cuando las palabras de Jade vienen a mi; las palabras que ella dijo cuando yo hice este trato con ella " _Si voy a ser tu novia, yo_ _ **voy**_ _a ser tu novia"_

 **-¿Tori?-**

Es por eso que ese beso se sintió tan natural

 **-Tori-**

Ella estaba actuando como si ella es mi novia, no como si ella estaba siendo pagada para pretender ser mi novia y hacer que Beck se ponga celoso en el proceso

 **-Tori-**

No como yo lo hice el viernes. Yo pienso que lo hice bien pero ahora que pienso sobre eso…

 **-Tor-eee-**

Todo lo que hice, lo hice para hacer que Danny se sintiera incómodo. Y funcionó. Y cuanto más pude ver su funcionamiento, más audaz fui

No era yo misma

 **-Tori-**

Jade por otro lado no cambió su personalidad, o hizo un personaje para nuestra cita. Ella solo fue Jade...en una cita conmigo

 **-** ¡ **Tori!-**

Diablos, ella es buena

 **-AY, TORI-**

 **-¿Qué, Andre?!-** chasqueo. Okay, tal vez inconscientemente me di cuenta de que me estaba llamando pero solo se sentía como si solo estuviera gritando mi nombre y francamente eso ¡asustó lo dulce de mi!

Andre apuntó al frente donde estaba Sikowitz sentado en el piso cruzado de piernas, con su coco en mano y toda su atención enfocada en mi.

 **-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase, Toro?-** el pregunto antes de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de coco

Miró alrededor del salón sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Aún soy capaz de ver la manera en que Beck y Andre me siguen mirando con esas miradas. Me doy cuenta en la manera en la que Melissa mira a Jade y luego a mi para regresar a Jade, repetitivamente. Y Jade, ella tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras me mira a mi.

Hago contacto visual con ella y ella se lame sus labios. Entrecierro los ojos y mi cara se puso roja. Mis malditas hormonas adolescentes se van aflojar ahora y recordarme como esos labios se sienten sobre los míos

 **-¿Bien?-** Sikowitz pregunta

Devuelvo mi atencion al frente del salón sacudiendo mi cabeza, tratando de quitar los pensamientos vergonzosos.

Nope. Definitivamente no hay nada que quiera compartir con la clase

 **-** ¡ **Bien! Porque yo tengo algo que compartir con la clase. Conocimiento-** Sikowitz aplaude ruidosamente antes de levantarse e irse hacia la pizarra

Una vez que él está de espaldas hacia nosotros, siento un toque en mi hombro. Frunzo el ceño cuando me doy vuelta. No se el nombre de este compañero de clases pero el tiene una nota. Estoy muy segura de que proviene de Jade porque él la está mirando a ella, no a i. Y su mano está temblando

Ruedo los ojos y tomo el pedazo de papel. Ella probablemente lo amenazó con castrarlo si leía la nota.

Cuando abro la nota, jadeo audiblemente y puedo sentir mi cara arder...otra vez! Me doy vuelta, boquiabierta hacia Jade. Ella está jugando inocente, con sus ojos un poquito entrecerrados como si estuviera preguntando ¿Qué es lo que probablemente ella ha hecho para que le de esa mirada como recompensa?

 **-Tori, al parecer** _ **tienes**_ **algo que compartir con la clase-** La voz de Sikowitz está llena de una frívola excitación. Eso me asusto porque eso fue muy alto y cerca.

Cuando me doy vuelta, jadeo otra vez. Él está parado frente a mi! ¿Como el hizo eso? ¿El no estaba en la pizarra?

Sikowitz busco y ligeramente tiro de la nota de mi mano. La busque sin pensarlo. Le quite el papel de su agarre y lo puse en mi boca

¡No hay manera que le deje ver eso! ¡ _Ni lo diga!_

 **-Escupelo-** Sikowitz engatusa, haciendo hoyuelos en mis mejillas con sus índices

Negué con la cabeza e intenté tragarlo. Digo intente porque no funcionó muy bien para mi

Estúpida cosa tenía que irse por el lugar equivocado.

Comencé a toser pero la nota no sube o baja. Hay papel mojado enn mi esfago

Empecé a sentir pánico porque no podía respirar. Trato de obtener oxígeno para mis pulmones pero hay mucho bloqueo. Creo que quizás voy a morir. Oh Dios, ¿Qué pasa si muero? Probablemente terminaré siendo una de esos idiotas en _Mil Maneras de Morir_ ¡Todo porque me trage una sucia nota con una foto aun más sucia en ella!

Por alguna razón, eso me hace sentir mas panico. ¡No es así como quiero llegar a la TV!

 **-** ¡ **Jesus Vega!-** escuchó que Jade grita. No hay nada más que puro pánico en su tono. Si fuera otro dia pensaría que es raro porque ella me odia; pero se supone que yo soy su novia, es pero que ella muestre un poco de preocupacion por mi. Aun si ella está pretendiendo.

Repentinamente mi espalda es golpeada extremadamente fuerte. Estoy segura que eso era para ayudarme para detener mi tos pero creo que aun sigo tosiendo por esa sucia nota.

 **-** ¡ **Respira!-** Jade gruñe, luego me golpea otra vez

Es Jade la que me está golpeando

Claro que es ella. Todos saben qee le tienes que dar palmaditas a alguien que está tosiendo, no golpear la mierda fuera de él. Estoy segura que Jade sabe esto también, solo que a ella le gusta herir a las personas. A mi especialmente.

Ella es un gran fenómeno

Levanto mi mano tratando de detenerla pero más o menos sigo tosiendo

 **-La próxima vez solo mojala, idiota. Las personas no pueden leer papel mojado-** ella me dice antes de golpearme otra vez

¡Ouch!

 **-Estoy...bien-** jadeo mirándola. Ella tiene su mano en mi espalda, lista para golpearme otra vez

Por favor no lo hagas, silenciosamente le suplico con mis ojos

 **-¿Estas segura sobre eso, Vega?-** ella cuestiona

Asiento con mi cabeza vigorosamente

 **-Tal vez ella debería ir a ver a la enfermera-** Andre sugiere

 **-Yo la llevo-** Beck se ofrece...como si yo fuera un niño en el kinder

 **-Esta bien-** Sikowitz concede

 **-Ella está bien-** Jade le manda una mirada rápida a su ex antes de mirarme **-¿no es cierto?-**

Un mojado y dolorosamente carraspeo es mi respuesta

Otro golpe en mi espalda. Este es mas fuerte que los otros así que lo tomo como una advertencia

 **-Si...estoy bien-** le digo a Sikowitz

 **-Excelente-** el exclama antes de continuar con su lección **-Ahora, hoy aprenderemos la importancia sobre…-**

Carraspeó otra vez y retrocedo gravemente. Jade aun esta a mi lado. Yo se que ella va a golpearme otra vez.

 **-Levántate-** ella ordena. Estoy aliviada de que ella tenga sus manos lejos de mi asi que hago lo que me dijo inmediatamente carraspeo un poquito más y retrocedo gravemente otra vez, esperando que ella me golpee. Pero no lo hace. Ella le da vuelta a mi silla así el respaldo de esta queda apuntando al frente de la clase

 **-Siéntate-** ella me dice

Me siento aun mirando hacia el frente, me siento a horcajadas sobre la silla...así lo hago, aunque dudo un poco. Se siente raro

Gracias a Dios no estoy usando una falda

 **-Cambia de asientos conmigo-** Jade le dice al chico que está sentado detrás de mi. El duda **-** ¡ **Ahora!-**

Ruedo mis ojos. Por lo menos ella puede decir un por favor

 **-Dilo-** carraspeo **-por favor-**

 **-Callate, Vega-**

O no

El chico se mueve fuera de su silla y Jade toma su puesto

 **-Jade, ¿Porque cambiaste asientos con el Shrugger?-** Sikowitz canturrea, por fin dándose cuenta del pequeño disturbio en la clase

¿Huh? ¿Shrugger? ¿Que demonios es un Shrugger?

 **-Porque quiero darle palmadas a Vega, cada vez que carraspee-** Jade responde inmediatamente

Gruno. Es por eso que ella movio mi silla. Así el respaldo de mi silla no le estorba y le da un mejor acceso a mi espalda

Diablos!

 **-Buena idea-** Sikowitz asiente distraídamente antes de regresar a su lección y dejarme a la merced de Jade West

Le frunzo el ceño. El es el peor maestro cuando se trata de nuestra seguridad. Él está completamente satisfecho con la respuesta de Jade, aceptandola cn si fuera una verdad. Y porqué no, más como si es la verdad. Pero creo que esa no es la respuesta normal que un maestro le da a una pregunta como esa. Creo que un maestro normal le diría a Jade de que yo estoy bien y que no sería necesario que me siguiera dando palmaditas. Carraspeo y Jade me golpea. Tal y como dijo que lo haria

Duele. Ya sabia que lo haria.

Estos van a ser los 45 minutos más largos de mi vida. Mi garganta y pecho comienza a picar, es una indicación de que voy a toser un millón de veces antes de que la clase termine. Lo que quiere decir que Jade va a golpearme un millón de veces más.

No quiero ser golpeada un millón de veces

Así que, cuando el siguiente carraspeo viene lo detengo, cierro mi boca rehusandome a dejarlo salir

Lo que no es la idea más inteligente. Eso solo hace que carraspee más horrible, como tres veces más horrible

 **-Solo dejalo salir-** Jade me dice antes de golpearme otra vez. Esta vez no dolió. Realmente no. Es un poco ruidoso, haciéndolo sonar como si fuera doloroso pero eso es todo.

Asiento con la cabeza y carraspeó otra vez,haciendo como si estuviera siguiendo sus instrucciones y "dejándolo salir". Claro ella me golpea otra vez pero esta vez sus golpes vana obteniendo suavidad gradualmente. Convirtiéndose en "palmaditas"

Presiono mis labios juntos, peleando con la sonrisa que quiere salir. Como si estuviera feliz, Jade probablemente pensaría que está siendo demasiado buena y comenzará a golpearme fuerte otra vez.

Ella es asi de mala

Pero Jade tomo mi acción con los labios de mala manera. Ella piensa que yo estoy deteniendo mi tos. Y con buena razón porque empiezo a toser otra vez. Mas peor que la primera vez que trate de detener mi tos.

Ella no me golpeó esta vez. En cambio, ella más o menos da un tirón a su silla, me da un tirón cuando su silla golpea la parte de atrás de mi silla. Bueno, técnicamente es el frente de mi silla. Pero qué importa

 **-Deslizate un poco-** ella me dice

Me doy vuelta un poco para ver a Jade deslizarse un poco en su asiento, sus piernas están a los lados de su silla porque no hay espacio para que esten en frente

Si me deslizo mucho, técnicamente estaría sentada en el regazo de ella

Un salón de clases no es realmente el lugar para ello. Así que, me deslizó un poquito, cuidadosamente evitando que mi espalda toque algún lugar de ella

Ella rechina los dientes, un ruido que es asociado a una persona que está perdiendo la paciencia. Y la siguiente acción demuestra cuánta paciencia ella a perdido. Ella me toma por la cintura y toscamente me jala hacia ella.

Carraspeó otra vez pero lo que en realidad era un jadeo. Audiblemente. No solamente asusta la mierda de mi cuando ella hace eso pero ¡Hola! ¡Mis muslos encajan con sus muslos! ¡Sus pechos están en mi espalda! ¡Mi trasero está en su...parte de chica!

Sikowitz ni siquiera nos presta atención. Es un pequeño alivio pero la mandíbula de André aún sigue abierta, las cejas levantadas de Beck; y Rex está revisando sus pantalones...y Robbie ni siquiera está mirando hacia nuestro lado.

Muy perturbador

 **-Relájate e inclínate hacia adelante-** Jade susurra en mi oído

Hago lo que me dicen, sabiendo que si hago un alboroto que va atraer más atención a mí misma más de lo que ya tengo. Me inclino hacia delante, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y apoyando mi barbilla en mi antebrazo

Jade coloca ambas manos en la espalda y espera a vuelva a toser de nuevo

Ella no tiene que esperar mucho tiempo. Y cuando ella me golpea en este momento, es sin lugar a dudas una palmada. La palma de su mano nunca deja mi espalda; lo que significa que no puede obtener suficiente impulso como para hacer que la palmada duela

Estoy tan aliviada por esto que me relajo hasta el final. Por fin puedo concentrarme en la lección de Sikowitz

Eso sí, ya sé cómo se ve. Soy consciente del hecho de que mi trasero está todavía en la parte de Jade. Yo estoy. Pero esto se siente inocente, no sexual. Se siente como si estuviera sentada delante de una amiga muy cercana y ella me palmaditas en la espalda cada vez que carraspeo

Eso es todo

Sintonizo con Sikowitz por primera vez en el día, completamente capaz de seguir a pesar de haberme perdido la mitad de la clase. El está hablando de la importancia de la dedicación al convertirse en un actor

Carraspeó de nuevo, pero no me inmutó. Sé que Jade no me va a hacer daño. De hecho, que incluso apenas registró las palmadas en la espalda. Estoy súper sumergida en la lección.

 **-Yo una vez tuve que hacer un espectáculo en el que tuve que personificar a un hombre en un gran dolor-** Sikowitz comienza y sé que está a punto de darnos un ejemplo del tipo de "dedicación" del que nos está enseñando **-así para prepararme ... me lance a mí mismo por un tramo de escaleras-**

 **-** ¡ **Ouch!-** me estremezco. Ahora eso es dedicación

 **-No podrías creer cuántas veces me golpee la cabeza-**

Me río de él; pero de repente se hace click, realmente hace click. Tengo un papel que desempeñar. Tengo que jugar a ser la novia de Jade. Hasta ahora he estado improvisando y tener suerte aquí y allá. Nunca tuve un plan

Ahora ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

Tengo que tirarme metafóricamente a mí misma por un tramo de escaleras. Tengo que atraer a Jade. Tengo que gustarle a ella, gustarle a ella. De verdad

Yo puedo hacer eso. Creo

Jade deja caer su mano de mi espalda y que casualmente las pone en la parte delantera de mis pantalones. Subconscientemente, siento eso, pero realmente no estoy prestando mucha atención. Las ruedas en mi cabeza están funcionando

Jade se inclina hacia el lado, presionando su palma de la mano contra mí. Una vez más, siento eso, aunque no es como si ella lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Bueno, ella es un poco, pero sé que ella sólo me utiliza como un ancla para que pueda hurgar en su bolso. Este hecho se demuestra cuando su mano va a la derecha de nuevo a su posición anterior en la espalda una vez que ha sentado en posición vertical nuevamente

Así que de nuevo, no hay reacción. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar. Al igual que cómo diablos se supone que debo encontrar algo atractivo acerca de la maldad que es Jade. Y el hecho de que ella es bonita no cuenta. No soy tan superficial. Al menos me gustaría pensar que no soy; pero no voy a mentir. Sí ayuda; el hecho de que Jade es bonita. Ella tiene esos penetrantes ojos azules que pueden detener cualquier tipo en sus camino o chica, supongo. Dado que, soy una chica

Escucho el sonido distintivo de apertura y cierre de tijeras y todavía no es suficiente para conseguir que le dé a Jade mi atención. Distraídamente, muevo mi cabello, barriendolo de una y dejándola caer sobre mi hombro izquierdo, por si acaso ella se aburre y no tiene nada que cortar. Ella se ríe y deja caer un beso en el hombro. Sé que Sikowitz no vio, estaba mirándolo directamente a él, pero me doy vuelta a mi asiento y le envio una mirada de advertencia de todos modos

Ella me sonríe. A continuación, planta un beso desafiante en mis labios

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo hacia el frente, dándole a Sikowitz la mitad de mi atención. Creo que he encontrado una segunda cosa atractiva sobre Jade. Ella es una gran besadora. Es decir, fenomenalmente fantástica. Cuando besé a Cat, que era el mejor beso que jamás había conseguido. Triste pero cierto. Entonces me dio un beso de Jade ... Oh. Mi. ¡Dios!

Hm. Esto es triste. Mis mejores besos han venido de chicas. Me pregunto si eso me hace gay

 **-** ¡ **Yay!** ¡ **Almuerzo!-** Cat chilla

Niego con la cabeza hacia ella. Andre dice que se acostumbre a ella después de un tiempo. Supongo que es cierto. He dejado de intentar entenderla y tipo simplemente aceptarla

 **-** ¡ **Tori Vega, Melissa Imnuhere venga un momento por favor!-** Sikowitz me llama antes de que pueda levantar de la silla

 **-Mi apellido es Belle, Sikowitz-** Melissa suspira. No la puedo culpar por desesperarse. Ella ya le dijo eso muchas veces

Personalmente, creo que Sikowitz solo se esta divirtiendo a costas de ellas

 **-Esta bien, me voy-** Jade murmura detrás de mi. Cuando ella se levanta inmediatamente mi espalda se siente fria

Le echó un poco de menos

 **-Te veo en el Café-** le digo ausentemente

 **-No, mierda-** ella responde

-0-

En mi camino a la cafetería, paso del camión de comida, no tengo dinero para comer. Ya se lo di a Jade

Me dirijo directamente a "nuestras mesa". Sí, hay realmente una mesa de André, Beck, Robbie, Cat, Jade y yo donde nos sentamos todo el tiempo; y son todo lo que hay

A pesar del hecho de que se han terminado, Jade se sienta junto a Beck, sus cuerpos frente a mí. Pero lo que es más raro de lo que es la forma de hablar de nadie. Nadie. Ni siquiera Cat.

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de colocar una sonrisa y rápida de hacer mi camino hacia ellos. Andre me ve primero, y me da una sonrisa y un saludo. Lo que hace maravillas para mi alma.

Otra respiración profunda.

Tiempo del espectáculo

 **-Estabas tratando de matarme allí dentro-** dije antes de dejarme caer en el regazo de Jade

 **-Haz eso de nuevo, Vega, y ellos jamas encontraran el cadáver-** ella gruñe

 **-Revisa. Creo que dejaste una marca-** me encojo de hombros antes de levantar la parte de atrás de la camisa un poco. Yo he optado por no inmutarse por su implícita amenaza de muerte. Quiero decir, yo fui la que sacó el aire fuera de ella así que es mi culpa

 **-No hay nada ahí-** ella gruñe inmediatamente. Su revisión es rápida. Demasiado rápida

 **-Ni siquiera miraste-** me doy vuelta haciendo un puchero

Ella rueda los ojos and sube mi camisa un poco más alto. Esta ves revisa cerca de cinco segundos

 **-No hay nada ahí excepto granitos-** ella exclama

Mi boca cae abierta **-yo no tengo granitos en mi espalda-** le gritó

Jade se ríe y deja caer mi camisa, una de sus manos en la espalda inferior. Me estremezco un poco cuando ella comienza frotando círculos perezosos en mi piel

He encontrado una tercera cosa que me gusta de Jade. Cuando no está tratando de hacerme daño, sus toques se sienten muy

Esperen. Jade dijo algo sobre granitos en mi espalda y nadie hizo un comentario. Ni siquiera se rieron

 **-¿Porque todos están tan callados?-** miró alrededor de las mesa,"saliendo" con ex

Andre es el primero en hablar **-Bueno, estábamos hablando pero luego-**

 **-¿Que?-** le digo alentandolo a seguir. El siempre hace eso dejándome colgada

 **-Rex me pregunto donde obtuve esta marca-** Jade me respondió con una voz aburrida. Me doy vuelta un poquito para ver que "esa marca" es y ella está apuntando a su cuello, donde yo mordí el viernes en la noche

¡Ouch!

Todo el dia su cabello ha estado sobre sus hombros, cubriendo la marca. Pero creo que con lo caliente que está afuera ella removió su cabello hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la herida al mundo

Tengo que decir, que parece mucho peor de lo que hizo esa noche. Puedo ver que ella trató de cubrirla con maquillaje, pero es sólo que ella es muy pálida y es marca está simplemente demasiado oscura

Me sonrojo y muevo incómoda. Lo hice, pero no era nada de eso. Ella me hizo enojar tanto y la mordi. No sé de donde vino, que acaba de pasar un poco ... y yo creo que le gustó

Me muevo un poco, la decisión de deslizarse fuera de la falda de jade porque estoy empezando a sentir raro, pero ella envuelve un arma en mi cintura y sé que significa quedarse

 **-Deja de retorcerte tanto, los hueso de tu trasero son muy puntiagudos-** me dice y eso me hace sonrojar aún más

 **-Los hueso de mi trasero no son puntiagudos-** exclamó

 **-Uh,si lo son-** Andre dice

Lo miro fijamente por estar de acuerdo con Jade pero no tengo la oportunidad. Mi nueva "novia" escogió ese momento para interrumpirme

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

 **-Bueno veras, una vez ella…-**

Jade se inclina hacia delante, sus destellan peligrosamente. Y André sabe que el no esta haciendo bien esta vez. Así que, el cambia su táctica

 **-Uh...no lo se. Yo solo estaba de acuerdo contigo ¿porque tu siempre tienes la razón?-**

 **-¿Me estas preguntando o me lo estas diciendo, Andre?-**

 **-Yo uh…-**

 **-Así que ¿porqué están tan callados otra vez-** interrumpo; no solo para salvara mi mejor amigo de mi novia pero al mismo tiempo ya nadie en enfoca en los huesos puntiagudos de mi trasero.

 **-Jade dice que eres una mordedora-** Beck responde como si él estuviera esperando la verdad razón del moretón; pero esa es la verdadera razón. Mordi a Jade.

 **-Solo una vez-** me defiendo

 **-Y la vez en mi habitación-** Jade corrige, recordandome la ve que le mordí la oreja. Había olvidado eso

 **-Solo dos veces-** admito

 **-¿Qué pasa con tu primer di en la clase de Sikowitz? mordiste su pierna-** Robbie chismea

 **-Solo tres veces-**

Luego el estúpido de Rex hablo **-y luego mordiste su brazo-**

 **-Okay,** ¡ **Okay!** ¡ **soy una mordedora!-** cedo

 **-** ¡ **Por favor no me muerdas!-**

 **-Cat, no te voy a morder-**

 **-** ¡ **Yay!-**

 **-Así que, tu y Jade…-** Beck hace unos gestos con sus manos, él está esperando a que yo siga donde el lo dejo

¿Que diablos quiere el que diga? No hay nada más que decir

Tomo una de las papas fritas del plato de Jade y la meto rápidamente a mi boca. Hey, tengo hambre.

Jade bufa **-Bueno, eso no fue bonito, Bebe-**

Ruedo mis ojos

 **-Vi eso-**

Ruedo los ojos otra vez pero estoy un poco aliviada. Pensé que ella me iba a lanzar una ataque por estarle robando su comida y quiero agarrar lo suficiente así no me estoy muriendo de hambre para cuando llegue a casa.

 **-Chicas ustedes podrían decirnos ¿qué diablos está pasando?-** Andre nos mira como si estuviera loco

Abro mi boca y tan rápido como lo hago, Jade coloca un dedo sobre mis labios **-No hables con la boca llena-** ella ordena antes de mirar a Andre **-Estamos saliendo-**

 **-** ¡ **Eso es caliente!-**

 **-** ¡ **Rex!-** Robbie regaña antes de continuar con un **-Genial. Es un nuevo proyecto, ¿como un experimento social? Apuesto a que est un proyecto privado del señor…-**

 **-No, nosotras estamos saliendo de verdad-** Jade interrumpe

 **-¿Desde cuando?-** André carraspea

 **-Viernes-sss-** respondo

 **-Un dia despues de que nosotros terminamos-** Beck me ignora y se dirige a Jade

 **-Sip-** Jade responde, sin siquiera molestarse

 **-Pero tu odias a Tori-** Beck acusa

 **-Si, ustedes chicas son como perros y gatos-** Andre chismea

 **-Si, lo hacemos-** Jade asiente, su voz tiene tiene un tono sensual. Hasta Cat es capaz de entenderlo en el sentido de que Jade no está hablando de las misma cosas de las que André está hablando

Me sonrojo ante su insinuación

 **-** ¡ **Jade! Okay, no hemos estado juntas por mucho tiempo pero el viernes fuimos a una cita doble y fue bien. Bueno aun peleamos un poquito pero no se...¿tu estas bien con eso?-** preguntó mirando a Beck a los ojos por primera vez en el día. Él me mira fijamente probablemente esperando a que yo le diga que estoy bromeando

No puedo

Finalmente, él se encoge de hombros **-Estoy bien con eso-** el dice dándome una pequeña sonrisa pero sin embargo una sonrisa

Saltó del regazo de Jade para abrazarlo

 **-Tres...dos…-**

Ruedo mis ojos. Jade contando. ¿De verdad? Solo nos estamos abrazando. **-Solo es un abrazo,** ¡ **Jade!-** suspiro **-Ven, te puedo dar uno más largo-** ofresco pero ella declina

 **-No me gustan los abrazos-**

 **-Mentirosa, mentirosa,** ¡ **aviones en llamas!-** Cat canturrea

¿Aviones en llamas?

 **-Es pantalones en llamas, Cat-**

 **-Nuh, uh. Una vez, mi hermano me dijo una mentira y un avión se incendió-**

 **-...-**

 **-Pero no se preocupen, él no estaba ahí-**

 **-Uh, ¿porque llamaste a Jade una mentira, pequeña rojita?-** Andre pregunta, solo para hacer que Cat deje de hablar sobre su hermano lo que siempre no hace sentir incómodos. Pero si me lo preguntan, Cat solo puedo dejar de hablar por cierto tiempo.

 **-Porque las vi abrazándose en el baño el viernes. Y a Jade le gusto-** ella canturreo aún más

Todos nos miraron a Jade a mi, esperando una respuesta de nuestra parte.

No lo niego ni Jade tampoco. ¿Qué es lo tenemos que negar de todos modos? Yo la abrace. Ella me empujó después de eso pero Cat de verdad miro un abrazo entre Jade West y yo

Así que solo me senté haciendo un espacio entre ella y Beck y así como lo hice mi teléfono vibro

Lo saque de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón y sonrió cuando miro el mensaje. Es Danny; el me está preguntando cuánto tiempo Jade y yo en realidad tenemos de salir juntas. Hay comillas alrededor de la palabra "saliendo", sugiriendo que el aun no me cree

Muevo mi cabeza n diversion antes de responder

 _¿Porque estas preguntando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo? o ¿Cuanto tiempo tu sabes llevamos "saliendo"?_

 _Danny: La segunda_

 _Ya te lo dijimos_

 _Danny: No puedo creer eso_

 _¿Porque?_

 _Danny; Yo te conozco. Tú no saltas a la cama de alguien en el primer dia_

Bufo. El quiere decir que yo no salte a la cama con él, el primer dia...semana...o mes

 **-Bebe, ¿Quien es?-**

Miró fijamente a Jade, mi sonrisa aún sigue en su lugar **-Nadie-**

Ella enarca una ceja y levanta su mano expectante mente **-Déjame ver-**

 **-No-** frunzo el ceño. Yo no le estoy dando mi telfono a ella. Yo no lo daria mi telefono a mi "novio' si estuviera saliendo con un chico. La reglas deberían ser las mismas para una chica

Jade enarca una ceja y yo enarco la mía. No voy a cambiar de idea no importa lo que ella haga con sus ojos

Mi teléfono vibra otra vez, y debería ignorarlo porque Jade y yo estamos teniendo un momento pero no lo hago. Leo el mensaje. Y no puedo hacer mas que sonreir otra vez. Danny está muy metido en esto. Ahora el quiere que yo lo vea en algun otro lado, solo el y yo, así nosotros podemos "hablar"

Estoy por responder con un firme "No gracias" cuando Jade me arrebata el teléfono de las manos

 **-** ¡ **Jade!-**

Ella me ignora y lee los mensajes, sus ojos se van entrecerrando. Ella está enojada. Pero no me importa

Yo tambien estoy enojada

Le arrebató el teléfono

 **-Pense que habia dejado claro que no me gusta Bolsa de Mierda-** ella me grita

 **-Deja de llamarlo así-** murmuró

 **-El es una** ¡ **Bolsa de Mierda!-**

 **-Yo se pero estamos tratando de ser amigos-**

 **-¿Porque?-**

 **-¿Porque no? Tu aun eres amiga de Beck-**

 **-Beck no es una** ¡ **bolsa de mierda!-**

Ruedo los ojos **-Cálmate-**

 **-Dile que borre tu número de teléfono-** ella demanda ignorándome y elevando la voz aún más

 **-** ¡ **No!-** le gritó

Okay, honestamente no quería hablar con Danny nunca más pero no quiero que Jade me diga que hacer o con quien puedo haba

 **-Vega…-** Jade gruñe en advertencia

Me levanto y comienzo a alejar. No necesito lidiar con esto

No llegó más lejos porque ella viene detrás de mi **-** ¡ **-No te alejes de mi!-** ella suelta y me tomó del brazo con fuerza

Gruño de vuelta. Yo me alejo de quien demonios quiera. Y, le hablo a quien demonios yo quiera, mi teléfono comienza a sonar. Yo se que es Danny. Jade lo sabe tambien **-No te atrevas a contestar-**

La ignoro y presione responder **-Demonio-** ¡ **Jade!-**

Ella me arrebata el teléfono...otra vez **-Deja de llamarle a mi novia-** ella le grita en el teléfono

Trato de quitárselo pero ella se aleja

 **-Borra su número, ahora-** ella ordena

¡ _Basta ya!_ Ella está yendo demasiado lejos

Le arrebató el teléfono de la oreja, jalando consigo unos mechones de cabello pero no me importa

Estoy cabreada; puesto a que respiro fuego también

 **-Estas bromeando, Jade-** grito levantó las manos en desesperación **-esto es exactamente por lo que terminaste con Beck porque no puedes dejar tus problemas de celos. Te enojaste con Beck por ser amigo de Alyssa y te enojas conmigo porque Danny me textea.** ¡ **El ni siquiera me gusta y tu lo sabes!** ¡ **Tu sabes lo que él me hizo! Así que ¿Cuál es tu problema?-**

Demasiado lejos, Tori

Yo se que fui demasiado lejos pero realmente estaba sintiendo el momento. Se siente real. Aún se siente real. Ella cierra su boca de un chasquido y ahí está esa mirada. Puedo decir que ella está enojada; pero sobre todo puedo ver que esta lastimada

No estaba tratando de lastimarla

Bajo la cabeza y tomo un bocanada de aire tomando consigo el coraje para mirarla a los ojos **-Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso pero realmente no necesitas preocuparte por Danny o alguien más. Yo no te engañaría-**

La miró fijamente, esperanzada a que ella diga algo. Cualquier cosa. Aunque sea que diga que me odia

Pero ella no dice nada. Ella solo me mira fijamente y es ahí cuando la encuentra. Número Cuatro. Jade es malditamente sexi cuando esta enojdada.

 **-Promesa de meñique-** levanto mi meñique, rezando para que ella no me rompa el dedo por su enojo. Sexi o no, aun doleria si me rompe el dedo.

Luego ella me sorprende. Ella me da una débil sonrisa antes de tomar mi dedo con el suyo.

No puedo hacer más que dejar salir una sonrisa que cubre toda mi cara

Ella me jala, sus dos manos están firmes en mi cintura y luego ella me besa **-Es mejor que no rompas tu promesa, Vega-** ella murmura sobre mis labios

Me hago para atrás mirándola a los ojos **-No lo haré-** sinceramente le prometo. Apenas y pude decir eso antes de que ella me besara otra y otra y otra vez. Y lo que me sorprende es que mis instintos le responden el beso. No la apartó.

¡Mierda! Creo que quizas soy gay

 **-** ¡ **Buen Gandhi!-**

Jade yo nos separamos. Bueno, mas que nada yo salte pero ella no me dejo ir. Ella aún mantiene sus manos en mi cintura

Miró al hombre que asustó la mierda fuera de mi. Sikowitz. El aun sigue viendo de Jade ami, a su coco.

Ruedo los ojos. ¿Que está siendo el aquí, de todos modos? Nunca lo vi en el Café Asfalto

 **-Vega es mi novia-** Jade anuncia con sequedad, ella está cansada de las miradas alternativas entre nosotras y su coco

 **-Ah, bueno, besa tu novia en tu tiempo, Jade-**

 **-** ¡ **Estoy en mi tiempo!-**

La campana suena, señalando el final del almuerzo

 **-** ¡ **Ya no más!-** Sikowitz canturrea así como se aleja aun mirando su coco

Jade gruñe por lo bajo. Y yo tengo una sonrisa. Ella es adorable cuando está sonrojada

 **-** ¡ **Que!-** ella chasquea

Solo me encojo de hombros y sigo sonriendo, lo que hace que ella gruña aún más

Dios ella es sexi

¡Por Dios, Vega! Solo mantente en tus pantalones, ¡podrías!

Ella entrecierra sus ojos y esa jodida sonrisa malévola aparece de la nada. Ella tiene algo en mente. Ella en verda es sexi cuando salgo con algo

Espera, ¿Que?

Por Dios, soy tan gay. Necesito salir de aquí. Ahora. Antes de que moje mis bragas.

 **-Voy al baño, te veo después-** exclamó antes de tomar su labio inferior entre mis dientes y tirar un poquito. Solo una pequeña mordida en lugar del beso cliché de despedida

Tengo el sentimiento de que a Jade le gustara. Ella es asi de rara.

Hola perdon por la tardanza. Los demas Fics seran actualizados hoy tambien.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

~Jade~

 **-¿Adivina que?-**

Cierro mi casillero de golpe y miro a una alegre Vega. No me importa si se supone que ella es mi novia. Es muy de mañana para esta mierda.

 **-Odio adivinar cosas, Bebe-** le digo antes de inclinarme y depositar un beso con sabor a café en su boca

 **-Oh, okay-** ella dice ausente mientras busca y saca el teléfono de su bolsa trasera. Solo pita, alertando de que ella tiene un mensaje

Por el rabillo de mi ojo observo de que tenemos audiencia; lo que solo es simplemente estúpido si me lo preguntan. Vega y yo hemos estado en esta cosa cerca de una semana. Nosotras deberíamos ser noticia vieja ¡ahora! No es como si fuéramos la única pareja de lesbianas en la escuela.

Luego otra vez, probablemente no tenga nada que ver con cosas de lesbianas, y todo es por la razón de que somos Vega y yo. Por esa manera no puedo culpar a los mirones. Pero aun asi quiero tomar un par de tijeras y sacarle los ojos a todos. O quizás solo un ojo. Seria genial ver a la mitad de la escuela caminar con un parche en el ojo.

La imagen me hace reir

 **-Te veo en el cuarto periodo, entonces-** Vega interrumpe mi meditación mientras pone su teléfono en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Luego ella comienza a alejarse

¿De verdad? ¿Quien hace eso? ¿Huh? No puedes solo acercate a alguien y decir " _¿adivina qué?"_ y luego dejarlo colgado. Eso es inhumano

Tomo la mano de Vega y la apretó un poquito, haciendo que ella me voltee a ver

 **-Whoa, bebé, ¿no estas olvidando algo?-**

Sus cejas se juntan en confusión por unos segundos y luego sus ojos se iluminan **-Oh, lo siento-** ella se disculpa antes de morder mi labio inferior

Ella nunca me besa. Ella siempre me muerde. Y amo que haga eso. Es una manera de hacer menos sentimental/íntima la interacción, y más de una cosa rara, lo que se adapta muy bien a mi persona. Es como el balance de todos los suaves y amorosos besos que le tengo que dar a mi nueva " _novia"_ porque ella no entiende exactamente el placer del dolor. No importa que tan pequeño sea, es un gran cambio en ella. Entendí eso rápidamente cuando estuvimos saltandonos la una a la otra en el baño el Viernes pasado.

Muevo mi cabeza y me concentro. Vega se da vuelta y se está alejando otra vez, pero aun no entiendo que es lo que quiero de ella.

Jalo su brazo, otra vez me mira **-Eso no-** me burlo **-¿no me querias decir algo?-**

 **-Pero no adivinaste-** ella frunce el ceño, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera confundida

 **-Y no voy adivinar-** cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho desafiante. Dios, esta chica hace que quiera abrir una vena. Y no una de las mías.

 **-Lo entendí cuando me dijiste que odiabas adivinar-** ella se ríe suavemente, mirándome pero de manera más divertida

No voy a jugar

 **-¿Así que?...-** infiero, ni siquiera molestandome en sonreír. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia

 **-Así que ¿Que?-**

 **-¡Dime!-** le gritó, bajando mis brazos y haciendo dos unos a los lados

Mi paciencia se ha perdido

 **-¿Decirte que Jade?-**

 **-¿Como diablos debería saber eso? Tu fuiste la que dijo "¡¿adivina que?!"-**

 **-Pero no adivinaste-** ella responde calmadamente, inocentemente, con solo un destello travieso en sus ojos

Muevo mi mandíbula de lado a lado. Ella me esta jodiendo. Odio cuando me joden.

 **-Vega-** advierto. Si tengo que contar voy a terminar mandando a esta chica al hospital

 _Eso no es bueno, Jade._

¡Ugh! Tori está en mi cabeza, otra vez, tratando de ser mi consciencia y diciendome que está bien y que está mal. Juro por Dios, que esta mierda se esta poniendo vieja. ¿Porque ella aun sigue aqui? ¿Porque? Ningún otro personaje que he hecho se ha quedado estancado en mi cabeza después de que mi presentación ha terminado. Así que, ¿Porque mierdas Tori aun sigue irritando la mierda de mi?

 **-Después, tengo que ir a clases-** Vega me guiña antes de irse

Pestañeo después de ella antes de recordar que aún estamos en medio de algo

 **-Aún tenemos cinco minutos antes de que suene la campana-** le digo después

 **-¡Tengo que ir al baño!-** ella me dice mirándome por sobre el hombro. Miro su espalda cuando se retira. Esa chica si que hace mucho del baño. Y quiero decir mucho. Mucho que podría jurar que tiene problemas de vejiga si no supiera algo mejor. Y yo se algo mejor. De acuerdo a su récord médico, lo único malo con Vega es que ella es alérgica a las margaritas.

Si, eso es verdad. Revise su récord médico. Hago mis investigaciones.

 **-Así que, ¿Que eso lo que tienes con ella?-**

Me encojo un poquito. Odio cuando las personas vienen por detrás y me hablan al oído. Aun si esa persona es Beck.

Me doy vuelta encarandolo, con el ceño fruncido **-¿Qué?-** pregunto, aun cuando lo escuche perfectamente la primera vez

 **-Dije, ¿Que es lo que te traes con Tori?-**

Entrecierro los ojos **-¿Que quiere decir?-**

 **-Quiero decir-** el pausa para hacer estallar una bomba de chicle en la boca antes de continuar **-¿Como le hiciste para hacer que ella pretenda que están saliendo?-**

Muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado, contemplando seriamente si debería sentirme ofendida ofendida o no. No me toma mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que no. La verdad es que chantajear a Vega para que haga algo tan drástico como salir conmigo es algo que yo haria. Beck me conoce muy bien.

Extraño eso. Extraño casi todo sobre el.

Pero ahora no es el momento para hacer un viaje al mundo de los recuerdos. Esta es una oportunidad de la que planeo tomar ventaja. Aunque Beck solamente me habla en nombre de Vega, lo único importante es que el vino a mi. Atención es atención no importa si es negativa o positiva. Y yo siempre vuelvo esto positivo para mi.

 **-Sabes que Vega y yo estamos saliendo desde el Lunes-** le digo, pausando mi movimiento de cabeza y dándole una mirada acusadora

 **-Estoy consciente-** el indica dándome el coraje para continuar

 **-Es Viernes y ahora ¿tu me estas preguntando esto? Eres un amigo horrible-** lo acusó. Luego me alejo, yendo a primer periodo. Se que el me esta siguiendo. Nunca respondí su pregunta.

Escuchó que el se acerca y sonrió

 **-Bueno, estoy aquí ahora-** el dice caminado a mi lado **-vamos, Jade. Ella es una buena chica. Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Lo que se que tengas con ella solo terminalo. Dejala ir-**

Su discurso es simple y directo al punto. No hay lecciones de moral de como que yo no querría que alguien me hiciera esto a mi o lo mal que es tratar a las personas en la manera en la que yo lo hago, etc, etc.

Me gusta mas de esa manera.

 **-¿Que te hace pensar que no fue Vega la que me pregunto para salir?-**

El me da esa mirada, como si yo trate de matar a una mariposa rara o algo asi.

Okay, él tiene razón para mirarme de esa manera. Vega preguntándome por salir eso suena un poco imposible, así que dejo eso de lado por ahora

Me encojo de hombros y evitar contacto visual. Para la mayoría de personas es una señal de culpabilidad. Para mi, es solo una reafirmación de que me importa una mierda **-Porque piensas que tengo algo con Vega-**

 **-Porque de otra manera ella no fingiría salir contigo-** Beck replica rápidamente. Confidentemente.

Inclino mi cabeza y apretó los labios. Esa es una suposición buena de hacer. Pero también es mala porque yo no tengo nada con ella. Nada jugosamente bueno como para chantajearla con eso. Pero otra vez lo dejo ir **\- Y ¿Porque yo haria que ella pretenda salir conmigo?-**

 **-Para ponerme celoso-** una vez más, el contesta rápido y confidente-mente

Me detengo en mi camino, pero no porque esté sorprendida o algo patético como eso. Hemos llegado a mi salon. Pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y le doy vuelta **-Si quisiera ponerte celoso, no quería usar a Vega. Ella es solo para mi-** digo antes de entrar al salon y dejar a Beck pensando en lo que dije.

Una vez que el primer período termina, me apresuro a salir. No solo porque odio esta clase y a menudo la salto, pero espero que Beck está esperando por mi. Lo deje colgado a propósito, sabiendo que él odia eso.

Y estoy en lo correcto. Él está parado al lado del salon.

Pretendo no verlo y me dirijo a mi casillero

 **-¡Jade!-** el me llama

 **-¿Que?-** respondo, ni siquiera me molesto en mirarlo, Beck tiene que trotar un poquito porque yo prácticamente estoy caminando con rapidez

 **-¿Qué querías decir antes ahí, antes de entrar al salon?-**

Hago una cara, como si no supiera de qué mierdas está hablando

 **-Se mas especifico, dije muchas cosas antes de entrar al salon-**

 **-Dijiste que no usarias a Tori para darme celos-**

 **-Eso significa exactamente lo que parece significar-** ruedo mis ojos como si él fuera un idiota

El odia eso también

 **-Entonces a quien usarias para darme celos-** el grune y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho

Lo ignoro, me detengo frente a mi casillero, poniendo la combinación

 **-¿No tienes que ir a tu casillero?-** chasqueo, aparentemente cansada de todo el acoso

 **-Nope-** él sostiene su cuaderno, dándome a entender que el tiene lo que necesita para su siguiente clase y se recarga cerca de mi casillero **-¿Puedes responder mi pregunta ahora?-**

 **-¿Que pregunta?-** murmuro distraídamente, empujando mi libro de Historia del Mundo y extrayendo el de Geometría antes de cerrarlo con fuerza

 **-¿A quien usarias para darme celos?-** él repite

Suspiro impacientemente, caminado hacia mi siguiente clase **-¿Quieres decir que yo haria algo tan estúpido e inmaduro como eso?-**

 **-Si-** su respuesta sale despacio y dudosa. El no esta tan confiado como antes. Me las arregle para plantar una pequeña semilla de duda en su cabeza, insinuando de que usar a alguien más para poner celoso a un ex es "Estúpido" y "Patéticamente inmaduro"

Dios, esto es fácil

Me encojo de hombros, manteniendo mi fría conducta cuando respondo **-No lo se, cualquier tipo-**

 **-¿Cualquier tipo?-** él frunce el ceño

 **-Si, alguien a quien besar cuando estés cerca y mandarlo por su lado feliz cuando no-**

 **-¿Y Tori?-** el inquiere

 **-¿Que con Vega?-**

 **-Dijiste que ella es para ti-**

 **-¿Y?-** hago un gesto rápido con mi mano porque ya llegue a mi siguiente clase

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

Doy otro suspiro de impaciencia antes de responder **-Quiere decir, que no estoy saliendo con ella para darte celos. Ella es alguien a quien beso cuando estas cerca y cuando no-**

 **-Y ahora estamos de nuevo al principio-** él suspira impacientemente

 **-Y el principio sería...-**

 **-¿Que tienes con ella? Como dije, ella no estaría de acuerdo salir contigo a menos a que la hayas amenazado-**

Ruedo mis ojos y abro la puerta del salon

Porque no respondo, él pasa su mano por su cabello en pura frustración

Extraño eso

Sonrío mientras me siento en la parte trasera del salón. La cosa buena de dejarlo colgado cerca del acantilado es que el volverá después de que la clase termine, otra vez.

Esto de estar saliendo con Vega para poner celoso a Beck está funcionando mejor de lo que pense que lo haria; tal vez no lo rapido como quisiera pero definitivamente fácil.

Ven, conozco a Beck. Y sé que él no se dará por vencido en esa manera. Esto será como las cinco etapas de pesadumbre/dolor. Primera, lo de negarlo todo, lo cual el actualmente esta haciendo. El no va a creer que lo supere tan rápido, el va asumir que estoy mintiendo. Probablemente el vaya lejos para tratar y probar de que Vega y yo estamos fingiendo; lo que quiere decir que tengo que hacer un trabajo más profundo. Tengo que extender nuestra relación, llevarla fuera de la escuela hasta la casa. Joy actualmente piensa que nosotras estamos haciendo eso, así que no es ningún problema al fin. Pero me tengo que asegurar de que los padres de Vega sepan que estamos saliendo. _Hoy_. Eso podría ser divertido. Especialmente si sus padres son mojigatos o religiosos. Entonces todas mis bases estarán cubiertas. Bueno, casi todas, Vega aún tiene que hacer una presentación; pero si podemos hacer esto, si podemos exitosamente convencer a todos de que estamos saliendo, la segunda etapa estaría a la vuelta de la esquina

La de enojo. Dudo que Beck se obsesione con esto pero una vez que el entienda de que Vega y yo tenemos algo real, espero ver un poco de ira hirviendo justo debajo de esa apariencia exterior compuesta. Va a sentir resentimiento hacia mi claro esta, pero todo será más directo a Vega. El se preguntará qué tiene ella que él no; cómo es que ella puede mantenerse, tolerarme, hacerme feliz, etc. Lo que quiere decir que tengo que aparentar ser feliz. No en una manera obvia porque aun sigo siendo siendo yo, pero la "Jade" un poco feliz. Y yo puedo hacer eso, no es problema.

Esto probablemente le tomará a Beck unas semanas para darse cuenta de que nosotros somos una pareja de fiar hasta ese punto. Allí es cuando entra la tercera etapa, la negación. Dudo que el me ruegue para que vuelva con el. Eso no es cosa de él. El probablemente hará algo mucho más sutil, como tener una novia para darme celos. Eso sera dificil para mi pero estoy determinada a mantenerme fuerte en esta etapa. Voy a demostrar que estoy un poquito incomoda pero que estoy bien con eso. Porque si me hago la indiferente, el va a ver que estoy tratando bastante fuerte de que no me importe, eso le diría a Beck que algo no está bien. Y yo no quiero eso.

Por último, si bien no menos importante, la etapa de depresión. Se que la aceptación es la última etapa de pesadumbre/dolor pero yo no quiero que Beck vaya tan lejos. Si el acepta que Vega y yo somos pareja, entonces ya no le importará más y me quedare atascada con Vega. Y ese no és el plan.

Abruptamente, la campana suena, asustando la mierda fuera de mi. Si tomamos un examen sorpresa mañana acerca de lo que se hablo hoy. Lo voy a fallar completamente. Esa es la atención escatimada que puse en la lección.

Cuando salgo de clases, Beck no está al lado. Él está parado frente a la puerta. Tengo que estar ciega para no verlo o ser una de esos raros con baja-autoestima, que el 95% de su vida se la pasan viendo el piso. Y ni siquiera soy uno de esos

Dejo caer mi cabeza mientras suspiro, como si estuviera cansada de tener que verlo **-Sabes, tu ya no eres mi novio. Deberias de dejar de caminar conmigo a mis clases. No me siento como bien haciendo esta mierda tranquilizadora si no es con Vega-**

 **-Entonces responde a mi pregunta-** él se encoge

Eso es un ultimátum. Si respondo su pregunta él me dejara sola

Odio los Ultimátum. Y odio que me digan que hacer. El lo sabe.

 **-No me digas que hacer-** gruñí

 **-Bien-** el camina a mi lado, silenciosamente. Instintivamente se que es hora de mandar lejos a Beck

Se esto porque soy una actriz. Y ahora mismo es como si nosotros estuviéramos haciendo una improvisación. No guión, no líneas, no efectos de sonido. Solo personas reales interactuando hasta la llamada del telón.

Si continúo dejando que Beck continúe caminando a mi lado, él sabe que no me molesta su compañía. El sabe que estoy pretendiendo estar cansada de que me tenga que seguir

Así que, tengo que mandarlo lejos ahora. El tiempo es crucial en un acto. La línea correcta, liberada en el tiempo equivocado puede joder toda la producción. Y no voy a joder mi propio acto

 **-Bien-** cedo, deteniendome **-no tengo nada con Vega y nunca le pregunte para que pretendiera ser mi novia, ahora ¿Me dejarías sola?-**

Solo la cambie un poquito aquí pero es verdad. Inicialmente, Vega me pregunto ser su novia. No de la otra manera.

 **-Así que…-** Beck hace un movimiento con sus manos, silenciosamente preguntando por seguir y no obligo

 **-Así que, ella es mi novia. Probablemente un rebote por ahora pero si ella se mantiene conmigo ahí, hay una buena oportunidad de que me quede con ella. Y honestamente, tengo la sensación de que durara; pero si le dices a ella ¡Juro por Dios, Beck, voy a usar mis tijeras especiales en tu cabello!-** amenazó

 **-Jade, corta la mierda okay. No te gusta Tori. Nunca te ha gustado Tori!-** él gritó irritado, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia conmigo

Créanme, esto es algo bueno. Algo muy bueno.

Ruedo mis ojos como si estuviera desesperada y caminó más allá de él **-ella va creciendo en mi-** murmuro, en lugar de negar de que Vega no me gusta

El me sigue **-¿Ella va creciendo en mi?-** el me remeda incredulamente

Odio que me remeden

 **-Mira. Se que hay unas inexistentes reglas que los exes tiene. Como "Nosotros terminamos asi que no tengo que responderte" o "Mis asuntos son mis asuntos…" yada yada ya. Pero si te doy una respuesta, una respuesta honesta, ¿te iras?-** chasqueo, no actuando más. El está empezando a agarrar mis nervios.

 **-Si lo creo-**

Ruedo mis ojos sabiendo que eso es lo mejor que voy a obtener **-Ella me gusta porque ella no me tiene miedo. ¿Feliz?-**

Esperen, ¿Qué? No quería decir eso. Solo se me salio. De hecho, no me gusta una mierda con eso suena

 **-Nope. Me quedo hasta que esto tenga sentido-**

Si, tu yo los dos Oliver

Entonces eso viene y sonrió un poquito, como si estuviera recordando algo entrañable. Y más o menos lo estoy. Su primer dia de escuela, yo iba a tirar café sobre su cabello y Vega mordió la mierda de mi. Ella vio una pala en mi carro y salto mientras este seguía en movimiento, literalmente puedo enlistar diferentes maneras en las que ella me desafío en su primera semana. Vega tiene agallas y puedo respetar eso. Ella nunca me deja caminar delante de ella **-Ella nunca me deja ganar-** sonrió suavemente

 **-¿Que?-**

Chasqueo eso, moviendo mi cabeza por la no invitada sensación esponjosa que estaba experimentando **-Ella es un reto-** me encojo despreocupadamente **-me gustan los retos-**

Beck no dice nada. No hay argumentos con los que el pueda venir porque le estoy diciendo la verdad. Me gustan los retos

-0-

 **-Así que, ¿Como es que tu nunca compras tu propio almuerzo Tori? ¿No tienes dinero?-**

Ruedo mis ojos. Ya esperaba eso, Beck está en la misión de probar que Vega y yo realmente no estamos saliendo juntas. El va a escrutinizar y preguntar cada cosa que vea cuando se trate de nosotras.

Y creo que esto es algo. Vega no ha estado comprando su almuerzo desde el viernes. Ella siempre está tomando de mi plato. ¿Por qué? Porque ella me está dando su mesada y su dinero del almuerzo

 **-La puse en dieta-** respondo rápidamente, básicamente diciéndole a Beck que se mantenga en sus propios asuntos

Vega se ríe a mi lado y roba un chip de mi plato **-Jade, ¿de verdad te va a matar dejarles saber lo buena que eres?-**

 **-Si-** dejo salir mientras rechino mis dientes. Aunque no sé de qué diablos está hablando, aún se cual es mi línea.

Todos los demás tienen la mayor expresión de confusión. Me gustaria estar alli con ellos con la cara de " _¿Huh?"_ pero tengo que pretender que estoy en la línea

Vega rueda los ojos y mete otro chip en su boca

 **-Estoy tratando de ahorrar dinero, así que Jade comparte su almuerzo conmigo-**

Hm. Eso suena mejor de lo que yo dije. Buen trabajo Vega.

 **-Genial, así que uh…¿para que estas ahorrando?-** Beck pregunta. Él está tratando de estar despreocupado, yo lo se mejor. Él está siendo un dolor en el trasero.

 **-No le quiero decir a nadie. Es una sorpresa. Jade tampoco lo sabe-** Vega miente suavemente

 **-¡Yay! ¡Amo las sorpresas!-** Cat levantó las manos en un aleluya/gloria a Dios algo así

Todos le sonrieron a ella pero yo

 **-A mi no-** me quejo

 **-Tu no ¿que?-** Vega pregunta distraídamente mientras saca su teléfono. Eso vibra por segunda vez desde que nos sentamos en la mesa ni siquiera cinco minutos. Juro que ella tiene un millón de mensajes al dia.

 **-No me gustan las sorpresas-** aclaró

 **-A ti no te gusta nada, mami-** ella se encoge, sus ojos aún en la pantalla de su teléfono mientras sus dedos se mueven por el teclado

¿Mami?

Estoy un poco perdida de palabras así que me meto un chip a la boca. Yo llamo a Vega " _Bebé"_ todo el tiempo pero ella nunca ha usado términos de cariño para mi. Ella nunca me llama por otra cosa que no sea Jade. Estaba esperando que me empezara a llamar corazón, o cariño, o cara de muñeca o algo igual de asqueroso, pero ella ha estado pegada a mi nombre. Hasta ahora. _Mami_. Carraspeo la palabra por mi cabeza por un minuto antes de decidir de qué me gusta. Me hace sentir... _sexi_ ; en una manera bastante sutil. Me encuentro deseando que Vega me llame así más a menudo. Aunque no tengo altas expectativas de que ella lo quiera. No se mira como si ella se hubiera dado cuenta en primer lugar. Ella estaba extremadamente distraída con su teléfono en ese momento, así que pudo ser algo que solo salio. No tengo idea como esa palabra es dicha por todos los lugares de su casa. Lo que me recuerda...

 **-Bebe-** digo y espero a que Vega me de su atención antes de continuar **-te voy a dar un aventón a tu casa hoy después de la escuela. Deje algo en tu casa-**

 **-¿Cuando? ¿Ayer o el Martes?-** ella frunce el ceño

 **-¿Importa?-**

 **-Si, porque el Martes dejaste tu, unn…-** ella para y mira a todos en la mesa, un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas **-dejas diferentes cosas en diferentes días-** ella finaliza un poquito más tranquila

Enarcó una ceja. Tal vez no debería de preocuparme acerca de las habilidades de Vega al fingir ser mi novia. Ella no es tan mala en esto.

Antes de que yo pueda decir algo que juegue con la línea de Vega. Rex abre la boca y Robbie se la cubre con la mano. Vega se ríe de él cuando la marioneta lo muerde, causando que Robbie retire su mano de la cara de la marioneta

 **-Llamen a la policía. Me acaban de violar-** Rex grita

Estoy muy segura de que no soy la única con una mirada de perturbación en la cara cuando Robbie se disculpa y se aleja corriendo, poniendo estratégicamente a Rex al frente de sus pantalones

Ese chico necesita ser atendido seriamente; pero no va a pasar hasta que el deje de jugar con muñecos

Soy la primera en hablar porque necesito desesperadamente deshacerme de los pensamientos acerca de Robbie y Rex

 **-Así que, como estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción perturbadora-** pongo una mano en el hombro de Vega para obtener su atención **-espérame en mi carro despues de escuela y te llevare a tu casa-**

Vega mueve la cabeza **-No necesito que me lleves a mi casa. Pero si quieres te puedo traer tus cosas-**

Entrecierro mis ojos. ¡No hay cosas y ella lo sabe! ¡Ella sabe que tengo otra razón para querer llevarla a su casa y ella se está rehusando! ¿Por qué?

 **-¿Quien te va a llevar a casa?-** demando

 **-Yo-**

 **-¿Vas a caminar?-** entrecierro mis ojos aún más

 **-Nope-**

 **-¿Vas a tomar un taxi?-**

 **-Nope-** esta vez ella hace un pops en la "p" y estoy perdiendo la paciencia

 **-¿Autobus?-** adivino

 **-Nope-**

 **-Odio adivinar cosas, bebe-** gruñó

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle su atencion al telefono. Estoy a punto de arrancarle celo de las manos y aventarlo al otro lado del Café cuando ella dice **-Voy a manejar mi carro-**

Indiferentemente recuerdo que ella me dijo que no tenía un carro. Así que se lo digo **-Pensé que no tenías carro-**

Vega pone su teléfono a un lado y me mira a los ojos **-Lo tengo-**

 **-Pero tu me dijiste que no tenías un carro-** acusó

 **-Lo hice-**

 **-Así que me mentiste-** declaró, no pregunto

 **-No lo hice-**

 **-Para eso-**

 **-¿Para que?-**

 **-NO!-** gritó abruptamente. Ya tuve suficiente de esto de decir y venir que no me lleva a ningun maldito lugar

Todos saltan, todos excepto Vega. Ella se había metido un chip a la boca y ahora se está asfixiando con el. ¿En serio? ¿Se está asfixiando otra vez? Juro que esta chica es una completa retardada

Levanto mi mano, lista para golpear la mierda fuera de ella. Entrecierra los ojos y se aleja de mi **-Estoy bien, mami. No necesito de tu ayuda-** ella se asusta

Ella me volvió a llamar _mami_. De verdad eso me gusta

 **-¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-** Vega me pregunta mientras pone la parte de arriba de su mano cubriendo su boca

Parpadeo, dándome cuenta de que la había estado mirando fijamente. Ruedo mis ojos, mas para mi que para ella.

No se porque la estaba viendo como si yo fuera una trepadora. Todo lo que ella hizo fue llamarme mami. Eso no es la gran cosa. De hecho, no es la gran cosa después de todo

 **-No es nada-** me encojo despreocupada, antes de inclinarme y tratar de darle un beso casual

Ella tose en mi boca y un empapado pedazo de tortilla chip se va dentro de mi gargante

Veo rojo

Vega mira la mirada y salta fuera de su asiento. Inmediatamente la sigo, lista para matarla

 **-¡Vega!-** grito mientras doy vueltas en la mesa **-¡vuelve aqui!-**

 **-Anillo alrededor de Rosie…-** Cat comienza a cantar alto mientras aplaude

La ignoro. Mi meta es Vega y estoy completamente enfocada en eso.

 **-Jade…-** Beck se levanta tratando de razonar conmigo.

Eso me cabrea. Pero lo que más me cabrea es el hecho de que Vega se está escondiendo detrás de Beck, sosteniéndose de su camisa

 **-¡Sal detrás de él, ahora!-** le gritó a ella

 **-Sabes, Jade-** se agarra los pantalones por los lados **-realmente no deberías de estar enojada conmigo-**

 **-¿OH?-**

 **-Si-** ella toma una bocanada de aire, aun tratando de recuperar su respiración **-fue tu propia culpa-**

 **-¿Mi culpa? ¡Mi culpa!-** entrecierro los ojos. No puedo creer que ella tenga los nervios de culparme a mi

 **-Si. ¿Por qué tu trates de besarme? Y yo estaba tosiendo, rara-**

Estoy moralmente quieta. Oh, yo la voy a matar. Realmente la voy a matar **-¿Como fue que me llamaste?-** pregunto, dándole la oportunidad de retirar lo dicho

 **-No repitas eso-** Andre ofrece un consejo de mejor amigo

Vega sale detras de Beck y camina hacia mi, deteniéndose en mi espacio personal. Su cara demuestra determinación cuando me enfrenta, valientemente mirándome a los ojos sin siquiera retroceder un poquito

De repente siento que mi meñique es molestado, miró hacia abajo viendo a Vega enredar su dedo con el mio. Esto se ha convertido en nuestra cosa. Para los demas quizas sea algo lindo o dulce, pero para nosotras, es algo que nos recuerda el trato que hicimos en el baño de mujeres. Es como una advertencia y un "confia en mi" al mismo tiempo

Muevo mi cabeza justo al mismo tiempo en el que Vega se inclina y toma mi labio superior entre sus dientes. Lo tira un poco para después atacar mi labio inferior de la misma manera. Luego se retira bruscamente

Me inclino por más. Porque quiero más. Mal. No obtuve nada de eso. Ni siquiera duró un total de ¡dos segundos! No tuve tiempo para responder, o besarla devuelta, o...espera. Abro mis ojos, (cuando los cerré) y ella está parada frente a mi con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

 **-Te gusto eso, mami. No me puedes decir que no eres rara-** ella reta

¡Que Mierdas!

Mis ojos se entrecierran y mi nariz respira fuego. Puedo sentir la rabia correr por mis venas y tengo un solo pensamiento en mente. Yo, Jade West, voy a terminar en prisión. _Hoy_. Porque voy a asesinar a esta chica y le voy a dar su cuerpo mutilado a su papá policía

Creo que mis pensamientos están siendo reflejados en mi rostro porque está muy callado aquí. Todos en HA deben estar esperando a que mate a mi novia. Incluso Beck se mira un poquito nervioso, y puedo ver que el sutilmente avanza lento hacia el lado de Vega con el fin de protegerla por si yo arremeto.

 **-Dame. Tu. Brazo-** gruñó

 **-No lo hagas, Tori-** Andre traga dejando salir su advertencia, pero es demasiado tarde. Vega inmediatamente desenvuelve sus brazos y tomo su mano, pero no sin antes mandarle a Andre una mirada feroz que hace que se caía de su silla.

Sorpresa, volvi de mas alla. Actualizare las demas historias en unos minutos.


	9. Chapter 9

Nota- Recuerden las palabras en Itálica son las que Tori dice en español

Capítulo 9

~Tori~

-No lo hagas, Tori- Andre trago duro, pero es demasiado tarde. Ya le había dado mi brazo a Jade y no lo puedo tener devuelta. Su agarre es muy fuerte.

Uno de estos días voy aprender que cuando Jade me diga que le de mi brazo, debería detenerme y pensar. Tal vez si hago una pausa, me daría cuenta de que no debería de hacerlo. Porque Jade es MALA.

Claramente, es demasiado tarde para mi hoy; lo que probablemente me hace estúpida. Quiero decir, aun con la manera en que ella lo dijo, aun en la manera en que enfatizó cada palabra sugiriendo que me iba a llevar a una área aislada y cortarme pedacito por pedacito, aun asi yo le doy mi mano; y sin siquiera tener un poquito de duda. ¿Ven? Estupida

Ella me jala, dirigiéndose hacia la escuela. Pasamos por nuestra mesa, tomo un poco de chips del plato de Jade con mi mano libre. Si voy a morir, no voy a morir con el estómago vacío cuando me vaya.

Jade se gira un poquito y me mira fijamente. Sin siquiera distraerse de su camino, con su mano libre toma mis chips y los hace pedacitos que caen al piso.

-Ohh hombre- me quejo, lamentando la perdida de mi comida

Jade me sujeta aún más fuerte y camina más rápido. Es más obvio que ella no puede esperar para llevarme a donde sea que vamos. Yo por otro lado, no estoy tan entusiasmada como ella, así que arrastro mis pies. Pensarías que ella lo haria más despacio, pero no lo hace. Solo termine tropezando un montón de veces.

Después de los pasillos, terminamos en el cuarto del conserje. No quiero ir con ella allí. Hay muchas cosas ahí...guantes para esconder las huellas digitales, químicos para limpiar la sangre, bolsas para meter los pedazos de un cuerpo, y puedes apostar que Jade ya tiene sus tijeras.

Ella empuja la puerta y hago un esfuerzo para resistirme, pero ella me jala extremadamente fuerte, que soy empujada dentro del cuarto del conserje. Y para hacerlo peor Jade pone el carrito lleno de cosas frente a la puerta. La puerta no puede ser cerrada con llave desde adentro así que ella hizo un poquito difícil para quien la intente abrir desde afuera.

-¿Algo que quieras decir, Vega?- ella me pregunta, una vez que ella se da vuelta para verme

-Aun estoy hambrienta- me quejo

Dios. De verdad necesito pensar antes de hablar. ¿Aun estoy hambrienta? En realidad quiero que esas sean mis últimas palabras. Algo como por favor no me asesines. Eso se mira más apropiado. Abro mi boca para agregar esa parte pero Jade me interrumpe

-¿Sabe porqué estamos aquí, bebé?- ella se burla

Fruncí el ceño -Estamos solas. ¿Porque me estas llamando Bebé?-

Ella me atacó. Inesperadamente, ella solo se...lanza sobre mi. Ambas manos hechas puño alrededor del cuello de mi camisa y ella me empuja hasta que por fin me golpeo contra el hierro detrás de mi.

Eso duele, pero aun estoy muy sorprendida para registrar que tanto. Ella se inclina, tan cerca como para besarme como si ella fuera hacerlo, ella contrae sus labios nerviosamente. Me golpie la cabeza atrás. Con la manera que e;l;a me está mirando, no tengo ni una duda ahora, que en este preciso momento, un beso de ella podría doler.

No sé qué hice para para hacer que sus ojos se muevan de un lado a otro o que sus fosas nasales respiren fuego, pero tengo que saber que hice para hacerla enojar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice para molestarla, estoy totalmente segura que no lo volveré hacer otr vez.

-Eres mi novia- ella gruñe -no importa si estamos en público o si estamos a solas, o si estas sola en tu habitación porque nunca sabes si alguien te está viendo, ¿lo entiendes?-

Asiento con mi cabeza rápidamente y miró hacia el piso. No puedo ver sus ojos por mucho más tiempo. Estoy muy avergonzada de mi misma. ¿Que estaba pensando? Este cuarto no es aprueba de sonido. ¿Que pasa si alguien me escuchó? Habría puesto al descubierto nuestro juego. Hubiera roto mi promesa, una promesa de meñique menos, yo nunca he hecho eso.

-Bien. Ahora responde la pregunta- ella chasquea

Frunzo el ceño mirando mis botas, aun siendo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos -Olvide la pregunta-

-Bebé, mis ojos están arriba- su voz es un poco suave, no tan suave, pero su tono ha cambiado tanto que me da el coraje para enfrentarla

Ella me rueda los ojos, y me siento un poquito mejor. Por lo menos ella ya no me está apuñalando con esa intensa e insoportable mirada.

-¿Sabes porqué estamos aquí?- ella repite su pregunta anterior

-No- respondo suavemente. No es una mentira técnicamente. Se que ella va a hacer algo conmigo. Pero no se que.

Ella me sonríe antes de poner su mano en mi cabello como si estuviera respondiendo mi pregunta

Me encojo

No puedo hacer nada con mi reacción. Ella va hacer que me vea desordenada, así como lo hizo en nuestra cita doble del viernes, y yo estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa, y eso incluye a que me de nalgadas. Si, permitiría que golpee un montón de veces mi trasero antes de dejar que ella me haga ver de esa manera otra vez. Creanme, tener a alguien jalando tu cabello y comiéndose tus labios toscamente no es divertido.

-Espera, tengo que ir al baño- miento, tratando de pasar por su lado e irme.

-No-

Su respuesta es simple y francamente esa es la respuesta que me esperaba recibir. Ella aun no me ha "castigado". Se que es algo que ella tiene que hacer porque ella es Jade West y ella tiene una reputación que mantener y eso, pero aun...soy su novia ahora. ¿No tengo que ser fuerte también? Si no lo soy, entonces no soy más que una perra, un juguete. Y definitivamente no soy eso. Soy una persona, su igual.

-Jade, dejame ir- la empujo

-No- ella me empuja de regreso

Peleamos un poquito, lo que se ha convertido en una "cosa" entre nosotras, así que no es tan alarmante por lo menos. Jade está tratando de ponerme abajo así ella puede embrollar su mano en mi cabello y hacer toda su cosa. Yo, por supuesto, me estoy resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas. No toma mucho para que esto se ponga caliente. Cuanto más me resisto, más violenta Jade se vuelve.

Lo se porque ella está perdiendo la paciencia conmigo. Ella quiere que haga todo lo que ella quiere cuando ella lo dice, pero si voy a seguir siendo la novia de Jade ella tiene que entender que no todo el tiempo vamos hacer las cosas a su manera. Por lo menos, no sin una pelea o una protesta de mi parte. Aun si eso es un maldito gimoteo.

-¡Espera!- ella gruñe

No gracias

La empujo fuera de mi un poco más fuerte lo que quiere decir que ella se va de espaldas contra la carreta de equipamiento de limpieza tirando algunas cosas de limpiar cuando ella se detiene

Oops

Con los ojos muy abiertos vuelve a tomarme sacudiendome y volteandome. Mis brazos se golpean, tratando de agarrar de algo, algo que detenga mi caída,; pero lo que agarre fue un trapeador.

Jade engancha sus brazos debajo de mis hombros, me da vuelta y me golpea contra la escalera, de nuevo, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza

-¡Ay, Jade!- gruno audiblemente. Eso dolió tan jodidamente mal que deje de pelear y me quedé absolutamente quieta. Ella ganó. Ella puede arrugar mi ropa, morder mis labios y joder mi cabello. No me importa. Solo por favor no dejen que ella vuelva a hacer eso otra vez.

-Quítate...los...pantalones- Jade ordena. Su respiración es pesada, como si ella hubiera corrido un maratón. Y hay sudor en su frente y cuello, haciendo que el cabello se le pegue a la piel. Estoy muy segura de que yo me miro igual, por no decir peor; pero aun así estoy orgullosa del trabajo que hice en ella, que no me doy por vencida sin una pelea.

Ella se mueve hacia atras, dandome el espacio que necesito para hacer lo que ella me dijo. Es allí cuando algo hace click. Ella solo me dijo que me quitara los pantalones. Pero ¿Porque? No tuve que quitarme los pantalones la última vez que ella me jodio.

Aww hombre, ¿Porque diablos ella está haciendo esto diferente esta vez?

-Quitatelos- ella me ordenó cuando lo dudo

Me muerdo el labio nerviosamente. No me quiero quitar los pantalones -No me hagas decirlo de nuevo- ella gruñe. Solo que no es un gruñido muy amenazante. Ella todavía está un poco cansada

Dudo que Jade realmente vaya a apuñalarme, pero me agacho y comienzo a desatar mis botas de todas maneras. Ella va hacerme lo que se que tenga planeado de todas maneras. De eso estoy segura. Yo tambien podria acabar con esto. Y lo más rápido lo mejor.

Trato de mantener mis manos firmes sobre mi pantalón, pero no puedo. Estoy muy nerviosa. Mantengo mis ojos mirando hacia el piso, ni siquiera miro a Jade cuando estoy sin pantalones.

Escucho que ella toma un paso hacia mi. Luego otro. Sigo sin mirar hacia arriba. Estoy muy ocupada tratando de recordar como respirar. Es un esfuerzo inconsciente ahora recorda la cosa de inhalar y exhalar.

Jade pone sus manos en mi cintura y saltó violentamente.

Ella se ríe y eso hace que casi me orine

No puedo hacer nada ¡Estoy nerviosa! Mi novia es una rara psicópata con un par de tijeras en la mano. Y las cuchillas están frías -Cuidado con las tijeras, mami- susurro

Para mi sorpresa, ella me da media disculpa antes de ponerlas aun lado

Empiezo a pensar que voy a estar bien cuando ella me pregunta -¿Puedes hacer un split, Vega?-

La miro. Que demonios…

-¿Puedes?- ella presiona y muevo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Tengo la sensación de que es la respuesta incorrecta, para mi bien, porque ahora ella tiene esa ridículamente mala chispa en su ojos

-Excelente- ella murmura antes de apoyarse suavemente hacia arriba hasta que estoy presionada contra las escaleras de nuevo.

Me estremezco. No solo el metal helado contra mi trasero y piernas, pero estoy aun mas nerviosa de que ya estaba. No se que es lo que Jade me va a hacer, pero se que este castigo no entra como un crimen. Solo le llame rara...frente a toda la escuela

Ella tomo la parte trasera de mi pierna y la levanta. Estoy segura de que mi cara parece un tomate rojo, no es como si ella me estuviera prestando atención. Usando la otra mano, ella tomo mi mano por el meñique haciendo que ponga mi brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Estoy temblando cuando sus ojos y los míos se encuentran -Tu palabra de salvación es Mierda-

-¿Q-qué?- jadeo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Estoy segura, no positiva, que no le escuche bien

-Creeme bebé. Vas a querer una palabra de salvación- ella sonríe

¡MALVADA!

-Pero yo no maldigo- imploro

-Tu palabra de salvación sigue siendo mierda- ella se encoge de hombros

-No- muevo mi cabeza -no la voy a usar-

-Bien. Dos mierda- ella se encoge

-¡Jade!- la empujo tratando de liberar mi pierna de su agarre -tres mierda- gruñe, agarrando con más seguridad para que no me escape

-¡Okay!- cedo

-Tres mierda audibles-

-Pero dije Okay- jadeo

-Tres mierdas audibles y mi nombre-

Me callo y la miró directamente. No soy tan estupida. Si digo otra palabra, sin importar que se, ella va a añadir más palabras para mi seguridad, y la que ya tengo es lo suficientemente vulgar

Dulces rayos, esto va a terminar mal

Si ella sigue levantando mi pierna hasta su estatura, y ella lo esta haciendo, tengo bastante miedo por el estiramiento de mi tendón de la corva. Es incómodo, pero no duele...aun. No tengo duda que el dolor ya viene, asi que me preparo para ello

Una vez que esta parada derecha, ella inclina la parte de atrás de mi pierna estirandola de la manera más dolorosa. Rechino mis dientes y dejo caer mi cabeza atrás contra las escaleras. No me importa lo que Jade haga, no voy a usar esa palabra

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Jade empuja mi pierna aún más

-¡Ow!- lloro, pero mi protesta es silenciada por los labios de Jade sobre los míos. Esperaba que ella succionará mis labios para inflamarlos como la última vez, pero no lo hace. Ella me besa, suavemente

-Si vas a gritar alto, trata de sonar como si estuvieras sufriendo pero del bueno dolor- Jade susurra en mi oído

Si mis ojos no estuvieran cerrados, los hubiera rodado. ¿Ella quiere que haga sonidos sexuales? Ella tiene que disculparme por no sentirme lo suficientemente cómoda en este momento.

Creo que ella tomo mi silencio como un acto de desafío, lo cual es, porque ella levanta su mano, tomando el talón de mi pie empujando

-¡OH DIOS!- jadeó cuando ella estirar mi pierna

-Mucho mejor- ella se inclina aún más cerca, lo más cerca posible. Su cuerpo está contra el mío en una manera que puede ser erótica para que esté viendo, pero para mi...no se siente sexi

¡Esta. Bola. De pupu. Duele!

Empiezo a temblar, mi respiración cambia de lenta y tranquila a rápida y jadeante. Muevo mis manos hacia atrás para detenerme de las escaleras. Tengo que hacerlo. Apenas y puedo estar en pie y mi único soporte está temblando.

Después de lo que parece ser una eternidad, Jade baja mi pierna. Respiro fuerte en alivio que no pongo atención al hecho de que Jade agarra mi otra pierna. Mi pierna izquierda

No soy tan flexible con esa. No puedo hacer más que protestar cuando se la pone en el hombro. Quiero decir, au co mi pierna derecha doblada para aliviar un poco la tensión, no se cuanto tiempo tomará antes de que ella quiebre algo.

Si estoy así de determinada para hacer no decir esa palabra...palabras. Ella me puede tener en este armario para siempre. El conserje tiene que venir en cualquier momento por algunas cosas, ¿verdad?. Solo necesito aguantar unos cuantos…

-¡OH MI JODIDO DIOS!- gritó cuando Jade abruptamente estira mi otra pierna con sus rodillas

Ella se ríe de mi y abro mis mirándola fijamente. Entiendo que puedo terminar esto si quiero. Y lo hago. Se que puedo hacer que se detenga solo diciendo cuatro palabras de cuatro letras, pero al mismo tiempo, ella me esta lastimando. Ella no debería de reírse cuando me esta lastimando. No está bien y siento la necesidad de lastimarla; por lo que inmediatamente me siento mal. No soy del tipo que lastima a las personas. Especialmente no para divertirme.

Jade empieza a inclinarse otra vez, y el dolor es más intenso que antes. Empiezo a temblar y suspirar profundamente otra vez.

Ella me besa

Rara

Muevo mi cabeza cuando ella se inclina aún más

Hago ese raro sonido. Es algo entre un gemido y un sollozo. Y es bastante alto

-Bien- ella susurra

Ella es una gran fenómeno. No estaba tratando de hacer un sonido sexoso. ¡No era un sonido sexoso! Solo son tan mal como si fuera uno, eso es todo.

Ella me besa otra vez, y yo le chasqueo. Como una cobra, me inclino y muerdo sus labios; los dos. No lo quería hacer. Solo estoy irritada y fue más o menos un reflejo

Mis ojos se entrecierran cuando logro ver sangre en su labio inferior

Oh mierda. Voy a morir

-¡Mierda Vega!- Jade jadea fuertemente antes de abruptamente empujar mi pie fuerte y tan lejos que toca mi oreja. Mi oreja. Se supone que mi pie no tiene que que tocar mi oreja.

-¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Jade!- grito

Ella bajo mi pierna inmediatamente y si no fuera por lo brazos de Jade alrededor de mi cintura, hubiera caído de rodillas. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que ella me está sosteniendo mientras intento recuperar la respiración, y la recupero. No creo que mis piernas vuelvan a funcionar otra vez. Y creo que ese era el de Jade; hacerme ver como si me hubiera cojido muy bien y tan duro que ni siquiera puedo caminar derecha.

Rara

-Diablos, eres un hueso duro de roer, baby- ella suspira. Ella casi suena orgullosa. Y ella me llamo baby en lugar de bebe. Me gusta baby mejor. Me hace sentir...especial, creo. Ella llamaba bebé a Beck todo el tiempo. Nunca escuche que le llamara baby.

Mentalmente me niego a mi misma con la cabeza. Hay algo seriamente mal conmigo

-Así que, ¿Qué aprendiste acerca de llamarme rara?- Jade me pregunta después de un momento de un confortable silencio

-De que eres una rara- respondo inmediatamente

-Segundo round entonces- ella gruñe antes de poner su mano en la parte trasera de mi rodilla izquierda

-Ya no mas mami, por favor- ruego. Ay Dios, ya no más

Si o no Jade va a tener compasión de mi, soy salvada por un toque en la puerta

Pero no me puedo poner mis pantalones. No puedo mover la parte baja de mi cuerpo

Y por eso es que, me deslizo hasta el suelo cuando ella se aleja de mi. Ella me ignora a favor de buscar mis pantalones. Una vez que los encuentra, ella me los lanza y me dice que me vista

Los logre cachar, ¿Pero ponermelo yo sola? No puedo hacer eso

-Ayúdame- le digo

Ella me mira fijamente

-Por favor- le ruego, asegurandome de que mi ruego suene débil, patético y lamentablemente posible

Otro toque en la puerta. Más urgente esta vez

-¡Solo denme un segundo!- Jade grita antes de arrebatarme los pantalones de las manos. Ella me viste rápido, pero gentil, antes de ponerme de pie. Me contraigo en dolor. Dulces Rayos. Voy a tener que caminar como si hubiera estado sentada 36 horas seguidas.

Jade movió el carrito de la puerta mientras yo me inclinó de lado.

Una vez que la puerta está abierta, jadeo. Parece que toda la escuela está esperando en el pasillo; pero la peor parte es el hecho de que nuestros amigos, Sikowitz y nuestro consejero, Lane, son los primeros en la fila.

Jade camina hacia afuera, indiferente y tranquila. Le sigo tratando de caminar lo más normalmente posible, pero no lo logró.

-Tu...tu la rompiste- Cat jadea, Jade le manda una mirada fría, Cat grita y sale corriendo, no hay duda Jade tampoco puede quebrarla

No se de que color es mi cara en este momento. Podría estar roja. Siento el calor, peor parece ser un sonrojo alternativo como si mi sangre hubiera sido drenada de mi cuerpo.

Me encontré a mi misma viendo el piso y esperando a que todo esto termine

-Jade- Sikowitz pausa y toma un sorbo de su coco -castiga a tu novia en tu tiempo-

Morbidamente avergonzada como estoy, solo lo miro a él. ¿Él está hablando en serio?

-¿Solo eso?- Lane objeciona -¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-

-Jade castiga a tu novia uh…- Sikowitz rasca su cabeza y mira a su coco fijamente -cuando se supone que ella lo tiene que hacer? Indudablemente no en el salon. ¿Quien quiere ver eso?-

-¡Yo quiero!- Rex habla inmediatamente

Jade lo toma por los brazo y lo lanza por el pasillo

-Jade- Lane suspira tocando el puente de su nariz -A la oficina del director. Tori, sígueme-

Jade rueda los ojos y me besa en la boca antes de hacer lo dicho

No soy una rebelde, así que lo sigo calladamente tratando de caminar derecho. Me las arreglo para tonificar mi camino hacia abajo para que parezca que solo tengo un mal calzado.

Una vez que estamos en la oficina, el me dice que tome asiento, lo cual hago agradecidamente

Pero eso es todo lo que él dice durante un largo tiempo. Me toma uno minutos darme cuenta de que el me esta mirando fijamente, probablemente esperando a que hable

Mantengo mi boca cerrada, porque no se que diablos se supone que tengo que decir. Lo siento por coger a mi novia en el baño, por favor no me expulse, eso no está saliendo de la boca de esta chica

-Así que, parece que tenes una pequeña situación- Lane finalmente habla. Apenas y puedo asentir antes de que el continúe con -Solo voy a asumir que ustedes saben que la copulación estudiantil está prohibida es esta propiedad-

Cara...roja

-Y tu entiendes ¿Que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras?- el pausa allí, así que asiento con la cabeza

-Y también entendemos que si otro estudiante te fuerza-

-¡No, Jade no me ha forzado!- hablo, olvidando que estaba avergonzada -ella es mi novia-

Lane me da una mirada especulativa; pero después él me deja ir con una advertencia. Una advertencia. Juro que pensé que él me iba a expulsar o suspender ¡por lo menos!

Estoy tan de buen humor que prácticamente me salte mi siguiente clase

De acuerdo, soy un poco torpe, así que termine chocando con alguien; y no solo cualquiera. Choque contra Ryder Daniels, el chico mas guapo de último años en la escuela

-Hey, ¿tú eres Tori, cierto?- él sonríe

Entrecierro mis ojos. ¿El sabe mi nombre? ¿Como diablos el sabe mi nombre?

-¿La chica de Jade?-

Comienzo a sonrojarme. Oh, así es como. Supongo que ahora todos en la escuela saben mi nombre

-Sip, esa soy yo- le sonrío de vuelta

-Tienes lápiz y papel-

Frunzo el ceño un poquito, peor busco en mi mochila

-Genial, voy a tener una fiesta en mi casa esta noche, ven. Trae a quien quieras- el me dice mientras escribe su dirección. Una vez hecho e me da el papel con la info, él me guiña y se va

¡Oh mi Dios!

Me apresuro a mi siguiente clase y me siento sin siquiera disculparme por llegar tarde. Saco mi teléfono y le texteo a Jade

"Voy a ir a una fiesta esta noche. ¿Quieres ir?"

Jade- "¿Donde?"

"¡Ryder Daniels!"

Jade- "No. Y tú tampoco iras"

"¿Porque no? ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?"

Jade- "Nope"

"¿Vamos a hacer un plan esta noche?"

Jade- "Nope"

"Entonces ¿porque no puedo ir?"

Jade- "Porque yo lo digo"

Le frunzo el ceño a la respuesta. ¿Porque ella lo dice? ¿Es por eso que no puedo ir? ¡Ella no es mi mamá!

"Bien, voy a ver si André quiere venir conmigo. Porque yo voy a ¡IR!"

Jade- "Bien. Ve"

"Lo Haré"

Jade- "Diviértete"

"Lo haré"

Jade- "Asegurate de poder manejar las consecuencias"

"Lo haré"

Esperen, ¿Que?

"¿Que consecuencias, mami?"

Jade- "Me gusta cuando me llamas así"

Sonrió ante el texto. Hay una oportunidad de que ella esté siendo sarcástica, pero no creo que ella lo este. Me di cuenta que ella es un poquito buena cuando le llamo mami, pero no lo voy a sobre usar. Si lo hago, ella se volverá inmune.

No puedo dejar que eso pase. Una chica necesita todas las carta trampas que pueda cuando se está saliendo con Jade West

-0-

-Tori, tienes una visita- mi papá grita, y juzgando por el tono de voz es una visita que él no aprueba

Fruncí el ceño y saco mi telefono asi puedo ver que hora es. Son solo las siete en punto. No debería de tener una visita. No puede ser Andre. El dijo que no podía ir a la fiesta porque tenía que cuidar de su abuela. La mujer loca ha estado diciendo que hay un "monstruo" en el lavaplato. Y ahora André tiene que asegurarse de que ella no ponga las manos en el triturador de basura para sacar el monstruo. Así que, invite a Cat; pero la tengo que ir a recoger, así que tampoco puede ser ela.

No creo que Beck venga a mi casa, y Robbie tiene que llevar a Rex a que le hagan unas puntadas después de que Jade se lo arrancara de la mano

Entonces tengo un pensamiento. ¿Que pasa si es Jade, mi novia?

¡Aw hombre, ni siquiera les he dicho a mis padres!

Salgo de mi habitación y bajó las escaleras, me congelo en el último escalón.

El que está parado al lado de mi padre es Danny. El es mi visita.

Cuando lo veo, mi primer pensamiento no es uno desagradable. Es uno de ansiedad mezclado con un poquito de miedo. Jade va a asesinarme por dejarlo entrar. ¡Y ni siquiera soy la que lo dejó entrar!

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le grité. No lo quería hacer. Se que no es su culpa de que mi novia se una loca, pero el sabe que ella odia todo de él. ¿Porque se arriesgaría a venir a mi casa?

-¿Tu no lo invitaste?- mi papá pregunta con la voz llena de alivio. El nisiquiera me da tiempo de responder antes de tomar a Danny del antebrazo y empezar a jalarlo hacia la puerta. No es necesario decir que a mi papi no le gusta Danny

-Papá- gruñó

-¿Si, hija?- él responde ausentemente, aun jalando a Danny hacia la puerta

Me acerco hacia ellos, mientras le digo a mi papá que lo suelte y esperando a que lo saque rapido de aqui

Al final, solo me quedo en silencio y dejó que la escena prosiga

Mi papa abre la puerta y ahí, con su mano a punto de tocar la puerta, esta boca-floja de mi novia

Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no.

-¿Jade?- digo con un poco de cautela

Ante el sonido de mi voz, su boca se cierra de golpe y sus ojos se vuelven duros

-¿¡Que. Esta. Haciendo. El. Aquí!?-

Me encojo. Odio cuando ella quiebra las oraciones de esa manera. Siento como si voy a tener eso...y eso ya lo tuve hoy

Danny se encoge también

Puedo decir que esa señal es divertida para mi padre porque él empuja a Danny hacia Jade; probablemente esperando a que ella lo lastime de alguna manera. Parece que él instintivamente toma el hecho de que a Jade le gustaría despellejar vivo a mi ex-novio; y podria apostar que mi papá se haria el ciego ante ese crimen. Policía o no policía.

-Bebe, es mejor que empieces a hablar- Jade demanda rechinando los dientes

Mis ojos se entrecierran un poquito y veo si mi padre escuchó como ella me acaba de llamar

El lo hizo

-¿Bebé?- él quiere, dándome una mirada indescifrable

-Yo...um…- tartamudeo. Dulces galletas saladas, esta no es la manera en la que quería revelarlo

-¿¡No les has dicho a tu familia!?- Jade grita, con los ojos entrecerrados con enojo

Danny me da una sonrisa triunfante; lo cual es un error de su parte porque Jade está a su lado

Ella levanta la mano tomándolo por el pelo y la mandíbula. Fuerte.

-¡Ow!- Danny llora

Pobre chico no sabe que lo golpeó. Un minuto me está sonriendo y al siguiente está de rodillas frente a mi novia, quien aun lo tiene sujetado por el pelo

Jade se inclina un poquito hasta su nivel y le da la mirada más terrorífica de la que he sido testigo. -Vete- ella gruñe. Su voz es increíblemente baja, pero el la puede oír muy bien. El literalmente sale corriendo cuando ella lo suelta.

Mi papa dejo salir un silbido y una risa burlona

Estoy feliz de que encontrara eso divertido porque estoy segura de que no lo es. Eso fue lo más terrorífico para presenciar, y eso me hace darme cuenta de que nunca he visto a Jade realmente molesta hasta hoy. Pensé que ya la habia visto, pero estaba equivocada. Completamente equivocada. Si ella me mira de la manera en la que miró a Danny, yo…yo...No se pero creo que me haria en los pantalones

-¿Me vas a presentar a tu amiga, hija?- mi papá pregunta, golpeando mis costillas. A el le gusta Jade, y no solo porque mando a Dany con la cola entre las piernas. Lo puedo decir. Espero que le siga gustando cuando le diga que ella no es mi "amiga"

-Papi, ella es Jade- suspiro -Ella es mi novia-

-¿Novia?- él frunce el ceño y enarca una ceja -¿Una novia y no una amiga?-

Casi ruedo los ojos. El cambia a Espanol, probablemente esperando no ofender a Jade cuando me pregunte si es mi novia o MI NOVIA

-Novia- le respondo, haciéndole saber que ella es la última

-¿Esto es una etapa?-

-Papi, no- ruedo mis ojos. Eso no es mentira. Esto técnicamente no es una etapa. Solo estoy...ayudando a una amiga

-¿Te gustan las chicas?-

Hm. Esa es una difícil. ¿Me gustan las chicas? Bese a Cat y a Jade antes, tendría que poder decir que no, pero ahora...honestamente no lo se

-Me gusta Jade- me encojo de hombros. Diciéndole que me gusta Jade como las chicas en general es una buena respuesta. Es una evasiva pero simultáneamente al punto

La siguiente cosa que es que mi papá está de rodillas. Estoy segura de que va a hacer una escena, preguntándole a Dios porque su niña es gay, pero él hace lo opuesto. El dice, -¡Gracias Dios Mio! ¡Muchas Gracias!-

¡Él realmente le está agradeciendo a Dios!

¿Que diablos?

Luego el salta y alza los puños hacia arriba mientras grita -¡Si!- a todo pulmón

Miro a Jade. Ella aún está parada en la puerta, probablemente demasiado asustada para entrar ahora

-¿Papi? ¿Que estas haciendo?- siseo

El tomo mi cara y empezó a besar mi frente ruidosamente

¡Que humillante!

-No voy a terminar siendo uno de esos padres con una adolescente embarazada- el canta mientras hace un baile vergonzoso

Oh, solo matenme ahora

-¡Rueda los ojos todo lo que quieras, bebe! ¿Recuerdas a Josefina, la hija de Eddie?- el practicamente esta cantando las palabras

Asiento con la cabeza. Eddie es uno de los amigos de la policía de mi papa. No he visto a su hija en cinco años, desde el campamento de verano. Eddie y su esposa se divorciaron y Josefina se movió fuera del estado con su madre.

-Ella es madre ahora- mi papa dice

Mi boca se abre. Josephina tiene un hijo? Whoa.

-Uh-huh, Samantha, Natalie, Carmen- el dice nombres de las hijas de sus amigos policias -todas tienen niños-

-¿Que?-

-Si, y Reyna-

-Reyna no-

-¡Ella tiene dos!-

-¡Dos!- Jadeo. ¿Reyna tiene dos? ¡Ella tiene como 15!

-Uh-huh, ahora ves ¿Porque estoy feliz? Yo no voy a ser como Eddie o Bills o uno de esos padres- él dice antes de darme un gran abrazo y dándome vueltas como si yo tuviera cinco años. No lo habia visto asi de feliz desde su cumpleanos. (El recibe su regalo de parte de mi mama cada año. Por lo que no intento pensar que es porque es nos arrastra a Trina y a mi a usar tapones en los oídos)

A lo rápido que el me baja, me sonríe y luego a Jade. No se porque pero siento que necesito sacarlo de su burbuja -Quizás no salga embarazada, pero aun esta Tri-

-¿Trina?- el me interrumpe antes de dejar salir una cruel risa, no puedo hacer mas que reir tambien

El dia que Trina encuentre un chico que no salga corriendo lejos de ella sera el dia en que Jade y yo nos casemos

Eso nunca va pasar

Miro a Jade para ver si está riendo pero no lo esta. Ella ni siquiera está sonriendo. Ella parece como si estuviera un poco perdida, quizás un poco incómoda

Aclaro mi garganta -Um, ¿Quieres entrar, Jade?-

Ella niega con la cabeza -No, solo vine a dejarte unas flores-

Entrecierro los ojos -Yo no veo las flores-

-Están en el carro-

-¿Porque está en el carro?-

-Porque quería dejarlas en el carro- ella fuerza para que las palabras salgan de sus labios presionados

-Uh-oh- mi papá me golpea las costillas -Una de dos, está en problemas o estas en "problemas", pero no te metas en demasiados problemas. Aun cuando no puedes quedar embarazada existen reglas, hija-

El pone una mano en mi hombro y me encojo -¡Papi!- gruño. ¡No puedo creer que él dijo eso!

Me apresuro para llegar hacía Jade tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta su carro. No me importa si las flores es un código para una pistola. Tengo que salir de aquí

Un segundo pensamiento. Esta es la Jade con la que trato…

-Um, en realidad me trajiste flores, Jade- preguntó, de alguna manera nerviosa

-Sip- ella respondió abriendo la puerta trasera de su carro

Parpadeo muy fuerte. Acabo de tener un momento totalmente gay. Me encontré mirando el trasero de Jade. Nunca me había fijado antes pero es...bonito. Me pregunto cuánto le importaría do lo toco. Bueno, no ahora pero quizás más adelante. Quiero decir, ella es mi novia…

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera me había percatado de que Jade sostenía un ramo de hermosas flores anaranjadas hasta que ella me las pone en la cara. Las tomo y las olfateo...porque eso es lo que se supone que las personas hacen cuando les dan flores. Oh, y se supone que tiene que dar las gracias también pero me salto es parte.

-¿Porque son?- pregunto

-Porque no quiero que vayas a la fiesta de Ryder- responde

Es una respuesta extraña. No la entiendo. O es una disculpa por lo que me hizo temprano; lo cual dudo. O es una invitación para hacer algo juntas, en lugar de ir a la fiesta. O las dos cosas juntas.

Miro las flores, comprendiendo -Jade, ¿Que tipo de flores son estas?- chasqueo

-Margaritas-

-¡Soy alérgica a las margaritas!- gritó, tirando las flores

-Lo se-

-¿Lo sabe?-

-Eso fue lo que dije. Diviértete en la fiesta de Ryder, Bebé-

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡No puedo ir a la fiesta de Ryder! ¡Mi cara parecerá una calabaza y no volverá a la normalidad hasta mañana!-

-Eso es malo- responde, depositando un beso fugaz en mis labios antes de subir e irse

Miro hasta que el carro desaparece de mi vista. Ella lo hizo a propósito. Ella no quería que fuera a la fiesta, y ahora no voy a ir

Rayos, ¿Ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere? ¿Sin importar que?

No sé cuánto tiempo podré manejar eso

Ni siquiera sé cómo Beck pudo aguantar eso por tanto tiempo. ¿Y ella termino con el?

Beck es un mocoso


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

~Jade~

 **-Jade, levántate-**

Ignoró la voz, pero me encojo cuando enciende la luz. El repentino brillo me hace ver puntos rojos debajo de mis párpados

Mierda

Molestas manos suaves están en mi hombro, moviendome gentilmente. Y a pesar de que apenas estoy consciente, puedo identificar a la persona que me está moviendo

Amber

Parece que Joy no está bastante molesta conmigo. No es que me importe, pero siempre puedo saber cómo ella se siente por la mocosa que manda a mi habitación

Si ella se siente agradable, manda a Amber. La niña es demasiado buena para su propio bien. Ella me levanta gentilmente, con una sonrisa defensiva en el rostro.

Sorpresivamente, Amber es a quien mandó a buscarme. Se puede decir que Joy ha desarrollado una tolerancia conmigo en los últimos 12 años. Pero cuando hago todo para enfadarla, manda a Riley

Ese pequeño demonio siempre busca la manera más creativa y molesta para despertarme. Juro, que la única razón por la que ella sigue viva es por su falta de miedo el cual me impresiona. He tomado represalias realmente violentas contra la niña, pero parece que ella siempre vuelve con una sonrisa

Darwin dijo que ella debe vivir. Así que, esta viva

 **-Jade, por favor despierta-** Amber ruega

Dios, esta niña es llorona como el infierno

Abrí mis ojos abruptamente. Y a propósito. Como si ya lo supiera, ella salta hacia atrás con un jadeo

Ella odia que haga eso. Siempre le recuerda una de las escenas...de una de las películas de "terror" que le he hecho ver. Una donde el asesino o monstruo o villano o lo que sea que sea esta tirado, los ojos cerrados después de ser "derrotado". Luego el protagonista camina hacia la bestia "muerta", estúpidamente poniendo su cara cerca del monstruo, y luego Wham! El asesino abre los ojos abruptamente y agarra al idiota

Es un clásico total y predecible como el infierno. Si asusta una cubeta de mierda fuera de Amber siempre

Rio por lo bajo mientras me siento. La palidez en su rostro es tan divertido que momentáneamente me olvido que está enojada con ella por levantarme.

 **-Mama dijo que me asegurara de que estés completamente despierta porque Tori estará aquí pronto-** ella me frunce el ceño una vez que recobra la compostura

Y solo asi ya no estoy divertida. Le frunzo el ceño devuelta.

Ella se encoge de hombros y se disculpa, pero no dejo caer mi intensa mirada. Se que no es su culpa pero ella me recordó algo que me hace enojar

Tengo que ir con Tori a la escuela porque Joy me quito las llaves de mi carro

Ahora, el castigo de Joy no es completamente inaudito; así fue cuando enojadamente entro a mi habitación el viernes, yo ya sabía que era lo que pasaba. No había manera de que el director no le llamara a mi madrastra haciéndole saber que me había cogido a mi novia en el cuarto del conserje. Quiero decir, él me dijo que lo haria despues de darme tres semanas de detención.

Y para ser completamente honesta, estoy bien con eso. Con casi todo. No esperaba menos del director al llamar a mi "Padre o Guardián". No esperaba menos de Joy al estar decepcionada y enojada conmigo. Incluso ya esperaba que me quitara las llaves. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que ella fuera...y fuera...y fuera hablando de mi conducta, actitud y mi blah blah mierda blah. Para el final ella demandó por mis llaves, se las di sin decir uno de mis argumentos usuales y búsqueda de evasivas. Quería que callara esa mierda asi de mal.

Es allí donde ella me hace saber que no las tendré hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¡Dos putas semanas! ¡Ella nunca me las había quitado por tanto tiempo! ¡Ella nunca me las quita ni por 24 horas!

Empecé a argumentar, esperando que razonara cuando mencione que las necesita para ir a la escuela, no lo hizo. Me dijo que tenía que arreglármelas.

Perra

Probablemente no debi referirme a las pequeñas petardas como mocosas, pero aun asi, creen que me las dio. Creen que me va a dejar tener mi carro lo jueves, ¿verdad?

Equivocados

Su respuesta fue casi la misma. Ella aún está esperando a que recoja a Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos de la escuela

Ella estaba así de seria a no darme las llaves

Te puedo decir, que eso me enojo aun mas que ni siquiera soy capaz de explicarlo. Creo que ella honestamente quiso decir que usara mi mesada para tomar un taxi o algo, pero voy a estar jodida. Tengo una novia con un carro, y se lo dije a ella

La confesión parecía hacer aún más feliz a Joy **-Sabía que pensarías en algo. Eres una chica de recursos-** ella me sonrió y yo quería quitar esa sonrisa fuera de su cara

Sin embargo, ella tiene razón. Tengo recursos. El hecho que lo prueba fue cuando llame a Vega haciéndole saber que ella me llevaría a la escuela en las siguientes semanas...y su respuesta fue un no

No...con la letra N seguida por la letra O

Ella realmente me dijo no

¿Molesta? ¿Yo? Nah. Ya pase esa emoción. ¡Estaba jodidamente furiosa! ¿Quien demonios se cree que es? Y aunque fuera alguien como puede desafiarme sin tener consecuencias, no le ya dije que tiene que ser mi novia las 24/7. Y como mi novia no puede negarme nada sin una excusa creible. Quiero decir, si ella no tuviera un carro, bien. Si estuviera tan enferma que no pudiera salir de la cama, entendible. Si ella estuviera enojada conmigo…

Es allí cuando recuerdo que inflame su cara con las margaritas para que no fuera a la fiesta de Ryder. Una Vega enojada es permitida para que se rehuse a darle un aventón a su novia a la escuela si eso pasara. Creo.

Así que siendo la chica de recursos que soy, la chantajee. Sip, la amenace con decirle a sus padres acerca de lo que supuestamente pasó en el cuarto del conserje el viernes. Es lo justo, ¿Verdad? Joy lo sabe porque el directo le llamó al trabajo para decírselo, pero los padres de Vega no fueron informados porque Vega salió de eso con una simple advertencia. ¡Una advertencia!

GRWLRUWL

Frunzo el ceño cuando mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el jodido ruido del estómago de Amber

 **-¡Sal de mi habitación y toma el jodido desayuno!-** le chasqueo

Ella salta un poquito pero no se va

 **-No puedo-** ella se queja

Enarco una ceja **-Eres muy pequeña para tener un jodido desorden alimenticio, sabandija-**

 _¡Lenguaje!_ Tori me susurra, pero la ignoro completamente. Hey, aun sigo usando los apodos que ella me hizo darles a las gemelas. Si paro de maldecirlas también, ellas probablemente pensaran en sus estúpidas cabezas que yo las quiero o algo parecido a eso

 **-No tengo un desorden alimenticio, Jade. Quiero comer-**

 **-Entonces ve-**

 **-Mama dijo que no bajará sin ti así podemos comer juntas-**

Aprieto mis manos en puños. Eso es un ultimátum. Un gentil ultimátum, pero un ultimátum de todos modos. Si me salto el desayuno, Amber tambien lo hara. Y nadie, ni siquiera yo, es tan sin corazón como para hacer que la niña vaya a la escuela con hambre. Riley, por otro lado, le haria algo asi en segundos, pero no a Amber

Joy sabe esto. Es por eso que ella mandó a la menos a mi habitación. Ella está tratando de hacerme sentir culpable por medio de la comida

Gruno un poquito y me levanto de la cama

Amber sonríe; conozco a la niña lo suficiente para saber que no es una sonrisa de triunfo. Es una de alivio. Eso me hace enojar aun mas

 **-¡Salte de mi cuarto!-** le gritó, acercandome a ella en una manera agresiva

Ella ignora mi grito y toma mi mano **-Vamos, Jade. Por favor-** me hala, tratando de hacer que la siga fuera de mi habitación

 **-¡NO!-** retiro mi mano empujándola hacia el piso. No tan fuerte como para herirla seriamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte así ella tiene un efecto de estar lastimada

 **-¡Ow!-** ella llora

 **-¡Fuera!-** gritó

La pequeña retardada se levanta y toma mi mano otra vez, jalandome gentilmente

¿Es en serio?

 **-Jade, tengo hambre. ¡Por favor!-** ella se queja

Y otra vez. Retiro mi mano empujándola

Mis ojos destellan peligrosamente, diciendo no verbalmente que es mejor que se vaya a la mierda de mi cuarto. ¡AHORA!

Pero ella se rehúsa a entenderlo. Ella puede ser obstinada cuando ella quiere. Casi igual a Vega

Ella se levanta y limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Luego toma mi mano en lo que solo puedo creer que su agarre es fuerte y me empieza jalar

 **-¡Joder Amber solo ve y come!-** gritó; empujandola por tercera vez

Cuando cae esta vez, ella no cae tan fuerte; y no es porque yo la haya empujado suave. Es porque esta vez ella se preparó. Ella sabía que yo la iba a empujar, pero ella está determinada a llevarme abajo. Ella debe estar realmente hambrienta.

 **-Pero mama dijo que no puedo sin ti-** ella solloza, levantándose otra vez

Ni siquiera esperó a que ella vuelva a tomar mi mano. En el hecho, de que ni siquiera esperó a que esté completamente de pie antes de volver a empujarla otra vez

 **-Umph-** ella gruñe

Antes de que ella se levante, me pongo de cuchillas, tomándola de la camisa, levantándole a hasta que mis pestañas toquen las de ella

 **-Ve. A. Comer-** ordenó

 **-Pero-**

 **-¡Comer!-**

 **-Pero yo-**

 **-No. Comer-** le corto y su labio inferior tiembla

 **-Por favor-** ruega

¡Ugh! ¡Esta niña es tan estupida! Yo no tengo la absoluta intención de ir abajo y tomar el desayuno con la "familia" y la mocosa se mira tan determinada a intentarlo y llevarme de todos modos. A este paso, ella va a terminar perdiendo el desayuno

No mas Jade buena. Es tiempo, de hacer a esta niña gritar

Suelto su camisa, tomo su oreja y la jalo hasta ponerla en una posición estable

 **-¡Ow! ¡Jade! ¡Ow!-** ella jadea, cerrando los ojos fuertemente

 **-¡No me importa lo que tu mama haya dcho! ¡Ve a comer!-**

 **-Vamos, por favor-** ella se queja mientras use y baja mi mano

No la dejo ir

 **-¿Me he hecho clara?-** gruñó

Ella empieza a llorar. Intolerable. Odio cuando ella llora. Ella siempre tiene mocos por doquier

 **-Jade, por favor-** ella lloriquea

Obviamente, no me he hecho clara

Dobló su oreja un poquito más fuerte

Contiene la respiración y sus ojos se abren como platos. Ella me está mirando directamente a los ojos pero no se si ella realmente está enfocada en algo en particular. Toma una bocanada de aire y deja salir el grito más rompe oidos que he escuchado de ella.

 **-¡Fuera!-** gritó. Dudo que me haya escuchado

 **-¡MAMI!-** ella grita

¡Por fin!

Joy no responde a los gritos en general. Las mocosas lo hacen mucho. A veces cuando están entusiasmadas. A veces cuando están jugando un juego. A veces cuando están molestas. A veces cuando están enojadas la una con la otra y a veces por ninguna puta razón. Así que tenemos esa rara regla cuando estamos aquí. Si alguien la llama, si ellas gritan específicamente su nombre, Mami o Joy, es allí cuando ella viene corriendo

Y rápido

Amber apenas y termina la última sílaba cuando Joy ya está en mi habitación y retira a la mocosa de mi agarre. Amber no pierde el tiempo. Ella corre pasando de su madre y fuera de mi habitación

 **-¡¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo?!-** Joy me grita

 **-¡¿Yo?!-** le gritó de regreso **-¡¿Que estabas pensando?!-**

Ella pestañea. Probablemente preguntandose de como puedo culparla por lastimar a la niña

 **-¿Porque le dirias que no puede comer a menos a que yo baje y coma también? ¡Yo no hago desayunos familiares y ella se estaba muriendo de hambre! ¿Trataste de hacerme sentir culpable mandandola a ella?-**

 **-¿¡Así que la lastimaste!?-** ella grita incredulamente **-¡No pensaste en bajar y hablar conmigo!-**

 **-¡Tal vez no quiero hablar contigo!-**

 **-¡Pues aqui estoy!-**

 **-¡No dije nada acerca de no querer gritarte!-** le devuelvo

 **-Tu...tu eres increiblemente increible, ¿lo sabes?-** ella murmuró, dándose la vuelta. Obviamente está tratando de contenerse

Ella está bajando

Diablos. Pensé que la tenía esta vez. He estado tratando de enojar a Joy al punto de que use todas esas palabras de juramentos de los anos ahora. Están en su vocabulario. Yo se que lo están. Se las escuche decir a mi papá unas veces cuando tenía nueve años

 **-No llaves hasta que no vea un cambio en ti señorita-** ella dice, dándose la vuelta una vez que está calmada

 **-¿Qué?-** gritó **-¿Qué tipo de cambio?-** no es que me importe. Cualquier tipo de cambio del que Joy está hablando me tomará para siempre alcanzarlo. Y no es que la quiera convencer de que quiero cambiar

 **-Uno bueno-** ella replica **-y le debes una disculpa a tu hermana-** y con eso ella se da vuelta y se va de mi habitación

Me doy una ducha rápida, furiosa todo el tiempo

Me visto rápidamente sin importarme lo que estoy usando. Una buena cosa para mi es que mi guardarropas es simple. Muchas de mis camisas son negras igual que mis pantalones, así que no me importa lo que use. Lo mismo va para mis zapatos

Me estoy poniendo mi segunda bota cuando escucho un pitazo afuera

Vega ya está aquí

Corro hacia abaj dirigiéndome a la puerta cuando escucho a Riley decir **-Le hubieras dado una patada en las bolas-**

Obviamente le está hablando a Amber

Hago un desvío, me dirijo a la sala del comedor. Las dos están ahí, comiendo el desayuno. Las dos ellas. No me importa que tan mal piense Joy acerca de eso; sacrifique mis llaves así Amber podría tener su desayuno

Soy una maldita mártir

 **-Ella no tiene bolas, Riley-** Amber dice bajando la cabeza. Y por eso, ella no mira que me estoy acercando a espaldas de su hermana. Noes como que ella le fuera a decir en si, pero sus ojos se hubieran entrecerrado y Riley hubiera sabido que estoy detrás de ella

No es como si ella hubiera dudado a decir lo siguiente. Lo cual es: **-Aun así la hubieras lastimado. Estupida-**

Golpee a Riley en la cabeza

 **-¡Ow!-** ella exclamó para darse la vuelta y tratar de golpearme

Ella falla

 **-No le llames estúpida. Una de nosotras tiene que querer a la pequeña petarda y esa eres tu. ¿Entiendes?-** le digo, ignorando el hecho de que ella intenta golpearme otra vez

Ella me frunce el ceño. Luego de repente, ella sonríe

Conozco esa sonrisa. Ella va a ahacer algo que no me va a gustar así que me preparo

Ella se levanta de la mesa y se dirige afuera, cerrando la puerta de golpe

¿Que mierdas?

Otro pitazo fuera, más largo y urgente esta vez. Probablemente porque la estúpida de Vega no quiere llegar tarde a la escuela.

Ruedo mis ojos estoy por seguir a Riley cuando escucho que alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de mi

Joy

Es lo cierto, ella quiere que me disculpe

Bien. Me voy a disculpar

 **-Sabandija, tu madre quiere que te diga lo siento aun cuando ella sabe que no lo estoy-** digo monótona y ruedo los ojos. Un énfasis extra en como no quiero hacer esto

 **-Creo que empezaras a cambiar mañana, ¿huh?-** Joy cuestiona, no-tan-sutil recordandome la estipulación que tengo para tener mi carro devuelta y eso implica que hoy ya falle

Entrecierro mis ojos mirándola. Ella me sonríe antes de irse

Ugh. Realmente no me gusta ella

Devuelvo mi atención a Amber, ella me está mirando con una genuina sonrisa en su cara **-Está bien, Jade-** ella me perdona de una manera fácil

Mierda. Voy a tener que aprender cómo mantenerme a salvo después de asesinar. Literalmente. Voy a tener que aprender a asesinar a algun imbecil, deshacerme de su cuerpo más las evidencias, y estar fuera de la carcel asi puedo repetir el proceso si es necesario todo por la pequeña petarda frente a mi

La lastime. A propósito. Luego le di la mitad de una disculpa, ella me responde con una enorme sonrisa ¿Como si hay amor empalagoso en sus órbitas? ¡Ella es el sueño mojado de todo esposo abusador! Y si algún idiota, o Jane, decide que él o ella quiere una esposa y abusa de esta niña, los voy a tener que matar. Punto.

Le doy una mirada fuerte a Amber antes de irme, una que hace que su sonrisa se caiga. Esta estupida nina sera la razon por la que voy a ir a prisión. Y no estoy buscando eso. Tal vez puede hablar con el papa policía de Vega. Sutilmente obtener unos puntos que me ayudaran a no ser atrapada por el…

Cuando estoy afuera, veo a dónde ha ido Riley. Ella está con Vega. Las dos están sentadas en el maletero del carro, hablando.

Esto no es bueno

 **-¡Vamonos, Vega!-** llamó

Ella me ignoro. Completamente. Quiero decir, ella ni siquiera me miró para fruncir el ceño

 **-¡Jade, espera!-** escuchó que Amber me llama por detrás

Tentada por ignorarla pero no lo hago. Me doy vuelta y ella rápidamente para frente a mi

 **-Te traje esto-** ella dice dándome una galleta Pop Tart. Odio tomar el desayuno pero amo las Pop Tart. Me dan dolor de dientes literalmente. Todo el tiempo

Tomo la galleta envuelta sin agradecerle

 **-En verdad lo siento por gritar por mamá y meterte en problemas-** ella se disculpa. Y es una disculpa toca corazón. Viene de las más profundo de su pequeña y minúscula alma.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par. Realmente voy a tener que hacer eso. Lo puedo ver. Realmente voy a tener que matar personas. ¿Ella se está disculpando por pedir ayuda? ¿Ella se esta disculpando porque la lastime muy mal y tuvo que llamar a su mama para detenerme? ¿Que quiere decir eso para su futuro? Eso quiere decir que si se casa y su marido decide darle un tiro en la pierna, y los vecinos deciden llamar a la policía porque ella está gritando demasiado fuerte, ¿Que va a hacer ella? Visitarlo en la cárcel y disculparse con el maldito bastardo

Veo como la imagen pasa por mi cabeza. Estoy tan malditamente enojada que hago mis manos puños y destruyó la Pop Tart

 **-¿Jade? ¿Que está mal? ¿Es la correcta, verdad?-** Amber se paniquea, sus ojos se abren como los míos

Tiro la estúpida Pop Tart. ¡Esto no es hacer de la estúpida Pop Tart! ¡Esto es hacer de la pequeña estúpida niña que está frente a mi quien necesita crecer en par

 **-¡NO!-** gritó

Amber salto y dejó salir un chillido mientras se lleva las manos cubriendo sus oídos

Hay un pequeño dolor en mi espinilla, e inmediatamente sé que he sido pateada por Riley. Ella es la única con suficiente coraje para hacer esa mierda.

Por lo menos no me tengo que preocupar por ella

Aun así, me doy vuelta, agarró a la pequeña portada y la pongo a mi altura **-Riley, juro por Dios que si vuelves a poner tu inmundo pie en mi otra vez…-** le amenazó

 **-Jade, dejala ir-** Vega dice mientras toma mi brazo, tratando de liberar a la niña

Eso no va a pasar. No hasta que haya terminado

Y ahora ya termine

Deje ir a Riley cuando Jyy puso un pie fuera de la casa, con las mochilas de ambas chicas en las manos. Aparentemente, ella no vio en la manera en que estaba tratando a las mocosas porque ella está sonriendo mientras se acer

 **-Hola Tori es bueno verte otra vez-** Joy recibe a mi novia con una gran genuina sonrisa. Una que confunde la mierda fuera de mi. La última vez que Joy vio a Vega, la chica no tenía ropa puesta

Vega luce sorprendida por un segundo, quizás recordando la última vez que Joy la ha visto, pero luego ella sonríe. **-Hola, Sra. West-**

 **-Oh, puedes llamarme solo Joy-**

La sonrisa de Vega se hace más grande

 **-Hey, tengo un favor que pedirte cariño-** Joy dice, sorprendiendonos a mi y a Vega. ¿Qué demonios podría ella pedirle a la chica cuando solo la ha visto una vez?

 **-Oh, okay-**

 **-Los jueves, Jade tiene que recoger a las chicas de las escuela, pero um como ya sabes…-**

 **-Seguro no es problema-** Vega se relaja visiblemente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Pero ella no lo tiene. Dudo que ella haya entendido lo que Jo le está preguntando. Si lo hace, su cara estaba registrándose con lo opuesto de alivio

 **-¿Qu..qué?-** Joy tartamudea. Aparentemente, ella está de acuerdo con mi pensamiento

 **-Quieres que pase el jueves a recoger a las chicas de la escuela, ¿verdad?-** Vega confirmó que ella si entendió lo que se le estaba preguntando

 **-¿En serio?-** Joy sonríe **-no llegue a la parte donde te soborno con…-**

 **-Esta bien-** Vega le corta

 **-Bien, okay. Llamaré a la escuela para ponerte en la lista de recoger. Solo asegurate de tener tu identificacion-** ella se da vuelta hacia mi **-Jade, ten un buen dia en la escuela-** ella dice con un toque en mi brazo

Vete a la mierda! Pienso intensamente y yo se que Joy sabe lo que estoy pensando porque rápidamente retira su mano

 _Jade_ … Tori me reprime

 **-Adiós-** gruñó. Yo ya tengo que lidiar con la mierda de Vega. No me siento bien como para lidiar con la de Tori también

 **-Adiós cariño. Chicas, metanse al carro-** Joy die, dándonos un último saludo a mi y a Vega antes de apurar a sus pequeños monstruos. Probablemente para que Vega no pueda cambiar de opinión

La sonrisa de Vega desaparece a lo rapido que estamos solas, ella camina hacia el lado del conductor sin decirme una sola palabra

Esta mierda se va a poner vieja rapido

Me subo al carro, cerrando la puerta de golpe y mirando por la ventana

 **-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad-** Vega ordena

La miró fuerte

lla busca y toma el cinturón sobre mi

 **-Vega…-** advierto

 **-Aquí-** ella dice sin miramientos mientras me da una taza de café. Esto es exactamente lo que necesito, asi qeu no cuestiono por lo menos. Tomo el café en mis manos y comienzo a tomar sorbos

Esta muy bueno. Está hecho de la manera como a mi me gusta. Estoy tan distraída que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que Vega me esta poniendo el cinturón hasta que escucho un click

Le entrecierro los ojos. Siento como si ella me engaño, como si me manipulo o algo asi. Me siento violada

Ella me ignora, optando por encender el carro y manejar

Me quito el cinturón de seguridad, para pelear porque ella indudablemente me va a gritar por deshacer su trabajo

Ella no dice nada. Ella me ignora. Completamente. Es como si ella no se diera cuenta de que estoy en el carro con ella, dejando pasar de que no estoy usando el estúpido cinturón de seguridad

Mantengo mi boca cerrada. Yo sé lo que ella está haciendo. Ella me quiere romper. Ella quiere que me irrite por el hecho de que ella me esta ignorando y que le diga que pare, que demande para que deje de hacerlo

No voy a hacer eso. No le voy a dar la satisfacción de saber que me tiene

Su teléfono suena y eso me enoja. No puedo hacer nada. Aun así no estuviera con humor maníaco ya, estaría enojada. Es muy temprano para que reciba mensajes. y ¿quien demonios le está texteando a ella tan temprano en la mañana?

Ella espera hasta llegar a una luz en rojo para sacar su teléfono y responder

Nerd

 **-¿Quién era?-** pregunto, la curiosidad toma lo mejor de mi

 **-Melissa-** ella responde cortamente

En realidad estaba esperando a que me ignorara o me dijera que no era asunto mío. Pero teniendo una respuesta honesta de parte de ella no me hace sentir mejor. No cuando su respuesta es Melissa

 **-¿La chica de bolsa de mierda?-** frunzo el ceño

 **-No, Melissa Belle-**

Sabelotodo

 **-Bueno ¿que es lo que ella quiere tan temprano en la mañana?-**

 **\- No a ti-**

Ella apenas y me ve cuando responde

Ruedo mis ojos y miró por la ventana. Puedo decir que este será otro mal dia en HA

Y estoy en lo correcto. Al segundo que entramos, los susurros empezaron. Pero esa no es la peor parte. Por el hecho, de que eso solo marca el mi dia hasta ahora. Me gusta cuando las personas hablan de mi. No me importa si es un chisme bueno o malo. Y el hecho de que ellos esten susurrando acerca de lo que mi novia y yo hicimos en el cuarto del conserje…

Buen chisme

La parte mala es cuando Vega llega a su casillero. El maldito de Ryder aparecer de la nada y comienza a hablar con ella

Tiro todo en mi casillero y saco lo que necesito antes de caminar hacia Vega. Me perdí mucho de lo que están hablando entre ellos, pero escucho lo suficiente cuando el la invita a otra fiesta

Puto

Paso mi brazo por la cintura de Vega. Posesivamente. Ella me está ignorando así que no me mira, ni siquiera mira quien ha puesto las manos en ella

 **-Hey, Jade-** Ryder me saluda con un pervertido guiño

 **-Adios perro-** saludo de regreso

Él me sonríe antes de irse

Odio a ese chico

Vega cierra de golpe la puerta de su casiller, asustando la ierda fuera de mi. Luego ella se aleja caminando. Ella no me dice que estoy fuera de línea. Ella no me mira. Ella solo...camino lejos

Okay,esta mierda está comenzando a marcar la mierda fuera de mi

 **-Jade-**

Gruño y me doy la vuelta. Es Beck. Y el tiene esa cara seria de "necesitamos hablar"

No necesitamos hablar. Realmente, realmente no

 **-No vas a caminar conmigo a todas mis clases, ¿verdad? Seriamente, mi novia ya esta enojada conmigo-** toco el puente de mi nariz y rezando por paciencia porque este es Beck; el chico que amo y la razón por la que estoy saliendo con vega en primer lugar. Así que no tengo idea de porque me siento irritada a su alrededor

 **-Bueno, ¿la puedes culpar?-**

Le frunzo el ceño. ¿Sabe él acerca de las margaritas?

 **-Mira, Jade. No se como hiciste para que Tori salga contigo-** ruedo mis ojos y toco mi frente, como si eso evitara que mi cerebro explote. No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo esto de nuevo **-me di cuenta de que si ella quisiera salirse de eso, ella buscaría una manera. Luego el viernes me di cuenta que lo que sea que tengas con ella tiene que ser bastante malo que ella no puede salirse, considerando de que ella aún pretende estar saliendo contigo aún después de lo que pasó en el cuarto del conserje-** -

 **-Beck-** le interrumpo, pero el me corta

 **-Jade….realmente la lastimaste. No le puedes hacer eso a las personas-**

Negación. Hombre es en serio, serio negación. Esta va a ser mi etapa menos favorita

 **-Dios Beck, supérate a ti mismo. No la lastime ¿okay? ¡La coji!-** dije exasperadamente

 **-¿Quieres que crea eso?-** el se burla

No le respondí. Lo empuje y pase caminando a mi clase. No necesito esta mierda

 **-¡Jade!-** él llama **-¡Tenemos que terminar esta conversación tarde o temprano!-**

 **-¡Tarde!-** le gritó caminando aun mas rapido. En verdad voy a llegar temprano a mi primer periodo por primera vez este año. A este momento, realmente no puedo se puede poner peor mi dia.

Lo hace

Cuatro horas más tarde me encontré con mis, bueno, ellos no son mis amigos realmente; pero me estoy sentando con Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie y Vega en el Asfalto

Naturalmente, estaba esperando a que Vega se sentara a mi lado para picar de mi plato pero ella no lo hace

Ella está sentada al lado de Cat y compró su propio almuerzo

Okay, bien. Ella esta molesta conmigo así que no puedo estar tan sorprendida; pero desde que ella me está dando el castigo del silencio todo el dia; estaba esperando a que estuviera callada en la mesa del almuerzo también

Ella no lo esta

Ella en su aleria regular con...todos menos conmigo

Ella no me está hablando. Ella no me mira. Es como si yo no existiera para ella

¿Que es peor? La dejó salirse con la de ella. Absolutamente me rehusó a reconocer el hecho de que ella lo está haciendo. Especialmente frente al público. Me veo como si no me importara el castigo del silencio de vega

Saco mi teléfono y me pongo los audifonos. Todos saben que o me tiene que hablar cuando estoy escuchando musica. No parecerá extraño que Vega no me hable si nadie me está hablando, ¿verdad?

Eso no detiene a Beck para joderme

 **-¡Que!-** le gritó

 **-Dije "¿Que pasa entre ustedes dos?"-** él sonríe mientras me apunta a mi y luego a Vega

Vega vuelve su atención de Andre a Beck. Aparentemente, ella tampoco lo escucho preguntar la primera vez

 **-Metete en tus asuntos-** le miró duramente para ponerme el audífono otra vez

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** ella le pregunta a Beck

 **-Quiero decir, no le has dicho nada a Jade en todo el dia. ¿Ustedes terminaron el fin de semana?-** el rie por o bajo, pretendiendo estar bromeando

Todos frunce el ceño ante la observación de Beck. Es como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de algo diferente entre Vega y yo

Imbeciles

 **-No-** Vega dice tomando un poco de ensalada con su cubierto **-solo estoy enojada con ella en este momento-**

 **-¿Enojada?-** Beck fomenta **-¿Porque? ¿Se metieron en problemas por lo del closet?-**

Vega frunce el ceño **-¿Qué closet-oh-** ella entrecierra los ojos cuando se da cuenta a lo que él se está refiriendo y sospechosamente ella mira a los lados antes de susurrar **-¡No hables de eso! Si Tina se da cuenta mis padres misteriosamente se van a dar cuenta también-** ella pone comillas alrededor de la palabra misteriosamente

Beck se mira confundido. Le sirve apropiadamente. El estaba seguro que Vega estaba enojada conmigo por la "cosa del closet" como el le llama. Por el hecho de que ella ni siquiera sabía acerca de qué mierdas él estaba hablando inicialmente lo que quiere decir que no hay motivos para que ella este enojada sobre eso.

El se recupera rapidamente **-Asi que ¿como es que estas enojada con ella?-** el pregunta apuntando el espacio vacío

 **-No es tu asunto-** siseo

 **-Ella me dio un ramo de margaritas-** Vega responde

Ella me ignora. No hay sorpresa allí

 **-Estas enojada porque ella te dio flores-** Andre cuestiona. Apuesto a que la mierda se le revolvió en la cabeza. A Andre no le gusta estar confundido. Y si a una chica le dan un ramo de flores no se supone que sea algo malo. Aun. Es decir, el esta confundido

 **-Soy alérgica a las margaritas-** Vega explica atacando violentamente su lechuga

 **-¡No es su asunto tampoco!-** continuó mirándola fijamente. Y absolutamente ella se está rehusando a mirarme, yo se que ella puede sentir mi mirada

Robbie decide girarse para hacer una pregunta **-¿Porque...-** el corta cuando lo miro fijamente. Él se encoge de hombros y me pregunto si hice que se mojara los pantalones un poquito

Me gusta hacer eso

 **-Porque ella no quería un fuera a la fiesta de Ryder-** Vega decide responder a la pregunta indeterminada de Robbie

Mujer simplemente no dejará pasar una puta pista, ¿Lo hará?

Cat abre si boca. Yo sé que va a preguntarme porque no quería que Vega fuera a la fiesta de Ryder y esa no es una pregunta que quiero contestar

 **-¡NO!-** le gritó

Ella chilla y tiró su frente en el hombro de Vega

 **-¡Ay! ¡Cat!-** Vega grita, y nadie la puede culpar. Esa mierda para ver doler. A pesar de la manera en que Cat actúa su cabeza no está hueca

Cat vuelve a chillar después de ser gritoneada por Vega y cubre sus oídos con sus manos, pero no levanta la cabeza

Vega se da vuelta y comienza a tocar la cabeza de Cat embarazosamente antes de manualmente retirar las manos de Cat de sus oídos **-Aw, lo siento Cat. Está bien-** Vega canturrea

Asqueroso

Cat niega con la cabeza. Obviamente no está bien. Y solo hay una manera de hacer feliz a Cat luego de ponerla triste

Vega suspira **-¿Quieres ir a Freezy Queen después de escuela?-** ella ofrece

 **-¡Yay!-** Cat se endereza, instantáneamente feliz otra vez

 **-¿Ustedes van?-** Vega pregunta, y claro que todos dicen que si. Obviamente es su castigo por ser quien ofendió a Cat

 **-¿A qué hora?-** André pregunta

 **-¿5:30 está bien?-** Vega pregunta, mirando a todos menos a mi

Ella cree que soy la única que no va a ir a Freezy Queen en la me...esperen ¿Cómo es que ella va a ir a Freezy Queen? El hecho, ¿Como es que ella pudo comprar su almuerzo? Ella no tiene dinero. Ella ya me lo dio, ¿verdad? A menos que…

Vega ha estado guardando

 **-¿Qué pasó con lo que estabas guardando?-** preguntó sospechosamente, esperando a que ella sea lo suficientemente inteligente para entender lo que en realidad estoy preguntando

 **-Es dinero de mi cumpleaños-** ella se encoge de hombros **-puedo gastar eso-**

Y soy lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que ella me está diciendo nuestro acuerdo el cual es que ella me da su mesada y el dinero de su almuerzo. Nunca le pregunté por nada fuera eso

Chica inteligente, pero ¿Dinero de cumpleaños? Eso no "es una buena" agregación

 **-Tú cumpleaños no es hasta entre cuatro mese más-** le digo entrecerrando mis ojos

La mandíbula de Vega cae abierta y sus ojos se abren como platos **-¿Tú...tú sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños?-**

Le frunzo el ceño. Claro que se su cumpleaños **-Hago mi investigación-** respondo **-ahora deja de tratar de cambiar el tema-**

 **-Espera, tú no sabes mi cumpleaños-** Beck me frunce el ceño

 **-¿Que? ¡Si lo hago!-** respondo rapidamente. Demasiado rápido

 **-Entonces, ¿Cuando es?-** el parece un poquito molesto y realmente no lo puedo culpar. Me estoy dando cuenta de que en realidad no se su estúpido cumpleaños

 **-¡Se el mes!-** chasqueo antes de tomar mis cosas y levantarme

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** Beck pregunta, obviamente esperando a hablar de que estuve saliendo con él desde siempre y no se su cumpleaños mientras que solo tengo cerca más de una semana saliendo con Vega, tuve que pretender ser ella por un día hace pocas semanas atrás. No podía ser Tori y no saber mi propio puto cumpleaños, ahora ¿puedo?

 **-¡Ustedes me dan alergia!-** le digo antes de acercarme a mi novia

 **-No olvides. Salgo de detención a las cuatro-** le digo, recordándole que me tiene que llevar y me inclino para darle un beso rápido

Ella se inclina hacia atrás, evadiendo mis labios **-Aún estoy enojada contigo-** ella frunce el ceño

Ruedo mis ojos, con irritación al ser rechazada frente a todos **-No lengua entonces-** me encojo de hombros y me inclinó otra vez

Verdaderamente, nunca he puesto mi lengua en su boca. Ella es mi novia, seguro, pero primero y lo más importante esto solo es un acto. No se necesita la lengua cuando de besarla se trata

 **-Jade…-** Vega protesta, inclinándose hacia atrás aún más

Dejó salir un gruñido de frustración **-Y ¿Cuando no vas estar enojada conmigo?-** chasqueo impacientemente

 **-¡Cuando te disculpes por haberme dado el ramo de margaritas!-** ella dice

 **-Si, eso no va pasar-**

 **-¿Oh?-**

 **-Si. Cuatro en punto-** digo. Recordándole por última vez que me tiene que recoger de detención

Me muevo para besarla y ella mordió la mierda fuera de mis labios. Mierda. Por un momento pensé que ella me iba a sacar sangre otra vez

En realidad debí haber visto eso venir

-0-

Parece que Vega se reagrupado desde el a,muerto. Es como si ella se dio cuenta de que me habló y ahora está en la misión de no volverlo hacer

Ella regresó a la escuela, (o ella nunca se fue no sé cuál es) y espera a que me suba en el carro. Cuando la encuentro, su ceja no cambio y luego ella estaba manejando

Hice lo mejor que pude para hacer que me hablara. Insulte su manera de conducir, soy música, el olor de su carro

Nada

Fui tan lejos de desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad unas pocas veces, pero me aburrí bastante rápido. Ella solo se lo volvía a poner. Ella no dejó salir ni un suspiro de exasperación

¿Sabes cómo se siente esta mierda? ¿Ser ignorado en una manera drástica? Se siente como…como...mierda. Se siente como si no importaras

¡Y yo valgo valgo! ¡Diablos!

Bufé en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Nos voy a dejar que Vega me tenga. Yo no me quiebro

Una vez que Vega llega a mi casa, le miento **-Vamos adentro. Hoy quiere hablar contigo-** le digo

Ella se quita el cinturón y se acerca a mi puerta sin cuestionarme. Y no es solo porque ella no me habla, pero probablemente porque ella cree que Joy quiere hablar algo acerca de las mocosa y el hecho de que Vega las pasara a recoger

Abro la puerta dirigiéndome a mi habitación **-Ella estará aquí pronto-** le digo por encima del hombro

Es verdad, Joy estará aquí en 20 minutos. Para el tiempo que ella llegue aquí, Vega se irá directo a Freezy Queen para poder llegara las 5:30. Luego solo me subo a su carro y me voy con ella

¿Que? No pude cambiar su actitud en todo el día y no iba a esperará a que ella me viniera a recoger una vez que se fuera; estoy segura como el infierno que no le preguntaría a Beck por un aventón así el podría torturarme con un millón de preguntas

Vega camina hasta mi cama y se pone cómoda. Demasiado cómoda. ¡Ella se está sentando en mi almohada! No quiero el trasero de Vega en mi almohada

 **-¡Quítate!-** le gritó

Ella me ignora

Camino hacia ella y cuando estoy frente a ella, ella saca su teléfono y le da toda su atención

Ella está ignorándome

Quitó la almohada debajo de ella. Ella apenas y parpadea. Y más y definitivamente ella no mira fuera de su teléfono

¡Ella está ignorándome!

¡No puedo seguir con esta mierda!

No sé que me posee para hacerlo; Quizás quisiera estar en la posición donde ella no puede ignorar e, donde ella tiene que saber de mi existencia, me siento en su regazo, moviéndome en sus piernas

 **-Deja de ignorarme-** ordenó

 **-Aún estoy molesta contigo-** ella responde sin ninguna expresión

Le frunzo el ceño. Que si no la deje ir a la fiesta. No es mi culpa. Es de Tori. Si, Tori. Estaba bien con eso. Iba a dejar ir a Vega a la fiesta perro Tori me hizo cambiar de opinión " _¡No puedes dejar ir a Vega¡ No puedes, no puedes, no puedes…"_ hasta que yo estaba como, Bien, no la dejare ir. ¡Solo calla toda esa mierda!

De acuerdo cuando le dije a Vega que no podía ir, ella se puso toda terca y básicamente me dijo que iba a ir sin importar qué, así que yo tenía que físicamente detenerla dándole un ramo de margaritas

Verdaderamente, Tori no estuvo de acuerdo con las margaritas al principio; pero cuando le dije el entretenido pensamiento de secuestrar a Vega, amarrarla, amordazarla y meterla en mi armario mientras la meto y pincho para que haga más sonidos de los que hizo n l cuarto del conserje porque esos fueron tan, tan deliciosos. Es cuando Tori se da cuenta de que estaba hablando seriamente, contemplando hacer eso, ella rápidamente se puso de acuerdo conmigo en darle las flores letales a Vega como buena manera de mantener a mi novia alejada de la fiesta de Ryder Daniels

El sonido de los golpes en el teléfono de Vega me traen de vuelta al presente

Ella está ignorándome otra vez. ¿Como alguien puede ignorar a Jade sentada en tu regazo?

Tal vez es momento de cambiar de táctica porque mi novia es muy terca. Ella me recuerda a Amber ahora.

 **-Vega-** suspiro **-Tú eres...tú eres una buena chica-**

Ella me mira. Nunca le hago cumplidos, pero esto no es solo un cumplido. Estoy tratando de explicarle algo muy importante

 **-Y Ryder no es un chico bueno-** Dios eso sonó estúpido **-¿Okay?-** preguntó, esperando a que ella entienda lo que le estoy tratando de decir así no tengo que entrar en detalles. Eso ya fue lo suficientemente fuerte

Vega me mira fijamente, una preocupante y calculadora mirada. Luego se encoge de hombros **-Okay-** dice antes de volver a su teléfono

¿Es en serio?

 **-Okay, ¿Qué?-** gruñó

 **-Okay-** ella se encoge de hombros **-Ryder no es chico bueno. Me mantendré alejada-**

Ella lo entendió. Ella entendió lo que le estaba tratando de decir, pero ella sigue enojada conmigo. ¿Porque diablos ella sigue enojada conmigo?

 _No te disculpaste, Jade_

Tori tiene razón, pero eso no quiere decir nada porque no me estoy disculpando

No es como que no tenga la oportunidad para hacerlo si es que fuera a hacerlo, porque la puerta se abre y dos pequeñas pegarlas caminan

 **-¿Que mierdas quieren?-** les frunzo el ceño a ambas

 **-Lenguaje, Jade-** Vega y Tori me reprimen al mismo tiempo

Las ignoro

 **-Mamá nos mandó aquí-** Riley dice casualmente encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a mi lado. Ella no está asustada por mi lenguaje

 **-¿Porque?-** gruñó

 **-Misión bloquea-polla-** ella dice moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras nos mira a nosotras

 **-Oh, Dios-** Vega gruñe

Es cuando me doy cuenta de que aún estoy sentada en su regazo

 **-Vayan y busquen algo más que hacer-** le tiró un golpe fuerte pero ella fácilmente lo esquiva

 **-Nah, es mejor estar aquí-**

Jodidamente pervertida

 **-¿Dónde está tu mamá?-** Vega habla, quitándome de su regazo; y recuerdo cómo le dije que Joy quería hablar con ella

Aparentemente, ella no puede esperar para salir de aquí. Yo tampoco

 **-Con un cliente-** Amare responde desde la puerta. Ella nunca entra a mi habitación. Ella es una niña inteligente...a veces

 **-Okay-** Vega se levanta y prácticamente corre hacia abajo. La sigo. Y las letradas me siguen

 **-Oh, Vega, te mentí-** le digo lo posiblemente rápido cuando estamos en presencia de Joy y un hombre que nunca he visto **-Joy no quería hablar contigo-** sonrío maliciosamente

 **-Me di cuenta hace mucho-** ella se encoge de hombros

Eso me sorprende **-Entonces, ¿Porque te quedaste?-** frunzo el ceño

Ella me sonríe. La primera vez en el día, eso me hace sentir un poquito cautelosa. No me gusta eso.

 **-Um, ¿Joy?-** ella dice, interrumpiendo la conversación de Joy

Joy se da vuelta con el ceño fruncido probablemente no reconociendo la voz que le estaba llamando. Pero cuando mira que es Vega, ella sonríe **-Hey cariño. Allen estás son mi hija-** ella dice, haciéndose aún lado así "Allen" puede ver **-Jade, Riley y Amber. Y ella es Tori, la novia de Jade-**

Desearía que Joy dejará de presentarme como su hija. Créanme, le he dicho incontables veces que no soy su hija y que ella no es mi madre, pero su presentación siempre es igual. Siempre "Así y así, estas son mis hijas, Jade, Riley y Amber" en ese orden

 **-Gusto de conocerlas-** Allen dice, haciendo un ademán. Lo ignoro cómo la manera en que sus ojos pasan por Vega y por mi

Pervertido

 **-Um, lo siento por molestarte Joy-** Vega empieza con su sonrisa **-Pero me preguntaba...Jade y yo vamos a encontrarnos con unos amigos en Freezy Queen. ¿Te importaría si llevo alas chicas también?-**

Los ojos de las gemelas se iluminan ante el prospecto de ser llevadas a su lugar favorito en el mundo. Riley porque ama la comida y Amber porque es una pequeña rara que le gusta estar cerca de mi cada vez que puede

 **-¿Importar?-** Joy dice incredulamente

Yo, por otro lado, estoy mirando fijamente a Vega. ¿Ella me está castigando? ¡¿Quien mierdas se cree que es?!

 **-Si te preocupa que vaya a arruinar su apetito puedo comprarles una hamburguesa o algo más primero-** Vega continúa mientras discretamente se aleja de mí así no puedo patear la mierda fuera de ella

 **-Claro que no me importa-** Joy le sonríe a Vega. Luego saca unos de a 20 y se los pone en las manos **-mi parte-**

Vega se sonroja, realmente se sonroja y tartamudea un gracias

 **-Mantela-** Joy me susurra

Le frunzo el ceño. No puedo esperar para deshacerme de ella

Freezy Queen no está tan lejos pero Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos están en el asiento trasero. No es como si ellas están peleando o algo así de sensible. Es el canto, a veces dudo que sean algo mío. Ellas no pueden mantener una nota para salvar sus vidas

 **-¡NO!-** gritó como si fueran asesinadas, y quiero decir asesinadas por la canción molesta de Pop de Vega

Ambas se callan inmediatamente pero en diferentes maneras. Riley me frunce el ceño y me saca el dedo del medio. Amber cierra la boca, sus ojos moviéndose a los lados y brillosos. Si la niña llora juro por Dios…

Vega pone la música aún más fuerte y comienza a cantar a todo pulmón. Y no solo es que esté cantando a todo pulmón, pero ella es la llave

Es a propósito

Prefiero escuchar a las gemelas. Así de malo es,

La miró fijamente. Ella va a ser mi conejillo de indias. Ella va a ser a la primera persona que voy a asesinar para ver si me puedo librar

Luego Riley comienza a cantar y juro, juro que ella será la siguiente. Puede que tal vez lo haga con las dos el mismo día.

Pero por ahora, busco y apago el radio

Ellas. Siguen. Cantando. Malditamente.

¡Y es peor que Acapella!

¡Y ellas no terminan hasta que toda la canción termina! ¡Toda la puta canción!

 **-Bien, Riley-** Vega ríe por lo bajo cuando terminan. Luego ella tira su mano hacia atrás, su palma hacia arriba **-cinco-** ella dice

Riley sonríe maliciosamente y choca la mano de Vega

Gracias a Dios solo una es así. Si Amber se les une también…

Creo que Vega se dio cuenta de lo callada que está Amber porque una vez que estamos en un aluz en roja, ella se da vuelta, mirando a Amber y dice **-¿Estás bien ahí,** _ **mamita**_ **? Estás muy callada-**

Miro a mi novia boquiabierta. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Ella no me ha llamado _mami_ en todo el día. Me gusta cuando me llama así. Ella lo sabe. Se lo dije. Y ahora ¿que quiere ir llamando _mamita_ a la mocosa?

Demasiado cerca. Muy demasiado cerca

Miró fijamente a Vega. Tengo el sentimiento de que lo hizo a propósito

En respuesta a ser-muy-pronto-mi-novia-muerta pregunta. Amber le da un asentimiento con la cabeza. Ella se da cuenta en la manera en que la estoy viendo y eso hace que la niña esté rara

Vega le sonríe **-¿Segura? Siempre puedo sacar a Jade fuera-** ella bromea

 **-¡Hazlo!-** Riley ríe

Cambio mi mirada de Vega a Riley

 **-¡Hazlo, Tori!-** ella repite desafiante

 **-Shh,** _ **monstruito**_ **. Tu hermana tiene la palabra-** Vega le guiña el ojo

Y así como eso, Riley se calla. ¿Que mierdas? La pequeña pegaría nunca me escucha

 **-Estoy bien, Tori-** Amber sonríe tímidamente después de un segundo

 **-Okay-** Vega le da una última sonrisa a Amber antes de volver a poner su mirada en la carretera

Llegamos a Freezy Queen cinco minutos más tarde. Soy la primera en salir, siendo seguida por Riley. Ella corre hacia Vega

Entrecierro mis ojos cuando veo que está susurrando algo en el oído de Vega. ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente ella le puede estar diciendo? Lo que me recuerda… ¿Que diablos estaban ellas hablando en la mañana?

Luego veo que la ceja de Vega se enarca y ríe por lo bajo **-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer?-** ella dice

No tengo idea de que mierdas significa eso y eso hace que todo tenga menos sentido, desde cuándo Vega y Riley se llevan. Segundos más tarde ellas está de vuelta, peor Vega trae a Riley en su espalda

¿Huh?

Vega camina pasando de mi como si fuera normal llevar a alguien a caballito alrededor de personas. No me molesto en n pedir una explicación. No es como si ella fuera a dármela. Ella aún está enojada conmigo.

 **-¡Allí está Cat!-** Riley grita

Ellas nunca han conocido a Cat oficialmente peor de las he descrito a las gemelas unas veces. Y solo eso toma para tener una imagen de la chica

 **-¡HOLA, HOLA! ¡Tori! ¡HOLA, HOLA, Jade!-** Cat corre hacia nosotras como un cachorro imperativo. Es raro siempre la he encontrado como un niño de kinder que como Cat

 **-¡Mi turno! ¡También quiero montar!-** Cat chilla

 **-Um, más tarde, ahora es turno de Riley-** Vega responde

Ruedo mis ojos. No por el hecho de que Cat obviamente quiere montar sonó por el hecho de que Vega está de acuerdo así sin más

 **-¿Podemos ir adentro ya?-** preguntó impacientemente. Estar en el parqueadero no es una idea de un buen tiempo

 **-Tenemos que esperará a los demás-** Vega me responde sin importancia

 **-¿No podemos esperar adentro?-**

Ella me ignora

Pretendo que no me importa

La primera persona en llegar de nuestro grupo otra aparte de Cat es Beck

Hombre no me siento bien como para ver a Beck ahora

 **-Hey damas. Chicas-** él les guiña a las gemelas

 **-Hey-** Riley asiente, Vega se inclina así ella le puede dar los cinco a Beck

Amber solo hace un ademán de saludo y se mueve más cerca de mi. Pretendo no darme cuenta

El siguiente en llegar es André. Estoy sorprendida, él usualmente es siempre el último en llegar debido a los problemas de su abuela

Cruzó los brazos sobre mi pecho, moviendo mi pie esperando a que André termine con sus saludos como si no se hubieran vista hace horas atrás

 **-Y estas son el terrible dúo del que Jade no nos ha hablado absolutamente nada-** André dice mientras mira a mis hermanas

 **-No soy terrible. Jade es solo estupida-** Riley replica

André y Cat jadean, probablemente preguntándose cómo es que esta niña aún sigue viva. Los demás no mueven ni una pestaña. Ellos ya están familiarizados con las maneras de Riley

Pensarías que la niña podría cambiar pero como mencioné antes. Ella tiene agallas. Ella no tiene miedo.

Así que, golpeó el trasero de Riley tan fuerte que Vega se tambalea un poquito

 **-¡Jade!-** ella me gritó, dándose la vuelta así no tengo acceso libre a la mocosa. Luego ella voltea un poquito la cabeza así puede ver a la niña **-¿Estás bien,** _ **monstruito**_ **?-**

 **-Sip, bájame-**

Vega lo hace, Riley se acerca a mi. Le doy una mirada de advertencia. Ella no quiere que yo empiece ahora mismo. Aquí no está Joy para salvarla

 **-Piensa petarda. Tú mami no está aquí para salvarte-**

 **-Si, pero te verás estupida corriendo tratando de agarrar a una niña-** ella dice antes de patear la mierda fuera de mi y correr. No dude. La seguí. La voy a matar

Riley corre hacia Beck y se esconde detrás de él

No para tratando de agarrarla

 **-Jade para-** Beck ordena, poniendo una mano en mi pecho

 **-Esa pequeña mierda me pateó-**

 **-Tú la golpeaste-**

 **-Ella me llamó estúpida-**

Riley se asoma detrás de Beck **-Eres estupida-**

Tratado de agarrarla una vez más

 **-¡Robbie está aquí!-** Cat chilla, momentáneamente distrayéndome

La miro. Ella está detrás de vega

¿En serio?

Vega me está dando una mirada indiferente y siento cómo Beck retira su mano

Correcto, mi pecho ya no es de su jurisdicción

Hablando de pechos, Vega no es jurisdicción de Cat. Y sus manos están muy cerca…

Vega camina pasando de mi sin decir una palabra, con Cat en su espalda. Y nosotros la seguimos

Ese movimiento saca la mierda fuera de mi por alguna razón. Entiendo que Cat es Cat, lo que quiere decir que ella es una niña de cinco años en el cuerpo de una adolescente; pero solo eso. Ella tiene que el cuerpo de una adolescente. Vega pasa sus manos por debajo de las rodillas adolescente de Cat enganchándolas. Y Cat tiene sus pechos de adolescente en la espalda de mi novia; sus piernas de adolescente enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de mi novia; y no hay que olvidar mencionar el hecho de que Cat tiene su intimidad de adolescente que habla parte baja de la espalda de mi novia. Y lo que lo hace aún más peor es que cuando se desliza hacia abajo hasta llegar al trasero de Vega porque Cat es pesada

Vega para en la puerta, dándole un pequeño empujón a Cat para que no se caiga

Cat rie. Su clítoris probable ten fue estimulado por el movimiento

¡Eso es todo!

 **-Bájate-** gruñó tomando a Cat por la cintura y quitándola de la espalda de mi novia. Me aseguró de que esté sobre sus pies no quiero que caiga sobre su trasero

Todos me mira, probablemente preguntándose cuál es mi jodidamente problema

 **-Estás muy grande para amasar a caballito. Te miras ridículamente-** me burlo

 **-Aww, boohoo-** Cat hace un puchero

Vega me niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos. No sé cuál es su problema. Cat está bien. Yo, por otro lado, estoy irritada como el infierno. La chica prácticamente se estaba cogiendo a mi novia por la espalda. Y ahora siento que debo marcar territorio

 **-Dame tu mano-** ordenó

Para mi sorpresa, Vega me da su mano inmediatamente. Aún cuando todos y cada uno de nuestros amigos gritan **-No Tori, ¡no lo hagas!-**

Ella salta; luego mira a nuestra manos: nuestra manos entrelazadas **-Aw hombre, Jade déjame-**

 **-NO-**

 **-No quiero sujetar tu mano. Aún estoy enojada contigo-** ella se queja

Gran sorpresa

 **-¿Y que?-** me encojo de hombros mientras camino con ella hasta el mostrador. Vega trata de liberar su mano todo el tiempo pero no puede

Tengo un fuerte agarre

Cuando ordenamos, yo hablo primero. Ordenó un combo para niños y una bebida extra grande para las gemelas. Jalo a Vega así todos pueden ordenar

 **-¿Un combo para niños?-** Vega frunce el ceño

 **-Para las mocosas-** respondí

 **-¿Para compartir?-**

 **-Sip-**

 **-¿Porque?-**

Beck se acerca, apareciendo de la nada **-Amber usualmente solo se come las papas fritas. Riley usualmente solo se come la hamburguesa. Eso hace que tenga sentido ordenar un combo para niños y una bebida extra grande-**

 **-Oh-** Vega asiente entendiendo

Quiero golpearlo. Allí está esa mirada de satisfacción en su cara de que él sabe más sobre las gemelas que ella

Pero parece que Vega no la mira. Ella parece estar metida en una conversación con Cosa Uno (Riley)

 **-Bien-** ella dice antes de finalmente quitar su mano de la mía, se pone de cuclillas y deja que Riley suba en si espalda otra vez

En serio, ¿Qué diablos está pasando entre esas dos?

 **-¿Algo más?-** la cajera pregunta

Ordene una hamburguesa y papas fritas para mí, Vega ordenó lo mismo

Cuando nos dan el total, espero a que Vega saque el dinero que le dio Joy. Pero recuerdo en cual bolsa de su pantalón ella lo puso así que me doy vuelta quedando frente a frente con mi novia, meto la mano en su bolsa del pantalón y saco el dinero

Ella contiene la respiración cuando a propósito hago un movimiento que le hace tener una sensación policial. Luego se muerde el labio

Conozco esa mirada **-Quieres besarme, ¿verdad?-** sonrió maliciosamente

 **-Asqueroso-** Riley rueda los ojos pero la ignoro

 **-Aún estoy enojada contigo-** Vega exclama

Me inclino

 **-Voy a morder-** ella amenaza

 **-Me gusta eso-**

 **-Eh-hem-**

Es la cajera. Y no la puedo culpar por interrumpir porque sé que el,a quiere el dinero que tenemos, pero al mismo tiempo, este lugar está vacío no es como que tenga algo más que hacer

 **-Aquí-** le digo, poniendo el dinero frente a ella

Ella me lo arrebata y de buena manera me resisto a la urgencia de arrancarle los cabellos. Cortesía de Tori

Vega le da un golpecito a Amber, y una vez que tiene la atención de la mocosa, ella me apunta

No sé qué hacer hasta que Amber toma mi mano y me comienza a jalar

¿Control de daños? ¿En serio? No le iba a hacer nada, estaba pensando en algunas palabras, hacer unas cuantas amenazas, pero realmente no iba a hacer nada

 **-Jade, ¿donde nos vamos a sentar?-** Amber pregunta de repente

Veo alrededor, fácil de entender porque ella está preguntando. Las cabinas son todas relativamente pequeñas, no hay espacio suficiente para nosotros ocho

Bien para mí

 **-Oh bien, parece que ustedes movidas tendrán su propia mesa. Lejos, pero muy lejos si tengo suerte-** gruñó

 **-No seas boba Jade-** Vega dice mientras se acerca por detrás con toda la comida **-las chicas se pueden sentar en nuestros regazos-**

Y ella perdió su jodida mente

 **-No-** respondo simple

 **-Okay, bueno, creo que como las chicas son pequeñas caben en el asiento de uno de nosotros así que Cat se sienta en mi regazo-** ella se encoge de hombros. No fanfarronea. Ella lo va hacer.

¿Y tener el trasero adolescente de Cat en el regazo de mi novia? No lo creo

 **-Bien. Tomo a Amber-** aceptó reluctantemente. No hay razón para lidiar con la otro en mi regazo, no importa lo irritante que sea Amber

Cinco minutos más tarde, cambió de parecer. Amber no es necesariamente una niña hiperactiva pero por algunas razón no se puede quedar quieta

 **-Deja de moverte, sabandija-** ordenó

 **-Tengo que ir al baño-** ella se queja

 **-¡Entonces ve!-** gritó

Ella salta un poquito y juro por Dios que si ella se hace aunque sea un poquito en mi regazo…

 **-Jade, solo llévala al baño-** Vega me rueda los ojos

 **-¿Llevarla? ¿Ella puede ir sola?-**

 **-¿Sola?-** Vega frunce el ceño

 **-Si-** le frunzo el ceño de vuelta **-sola-**

 **-No puedes mandar a una niña sola al baño-**

 **-¿Porque no?-**

 **-¿Algo le puede pasar?-**

 **-¿Como que?-**

 **-¡Lo que sea!-** Vega grita

En el otro lado de la mesa los chicos parecen un poco incómodos. Bueno, Robbie y André lo están. Beck y Rex parecen divertidos con mis disputas con Vega

Esta bola de mierda no es divertido

 **-¡No seas paranoica!-** le gritó

 **-No soy paranoica. Mi papá es policía. No creerías las historias que he escuchado-**

 **-Oh, las creo. Pero no creo que tenga tanta suerte como para que las mocosas desaparezcan ya se por vía de secuestro o un asesino en serie-**

Los ojos de Vega se abren como platos y jadea como para siempre

Tan largo que Riley abre su boca mostrándome la hamburguesa masticada. Esa es su respuesta porque ya estaba acostumbrada a que le desde mala cosas y asesinatos a ella y a su hermana

 **-¡Jade!-** ella grita

 **-¡Vega!-** le gritó ¿Quién demonios hizo enojar sus amuletos de la suerte?

 **-¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!-**

 **-Bueno si tan preocupada estás, ¿porque no la llevas tú al baño?-** sugiero

 **-¡Tú era tan...ugh!-** ella exclamó antes de irse por la tangente que no puedo entender...porque todo es en ¡Español!

Mierda

Ella me empuja, me muevo para que ella y Riley puedan salir de la cabina. Ella sigue diciéndome cosas pero yo realmente, realmente, no sé qué mierdas ella está diciendo

 **-¿Cat que está diciendo?-** digo con un poco de pánico, solo cambio un par de miradas con la pelirroja solo en caso de que Vega haga algo...inesperado

Cat cubre su boca. Lo que sea que Vega está diciendo, ella no lo va a repetir

Esa es la cara de "no hablar mal". Vega debe estar maldiciendo hasta por el culo

 **-¿Hablas Español pequeña rojita?-** André pregunta

 **-No, pero entiendo-** Cat dice. Los ojos de Cat completamente abiertos mientras mira a Vega quien de repente decidida a ritmo, así como me acaba de maldecir

¡Mierda!

 **-¡Bueno traduce!-** insisto

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Dinos lo que Tori está diciendo-** Robbie explica pacientemente

 **-Pero no puedo hablar Español-**

 **-Dilo en Inglés-** Beck intenta

 **-Pero ella está hablando en Español-**

 **-¡Si, pero lo que sea que está diciendo en Español, tú dilo en Inglés!-** chasqueo, explicándolo lo mejor que puede ser explicado

 **-Oh...estoy confundida-**

 **-...y no te puedes salir siempre con la tuya todo el tiempo Jade! Si quiero ir a una fiesta entonces…-**

Inglés. Gracias Dios, solo escuche un retazo de Inglés

 **-Okay, para-** agarro sus dos manos y la sostengo frente a mi, solo para mantenerla así y que ella en realidad, realidad me escuche **-¡Para! Lo siento, ¿Okay? Tal vez no lo sintió por no dejarte ir a la fiesta del estúpido de Ryder pero probablemente debí hablar contigo en lugar de darte las margaritas, ¿Okay?-**

Ella me mira fijamente

 **-Y no hablaba enserio cuando dije lo del secuestro-** \- agregué

Vega mueve la cabeza hacia aun lado **-Creo...eso cuenta como una disculpa-**

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Te disculpaste-** ella sonríe

 **-No lo hice-** me burlo

 **-Lo hiciste. Dijiste que lo sentías-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Lo siento está allí-** André corta

Mierda, lo estaba. Pero aún así le di una mirada de muerte

 **-¿Tal vez escuché algo que realmente no escuche?-** el cambia de parecer

Eso no cambia el hecho de que me disculpe con Vega

 **-Amber aún necesita ir al baño-** Riley apunta a su hermana quien está haciendo el baile de pi-pi

¿Qué mierdas está mal con esta niña?

 **-Yo la llevo-** ofrecí. Necesito irme por un segundo de todos modos

Amber agarro mi mano en el camino, retire mis manos

 _Jade…_

Miro atrás y Vega me está frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación

Bien

Tomo la mano de la mocosa y no la dejo ir hasta que estamos en el pasillo

 **-¿Jade?-** Amber llama cuando está en el baño

Los niños son asquerosos

 **-Amber-** respondí

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo Tori va a ser tu novia?-**

¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? **-¿Por qué?-** preguntó

 **-Solo me preguntaba -**

 **-¿Porque?-** repito

 **-Ella es muy buena-**

 **-¿Tú crees?-**

 **-Uh-huh-**

 **-Apúrate-** digo irritada

 **-Okay-** ella dice, bajando la palanca del baño

Le recuerdo lavarse las manos y esperó a que ella no tome la mía

Ella lo hace

Dios, ella es irritante

En el medio del camino a nuestra mesa me detengo. Puto Bolsa de Mierda está ahí

Parece que él no ha visto a Vega y viceversa, Asia ue no creo que el sepa que ella está aquí, pero aún así...solo una señal de el me hace sentir asesina. Aún más de lo usual

Amber se queja a mi lado, me doy cuenta de que había apretado la mierda fuera de su mano

La dejó ir. Pero a lo rápido que la suelto, ella vuelva a tomar mi mano.

Hago un esfuerzo de no lastimarla esta vez. Pero aún estoy un poco tensa. Y me quedo ahí hasta que Bolsa de mierda se dirige a la puerta. El se va a ir sin ver a mi novia

Respiro fácil y termino de llegar a nuestra mesa.

Cuando Riley me mira, sonríe y golpea el brazo de mi novia hasta que ella se inclina y la niña le susurra algo en el oído

Rápido sospeche

Vega levanta la mirada, me mira y se levanta **-Jade…-**

 **-¡Tori!-**

De la nada, un niño de cabellos negros corre y se abraza a la pierna de mi novia

 **-¿Chris?-** Vega prácticamente chilla antes de levantar al pequeño monito

 **-¿Tori?-**

 **-Hola Danny. Ya conoces a mi novia. Y ellos son nuestros amigos-** Vega presenta a todos en la mesa animadamente, y me digo a mi misma que está de buen humor por la pequeña bolsa de mierda en su cintura - **-él está sucio ¿Es esto un uniforme?-** Vega pregunta, refiriéndose a la ropa

Bolsa de mierda se ríe **-Si, fútbol. O como sea que le llamaré a un montón de niños de cuatro años corriendo con una pelota en las manos-**

Vega se ríe

Me acercó un poco más, estoy al lado de ella

Riley jala su camisa. Vega mira abajo por unos segundo antes de levantar la vista y encontrarse con mis ojos

 **-Jade,** _ **mami**_ **, Riley quiere ir al baño-**

¿Ahora? ¿En este segundo? ¡No mierda!

 **-¿Porque no fuiste antes?-**

 **-Porque antes no tenía ganas-**

Vega rueda los ojos y con el dedo le hace señas a Amber **-Ven aquí,** _ **mamita**_ **-**

Amber obedientemente hace su camino hacia el lado de Vega. Inmediatamente, ella pone sus manos en los oídos de Amber, evitando el sonido de la discusión entre Riley y yo lo mejor posible

 **-¡Si lo hiciste!-** le grité a Riley

 **-No, ¡no lo hice!-**

 **-¡No te estoy llevando al baño-**

 **-¡Tori dijo que tenías que hacerlo!-**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-¡Si!-**

 **-¡NO!-**

 **-¡SI!-**

Después de unos segundos, Vega deja ir a Amber **-Creo que ya terminaron con la parte ruidosa, ve y termina tus papas fritas y luego te traeré un helado ¿Okay?-**

 **-Okay-** ella sonríe

Yo también sonrío. Vega entendió en la cara de Amber que odia los gritos y eso se mira como si Vega pasará mucho tiempo en mi casa y con las mocosas. Por lo que ahora la cara de Beck es divertida. Es se mira confundido como el infierno. El estaba tan convencido en que Vega y yo estamos fingiendo; y ahora él no sabe qué diablos pensar

 **-Siempre has sido buena con los niños-** escuchó que Bolsa de mierda elogia. Y así no más, mi sonrisa muere; el le está sonriendo a mi novia. Y esto es anhelante **-pensé que ibas a tener a mis hijos-** casi sonríe

 **-Gracias-** ella sonríe, lo dejo pasar porque ella le está sonriendo al pequeño monitor en su cintura. No a La Bolsa de mierda frente a ella

Bolsa de mierda sonríe hasta que se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando asesinamente. Y cuando lo nota, él traga saliva audiblemente

 **-Así que, uh...fue bueno verte Tori. Nosotros deberíamos irnos a casa-** él le hace un gesto a mini-Bolsa de mierda

Vega pone en el suelo al pequeño monito **-Adiós Chris-** ella dice

 **-Dile adiós a Tori, Chris-** bolsa de mierda le dice

 **-Adiós Tori-** él dice tristemente

 **-Aw no estés triste, te veré luego-**

 **-¿Cuando?-**

 **-Oh uh…-**

 **-El tiene un partido de fútbol este sábado-** bolsa de mierda corta **-eres bienvenida a ir. Todos ustedes-** el agrega después de que lo miro intensamente

 **-Seguro, ahí estaré-** Vega sonríe. Otra vez, su sonrisa va dirigida a mini-bolsa de mierda, así que no me puedo enojar exactamente. Pero no hay manera de que nosotros o ella vaya a ese estúpido juego del sábado

 **-Um babe, tenemos que hacer una cosa este sábado. No podemos ir-**

 **-¿Que cosa?-** \- ella frunce el ceño

 **-Esa cosa-** muevo mi cabeza a un lado

 **-¿Que cosa?-** ella repite

La miró fijamente. Su negativa a jugar me hace enojar; y estoy contemplando seriamente a la tentativa de darle a mi novia otro ramo de margaritas este sábado


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

~Tori~

Descubrí que la mejor manera de despertar a Jade es poniendo una taza de café cerca de la nariz. Ella hace es pequeña adorable, profunda inhalación y luego levanta la mano y toma la taza; todo sin siquiera abrir los ojos aunque sea un poquito. Es realmente genial; pero al mismo tiempo da un poco de miedo si es la primera vez que haces eso, o si no estas prestando la atención suficiente

Esta mañana, sin embargo, no tengo café. Salí corriendo de mi casa, estoy en bancarrota para salir y comprar su café y Joy no tiene una máquina de café porque ella es el único adulto en California que no tiene la cosa de hacer bebidas. Así que, parece ser que tengo que despertar a mi novia de la manera normal.

-Jade- llamó -levántate-

No responde. No es como si estuviera esperando mucho

Movió su hombro lentamente y le volví a llamar

-Café- ella murmuró

Ruedo mis ojos y me inclino hacia ella así le puedo hablar claramente al oído

-Jade, vamos. Sal-¡whoa!- mis ojos se abren como platos cuando ella levanta su mano y me tomó de la camisa jalandome y haciendo que quede cerca de su cara. Extremadamente cerca. Sus ojos aún están cerrados así que sospecho que ella está más de un 60% dormida

-No cafe. No Jade- Jade murmura. Luego ella deja caer su mano al lado de su cama

¿En serio?

-Jade sal…-

-No café. No Jade- ella repite mientras pone su cabeza en una posicion mas comoda.

Mierda, la he consentido, ¿no es así?

Tiro mi bolsa al suelo y busco dentro. Buscando mi lápiz labial; y no cualquier lápiz labial. Este es especial. Es con sabor a café. Lo ordene en línea cerca después de dos días de que Jade y yo empezáramos a "salir"; pero no lo he usado aun. Aun esta sellado y todo.

Una vez que lo encuentro, me pongo una muy generosa cantidad. ¿Jade quiere café? Okay, le daré su jodido café.

-Jade- canturre. Luego jalo su cabeza de su cómodo lugar

-Dije no café, no Jade- gruñe

-Bueno, ¿Que tal Tori en su lugar?-

-Pero yo odio a Tor…-

Antes de que pueda decir lo mucho que me odia, le cortó mordiendo su labio inferior mientras simultáneamente fuerzo mi labio inferior en su boca

Ella jadea y abre sus ojos abruptamente

Es una mirada feroz. Una mirada feroz que totalmente me merezco. Le modir fuerte porque mis sentimientos fueron heridos, pero realmente no puedo estar enojada con ella. Se que a Jade no le gusto, aun si ella es mi novia

Y no es realmente que ella casi se le resbalo y me diga que me odia. Ella estaba mas dormida. No puedo esperar a que ella se mantenga en su personaje aun cuando está inconsciente, puedo?

Naturalmente, el pensamiento me hace sentir mal por casi amordazar a mi novia. Asi que, empece a retirar mi labio de su boca. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando ella decidió corresponder. Primero, por levantar la mano y ponerla detrás de mi cabeza para mantenerme quieta. Y segundo, por succionar, en realidad succionar mi labio

Pero primero, todo lo que puedo pensar es "wow" porque se siente cerca de maravilloso. Luego ella abruptamente deja ir mi labio inferior para atacar mi labio superior. Y es allí cuando recuerdo el lápiz labial. Sabor a café. Ella lo está succionando!

Rara

-Más- demanda una vez que ha succionado todo mi lápiz labial

-No. Levántate- le frunzo el ceño mientras limpio mi boca con el dorso de mi mano

-El café de verdad es mejor de todos modos- murmura antes de girar la cabeza

Juro que esta chica me hace querer…¡ugh!

Me paro derecha -¡Jade!- le llamó severamente

Ella me ignora

Bien

Le arrebató las sábanas de su cuerpo y me congelo. Jade tiene...um...um bueno ella esta uh, no está usando nada. Así…¡nada!

¡Ni siquiera calcetines!

-Vega- gruñe, ni siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta y mirarme. No es como que le haya dado la oportunidad. Al segundo que ella hablo, estoy arriba de la cama, las sábanas en mi mano, tratando de cubrirla

-¿Desde cuando duermes desnuda?- entro en panico

-Desde siempre-

-¡Ayer no, ni el dia anterior!-

-No cuando estoy en mi tiempo femenino- ella explica de lo más aburrido mientras yo frenéticamente estoy tratando de cubrirla

Soy un poquito torpe. Yo se eso, pero en este momento estoy aplicando mi torpeza cerca de cuatro mil veces más. Significado, logre que las sábanas cubrieran su cuerpo pero me cai de la cama cerca de tres veces. Eso no podía ayudar. Una Jade desnuda me pone nerviosa por alguna razón

Okay, okay, si se la razon; pero aun asi, la razon ni siquiera tiene sentido. Realmente no. No es como si nosotras no tuviéramos las misma partes; aun cuando ni siquieras las tenemos porque las partes de Jade se miran mejor que las mías y-whoa. Fuera de lugar. Eso fue suficiente. Necesito concentrarme. Concentrarme en algo más. Como la escuela. Si. Tengo que ir a la escuela. No, tenemos que ir a la escuela

-Jade- empiezo teniendo que volver a la realidad -¡levántate!-

-Vete-

Suspiro, la miro. No creo tener el coraje para moverla otra vez. ¿Que si sus sábanas se deslizan o algo? ¡Ella aún está desnuda por el amor de Dios!

Luego miró sus pies y sonrió. Están afuera porque bueno, no los cubri

Y ahora tengo una idea

Camino hasta el final de la cama -Jade, levántate- suspiro mientras le hago cosquillas en los pies

Grave error. Levanta su pie y me golpea en la boca. Hay dolor inmediatamente y sabor a sangre. Si, Jade realmente me pateó en la boca

- _¡Ay!_ \- chilló, cayendo sobre mi trasero y cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos

Jade se levanta

Imaginate. Probablemente ella se va a burlar de mi

-¿Vega?- ella llama levantandose dela cama

No le respondo. Estoy demasiado concentrada en lo mucho que me duele la cara ahora.

Lo siguiente que sé, es que Jade está de cuclillas frente a mi

-Déjame ver- ordena

Niego con la cabeza y apretó mis manos mas fuerte, si eso es posible

-No seas una bebé- rueda los ojos

Niego con la cabeza otra vez

Ella jalo mis manos

-Esta bien- exclamo pero no hay manera de que ella pudiera entender una palabra de lo que dije porque mi respuesta fue demasiado apagada

-Si está bien, entonces déjame ver- ella replica impacientemente. Y cuando ella jala mis manos, esta vez hay más fuerza. Como resultado, estoy muy distraída por el repentino movimientos de dos partes muy especiales de su anatomía que están en mi línea periférica

Pechos. Jade desnuda. Lo había olvidado hasta ahora. Tal vez ella lo olvido también

Sacrifique una de mis manos para apuntarle, recordándole

Ella agarra mi mano y dice -Solo son pechos, Vega- antes de poner mi mano entre sus muslos y apretarla allí -ahora quédate quieta- ordena

Oh. Mi. Dios

No puedo, um, mi mano...oh mi Dios! Mi mano está...y Jade esta…

¡Ella no me tiene que decir que me quede quieta después de lo que ella hizo! Tengo demasiado miedo de moverme una pulgada. Diablos, tengo demasiado miedo de expandir mis pulmones y respirar joder porque Jade está desnuda y mi mano está atrapada entre sus ¡muslos desnudos! ¡Muslos desnudos están alrededor de mi mano! Oh mi Dios. Oh mi Dios. Oh mi Dios…

Jade toma ventaja de mi parálisis momentánea. Ella me quita la otra mano de la cara, y le dejo porque estoy muy jodida para resistirme

Jade por otro lado no se ve que esté afectada por lo menos. Ella me sonríe maliciosamente y yo se que me va a molestar aun antes de que lo haga

-Dios Vega, si lo único que se necesitaba para tenerte quieta era poner tu mano entre mis piernas- dice distraídamente una vez que mi mano está fuera de mi boca y finalmente puede ver mi labio -mierda- maldijo suavemente

Mis ojos se abren un poquito. ¿Tan malo es? ¿Iré a necesitar puntadas? Oh Dios, no puedo tener puntadas. Solo la idea de ir al hospital me enferma. ¡Odio ese lugar!

-No es tan malo- Jade agrega rápidamente una vez que empiezo a hiperventilar. Inmediatamente tengo la impresión de que ella está tratando de mentir y calmarme; pero por alguna razón está funcionando

Busca y jala la sabana de su cama. Luego la presiona al lado de mi labio inferior limpiando la sangre. Me encojo. Eso duele

-Lo siento, baby- ella se disculpa tan sinceramente que le creo. Quiero decir, sé que la parte de "baby" solo fue añadida porque soy su "novia" pero el resto...el resto fue real; como si ella se disculpara porque ella genuinamente no quería lastimarme

-Esta bien, _Mami_ \- le perdono

Su respiración quedó atrapada. Lo vi pasar porque su cara está muy cerca de la mía

Ella no mentía cuando me dijo que le gustaba que le llamara así

Abruptamente ella agita su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de limpiar sus pensamientos -Aquí- ella dice, para que yo tome la sabana y la presioné contra mi labio. Lo hice con mi otra mano, dejando la otra que está atrapada entre sus piernas. No puedo moverla hasta que Jade la deje ir

-Si me dan dinero, no le dire a mamá lo que están haciendo-

Es Riley. No hay duda, pero me giro hacia el sonido de su voz de todos modos. Y ahí está ella, parada en la entrada de la puerta con una gran sonrisa malvada en la cara

Mierda. Jade aún está desnuda. Por supuesto ella piensa que estamos haciendo algo. ¿Cómo es que esto siempre nos pasa a nosotras?

-Cierra la puerta- Jade le dice a Riley -no estamos haciendo nada-

Riley hace lo que jade le dijo, pero después de entrar

Sorpresivamente, Jade no le grita a su hermana por eso. Casualmente ella solo le dijo a Riley que le pasara una camisa

Lo que me sorprende aún más es que Riley se la pasa inmediatamente. Esperaba una pelea, pero no hay una. Ella simplemente va a los cajones de Jade y saca una camisa y un par de pantalones

Es cuando se acerca a Jade que se da cuenta de que algo está mal. Quiero decir, estoy sentada en el suelo con la sabana de la cama presionada contra mi labio. Añadiendo el poquito de sangre que se esparció por esta, no es difícil de llegar a la conclusión de que algo va mal

Riley se pone de cuclillas frente a mi y ausentemente le da la ropa a Jade -¿Que le hiciste?- ella pregunta alto mientras inspecciona mi cara

-Accidentalmente la patee-

-¿En la boca?- Riley replica incredulamente

-Si- Jade responde antes de levantarse para vestirse y finalmente dejar mi mano en libertad; la cual está parcialmente adormecida. La muevo un poco, tratando de tener un poco de sensibilidad otra vez

Riley le rueda los ojos a Jade antes de poner su atención en mi -¿En realidad fue un accidente?-

-Si- le sonrio a la pequeña niña. Ella puede ser una niña ruidosa, pero ella puede ser linda cuando ella quiere

-Déjame ver- ella demanda

Muevo la sábana y le muestro

-Oh, ¿así que a la pequeña petarda si le muestras y a mi no?- Jade me frunce el ceño. Me encojo de hombros y le advierto con mis ojos mientras ella se coloca los pantalones

-Es porque yo le gusto mas que tu- Riley responde mientras pasa una mano por mis hombros y me ayuda a levantarme

¡Dios esa fue la cosa más hermosa!

Luego Riley se da vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hermana y dándome toda su atención -Cuando crezca, puedes ser mi novia. Yo no voy a reventar tus labios- ella declara, dándole una sonrisa por encima del hombro a su ahora vestida hermana

Bufo y le muevo la cabeza al pequeño monstruo. Esta mas que obvio que solo quiere molestar a Jade. Estoy comenzando a creer que es su pasatiempo favorito

-Sal de aquí tu pequeña mierda- ella le frunce el ceño

-No le llames así- defiendo a Riley inmediatamente

-¿Oh?- los ojos de Jade se abre un poquito. Ella quiere que retire mis palabras pero yo no lo voy hacer. Ella no debería de llamar así a su hermana. Ni siquiera yo le digo así a Trina… y ella es Trina

-Si- le respondo valientemente -tu realmente no deberías de llamarle así-

Jade mira fijamente a Riley como si fuera su culpa de que yo le estuviera respondiendo

Riley se pone detrás de mi y me abraza por detrás, sus dos manos entrelazadas a la altura de mi ombligo. No tengo dudas de que ella está segura al hecho de que estoy actuando en su defensa porque Riley usualmente no corre lejos de Jade cuando entran en pelea. Ella no le tiene miedo a su hermana mayor

Jade entrecierra los ojos -Quita tus sucias manos de mi novia- chasquea

¿En serio?

-Vamos Jade. No hay necesidad de estar celosa- sonrió divertida

Obviamente Jade no está de humor para jugar -No estoy celosa- ella bufa

Levanto mis manos, en señal universal de rendición

Jade enarca una ceja expectante-mente. Riley aun me esta abrazando y hace claro que ella no me va a soltar. Ruedo mis ojos y palmeó las manos de Riley -Ve abajo, _Monstruito_ -

-Bien- ella cede y veo que Jade se enoja un poquito. Eso porque Riley me escucha mas a mi que a su propia hermana; pero ¿puede alguien culparla? Ella es muy mala con su hermana

-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de hielo para eso?- Riley pregunta, apuntando a mi labio

Aw. Ella es jodidamente dulce y por poco la levanto hasta que me doy cuenta de que Jade aún está mirando a la niña

-Sabes, creo que estoy bien. No es como que este sangrando- palmeo la cabeza Riley

-¿Estas segura? Déjame ver otra vez-

Me inclino un poco. Solo para complacerla. Se que a Jade no le va a gustar pero la niña es linda cuando…

-¡Muahhhh!- Riley pone un gran, y extremadamente ruidoso beso en mi

Mierda. Camine hacia eso, ¿no lo hice? Aun así, es un poco divertido. Quiero decir, sé porque fue hecho eso. Molestar a Jade. Y por supuesto funcionó. Los ojos de Jade destellan peligrosamente, una indicación de que ella está en un estado de asesinato

-Tu pequeña…-

Ella comienza pero yo le corto -¡Jade!- le grito mientras pongo a Riley detrás de mi

-¡Que!-

-Vamos, solo era una broma. No hay necesidad de lastimarla. Solo es una niña y es tu hermana- explicó innecesariamente

-Oh, no voy a lastimarla. Voy a matarla-

-Oh, no voy a lastimarla. Voy a matarla- Riley remeda

Casi me golpeo la cara. Eso no va a ayudar a calmar a Jade. Muevo mi cabeza y así puedo ver al pequeño monstruo - _Monstruito,_ no molestes a tu hermana. Ella se acaba de levantar, ¿okay?-

Riley me mira y estoy un 99% segura de que ella iba hacer lo que le dije, pero luego Jade tenía que gritarle

-¡Solo vete de aqui tu pequeña petarda!-

Y naturalmente, Riley tenía que vengarse y remedar -¡Solo vete de aqui tu pequeña petarda!-

-Riley…- Jade advierte

-Jade- ruego, esperando tener a la mayor de las hermanas y detener esto sin sentido

-Riley…- Riley remeda, ignorando mis intentos de hacer la paz

Jade tomo un paso hacia delante -Uno- ella dice y me estómago se revuelve. Odio cuando ella cuenta.

-Uno- Riley remeda

Ugh. Matenme. Solo matenme ahora

-Dos-

-Dos-

-¡Eso es todo!- Jade chasquea, totalmente saltándose el número tres. Ella se lanza sobre mi, pasando sus manos tratando de agarrar a Riley detrás de mi y casi la agarra, pero yo la bloqueo. La tomé por la cintura y la empuje poniendo todo mi peso contra ella. Apenas y funciona. Pero es lo suficiente para que Riley escape

-Riley, vete- jadeo

-No gracias- escuche detrás de mi

Okay, así que Riley no se quiere ir

¿Qué más puede hacer más que concentrarme en Jade? Es la única cosa lógica por hacer. Quiero decir, si Riley no se quiere ir, entonces tengo que hacerlo para que Jade ya no este con ese estado de matar

Solo que no se que diablos se supone que haga. Así que lo hago

-Cálmate, _Mami_ \- le susurro al oído, tomando la oportunidad para tratar y hablar para hacerla entrar en razon ahora que ella está presionada contra mi

-¡No!- ella aun se esta moviendo, tratando de agarrar a Riley, pero no es tan fuera como antes

Creo que funcione un poquito

-Solo calmate- el murmuro antes de dejarle un beso en el lugar debajo de su oreja. Ella se encoge, solo un poquito; pero solo eso. Es la única respuesta que obtengo por eso.

-No. Voy a...mmph-

Le mordi el lóbulo de la oreja a la mitad de su oración. No demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficiente fuerte. Por un segundo olvidé que estaba lidiando con la rara de mi novia. "Rara" es la palabra operativa. No se que estaba pensando con la cosa del beso.

Jade empuja mis hombros un poquito, aun queriendo que la deje ir asi puede matar a su pequeña hermana; pero al mismo tiempo esperando por más obvio que la empecé a calmar al segundo que la mordi

Dios, morderla debió ser la primera cosa que debo intentar. Tengo que recordar eso la próxima vez

-¿Vas a dejar a Riley tranquila?- pregunto, sabiendo su respuesta desde ya

-No. Voy a matarla- ella responde, pero bastante menos intenso que antes. Aun así, no es la respuesta que estaba esperando, así que la mordi otra vez

Esta vez Jade gime bastante alto antes de inclinarse hacia mi y poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello -Bien, dejaré a la pequeña petarda- ella se rinde

Le recompensó con una cuota de mordisco en los labios

-Dios, eres buena en eso- ella gime. Y ese sonido hace que toda la sangre suba a mi cara. _Dios mio_ , ella tiene un buen gemido. Bajo y intenso y…

-¿Quieres decir que todo lo que tengo que hacer es morderte y así te calmaras?-

De acuerdo Riley tenía que escoger el segundo que calme a su hermana para tomar otra pelea

Siento como Jade se tensa y no hay manera de que deje que el pequeño monstruo arruine mi trabajo -Fuera, _Monstruito_ \- ordenó pateando a Riley en el trasero

-Ow- ella llora, a pesar de que no la lastime

-Ahora-

-Okay, okay. Voy- ella dice. Y con eso ella realmente se va sobando su trasero

Rio por lo bajo y luego regreso a mi novia, quien no se esta riendo -¿Que?-

-Si ella empieza a morderme, bebé, te voy a patear el trasero- me amenaza

Ruedo mis ojos -Comienza a bañarte o iremos tarde a la escu…-

-No me digas que hacer- ella me corta

-Okay… haz lo que quieras pero…-

-Aun me estas diciendo que hacer y eso suena como si estuvieras a punto de tornarlo a un ultimátum. Y odio los ultimátum- dice, dándome una mirada seria y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

Okay…

-Bien. Me voy en 20 minutos porque no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela- y con eso, me dirijo al primer piso para tomar un pequeño desayuno con las gemelas y esperar a Jade. Es lo mismo desde hace tres días. Riley hace un desorden, Amber no

20 minutos más tarde, Jade baja las escaleras. No tengo idea de cómo ella se baño, cambio y maquilló en menos de 20 minutos. Estaba esperando que le tomará al menos unos 30. Ella usualmente lo hace

-Vámonos- ordenó, asegurándose de que yo haga lo que ella me dice

Que importa. No me siento bien como para discutir lo injusto que es esto, así que lo dejó pasar

-Bye chicas- Les digo. Amber corre y me da un abrazo. Riley me da los cinco

Estoy cerca de la puerta cuando escuchó que Joy me grita desde las escaleras

-¿Si?- le gritó de regreso

-¡No te olvides de recoger a las niñas después de escuela!-

¡Mierda! Lo olvide completamente

-¡No lo haré!- le grito mientras pongo un recordatorio en mi teléfono. Luego pongo un recordatorio para el siguiente jueves también. Espero que Jade no haga nada para tener otras tres semanas de detención

Antes de que pueda terminar con mis recordatorios, me cae un mensaje. Un muy molesto mensaje

-¡Aw hombre!- chilló, corriendo por mi carro. Necesitar llegar a la escuela en un zass

Apuro a Jade al carro lo menos mandón que puedo, pero aún estoy prácticamente empujándola...lo cual a ella no le gusta

-¿Porque el apuro Vega?-

-No quiero llegar tarde-

Jade entrecierras sus ojos mientras le abro la puerta del pasajero -Aun si manejas a tres millas por horas, estaremos llegando a tiempo a la escuela- explica lentamente; como si yo fuera una persona especial

Ella tiene razón, totalmente tiene razón; pero no estoy preocupada por la estúpida campana. Tengo que llegar a las escuela lo más rápido posible por otras razones

Corro, literalmente corro, al lado del conductor y me meto. Aun puedo encender el auto antes de que Jade se meta.

La miró fijamente. ¿No puede moverse más rápido?

Muevo mi pierna impacientemente mientras que ella se tomo su dulce tiempo para meterse en el carro y cerra la puerta de golpe

-¿Cita con alguien?- pregunta

-Cinturón de seguridad- replicó

Ella me ignora y eso está bien. Normalmente tengo que pelear con ella un poquito sobre eso antes de darme por vencida, pero hoy no. Solo manejo. Si tenemos un accidente y ella sale volando por el parabrisas…

-Bebe, ¿quien te texteo?-

-Sikowitz- respondo inmediatamente; no tomo en cuenta las sospechas en su tono de voz

Ella se burla, como si no creyera. Miró a su lado, preguntándome porque no me cree

-Sikowitz no tiene teléfono. Apuesto a que no sabe como usar uno- ella explica

Ah, ahora la burla tiene sentido. Si ella realmente cree que Sikowitz no tiene teléfono entonces lo único que quiere decir que ella piensa que estoy mintiendo acerca de quien me texteo

-Bueno, tal vez el compro un telefono y alguien le enseño como usarlo- sugiero

Ella levanta su mano expectante-mente -Dame tu teléfono-

-No- niego con la cabeza. ¿No pasamos por esto ya? Ella debería creer que le estoy diciendo la verdad cuando le doy una respuesta

-¿No?-

-Si, no- digo firmemente mientras pongo mi teléfono entremedio de mis piernas

Para las personas normales, eso es un impedimento. Para Jade, no parece significa nada porque sin previo aviso mete su mano entre mis piernas tratando de agarrar mi celular

-¡Jade!- le gritó, quitando su mano de mis piernas y cerrandolas fuertemente

-¿Cual es el problema, Vega?-

¿Cual es el problema? ¡¿Cual es el problema?!

-No puedes solo...solo…-

-No puedes solo ¿que?-

-¡Hacer cosas como esas!- le gritó

-¿Cosas como poner mi mano entre tus piernas?- miro como ella enarca una ceja en señal de pregunta

-¡Si!- exclamó

-¿Porque no?-

-¿Por-porque?-

Ella no puede estar hablando en serio

-Si, dime porque no puedo poner mi mano entre las piernas de mi novia, Vega-

¡Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ella me tiene; y ella sabe eso también porque ella tiene una sonrisa y empieza a buscar otra vez

-¡No!- chilló -no cuando estoy manejando. Puedes causar un accidente- hice un punto. Es verdaderamente real. Gracias Dios, es verdad.

-Así que, si llegamos a tener una luz roja, ¿puedo poner mis manos entre tus piernas, verdad?- ella me sonríe maliciosamente

¡Dios, desearía que ella parara de decir eso! ¡Mi cara debe de estar magenta ahora!

-¿Verdad, Vega?-

Asiento con mi cabeza -Si, seguro- trago duro

¡Oh hombre! ¿En qué diablos me he metido?

Jade pone su mano en mi rodilla y mi respiración se acelera en cuestión de segundos. No dudo que ella la deje allí hasta que tengamos una luz roja, luego ella va...ella va…

Luz amarilla

Aceleró, en lugar de bajar la velocidad. Lo se mejor pero lo hago de todos modos, ¿porque? Porque la mano de Jade esta en mi rodilla, esperando a que obtengamos una luz roja. Y ya es una distracción tener su mano allí. Más aún porque la ansiedad me hace una persona nerviosa, y una conductora insegura

Suspiro en derrota mientras saco mi teléfono y se lo doy. Ella me sonríe

Si, ella gano esta vez

-Bebé, ¿porque Sikowitz quiere que vaya al teatro Caja Negra?- me pregunta mientras lee el mensaje

-Tengo que tomarle una foto a lo que él haya puesto ahí-

-Algo como ¿que?-

-Aún no lo se. El me mandare un mensaje y me dirá que es-

-¿Porque?-

-¿Para probar que estuve ahí?- me encojo de hombros

-¿Porque tienes que ir ahí en primer lugar?-

Frunzo el ceño un poquito antes de enfocarme en la carretera. ¿Que con todas esas preguntas?

-Um, no se porque tengo que estar ahí. Sikowitz dijo que era una competencia pero el nunca nos dijo que le iba a pasar a quien sea que sea el primero en no presentarse-

-Espera, ¿nos? ¿Quién más está haciendo esto?-

-Melissa- me encojo de hombros

-Tu, Melissa y ¿quien mas?-

Frunzo el ceño. Ella suena un poco molesta. Luego le doy un vistazo y ella luce muy molesta pero ¿porque?

-Solo Melissa y yo- frunzo el ceño en confusión. No tengo miedo de mostrarle lo confundida que estoy. Esperando a que ella sea un poco gentil y me explique porque ella de repente está enojada

-¿Porque solo ustedes dos?- ella apenas y lo dice mientras rechina los dientes

-No se, porque somos las nuevas. Creo que algún tipo de iniciación. Como que nosotras tenemos que demostrar que tan dedicadas estamos en la escuela, corriendo por toda la ciudad cada vez que el no da la palabra...texto. Y ahora que lo pienso más acerca de eso, es un poco molesto- muevo mi cabeza a un lado y frunzo el ceño, realmente me esta empezando a irritar entre más lo pienso -sabes cuantas veces he tenido que cancelar mis planes solo porque el me texteo queriendo que vaya a Nozu, Freezy Queen o el parque…-

-Espera, ¿no solo se miran en la escuela?-

Ruedo mis ojos, irritandome mas con mi maestro -Eso seria genial- respondo casi anhelando -pero noooo. Sikowitz esto tan malditamente creativo-

-¿Y nunca pensaste que podría haber algo raro en todo eso?-

Lo pienso por un segundo -No. Realmente no. Quiero decir, Sikowitz es un hombre raro. El a veces no usa zapatos y algunas vece entra por la ventana-realmente, sabes lo que encuentro raro. El nunca dijo lo que el ganador obtendrá y que le pasaría al perdedor- jadeo -¿Que pasa si no hay recompensa? ¿Que si he estado haciendo todo esto por nada?-

-Eso no- ella me golpea, ella realmente me golpeó en el hombro

- _¡Ay!_ \- lloro

Ella me ignora, solo sigue murmurando como si nunca le hubiera interrumpido

-¿No pensaste en que me hubiera gustado saber que te encontrabas con una chica por toda la ciudad por quien sabe cuanto tiempo lleva esta "tarea"?-

-Um-

-Y ¿cuánto tiempo lleva?-

¿Cual es su jodido problema?

-¿¡Cuanto tiempo Vega!?- ella prácticamente grita

Me encojo un poquito, tan de que ella me va a golpear otra vez; pero ella no lo hace. Ella aún está esperando por una respuesta

-Um- pienso en el dia en que obtuve esta tarea. Recuerdo ese día claramente porque fue el dia en el que casi me ahoga con la sucia nota de Jade -el Lunes pasado- respondo

-¿Lunes pasado? ¡Eso es casi dos semanas atrás! ¿Y tu nunca me lo dijiste?-

-¿Porque tendria que decirtelo?-

-¡Porque eres mi novia!-

Pienso en eso por un momento, pero no entiendo porque ella está tan enojada -¿Quieres que te diga acerca de todas mis tareas solo porque eres mi novia?- pregunto. Entiendo que tengamos que compartir cosas entre nosotras, pero eso está pasando un poquito en mi opinión

-Espero que estes siendo inteligente y que no seas realmente tan estupida-

¿Huh?

-A quién estoy engañando, te estoy hablando a ti-

-Hey- protestó

-Vega, te has estado mirando con una chica por toda la ciudad. ¿No crees que yo estaría un poco incomoda con eso?-

-Um…- realmente no lo entiendo

-Okay… ¿Como crees que me sentiría si Beck aun fuera mi novia y se estuviera viendo con Melissa en lugares secretos por toda la ciudad y me entero semanas después?-

Oh. Ahora lo entiendo. Estoy saliendo con Jade, lo cual me hace lesbiana, y ella no estaria comoda si yo estuviera saliendo de paseo con otra chica...pregunto si eso quiere decir que puedo salir con un chico entonces.

Probablemente no. Salí con chicos antes lo que quiere decir que no solo le voy a las chicas. Probablemente tengo una clara guía de pasar tiempo a solas con ambos sexos. No es eso justo

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?- la voz de Jade me saca de mis pensamientos

Parpadeo un poquito. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya estamos en la escuela. Mentalmente me regano. Manejar en piloto automático mientras yo estoy lalalandia no es seguro

-Si- digo -Lo entendi-

Estaciono mi carro y me rehuso a mirar a mi novia mientras agarro mis libros del asiento trasero

-Entonces porque aun luces pérdida-

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- respondo rapidamente

-¿Como que?-

Ruedo mis ojos. Si le quisiera decir que me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy prácticamente una prisionera porque no parece ser tenga probabilidades de tener una vida fuera de ella, no le podría dar esa vaga respuesta. Así que decido molestarla un poco

-Melissa es bonita-

Jade entrecierra los ojos

-¿Que? No me digas que no te has dado cuenta-

-No lo hice- ella gruñe

-¿De verdad? Ella tiene un cabello rojo maravilloso no lo has visto-

Jade mueve su mandíbula de lado a lado, y me siento mal por hacerla enojar; pero al mismo tiempo es tan malditamente sexi cuando ella me mira de esa manera

Ella se da la vuelta, tirando de la manija de su puerta

Suspiro interiormente. No puedo creer que me guste eso

-Pero tu, _¿Mami_?- digo. Y ella se da vuelta, con su mano aun en la manija, pero al menos ella me está dando su atención

Cierro mis ojos y me acerco a ella, definitivamente invadiendo su espacio personal -Tu eres la chica mas sexi- mordi su labio -no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- lo hago de nuevo. Y ella sonríe

-Mejor que no tenga nada de qué preocuparme-

-No lo tienes...por ahora- sonrió maliciosamente

Ella sostiene mi cara con ambas manos y me besa fuerte...golpeando mi labio lastimado totalmente

-¡Ow!- lloro, alejando mi cara y cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos

-¿Cual es el problema, bebe?- ella me sonríe

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- le acusó

Ella me guiña el ojo y sale del carro

-Rara- murmuró mientras hago lo mismo

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Suerte la mia, mi teléfono se iluminó -¡Me tengo que ir! Sikowitz me acaba de mandar el mensaje de cinco minutos de advertencia- le gritó, corriendo por todo el pasillo hasta el teatro Caja Negra

Melissa ya está ahí cuando llegó. Ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ya no está sola. Está de espaldas y con los audífonos puestos.

Me acerco por detrás y le quito un auricular del oído -Bonito encontrarte aquí, Lissy- le digo

Ella claramente se encoge. Ella odia que le llame así. Ella dice que suena como a ETS. Y yo odio cuando ella me llama…

-Icky Vicky, veo que lo lograste-

Es mi turno de encogerse. Realmente odio que me llamen Vicky. Es Icky y se lo explique, así que naturalmente ella me llama Icky Vicky

-No me llames así- le chasqueo

-Tu empezaste- ella se encoge de hombros

-¡Ugh! ¿Cuando no te vas a presentar así puedo ganar y terminar con esto?- gimoteo

-Veo que estas de un humor amargo- ella observa

Suspiro y trato de calmarme inmediatamente. No tengo que desquitarme con ella -Lo siento; solo estoy teniendo un dia raro- le explico

-¿Empezando con que?- ella dice apuntando a mi labio, el cual aún está palpitando por culpa de Jade -beso-

-Si, estaba tratando de levantar a Jade para venir a la escuela y ella me pateó por accidente- añado cuando los ojos de Melissa se abren como platos. Luego le explico mi mañana. Luego los intentos de levantar a Jade, la patada en la cara, jugando de árbitro con las hermanas...

-Wow. ¿Todo eso en una sola mañana?-

-Sip. Luego ella se enojo porque se acaba de dar cuenta sobre esta tarea- continuó, porque aun no he llegado a esa parte aun

Melissa frunce el ceño -¿Hasta hoy, en esta mañana?-

-Si…- respondo sospechosamente

-¿Hemos estado haciendo esto por casi dos semanas y tu se lo vienes a decir hasta hoy?-

-¿Que?- pregunto a la defensiva

-Oh, vamos, ¡Vicky! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-

Le frunzo el ceño. Ya tuve esta plática con mi novia. No me siento bien como para volvera escucharla. Si, tengo el privilegio de volver a escucharla

-Te has estado mirando con otra chica...a solas...en lugares que no son públicos…- ella empieza, probablemente esperando a que pueda llenar la parte en blanco

Ruedo mis ojos -¡Suenas como ella!-

-Bueno, ella tiene razón. ¿Como no lo puedes entender?-

-¡Lo entiendo!-

Ella enarca una ceja

-Okay, no lo entendí antes, pero no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Ni siquiera un pensamiento malo cruzó por mi cabeza cuando estuvimos nosotras solas en esos lugares. Jade debería de confiar en mi- explicó

-Ella debería- Melissa está de acuerdo -pero la confianza no viene sola. Ni siquiera yo confío en Danny un 100%... y eso que yo soy la "buena" en nuestra relación-

-¿Me estas diciendo que le dijiste a Danny sobre esta tarea?- pregunto, tratando de de asegurar que entendiendo todo esto de confiar o no

-No. No le dije-

Mis ojos se iluminan -¡Aja! ¿Porque no?- pregunto burlonamente

-Porque yo no soy la lesbiana que se está viendo con una linda pelirroja- ella mueve su cabello coquetamente

-Yo- me retengo de decir que no soy una lesbiana mientras estoy saliendo con una chica -sabes, me empezarona gustar los chicos tambien- le digo

Ella mueve su cabeza a un lado y me sonríe maliciosamente -¿Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que tu me puedes cambiar, Vicky?-

Le sonrió maliciosamente -Solo digo que a Danny le gustaría saber que su actual novia se ha estado viendo con su lesbiana ex-novia a solas...por toda la ciudad...en lugar que no son públicos…-

-Se te olvidó mencionar el hecho de que soy si muy bonita nueva novia- ella me guiña

Ruedo mis ojos -No eres tan bonita. Tu jodida EST-

-Oh, estoy bastante linda- ella pelea

-No lo suficiente como para hacer querer engañar a mi novia. No es como que lo quisiera hacer de todos modos-

-No lo sé, Vicky. Jade engaño a Beck contigo. ¿Eso no te hace cómplice o algo?-

Ella solo me esta molestando. Lo puedo decir; pero me siento culpable inmediatamente. Como si fuera una persona horrible. Aun cuando se que es no es verdad, Jade no engaño a Beck, no conmigo, aun me siento culpable. Porque eso piensa Melissa que paso. Eso es lo que ella piensa de mi

Nuestros teléfonos vibran y miramos nuestro mensaje. Es una foto de una estrella azul. La encontramos casi inmediatamente y le tomamos la for para mandarsela a Sikowitz; justo a tiempo para el toque de advertencia de la campana

-Hey, Vicky. Quiero preguntarte algo importante-

-Okay, ¿Qué pasa?- le doy toda mi atencion. Ella se mira como si sea lo que sea es muy importante para ella. Ella pasó de estar molestando a estar seria en cuestión de segundos.

Ella toma una bocanada de aire -Tu eres la ex-novia de mi novio-

Mi atención quedó atrapada. No tengo idea de adonde va todo esto. Pero suena mal y no quiero que eso pase. No puedo decir que Melissa y yo somos las mejores amigas, pero creo que hemos estado trabajando en algo, lo cual está bien para mi. A veces necesito una chica para hablar. Quiero decir, tengo a Trina, pero ella es mi hermana...y ella es Trina. Luego está Jade, quien aun me odia aunque no lo demuestra mucho porque ahora es mi novia, y Cat es bueno, ella es Cat.

-Quiero que seamos amigas. Realmente quiero. Eres una buena persona. Y eres tonta y me haces reir-

-¿Porque eso suena como a que estuvieras rompiendo conmigo?- interrumpo

-¿Ves?- ella se ríe un poco

-¿Pero?- prosigo

-Pero pienso...lo que quiero decir es…- ella tomó otra bocanada de aire -Lo amigos tienen que ser honestos los unos con los otros eso es lo que quiero hacer-

-Por favor hazlo. El suspenso me está matando- ruego

Ella asiente en entendimiento antes de tomar un poco de aire y dejarlo salir -Acerca del partido de fútbol de Chris en sabado, estaria un poco incómoda si tu vas con nosotros-

Parpadeo. Eso no fue lo que pense que diria

-Es solo que él te recuerda como la novia de Danny, y no entiendo que ya no lo eres, y que ahora yo soy la novia de Danny...solo no quiero confundirlo…-

Levanto mi mano -Lo entiendo. No digas más- le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Me siento mal por decirle a Chris que iría, pero Melissa tiene un punto. Desearía que hubiera pensando en ella antes de aceptar ir a ese juego en fútbol en primer lugar

-Así que…-

-Así que le mandare un mensaje a Danny diciéndole que no iré- le aseguro que no hay sentimientos malos. Que entiendo que aun podemos ser amigas

-Um, quizás yo deba decirle-

Ruedo mis ojos -¿Que es lo que vas a hacer Lissy? ¿Le vas a decir que no puedo ir porque su nueva novia no puede hacerme frente?-

-Entonces, ¿qué les vas a decir, Icky?- ella me mira mordazmente

-Tengo que darle una razón, ¿tu jodida EST? ¡No le debo nada a Danny!-

Ella suspiró en alivio cuando se da cuenta de que solo la estaba molestando y me da una genuina sonrisa -Gracias, Vicky-

-No hay problema- le sonrió de vuelta

-0-

-¿Identificación por favor?- la mujer con el portapapeles me pregunta cuando por fin estoy en la entrada de la línea para recoger a las niñas

Le doy mi identificación y ella la escanea bien antes de devolverla con una sonrisa nada amigable

Dios, esta mujer si que se toma su trabajo muy en serio. Ella ha tenido una mano levantada frente al pecho de Amber desde que la niña me vio y trató de correr a mi carro.

Pero creo que la puedo entender. No querría que un extraño se lleve a los niños de alguien.

Finalmente ella deja subir a las niñas al carro. Amber le rueda los ojos y Riley le da una cierta sonrisa

Frunzo el ceño, un poquito confundida. No creo que haber visto nunca a Amber rodarle los ojos a alguien. Tal vez esta mujer es una completa p-palabra

Riley se sube en el asiento trasero del carro y me da una sonrisa tímida. Le sonrió de vuelta un poquito nerviosa. Creo que ella tiene algo

-¿Que pasa, Tori?- Amber me dice mientras se sienta en el asiento de enfrente

-Um, hola _Mamita_ \- respondo con una sonrisa confusa. Amber usualmente dice "Hola" no "Que pasa"

Ella me rueda los ojos -Soy Riley- me explica

La miro; luego miro a Riley. Ahora lo entiendo. Ellas cambiaron. Riley está actuando como Amber y Amber está actuando como Riley

Suena un bocinazo detrás de mi y recuerdo que tengo que comenzar a manejar.

-Cinturón de seguridad- llamó

Riley se lo pone inmediatamente. Amber se rehúsa, así que se lo pongo.

Cuando manejo, ella se lo quita

-Vamos, _Mamita_ , No es divertido- busco el cinturón y se lo vuelvo a poner

-Soy Riley- ella repite exasperadamente

Miro por el retrovisor y cacho lo ojos de Riley -Y se supone que tienes que ser Amber- le confirmó

Ella asiente

-Solo para aclarar ¿ustedes están haciendo algún trabajo de la escuela y se supone que yo le tengo que seguir? O ustedes están tratando de engañarme y no funciona porque se por el hecho de que tu- apunto a Amber -eres mi versión dulce de Jade mi _Mamita_. Y tu- miro a Riley -eres mi pequeño monstruo a de Jade, mi _Monstruito_ -

Ambas chicas sonríen de oreja a oreja

-¿Que?- pregunto

-Tu nos diferencias- Amber responde, tímidamente.

-Claro que las diferenció. Esperen, ¿me estaban poniendo a prueba?- finjo sorpresa y decepción antes de atacarla con los conejos gemelos de las cosquillas. Ella se ríe y no puedo hacer mas que reirme con ella. Ella es tan linda y adorable. Ella no necesita actuar como Riley nunca más. Se mira raro en su dulce cara.

Riley se quitó su cinturón y se inclina, poniendo su cabeza entre la de Amber y la mía. Y ella no necesita actuar como Amber nunca más. Es un poco horripilante y parecer ser como si ella estuviera pasando por algo drástico...como conspirar contra el mundo

-Sabes, Beck aún no sabe diferenciarnos- Riley anuncia

-Bueno, yo no soy Beck. Ahora siéntate-

Ella hace lo que le pedí

-¿Hey Tori?- ella me llama desde el asiento de atrás

Enarco mi ceja -Cinturón de seguridad-

-Oh cierto- ella dice antes de ponérselo -¿nos vas a llevar a casa?-

-Sip-

-¿Podemos ir a la tuya mejor?-

No es una mala idea. Mi casa está más cerca de la escuela de todos modos. Si llevo a las chicas a mi casa no tendre que manejar 20 minutos hasta su casa, dejarlas, y manejar otros 20 minutos para recoger a Jade, volver a manejar otros 20 minutos para ir a dejar a Jade, y el regreso a mi casa...serian otros 20 minutos

Hm, no es una mala idea.

-Okay- me encojo de hombros -solo le llamare a tu madre y le haré saber a ella no entra en pánico cuando ella no las escuche caminar a la puerta en la siguiente media hora-

-Mama no esta en casa-

-Bueno entonces a tu papá- replicó sin pensar en el hecho de que nunca les he oído mencionar a Sr. West. No a Riley, no a Amber, no a Joy, no a Jade. Solo sugiero porque nunca me ha pasado dejar a dos niñas de tercer grado en una casa sola

-Papa no vive con nosotros- Riley frunce el ceño

-Oh, ¿dónde vive?-

-En Nueva York, con su novia-

-¿¡Nueva York!?- chillo -¿desde cuando él vive ahí?-

-Desde que tenemos cinco- Amber deja salir

Tres años. Su padre ha estado lejos por tres años. No lo entiendo cómo...dónde deja eso a Jade, y se que no es mi asunto y que si ella se da cuenta de que he estado inmiscuyendo en si vida, pero yo pregunte de todos modos. Tengo que -¿Donde esta la mama de Jade?-

-Ella vive en Nueva York-

-¿Que, como su padre?-

-Uh-huh. Ella es su novia otra vez-

Oh mi Dios. Tenía que preguntar, ¿no es así? ¡Tenía que preguntar! ¡Eso es un solo...desorden! ¿Que hizo el? Se divorció de la mama de Jade, se casó con la mama de las gemelas, se divorció de ella, luego ¿dejó a Jade con su esposa número dos para ir con la número uno? ¿Porque no se llevó a Jade con el? Mejor aún, porque la mamá de Jade no vino y se la llevo. ¡¿Que diablos esta pasando?!

-¿Tori?- una de las gemelas me llama

-¿Que?-

-La luz está en verde- la otra termina

¡Mierda! Concentrate Tori. ¡Tienes a dos pequeñas niñas en el carro contigo! Me reprimo

Agradecidamente, llegue a casa sin ningún incidente. No hay nadie así que les di a las gemelas algo de picar y les hice hacer sus tareas antes de ir a HA para recoger a Jade una hora más tarde.

-Bien- anuncio una vez que estamos en mi escuela - _Mamita_ , pásate al asiento de atrás con tu hermana. Jade se sentara al frente-

-Okay- ella acepta antes de hacerlo

Solo hemos estado sentadas en el desolado estacionamientos cerca de dos minutos antes de que alguien golpee mi ventana. soltó un poquito. ¿Quien demonios…?

Cuando bajo la ventana, Beck pone su cara en mi carro -Hey Tori- él sonríe

-Hola- le sonrió

-Así que… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Estoy recogiendo a Jade- replicó, recalcando lo obvio -¿que haces tu aun aquí?-

-Esperando por ti-

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Le escuche bien?

-¿Podemos hablar?- el pregunta, mirando a las gemelas y haciéndoles un saludo

-Hola Beck- Riley dice suavemente

-Que pasa Amber- él responde, probandome que él realmente no puede diferenciarlas -Hey Riley- le dice a Amber. Ella rueda sus ojos y saluda con poco entusiasmo mientras me da una mirada que claramente dice "¿ves lo que digo?"

Me rio

Beck me mira, probablemente preguntándose qué es tan gracioso, pero solo niego con la cabeza -¿Quiere hablar en privado, cierto?-

El asiente

-Quédense quietas. Ya regreso- le digo a las chicas

Salgo de mi carro y caminó un poco lejos, lo suficientemente lejos así estamos fuera de su rango auditivo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder mirarlas

-Jade va a salir pronto, así que haré esto rápido- el empieza

-Okay…-

-Mira, no es fácil preguntarte esto, asi que solo lo dejare ir- el continua

Whoa...deja vu. Y siento mi corazón acelerarse. ¿Que diablos tiene el qué decir?

-¿Jade te está amenazando para que salgas con ella?-

Mi mandíbula cae abierta. Eso no es...ni siquiera se -¿Que?- finalmente soy capaz de decir

-Yo solo…- el me mira a los ojos y se encoge de hombros -mira, no tienes que hacerlo más-

-¿Que?- repito estúpidamente

-Ahora, no te estoy diciendo que me digas que es. Lo que sea que ella tenga contigo es tu asunto, pero si tu quieres solo di una palabra y yo puedo encontrar alguna manera de ayudarte…-

-Ella no me está amenazando- le interrumpo, dándome cuenta de que él está serio. En serio él cree que está intentando salvarme de la gran mal Jade

-Tori, eres una mala mentirosa- el me dice

Naturalmente, me lo tomo como una ofensa porque...no estoy mintiendo -Ella no me está amenazando- repito

-¿En serio?- el enarca una ceja y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho -entonces ¿cuál es esa cosa que haces cuando haces algo con lo que ella no está de acuerdo, huh?-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Esa cosa- él enfatiza con un raro gesto de manos

-¿Huh?- estoy jodidamente confundida

-Tu sabes, cuando ella dice "dame tu mano". Y tu se le das tu mano automáticamente. A lo que no protestas. Es como si eso fuera algún tipo de clave entre ustedes o algo asi- sus ojos se entrecierran como si él acabara de tener la mayor epifanía -espera, es un tipo de clave, ¿no es así?-

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- me burlo

-¿Oh?-

-Si, solo confio en las personas de esa manera. Tengo una naturaleza muy confiada- explico

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si!-

-Dame tu mano- él dice tratando de agarrarme

Me alejo de él

-¿Ves?- el dice presumidamente

Entrecierro mis ojos. Okay...tal vez no tenga una naturaleza muy confiada -Tal vez solo confio en ella-

El se burla de mi

-¿Porque fue eso?-

-¿Tu confias en ella?-

-Si-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si!- le digo un poquito alto. Me estoy comenzado a agitar

-¿En la chica quien te pateo en la boca esta mañana?- el provoca

-Fue un accidente-

-¿Estas segura de eso?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Y supongo que el ramo de margaritas es su manera de demostrarte lo mucho que se preocupa por ti?-

-Ella tenía sus razones para hacerlo- la defiendo. ¿Porque la estoy defendiendo?

-Así que ese tiempo en el cuarto del conserje…-

¡Eso es todo! -¿¡Ella te amenazó!?- le grité

El me frunció el ceño. Claramente confundido. Pero hice una simple pregunta. Nada confuso del todo.

-¿Es por eso que ustedes estaban saliendo? ¿Porque ella te amenazó?- le separe, para que se de cuenta que tan tonto se escucha

-No, nosotros estábamos saliendo porque en realidad la amo-

-Bueno, tal vez Jade y yo aun no llegamos al punto de nuestra relación donde podemos utilizar a A-palabra pero aún estamos saliendo Beck. ¡Trata con eso!- peleo de regreso

-¿Así que realmente te gusta ella?-

-¡Si!-

-Y puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirmelo-

-¡Si!- el enarca una ceja, esperando a que yo termine el resto. Así que lo miro a los ojos y le digo -Ella realmente me gusta-

El se mueve un poco hacia atrás, como si él no estuviera esperando a que fuera capaz de hacerlo. Hasta yo estoy sorprendida de que fui capaz de hacerlo, ser honesta.

-¿Porque?- el me pregunta suavemente

-¿Porque?- frunzo el ceño

-Si, mirame a los ojos y dime porque te gusta ella-

Miro abajo. ¿Puedo? Ni siquiera lo pensé ¿me gusta ella?. Beck tiene razón. Ella no es una buena persona. Ella me pateó esta mañana. Pero fue un accidente. Y la mirada que ella me dio cuando vio que estaba realmente lastimada, la manera en que ella tomo la cosa más cercana a ella y la uso en mi boca, la manera en que ella me vio cuando se disculpó...ella no es un monstruo

Pero luego están las margaritas. Eso fue malo también, ¿verdad? Pero la razón por la que ella lo hizo. Tal vez ella debió hablar conmigo como una persona normal, pero ella lo hizo porque no confía en Ryder. Ella no me quiere cerca de el. Ella me quiere tener segura.

Escucho un bocinazo, la bocina de mi carro, me hace saltar. Me doy vuelta para ver y veo a Jade parada al lado de la puerta del pasajero. Ella me esta dando esta mirada entre un ceño fruncido mezclado con curiosidad

Me doy vuelta y miró a Beck a los ojos y respondo a su pregunta -Ella es buena para mi, Beck. Ella me hace sentir...segura- le susurro la ultima parte antes de trotar hacia mi carro

Dios, ¿Que si lo arruine con eso? ¿Que si no dije la cosa correcta? Y ¿porque el esta asi? ¿El de verdad quiere ayudarme? ¿De verdad el cree que realmente necesito ayuda? O ¿estaba celoso? ¿Querrá el a Jade devuelta? Porque no creo...no creo que estar preparada para devolvérsela. Esta Jade, la que me está tolerando porque simplemente estoy saliendo con ella para poner a su ex celoso, es mil veces mejor que la que me odia y lo demuestra abiertamente. Y no estoy preparada para volver a esa Jade.

Recuerdo la promesa que hice, lo hago. Recuerdo que supuestamente tengo que ayudar a Jade y Beck volver a estar juntos, pero creo que solo estoy esperando que eso no suceda hasta que Jade deje de odiarme. Que podamos ser amigas cuando las cosas vuelva a como tiene que ser.

-¿Sobre que fue todo eso?- Jade me pregunta cuando entro al carro

-Nada. Cinturón- ordenó cortamente mientras me pongo el mi para hacer énfasis

Jade me ignora

Y Riley también lo hace. Ella se pone en medio de nuestro asientos y pregunta -¿De qué quería hablar Beck contigo?-

-Sabes Vega, yo también me estaba preguntando la misma jodida cosa- Jade dice, escogiendo hacer tregua con su hermana

No es eso una bola de mierda

-No es nada. Riley siéntate-

-¿Te pregunto que le devolvieras a Jade?- ella me ignora

Me contraigo en dolor y mi corazón salta de golpe. El pensamiento de darle a Jade ahora no me hace sentir bien

-Siéntate y ponte el cinturón, Riley- le digo otra vez, forzando a que las palabras salgan lo más calmadas que puedo. Siento como me estoy empezando a enojar y no quiero desquitar con nadie

Riley le da su atención a Jade -¿Así que si el te quiere de vuelta, tu dejarías a Tori y regresarias con el?-

-Quítate de mi cara- Jade frunce el ceño, cambiando el tema así ella no puede responder esa pregunta, porque nosotras sabemos cuál sería su respuesta. Ella me dejaria y volvería con él.

-Quítate de mi cara- Riley remeda y no puedo soportarlo más. No estoy de humor para toda esta mierda

Me doy vuelta abruptamente encarando a Riley -Siéntate y ponte el cinturón, ¡ahora!- le grito

Ella me parpadea

- _¡Ya!_ \- gritó. Inconscientemente, me doy cuenta de que probablemente no tiene idea de que diablos " _ya"_ significa, pero solo se en mi alma que ella sabe exactamente lo que quiero decir como mi tono solamente

Y ella lo hace. Ella se sienta y hostilmente se lo pone.

Me doy vuelta hacia Jade quien aún no lo tiene puesto. No estoy de humor para ella tampoco. Me cruzo para buscar el cinturón y ponerselo yo misma -¡Dejalo!- ordeno tan pronto como lo oigo encajar en su lugar

La miró fijamente, retandole a que se lo quite. No puedo ver la mirada de mi cara, no puedo ver lo que ella mira cuando me mira, no tengo manera de saber que tan intimidante o debería decir mirada no intimidante, pero se que si ella se quita ese jodido cinturón…

Ella me mira, sus ojos se entrecierran y luego dice -Okay-

Si no estuviera tan irritada estaría orgullosa de mi misma; que yo, Tori Vega, hice que Jade me escuchara, pero no estoy de humor para eso. Así que simplemente enciendo mi carro y manejo.

Ella aún me está mirando fijamente. Cinco, diez, incluso quince minutos más tarde, ella me sigue mirando. Lo puedo sentir, pero la ignoró...todo el tiempo

Luego ella habla -¿Que fue lo que él te dijo?-

Puedo pretender que no se de quien y de que ella me está hablando; pero otra vez, no estoy de humor

-Nada- respondo cortamente

Ella asiente con la cabeza como si ya estuviera esperando esa respuesta de mi parte antes de sacar su teléfono.

Ignoro eso, probablemente ella va a ver algunos vídeos o mirar TheSlap o lo que sea, pero ella se pone el teléfono en el oído y me doy cuenta de que había marcado. Ella le está llamando a alguien

Eso me pone un poquito nerviosa

-¿A quien le estas llamando?-pregunto, no esperando una respuesta de mi parte

-Beck-

¡Mierda! -¿Porque?-

-El te dijo algo que te hizo enojar y si tu no me lo dices…-

- _Mami_ , no. Solo olvidalo- entro en panico. No quiero que él sepa que él me ha afectado así de mal. Especialmente porque no puedo entender el porqué las cosas que él me dijo me han dejado tan afectada.

-No- ella dice tercamente -O hablas tu o le hablo a el-

Bien

-El solo...no puede creer que estemos saliendo- respondo -Eso me molesto-

Jade me mira fijamente por un segundo antes de guardar su teléfono. Suspiró en alivio audiblemente. Eso es hasta que ella pone una mano en mi espalda.

Me tenso, sin saber sus intenciones; pero luego ella mete su mano debajo de mi camisa y empieza a hacer círculos en mi espalda baja. Exactamente de la manera en que me gusta.

Dejo salir un largo suspiro. Se siente bien. Bastante bien. Y eso está teniendo es raro efecto calmante en mi

Jade enciende la radio y es allí que me doy cuenta de que silencioso el viaje hacia la casa de Jade ha estado. Me siento culpable inmediatamente. Yo cause ese silencio. Le grite a todos en el carro, bueno, a todos menos a Amber. Y ¿porque? ¿Porque estoy enojada? No puedo saberlo

Me estaciono frente a la casa de Jade y todos empiezan a quitarse el cinturón, pero no puedo dejar que eso pase. Tengo una disculpa importante por hacer

-Riley, espera- digo

-¿O que?- ella me frunce el ceño hostilmente. Con sus manos en la puerta. Ella no puede esperar para alejarse de mi

-Por favor- ruego

Ella suelta la puerta y se sienta de nuevo

-Te veo luego, bebe- Jade anuncia antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en mis labios

Me encojo por reflejo -Duele- apunto a mi labio inferior, recordándole que esta lastimado

Ella toma mi cara con una mano y sonríe. Ella aun me va a besar. No le importa si duele. Ella sigue siendo Jade. Ella probablemente se va a vengar por haberle gritado frente a las gemelas.

Me preparo para el dolor

No llega. Ella besa mi labio superior, y solo mi labio superior, y delicado al tacto. Estoy sonriendo como una maniática cuando ella se retira.

-No te preocupes. El vendrá- ella asegura antes de dejar un beso fugaz en mi hombro

-Eso espero- le sonrió. Y es una de mis tontas sonrisas

Ella me guiña. Luego me apunta al asiento trasero -¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-

Me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que ella está hablando de Riley.

Niego con la cabeza y le hago señas para que se vaya. Tengo esto.

Me tiro al asiento trasero y me siento cerca de Riley. Ella se rehúsa a mirarme

-Podría decir que lo siento por gritarte- empiezo. Ella rueda los ojos pero aun así ella ella sigue mirando por la ventana -pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? Sabes que no quería lastimar tus sentimientos, o hacerte enojar- tocó su pequeño cabello pero ella se mantiene. Tomo con una buena señal que ella no se haya alejado de mi -asi que…¿que quieres que haga para que ya no estés enojada conmigo, huh? Haré lo que sea- ruego

-¿Lo que sea?- ella pregunta

-Lo que sea- repito, seriamente aliviada de que ella me está hablando. Riley se vuelta con una gran sonrisa en la cara y levanta su mano para que que hagamos un apretón de manos

-Me debes un gran favor-

-Listo- sonrió y nos tomamos de las manos, no me alarmo por lo menos. La última vez que le debo un "gran favor" ella lo gastó en una viaje a caballito en Freezy Queen. Y con mucho gusto le daría una docena más con tal de tener su perdón


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: OCD (Trastorno Obsesivo-Impulsivo)

Capítulo 12

~~Jade~~

Mi teléfono vibra. No se que hora es, pero se que malditamente de mañana para que alguien me este texteando.

 _¡Lenguaje!_ Tori me reprende

-Puedo maldecir en mi mente si quiero- murmuró. Hace mucho dejé que cuestionarme mi cordura cuando verbalmente le respondo a Tori. Especialmente porque solo lo hago cuando estoy a la deriva o cuando me estoy levantando.

Tanteo mi mesa de noche hasta que encuentro la estúpida cosa y casi la apago sin siquiera mirar de quién es el mensaje; pero la curiosidad se lleva lo mejor de mi

Tengo que entrecerrar mis ojos un poquito porque la pantalla tiene todo el brillo y no puedo leer lo que dicen las pequeñas estúpidas palabras. No hasta un minuto después de estar mirando la pantalla

Vega: ¡Buenos días! ¿Quieres venir a la playa?

Eso dicen las estúpidas pequeñas palabras

¿En serio?

Parpadeo encarecidamente un par de veces mirando el texto, y al mismo tiempo mirando el reloj

Siete en punto

Es sábado, el sol apenas y esta saliendo, y mi novia solo me texteo queriendo saber si quiero ir a la playa con ella...a las putas ¡siete de la mañana!

Honestamente, ir a la playa el dia de hoy no es una mala idea, pero levantarse ¿ahora lo es...?

Apago mi telefono y me doy vuelta mandando una respuesta rápida -¡Demonios que no!-

Cuando me levanto otra vez, mi teléfono dice que son las once. Me quito la suciedad de los ojos y vuelva a mirar. Tiene que estar mal. No es que podría dormir hasta tan tarde, pero porque Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos han hecho un hábito de venir a mi habitación cerca de las nueve de la mañana en días que estoy libre de la escuela, solo para sacar la mierda fuera de mi. Aún, no he escuchado ni un solo peep de ninguna de las dos

Me levanto lentamente, bostezando y estirando mis músculos antes de decirme a mi misma que ser estupida; solo tomar ventaja de la paz y ir a dormir otra vez

Y trato de hacerlo; pero no puedo más de un minuto pasar acostada en mi cama antes de darme cuenta de que eso no va a funcionar. No puedo volver a dormir. Siento que algo está mal...o que algo falta.

¡Rayos! Son las mocosas. No puedo solo ir a dormir. Mis mañanas tienen una manera de ser desde hace un par de años, y es lo siguiente

Una de las mocosas, usualmente Riley, viene a mi cuarto para importunar mi sueño

Luego le gritó

Luego baja al primer piso a poner quejas sobre mi

Luego Joy viene y me pide que sea amable

Luego murmuró entre mi respiración acerca de donde enterrarla

Luego ella me corta y me llama "increiblemente increible"

Y luego gruñó y vuelvo a dormir

Así es como han estado siendo. Y es como necesito que sean. No me tomo muy bien los cambios

Dios, seriamente sueno como uno de esos raros OCD con sus malditas...rutinas.

Con un fuerte y frustrante gruñido, me levanto y me dirijo entre los pasillo para tomar mi baño mañanero. Apenas registró algo fuera de lugar realmente hice mi camino al baño. Entonces eso me golpea. El silencio. Nunca está tan silencioso cuando las mocosas está aquí a menos…

Frunzo el ceño. Esas pequeñas mierdas se traen algo; y me atrevo a apostar que sea lo que sea es idea de Riley. Dios, esa niña jode mis nervios como nadie…

Entro al baño, sin siquiera molestarme en tocar. Solo quiero joder sus planes y ponerle fin a esa mierda.

Pero ellas no están aquí

Eso es...raro, pero no es tan extraño ciertamente. Hay otros lugares donde las pequeñas petardas pueden estar

Así que, comienzo a escanear. Miro el baño, luego el cuarto de Joy, incluso en el cuarto vacío al cual ninguna de nosotras tiene permiso de entrar. Es una regla que ha estado por cuatro años; pero Riley es lo suficientemente valiente como para quebrar es regla, y Amber lo suficientemente sin carácter para ser persuadida para quebrar esa regla con su hermana

No encuentro nada. Ellas no están aquí

No es la gran cosa, aun falta el primer piso por revisar

Así que me dirijo a lo siguiente, optando por revisar en la cocina. Desafortunadamente para mi, me vengo a encontrar a cara con el trasero de Joy hurgando en el refrigerador

-Asqueroso- murmuró

Ella se da vuelta y me da una sonrisa nerviosa -Buenos días, cariño- ella dice antes de sacar los huevos y las leche; luego cerrar el refrigerador con su cadera

Ella tira un huevo. Y cuando trata de recoger el pedazo de cascarron, tira otro

-Mierda- murmura. Luego rápidamente limpia el desorden y saca mas huevos del refrigerador

Entrecierro mis ojos. ¿Porque diablos ella está tan nerviosa?

-¿Porque estas tan nerviosa?- le pregunto. Trato de sonar despreocupada y lo más aburrida posible, pero no estoy segura si lo logre. Cuando Joy se pone nerviosa, Jade se pone nerviosa

-No lo estoy- ella exclama simultáneamente tirando un poco de leche en la mesa -¿Quieres desayunar?- me pregunta. Como si eso cubriera todo lo que ella hizo

-¿Dónde están las mocosas?- replicó, estratégicamente cambiando el tema así la siguiente vez que le pregunte porque ella está tan nerviosa tal vez ella será tomada con la guardia baja y me responda. Creanme, suena como si alguna persona inteligente pudiera caer en esa mierda, pero funciona más de lo que creen

Olvido mis planes cuando Joy me responde a través del bucle

-Ellas fueron a la playa con Tori. ¿Quieres huevos y tostadas o solo vas a querer cereal?-

-¿Q-qué?- balbuceo en nada más que absoluta sorpresa. Ella acaba de...no hay manera de que las mocosas este con mi novia

Joy frunce el ceño -Pensé que sabías. Tori dijo que te texteo esta mañana y que le dijiste que no quería…-

-¡Se lo que le dije!- le interrumpo

-Así que…- ella hace un gesto con las manos, silenciosamente preguntándome cuál es el problema

-¡¿Así que solo dejas ir a las mocosas con una chica que apenas conoces?!- es la única cosa que puedo decir sin que suene como si estuviera teniendo un berrinche porque todos se fueron a algún lugar a divertirse sin mi

-Ellas tiene nombre, Jade- ella suspiró exasperada con un gran rodaje de ojos. Ella no se la cree ni por un segundo, porque la verdad; no me importara si ella manda a las mocosas con Freddie Krueger -y tu novia parecer ser una joven responsable. Por otro lado, pense que estarias feliz de no tenerlas por un dia fuera de tu cabeza. Dios sabe que yo podría usar ese descansa- me guiña el ojo -ahora apurate y prepárate antes de que ponga esto aun lado. ¿Vas a querer un caliente o frío desayuno?-

-¡Ninguno!- chasqueo

-¿Que con ese humor amargado?-

-¿Cuando no estoy con un humor amargado?- le gruñó. Ella me sonríe, como si ella pensara que soy adorable. Lo odio malditamente cuando ella hace eso

Me dio vuelta subiendo las escaleras y me meto a mi habitación antes de lidiar con mi pronto-a-ser-muerta novia

-¿Hola?- una pequeña voz que en definitiva no pertenece a Vega

Le frunzo el ceño a mi teléfono antes de ponerlo en el oído otra vez

-Pon a Vega al teléfono- ordenó, ni siquiera molestandome en preguntar cuál de las dos petardas contestó. Diría que fue Riley porque esa lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo; pero otra vez, Vega pudo pedirle fácilmente a Amber que respondiera

-Ella está ocupada-

Debe de ser Cosa Uno

-Riley…- advierto

-Soy Amber. Y Tori está realmente ocupada, Jade. Ella está hablando con Beck así que me dijo que respondiera y le dijera a quien fuera que ella está ocupada. Lo siento-

Mis ojos se entrecierran mientras siento la ira venir. Que...mierdas...hacen ellos juntos...en la puta…

 _Calmate, Jade. Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que está pasando._ Tori me dice. Y usualmente le digo que calle la mierda, pero me encuentro esperando a que ella esté en lo correcto. Quizás la idea de que Vega y Beck esten haciendo algun tipo de aspectos de familia tradicional, solo sonriendo amorosamente el uno al otro y haciendo castillos de arena con las mocosas es una noción ridícula

Vega no me engañaría. A ella le gusta respirar

-¿Que diablos esta haciendo Beck ahí?- pregunto calmadamente. Bueno, más calmada de lo que pensé que fuera capaz de hacer ahora

-Um, ellos está discutiendo-

Bien. Discutir es bueno

-¿Acerca de que?- presiono

-Um…-

Esta niña y sus jodidos ums

-Pon a Riley al teléfono- chasqueo, perdiendo mi paciencia

Escucho que Amber le da el teléfono a Riley y le dice quien es

-Jade- Riley saluda

-Hablame- ordenó. Ella sabe lo que le quiero decir y que no se ande por las ramas

-Beck piensa que ustedes solo vinieron a la playa porque él puso en TheSlap que el vendría a la playa hoy, y el dice que ustedes están tratando muy fuerte para que el vea de qué están juntos, pero el…-

-Whoa, whoa. Para allí. Ni siquiera estoy en la playa- le interrumpo; así puedo apuntar a un pieza crucial de informacion, y asi Riley pueda tomar un jodido respiro. Tal vez unos cuantos

-Tori dijo que vendrías más tarde- ella dice convencionalmente. Y puedo imaginar que ella terminó encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Porque Vega diría que yo iría a la play? Le dije que no quería ir a la playa-

-No lo se. Ella dijo que una vez que te dieras cuenta de todos estabamos aqui sin ti, tú vendrías solo para discutir con ella-

Mierda. Ella tiene razón. Ella tiene la absoluta razón. Y no me gusta eso. N me gusta ser tan predecible. Mejor aun, no me gusta como Vega fue capaz de predecir lo que voy hacer. El hecho, de que realmente no me gusta mucho el punto donde me puedo quedar en casa y enseñarle que no me puede manipular como ella quiera

-Pero creo que debería quedarte en casa- Riley continua -es más divertido son ti. Tengo a Tori toda para mi- ella proclama

Rechino mis dientes

No estoy celosa. Lo juro. Riley tiene ocho. Ella ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad con mi novia. Aun así, me molesta cuando la pequeña mocosa hace y dice cosas que tiene que ver con Vega. No se porque, pero se que no estoy celosa

-Pon a Vega al teléfono-

-Pero ella dijo…-

-¡Ahora!-

-Bien! Pero si ella me grita otra vez…-

Ruedo mis ojos. ¿Que puede hacer si Vega le vuelva a gritar? De hecho, me gustaría ver a Vega gritar otra vez

No voy a mentir, estaba un poquito sorprendida al principio; pero despues lo deje pasar, me di cuenta de que tan caliente es mi novia cuando se enoja. En la manera en que su boca se queda en esa pequeña línea mientras ella trata de mantener toda su ira a raya; en la manera en que sus ojos abren en furia incontenida, como si fuera el infierno bailando detrás de esos iris oscuros.

Esperen, ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?

 _Estabas pensando..._

Cierra la puta boca, Tori, interrumpo a mi conciencia antes de que ella pueda decir, o hacerme pensar, algo increiblemente estupido. Por otro lado, puedo oír a Beck ahora. El está diciendo algo acerca de lo innecesario que es tratar y proverle nuestras relacion a el. Y allí hay un énfasis en la palabra "relación"; lo que quiere decir que el aun no nos cree. El aún está en negación

-Teléfono, Tori-

-Riley, estoy ocupada- Vega responde. Ella suena agitada, pero no enojada como lo vi el Jueves

Lastima

-Sabes qué le dijiste a Amber que respondiera el teléfono, ¿verdad?- Beck corta; obviamente sugiriendo que Vega acaba de llamar a Amber por el nombre de Riley

Ruedo mis ojos. Las petardas deben de estar usando un traje de baño similar o algo asi. Beck no puede diferenciarlas ni para salvar su vida. Bueno, el puede, pero solo por sus personalidades. El sabe que Riley es ruidosa y que Amber es un ángel. Si Riley se hace pasar por Amber, entonces el piensa que es ella, y viceversa

-Es Jade. ¿Quieres que le diga que estas ocupada?- Riely interrumpe otra vez

No escucho que Vega le responde a eso. Pero escucho a Beck decir algo y luego a Vega riendo por lo que sea que dijo

Si es aes la manera en la que ellos pelean, no me gusta ni un poquito

-Hey, _Mami_ \- mi novia dice después de un momento. Supongo que ella se está alejando de Beck así ella puede hablarme

-No me "Hey _Mami_ "- le chasqueo

-¿Que pasa contigo?-

¿En serio?

-¿Que está mal conmigo? ¿Que diablos haces tú en la playa?-

-Te dije que iba a venir- ella suspira como si ella me hubiera dicho miles de veces que el cielo es azul, no verde

-¡No dijiste nada acerca de llevarte a las mocosas!- le gruñó

-Oh, tenía que traer a Riley. Le debía un favor por gritarle el Jueves; y porque no traer a Amber también. Tu eres la única que dijo que no quería venir- ella acusa

Entrecierro mis ojos -¿Eso quiere decir que vas sin mi?-

-No te gustan los ultimátum-

-¡Si, no me gusta ser engañada o manipulada tampoco!-

-Nadie te está engañando o manipulando, Jade- ella suspira calmadamente

Odio cuando ella hace eso. Estar calmada cuando le estoy gritando. Me hace sentir con un niño de kinder que está teniendo un berrinche y que ella es el adulto racional tratando de estar calmado.

Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y le respondo en la manera en la que ella me ha estado respondiendo. Calmada y racionalmente. Las dos somos unas jodidas adultas -¿Oh?¿Así que no le dijiste a Riley que una vez que me diera cuenta de que todos se fueron sin mi que yo iba a llegar a mi manera?-

-Si. Pero lo que quise decir es que vendrías en tu propio tiempo; y no cuando yo te diga cuándo hacerlo-

-Claro que lo hiciste-

-Bueno entonces aqui esta una solucion facil para ti, Jade. No vengas y ya-

Mi respuesta es cortada por el sonido familiar de una llamada siendo terminada. Ella me corto

Nadie me corta

Le llamo de regreso. Uno sonido, dos sonidos, tres sonidos, cuatro y más...no hay respuesta. ¡Voy a matar a esta chica!

-¿Hola?- el telefono por fin es respondido. Pero eso una voz profunda. Una que no le pertenece a Vega, y tampoco le pertenece a una de las mocosas

-¿Quien eres?-

-No me digas que no reconoces mi voz, Jade-

-Tal vez no te reconozco porque estas respondiendo el teléfono de mi novia, Beck- peleo de vuelta

-Tal vez Riley vino a tomar su mano cuando la vio tan triste y la llevó a jugar al agua, Jade-

Dios el es inmaduro

 _Explicame porque lo quieres de vuelta_

Cierra el pico, Tori

 _Lenguaje_

¡Ugh! Okay, Jade concentrate. ¿Que dijo Beck? Algo acerca de Riley llevarse a Vega a jugar con el agua, ¿cierto?

Suena a algo que Riley haria. Espero que sea Riley. Nunca puedes creer las palabras de Beck cuando se trata de las mocosas, y realmente necesito hablar con Amber

Le cuelgo a Beck y llamó Cosa Dos responde. Agradecidamente ella responde

-¿Jade?-

-¿Dónde están? Quiero decir su locación exacta-

Amber no es buena con las direcciones ella solo tiene ocho, pero ella da detalles específicos del lugar y se donde están

-No le digas a nadie que voy. Okay, Sabandija-

-Okay, Jade- ella promete

Corrí bajando por el pasillo casi chocando con Joy. Agradecidamente, pare un segundo antes de impactar...pero ella no parece notarlo. Lo que creería que es raro si no estuviera viendo hacia dónde se dirige su atención.

Es el cuarto. Al que supuestamente no debemos ir. Al cual entré cuando estaba buscando a las niñas en la mañana. La puerta de abierta completamente...porque no lo cerre despues de que sali

Mierda

Joy toma la perilla tentativamente. Pensé que estaba nerviosa antes en la cocina; eso no era nada. La manera en que su mano tiembla.

Ella traga varias veces, pero obviamente no hace nada porque luego ella aclara su garganta -¿Jade, lo hiciste tu?- pregunta suavemente. Ella no tiene que terminar el resto. No creo que ella pueda terminar el resto; pero se que es lo que ella está preguntando

-Lo siento- trago nerviosamente. No le digo que estaba buscando a sus hijas porque ya se que esa no es una excusa realmente buena

Ella cierra la puerta firmemente antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y mirarme a los ojos -¿Quieres que te lleve a la playa, cariño?- pregunta tan bajo qué tengo que hacer una lectura de labios para entender toda la oración

¿Que? ¿Eso es todo? Estaba esperando a que me matara. Literalmente

-Pero tenemos que irnos ahora porque tengo planes- continua mientras le da una mirada rápida al reloj de su mano

Ella está tratando de molestarme

-¿Como una cita?- acusó, molestando un poquito de vuelta. Cuidadosamente observó cómo ella trata de responder, tratando de entender porque mierdas sigo parada aquí, tiesa y aun respirando, después de que Joy sabe que he estado en ese cuarto.

-No, voy a ir al spa...sola...a menos, que tu quieras venir conmigo- ella sonríe

Le frunzo el ceño. No hay manera de que yo vaya al spa con Joy ahora. Ella solamente va al spa cuando está extremadamente estresada

-Tomaré eso con un no entonces-

Asiento con mi cabeza -Voy por mi traje de baño y las cosas-

-Me lo imaginaba-

Solo me quedo alli, aun tiesa y demasiado jodida como para moverme

-Bueno, apurate, Jade. No tengo todo el dia!- ella aplaude para hacer más énfasis

-Pero…- sacudo mi cabeza y me detengo allí. Creo que sería más inteligente de mi parte si solo lo dejo pasar

Estoy lista en tiempo record. No porque Joy me haya apurado, pero porque yo quería. Quiero llegar a la playa lo más rápido posible y torcer el cuello a Riley, Vega y a Beck. No necesariamente en ese orden

Busque mis canciones, le puso los audifonos a mi teléfono y escojo la primera canción que quiero escuchar. Todo el viaje con Joy es mucho más más tolerable cuando hay música en mi oídos; pero antes de que me pueda poner los audifonos ella habla

-Jade, cariño- ella comienza

-¿Que?-

-Um...estaba hablando con Grayson esta mañana; entonces um Ellen habló conmigo un poquito-

Ah. Ahora todo tiene sentido. La manera en la que Joy estaba nerviosa en la manan mientras hacía el desayuno. La manera en la que ella me dejo ir dentro del cuarto...todo eso tiene sentido ahora

Mantengo mi boca cerrada y mis ojos al frente. No tengo que decir nada. Nunca digo nada cuando dice algo que tiene que ver con mis padres. Los odio mas a ellos de lo que me disgusta Joy

-Ella quiere que le llames-

Bueno eso es primero

-¿Porque?-

Joy mantiene los ojos en el camino; la única indicación de que ella me está escuchando es la fuerte que está apretando el volante lo cual hace que sus nudillos se pongan blancos

-Ella quiere hablar contigo supongo- y si mi madrastra no pareciera tan nerviosa ahora, tomaría su respuesta como sarcasmo como si fuera obvio que cuando alguien quiere que le llames, así ellos pueden hablar contigo

No tengo una respuesta para eso, así que no la doy. Ni siquiera me encojo de hombros

-Así que…-

Ruedo mis ojos. Por supuesto que Joy no reconoce mi manera de decir que no estoy interesada de hablar acerca de esto

-¿Jade?- ella lo vuelve a intentarlo

-¿De que quiere hablar ella?- pregunto. Puedo sentir el miedo empezando a crecer en mi pecho. Y odio eso. Odio que solo una mención de Ellen de haga sentir como claustrofóbica. Me sale el mal funcionamiento del corazón, la boca seca, la escasez de aliento...esa mujer...¿Qué podría ella posiblemente querer? ¿Que? Ciertamente a mi no. Por favor Dios, que no sea yo, ruego en silencio

-No lo se, cariño. Ella quiere que le llames- Joy responde, aparentemente inconsciente, como siempre ella parece ser, ante la negativa reacción que tengo ante la mención de Ellen. Luego otra vez, me aseguro de guarda mi expresiones jodidamente bien

-¿Y si no la llamó?- mantengo mi tono sereno, ligero

Joy se relaja un poquito, pero apenas y lo noto. Estoy demasiado ocupada preocupado por mi misma, acerca de mis miedos.

-Por favor no me digas ¿que vas a trata y hacerme hacerlo?- le reto, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho

Joy sonríe

Le frunzo el ceño. ¿De que se está riendo? ¿Sabe ella algo que yo no? ¿De qué hablaron ella y Ellen acerca de todos modos? Hicieron ellas un "acuerdo" o ¿algo asi?

-Si el llamo, ¿crees que ella me va a pedir que me mude a Nueva York con ella...y con él?- pregunto, decidiendo no jugar mentalmente con el "que si" juego y ver si puedo obtener una jodida respuesta

-Puede que lo haga- Joy responde, su sonrisa cayó a un pequeño ceño fruncido -¿A cual lado tengo que ir otra vez, cariño?-

Ruedo mis ojos y le digo a donde ir antes de poner la musica otra vez

Me siento enferma. Siento esa horrible sensación en mi estomago y se que no se ira en un buen rato. Odio cuando Joy menciona a Ellen. Siempre siento como si eso le da ideas. Como el hecho de que yo ya tengo una madre. Ella no tiene que lidiar conmigo; ella puede mandarme lejos. Ella puede hacerme vivir con Ellen y él, mi padre.

He estado manteniendo mi distancia con Joy, preparándome para el dia en que ella me mande lejos. Así puedo engañar a mi mente de que ella no me gusta de todos modos. De que prácticamente la odio en efecto; pero no lo hago. No la odio del todo. Aun cuando ella es molesta como el infierno.

En realidad, a veces, solo a veces, realmente deseo que ella fuera mi madre biológica. De esa manera ella no me puede mandar lejos. De esa manera no tengo que sentirme nerviosa cada vez que ella menciona a mi padre o a Ellen

Me pongo los audifonos y miró tras la ventana. Ella aun se mira bastante agitada. No puedo hacer hacer más que preguntarme ¿Por qué?. ¿Soy yo? ¿Está ella nerviosa de que intente algo cuando me enteré de que está tratando de mandarme lejos? Porque ya lo intenté una vez. Ella me dijo un montón de mierda acerca de que ella creía que iba a ser más feliz si estaba con mis padres

No lo era

Hice de la vida de Ellen y mi padre un infierno. No les tomo mucho tiempo para mandarme de regreso. No me fui ni siquiera por un mes.

He hecho de Joy un infierno también. Nunca le he perdonado el que me haya mandado lejos en primer lugar

-¿Quiere que vaya?- repentinamente dejó salir sin siquiera darme cuenta de que me estaba preguntado acerca de eso

-Quiero hacer lo que es correcto para ti- ella responde, ni siquiera se molesta en pretender de que no saber acerca de lo que estoy hablando en orden de darse un tiempo para buscar las palabras correctas que decir. Aun así, la respuesta que recibí fue una respuesta arrebata

No es lo que quiero. Realmente quiero saber. Quiero saber que tan mal ella me quiero fuera. Así que, lo intento otra vez

-Dije que si querías que fuera, no que que pensabas acerca de lo que debería hacer-

-No importa lo que yo quiera, esta es tu vida. Es acerca de ti. Lo que sea que quieras. No debería de influir en tus decisiones- responde

Otra puta respuesta arrebatada

-¿Quieres saber lo que quiero, Joy? ¿Realmente quieres? Una puta respuesta a mi pregunta-

-¡Cuida tu lenguaje!- ella me chasquea

Casi le digo que no me diga que mierdas hacer porque ella no es mi jodida madre, pero me lo guardo para mi...y Tori. Le dejé que me gritara por mi pensamientos impuros el resto del viaje a la playa porque me rehúso a decirle otra palabra a Joy

Cuando finalmente llegamos y Joy se estaciona para dejarme salir; pero antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta de golpe ella dice -No, Jade-

-No Jade, ¿que?- gruñó

-No quiero que vayas- ella me mira a los ojos mientras me lo dice dejando ver la sinceridad en ella. Y con esa mirada que ella me está dando ahora, ella puede decir que el conejo de la pascua existe y yo le creería

Pero no es suficiente

-¿Porque?- tenía que preguntar

-Si no sabes ya el porque, entonce probablemente no me creerías si te lo digo-

¿Que mierdas se supone que eso significa?

-Cierra la puerta, voy a llegar tarde-

Hago lo que me dijo. Y ella se va

Miro al carro por un momento y me encojo de hombros. Esa mujer…

Me toma cinco minutos escaneando la playa antes de encontrar a Vega, las niñas, Beck y...Meredith

Nadie me dijo que ella estaba aquí

Y nadie parece notar que he llegado. Todos ellos están sentados en las toallas en la playa, comiendo y Meredith hablando de que sabe Dios

Estaba en lo correcto, Riley y Amber están vistiendo un traje de baño idéntico. Vega está usando una camisa y me encuentro preguntándome que tipo de traje está usando de bajo. ¿Una o dos piezas?

Espero que sea de dos

Esperen, ¿Que?

Muevo mi cabeza y me rehuso a pensar algo más y hago mi camino hacia el grupo. Mi cerebro está siendo estúpido

Riley es la primera en notar mi presencia cuando me estoy un poquito cerca, y a lo rápido que ella me mira, se levanta y se sienta en el regazo de Vega

Dios, esa niña…

-¿Que?- Vega pregunta, completamente inconsciente de mi presencia y concentrándose en la mocosa en su regazo

Cuando responde, Riley le enseña la comida masticada en su boca

Asqueroso

Espero que Vega le haga cerrar la boca y la empujé lejos, en lugar de eso ella abre su boca mostrándole la comida masticada en su boca

-¡Asqueroso!- Riley grita antes de quitarse del regazo de mi novia. Pero ella no se va lejos. Se sienta al lado de Vega

-Tu empezaste, _Monstruito_ \- Vega se ríe

-Me alegra que ten teniendo mucha diversión sin mi chicos- digo, significando que anuncio mi presencia para ser observada por todos, pero mi mirada se detiene en Vega y se queda allí. Su ojos literalmente brillan cuando me mira. Una reacción muy rápida para ser considera una actuación...a menos que ella ya sabía que estaba ahí todo el tiempo. Pero se que no lo sabía

Vega está genuinamente feliz de verme

Y lo que es aun mas raro es que yo...no siento absolutamente nada de pavor ante su mirada

-Jade, recuerdas a Meredith, ¿verdad?- Beck me interrumpe, haciendo que la chica se siente a su lado

-La chica con los pastelillos- dijo sin ninguna expresión mientras me meto entre Riley y Vega. No lo hago muy bien porque la pequeña petarda esta siendo un poquito terca, no queriendo rendirse al darme su asiento; pero arreglo eso -muévete- gruñó y empujo a Riley fuera del lugar

-No me golpees, tu estupida ataque de masa- ella me golpea el brazo jodidamente fuerte antes de irse al lado de Vega

Mi novia pone un brazo protectoramente alrededor de Riley -Tú la golpeaste primero, Jade- ella me dice, obviamente pensando que estoy por matar a la pequeña petarda. Y debería, realmente, realmente debería, pero solo no me siento realmente bien ahora.

Me encojo de hombros y miro mi brazo, escaneando las marca de la mano de la pequeña petarda esta empezando a tomar forma. Bueno, no es una marca completa, más bien parece los dedos deformados de algún alien. Sonrió un poquito ante la vista. Siempre supe que esa niña no era humana.

-¡Hola Jade!- Meredith saluda

Técnicamente, no olvide que ella está allí, pero tenía planeado ignorarla. Así que no respondo. Continuó observando mi brazo, lo cual me esta aburriendo

 _¡Eso es grosero, Jade!_

Muérdeme

 _No, a ti te gusta eso_

Si. Porque si lo hago

Vega me da un codazo en las costillas

¡Ugh! ¡Juro que me estoy cansando de ser atacada por las dos al mismo tiempo!

-Hola Meredith- digo educadamente, mirándola a los ojos

-¡Hola Jade!- ella repite energéticamente. Creo que esta es la primera vez que la llamo por otra cosa que no sea pe…

 _¡Jade!_

Bien. Creo que esta es la primera vez que la llamo por algo más que no sea la p-palabra

-¿Quieres uno?- Meredith me pregunta mientras saca un pastelillo de la nada

-Son muy buenos- Beck se burla

Ruedo mis ojos, pero de todos modos lo tomo. Esta muy bueno. Y tengo hambre

-Nada mal- le digo antes de darle una gran mordida

-¡Gracias!- ella derrame afección

Todo el mundo me está mirando. Y se porque. Hay algo mal conmigo. Lo puedo sentir. Debería de estar amenazando a Beck con mis mas brillantes y puntiagudas tijeras por haber traído a Meredith aquí. Debí haber tomado el pastelillo de Meredith y tirarlo al suelo; aplastarlo contra la arena; no comerlo. Pero no hice ninguna de esas cosas. No me siento bien como para hacer esas cosas.

Se que deberia de pretender estar celosa pero…

Esperen, ¿pretender?

¿No estoy celosa? Beck trajo a otra chica a la playa, ella esta en mi jodida cara, pero no estoy celosa. ¿Porque diablos no estoy celosa?

-¿Jade, estas bien?- Vega me pregunta a mi lado

Casi le chasqueo, pero la sinceridad en esos grandes ojos café...no me siento bien para hacerlo

Mierda. Ahora se que hay está mal conmigo

Me encojo de hombros; esperando a que con el encogimiento la rareza se vaya lejos -Solo he tenido una mañana rara- le respondo -me he sentido un poco fuera de lugar-

Ella lleva una mano a mi frente, luego toca mis mejillas y luego los lados de mi cuello mientras tiene ese adorable fruncimiento de ceño

Mierda, acabo de llamar a Vega una jodida adorable

 _¡Lenguaje!_

¡Cierra la boca, Tori! mierda.

-Te sientes bien, _Mami_ \- Vega anuncia

-Dije que me siento fuera de lugar, no enferma- le chasqueo

-Estas malhumorada- ella afirma, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras me estudia con su cabeza hacia a un lado

Parpadeo. Ella es malditamente rara

-¿Tomaste café esta mañana?-

¿Café?

Mi ojos se abren de golpe. ¿CAFÉ?

Niego con mi cabeza. No lo tuve. No tuve mi jodido café. No me extraña que mi cerebro esté confuso y yo esté fuera de lugar. ¡No tuve mi café!

-Eso es lo que pensé. Tal vez puedo ayudar- ella dice - _Mamita_ , ¿me puedes pasar mi bolsa?-

Amber sin necesidad de moverse la toma, pero prácticamente se tiene que levantar porque la bolsa es grande, probablemente pesada como el infierno también. Ella la cargo y la dejó caer en el regazo de Vega. Después, ella se dejó caer a mi lado.

Repentinamente me doy cuenta de que ella había estado sentada al lado de Meredith ante de que mi quijada se mueva un poco. Por alguna razón, eso me molesta

-Ahora, ¿dónde diablos estas tú?- Vega murmura mientras busca en su bolsa

Mis cejas juntan en un ceño fruncido en señal de confusión mientras Vega sigue buscando en su enorme bolsa de playa. No hay manera de que ella tenga café allí. Pero luego ella saca un tubo de lápiz labial y aplica una generosa cantidad en sus labios, y lo empecé a entender

-Oh Dios, por favor dime que eso es lo que creo que es…- jadeo desesperadamente. Porque ahora que me di cuenta de que no he tenido café, estoy sintiendo la tensión

-Lo es- ella susurra antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos

-Mmm- jadeo, bajo en mi garganta. No se donde demonios ella encontró ese lápiz labial con sabor a café, pero siempre le estaré agradecida al genio que lo invento

Tomo el rostro de Vega con mis manos para mantenerle quieta mientras tomo su labio superior primero. Estoy guardando lo mejor de la chica en su labio inferior, lo que quiere decir que hay mas lapiz labial

Es gracioso, no creo que esto cuente como "besar". No del todo...no hasta que ella abre su boca, solo un poquito, lentamente toma mi labio inferior y hace es un beso

Whoa papá. ¡No puedo creer que había olvidado lo buena que es ella en esto!

Cuidate, ella no me ha besado de esta manera desde nuestra cita doble hace semanas atrás. Ella solo ha estado mordiendo aquí y mordiendo allá. Ahora, no es que me esté quejando. Amo la cosa de morder; solo olvide lo buena que es ella en la cosa de besar

Y tengo una buena intención de recordarmelo

Me tomé mi tiempo, saboreando sus labios. El superior. El inferior. Las orillas…

Se ha ido. EL sabor a café se ha ido, pero los besos de Vega son intoxicantes. Ella realmente sabe cómo usar esos labios de ella, y me encuentro preguntándome si se puede poner mejor. Si tal vez, solo tal vez…

Deslice mi lengua entre su boca abierta

Ella se aleja inmediatamente

-¿Que?- prácticamente gruñó

-Creo que ya se fue- ella dice. Su cara comenzando a ponerse rosa

-Bueno, quiero mas- ordeno

Ella niega con la cabeza y le doy una mirada mordaz. Realmente odio cuando ella me dice no

-No enfrente de las niñas- ella dice, mirando a la audiencia que completamente había olvidado que teníamos

¡Mierda!

-Estamos bien Tori- Riley se encoge de hombros -por lo menos esta vez tiene ropa puesta-

-¡Riley!- el sonrojo de Vega se vuelva más oscuro y enseguida decidió que ella se miraba bien con eso. Con el sonrojo digo.

-¿Que?- Riley frunce el ceño -¿Qué hice?-

-Lo que se que pase en la _Casa de West_ , ahi se queda- le digo a la mocosa, llegando al rescate de mi novia

-Así que, ¿tu las has visto sin ropas, y juntas?- Beck corta escuetamente

Le entrecierro los ojos a él. Eso fue demasiado inapropiado. Y espero que realmente el no este esperando una respuesta por parte de la niña

-¡No respondas a eso!- Vega chilla, obviamente en la misma pagina que yo

-Ya respondí a eso- Riley frunce el ceño

Bufo. Ella tiene toda la razón. Ella respondió a la pregunta de Beck antes de que él la hiciera

Vega me mira fijamente. Ella no encuentra esto nada divertido

-¿Que? Ella tiene un punto- me encojo, poniendome del lado de Riley por tercera vez en su vida, porque a lo mucho que lo mocosa joda mis nervios, encuentro la molestia de mi novia muy divertida. Más, eso le pasa por no darme más de su lápiz labial

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema por favor?- Vega súplica

Bueno me gusta que me rueguen

Muevo mi cabeza a un lado, casi pensando acerca de eso, y ella me frunce el ceño antes de poner a Riley a su lado y cubrir sus orejas firmemente

-¡Hey!- Riley exclama, peor no hace nada para moverse

Vega me hace señas con la cabeza para que haga lo mismo con Cosa Dos

Gruñó y ruedo mis ojos antes de hacerle señas a Amber. Ella me da una mirada confundida como si ella no estuviera ya sentada a mi lado. Le apunto a mi regazo

-Siéntate- le ordenó

Dudosamente, ella se levanta y deja caer su inexistente trasero en mis piernas. Ella tiene suerte de que solo pesa un cuarto de libra, porque de otra manera eso me hubiera lastimado y la tendría que lastimar devuelta

Con la mocosa en mis piernas, me muevo hasta que Vega y yo estamos cara a cara más que sentada al lado de la otra. Luego cubro los oídos de Amber

-¿Que?- siseo

-Aw, eso es adorable, la manera en cómo trabajan juntas. Es como si han estado juntas por años. ¿No son lindas?- Meredith casi se desmaya

Beck se encoge de hombros y yo ignore el hecho de que ella me ha llamado linda porque eso solo haria que le arranque todos los cabellos de su cabeza

-¿No te molestaria?- miro a Beck fijamente. Es obvio que mi novia y yo vamos a tener un momento. La cosa educada de hacer es disculparse y llevarse a su novia con el

-No del todo, adelante- él hace gestos entre Vega y yo, indicándonos a qué continuáramos con nuestra conversación mientras él se llevaba un pedazo de chips a la boca

Dios el es un gran idiota

 _Otra vez digo,_ ¿ _porque lo quieres de vuelta?_

Callate, Tori

-¿Ya terminaron?- Riley se queja

Ruedo mis ojos. Ni siquiera hemos empezado

Vega suspira profundamente antes de poner a Riley en su regazo con un gran gruñido. Antes de que la niña pueda protestar, ella se da vuelta y la mitad de su cara está pegada al pecho de Vega.

-Jade. Necesitamos reglas- Vega comienza

-Demonios que si- le gruñó, sin gustarme en la nueva posición en la que la mocosa esta, es todo. Antes de que pueda decir algo más, Vega toma dos platos de papel y me dice que le pase los chips

Oh...lo entiendo; la cosa de la cara contra el pecho. Ahora, tengo que hacer algo donde se requiere el uso de las manos pero eso sería imposible si tengo las dos en los oídos de Amber.

-Si las chicas están con nosotras…-

-Tal vez las chicas no debería de estar todo el tiempo con nosotras- le interrumpo. Repitiendo su posición, Le doy vuelta Amber y presión un lado de su cara contra mi pecho. Mi mano izquierda la mantengo presionada contra su oído, y con mi derecha, busco quitar las bolsa de chips de la mano de Beck

-¡Hey!- él exclama

-Ellas no están con nosotras todo el tiempo- ella se defiende mientras le doy la bolsa

Miró fijamente a la mocosa sentada en mi regazo

Vega un movimiento de sus ojos, pone unos chips en su plato

-El punto es que estoy tratando de hacer eso más cómodo con decir, hacer, ciertas cosas frente a ellas-

Ella le da el plato a Amber y luego hace uno para Riley. Tengo que admitir, esa fue una buena idea de parte de Vega. Cuando las mocosas se quejan, darles algo que poner en sus bocas

Es genial

-Así que con ¿que cosas estas incomoda? Y se especifica- ordenó

Soy interrumpido por un fuerte "Gracias" de Amber para Vega. ¿Porque pasa eso cuando las personas no pueden oír, ellos gritan?

-Tal vez deberíamos empezar por el lenguaje- ella anuncia mientras voltea a Riley al frente cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi lenguaje?- podría hacer eso también, mover a Amber al frente, pero le haria dificil de tomar los chips del plato. Las niñas solo van a tener que sufrir un poquito más con esto.

-Le llamaste a Riley M-palabra el otro dia- Vega contraataca

-Ella es una pequeña…- desvanezco las palabras cuando los ojos de Vega se abren como platos -bien, pero no voy hacer promesas-

-Pero lo intentaras, ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo que sea-

Ella me sonríe antes de pasar al siguiente punto -Nada de hacer algo indecoroso-

Ruedo mis ojos y le robo un chip a Amber. No hablar acerca coger enfrente de las niñas es un hecho.

-Y besar…-

Whoa. Esperen un minuto. Vuelvan atrás un poco maldita sea

-¿Qué pasa con besar?- interpongo

-Tenemos que tener un límite o algo asi-

-¿Que?-

-No lengua tampoco-

Ella no puede estar hablando en serio

-¡Vega! Ellas han visto besos de lengua en Nickelodeon. ¡No seas tan remilgada!-

-No soy remilgada. solo que...ellas son niñas. No les quiero dar ideas-

-¿Ideas como que?- me burlo

-No lo se, que si ellas tienen curiosidad y empiezan a practicar o algo. Quiero decir, yo lo hice; pero solo tenia 12. Ellas solo tienen ocho…-

-¿Practicar en qué sentido?- escupo mi chip robado. Solo la imagen de Vega practicando besar en el espejo...es hilarante

-¿Nunca te hable acerca de Josephina?-

Por una razón desconocida, me pongo rígida, y entrecierro los ojos, y le doy una mirada mordaz a mi novia. ¿Josephina? -No, nunca me has hablado acerca de ella- le digo rechinando mis dientes

-De verdad, creo que lo habré olvidado. Eramos mejores amigas hasta que sus padres se divorciaron y ella se fue lejos. Estaba devastada. Realmente amaba a esa chica- ella termino pensativa

Literalmente tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacer mis manos unos puños ahora. Aun estoy sosteniendo los oídos de Amber y es la niña a la que no quiero lastimar

Es a Josephina, y ni siquiera se porque

 _Estas tan celosa_

Pierde, Tori

 _Ella dijo que tenía doce, probablemente no fue nada_

Lo creería si no fuera por el hecho de que mi novia estaba "devastada" porque Josephina se movió fuera del estado con su madre. Y eso me hace preguntarme si yo estuviera en la vida Vega si Josephina no se hubiera movido lejos. ¿Estarían saliendo ahora?

Esperen, ¿Que estoy pensando? Ni siquiera me interesada en Vega para mi. Ella solo significa un final. Solo la estoy usando para tener a Beck devuelta

Tomo una bocanada de aire y coraje para enfocarme. Solo pasar de este estupido dia, y el siguiente y el siguiente…

Vega sigue hablando de la maldita de Josephina

-La primera vez que lo "experimentamos" fue en verdad o reto…-

-Lo que sea- le interrumpo -¿con qué más estás incómoda?- pregunto, volviendo al tema original

Ella mueve su cabeza a un lado y piensa acerca de eso por un segundo antes de decir -El tocar-

Ruedo mis ojos -Vega, eso no tiene nada de sentido-

-No estoy diciendo que no podemos tocarnos, solo digo que nada demasiado...erótico-

-Mi Dios, mejor deberíamos decirle que solo somos amigas-

-Jade-

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- siseo -No son estúpidas. ¡Ellas saben lo que las novias se hacen la una a la otra!-

-¿Lo hacen? ¿No están confundidas acerca de las cosas de novias? ¿Ellas no piensan que es raro?- Beck dice de la puta nada

-¡Largo!- le chasqueo. Luego vuelvo mis ojos a Vega -¿Terminamos?-

-No. Deberían de haber más reglas-

-No. No deberían de haber reglas. Es una pérdida de tiempo. No veo el problemas de que ellas vean y escuchen algunas cosas íntimas entre nosotras. No después de que ellas caminaron hacia nosotras encontrándonos en eso muchas veces. Tal vez la única regla es que debemos de enseñarles a que toquen la puerta-

Vega mueve hacia el cielo y cierra los ojos -Tal vez tengas razón- suspira

-Malditamente la tengo-

-Pero no se, solo que ¿cuanto tiempo les tomara aprender a tocar la puerta? Digo, incluso Joy entró encontrándonos…-

Bufo -Probablemente Joy las envia alli. Jodida bloquea-polla-

-Tengo una idea- los ojos de Vega se iluminan, como si ella acabara de tener la más grande epifanía -¿Porque no le preguntamos a Joy si nos puede dejar cerra la puerta con seguro solo unos minutos cada vez que queramos...tú sabes?-

-¿Solo unos minutos?- la molesto

-¡Jade!-

Ruedo mis ojos. Ella es una gran aguafiestas -Porque no creo que a Joy le guste que nosotras "tu sabes" en la casa. Por lo tanto mandara a las mini bloque pollas-

-Bueno entonces nosotras no deberíamos…-

-¿No deberíamos que?- le interrumpo, porque si ella piensa acerca de cortarme, (aun cuando me di cuenta de que no estoy obteniendo nada), aquí va a haber un gran problema

-Tal vez no en la casa- ella intenta

-Entonces ¿dónde? En tu casa no se puede tu papá es un policía...con un arma. Estamos vetadas de cuarto del conserje, todos ellos…-

Vega se sonroja profundamente -Hay otros lugares, Jade-

-¿Ejemplo?-

Ella se muerde el labio y dirige su mirada al agua antes de mirarme otra vez a mi -Estoy segura que encontraremos algo- ella me sonríe abiertamente una vez que mi ojos se abren como platos, mostrándole que entendí lo que ella quería decir. Y ella quería decir lugares públicos. Como el océano

Oh, mi novia es una rara

Y con eso, ella quita sus manos de los oídos de Riley, terminando nuestras conversación-inapropiada-para-niños

Casi hago un puchero. Se estaba poniendo demasiado bueno. Quiero escuchar sobre todos los lugares en lo que hipotéticamente lo podemos hacer.

-¡Por fin!- Riley exclama -quiero ir a meterte al mar ahora, vamos Amber-

Amber no se mueve. Me doy cuenta de que aun estoy sosteniendo a la niña por los oídos y la dejo ir

Ella sigue sin moverse

Miro abajo y veo que sus ojos están cerrados, pero no se da cuenta de que ella está dormida en mi hasta que Vega me dice -Despiertala gentilmente Jade-

Le frunzo el ceño, porque no tengo planes de hacer eso. Pero luego ella se inclina y me besa, y estoy bien con eso. No me pregunte porque

 _Tu sabes porque_

Vete a la mierda, Tori

-Aw, ellas van a ser buenas madres un dia- Meredith canturrea -¿no lo crees así Beck?-

-Jade no quiere tener niños- esa la respuesta simple de Beck -¿Tú quieres tener niños Tori? O ustedes ¿creen que van a durar tanto tiempo?-

-No la dejes caer, _Mami_ \- Vega entrar en pánico antes de que pueda responderle a Beck. Es jodidamente loco cómo es que ella puede predecir mis movimientos. Es casi como si ella supiera de que Beck acaba de cabrearme tan mal que casi saltó encima de él aun con la mocosa en mis brazos. Ella no hubiera tenido una gran caída pero seguramente la hubiera lastimado cuando interara agarrarlo a él

Y la parte más rara es, no tengo idea del porqué estoy tan enojada. ¿Que si eso implica que Vega y yo no nos vamos a casar? Es la verdad. Ni siquiera me gusta ella. Realmente no. Solo los besos. Ella es realmente buena en eso. Y cuando está enojada, ella es caliente; pero solo eso.

Tal vez no me gusta en la manera en que el lo dijo

Si, eso fue

-¿Que? Era un pregunta legitima- Beck se defiende -Quiero decir, pense que estariamos juntos para siempre, pero míranos ahora- él mira a Vega -y juzgando por la manera en que eres con las hermanas de Jade, dije que tu quieres niños; pero como dije antes, Jade no quiere…-

-No me importaría tener niños con Vega- dejó salir con un encogimiento de hombros

-¿De verdad?- Vega jadea. Ella tiene la -me-pongo-de-rodillas-y-sacó-la-caja-con-la-sortija mirada en la cara

Mierda. Estaba tratando de molestar a Beck que me olvide de que Vega tenía que reaccionar ante mi declaración

Tiempo de actuar

-De verdad- asiento -Beck tiene razón. Tu eres buena en este tipo de cosas. Te puedes quedar en casa con los niños y yo traigo la comida a casa- le guiño el ojo

-¿Eso es lo que crees que va a pasar?- ella se burla

-Eso es lo que se que va a pasar-

-Bueno, estas mal. No solo puedes solo traer la comida a casa. Tienes que aprender cómo interactuar con los niños o ellos tendrán problemas de papá-

-¿Problemas de papá?-

Esta chica no sabe que yo también soy una chica, ¿verdad?

-Si, asi que deberias de empezar a practicar ahora- ella inclina su cabeza hacia la mocosa dormida en mis brazos

-Despiertala. De buena manera-

Suspiro pesadamente. Esa chica…

Pero hago lo que me dice

-Sabandija, levántate- le digo mientras las muevo fuera de mi pecho gentilmente. Miro a Vega. Ella me sonríe y me da los pulgares arriba. Le ruedo los ojos

Amber empieza a sobarse los ojos, y cuando están completamente abiertos, mi cara es lo primero que ve

Ella grita y salta fuera de mi regazo -¡Lo siento, Jade!- ella chilla

¿Que mierdas?

-Ugh, tenemos mucho por hacer- Vega gruñe mientras se da una palmada en la frente

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Ni siquiera le hice nada!-

-Obviamente, ya has hecho mucho. ¡Ella te tiene miedo!-

-Ella no lo tiene-

-Así que entonces solo eres fea, ¿huh? ¿Una mirada tuya y todo el mundo comienza gritar y a correr?-

Le entrecierro los ojos. Ella acaba de…

-Podemos ir a jugar en el mar, ¿ahora?- Riley se queja

-¡NO!- me paro, imponiendo ante la pequeña mocosa. ¿Que no ve que estamos ocupadas?

-¡NO TE ESTABA HABLANDO A TI, ESTÚPIDA!-

-QUIEN MIE…- me callo cuando veo la mirada de Vega. Ella tiene sus manos presionados en los oídos de Amber y ella me esta negando con la cabeza. Ella tiene esa mirada de...decepción

Ugh, eso me hace sentir...me atrevo a decir, ¿culpable?

¡UGGGHHH!

Tomo una respiración profunda y me siento -Ve a jugar Riley-

-¿Q-qué?- Riley me mira fijamente, como si ella no pudiera creer que me detuve, solo así. No le llame por ningún nombre; no la golpee

-Dije ve a jugar. Y llévate a tu hermana contigo-

-Le vas a gritar a Tori, o algo-

-O algo- me encojo de hombros

Ella no necesita que se lo vuelvan a decir. Toma la mano de Amber y las dos se van. Ellas casi están lejos, pero entonces…

-¡Esperen!- Vega grita

-¿Porque?- Riley gimotea

-Protector solar-

-Pero ya nos pusimos eso- Riley dice con una mueca infantil

Eso no desalienta a Vega por lo menos -Eso fue antes, necesitas más-

-¡Ugh!- Riley gruñe antes de devolverse a regaña dientes. Amber es mucho más cooperativa, ofreciendo su cuerpo a Vega para que le ponga la crema. Luego es el turno de Riley. Ella hace pequeños pucheros pero no se resiste

-¿Ahora?- Riley levanta una ceja esperanzadamente

-Todavía no, Levanta tus manos- Vega le ordena, antes de ponerle crema en las manos de las chicas. Luego ella se quita la camisa

Dos piezas. Dos piezas azules

Bonito

-Ahora póngame un poco en la espalda antes de irse-

En lugar de hacer pucheros, Riley sonríe. Y tengo la urgencia de estrangular a las dos a mi novia y a la mocosa. Vega ya tiene que saber cómo me siento sobre eso; que no me gusta. Y Riley no oculta el hecho de que eso me incomoda. Ella me saca la lengua

Le hago lo mismo

Ella lo hace devuelta

-¡Y nada de eso!- Vega me grita

Le frunzo el ceño. Ella no le dijo nada a Riley

-¡Diviertanse niñas!- Vega dice, es su manera de despedirlas una vez que finalmente han terminado con su trabajo

Riley se quita, no esperando ni un segundo más para irse -Vamonos tortuga- ella habla por encima del hombro

-¡Esperame, Riley!- Amber la sigue después

-¡Y quédense donde las pueda ver!- Vega le dice

-Lo haremos- las dos le gritan de regreso

-Encuentro extraño que las gemelas te hayan ayudado con la crema solar y no tu novia- Beck dice, diciendo mis pensamientos con eso

Lo miro y noto que él está haciendo eso con Meredith. Estoy segura de lo que él quiere, él quiere que vea eso, pero estoy un poquito ocupada completamente de acuerdo con lo que él dijo. Yo tenía que haberle puesto la crema solar a mi novia, no las dos pequeñas monstrous

¿Que estaba pensando Vega?

-Dejaría que Jade lo hiciera, pero no puedo enfrente de todos. Soy demasido sensible. Eso es embarazoso- Vega explica

Y eso me gusta, me animo, porque lo entiendo. Dios, mi novia es una maldita genio

-¿Demasido sensible?- Beck frunce el ceño

-Si, demasido sensible- repito, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "sensible". Me pregunto si él está jugando al idiota así tengo que explicárselo, o si el de verdad no lo entiende -ella se pone caliente cuando la toco- digo descaradamente, solo por si acaso

-¡Jade!-

-¿Que? Lo haces-

-Oh Dios- ella gruñe mientras pone su cara entre sus manos -Jade por favor. Para de decir cosas como esa- ella se queja entre sus palmas

Le sonrió a Beck perversamente. La mirada de incomodidad en su cara. No tiene precio

-Vamos, vamos a mojarnos- le doy una mirada sugestiva y una señal con mi cabeza hacia el agua. Su cara se pone aun mas roja, no puedo hacer más que rodar mis ojos antes su despliegue de vergüenza. Quiero decir, fue su idea después de todo

Rápidamente de deshago de mis short y mi camisa. Luego tomo sus manos -Vamos, bebe. vamos- le gruño mientras la jalo

-¡Espera!-

Le doy una mirada de pregunta

-Te tienes que poner protector solar- ella se pone de cuchillas para tomar en protector, y pasa que dos chicos están caminando. Y sus miradas están en el trasero de mi novia

-¿Que mierdas están mirando?- les gritó

Ellos rápidamente mueven sus ojos y comienza a trotar

-¿Pensé que estabas trabajando en tu lenguaje?- Vega me regana

-Las mocosas no me oyeron-

-Ese no es el punto-

Realmente no me importa cual es el punto. Lo único que me importa es una cosa…

-¿Te puedes poner alguna jodida ropa?- el chasqueo

-¿Huh?-

-¡Te estaban mirando el trasero!-

Ella mira atrás. Como si hubiera olvidado que ahí está. Luego ella me mira con completa y totalmente mirada de confusión escrita en toda su cara -¿Así que?-

-¿Así que?- ¿Qué mierdas quiere decir ella con "¿así que?"?

-Si, estamos en la playa. No estoy vistiendo mucho. Hay chicos. ¿Que esperabas?- ella explica

Ella le puso un poco de sentido, pero ella no me esta haciendo feliz. No quiero que nadie mire el trasero de mi novia. Es mio. No comparto

-No vamos a venir a la playa nunca mas- decido. Luego tomo una toallas y la pongo alrededor de su cintura

-¿En serio?- ella rueda los ojos

-En serio- confirmó antes de sentarme en la toallas de playa, y jalarla a mi regazo

-Jade- ella suspira mientras pone sus brazos sobre mis hombros

-¿Que?- le pregunto simultáneamente ignorándola en favor de pasar mis manos por sus caderas para apretarla contra mi. Ella no va a ir a ningún lado hasta que se ponga algo de nuevo.

-¡No me puedes mantener aquí!- el protesta, haciendo lo mejor para soltarse

-Si puedo- le gruñó. No es fácil mantenerla sujeta, pero estoy absolutamente determinada

-¡Jade!- ella jadea cuando se da cuenta de que está atrapada, porque estoy demasiado seria para no dejarla ir

-No comparto- respondo simplemente

-Bien, ¿que contigo?- ella chasquea, mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho haciendo pucheros con una bebé grande -¿porque no te puede poner una toallas? Ellos te vana mirar mas a ti-

-Porque aun no tengo protector solar puesto-

Su cara pasa de un puchero a una sonrisa en cuestión de milisegundos -Bueno voy a solucionar eso ahora, porque a mi tampoco me gusta compartir- ella sonríe antes de morder mi labio inferior juguetonamente

-¿Se van a meter al agua?- repentinamente Beck pregunta. Creo que él finalmente está cansado de vernos, lo cual me puede importar poco porque olvide que él estaba allí

-¿Quieres meter al agua?- Meredith responde su pregunta con no solo una pregunta, pero con su pregunta

Eso es molesto. Y se que a Beck realmente no le puede gustar esta chica. Él obviamente está tratando de obtener una reacción mía para demostrar que Vega y yo no estamos juntas. El me quiere confundir

Idiota

-Cierra los ojos- Vega dice

Me doy cuenta de que ella tiene crema en su mano y recuerdo que supuestamente ella me lo tiene que poner. Así que, hago lo que me dijo...incluso cuando no me gusta que me digan que hacer. Cierro mis ojos

Siento los dedos gentiles recorrer mi cara; rozando mi mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz...en todas partes

Abro mis ojos cuando siento que está libre; una vez que siento como ella se mueve hacia abajo, directo a mis oídos y cuello

Ella me está mirando directamente

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Ella rápidamente mueves sus ojos y busca el tubo del protector solar.

Ahora sería el momento de decir algo grosero y sarcástico. Tal vez molestarla porque la encontré mirándome fijamente; pero mantengo mi boca cerrada. No quiero avergonzarla. Si lo hago, ella se va a detener. Y realmente no quiero que se detenga

Es casi...erótico, la manera en la que me está tocando. No creo que ella lo haga a proposito, solo esta pasando. Vega es extremadamente buena con las manos...así como lo es con sus labios

Naturalmente, desde que estoy pensando en ellos, mis ojos se van hacia ellos. Pobre cosa, Vega mordisqueó su labio inferior mientras se aplica una buena cantidad de protector solar en su palma

Sin mirarme, ella empieza por mis hombros. Su ojos se mantiene en sus manos mientras hace círculos en mi piel. Luego ella se empieza a mover para abajo, trabajando mis brazos. Ella se está tomando su tiempo, tocando cada centímetro de mi piel

Cuando llega mis manos, ella lo hace una por una. Gentilmente sobando los nudillos y entre mis dedos y repentinamente tengo esta...urgencia. Quiero besarla malditamente mal. Y no solo besarla. Quiero tocarla también.

Especialmente que ella ahora esta haciendo mi espalda. No la dejare levantarse, ella dejó descansar su barbilla en mi hombro así ella puede ver que está haciendo en mi espalda -No puedo alcanzar- ella murmura. Y se que se está refiriendo a mi espalda baja. Hay es donde siento que se detiene

-Déjame ayudarte- le susurro antes de bajar mis manos hasta su trasero y empujarla más cerca de mi y mantenerla allí

Ella gimió, realmente gimió, en mi oído y el sonido me hace mojarme. Ella aclara su garganta -Si, eso es um...mucho mejor- responde; pero claramente es demasiado tarde. Lo escuche, el efecto de nuestra posición en ella. Por lo menos su reacción fue verbal

Estoy jodidamente mojada abajo

-Listo- ella dice alegremente antes de ponerse derecha

Me paniqueo un poquito. Subconscientemente, me doy cuenta de que a ella le tomo más tiempo del necesario con la cosa del protector solar, pero al mismo tiempo siento que ella fue demasiado rápido. Quiero que vaya más lento, que me toque por más tiempo. No quiero que esto se termine

-No olvides mis piernas- le digo, comprando más tiempo para mi

-Paciencia, _Mami_ aun estoy haciendo tu parte superior- Vega replica ausentemente mientras pone más protector en sus manos

Luego ella presiona una mano contra mi pecho -Abajo- ella susurra simplemente. Lo que ella quiere es que me acueste

Y lo hago. Como dije, usualmente no me gusta que me digan que hacer, pero realmente no me molesta ahora

Puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, así no tengo problemas cuando ella me toque y no sepa qué hacer con ellas.

-¿El solo te da en la cara?- ella pregunta porque mi ojos se cierran de golpe. Eso pasa segundos después de que ella pone su mano en mi estomago y estoy jodidamente mojada otra vez

Asiento con mi cabeza

Es mejor que ella piense que ese es mi problema

La siguiente cosa que se es mi cara es cubierta por un sobrero de paja. Y la razón por la que no me enojo es porque se que es de Vega. Huele como su cabello.

¡Y otra vez estoy malditamente mojada! genial. Vega está por hacer mi piernas, por mi pedido y estoy mojada

¡Mierda!

Cierro mis piernas de golpe, esperando a que ella no se de cuenta de la cosa embarazosa que acaba de pasarme

-¿Jade?-

-¿Que?-

-Estas mojada-

Mierda

-Es sudor- responder

-No lo es-

-Si lo es-

-No huele como a sudor…- ella murmura, pero es un mal murmuro porque escuchó cada palabra

-¿Como huele?- mitad curiosa y mitad avergonzada pero me aseguro de parecer y sonar enojada

Ella baja su mirada. Rehusando a mirarme -Nada- ella murmuró, su cara se pone un millón de veces más roja

Y tengo es raro pensamiento

Quiero cojer a mi novia

Nunca entendí el pensamiento detrás de eso. Como puedo encontrar otra chica que sea cogible. No es como si yo tuviera un pene. ¿Que clase de placer podría obtener al solo meterle los dedos?

Per el mero hecho de que estoy mojada en mi parte baja solo por el olor de su cabello, me asegura que voy a sacar algo de ella retorciéndose debajo de mi, labios abiertos, los ojos completamente cerrados debido al intenso placer que estaría recibiendo-whoa

Whoa papá

¿Que mierdas fue eso?

-¿Jade?-

-¿Que?- le chasqueo

-Termine. Vamos a meternos al agua- ella está de pie, luego me ayuda a ponerme de pie

Si, el agua. Creo que el agua es lo que doctor ordenó. Seriamente necesito calmar mi trasero

Ella entrelaza nuestros meñiques y caminamos hacia la orilla, pasando a Beck, Meredith y a las gemelas en nuestro camino.

Toco el agua con mi pie y cambió de parecer inmediatamente. Está demasiado helada.

-Creo que me voy a sentar en la toalla por un rato- dijo mientras me muevo para atrás

Vega se pone frente a mi -¿Y pensar aún más en Beck?-

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Beck? ¿Aún más? Cuando hice...oh. Ella piensa que me puse mojada por Beck. Y creo que eso es algo bueno. Una manera menos vergonzosa. Así que le dejó pensar eso

-Tal vez- me encojo de hombros

-No lo creo-

Ella me carga

Literalmente, ella flexiona sus rodillas, pone sus brazos debajo de mi trasero y me levanta, como ella lo haria con un niño

Mis ojos se abren como platos e instintivamente enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello sujetando fuertemente

-No me dejes caer- es la primera cosa que sale de mi boca; no "¿Que mierdas crees que haces?" o "¡Bajame!"

Raro

-No lo hare, _Mami_ \- ella me sonrie y comienza a caminar

-Eres fuerte- observó claramente lo que puedo, pero estoy seriamente confundida. Ella no lo parece

-A veces tengo que cargar a Trina por las escaleras cuando está en modo de diva...lo cual es mucho- ella se encoge de hombros

Eso tiene sentido; absolutamente sentido. Pero sabes lo que no tiene sentido. Lo mucho que me puso cuando ella me levanto.

Y ahora, ella tiene sus manos en mi trasero, ausentemente palmeandolo mientras camina y se mete mas y mas profundo en el agua, pero no estoy alarmada. Aún no. El agua no ha pasado de mis rodillas aún. Espero salir de mi raro y pequeño trance en unos pocos segundos

-Jade, estas "sudando" en mi. Estas segura de ¿que no te quieres calmar en el agua fría?- Vega sonríe maliciosamente

Miro abajo y mierda, alli esta...todo sobre su estómago. La moje

Escuche el énfasis que ella puso en la palabra sudando y no le voy a dejar tener la superioridad. Así que, hago lo que siempre hago. digo algo sorprendentemente suficiente como para hacer que se calle

-No estoy sudando. Tú has hecho que me moje-

Ella jadea; pero no antes de soltarme...en el agua fría...donde una ola me golpea por mi posición

-Oh mi Dios, Jade. ¡Lo siento mucho!- Vega exclama una vez que se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho

Lo voy a matar

Ella mira la mirada en cara y corre lejos de mi. Inmediatamente la sigo

No mucho después de que ella se caiga, y ya estoy ahí, encima de ella

Ahora, ¿Que puedo hacer? Realmente no la puedo matar. Ella es mi novia

Dejo caer mis manos en sus costillas y le hago cosquillas. No es suficiente; no es un muy buen castigo del todo, pero estoy fuera de opciones

-¡Para!- ella grita

Ella se mueve de lado a lado y mierda el agua fría no hizo nada para calmarme. La fricción de los movimientos constantes de Vega son absolutamente asesinos. La cosa más inteligente por hacer sería detenerme y quitarme

No, no te quites, pero quitate de ella

Pero no quiero

Le hago mas cosquillas. Ella aun me sigue gritando que me quite y la deje ir, pero...no puedo. Necesito algun tipo de alivio y todo esto es su culpa de que esté toda frustrada con eso.

-¡No puedo respirar! Jade, ¡quítate!- ella continúa riendo, arquea la espalda tratando de quitarme de encima de ella y Oh. Mi. Dios...estimulación

-¡No!- niego con la cabeza severamente y continuó haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se paniquea un poquito, tratando de coger un poco de aire para sus pulmones, sólo para ser interrumpida por otra gran carcajada

-¡Por favor!- ella ruega lastimosamente

Dios amo cuando ella ruega

Hombre, ¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Ni siquiera me gusta Vega en ese sentido

 _Parece como si lo hiceras_

¡No puedo! no hay manera. Solo necesito serialmente, seriamente coger. Ese es mi problema. No tiene nada que ver con Vega. Solo son las estúpidas hormonas adolescente

Repentinamente soy tacleada a un lado -¡Déjala sola!-

Riley

Ahora eso es a lo que yo llamo una mata momentos. Ella noqueo la caliente fuera de mi. Todo esta bien alli ahora. y soy capaz de volver a mis sentido.

La jalo del brazo y poniéndola encima de Vega -¿Quieres un poco tambien?- le gritó, dándole el mismo tratamiento que le acabo de dar a mi novia

Le hago cosquillas hasta que no puede respirar, y la mejor parte es que Vega está bien está envuelta tratando de ayudarla

-¡Ayúdanos!- vega dice repentinamente, miro a alguien de reojo por mi hombro

Miro arriba

Amber

No es un reto del todo. Sonrió perversamente

-¿Que contigo?- pregunto -si te vas lejos, te voy a perdonar-

Amber sonríe y trata de ayudarles, en serio lo hace, pero ella es más fácil de atrapar que Riley

Ella cae no más de cinco segundos más tarde

-Todas ustedes digan que lo siente- ordenó mientras tres chicas con la respiración entrecortada ruegan para que me detenga de torturarlas

-¡Lo siento!- dice Amber inmediatamente

-¡Nunca!- Riley dice

Vega solo se rie

El resto del tiempo lo pasamos de esta manera, riendo, corriendo, atrapando, incluso Beck y Meredith se nos unieron y realmente no me importa

Para el tiempo que decidimos llamarle a eso dia, estoy cansada. Debería ser ilegal correr detrás de Vega y dos niña de ocho años todo el dia

Estoy demasiado cansada como para ayudar a limpiar, y nadie intenta hacerme hacerlo, así que me acuesto en una toalla mientras todos están trabajando, tirando los platos de papel y empacando la comida sobrante. Todos excepto, Amber, están ayudando, lo cual es realmente raro porque de las dos mocosas es Riley de quien esperaba que no ayudará...oh, ellas han cambiado. Ellas hacían eso con Beck muchas veces y yo les dejaba. No me importaba si él no las podía diferenciar

Pero repentinamente me encontré preguntándome si Vega puede. Y tengo un presentimiento de que me voy a dar cuenta cuando Amber camina hacia Vega y anuncia que su cabello está asqueroso y le pregunta si lo puede arreglar por ella

Me siento y miro a Vega tomar una botella de agua. Luego ella le da vuelta a Amber y comienza a rociarla en su cabello

-¡ _Ay_ , esta fria!- Amber frunce el ceño y se aleja de Vega

Ruedo mis ojos "¿ _ay?_ " ¿Es en serio? Las mocosas han estado pasando mucho tiempo con mi novia

Después de eso, Riley hace su camino hacia mi y se sienta a mi lado, así como lo hace Amber cuando alguien está discutiendo

-Bueno, lo siento Amber pero tengo que quitarte el agua salada. Eso es lo que lo hace asqueroso- Vega dice mientras trata de agarrarla

Amber se aleja de su agarre -¿No puedes buscar agua más caliente o algo?-

-Esta es toda el agua que tengo. Ahora quédate quieta-

-¡No seas tan mandona!-

-¿Porque estas de mal humor ahora, hm?- Vega pone las manos en sus caderas como si estuviera regañando a la mocosa -¡Estabas completamente bien hace un minuto atrás!-

-No estoy de mal humor. ¡Eso esta demasiado frio, estupida!-

-¡Amber!-

-¡Tori!-

-¡Eso no está bien! ¿que pasa contigo?-

-¡Ya te lo dije!-

Juro que Vega maldijo entre susurros mientras tanteaba el agua

-¡Ni siquiera está fría!- ella exclama

-¡Bueno para mi lo esta!-

Veo como Beck hace su camino hacia las dos gritonas y solo se que esto se va a poner aún mejor. Diablos, dónde están las palomitas cuando se necesitan

Riley me pasa la bolsa de chips y eso me recuerda que a veces, solo a veces, ella no un dolor en trasero

-Riley, solo es agua. Se va a ir antes de que lo sepas- Beck le guiña el ojo. El cree que ha venido al rescate, pero el solo esta haciendo de idiota. Especialmente cuando veo que algo hizo click en Vega. Ella se da cuenta de lo que está pasando

-Es en serio Amber, ¿esto otra vez?- ella suspira mientras se soba en puente de la nariz. Cuando ella termina le da vuelta a Amber y así puede terminar de limpiarle el cabello -pensé que algo estaba realmente mal contigo. ¡Me preocupe! Encuentra una manera de advertirme la próxima vez-

Amber rueda los ojos y Vega hace como si no le importa. Ahora que ya sabe lo que está pasando ya no está asustada.

Beck no las deja solas. El se para frente a Amber y pone una mano en su hombro -Sabes, solo porque la nueva novia de tu hermana te llame Amber no quiere decir que tengas que serlo. Le puedes decir que eres Riley- Beck le sonríe dándole el coraje a Amber

Querido Dios esto es vergonzoso...para él, porque él está jodidamente equivocado

Aun así, pongo más chips en mi boca y continuó viendo el show. Incluso me estoy sintiendo generosa al compartirlos con Riley

Amber le frunce el ceño a Beck, en confusión. No hay dudas en mi cabeza de que ella sabe que Beck piensa que ella es Riley pero ahora ella se dio cuenta de que tiene que escoger. Si admite que es Amber, ella va a herir los sentimientos de Beck. Si ella dice que es Riley, ella va a herir los sentimientos de Vega; y ella no sabe qué hacer. A ella le caen bien los dos. Ahora la pregunta es quién de los dos le cae más bien

Esto va a ser bueno

Ella me mira, pero solo me encojo de hombros y como mas chips. Si ella no puede hablar por si misma…

Ella volteó a su cabeza, inclinándose toda para dejar descansar su cabeza en el estómago de Vega. Vega mira abajo y gentilmente le quita los cabellos de la cara.

-Dile que eres Riley si quieres, _Mamita_. No vas a herir mis sentimientos-

Amber asiente con su cabeza y mira a Beck

-Soy Amber- ella dice firmemente

¡Santos chips salados!

Beck se da vuelta mirándome buscando una confirmación, y se la doy…

-¿Que? Ella es Amber- me encojo de hombros

No se lo diré a nadie, pero honestamente estoy un poquito orgullosa de ella. Nunca la había visto de esa manera tan decidida. Y solo veo la mirada avergonzada en la cara de Beck…¡Ha! Eso fue genial. ¡No estaba esperando eso!

Beck camina hacia donde estoy sentada y me dice que tenemos que hablar.

Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó. No me siento bien para hablar

Pero me levanto y camino lejos de él.

-No debiste hacer esto- el sisea a lo rapido que estamos fuera de su alcance auditivo

-¿Hacer que?-

-Las cosas que estas haciendo con Tori. Mira lo apegadas que están a ellas-

Miro detrás de mi a las chicas. Ellas están riendo y jugando mientras le ayudan a Vega a limpiar. Bueno, Amber le está ayudando a limpiar; Riley está haciendo desorden para después ser atrapada por Vega.

-Las estás confundiendo- el continua -un dia, cuando decidas terminar de jugar a las novias con Tori, esas niñas la van a extrañar. No solo estas afectando a ti misma, lo sabes-

Sus palabras están derivando por la preocupación de las mocosas, pero no son más que a verdad. Instantáneamente me recuerdo de Bolsa de Mierda Jr, el pequeño de cuatro años que corrió hacia Vega y abrazandole la pierna

El estaba feliz de verla, y triste cuando se tenía que ir. Ella prometido verlo otra vez. En efecto, ella prometido ir a su partido de fútbol hoy. Aun asi aqui esta ella, en la playa conmigo y las gemelas.

¿Pero realmente me importa que las pequeñas petardas se apeguen a ella y luego se ponga triste cuando llegue el inevitable "rompimiento?"

No. No lo hago

-Como lo he dicho, tengo unas palabras de consejo para ti, Jade- el agrega

Enarco una ceja -Dimelas-

-Estas tratando demasiado fuerte-

-Esa es más de una palabra-

El me da esa mirada, como si él quisiera que estuviera sería porque él está siendo serio y lo complazco

-¿Te importaría elaborarlo?- pregunto. A lo rápido que el diga lo que está en su mente, lo rápido y me puedo ir

-Si. cuando una chica mira a su ex con otra persona, ella se pone celosa. Tu estas tratando de fuerte de no parecer celosa de Meredith-

-¿Es eso verdad?-

-Si- el dice con poquito de mucha confianza

Así que lo golpe con -Así que eso quiere decir ¿que te pones celoso cuando me ves con Vega?-

-No- el se burla

-Así que ¿los chicos no se ponen celosos cuando miran a su ex con otra persona?- me burlo de regreso

-Lo hace, pero Tori no es tu novia de verdad-

-Así que ¿Meredith es tu novia de verdad?-

El vacila. El no va a decir eso. Lo tengo

Así que me muevo para matar -Tal vez no estoy celosa porque claramente veo que estas usando a Meredith para ponerme celosa. Ve y encuentra una novia de verdad. Tal vez me den celos entonces-

Me alejo de él y me voy hacia Vega

-¿Estas bien?, _Mami_ \- ella pregunta al segundo que la encuentro

Me pongo irritada con ella. ¡Se supone que ella tiene que estar celosa, preguntándome de qué estábamos hablando, no preguntandome como me siento!

-Solamente me ves hablando con mi ex, ¿porque no estas celosa?- le siseo

-Yo…-

-¿No estas seria con nosotras?-

-Claro que lo estoy-

-¿Pero?-

-No hay pero, Jade- Vega lentamente toma mis mejillas entre sus manos -Estoy tratando de ser comprensiva. Es realmente difícil y a veces puede que no me guste, pero siempre te daré la oportunidad de explicarte. Siempre voy a tratar de entenderte- ella susurra la última parte, solo para después poner sus labios sobre los míos. Ella está besándome; no mordiendo, no me está ofreciendo café en su brillo labial; ella realmente está besándome y lo vuelvo a sentir. Malditas hormonas

Mi parte baja está mojada

-¡Vamos chicas! Pueden hacer eso más tarde cuando estemos en casa-

Riley. No puedo soportar a la pequeña bloquea-polla

No, pensándolo bien. Probablemente debería de agradecerle. Estuve cerca de dos segundos de saltarle encima a mi novia en una playa pública.

-Bien, te quieres ir tan mal…- Vega dice antes de levantar a Riley y comenzar a trotar

-¡Más despacio, me vas a tirar!- Riley chilla y le pregunta a Amber por ayuda. Por supuesto Amber no hace tal cosa. Ella corre y toma la mano libre de Vega.

Mirando la señal frente mi, me doy cuenta de que Beck tiene razón acerca de una cosa. Las chicas no van a estar feliz cuando Vega y yo terminemos

Demonios, ni siquiera yo voy a estar feliz cuando Vega y yo terminemos

Mierda, esto se está volviendo desastroso

¿ _Quien dijo que tienen que terminar?_

.te. Tori!


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Las palabras en Italica son las que Tori dice en espanol

Capítulo 13

~~Tori~~

-¡Boo!-

Grite, deje caer mis libros y me giro para mirar a mi atacante...aunque técnicamente no fui "atacada"

Debería de haber sabido que era Melissa

-¡Asústate la mierda fuera de mi!- le grite

-¿En serio? Así que, ¿qué tal la playa?- ella pregunta como si no le importara el hecho de casi provoca que me haga en los pantalones. No es como que también se hubiera molestado en ayudarme a levantar todas las cosas que deje caer frente a mi casillero

 _Pendeja_

-Estuvo bien- le respondo un poco irritada. Aunque lo crean o no, no es Melissa quien me tiene irritada aunque me acabo de referir a ella como una pendeja. Es Jade.

La playa estuvo bien, pero creo que Jade está enojada conmigo. No tengo idea del porque. Creí que tuvimos un buen tiempo el Sábado. Para ser honesta, fue más mejor que bien. Fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido en todo el año. Hicimos un digno maratón al correr detrás de la chicas; todo el tiempo riendo, jugando y chapoteando.

Y a juzgar por la cantidad de juegos y risas que Jade hizo con nosotros, tengo que decir que ella tuvo un dia bonito.

Pero luego ella empezó a actuar raro. Nerviosa y de poco paciencia. Creí que estaba cansada y que solo quería su cama. Se que hasta yo puedo estar irritada cuando estoy exhausta

El Domingo cambie de idea sobre esa teoría. Apenas y logre que ella me hablar por teléfono. Y cuando le mande textos, recibí respuestas cortas, cerca de una o dos palabras. Lo maximo tres. Incluso lo peor que eso fue cuando la pase a recoger en la mañana, ella parecía tener menos que decir que eso!.

Diablos, ella ni siquiera me dio una mirada mordaz por algo. Y aunque suene loco, extrano eso. No la mirada mordaz por así decirlo, pero la indicación de que ella está en su estado normal.

Pero no, ella solo ha estado un poco...blah...sobre todo. Cuando le hacía una pregunta ella solo negaba o asentía con la cabeza. Y para las preguntas que requerían más que un si o un no, ella solo se encogió de hombros hasta que deje de intentar hacerle hablar.

-Tierra a Icky-

Me doy vuelta, dándome cuenta de que está mirando a Jade fijamente. Ella está en su casillero. Que bueno que ella parece no darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando. O tal vez ella se dio cuenta y ella no da ni un ding-dang. como dije, ella ha estado un poco indiferente conmigo desde la playa

-Así que, ¿como estuvo el partido de fútbol?- le pregunto a Melissa. Tal vez si le hago hablar sobre su fin de semana no haga ni un comentario acerca de mis distracción. Realmente ese no es un buen cambio de tema si me lo preguntan. Le dije a Chris que iría a su partido y luego no me presente. Me siento culpable sobre eso.

-No fue futbol realmente- ella se ríe -pero lo intento, y ¡él fue tan lindo!-

-Apuesto a que lo fue- le sonrió ausentemente

-El pregunto por ti- me dice

-¿En serio? ¿Que le dijeron ustedes?- pregunté, aunque no quiero saber que mentir le dijeron a el. Lo que sea de que estuve muy enferma o que se me olvido ir, eso no importa. Aun así no estuve ahí. Eso es todo lo que él sabe.

-Le dije que tu queria estar ahi-

-¿Pero?-

Melissa se ríe otra vez -Eso fue lo mucho que agarro. El tiene la atención de un chihuahua-

No puedo evitar y sentirme aliviada, y reirme junto con ella

Había olvidado eso, sobre lo rápido que ese niño se distrae. Tal vez él no me extraña mucho. Eso me hace sentir menos culpable de lo que me estaba sintiendo hace unos momentos atrás

¡BOOM!

Por segunda vez en mi corta mañana, la mierda es asustada fuera de mi cuando mi casillero es cerrado de golpe detrás de mi.

Salto otra vez, tropezando con nada y cayendo en los brazos de Melissa. Sorpresivamente ella dejó caer sus libros y me sostuvo con un gran gruñido. Nunca espere eso ni en un millón de años. No me hubiera sorprendido si ella me hubiera deja caer en favor de sus libros. Ella puede ser un ataque de masa cuando quiere

A lo rápido que Melissa deja ponerme derecha me doy vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Jade.

Imaginate

-¡Me asustaste!- le grite

-¿Y que?- ella me mira mordazmente

Oh, así que ahora ella quiere empezar con las miradas mordaces y lo demás, actuando con su viejo yo. ¿Ella no podía hacer eso esta mañana? En serio, ¿cual es su jodido problema?

Melissa está detrás de mi riéndose. Así que me di vuelta lidiar con ella primero. Ella es mucho más fácil que Jade.

-Sabías que ella estaba detrás de mi, ¿no es así?- le apunte con el dedo acusandola

-Porque si. Si lo hice- ella sonríe maliciosamente

-¡Podrías haberme advertido, Lissa!-

-Ugh, y ¿donde estaría lo divertido?- ella rueda los ojos como si yo fuera una estúpida al haber pregunta esa pregunta tan obvia

-En ningún lado, pero ahora tengo un poco de pipí en mis pantalones, así que gracias por eso- respondo sarcásticamente, poniendo ambas manos en mi cintura

Melissa deja caer su cabeza de lado, y sus ojos bajan a la parte frontal de mis pantalones. Luego ella me toma por la cintura y me gira para revisar mi trasero

¿En serio?

-Pero aun sigues viendote seca alli. Creo que vas a vivir- ella me guiña antes de irse

-¡Hey! ¡No he terminado de gritarte!-

Ella se da vuelta, pero solo lo suficiente mandar tirarme un beso y despedirse con la mano

Los nervios. Hago mi camino hacia ella pero de repente mi brazo es sujetado, y quiero decir, es un agarre fuerte. Y eso duele un poquito.

Y no tengo duda que mi opresor es Jade

-Camina conmigo a clases- ella ordenó mientras me jala

Me encantaría caminar con ella a sus clase. Realmente me encantaría. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle porque ha estado siendo un gran ataque de masa; pero no tengo el tiempo. Número uno, tengo que ir al baño por su culpa; y número dos, mi salon de clases en la dirección opuesta al de ella. No hay manera de que llegue a clase a tiempo, y no tengo asistencia perfecta por nada.

La campana suena. La campana de cinco minutos de advertencia.

Si, definitivamente no tengo el tiempo para caminar con ella su clase.

Jalo mi brazo de su agarre -Mi clase en la otra dirección y tengo que ir al baño- le explico rápidamente a Jade antes de inclinarme para morder su labio inferior, pero cambie de parecer y me detuve. Ella aún parece estar muy temperamental. A ella quizás no les guste eso en este momento -Uh, te veo en el cuarto periodo-

Comienzo a trotar sin esperar una respuesta, fácilmente alcanzó a Melissa. Ella sigue caminando despacio, no dudo que me este esperando ya que compartimos la misma clase, pero realmente no planeo detenerme. Como dije, realmente necesito ir al baño

Casi le sobrepaso cuando ella dijo -Creo que tu novia esta celosa-

Eso me hace detenerme

-¿De ti?- me burlo. Dios esta chica esta tan llena de ego, no es que no haya motivos. Ella extremada maravillosa.

-Sip, mira esto- ella sonríe maliciosamente mientras toma mi brazo con el de ella

-¿Huh?- frunzo el ceño, mientras hago la danza del pipi

Ella mueve su cabeza un poquito, en la dirección de la que acabo de venir y de alguna manera instintivamente se que ella quiere que vea atrás. Así que lo hago y…¡oh mierda! Ella tiene razón. Jade se mira extremadamente enojada. Ella está parada en el mismo lugar donde la deje. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho, su peso lo ha dejado caer en una de sus piernas y me está mirando...Oh Dios, estoy en muchos problemas

Pero soy tan jodida que, considerando de que soy capaz de pensar en los demás cuando estoy en serios problemas. Meto mi mano en mi mochila y sacó una liga para el cabello y se la ofrezco a Melissa

-Y esto ¿porque es?- ella frunce el ceño

-Tu cabello. Es realmente bonito. Mi novia sabe que realmente me gusta. Y ella realmente ama las tijeras; y ahora, no creo que tu le agradas- le explico

Melissa se ríe, pero toma la liga para amarrar su cabello en un mono. Solo por si acaso.

-Aun seguiría siendo maravillosa son el cabello, ¿no lo crees Icky?- ella sonríe maliciosamente. No estoy de acuerdo con ella, aun cuando estaba pensando la misma jodida cosa. No quiero que los sumos se le suban a la cabeza aún más

Así que, ruedo los ojos y le dio una mirada de "preparate" mientras de me dirigí hacia mi novia

-¿Porque nos estas mirando así?- demandó. No siendo una demanda del todo. Es más como un quejido porque estoy haciendo la danza del pipi mientras me paro frente a ella

-¿Que mierdas fue eso?- ella pregunta, apuntando hacia Melissa, quien gracias a Dios tiene un poco de cerebro y se va a la clase

Ahora Jade por otro lado, ella suena demandante

-¿Que fue que? Solo le dije a Melissa que se atara el cabello porque tú parecías que se lo iba a cortar todo, lo cual no vas a hacerlo porque no es nada bueno de hacer, ¡Jade!- siseo/quejo

-¡No soy una buena persona, Vega!-

-Lo puedes ser si quieres! Estabas bien en la playa, pero ahora en un humor amargado- no puede hacer nada más que sacar eso. Eso realmente me está molestando. Cómo es que ella puede estar bien todo un dia y luego repentinamente ella empieza a estar toda gruñona. ¡Y ni siquiera está en su tiempo femenino!

-Dios, ¿tu y Joy ensayaron esa mierda?- ella rueda los ojos

¿Huh? ¿Ensayar que? Sería seguro decir que estoy oficialmente perdida

-Cuando no estoy de un humor amargado- Jade continua

-¡No parecías estar de un humor amargado cuando estabas sudando sobre mi el Sabado!- digo bruscamente. Inmediatamente quiero retirar mis palabras, porque reconozco la manera en que ella me está mirado. Es la misma mirada que me dio cuando me llevo al cuarto del conserje y estiro mis piernas de la manera más dolorosa. La que me hace saber que estoy metida en una grave, grave mierda.

Ella toma un paso hacia mi

Yo tomo un paso gigante hacia atrás

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste. Vega?- ella no habre la boca para preguntar. Así de fuerte está rechinando los dientes, pero le entendí perfectamente bien

Trago duro. Dulce mierda, voy a morir

-Jade no suda, Tori-

Salto, otra vez, por tercera vez en la mañana. Dios, Louise, y Steve. Beck apareció de la nada, y quiero decir, de la puta nada, y eso solo ese susto saco la mierda restante fuera de mi

Una vez que me calmo un poquito, devolviendo mi ritmo cardiaco a la normalidad, ruedo mis ojos juguetonamente y digo -Todos sudán- quiero decir, es más que obvio que él está bromeando porque, bueno, todos tiene que sudar...a menos que tengan un problemas con sus glándulas del sudor.

-Jade no. Ella dice que eso es asqueroso, así que ella no lo hace- Beck continúa -sabes, es realmente difícil de creer que ustedes dos son una pareja cuando tu lo arruinas con pequeñas cosas, Tori-

Parpadeo; luego miro a Jade. Siento con si me estuvieran jugando una broma porque Jade si suda. Okay, si ella no sudo en la playa. Solo lo dije eso para que sonara más apropiado en los pasillos de la escuela, pero he visto sudar a Jade. Aquí en la escuela es un hecho; en el cuarto del conserje

La respuesta de Jade es rodar los ojos, se da vuelta, y se va a su clase

Rara

Pensaría que ella me defendería. Se que ella esta enojada conmigo ahora, pero ¿no se supone que tenemos que poner celoso a Beck? No podemos hacer eso si el piensa que no somos una pareja de verdad; y el nunca a va a creer que somos una pareja real si el sigue pensando que lo estoy arruinando de la manera en que piensa que lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Me doy vuelta para decirle a Beck que Jade en realidad si suda, pero antes de que pueda decir una palabra la campana suena. El me da una sonrisa presumida antes de dirigirse a clases.

Que importa. Me encojo de hombros y me dirijo a clases también, totalmente olvidando que tengo que ir al baño jodidamente mal.

Solo tengo que retorcerme en el salon cerca de una hora y media antes de ir. Melissa siendo la buena amiga que ella es, le dijo al maestro que había llegado tarde porque estaba en el baño, es decir, no puedo pedir permiso para ir al baño.

No vi a Jade otra vez hasta el cuarto periodo. No en su casillero, no en los pasillos, no en el baño, en ningun lado. Parece ser que ella me está evadiendo.

Que importa

Si ella quiere tener esa actitud y hacer pucheros por ninguna razón, entonces que tenga esa actitud y que haga pucheros por ninguna ¡jodida razón!

-¡Owwie, Tori!-

¡Mierda! Solo abri la puerta y la cerré de golpe en la cara de Cat. Ella terminó cayendo sobre su trasero con ambas cubriendo su frente. ¡Oh hombre! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba ahí!

¿Porque siempre estoy lastimando a esta chica?

-¡Lo siento mucho Cat!- exclamó, esperando a que ella escuche en mi voz lo arrepentida que estoy y asi no tengo que sobornarla para que me perdone. Estoy en bancarrota como para llevarla a Freezy Queen otra vez

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella se tambalea un poquito

¡Mierda! Eso no es bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Tambalearse?

-Cat, ¿cuántos dedos tengo aquí?- le pregunto levantando dos dedos

-Dos- ella dice y deje salir un fuerte suspiro de alivio -pero los otros tres están volando- ella frunció el ceño mientras llevaba una mano a su frente

¡Diablos!

-La llevaré a la enfermería-suspiro, tomándola de la mano para llevarla

Pone sus pies firmes en el suelo -Pero me siento bien Tori, solo estoy un poquito mareada-

-¿Cuando no estas mareada?- Jade pasa caminando hacia el salón sin mirarnos

-¡Hey, ya deja de ser un ataque de masa!- le chasqueo

Todos se quedan callados. Nadie le habla a Jade de esa manera. Yo tengo mis momentos, pero usualmente escojo mejores que este. Y este no es el momento para llamarle a Jade un ataque de masa en la cara...frente a todos en el salon

Jade se la vuelta lentamente, enarcando su ceja haciéndome saber que voy a pagar por eso. Como ahora

-Realmente necesitas trabajar en tu temperamento, Icky- Melissa aparece detrás de mi, distrayendo de la respiración de fuego de mi novia

-¡No tengo un temperamento!- le chasqueo

-Claro que no- ella toma mi mano y me jala -Solo eres un gran rayo de sol. ¿No es así?- ella continúa. Dejamos a Cat atrás, pasamos por una ceñuda Jade y terminamos frente a toda la clase. Luego ella me sienta, usando su otra mano para empujar por el hombro -bueno, sentate al lado de André. A el aun no les has chasqueado...quiero decir hoy- ella sonríe maliciosamente

Golpeo su mano lejos

Ella levanta ambas manos, en rendición, pero burlándose también

Okay, tal vez tengo un poquito de temperamento. Pero no es como que tenga mis pequeños ratos y mis berrinches por ninguna buena razón. Quiero decir, ahora mismo yo...yo uh, mierda, ¿porque estoy tan irritada?

-¡Muy bien clase!- escucho la voz de Sikowitz detrás de mi. Y salto. Estoy mirando al frente; esperando a que el entre por la ventana o por la puerta cerca de la pizarra como el siempre lo hace. Pero el no lo hace. _Hoy no_. Nope, el entro por la puerta detrás de la clase

¿Cuando voy a aprender que este hombre es impredecible? ¿ _Cuando?_

-Ahora- el aplaude entusiastamente mientras se pone al frente -vamos a hablar acerca de la nueva obra que estoy dirigiendo-

Todo el mundo se sienta expectante-mente

-¿Seré la estrella en esto?- Jade fue la primera en hablar

-Uh, creo que es mi turno de protagonizar en una de las obras de Sikowitz- Andre se da la vuelta para mirarla

-No, es mi turno- Robbie clama. Siendo seguido por otros compañeros

Mantengo mi boca cerrada y dejo que la clase discuta sobre el personaje principal porque no tengo el deseo de reclamarlo para mi. Nunca he hecho una obra en esta escuela y pienso que es mejor si tomo un personaje menor para empezar por primera vez. Solo para ver como funciona esto. Luego ir por el la siguiente vez. Hey, no puedes tenerlo a menos que sepas como funciona. Eso es lo que _Papi_ dice de todos modos

-¿Miren?- Sikowitz dice, levantando sus manos para llamar la atención de todos. Cuando todo el mundo se calla, el continua -cada vez que dirijo una obra, ustedes meten sus bragas en un pretzel. Así que esta vez, ustedes escogeran sus personajes-

Sikowitz se va a un lado y toma una pequeña caja, moviendo mientras se acerca a nosotros

-Um. ¿Sikowitz?-

-Si, Melissa Imnuhere-

-Es Belle. Que pasa si una mujer tiene un personaje masculino, o vicevers. ¿Volvemos a escoger?- ella pregunta

-Por supuesto que no- el se burla -la chica tendrá que hacer el personaje masculino y viceversa- luego él sostiene la caja frente a Andre, efectivamente terminando la conversación -escoge un personaje- el ordena

Andre hace lo que le dijeron, luego lee el pedazo de papel fuerte -Tommy, 10 años hermano idéntico de Carter-

Luego el va hacia Melissa. Espero que le toque un personaje masculino

Y a lo rápido que la veo fruncir el ceño, sé que ella lo tiene -Cárter, 10 años hermano idéntico de Tommy- ella dice monótonamente

-Ja Ja- me burlo

Ella me mira mordazmente -¿Estas seguro de que no podemos cambiar de personaje?- ella le suplica a Sikowitz

-Mi caja ha hablado- él dice dramáticamente, apretado la caja a su pecho como si eso fuera un millon de dolares y alguien estuviera tratando de quitárselos

-Supongo que somos gemelos- ella le frunce el ceño a Andre

-Si, Mami tenía explicaciones por hacer- André asiente, provocando que todos rían en el salon. Excepto por Jade. Ella sigue en modo ataque de masa.

Y ella es a quien Sikowitz se dirige

-Jade, toma un papel-

-Gracie, cuatro años hermana menor de Carter y Tommy- ella lee antes de hacer bola el papel y lanzarlo al piso

-Hey, pequeña- Andre dice en tono arrullador, provocando otra ve que todos rían hasta que Jade saca sus tijeras. Creo que Sikowitz y esta un poquito acostumbrado a Jade porque le extiende su mano hacia ellas inmediatamente. Es como si él ya supiera que ella las iba a sacar.

Y solo como yo lo hice semanas atrás, Jade le da sus tijeras, con la parte puntiaguda apuntando hacia la cara de Sikowitz

-Gracias Gracie- Sikowitz se burla. Creo que él y Lane son los únicos adultos que no le tiene miedo

-Beck, escoge-

-Muy bien- le aplaude antes de buscar -Nancy, amorosa esposa de Walter Swain. Interesante- él se encoge de hombros -me pregunto quién irá a ser mi esposo-

Espere que él estuviera un poquito más asustado que eso, pero creo que el ya esta acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. El tuvo que ser Cat por todo un dia una vez; y si no estoy equivocada el uso un vestido, un vestido rosado.

-¡Toro!-

Le frunzo el ceño. Es Tori. Tori

-Toma uno- el ordena

Tomo una bocanada de aire y rezo para que sea un rol menor. Pero Dios me ignora

-Astronauta Walter Swain, esposo de Nancy- trago duro junto a tiempo para que Jade se ponga de pie y grité -¡Sobre mi cadáver!-

-Oh, esta va a ser genial- Melissa dice, y le da los cinco a Andre

-Oh si- el asegura

El se dice ser mi amigo

Repentinamente escuchó pisada, bueno son mas como pisadas muy fuertes, viniendo hacia mi

No hay manera que no sean de Jade

Aquí vamos

Suspiro pesadamente y levanto mi mano antes de que ella puede siquiera preguntar por eso. Ella toma mi mano y jala sacándome de la silla antes de sácarme del salon

No vamos tan lejos, solo un poquito lejos al lado izquierdo de la puerta. Si alguien la abre, nos podra ver

-¡No!- ella grita mientras me empuja contra la pared un poquito fuerte

Me golpee la cabeza

-¡Ay, Jade! No, ¿que?- respondo sobando la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Soy un poco más silenciosa que ella pero estoy segura de nuestros compañeros pueden oírnos si somos lo ruidosamente posible -¿Que hice?-

-No vas a personificar la esposa de Beck-

Ruedo mis ojos -Esposo-

-Cónyuge- ella sisea

-No tengo opción. La caja de Sikowitz ha hablado- repito la estupida razon por la cual Sikowitz no dejo que Melissa cambiará -Y por otro lado. Es solo una obra, solo es pretender. Así que ¿cuál es tu problema?-

-¡Tu!- ella toma mi mentón con una mano y me jala un poco -tu eres mi problema-

Repentinamente me doy cuenta de que esta confrontación tal vez tenga que ver un poquito con la obra . Tal vez estoy cerca de saber porque ella ha estado tan temperamental. No puedo hacer más que emocionarme un poquito. Si se que esta mal, puede que pueda arreglarlo. Entonces todo volverá a estar bien entre nosotras otra vez

Y quiero eso. Mal. Solo ha sido un dia y medio desde su cambio de humor, pero casi la extraño

Okay, si definitivamente la extraño

Levanto mis manos y la sostengo por la cintura. Luego la miró directamente a los ojos, mostrándole que tiene toda mi atención

-¿Qué fue lo que hice, _Mami_?-

-No hagas esa cara- ella me gruñe

-¿Que cara?- le frunzo el ceño. Los lados de mis labios se mueven un poquito por un segundo, pero salvada por eso puedo mantener mi sonrisa escondida

Se perfectamente de qué cara está hablando

-¡Esa! Esa de un cachorro perdido con neumonía- ella deja caer su mano de mi mentón. La deja caer en mi hombro y la mantiene alli. Tal vez porque no hay donde mas ponerla. No sin ser incómodo por la manera en que mis manos están en su cintura

La jalo poniendola mas cerca de mi, mis ojos nunca abandonaron los de ella.

-¿Que hice?- le pregunto otra vez. Esta vez más seria

Ella entrecierra los ojos y puedo sentir la presión de su agarre en mis hombros

Algo realmente la ha estado molestando si ella no puede venir y decirlo

-Hey- le doy un pequeño apretón en su cintura -habla conmigo- le mimo

Aun así ella no dijo nada. La miro tener problemas para poner sus pensamientos en palabras por un rato antes de frustrarse consigo misma y me golpea

-¡No lo se, pero necesitas parar!- ella me grita

-Si tu no sabes, entonces ¿como se supone que yo sepa y deje de hacerlo?- le respondió calmadamente. Racionalmente

-¡No lo se!-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-Si, no lo se. Solo averigualo, ¡okay Vega! Diablos-

Muevo mi cabeza aun lado y la estudio. No me toma mucho para darme cuenta de que ella realmente no sabe lo que le está molestando

Eso me pasa algunas veces. Algo puede molestarme, algo que pensé que no era la gran cosa pero inconscientemente dejo que eso me confunda y la siguiente cosa que sé es que, estoy molesta con todo a mi alrededor

¿Quién sabría que Jade y yo tenemos algo en común?

-Bueno, lo que sea que te está molestando, realmente lo siento Jade. No quería hacerlo-

Ella me frunce el ceño. Su agarre en mis hombros se va perdiendo considerablemente

-Yo se que no lo estas. No lo puedes evitar- ella suspira

Ahora es mi turno de fruncir el ceño -¿No puedo evitar que?-

Ella toma una bocanada de aire y cierra sus ojos. Desearía que no lo hubiera hecho. Amo sus ojos

-Solo desearía que a veces fueras menos amigable- ella deja salir el aire después de unos tensos segundos

-¿Qué es lo que eso significa?-

Ella me frunce el ceño, aun con sus ojos cerrados

No se cuantas personas le han dicho a Jade que ella se mira adorable cuando hace eso y salir con vida, pero no quiero saberlo si fuera una de las personas con suerte. Así que mantengo mi boca cerrada y espero por su respuesta

-Quiere decir que deseo que seas menos amigable-

Bueno es fue de gran ayuda

-Menos amigable, ¿como tu?-

Ella abre sus ojos -Exacto-

Ruedo mis ojos -¿En serio? ¿No sería raro tener una novia que actúe como tu?-

-Ah, ¿entonces lo recuerdas?-

-Recordar ¿que?-

-Que tu eres mi novia-

¿De qué diablos está hablando?

-Nunca lo olvide- le fruncí el ceño

-¿No es así?-

-No-

-A mi si me parece- ella empieza mientras evita mi mirada, mirando fijamente la pared al lado de mi cabeza -que lo olvidas algunas veces-

Aún no se como es que ella llegó a esa conclusión pero la tomo en serio

-Tu eres mi primera novia, Jade- muevo mi cabeza un poquito, así puede entrar en su línea de visión. Ella parpadea dos veces; luego se concentra en mi cara. No me frunce el ceño o me da una mirada mordaz. Ella solo me esta mirando. Y _Dios Mío_ …ella es absolutamente la chica mas hermosa del mundo. A veces lo olvido porque ella a veces es un ataque de masa, pero no hay negación en eso. Jade West es una quitan respiraciones

-¿Y?-

Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de recordar qué demonios estaba tratando de decirle. Pero no puedo. Nada viene.

Como dije. Jade es una persona maravillosa

-Se me olvido que iba a decir. Sabes, debería de dejar de ser tan hermosa. Tal vez así pueda ser capaz de mantener mis pensamientos en línea- le regaño

Ella rueda los ojos pero puedo la alegría en ellos. Y estoy segura de que ella tiene una respuesta para eso así que no espero por eso. Inclino mi cabeza y presiono mis labios contra los de ella. Estoy segura que ella prefiere cuando la muerdo, pero ahora realmente quiero besarla. Así que lo hago.

Un beso pequeño. Significado que termina después de un segundo; pero cuando termina instantáneamente quiero más

Me hago hacia atras, solo un poquito, y miro a Jade. Ella no parecer estar preparada para que termine tampoco. Ella apenas y está empezando a abrir los ojos. Así que la beso otra vez

Y otra vez quiero otro; solo uno más me digo a mi misma

Jade levanta las manos, tomando mi cara gentilmente y eso es todo el ánimo que necesito. La beso otra vez...y otra vez...y otra vez, cada beso siendo más grande que el anterior hasta que pierdo la noción de este beso está siendo el último. Acepto que estoy teniendo una sesion con mi novia en los pasillos de la escuela

La puerta se abre y sikowitz asoma su cabeza -Jade, besa a tu novia en tu propio tiempo-

¡Oh Dios! Empujó a Jade lejos de mi y camino hacia el salon

-¿Yo? ¡Vega me beso!- escuche que ella gritó detrás de mi

-Oh, por supuesto que ella lo hizo-

Mantengo mi mirada directa, enfocandome en el frente del salon y espero a que Sikowitz haga algo para distraer a la clase incluso cuando no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Todo está pasando a mis espaldas, ella indudablemente me está dando una mirada mordaz por no haberla defendido, el resto de la clase se está riendo a mis expensas.

Sikowitz corre al frente y aplaude para atraer la atención de todos. No es dada inmediatamente, pero lo suficientemente rápido

Me deslizo en mi silla mientras Sikowitz empieza explicar la obra. Para mi desaliento, definitivamente tengo el protagonismo

A lo rápido que no levantamos para ir al almuerzo, Sikowitz no jala a Melissa y a mi y nos dice que no podemos participar en la obra hasta que no pasemos la escena del pájaro

Seriamente esto contemplado fallarla hasta el dia de la obra

-0-

Pase la escena del pájaro en el primer intento, y ni siquiera lo estaba intentando. Bueno, lo intente pero cuando ya había terminado, obtuve los aplausos y me senté. Ni siquiera le pregunté a sikowitz si lo hice bien. Realmente no me importa

Resulta que preguntar cómo lo hiciste bien es como fallas

Lo juro, nunca me voy acostumbrar a esta escuela. Pero tengo que admitirlo, actualmente estoy un poquito contenta de haber obtenido el papel. No esta tan malo.

si, tenemos que enseñar cerca de una hora y media después de la escuela, pero me estoy divirtiendo siendo Walter Swain. La narcolepsia es divertida de falsificar, lo es

Escuche a Beck grita con su "voz de señora" detrás de escena, y se que es casi tiempo de ir. Solo tengo unos cuantos minutos hasta que escucho mi pista. El efecto de la puerta de un carro cerrándose

Escucho a Beck diciéndole a los "niños" que no importa que tan narcoléptico soy yo, ellos no lo van a notar

Escucho eso, mi pista.

Pongo un pie en escena, abro mis brazos y digo mis primeras líneas de esta escena -Nancy, ninos, estoy en casa-

Jade viene corriendo hacia mi y me confundi un poco porque no recuerdo que eso está en el guión, o tal vez si lo está y me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¡Oh Mierda! ¿Que si me perdi de algo?

Ella salta sobre mi provocando que caiga sentada en el sofa. Gracias a Dios el sofá es suave -¡Papi, estas en casa!- ella chilla antes de besarme en los labios

-¡Jade!- chillo

-Soy Gracie- ella me rueda los ojos. La puedo escuchar pensar en "novata"

-Eso no está en el guión- le siseo

-Estoy improvisando. ¿No se supone que las niñas pequeñas tienen que estar emocionadas cuando su papá llega a casa?-

-¡Sikowitz!- me doy vuelta para darle mi atención a hombre succiona cocos. El por lo menos podria ayudarme aqui

Sikowitz me frunce el ceño, en un pensamiento profundo -¡Me gusta eso!- el anunció repentinamente

-¿¡Que!?-

Jade me da una sonrisa triunfante

-Pero con menos...pasión. Recuerda Jade, este es tu padre, no tu novia-

-Entendido-

-¡Muy bien, vamos a tomarlo desde la primera línea de Walter!-

Me volví atrás para volviendo a entrar, diciendo la línea en la que le anuncio mi presencia a mi familia

Jade vuelve a correr hacia mi, pero estoy preparada para abrazarla y así no me haga perder el balance de verdad, pero finjo. Dejándome caer el sofá como la primera vez.

-Whoa, hey calabacita- le sonrió abiertamente ante de darle un beso tronado en la mejilla

Ella me sonríe de regreso

Luego le doy mi atención a Melissa y Andre -Hola Car…-

Caí dormida en una ataque de narcolepsia. Desafortunadamente para Jade, ella no se sostuvo y se cayó del sofá

-¡Diablos, Vega!- ella grita

-Soy tu papi, calabacita- le sonrió con malicia. Hey, no todos los días provocas que Jade se salga de su personaje. Creo que voy a recordar este momento por el resto de mi vida; lo que quiere decir que solo son 10 segundos a juzgar por la manera que Jade me está mirando

-Bueno ¿qué clase de padre dejar caer a su hija al suelo?-

-Uno con narcolepsia- le replicó

-Vega…- ella gruñe. Ella no está jugando

Ruedo mis ojos -Asi que ¿sera realistico de mi dejarte en el suelo gentilmente antes de caer en un sueño narcoléptico?-

-Tori tiene razón- Sikowitz dice -la caída es buena. Añade drama. Beck, tú como madre de una Gracie de cuatro años necesitarás consolar a tu hija después de la caída. Luego iras a tu siguiente línea-

-Entendido- Beck asiente

Jade me da una mirada asesina y yo solo puedo sonreírle a ella y a su puchero. Ella está linda.

-Tratare de no dejarte caer tan fuerte la próxima vez, _Mami_ \- le prometo antes de inclinarme, solo un poquito. Podría inclinarme más y besarla, pero quiero saber si ella quiere acercarse, aún cuando ella esta enojada conmigo.

Ella me rueda los ojos y me inclino un poquito más. Veo como los lados de sus labios se mueve un poquito y se que ella se esta ablandando, así que decido darle un pequeño empujo

-Vamos, dale a Papi un poco de azúcar- mimo

-Callate- ella gruñe, tratando, pero fallando, al tratar de esconder su sonrisa. Luego ella me da lo que estaba pidiendo. Ella gentilmente pone su dedo índice en mi barbilla y me besa

-¡Tori, Jade! ¡Menos pasión!- Sikowitz grita

Jade y yo saltamos separandonos. ¿Como diablos olvide que estoy en el escenario, enfrente de audiencia?

Ensayamos la nueva escena improvisada unas cuantas veces antes de finalmente dejar caer a Jade en una manera que luzca realmente como un accidente y simultáneamente asegurandome de que no se lastime.

Una vez que los instrumentos de planchar está fuera, empieza con las siguientes líneas

-¡Estoy arriba, estoy arriba!-

Luego saltó del sofá y miró a Melissa -Así que Tommy, ¿como te fue en la escuela hoy?-

-Soy Carter- Melissa hace un puchero

-Yo soy Tommy- Andre dice

-¡Oh hombre!- me golpeó la frente con la mano -¿que clase de padre soy? ¡Soy tan narcolepsia que no puedo diferenciar a mi propios gemelos! Esperen, Sikowitz- interrumpir a Beck cuando el empieza con su siguiente línea, porque estoy realmente esto me esta molestando

-¿Que diablos tiene que ver la narcolepsia con que no pueda diferenciar a mis hijos gemelos? Quiero decir, que si me quedo dormida de la nada, eso no tiene que afectar mi vision. ¿Debería? Puede que sea una cosa de chicos el no poder diferenciar a gemelos…- me quedo callada cuando me encuentro con la mirada que Beck me esta dando y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. Es probable que sea una cosa de chicos el no poder diferenciar a gemelos.

Beck es un chico...y él no puede diferenciar a las gemelas, y creo que lo avergoncé en la playa cuando pude diferenciar a Amber de Riley, aun cuando él las conoce por más tiempo. El probablemente está pensando en que estoy tratando de darle la última estocada en estos momentos

¡Diablos! ¡Yo y mi gran bocota!

-Sabes que-dijo tocando la parte trasera de mi cuello y dejando todo como esta -puedo entenderlo ahora; como un astronauta narcoléptico tal vez no se capaz de diferenciar a sus hijos. Eso uh...eso tiene sentido-

Solo callate Tori. Solo deja de hablar

-Tal vez deberíamos empezar otra vez desde "estoy despierto, estoy despierto"- declaró

Sorber

Eso es todo lo que obtengo de Sikowitz

Bueno, eso no es un no. Así que me dejo caer en el sofá y esperó a que Beck trate de levantarme.

Gracias a Dios, el no me deja esperando

Dejo salir mis líneas lo mejor posible. Pero tengo un poquito de problemas con la última línea

Beck es un gran actor, pero creo que ahor el está irritado conmigo y se puede ver. El deja salir sus líneas en tono recortado y es un poco incómodo. Cuando tenemos que decirnos que nos amamos, no es creible asi que espero a que Sikowitz nos tire su coco en la cabeza. Pero el espera a que terminemos. Y cuando nos abrazamos, es la peor actuación hasta ahora. Hay suficiente espacio entre nosotros que bien cabe una pelota de playa.

-¡Ow!- lloro cuando siento una punzada de dolor en mi rodilla. Luego miró un coco dando vueltas en el suelo y abro mis ojos como platos. También está el ruido de muebles moviéndose pero lo ignoro porque estoy en completo shock en estos momentos

-¡Sikowitz! ¡Me tiraste ese coco!-

-Si. Si lo hice- él confesó sin avergonzarse

-¡Duele!-

-¡Es así como me siento por dentro! Dolido! ¡Ustedes dos están arruinando mi obra!-

Después de eso, siento dos manos en mi cintura jalando hacia abajo. Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa y levanto mis brazos asi puedo abrazarme a mi misma para la caida, pero terminó en unos suaves muslos. Los muslo de Jade -No seas tan bebe- ella murmura antes de sobar mi rodilla

Me doy vuelta asi puedo tener una mejor visión de ella y de Sikowitz al mismo tiempo

-Es esta- le digo apuntando a mi rodilla izquierda

Ella rueda los ojos, pero cambia de rodilla -Bebé grande-

-Bueno duele- hago un puchero, totalmente agradada con eso. No voy a mentir. Me gusta ser mimada por Jade. Es diferente. Un buen diferente

-Este es nuestro quinto ensayo- Sikowitz continúa despotricando -y ustedes dos no está mejorando nada para hacer a un esposo y una esposa creíble-

-No puede ser tan malo- murmuró

-Oh babe, creeme, esto es malo- Jade me susurra

-Callate- gimoteo

Jade deja caer un beso en mi hombro

Dios espero que ella sea mi novia por mucho tiempo. Ella es muy buena en eso.

-Beck, Tori, Nozu. 7pm. Esten ahí- Sikowitz anuncia

-¿Porque?- Jade pregunta sospechosamente

-Porque tiene que aprender a actuar a un esposo y una esposa creíble-

-Y ¿que tiene que ver eso con el sushi?- replicó

-Es simple. Para prepararse para sus roles ustedes tiene que tener una cita-

-¡Que!- Jade y yo exclamamos juntas, pero yo termine en el suelo porque Jade salto fuera de su lugar y yo estaba sentada sobre ella y bueno ustedes pueden imaginarse el resto

-Escuchen, tuve que hacer un show donde hice el personaje de un hombre con un gran dolor- Sikowitz empieza

-Lo sabemos- gruñó, poniéndome de pie -te tiraste por un tramo de escaleras-

-Y si, creemos cuántas veces te golpeaste tu semi calva cabeza- Jade agrega

-Bueno entonces, ustedes entienden el método detrás de mi enojo-

-Pero que si tengo planes- intento

Sikowitz realmente me acaba de rodar los ojos. Bueno, el mas bien rodó su cabeza -Si tu no vas, vas a recibir una F en todo el semestre- es su solución

Jadeo y pongo las manos sobre mi corazón. ¡Nunca he tenido una F en mi vida!

-¿Beck tú tienes planes?-

-Nope-

-Excelente. Ustedes dos se quedaran hasta que el restaurante cierre. Riendo y hablando de cosas sin sentido-

-Pero Nozu cierra a las doce- Jade dice rechinando los dientes

-Si ellos lo hacen. Esas son cinco horas en las que tendrán que conocerse mutuamente. Sugiero que aprendan rápido si no quieren ir a otra cita mañana- luego como si quisiera evitar una discusión entre Jade y yo el anunció rápidamente -Sinji, Melissa, voy a necesitar que sean mis espías, asegurense de que Tori y Beck se queden hasta las doce-

Sinji está de acuerdo inmediatamente

Melissa por otro lado parece no querer hacerlo. Ella niega un poco con la cabeza -Sikowitz, yo no sé si quiero hacer…-

-Te dare un pase libre para la próxima búsqueda entre tu y Tori-

-¡De acuerdo!-

-¡Melissa!- jadeo -se supone que eres mi amiga-

-¿Que? No me puedes decir que no harias lo mismo si la situación fuera inversa-

Mantengo mi boca cerrada, porque no puedo. Tomaría esa oportunidad en cuestión de segundos.

Pero aun así…

-¡Traidora!- siseo

Ella se encoge de hombros -Te veo mas tarde- y comienza a caminar. Mejor dicho, todos empieza a irse. El ensayo ya termino

Miro alrededor en busca de Jade, pero también se ha ido. Probablemente fue a sacar toda su frustración cortando algo

Pero a encuentro al lado de mi carro cuando ella me manda un mensaje diciendome que me apure

-Cinturón- murmuró automáticamente cuando me subo al carro

Ella me ignora. Se que voya a tener una cita con su ex y que ella esta enojada conmigo por eso, pero esta realmente no es mi culpa. Aun así, nadie con medio cerebro podría decir que Jade es una persona muy racional

Me inclino y le abrocho el cinturón

Ella se lo desabrocha un minuto después

Y se lo vuelvo a poner. Estamos así. No se porque ella está haciendo esto pero yo lo estoy haciendo porque es la única manera en la que puedo tener una interacción con ella en estos momentos. Ella se está rehusando a hablarme

-¿Eres bi?- ella deja salir repentinamente

Parpadeo varias veces, agradeciendo a Dios de que estemos en una luz roja

Ella me enarca una ceja cuando no le respondo. Pero no puedo hacer anda con mi silencio. Siento como si es una pregunta engañosa o algo asi

-Ya se que estamos saliendo- ella hace un ademán entre ella y yo -pero ¿tu miras a otras chicas?-

Me muevo en mi asiento -No realmente-

-Es una pregunta de si o no, Vega-

-¿Que contigo?- pregunto, sabiendo que ella me va a decir que ella pregunto primero así que tengo que responder primero. Es una regla no escrita. Pero estoy tratando de ganar tiempo porque estoy seriamente confundida. ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

-Soy hetero- ella responde y mi corazón se estruja un poco -con excepción tuya claro está. Ahora tu turno-

Buena respuesta. Me gusta eso

-Lo mismo que tú- respondo rapidamente

-Pero piensas que Melissa es bonita-

Lo es

-Muchas chicas son bonitas- respondí vagamente

-Besaste a tu amiga, Josephina-

Lo hice

-Tenia doce- me encojo de hombros -no fue nada serio-

-Besaste a Cat-

Lo tenía que hacer

-Yo era tu, ella era Beck. Eso lo sabes- le explico rodando los ojos

-Y la besaste después de que Sikowitz anunció que el proyecto había terminado- ella replica

Luz verde

-Fue un accidente-

-¿Como besas a alguien accidentalmente?-

Me encojo de hombros. Esa es una buena pregunta. Es difícil decir una respuesta creible. Tengo el presentimiento de que si responde me estaré poniendo el pie en el cuello, así que me quedo callada

Jade lo hace también. El resto del viaje a la casa de Jade es en un silencio muy incomodo. La siguiente vez que hablo y sonrío es porque Riley está al lado de mi ventana. Creo que ella ha estado esperando

Jade sale del carro sin decirme adiós y trato de pretender que no me afecta, bajando el vidrio de la ventana.

-¿No vas a venir?- Riley me frunce el ceño

-Hoy no, _Monstruito_. Necesito ir a alistarme para una cita-

-¿Porque no se fueron a la cita después de la escuela?-

-Oh, no voy a ir con Jade-

-¿Entonces con quien iras?- ella frunce el ceño sospechosamente -¿ustedes terminaron o algo?-

Niego con la cabeza -No hemos terminado. Esto solo es un proyecto de la escuela-

-Pero…-

-Hey- la interrumpo antes de que ella me vuelva a preguntar con quién voy a ir en una "cita" -¿Puedes ir y trae a Amber asi le puedo decir adiós antes de irme?-

-¿Porque no solo le mandas un mensaje?-

-Eres muy inteligente para tu propio beneficio niña, ¿lo sabes?- levanto mi mano y revuelvo su cabello un poco

-Si, lo se- ella me responde, tratando de acomodar su cabello

Amber sale por la puerta cinco segundos después de que le mande el mensaje. Juro que estas niñas llevan su PearPhone a donde sea que van

-Asi que, ¿que tal la escuela, _Mamita_?- le pregunto a lo rápido que ella llega a la ventana

-Bien- Riley responde por ella, y demasiado rápida me atrevo a decir

-No lo fue-

-Callate, Amber-

-¿Que?- entrecierro mis ojos sospechosamente -¿Que paso? ¿Que estas tratando de ocultarme, _Monstruito_?-

-Nada, no vemos Tori- Riley canturrea antes de tomar la mano de Amber y jalar fuertemente -¡Vamonos!-

-¡Ya voy!- Amber le gritó irritada

Interesante. Tendré la respuesta mas tarde, pero primero lo primero. Jade se fue sin decirme adiós. No voy a dejar que ellas también se vayan así.

Abro la puerta del carro y me bajo

-¡Esperen!- les gritó. Ellas se detiene en su camino. Amber primero por supuesto. Trotó hasta que estoy frente a ellas -A donde van sin darme _un abrazo_?-

-¿Huh?- las dos frunce el ceño

-Mi abrazo- repito en inglés

-Espera, ¿como lo dijiste?- Riley toma un paso hacia mi;sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y no me puedo negar a eso. Si las niñas quieren aprender español, ¿porque no enseñarles?

- _Abrazo-_

 _-¿Abrazo?-_ ella repite pero lo pronuncia mal

- _Abrazo_ \- digo lentamente. Y hago que las dos lo repitan hasta que estoy satisfecha con su pronunciación

Amber lo agarra primero, pero Riley no está tan lejos

-¡Genial! ¿Como se dice estupida?- Riley pregunta una vez que agarra la primera palabra

-¿Como se dice flor?- está es de Amber

-No, ¿como se dice ataque de masa?-

Ellas dicen palabra tras palabra, frase tras frase rápidamente -Chicas, chicas, le enseñare mas palabras mas tarde ¿okay?- me rio por lo bajo - _Se los prometo-_

-¿Huh?- ambas corean

-Se los prometo-

- _Se los pro…_ \- Amber lo intenta

- _Se los prometo-_ Repito

Y les toma unos poco intentos para agarrar esa tambien, una vez que lo han logrado las felicito dándoles los cincos

-Okay. _Denme abrazos_. Me tengo que ir-

Las dos me miran confundidas por unos segundos pero luego Amber jadea y sus ojos se abren como platos -¡ _Abrazos!_ \- ella dice

Los ojos de Riley se iluminan también una vez que lo entiende

-¿Bueno?- pregunto

Las dos me abrazan

Dios ellas aprenden muy rápido

Me dirijo a casa, sonriendo en todo el camino. En serio amo a esas niñas. Ellas siempre me hacen reír e iluminan mi día

Tanto que incluso cuando Trina me pregunto que limpiara sus ojos de las uñas, aun seguia con mi sonrisa

Me rehuse claro está, porque es asqueroso, y trato de amenazarme con decirle a mis padres acerca de cuando Jade y yo fuimos encontradas cojiendo en el cuarto del conserje

Si, nunca les dije sobre eso. Nunca plane que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero aun asi me rehuse. Prefiero estar castigada el resto de mi vida a limpiar los hongos de los pies de Trina

-¿Que contigo? Usualmente siempre cedes cuando te amenazo- Trina gimotea

¿Cómo es que ella es la mayor?

-¡Salte de mi cuarto Trina! No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto. Tengo que arreglarme para ir a esa estúpida cita con Beck- Y aun si tuviera tiempo, no lo haria; pero me quedo esa parte para mi

-Bien, le dire a Jade, que iras a su cita con ex- ella amenaza -A menos…- ella sostiene su pie, poniéndolo cerca de mi cara. Ella no lo levanta mucho. Estoy debajo de sus pie poniéndome los zapatos

El abofeteó su pie

-Asqueroso, Trina. No. Y Jade ya lo sabe, así que eso no va a funcionar-

-¿Jade lo sabe? ¿Y aun estas con vida?-

Ruedo mis ojos -Es para una obra-

-¿Y vas a ir vestida así?-

Miro mi vestimenta. Unos shorts blancos con una camisa negra manga corta. Tengo unas botas negras y unos accesorios dorados para combinar. Casual, pero aun así es una cita. por lo menos es lo que creo -¿Cual es el problema en la manera en cómo me visto?- frunzo el ceño

-Nada-

La ignoro y bajó las escaleras. Ella no sabe de lo que está hablando de todas maneras. Me miro bien.

-¿Vas a algun lado?- mi papá me pregunta a lo rápido que me mira

-Una cita-

-¿Así?-

¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué pasa con mi vestimenta?-

-¿No te quieres ver bien?- el me pregunta

Frunzo el ceño. Pensé que me miraba bien

-¿Como se supone que vas a mantener a Jade interesada si vas a una cita vestida asi?-

Oh

-No voy con Jade- le explico

-¿No?-

-No. No es una cita real. Sikowitz me está haciendo ir a una cita con Beck desde las siete hasta las doce de la noche. De esta manera tendremos mejor química para poder personificar a un esposo y una esposa creíble- digo rápidamente, tratando de descargarlo con mucha informacion asi el no pregunte nada

Si, eso no funcionó

-¿Medianoche? ¿Y que si digo que no puedes quedarte hasta medianoche?- el jadea. Poniéndose en el papel de papá sobreprotector

¿Es en serio?

-Voy a obtener un F si no voy, _Papi_ \- suspiro

-¿Que clase de tarea es?-

Entonces allí, mi mamá viene del garaje y mi papá le chismea. Si, el realmente va y le dice a mi mamá acerca de mi cita con Beck que se supone que es hasta la medianoche

-Es una escuela de artes escénicas, David. ¡Trina tiene que hacer cosas más raras que eso!- ella le rueda los ojos a él, pero a mi me guiña el ojo

Juro que nadie vela por mi como esa mujer lo hace. La amo tanto

No creo que estemos esperando por alguien, pero estoy aliviada por el toque en la puerta

-Yo voy- digo, mientras mis padres continúan discutiendo

Son Jade...y Cat

-Um, ¿Hola?- parpadeo. No recuerdo haber hecho planes, pero okay

-Hey- Jade responde en su tono aburrido

-¡Hola, hola, Tori!- Cat canturrea

Me doy vuelta hacia Cat, decidiendo hablar con la que no está amargada

-Hey, Cat. ¿Que hacen aqui?-

-Mi hermano nos trajo-

-Okay, pero pregunte qué están haciendo aquí, no como fue que llegaron aquí-

-Oh, Jade y o iremos a una cita contigo. Pero no es como una cita doble. Solo nos sentaremos en otra mesa y te veremos…-

-Deja de hablar- Jade le cubre la boca

Cat asiente con la cabeza

Le sonrió a ellas. No me molesta que ellas vengan. De hecho, ¿porque no pensé eso antes? ¡Es una gran idea! Estoy segura de que a mi papá le va a gustar mucho. Pero no más que yo. Ahora que mi novia viene, esta cita con Beck es menos extraña

-Fue un largo viaje, dejame entrar- Jade agrega rudamente

Dios, mi novia no tiene modales. Pero me hago aun lado y las dejó entrar

-¡Hola papá de Tori! ¡Hola mamá de Tori!- Cat canturrea libremente

Mi padres le regresan el saludo, pero ellos me miran a mi como si yo fuer ala que tendría que explicarles acerca de la ...especialidad de ella.

-Cat...dije que dejaras de hablar-

-Oopsie. Lo olvide-

-Déjame ver- me doy vuelta y cierro la puerta -las tendré que llevar- sonrió

-Estoy saliendo con una genio- Jade dice sin expresión alguna

No lo tomo como ofensa. Solo lo dejo ir. Es tiempo de empezar con este show

-Así que, ¿como me veo?- pregunto, dando una pequeña vuelta

-Como el más grande ataque de masa de todos los ataques de masa-

-Que, ¿como?- gimoteo. Estoy vistiendo más que Cat, y estoy mostrando la clavícula igual que Jade, y ¿soy la cabeza de los ataques de masa?

-Tu solo lo haces-

-Cat- miro a mi linda amiga -¿crees que me veo como un ataque de masa?-

Jade le da una mirada asesina a Car, y Cat siendo lo especial que es entendio que Jade quiere que esté de acuerdo con ella, así que ella dice que si, pero simultáneamente ella me dice que no negando con la cabeza

Amo a esta chica

Le saco la lengua a Jade. Obviamente Cat no piensa que estoy vestida como un ataque de masa

Ella me rueda los ojos

-¡Mamá, papá, me voy!- gritó. No le digo adiós a Trina porque...bueno, ella es Trina

-Esperen, tengo una pregunta- mi papa dice

-No- le responde

-En realidad es para Jade-

Jade se tensa un poquito. Ella realmente no trata mucho con mis padres. A ellos ella les cae bien pero no estoy segura y el sentimientos es mutuo. Trato de no tomarlo como una ofensa porque a Jade no le agrada nadie

-Así que, Tori me dijo qe que va a ir a una cita con tu ex… "para una obra"- mi papá hace la comillas en el aire

-Si- Jade dice rechinando los dientes

-Y ¿vas a dejar que se vista asi?-

¿Que?

Jade me da una mirada asesina -Te dije. ¡Ve a cambiarte!-

-¡No!-

Mi papá se empieza a reír. Como si él supiera que me iba a causar problemas. Apuesto a que lo sabía. Apuesto a que lo hizo a propósito. El sabe como es Jade y realmente no necesito esto ahora. Necesito ir yendo porque si no voy a llegar tarde a mi cita.

-¡Mamá!- gritó

-Estoy aquí Tori. No necesitas gritar-

Yo sabia eso, pero no me disculpo. Así de fastidiada estoy

-Te lo puedes llevar al segundo piso- le apunto a mi papa, aun con el es el único "él" en la sala

-Y ¿qué hago con el?-

-¡Nose, hazlo feliz o algo!-

 _-¿Acabas de chulear a tu propia madre?_ \- él sonrió maliciosamente

-¡ _Papi!_ \- exclamó, él tiene razón. Acabo de chulear a mi propia madre

Mi papá mira a mi mama -Holly, creo que nos acaban de dar luz verde para…-

-¡No!- cubro mis oídos, agarro mis llaves y mi cartera y me voy al diablo de aquí. Si Jade y Cat quieren venir, será mejor que me sigan

Ellas lo hacen. Jade se sienta al frente. Cat en el asiento trasero. Y como siempre, le puse el cinturón y ella se lo quito.

Bien. No es como que yo vaya a salir volando por el parabrisas si tenemos algún accidente.

Cuando llegamos a una luz roja, Jade puso su mano en mis piernas y repentinamente recuerdo que la última vez que ella hizo eso fue cuando quiera agarra mi teléfono...el cual había puesto entre mis piernas. Le dije que no puede tocarme cuando estoy manejando; que ella podría causar un accidente y ella me pregunto que si podía tocarme cuando estuviéramos en una luz roja

Estamos en una luz roja. Y su mano va subiendo

Oh Dios, qué hago, qué hago, qué hago...

Después de un pensamiento rápido, me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacer. Me inclino un poquito y susurro -¿Realmente quieres ponerme toda calientes antes de mi cita con Beck?-

Ella retira su mano y me da una mirada asesina. Le sonrió maliciosamente

Gane

Llegue hacia Beck. El está a tiempo. Son las 6:58pm y el esta esperando afuera de Nozu. Aceptado, esto es para una calificación, pero aun así...gana puntos

-¿Deberíamos?- él me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo, luchando contra unas y dientes para no darme la vuelta y mirar lo cabreada que ha de estar Jade en estos momentos

No sentamos en la barra, aun cuando no somos lo suficientemente mayores para beber alcohol. A lo rápido que me siento Jade pasa por mi lado tocándome, siendo seguida or Cat

Ella lo hizo a propósito y gruñó ante la vista de su espalda...por un largo momento. Porque no puedo hacer nada ante la visa del movimiento de sus caderas. ¿Jade algunas vez solo podría caminar normal? o ¿Tiene que provocar a todos los lugares que va?

-Así que, ¿eres bi?-

-¿Que?- chillo, devolviéndole mi atención a Beck. Es la segunda vez que alguien me hace esa pregunta, y es la segunda vez que soy tomado con la guardia baja

-Te vi mirando a la chica de allá- él apunta

Casi le digo que no estaba mirado a nadie, pero luego me doy cuenta hacia donde él estaba apuntando -¿Jade?- le frunzo el ceño

-¿La conoces?- le pregunta

Oh, ya lo entendi. El está actuando como si nos acabáramos de conocer

-Oh, Beck, Sikowitz dijo que teníamos que salir en una cita. El nunca dijo que teníamos que pretender que no nos conocíamos-

-Tienes toda la razón- el me sonrie

Luego mi teléfono suena. Ruedo mis ojos cuando veo el nombre

Jodido Danny

-¿Es en serio?- murmuró. ¿Qué podría querer?

-¿Es Jade?- Beck pregunta

Le frunzo el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza. Porque diablos él creería que Jade me esta llamando? Estamos en el mismo restaurante. ¿Porque ella necesitaría hablarme?

Me doy vuelta en mi asiento, y veo que Jade tiene su teléfono en la mano. Okay, esa es una pequeña coincidencia pero aun así…

-Así que…- digo, tratando de entrar en esta cosa de cita

-Así que..- repite

-¿Dime todo lo que tengo que saber sobre Beck Oliver?-

Beck se ríe de mi

-¿Que?- hago un puchero

-¿Es esa la línea que utilizas en una cita?-

-No salgo mucho a citas- me encojo de hombros

-Bueno...-

Mi teléfono suena, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Beck iba a decir

Es un mensaje de Melissa. Miro arriba, buscándola, pero no la veo. Luego ella me manda otro mensaje diciendome que deberia de dejar de buscarla. Ella es una buena espía, es decir yo no la voy a espiar

Ruedo mis ojos y dejo mi teléfono en la mesa; solo en caso de que alguien decida llamarme

-¿Era esa Jade?-

-No- le frunzo el ceño a Beck. Dios, ¿porque él sigue preguntando lo mismo?

No lo puedo creer. Mi teléfono está sonando...otra vez. Realmente estoy considerando en apagarlo hasta que esta cita termine, pero cuando que es mi papa

-¿Donde esta Jade?- Beck pregunta sospechosamente, mientras yo pongo el teléfono en mi oído. Puedo ignorar a Danny a Melissa, pero no puedo ignorar a mi padre

Pero el tono de Beck me hace darme vuelta para ver donde esta Jade. Pero ella se ha ido

Raro. Pero no es mi mayor preocupación

-¿Hola?- respondo

-¿Porque te tomo tanto responde?-

-Estoy en una cita. Tu sabes eso, Papá-

Beck se burla -Dile a Jade que deje de interrumpir nuestra cita-

-¡No estoy hablando con Jade!- le siseo cubriendo parte de mi boca

-Claro que no lo estas- el me dice al mismo tiempo en que mi papá me pregunta si le estoy escuchando

-Si papa, pero estoy ocupada…-

-¿Estas muy ocupada para mi?-

Alejo mi teléfono un poco y ruedo los ojos

-No es así y lo sabes. Pero si sigo jugando, puedo reprobar…-

Abruptamente, Beck me quita el teléfono de la mano

-¡Hey!- exclamó, tratando de recuperar mi teléfono

Pero él fácilmente lo quita de mi alcance

-Jade, deja de interrumpir nuestra cita. ¡No seas egoista!-

Se el momento exacto en que mi papá le respondió a Beck porque sus ojos se abren como platos y su boca cae abierta

-Es para ti- el susurra, dándome el teléfono con las dos manos temblando

¡No quiero eso!

Pero lo tomo

-¿ _Papi?_ -

- _Ese es el muchacho con quien sales. Ese irrespetuoso pedazo de…_ -

- _Papi_ , bajale- me levanto, yendome de la mesa. Alguien acaba de empezar con el karaoke, y ella suena increíble, pero no tengo el tiempo para detenerme y mirar. Mi para esta hablando tan rápido que apenas puedo entenderle

 _-¿Quien se cree que es? ¿Agarrandote el teléfono así?-_

- _Papi_ , para. El no queria quitarme el teléfono de esa manera. El creyo que tu eras Jade, ¿Okay?- le respondo, pero el no esta escuchando. El continúa como si yo no hubiera dicho nada

 _-¿Necesitas que me aparezca? Ya voy-_

-No, papá. No necesito que vengas. Beck es un buen chico-

- _No me importa que digas que es un buen chico, porque no lo es. Se le nota. Puedo leer a la gente, como a un libro. Eso es lo que hacen los policías. Así es como me gano la vida-_

Ruedo mis ojos. Eso no tiene sentido -Asi que porque eres un policia me puedes decir qué clase de persona es el por medio del teléfono. ¿Es eso lo que me estas diciendo?- le pregunto incredulamente

 _-Si, eso es lo que te digo-_ el dice tercamente

-Oh por Dios, ¿Dónde está mamá?-

 _-¿Porque?-_

-¿Porque? ¿Porque quiero hablar con ella? Por eso es-

-¿Quieres hablar con ella? Estas hablando conmigo. _Hablame_ -

 _-¡No, no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Quiero hablar con mi Mami!_ \- le grito

-Okay, okay, tal vez fui un poquito muy duro- él finalmente acepta. El usualmente acepta cuando me irrito tanto que preguntó por mi mamá

-¿Tal vez?- me burla

-Si, tal vez. Y aun no me sigue cayendo bien el. Es mejor que mantenga sus manos para el mismo- él murmura

-Jade está aquí. El seguramente lo hará- le digo antes de cortar

Cuando salgo del baño mis oídos son asaltados por una voz extremadamente fuerte haciendo cosas locas. Esta vez miro

Y Oh. Mi. Dios. ¡Es Cat!...¡la que suena así! Yo se que ella puede actuar. Y he escuchado sus pequeños doo-wops unas cuantas veces pero no tenía idea de que fuera tan buena!

-Acercate un poquito más. acercate un poquito mas baby, baby…- ella empieza a cantar y una segunda voz armoniza con la de ella y ella empieza a acercarse a Jade. Esperen…¿Jade? ¿Jade está haciendo la armonización?

Oh wow

Al unísono, ellas empiezan a moverse sus caderas de lado a lado y tengo que decir, mis ojos se mueven juntos con las caderas de Jade. Amo esas cosas.

-Si, tu eres mi baby y te hare loca esta noche- ellas cantan juntas, pero Jade me guiña el ojo

Oh Dios, me sonrojo profundamente antes de correr a mi asiento pero que me estoy sintiendo inestable

A lo rápido que me siento junto a Beck, noto que el parece un poco incomodo, pero un tipo de incomodidad triste y me siento mal por el. Tengo que recordar que el probablemente está herido. Quiero decir, Jade rompió con él así de la nada por una tonta discusión. No es como que ambos hayan estado de acuerdo con separarse.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, me inclino un poquito hacia el asi puede oírme debido a la música

El me mira directamente a los ojos y frunce el ceño -¿Estoy bien? ¿Tu papá va a venir?-

Me tomo un segundo entenderlo, y luego los dos estallamos en risas

-Okay, hagamos esto- digo mientras dejo salir mi ultima risa

-¿Hacer que?-

-Cita. No mencionar a Jade para nada. Solo tu y yo- le ofrezco mi mano -¿Trato?-

El tomo mi mano -Trato-

-¿Así que cuál es tu color favorito?-

El se ríe otra vez

-¿Que?-

-Puedo decir que no sales mucho en citas. Azul-

-No soy tu abucheo-

-Dije azul. ¿No me preguntaste por mi color favorito?-

Me golpeo la cara con la mano

-Oh, Cierto. Oops-

-Así que, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?- el me pregunta

No me toma mucho responderle. Antes era amarillo, pero lo cambié recientemente -Azul- respondo. Pero eso suena muy elusivo. Porque no es un azul típico. Así que trato de explicarme -bueno, es como un tipo de azulado, grisáceo, verdoso-

Beck rueda los ojos

-¿Que?-

-No mencionar a Jade, ¿recuerdas? Esa es tu regla-

-No lo hice..-

-Azulado, grisáceo, verdoso me suena como a un color de ojos-

-¿Whuh?- y luego eso me golpea. Azulado, grisáceo, verdoso.

Los ojos de Jade. Ese es mi color favorito

-Estoy tan perdida- gruñó, dejando caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa

El se rie de mi, pero no me molesto. Si yo fuera él, me estaría riendo

El me palmea la espalda -Animate Tori, es tiempo de ordenar la comida-

Levanto mi cabeza y ordeno, y sorpresivamente nuestra cita está yendo bien. Sikowitz sabe lo que está haciendo porque ahora me siento mas comoda con Beck. Solo necesitamos un tiempo uno a uno. Me ayuda a recordar que el es mi amigo

Nuestra conversación va fácil en las últimas cuatro horas. Son las 11pm y casi no tenemos de qué hablar. Así que solo ordenamos mas comida. No porque tengamos hambre, pero así tenemos algo que hacer

-Okay, okay ya se de que podemos hablar- digo repentinamente una vez que nuestra comida llega

-¿Cómo es que tu vas a comer esto cuando tienes usar esos?- le quitó el cubierto y le apuntó a los palillos

-Porque soy Americano, ahora dame mi cubierto-

-Eres canadiense-

-Oh, cierto-

Nos empezamos a reír. Repentinamente él intenta quitarme el tener pero me alejo. El casi lo toma. Sus brazos son un poquito más grandes que los míos. Así que en un acto de desesperación me siento en ellos

-¿En serio?- él jadea

-En serio- confirmó

-Eres mala- el me sonríe finalmente tomando los palillos -de acuerdo, ensename como usarlos y ya-

¡Wepa!

Me siento derecha, cambian a modo de enseñanza. Antes de llegar a HA, eso era lo que quería hacer. Una maestra

Le enseñe como usar los palillos, dejando que el copiara mis movimientos. El lo trato un poco, no hasta que uno de sus palillos se cayera y junto con él el rollo de sushi

Niego con la cabeza y le quitó la comida

-¡Oh, vamos Tori!-

-No, tu vamos Beck- le remedo -ahora, dame tu mano-

El lo hace y le pongo los palillos. Luego físicamente le enseno como tomarlos y cómo se supone que debe ir cada dedo en el movimiento de los palillos para que sea capaz de poder tomar la comida. Algunas personas son más rápidas que otras

Le toma un poco de tiempo, pero eventualmente el tiene las tecnicas básicas, y por fin puede tomar un rollo de sushi y llevarlo a su boca

-¡Si!- los dos hablamos al unísono, y chocamos los cinco con ambas manos

-¿Sabes que Tori?-

-¿Que?-

-Me divertí mucho contigo esta noche- él dice con un pequeña sonrisa

-Yo también- estoy de acuerdo -realmente estoy feliz de haber venido-

-Lo mismo digo. Deberíamos de hacerlo otra vez-

-La mierda que no deberían-

Tengo un poco de pipi en los shorts. La voz detrás de mi, salió de la nada. Y definitivamente se a quien le pertenece

-¡Jade!- exclamó

-La cita terminó- ella nos da una mirada asesina a ambos

-Son las 11:59. Aun tengo un minuto- Beck dice. Luego el se inclina y me besa -tuve un buen momento Tori- el me dice

No tengo una respuesta. Solo trague duro. Porque se que, yo se, que voy a morir

Beck le sonríe a Jade -Okay, ahora la cita terminó-


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Recuerden que cuando Jade dice Tori se esta refiriendo a su conciencia

Capítulo 14

~~Jade~~

-¿Estas listas para irte, bebe? - le pregunto a Vega como si no me importara ni un poco que mi ex haya puesto sus labios en los de ella. Me está tomando los mejores esfuerzos de actuar, pero no le voy a dar la satisfacción de saber lo mucho que me ha cabreado.

Odio que me digan que hacer, incluso cuando es subliminalmente. Y puedo decir que Beck está pinchando eso. Así yo no lo voy a hacer. Me rehúso

Mis pensamientos son reafirmados cuando Beck frunce el ceño en confusión

-¿Eso es todo? - le pregunta

Vega se mira como si ella fuera a hacer la misma pregunta, pero yo frunzo mis cejas como si estuviera confundida. Como si ellos fueran los que están haciendo una cosa rara.

-¿Que? - chasqueó cuando ellos me siguen mirando fijamente

-Acabo de besar a tu "novia" - Beck responde, poniendo entre comillas la palabra novia

Le doy otra mirada de confusión y hago una seña entre ellos dos -¿No[MV1] [MV2] estaban en una cita? -

-Bueno, sí, pero…-

-Vega besa en la primera cita- le interrumpo con un encogimiento de hombros

-¡No lo hago! - mi novia replica

Uh, si lo hace. Y se lo recuerdo

-¿No recuerdas nuestra primera cita, babe? - pregunto; tomando su cartera porque ella parece no entender lo de que ya es tiempo de irnos. No solo porque Nozu está por cerrar si no que porque yo también ya estoy lista para irme

-Yo…- ella se detiene allí, incapaz de negarlo como si ella estuviera pensando en la cita doble que tuvimos con Bolsa de mierda y la pelirroja. Allí hubo muchos besos. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, creo que moje mis bragas en nuestro camino hacia el sanitario.

-E incluso antes de eso- continuó, caminando cerca de ella invadiendo su espacio personal -no recuerdas que terminaste en mi cama, desnuda, ¿en tu primer día de escuela en HA? -

-Yo…- ella se hace para atrás, tratando de crear algún tipo de distancia entre nosotras. Solamente para ser lo torpe que es ella, casi pierde el equilibrio. La sostengo, tomando de la camisa con una mano y jalándola hacia mí. Ella está frente a mi cara, nuestras narices están apenas se están rozando.

-Cuidado- murmuró roncamente. Luego besó sus labios rápidamente antes de dejarla ir

Su cara está roja, probablemente un poquito desconcertada, pero más que todo avergonzada. Ella no me puede mirar a los ojos. Ella no puede mirar a Beck a los ojos. Ella no puede mirar a nadie a los ojos porque ella es incapaz de negarlo. El hecho de que ella termino en mi cama, desnuda el primer día en que nos conocimos. Que si no cogimos. Allí hay demasiada sugerencia de que si lo hicimos.

También está este sentimiento persistente en mi cabeza. Estoy muy segura de que Tori me está haciendo sentir inquieta. Sé que el comentario era para lastimar a Beck en muchas maneras, pero sé que terminare afectando a Vega. Básicamente, le acabo de llamar una puta rompe hogares; porque honestamente, ¿quién duerme con la novia de alguien que apenas y la conoce en el primer día? No creo que una chica de Northbridge llegue a caer tan bajo

Pero empujo ese sentimiento de culpa a un lado. No me importa si la avergüenzo. Siento como si ella necesita ser castigada también. Sí, me di cuenta de que ella no beso a Beck. El la beso a ella; pero, yo le dije a ella como me siento sobre que ella sea tan jodidamente amigable todo el tiempo. Si ella hubiera sido menos toca sentimientos con él, quizás él no se hubiera sentido cómodo con besarla en primer lugar

Después de darme un poco de auto psiquiatría para dejar de lado la culpa, me giro hacia Beck -Seriamente, si un beso fue todo lo que pudiste obtener de mi novia en tu primera y última cita, entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme- con eso, hago mi camino fuera de Nozu, ni siquiera molestarme en mirar si ellos me estaban siguiendo. Sé que alguien lo está haciendo. Incluso si el restaurante no estuviera cerrando, sé que me estarían siguiendo

Casi llego al carro de Vega cuando escucho la voz de Beck llamándome -¡Aún estábamos saliendo en su primer día de escuela en HA! - el exclama

¡Por fin! Pensé que él nunca iba a entender eso

Me giro hacia el encarando -Y…-

-¿Estás diciendo que me engañaste? - el me pregunta incrédulamente

Él es tan arrogante que capaz de hacerme reconsiderar en poner mis manos sobre él. Es como si él creyera que no hay manera de que yo lo engañara, como si él fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para cachar…

El pasa una mano por su cabello y se da vuelta así él puede mirar a Vega; no hay duda de que él le está dando una mirada de pregunta, pero ella no lo mira. Ella un no lo puede ver a la cara; no cuando ella deja salir una disculpa, con genuinas lágrimas en sus ojos

La chica sabe cómo llorar, le daré esa

El gira su rostro hacia mi -¡No te creo! - declara

-No me importa-

Esa no fue una respuesta calculada de mi parte. Esa fue la primera cosa que salió de mi boca porque no me importa si el me cree o no. Seriamente me importa una puta mosca

Él parpadea

-Tu…- el me apunta, pero no puede terminar. Su cara cae al instante. El parece totalmente destrozado y ese cambio me da satisfacción.

¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo? Amo a Beck, ¿verdad? Estoy saliendo con Vega para tener a Beck de regreso y estar juntos esta vez, pero no sé...solo quiero romperlo por besar a mi novia. Quiero joderlo mentalmente mal que tengas problemas de confianza. Que quede con miedo de volver a tener una relación porque está tan paranoico de volver a terminar herido. Quiero que el dude ante el hecho de tener intimidad; que dude de él y de sus habilidades sobre complacer a una mujer. Quiero que se convierta en un puto marica con baja autoestima. Quiero que él se sienta inservible

También tengo las ansias de herirlo físicamente, pero yo siempre he sido una gran fanática del daño psicológico en personas. Esas heridas quedan por más tiempo. Y en mi mente en se lo merece. Tal vez la próxima vez él piense antes de poner sus estúpidos labios sobre los de mi novia.

Repentinamente en toma mi mano, llevándome lejos del rango auditivo de todos.

-¿Que? - chasqueo una vez que nos detenemos

-¡Me pediste que te demostrara mi fidelidad y luego me sales con esto! - el hace un gesto hacia el carro de Vega

Y ahora lo entiendo; no era la arrogancia que le hacía creer que yo no lo podía engañar. Es una promesa que le hice a él. Y me empiezo a sentir un poquito mal

Antes de que empezáramos a salir hace ocho meses atrás, le dije que no me importaba eso de salir con alguien. Él fue tan persisten así que le deje acercarse a mí. No me iba a ir a dormir con él, no a menos que me demostrara su fidelidad primero. Le dije que los chicos solo estaban interesando en coger, que, si él no tenía lo suficiente de su novia, que él se iría a algún otro lado para obtenerlo y que yo no estaba para esas mierdas. El asumió de que yo estaba dañada por algún otro chico así que no cuestiono mi manera de pensar. Ellos siempre la línea de "No soy es tipo de chico"

Así que Beck, como otros chicos antes que él, me pregunto cuánto tiempo le tomaría demostrarme su fidelidad; le di la respuesta que les doy. Un año.

Es un increíble, ridículo largo tiempo para un loco adolescente hormonal esperar por sexo; pero no estaba esperando consentimiento. Como dije, no me importaba esa cosa de salir con alguien. Quería que ellos se fueran, y ellos lo hacían

Pero Beck no lo hizo. Él estuvo de acuerdo

Al principio pensé que era algún tipo de truco, que él iba a intentar persuadirme para tener sexo al mes o dos meses después que empezáramos a salir. Pero él no lo hizo; y él se mantuvo hasta el final. Él se mantuvo leal a mí por ocho meses, a lo mucho que puedo decir, y ahora parece ser como si lo hice esperar por mí; que ahora yo soy la que no se pudo mantener fiel y quedarme en mis pantalones

-Si siempre has tenido esto por las chicas hubieras dicho algo, así no hubiera gastado mi tiempo- Beck espeto

¿Oh así que ahora soy una pérdida de tiempo, huh? Y simple como eso ya no siento lastima por él. Quiero herirlo de nuevo, por besar a mi novia, por pensar que salir conmigo fue una pérdida de tiempo…

-No me gustan las chicas- ruedo mis ojos como si la idea fuera realmente absurda, sin olvidar el hecho de que estoy saliendo con una chica -lo que pasa con Vega es que es muy talentosa con sus manos...y su lengua- agrego después de pensar un poco sobre eso -nadie me ha hecho sentir en la manera en que ella lo hace. Nunca. - respondo con un toque de vulnerabilidad al final. Así puedo parecer honesta y no que solo estoy siendo vengativa con mi respuesta. Luego me repongo, como si no quisiera que le me viera toda decaída -quiero decir, puedo prescindir con el sudor y esas cosas…- murmuró; forzando mi voz a sonar despreocupada y con un toque de asco

-Tu no sudas- él dice rápidamente. Y puedo ver un poquito de esperanza en sus ojos. Es fue una buena señal

Me encojo, para hacer el movimiento final -Vega me hace sudar. Es asqueroso, pero puedo lidiar con eso ella hace que valga la pena. Todo el tiempo- prácticamente gimo el final, como si estuviera recordando algunos de esos "momentos" en este instante

Puedo ver el efecto inmediato de mis palabras en Beck. Cuando dije que nadie me había hecho sentir en la manera en que Vega lo hacía, él sabe que lo estoy incluyendo en esa ecuación; básicamente diciéndole que Vega es mejor calentando que él. Su ego acaba de tener un golpe tan duro que espero que el trate y se arrastre debajo de una roca

Pero él no lo hace. El saca rápidamente su escudo. La negación.

-Estas mintiendo- él me dice -solo quieres lastimarme, pero eso no va a funcionar-

Ruedo mis ojos. Hombre, él es terco como el infierno, pero puedo verlo. Él está entiendo de a poquito. El me cree, pero él no se va a permitir aceptarlo.

Quiero empujarlo más lejos, agregar unas pocas líneas más; pero esta escena ya termino. Añadir algo mas podría matar todo. Él se daría cuenta. Él es casi buen actor como yo.

Casi

-¿Me puedo ir ya? Se supone que tengo que llevar a mi novia a su casa a la una- no espero por una respuesta antes de dirigirme al carro de Vega

Escucho unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de él, pero no me doy vuelta. Solo sigo.

Una vez que estoy cerca del carro de Vega, me sorprendo cuando trato de abrir la puerta del pasajero. Tiene seguro. No solo eso, pero jodida Melissa está en el asiento del pasajero, mi asiento.

Ella me mira rápidamente y le da unas palmaditas a Vega en el hombro; luego apuntó a la ventana, hacia mí. Mi novia ella un pequeño vistazo, y cuando se da cuenta de que soy yo, ella apunta al asiento trasero, al espacio vacío cerca de Cat…atrás. Lo que ella quiere decir que me siente atrás

No hay una jodida manera de que lo haga

Camino hacia el lado del conductor y golpeó su ventana. Ella me ignora la primera vez, as que golpeó otra vez, con más urgencia

Juro, esta chica…

-¿Que? - ella murmura, finalmente mirándome

Hago una señal con mis dedos para que ella baje el vidrio

Ella parece ser que no lo hará, pero luego Melissa le dice algo y ella rueda los ojos antes de hacerlo

Le doy una mirada asesina a la pelirroja. Nadie le pregunto por su jodida ayuda. ¡Puedo tratar con Vega por mi jodida cuenta!

-¿Que? - ella repite, dándome esa intensa mirada. Ella está realmente cabreada. No sé por qué. Yo fui la que tuvo que sentarse a ver a mi novia coquetear con mi ex por cinco malditas horas

-¿Cuál es tu problema? - siseo, mis ojos destellando peligrosamente. Si ella puede estar cabreada, yo le voy a ensenar un puto lívido

-¡No soy una puta! - ella me grita, ni siquiera un poquito intimidada

No voy a mentir; es casi me dejo fuera un poquito, pero solo un pequeño poquito

Le doy un vistazo -Nadie dijo que lo eras-

-¡Tú le dijiste a Beck que me acosté contigo el día que te conocí! -

-Lo hiciste- miró rápidamente a Cat y a Melissa, esperando a que Vega recuerde no desmantelar nuestra obra. Pero ella no necesita que se lo recuerde

Ella abre la puerta de golpe, y salta del carro, apuntándome con su dedo

Retrocedo un poquito, pero solo así no soy golpeada por la puerta

 _Si, como no_

Jodete, Tori

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que se lo tenías que decir a él! - ella grita aún más fuerte, ahora apuntando detrás de ella, en una dirección general donde Beck estaba -¡y no solo se lo dijiste a él! Se lo dijiste a todos en Nozu; ¡a personas que ni siquiera conozco! -

Y con todo ese enojo, y todo ese cabreamiento, allí hay indudablemente una herida también. Ella está realmente mal sobre esto, sobre ser referida a una puta. No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para preguntarle porque le molesta tanto porque recuerdo como se pone mi novia cuando está enojada. Ella empieza a gritar, y luego el español comienza a volar, y luego no sé qué mierdas está diciendo así que no sé cómo calmarla, o si incluso estoy diciendo las cosas correctas para calmarla…

Es mejor para toda esta mierda antes de que todo eso empiece a salir

-Babe- digo, acercándome a ella, pero ella se aleja de mi

-¿¡Que!?, ¡Jade! ¿¡Que!?- ella chasquea

Si, ella es buena y cabreada

Y es malditamente caliente como el infierno

 _¡Concentración Jade!_

Tori tiene razón. No puedo pensar en lo caliente que es mi novia en estos momentos. Tengo que calmarla. Ahora. Antes de que ella empiece con toda su cosa de español cuando esta cabreada

Tomo un paso hacia ella para tratar de agarrarla otra vez. Ella me sigue dando esa mirada asesina, pero no se aleja esta vez.

Progreso. Bueno.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos meñiques y trato de mirarla directo a los ojos, pero ella evita el contacto visual -Cuando dije eso, no pensé en cómo eso se escucharía-

 _Si lo hiciste_

¡Cállate, Tori!

-Solo quería herirlo por besar a mi novia- soy capaz de terminar, a pesar de mi discusión con mi conciencia

Vega no me responde; ella aún sigue sin mirarme, solo mira fijamente a un punto al lado de mi cabeza. Ella aún está enojada. Tengo el sentimiento de que, si no estuviera sosteniendo su dedo meñique ahora, ella tendría los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Una postura de defensa

Ella está realmente, realmente, mal

Suspiro profundamente y dejo su caer su meñique. A lo rápido que hago eso ella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho

Tal y como lo pensé; pero trato de que ella no me moleste mientras tomo su cara con ambas manos

-Babi, mírame- le ordenó suavemente

Ella exhaló pesadamente antes de parpadear un par de veces para conectar su vista con la mía

-Lo siento- digo simplemente -realmente lo siento para lastimarte de esa manera-

Ella sorbe y realmente me doy cuenta de lo malo que es esto. Esas lágrimas no son falsas

Tener una novia es más difícil de lo que pensé que seria. Quiero decir, Beck no hubiera llorado si le hubiera llamado puto indirectamente. Y quiero explicarle eso, que soy nueva en esto

-Tu eres mi primer novia- empiezo. Ella parpadea yo sé que ella sabe exactamente lo que estoy a punto de decir. Es como un deja vu porque ella iba a decir lo mismo hace unos días atrás. Estoy segura de eso. Ella nunca lo terminó, exclamando que mi belleza la había distraído, y fui dejada preguntándome qué era lo que ella iba a decirme, pero ahora lo sé. Ahora entiendo lo que ella estaba tratando de decirme, porque me encuentro esperando para decir lo mismo -voy a cometer muchos errores- continuo -pero trabaja conmigo. Lo haré bien eventualmente- alego

Ella asiente con la cabeza

Jalo su cabeza cerca de la mía, depositando un beso dudoso en sus labios, porque no sé si ella se va a alejar. Ella no lo hace, y la besó dos veces más

-No lo volveré hacer- el susurro -lo prometo-

-¿Lo dices enserio, Jade? - ella solloza

Asiento con mi cabeza

-Okay- ella susurra de regreso, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello invitándome a abrazarla

No soy del tipo que abraza, pero lo hago todo sin ningún miedo

-¿Me perdonas? - pregunto. Mis brazos están alrededor de su cintura antes de deslizar mi mano debajo de su camisa. Haciendo círculos pequeños en su espalda baja. Se lo mucho que le gusta que haga eso

Ella suspira y asiente con la cabeza mientras se empieza a relajar sobre mí. Incluso ella presiona su cara contra mi cuello.

La apretó fuerte contra mí, lo más cerca que puedo tenerla. Dios. Se siente bien no tenerla enojada conmigo. Demasiado bien. ¿Dios, que está pasando conmigo? Contrólate Jade. Di algo rudo o algo

-Babe-

-¿Hmm? -

-Dile a Melissa que se quite de mi asiento- sí, no es lo mejor, pero lo hice.

-No- ella se ríe contra mi cuello

-No me estoy sentando en el asiento trasero- respondo desafiante

Ella se retira un poco, sus manos están en mis hombros mientras que la mía sigue haciendo círculos en su espalda -No te va a matar- ella me dice

Niego con la cabeza -No lo estoy haciendo-

-¿Por qué no? - ella me pregunta, con burla y destellos en sus ojos. Es difícil de creer que ella era la que estaba cabreadísima hace cinco minutos atrás. Y a lo caliente que se mira cuando esta cabreada, ella no se mira nada mal sonriendo como tonta.

En un impulso me inclino y la beso. Trato de no pensar como esto no es parte del "acto de novia" que estamos haciendo; qué estoy besando a Vega porque quiero besarla

Ella es la primera en retirarse -No puedes besarme cuando quieres salirte con la tuya, no es justo-

Parpadeo estúpidamente. ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

Repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte bocinazo. Proviene del carro de Vega porque la pelirroja está presionando su mano en la bocina. No hay dudas que es para obtener nuestra atención porque se quiere ir a casa. Luego recuerdo. Tengo que preguntar para tener mi asiento de regreso

Le gruño a la pelirroja en mi asiento. No recuerdo que ella haya llegado con nosotras, ¿así que porque mierdas le tenemos que dar un aventón a casa?

-Jade, déjame ir- Vega bosteza, sus manos se deslizan quedando sobre las mías. Es como si ella se acabara de dar cuenta de que ya es tarde -Todas estamos cansadas. Solo mira a Cat- vuelve a bostezar

Miro de reojo al asiento trasero y ruedo los ojos. Cat está dormida, la mitad de su cuerpo está en el asiento mientras que su cabeza casi está tocando el suelo.

Y pensé que Amber era una durmiente salvaje

Vega jala un poquito mis manos, tratando de que la deje ir; pero no la dejo ir. No me importa que tan cansadas están todas. No la voy a dejar hasta que obtenga mi jodido asiento

-Dile que se quite de mi asiento- demandó

-Jade…- Vega gimotea, tallando sus ojos. Ella tiene demasiado sueño

-Te puedo tener aquí toda la noche- le respondo, demostrándole absolutamente nada de lastima

-Okay, Okay, espera- ella cede

Cuando la dejó ir, ella se acerca a su carro y se inclina en la ventana para susurrarle algo a Melissa en el oído. Yo estoy muy ocupada admirando el trasero de mi novia que casi me pierdo la manera en que la pelirroja sonríe antes de mirarme expectante-mente

-¿Que le acabas de decir? - miro de manera sospechosa a mi novia

Ella se mete al carro, cierra la puerta de golpe y saca la cabeza por la ventana antes de responderme -Le dije que te diera tu asiento de vuelta…-

-Si es así entonces porque ella no se ha…-

Vega levanta un dedo -Si…-

Muevo mi cabeza a un lado, quedando cara a cara con mi novia -Sí que, Vega- bruno

Ella se inclina y me besa suavemente -Si se lo preguntas de buena manera-

-Y la mierda que quiero-

Ella me besa otra vez, un beso rápido -Entonces siéntate en el asiento trasero, _Mami_ -

Le frunzo el ceño -Me estas castigando- le acusó -pensé que me habías perdonado-

Ella rueda los ojos y me niega con la cabeza -Preguntar amablemente por tu asiento no es un castigo, Jade-

 _Realmente no lo es, Jade_

Vete a la mierda, Tori

Aun así, camino al lado del asiento del pasajero y toco la ventana. Cuando la baja, inclino mi cabeza un poquito en dirección hacia Melissa -Podrías por favor irte a la mierda de mi asiento-

La pelirroja rueda los ojos, pero se empieza a levantar

-Siéntate- escucho que Vega ordena, y en dado caso de que Melissa no le fuera hacer caso a mi novia, esta puso su mano en el brazo de Melissa

-Vamos Icky, ella dijo por favor. Eso es bueno para ella- la pelirroja ruega en mi favor, probablemente por esta cansada y lista para irse

-Si, Vega, dije por favor- agrego

Mi novia niega con la cabeza y me enarca una ceja

¡Bien!

-Melissa, podrías sentarte allí-

La pelirroja mira a Vega, y mi novia asiente con la cabeza

En lugar de salir del carro, la pelirroja salta al asiento trasero. Probablemente para yo no la pateara "accidentalmente" cuando pasara por mi lado. Galleta inteligente porque no voy a mentir, estaba planeando en hacerle algo como eso

Fuimos a dejar a Cat primero, luego a la pelirroja. Para ese entonces, son cerca de la una y media y Vega sigue bostezando. No me sorprende. Ella se va a la cama temprano, cerca de las diez a más tardar. Así que, sé que ella está exhausta. A este punto, no puedo confiar en que ella no se duerma mientras maneja, así que hago que cambiemos

Ella protestó al principio, pero luego le prometí que usaría el cinturón de seguridad todo el tiempo y ella se dio por vencida. Ella es muy fácil algunas veces.

Para el tiempo en que llegamos a mi casa, son las dos y ella casi suena dormida. No hay manera de que le deje manejar a su casa

-Babe- le llamó, moviendo su hombro suavemente

-¿Hmm? - ella bosteza abiertamente

-Deberías de quedarte a pasar la noche-

-¿Huh? -

-No puedes manejar así. Estas demasiado cansada. Para el tiempo en que llegues a tu casa serán las dos y media de la mañana. De todas, maneras en pocas horas tendrás que manejar para recogerme-

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Como si estuviera confirmando un punto. Pero no dice nada más. Solo parpadea un poquito y bosteza aún más. Ella realmente está fuera de servicio.

-Llama a tu papa- le ordenó -dile que te quedaras aquí-

Ella parpadea un par de veces más, tratando de levantarse lo suficiente para buscar su teléfono

Voy a su cartera y le doy el teléfono

-Gracias- ella arrastra sus palabras

-No lo menciones-

Ella sostiene el teléfono en sus manos como si no supieras qué hacer con él; realmente, es como si ella no supiera que es eso en realidad.

-Lo haré yo, babe- niego con la cabeza y se lo quito. Luego busco entre sus contactos y encuentro "Papa" y marco

Cuando el responde, presiono el teléfono en la oreja de Vega

La voz de su padre la despertó casi por completo que ella toma el teléfono

-¿Papa? Me voy a quedar con Jade...no estoy siendo obligada...no estoy drogada. estoy cansada...porque no puedo manejar de regreso a casa, podría quedarme dormida mientras manejo! ¡si...si...no.…yo sé...yo sé...yo sé...Papi! -

Sonrió un poquito ante su sobreprotección. Eso es hasta que ella me da el teléfono. Eso me borra la sonrisa de la cara inmediatamente

-Aquí- ella dice simplemente

Parpadeo mientras ella me empuja el teléfono. Así que lo tomo.

-¿Hola? -

-Jade, es el Sr. Vega-

Ya se eso

-Que puedo hacer por usted Sr. Vega? - pregunto, tratando de mantener mi voz en calma y en confianza

-Nada. Solo quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera contigo y no con alguien más. Sé que cuidaras de mi pequeña niña. Porque te preocupas por ella, ¿verdad? -

-Correcto-

-Y nunca dejarías que algo le pasara, ¿verdad? -

-Correcto-

-Y tú nunca te aprovecharías de ella, ¿verdad? -

Trago duro -Correcto-

-Bien, porque si algo le pasara a mi pequeña niña, yo no sabría qué hacer, ¿lo sabes? -

Mi corazón se salta un latido, pero aún soy capaz de responderle

-Correcto- digo

-Buenas noches, Jay-

-Correcto- respondo, incapaz de decir algo más. Estoy seriamente asustada. Mi mano está sudando malditamente. Y mi corazón, está palpitando muy fuerte en mi pecho. Mierda

Cálmate, Jade. Solo cálmate. No es como si él te estuviera amenazando.

Repito ese mensaje en mi cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de que mi cuerpo comience a escuchar a mi mente ordenarle

Aun así, estoy un poquito agitada. Miro a mi novia, esperando a que ella no vaya a molestarme con la conversación corazón a corazón que tuve con su padre, pero sus ojos están cerrados. Ella se perdió de toda la cosa

-¡Vega, levántate! - chasqueo, envidiando su calma mientras que yo probablemente no obtendré ninguna hora de sueño

-No estoy dormida- ella murmura; luego bosteza por centésima vez en la noche -¿Qué fue lo que mi papá dijo? -

-Dijo que podíamos compartir cama siempre y cuando no cojamos- respondo cortamente

-¡Jade! -

-Esa era la razón de todos modos. Vamos-

Mi novia está más cansada de lo que originalmente pensé. Ella se tropieza con sus pies mientras sale del carro y casi golpea con su mano la puerta

-Vamos- le sostengo, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura

-Puedo caminar- ella murmura una débil protesta

-Estoy segura de que puedes, babi- le digo, aun sin dejarla ir. Estaría jugando con mi suerte si la suelto, se cae y se rompa un tobillo. Su padre sacaría su arma por no llevarle a su "pequeña bebé" en una pieza

Mientras le quitó el seguro a la puerta, Vega se recarga pesadamente sobre mí. Tengo la impresión de que ella se quedaría dormida de pie. Incluso creo que va a empezar a roncar en cualquier momento.

Hm, me pregunto si ella ronca

Subo las escaleras con un poquito de dificultad. Una Vega medio dormida es más torpe de lo que he sido testigo

La jaló más cerca de mí, para recarga más su peso sobre mí y así poder subirla hasta el segundo piso. Ella se tropieza en el último escalón, fuertemente que puede despertar a todos en la casa. Literalmente

Joy sale primero de su cuarto, mira entre Vega y yo y dice -¿Esta borracha? -

-Nope. Torpe- respondo cortamente

-No. Adormecida- Vega murmura

Ruedo mis ojos. ¿Ella es torpe cuando está despierta también, o es que ella no sabe eso?

Luego Riley y Amber salen -¿Que le hiciste esta vez? - puedes apostar que la mocosa que hablo es Riley

-Regresen a la cama- les gruñó a ambas. Amber se va inmediatamente. A ella le gusta dormir, y usualmente es una durmiente muy pesada en lo alto de todo. Ella puede dormir durante un terremoto si está profundamente dormida que ni siquiera le molesta. Literalmente. Ella ha hecho eso antes

Riley, por otro lado, se levanta rápidamente

-Regresa a la cama, Riley- Joy ordena

-Así que, ¿Tori va a pasar la noche aquí? - Riley toma un paso hacia nosotras, definitivamente no yéndose a la cama como su madre le dijo

-¡Riley Jade! Dije que te fueras a la cama. Ahora-

-Bien- ella murmuró, cerrando la puerta de golpe

Ella realmente odia su segundo nombre

-¿Riley Jade? - Vega cuestiona. Por supuesto ella tenía que escoger este momento para despertarse bien

Joy se encoge de hombros -Jade eligió su segundo nombre. El de Amber también. No tenía idea de que ella era una niña de nueve años muy ególatra- ella se ríe por lo bajo

-¿Cuál es el segundo nombre de Amber? - Vega me pregunta

Estoy tentada a ignorarla, pero luego Joy está frente a nosotras, así que le puede preguntar a ella

-Jade- dije rechinando los dientes

-¿Amber Jade y Riley Jade? - Vega me sonríe

-¿Qué? - gruñó -ella me dijo que podía escoger cualquier nombre en el mundo. No pensé que ella fuera tan estúpida para decirlo enserio-

-Jade…- Joy advierte

-Creo que es lindo- Vega dice

No fue lindo. Fue patético. Jade dijo que quería que los nombres de las gemelas fueran escogidos en un trabajo de grupo, un trabajo en familia. Ella escogería los primeros nombres, Papa les daría el apellido y yo escogería sus segundos nombres. Ella me dijo que podía escoger cualquier nombre en el mundo que yo quisiera. Cualquier nombre en el mundo.

Escogí mi nombre para las dos gemelas. Entendí que teníamos el mismo padre, pero quería ponerles un poquito de mí. No espere que Joy cumpliera con su palabra. Pero ella lo hizo. Y yo estaba feliz por eso. Me hice un poco más amable con ella después de eso. De hecho, nos llevamos mucho mejor después de eso, hasta que ella me mando a Nueva York con Ellen y mi padre cinco años después.

-Tori, cariño, ¿puedo tener un momento con Jade? - Joy pregunta repentinamente, trayendo de nuevo al presente

Ruedo mis ojos. No quiero tener un momento con Joy

Pero mi novia dijo -Seguro- y tres segundos después estoy sola en el pasillo con mi madrastra

-Así que, ¿te gustaría tener tus llaves de regreso? - ella pregunta

-No gracias- gruño. Honestamente, me encantaría tener mis llaves de regreso, pero tengo este sentimiento, llámenle intuición, de que no me va a gustar lo que sea que mi madrastra quiere que haga para que yo pueda obtener mis llaves de regreso

-Vamos Jade, no está tan malo-

-Dije que no- me doy vuelta, alistándome para irme a mi habitación cuando sus siguientes palabras me detiene

-Vas a tener la casa libre por cinco días- ella canturrea

Me quiebro. Lo tengo que admitir. La promesa de estar sola, no mocosas, no Joy, ¿por casi una semana? Me doy vuelta otra vez -¿Que tengo que hacer? -

-El cumpleaños de Bradley es en una semana. Iremos a la casa de la abuela Irene y el abuelo Bill para celebrarlo, dejar las niñas, y luego necesito que me lleves al aeropuerto porque tengo que tomar un vuelo a DC el día siguiente. ¿Cómo suena eso? -

¿Cómo suena eso? Eso suena a que prefiero quedarme sin llave indefinidamente. Odio la casa de sus padres. Odio a sus padres, y dio al pequeño enano al que Joy llama hermano. Él va a cumplir trece, o nueve, o quince, un número cerca de esos, en este año.

Es realmente perturbador. ¿Qué diablos estaba los padres de Joy está haciendo, bueno, estaban haciendo? Ellos están viejos. Y asquerosos.

-¿Por qué no solo rentas un carro? - protesto

-Jade, cariño, no puedo aportar para eso. Es por eso que te estoy preguntando que me des un aventón-

Frunzo el ceño. Ella está mintiendo. Tienes que estar. Sé que ella obtiene lo suficiente del cuidado de niños y la pensión alimenticia, y mi padre paga todas las cuentas. Y a lo alto de esto eso ella tiene un trabajo. Así que, ¿qué diablos ella está haciendo con su dinero? Ella no tiene ninguna cuenta alta por pagar. Solo su teléfono, y lo que sea que ella quiera comprar, lo cual ella no hace mucho. Honestamente, ella debería estar sentada en una montaña de dinero. ¿Y ella me está diciendo que no puede aportar para rentar un carro?

Le entrecierro los ojos -¿Por qué no puedes aportar? -

-¿Perdón? - ella parpadea, como si no pudiera creer que tengo las agallas de preguntarle eso

¿En serio? Ella no me conoce del todo

-¿Por qué no puedes aportar? - repito lentamente -mi padre para la hipoteca de la casa, la electricidad, y nuestra ropa, y la comida, y…-

-¡Tu padre no paga tu escuela! - ella me interrumpe -Hollywood Arts no es una escuela pública. ¡No es gratis! - ella sisea cabreadísima

Parpadeo. ¿Que? Ella acaba…de decirme...ella está intentando decirme que ella es la que paga mi escuela; ¿qué es por eso que ella trabaja?

-Oh, lo siento mucho, cariño- ella corre hacia mí, pero no me toca. Ella no sabe qué hacer con sus manos -yo solo...no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Quiero que tu vayas. Tu perteneces ahí. Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias y se cómo te sientes sobre mi casi todo el tiempo, así que no te lo iba a decir hasta que te graduaras...-

-¿Por qué? - es todo lo que puedo decir. Solo una palabra, mi cerebro es un completo desastre en estos momentos

-Bueno, se cómo puedes ser algunas veces y no quise que dejaras de ir solo porque estas enojada conmigo o lo que sea…-

-No- le interrumpo porque ella lo malentendido -quiero decir, ¿porque tu estas pagando? ¿Por qué no es mi padre…? -

Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado y muerde su labio -Ya sabes cómo es tu padre-

Ella empieza a divagar; probablemente tratando de endulzar las jodidas razones y maneras de pensar de mi padre. Pero la ignore porque yo sé cómo es mi él sin la necesidad de que ella me lo explique. Sé que él piensa que tener una carrera en el mundo de la actuación es una pérdida de tiempo; pero pensé que el solo me estaba retando, esperando a que yo le demostrara que él estaba equivocado. Porque razón el estaría pagando mi educación en HA si no es esa razón, ¿verdad?

Pero él no la está pagando. Él no me estaba retando. El honestamente no cree en mi

-Quiero decir, te he escuchado cantar en el baño todo el tiempo y tú siempre era tan...creativa- Joy continua. Y finalmente regresó a la realidad -y tú tienes la manera más inusual de pensar y yo solo pensé que te gustaría asistir a una escuela de artes escénicas. Pensé que te desenvolverías mejor allí que en una escuela pública- ella sonríe

Recuerdo eso. Recuerdo que no me gustaban las escuelas regulares. Los niños son unos imbéciles. Ellos me odiaban, pero yo no llore. Les odio de regreso. Apuñale a un niño con mis tijeras; y cuando mi maestra me pregunto que si me arrepentía mi respuesta fue que mis tijeras no estaban tan puntiagudas, él ni siquiera estaba sangrando

Siempre estaba en constantes problemas, si no era por estar peleando, era por no poner atención en clases. Siempre está "actuando" nunca hacía mis tareas "correctamente" siempre prefería hacer las cosas a mi manera

Entonces un día, cuando tenía doce, Joy me sacó de la escuela. Yo estaba realmente bien con eso. Joy yo estábamos llevándonos bien en ese momento. Ella me llevó a HA para hacer una audición. Yo estaba muy pequeña para ir, pero no había nada de malo con tratar de tener un buen inicio. Ellos estaban impresionados. No podían esperar a que yo asistiera y me aseguraron un lugar siempre y cuando mis padres pudieran pagar la cuota

Siempre pensé que mi padre había sido el que me había mandado allí. Nunca se me ocurrió que ella estaba haciendo esto a espaldas de mí el. Ahora que lo pienso, en ese tiempo Joy comenzó a trabajar. Recuerdo que ellos tuvieron una pelea. Fue la primera y la última vez que escuche a Joy maldecir. Y no solo pequeñas. Fueron como treinta "joder" y muchos "imbécil" ...muchos "mierda" también. Estaba impresionada

-Okay, bien. Te llevaré al aeropuerto- cedo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Me acabo de dar cuenta lo mucho que le debo a esta mujer

-¿Iras al cumpleaños de Bradley? -

Gruño, pero acepto -Iré al cumpleaños del mocoso- murmuro

-¿En serio? - ella chilla y aplaude con sus manos como una jodida loca

Golpeo mi frente con mi mano -No me hagas cambiar de parecer- gruño

Ella me ignora, aun feliz y totalmente energética -Buenas noches, cariño- ella sonríe abiertamente

Si ella me besa le voy a voltear los labios. Pero ella no lo hace. Ella palmeó mi hombro y se va

-Espera- llamo. Ella se da vuelta con el ceño fruncido, probablemente pensando en que cambie de opinión, lo cual no suena como una mala idea -¿Puedo llevar a Vega? - pregunto en su lugar

-¿Cuándo le empezaras a llamar Tori? -

-Odio Tori- respondo automáticamente. Porque esa perra ha estado irritando toda la mierda de mí en toda la noche

Ella frunce el ceño. Y me doy cuenta de cómo sonó eso

-Me gusta más Vega que Tori- le explico

-Oh, estás hablando acerca de nombres. Me confundí por un segundo. Claro, ella puede ir-

El lugar de agradecerle, murmuró -¿Cuando no estas confundida? - antes de dirigirme a mi habitación

A lo rápido que abro la puerta, Vega sale -Tengo que ir al baño- ella explica antes de que pueda preguntar

¿En serio? En realidad, comenzaré a pensar que ella tiene problemas de vejiga. Pero me doy cuenta de que ella se cambió. No solo el cabello, el cual estaba sujeto en un desordenado moño; ella está usando mi ropa, una camisa y un par de shorts. Ella no me pidió permiso, y yo estoy totalmente bien con eso por alguna razón.

Me quito la ropa y me meto en la cama

No es mucho cuando ella regresa. Con un sonoro bostezo se desliza en la cama y me da la espalda. Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome si de ese lado es que a ella le gusta dormir o si está tratando de mantener una distancia conmigo. También me encuentro preguntándome por o si incluso importa

Llegó a la conclusión de que si importa segundos después. Ella es mi novia; no deberías dormir separadas la una de la otra. Solo las parejas que han estado separadas por mucho tiempo, o que se han ido a dormir enojados. Y no somos ninguna de esas. De hecho, si ella fuera mi novia real, estaríamos teniendo una sesión pesada de sexo en estos momentos. Y como mi novia falsa, ella por lo menos debería de dormir un poquito cerca de mí.

-Podría decir que pensé que eras del tipo que se acurruca- digo, solo tratando de saber dónde está si cabeza

-Usualmente lo soy- ella murmura

-¿Pero no esta noche? -

Ella se encoge de hombros

Eso me irrita. No estoy segura del porqué. No es como si yo fuera del tipo que se acurruca

Me deshizo cerca de ella, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de ella y deslizando una mano por su cintura.

Ella se pone rígida -¿Estas desnuda? -

-Duermo desnuda- me encojo de hombros. Solo porque ella esté aquí, en mi cama, no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar mis maneras. De hecho, ahora que estamos saliendo es una razón mayor para no cambiar mis maneras.

Estoy preparada para tener estar pelea con ella, pero ella no dice nada más. Solo toma mi mano y la mueve de su cintura

La pongo de vuelta inmediatamente

Y ella la remueve otra vez. No solo eso, pero ella se aleja de mí, lo más lejos que puede

Por alguna razón eso me cabrea

Me deslizo hacia ella, presionando cada parte de mi cuerpo contra su espalda, y deslizo mi brazo por su cintura. Ella se retuerce un poquito pero no se retira, no solo porque me rehusó a que ella lo haga, sino que también si lo hace se va a caer de la cama.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? - siseo

-¡Estoy cansada, Jade! - ella chasquea

-¡Entonces quédate quieta y duérmete! - le chasqueo de regreso

-¡No puedo dormir! -

-¿Por qué no? -

Ella deja salir un suspiro de frustración y se mantiene, rehusando a decir algo más

-¿Es por qué no tengo ropas? - en serio, si es el puto problema entonces me pondré una camisa para dormir

-No. Estoy bien con eso-

¿En serio? Entonces si mi desnudez no es lo que le está molestando…

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo? - me aventuro

-No-

-¿No te gusta que te toquen con estas adormecida? - intento

-No, no es eso- ella suspira pesadamente

-¿Quieres dormir desnuda también? -

-¡Jade! -

-¿Que? - suspiro. Después de todo no me molestaría que Vega durmiera desnuda, del todo, no estaba siendo pervertida. Fue una conjetura legítima.

-No, no es eso tampoco-

Me doy por vencida

-Odio adivinar cosas, babe- suspiró exasperada

-Te vas a reír de mi-

¿Reírme de ella? ¿De qué?

-No me voy a reír, babi- prometo; luego besó su cuello para asegurar

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -

Honestamente no lo sé, pero en este momento, no creo que encuentre algo divertido. Estoy cansada y un poco irritada -Solo dime que eso y haré…-

-¡No te lo voy a decir! - ella chasquea

Okay…

-Así que ¿cómo sabes que me voy a reír? - pregunto

-Voy al baño- ella se levanta, parando en su camino al baño

-¡Acabas de ir al baño! -

-¡Tengo que ir al baño otra vez! - ella cierra la puerta de golpe

-¡Ugh! - me doy vuelta quedando sobre mi espalda, pasando mi mano por mi cabello. No creo que alguien me haya frustrado nunca como esta chica lo hace. ¡Nunca!

Casi han pasado diez minutos y mi novia no regresa aún. O está haciendo pipi más largo de la historia del mundo, o ella no está haciendo pipi.

Me levanto, me visto rápidamente, abro la puerta de golpe y me dirigió hacia el baño. Las luces están encendidas, así que ella está allí.

Le doy vuelta al pomo. Tiene seguro

Esto es tan raro. No nos permiten cerrar las puertas con seguro, Vega sabe eso, pero ella realmente no vive aquí así que fácilmente se le olvida

-Abre la puerta- ordenó, tratando de que solo ella me escuche, para no despertar a las mocosas o a Joy

-Vete- la respuesta de Vega es amortiguada

-Sé cómo quitar el seguro- bufo

Segundos después la puerta se abre

Mis ojos se abren como platos y estoy con la mandíbula dislocada cuando miro los ojos de mi novia. Vega está bien cuando salió del cuarto, pero ahora ella tiene un golpe en su ojo izquierdo

-¿Qué mierdas te paso? -

-Nada- ella se encoge de hombros, presionando una toalla mojada en su cara

-Bueno, ¿te caíste? - digo

-Lo siento- una pequeña voz dice

Miro abajo y encuentro a Amber. Ella está moviendo sus manos nerviosamente y fácilmente sumó dos más dos -¿Tú hiciste esto? - le apuntó

-Lo siento- ella repite

-¡Tienes idea de lo que padre me va hacer cuando la miré! - le grité a la pequeña mocosa

Los ojos de Amber se abre como platos y cubre su boca con ambas manos

-Fue un accidente- Vega se pone frente a Amber palmeándole la cabeza -no es tu culpa, _Mamita_. No te preocupes por eso-

-Cómo fue que ella…- empiezo; luego eso viene a mí. Amber usualmente no se levanta a media noche. No por su propia voluntad. Vega tuvo que haber hecho algo en su cuarto… -¡trataste de dormir con ella! - le acusó

Vega no me responde, ella solo continúa presionando la toalla en su ojo

-¿El hecho de dormir conmigo es tan malo? Prefieres tomar el riesgo de ser golpeada en el ojo por una de las mocosas-

-¡No sabía que ella era una durmiente salvaje! - ella sisea

-¡Bueno te lo hubiera dicho si no te hubieras escapado! -

Ella me da una mirada asesina y sé que esta vez tengo que cambiar de tácticas porque no estoy yendo a ningún lado. Si quiero llegar al fondo de todo este problema tengo que engañarla. Obviamente ella no va a salir y decirlo. Ella puede ser extremadamente terca cuando ella quiere

Okay, piensa Jade. Piensa

Entonces su mayor problema es que no puede dormir, aun cuando ella está muy adormecida. Y lo que sea que ella tiene que hacer para que se pueda dormir, ella tiene pena de que yo la vea. Tal vez si ella cree que estoy dormida…

-Lo siento por gritarte- suspiro, dejando que mi cara se relaje a una expresión cansada -me pongo gruña cuando estoy cansada-

Ella parpadea ante mi cambio de humor. Pero puedo ver que ella está escéptica.

-¿Me perdonas? - bostezo antes de sobar mis ojos rápidamente

Ella asiente con la cabeza, aún estudiándome con un poco de intensidad

-Déjame ver- bostezo y levanto mi mano hacia su cara. Ella deja caer la toalla y hago una cara de preocupación antes de besar su moretón

Luego bostezo otra vez

-Estas cansada- ella asegura, no pregunta y pelea la urgencia de sonreír. Esa era la abertura que necesito

Asiento con mi cabeza -Exhausta- exclamó mientras parpadeo lentamente

Ella me sonríe -Ve a la cama, _Mami_. Iré pronto-

-¿Si? - bostece

-M-hm-

Ella se inclina y me besa. Es un problema para mí no devolverlo, pero sería difícil de hacerle creer a Vega de lo cansada que estoy si profundizo el beso

-Vamos, sabandija- dije, ofreciéndole mi mano a la pequeña mocosa. Amber la toma inmediatamente, pero Vega me detiene

-La llevaré a la cama en un segundo- ella dice

Le entrecierro los ojos

Ella me sonríe de vuelta -Lo prometo. No trataré de dormir con ella otra vez. Iré contigo pronto-

Me quedo allí parada, parpadeando estúpidamente y bostezando hasta que ella hace una promesa de meñique de que ella si regresa a la cama conmigo

Y para el tiempo en que ella regresa a la cama, yo estoy fingiendo estar dormida, casi me duermo al principio

-¿Jade? - ella me llama suavemente

No me muevo

Ella toca mi hombro suavemente -¿Jade? -

Murmuró algo inentendible ante de meterme debajo de las sabanas.

Ella se acuesta a mi lado

Muevo mi cabeza un poquito lo más cautelosamente que puedo así puedo ver entremedio de mis pestanas. Al igual que antes, me dio la espalda así que abro mis ojos del todo y espero. No tardó mucho en escuchar, el movimiento de las sabanas. Y más que eso, veo su brazo moviéndose en círculos. Entrecierro mis ojos

¿Está ella realmente se está tocando en mi cama?

¿Es por eso que no puede dormir? ¿Es por eso que ella pensó que me iba a burlar de ella?

Doy un fuerte suspiro y paso mi brazo por su cintura, queriendo saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que ella está haciendo. Seriamente tengo que saber

Seriamente

Ella se queda quieta inmediatamente. Pero obtengo lo que quiero. Encontrando de que ella no está tocándose. Ella no puede. Su mano está muy arriba. ¿Así que qué mierdas estaba haciendo?

-¿Jade? - ella susurra por un segundo

La ignoro

-¿Jade? ¿Estas despierta? - ella intenta otra vez. ¡Como si yo tuviera que responder eso!

Ella espera solo un poquito más antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo

Me muevo un poquito más acerca de ella y muevo mi mano un poquito hacia arriba, rozando sus dedos

Oh. Es su ombligo lo que ella está tocando. Y creo que es raro, no puedo quejarme. Por lo menos ella no es de las que mama el dedo

Vega se da vuelta

Mierda

-¿Jade? -

No muevo ni un musculo, y es muy difícil tener mi rostro relajado y mi respiración tranquila y profunda. Pero casi funciona porque ella susurra -Quien diría que eres de las que se acurruca- antes de regresar a hacer su cosa con su ombligo

No soy no jodida acurruca-dora. Le mando una mirada asesina detrás de mis párpados y muevo mi mano de su cintura, pero ella me detiene

-Quédate quieta, _Mami_ \- ella suspirar adormecida, antes de mover mi mano un poco más abajo, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero. Luego ella continúa con su trabajo

Me quedo quieta hasta que ella para de acariciar su ombligo, instintivamente haciéndome saber que ya se durmió. Luego abro mis ojos y la miro. Es difícil de ver su cara en la oscuridad, pero aun puedo ver lo suficiente, y no puedo evitar sonreírle. ¿Ella no se puede dormir sin acariciar su ombligo? Eso era lo que ella tenía miedo de decirme. ¿Por eso pensó que yo me iban a burlar de ella?

Luego frunzo el ceño cuando un pensamiento viene a mi cabeza. ¿Ya le han hecho burla por eso? ¿Es por eso que ella estaba segura de que me iba a burlar? Se me ocurre en orden de que alguien le tenga que hacer burla por eso, la tienen que ver haciéndolo; y en orden de poder verla, tienen que dormir con ella

Esta rara posesividad viene a mi ante ese pensamiento. Porque Vega es mía ahora

Mia. No comparto maldición

Me inclino y le beso los labios

Mia

Luego su nariz

Mia

Sus mejillas

Mia

Su frente

Mia

Su barbilla

Mia

Su cuello

Mia

Mia. Mia. Jodidamente toda mía

Los pensamientos de ella siendo mía viene una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Y antes de que lo sepa, he marcado la mitad de su cuello muchas veces, grandes marcadas a simple vista

Mia. Pienso con satisfacción para luego dormir

-0-

Soy la primera que se levanta, a pesar de que fui la última en irme a dormir

Me pongo una camisa y unos shorts realmente rápido antes de acercarme a la cama y mover a mi novia

-Vega- siseo

Ella se levanta inmediatamente -¿Jade? ¡Oh Por Dios, porque no me levantaste! - ella chilla, saltando de la cama como si esta estuviera en fuego. Ella toma su teléfono -Porque mi alarma…-

Me le quedo viendo hasta que ella se dé cuenta. No estamos tarde

No puedo culpar su lógica. Yo estaría pensando lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar

-Jade- ella gime -Son las cinco de la mañana. ¿Porque estamos levantadas? -

-Ensayar- respondo cortamente

-¿Huh? -

-Vamos a ensayar las líneas de Beck y las tuyas hasta que salgan bien-

-Pero…-

-¡No voy a ver cómo vas en otra cita con el! - chasqueo

Ella deja caer su cabeza entre sus manos y gime. -No quiero. Quiero dormir- ella chilla

Saco mi guion y le hago señas para que ella haga lo mismo

Ella no se mueve. Bueno, ella lo hace, pero no en la dirección que quiero que lo haga. Ella se deja caer de espaldas en la cama.

Me frustro un poquito y saco su guion por ella

Ella aún no se mueve

Ugh. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. A lo rápido que Vega agarre esto, lo mejor. Estoy segura de lo que dije. No voy a ver a mi novia salir en otra cita con Beck. Vamos a ensayar esto hasta que ella lo haga malditamente bien. Eso es, si puedo hacer que se levante

Y no tengo dudas de que puedo

Me voy a la cama y me siento en sus piernas

Sus ojos se abren inmediatamente y sonrió maliciosamente -Me alegra ver que finalmente tengo tu atención-

-Jade- ella gime

-Yo soy Nancy. Tu eres Walter. Y solo necesitas ensayar la última escena. Allí es donde apestas más-

-¡Hey! -

-Pero si lo haces bien a la primera, puedes regresar a dormir, puedes tener dos horas más en el mundo de las zzz- negocio

Eso la despertó más. Se sentó, conmigo aun sentada en sus piernas, y empezó a leer sus líneas. Le enarcó una ceja. Creí que me empujaría fuera de sus piernas

-Okay, hagamos esto- ella murmura después de un rato

Nos toma un tiempo, cerca de dos horas antes de que esté satisfecha. La parte donde tiene más problemas en los "Te amos" lo cual es un poquito frustrante. ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle te amo a alguien, huh? Especialmente a alguien tan buena como yo y que ha estado sentada en tus piernas cerca de dos horas. ¿Porque ella tiene que ponerse jodidamente incomoda con esto?

-Ok, baño- ordenó, finalmente aceptando que ella no va a mejorar

-¿Huh? Que con mis horas en el mundo de zzz- ella hace un puchero

-Son las siete en punto, babe. Tenemos que ir a la escuela- respondo

Y una pista más, Joy toca la puerta -¡Vamos chicas! Llegaran tarde- ella grita a través de la puerta

Estoy sorprendida de que no haya mandado a ninguna de las mocosas. Luego otra vez, tal vez no tan sorprendida. Ellas nos han visto en demasiadas posiciones comprometedoras. Supongo que Joy está tratando de prevenir otra

-Ves- le sonrió suciamente a mi novia -baño-

Ella muerde su labio nerviosamente -Um…-

-¿Que? -

-No tengo que ponerme-

No mierda

-Puedes tomar una de las mías- respondo con una pequeña mordedura. Quiero decir que más se va a poner

Ruedo mis ojos cuando ella lo duda. Dios, solo porque la hice caminar por la casa si nada, pero una toalla no quiere decir que lo vaya a volver hacer

Tipo así

-Lo prometo- le digo

Ella levanta su dedo meñique y casi vomito. Promesas de meñique a estas horas de la mañana debe de ser jodidamente ilegal -En serio, babe. Te daré algo para ponerte- le digo, tratando de evadir lo inevitable

Pero esto es inevitable. Vega mantiene su dedo meñique arriba, y no tengo otra opción que entrelazar el mío con el de ella

Ella sonríe al segundo que mi dedo toca el suyo, y repentinamente esto no es tan mal

Retira el pensamiento rápidamente, dándole una toalla así puede empezar

A lo rápido que Vega sale del cuarto, Joy entra corriendo. Obviamente ella iba tocar la puerta antes

Joy jadea cuando mira a Vega

-¿Qué le hiciste? - ella pregunta

-Fue Amber- Vega dice inmediatamente -fue un accidente-

Joy frunce el ceño, obviamente confundida. Tal vez el moretón en el ojo, Amber lo hizo, pero esas marcas en el cuello de Vega son mías. Sonrió maliciosamente ante la mirada de Joy. Sé que ella está pensando lo mismo. Y tal vez llegó a la conclusión de que mi novia no sabe nada acerca de lo que hay en su cuello ahora.

-¿Que? - Vega dice, empezando a sospechar

-Nada, babe. Ve a ducharte-

Ella se va lentamente, aun mirando entre Joy y yo. Una vez que ella cierra la puerta del baño, no espero por eso. Mi nombre. Ella debería de gritar en 3...2...1

-¡Jade! -

Esa es mi pista. Que hermoso suena eso.

-¿Si, babe? - pregunto inocentemente en la puerta

Ella abre de golpe la puerta y me da una mirada asesina -Como hiciste...cuando… ¡Jade! - ella balbucea, su cara se pone carmesí

-Te daré una camisa cuello de tortuga- sonrió, besando rápidamente sus labios

-Eso no es... ¡Ugh! - ella gruñó, cerrando la puerta de golpe

Me molestaría eso, pero ahora mismo no puedo dejar de reírme de ella. Cuando me doy vuelta para ir a mi habitación, Joy aun esta allí. Ella me rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza

-¿Que? - gruño

-Cariño- ruedo mis ojos. Odio cuando Joy me llamó por nombre como Cariño y corazón, pero no puedo hacer que pare. Créanme, lo he intentado -está demasiado caliente como para que ella use un cuello de tortuga- ella termina

-Entonces podríamos quedarnos aquí por unos días- esa es mi respuesta

-Podríamos? Ella es la que tiene las marcas, Jade-

-¿Así que? –

-Tu eres increíblemente increíble, ¿sabes eso? – ella murmura antes de irse

Si, se eso, pero Joy tiene razón. Esta muy caliente afuera, así que le doy a Vega una blusa azul de manga corta cuello de tortuga que nunca me puse, unos shorts, y una ropa interior cualquiera. Luego me voy al baño, el cual no tiene seguro esta vez.

Vega no parece estar enojada. Nadie puede cantar canciones alegres cuando está enojado, ¿verdad? Porque eso es lo que Vega está haciendo, cantando en la ducha. Y ella no es completamente mala si soy completamente honesta conmigo misma

Dejo la ropa en el tocador y casi me voy. Pero no lo hago. No puedo hacer nada más. Quiero verla. Y antes de que lo sobre piense, me desvisto y me meto a la ducha con ella lo más rápido que puedo. No es la gran cosa, ¿verdad? La he visto desnuda antes, ella me ha visto desnuda antes, deberíamos de ser capaces de ducharnos juntas y no tiene que haber ningún problema

Error

Vega se está lavando el cabello, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí y yo solo…observo

Como dije, ya he visto a mi novia desnuda antes, pero me doy cuenta de que no estaba viéndola antes realmente. El cuerpo de mi novia se mira cien veces mejor de lo que recuerdo

Repentinamente Vega abre los ojos, y se empieza a poner nerviosa

-¡Jade! ¿Que estas…-

Con mi mano cubro su boca –¡Cállate! – siseo

Ella me muerde. No sé porque nunca recuerdo que a ella le gusta hacer esa mierda

-Jade, no puedes solo…-

-¿Que? Tomar una ducha con mi novia. No seas estúpida Vega. Vamos tarde. Seria sospechoso si nosotras no tratáramos de tomar una ducha juntas. ¡Ponlo junto! – siseo antes de pasar mi mano y tomar el jabón para el cuerpo

Empecé a lavar mi cuerpo, completamente ignorándola para que así ella se dé cuenta de que no hay nada malo con mis intenciones. Solo bañarnos.

Funciona. Ella se relaja lo suficiente y terminar de lavar su cabello

Naturalmente, ella es la primera en salir. No puedo escuchar si ella se está cambiando por culpa del agua, pero imagino que ella ya termino porque escucho el sonido de la secadora.

-¡Vega! - grito, repentinamente recordando que no traje nada para cambiar porque mi baño con ella no estaba en mis planes

-¿Si? —

-Tráeme algo para cambiarme! —

-¿Por favor? —

-Por favor—remedo rodando los ojos

Para el momento en que ella regresa, yo estoy envuelta en una toalla. No espero a que ella empiece a secar su cabello otra vez antes de ponerme mis bragas, la acción hace que mi toalla se abra un poquito por unos segundos

-¿Jade? —

-¿Que? —

-¿Qué es eso? —

Miro a mi novia y ve que ella me está apuntando a mí, pero más abajo, hacia mis piernas. Le enarco una ceja porque necesito que ella sea más especifica

-¿Dónde te hiciste eso? —ella insiste…sin darme esos detalles específicos que mencione que necesito

Aun no entiendo de que mierdas está hablando, pero respondo de todas maneras

-¿Mi vagina? Nací con ella, Vega—

-No—ella abre mi toalla un poquito y apunto a un morete en mi cintura –eso—ella dice, buscando a tocarlo

Oh Dios, casi gimo

Concéntrate Jade. ¡Chasquéale!

-Lo obtuve ayer cuando alguien cayó en un sueño narcoleptico y me dejo caer—le doy una mirada asesina como si solo de recordarlo me hiciera sentir enojada. Pero no lo estoy realmente. Ya no duele

-¿Yo hice eso? —ella jadea. Su cara de horror es tan genuina que no puedo hacer nada para hacerle sentirse peor

-No es la gran cosa—me encojo de hombros

Ella se pone de rodillas, y antes de que pueda preguntar que mierdas está haciendo, ella deja caer un suave beso en el morete de mi cintura

¡Mierda!

¡Oh Dios, quítala de allí, Jade! ¡Ahora!

-Sabes, eso no lo hará mejor—lo más des-pasionalmente que puedo, esperando enojarla

Ella no lo entiende. Si algo, ella luce aún más triste

Ella se pone de pie y me mira directamente a los ojos –Lo sé. Pero en serio lo siento mucho, Jade—

Dios, todas esas miradas de cachorritos me está matando malditamente, En serio no puedo mas

-Lo sé, pero solo fue un accidente, no como esos de…- me desvió, tocando su cuello donde la marque muchas veces. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla enojar un poquito, eso me haría sentir mucho mejor

-Aun podrías hacer algo para que se sientan mejor, sabes—ella me chasquea

Allí está el pequeño fuego que estaba esperando; pero luego los ojos de Vega se abren como platos, como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de decir. Pienso sobre lo que dijo, algo sobre hacer que su dolor se sienta mejor también…

-¿Quieres que bese tu cuello? —sonrió abiertamente

Ella se encoje incomoda, así que antes que ella cambie de parecer, bajo mi cabeza y gentilmente presiono mis labios en su cuello

-¿Mejor? —preguntó

Ella niega con la cabeza –Tal vez deberías de intentarlo otra vez—

Espero a que ella mire hacia un lado, avergonzada, pero ella se mantiene quieta mi mirándome. Ella realmente quiere esto

Lo hago de inmediato

Al parecer a Vega no le tensa tener contacto físico conmigo. Un ejemplo perfecto de eso fue esta mañana, yo estaba sentada en su regazo, y todo lo que ella podía pensar era en poder dormir un poco más. Si hubiera sido lo contrario, yo hubiera estado moviéndome incómodamente todo el tiempo, tratando de mantener mi parte baja seca

Ahora ella sí parece mirarme en esa manera, no hay manera de que pierda esta oportunidad para impresionarla.

Me inclino otra vez, rozando mis labios por las marcas más prominentes. Las beso suavemente, con reverencia, como si en realidad estuviera tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, aunque estoy segura de que ya no duelen

Vega mueve un poquito su cabeza, ofreciéndome más de ella, y yo no lo dudo. Beso todas las marcas, cada centímetro de su cuello. Ella jadea por lo bajo. Eso suena bien, eso me estimula porque me hace saber que a ella le gusta lo que estoy haciendo

Pero quiero que lo haga más fuerte. Saco mi lengua, degustándola. Ella presiona mis hombros y jadea mi nombre por lo bajo

Sonrió maliciosamente. A ella realmente le gusta esto. Es bueno saber eso

Me retiro –¿Todo mejor ahora? —la molesto; lo cual se puede traducir fácilmente "quieres que me detenga"

Ella niega con la cabeza –No—

Me inclino de nuevo y presiono mis dientes en su cuello, rozando su piel suave

-¿Jade? —Vega jadea –no muerdas—

Beso su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja –Lo sé, babi—susurro. Ella se estremece y sonrió antes de tomar su lóbulo entre mis dientes

 _No mordidas Jade_

Por Dios perra, ¿te importaría?

Pero a lo irritante y entrometida que es Tori, aun así, la escucho porque ella tiene razón. A Vega no le gusta que la muerdan. Así que succiono su lóbulo

Ella hace el sonido más divertido en su garganta, ese chillido/trago duro…

Me gusta eso. Quiero escucharlo otra vez

Pero ella mueve su cabeza abruptamente, encontrando con la guardia baja y toma mi labio superior entre sus dientes y lo tira gentilmente

Algo se aprieta dentro de mí, y no es mi estómago. Algo mucho más bajo; y mis rodillas, ellas se empiezan a poner jodidamente débiles como una de esas damiselas en peligro. Me tengo que sentar. Ahora, o me voy a caer sobre mi trasero porque no me siento en balance para mantenerme de pie por mí misma

Empujo a Vega rudamente, sentándola en el baño

-Gracias a Dios la tapa esta abajo—ella murmura, sin perder el tiempo y nunca dejándome ir así me puedo sentar en su regazo

Luego ella me besa de regreso

Repentinamente me doy cuenta de que ella está más en control de la situación de lo que yo estoy ahora, y pensar que esto no es una competencia, siento que debo ganar, ser la que tiene el control

Pongo mi lengua en su boca, necesitando dominarla de alguna manera, ¡pero ella la atrapa! Entre sus dientes, ella solo la pone abajo, gentilmente para no lastimarme, y luego la empuja con su lengua

Whoa papi. Como mierdas…

Oh, Dios, repentinamente estoy distraída por todas las cosas interesantes que ella puede hacer con su lengua…y sus labios…y sus dientes…

Luego cuando toda ella se ha ido. Retirando sus labios de los míos. Hago una protesta, pero lo único que hago es tomar una gran bocanada de aire para mis pulmones

Olvide respirar mientras ella me estaba besando; que necesito respirar

Pero Vega no lo parece. Ella ya tiene sus labios en mi cuello. Aún estoy tratando de obtener mi respiración de vuelta, así que la primera succión me toma por sorpresa. Soltó y dejo salir un embarazoso sonido

-¿Demasiado fuerte, _Mami_? —

Niego con la cabeza –Otra vez—jadeo

Ella lo hace otra vez

-Fuerte— gimo

Ella se retira. Ojos llenos con deseo y malditamente lo hago. Moje mis partes bajas. Siento que mi toalla se cae. No estoy sorprendida de que no la perdí antes. He estado muy presionada a Vega que no había manera de que la perdiera

Luego sus manos están en mi trasero, pero solo por un segundo. Ella lentamente hace su camino hacia mi cintura. Gimo fuerte por eso se siente malditamente bien

-Shh _Mami_ —ella besa mis labios rápidamente antes de volver a mi cuello

No creo que ella se haya dado cuenta de que no me importa si todos L.A me escucha. Pero hago lo mejor que puedo para mantenerme callada, ella tal vez se detendría y no quiero

Y no quiero que ella se detenga

Sus manos están de vuelta en mi trasero y ella me jala más cerca, empujándome más a ella

¡La-mierda-con-nosotras! Estoy completamente perdida. Necesito que el resto de mi ropa desaparezca, toda su ropa fuera, y la necesito dentro de mí. Ahora

La puerta se abre repentinamente –Chicas, necesito usar el baño urgentemente—

¿En serio? Maldita Amber. ¿No puede ver que estoy…?

Esperen, ¿que estoy haciendo? Parpadeo hasta vuelva a mi cordura

Oh Dios. ¡No puedo creer que estaba…que yo y Vega estábamos…Mierda! Se supone que me estoy guardando para alguien especial, ¡no darle mi virginidad a Vega!

* * *

[MV1]

[MV2]


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: Siento si hay errores ortograficos y caligraficos pero ya queria terminar.

Capítulo 15

~~TORI~~

Soy…tan…jodidamente…gay

Solo…no sé qué me paso. Un segundo estoy preocupada porque lastime la cintura de Jade, y luego, ella está sentada en mi regazo, mi lengua deslizándose por su garganta, estoy quitándole la toalla y…y…oh, Dios ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso

Que hago. Que hago. Que hago.

-Chicas…- Amber gime

Cierto. Ella tiene que hacer del baño. Primer paso, quitarnos del inodoro, Tori.

Estoy por levantarme, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que Jade aún sigue en mi regazo. Y por mas, ella lentamente se está poniendo la toalla.

Increíblemente increíble. Quiero decir, lo entiendo. Ella es la súper calmada y segura de las dos y ser atrapada con tu casi desnuda novia, por su pequeña hermana, no es la gran cosa para ella; pero, aun así, las chicas tienen que dejar de ir sin tocar la puerta. Si no, ellas van a necesitar mucha terapia para cuando ellas tengan nuestra edad.

Me doy vuelta hacia Amber – _Mamita_ , la próxima vez deberías de tocar…-

-Lo hare, lo hare. _Se los prometo_ —ella me interrumpe con un gemido mientras salta con urgencia

Le sonrió de sonrió. Ella recuerda como decir que promete. Y ella lo pronuncio perfectamente. ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de-Whoa! Y ella se está bajando los shorts. Ella realmente necesitar hacer del bajo; y esa es mi señal de salirme de aquí

Tomo a mi novia, (quien aún se sigue tomando su precioso tiempo), por la cintura y la levanto. Es como un truco porque ella aún no tiene la toalla asegurada, así que trato de mantener eso en su lugar

-No me dejes caer—ella sisea

Ruedo mis ojos y siseo de vuelta –No lo hare—

-Lo haces muy seguido—ella me da una mirada asesina; instantáneamente haciéndome sentir culpable. Realmente la he dejado caer mucho; todo el tiempo que la he tenido en mis brazos. Pero no lo quería hacer. Siempre pasa algo que me hace saltar y solo…lo hago.

Excepto por esta vez. Llegamos hasta su cuarto sin problemas y la bajo antes de decirle que se apure o llegaremos tarde a la escuela

-No me digas que hacer! —ella me chasquea inmediatamente

Ruedo mis ojos –¿Bueno podrías apurarte por favor? —respondo sarcásticamente

Ella me da una mirada asesina

-¿Qué? —pregunto, abriendo mis ojos un poquito más tratando de parecer inocente porque yo sé que estaba siendo una _sabelotodo_. No es como si nunca hubiera sido mandona a su alrededor. Y no estoy siendo mandona con ella ahora. Solo estoy remarcando un hecho. Si ella no se apura, vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela. Y yo tengo una asistencia perfecta que mantener. Todos saben eso. Incluso Trina lo sabe y ella ni siquiera sabe mi cumpleaños.

-Solo vete sin mí—ella me responde, dándose vuelta para ir a su armario

Parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Irme sin ella? No puedo. Yo solo la que la lleva a menos que… -¿Te vas a saltar la escuela? —

-No—

-¿Joy te va a llevar? —

-No—

Muerdo mi labio inferior para calmar el abismo en mi estómago. Si ella no se está saltando la escuela, y Joy no la va a llevar, entonces eso quiere decir que ella va a tomar el autobús o un taxi. Lo que también quiere decir que, ella no quiere estar cerca de mi

No la puedo culpar. No cuando estoy pensando en lo que puedo haber pasado en el baño haces unos minutos atrás. Tome mis misiones de novia falsa y un poco lejos esta vez. Solo unos minutos más y yo hubiera…Dios, realmente no puedo pensar sobre eso. ¡¿Que estaba pensando?! ¡No es como que hubiera está pensando!

Y no es como si me pudiera disculpar porque si lo hago Jade me gritaría, probablemente me golpearía. Ella lo ha hecho antes. Ella lo hizo y ella lo hará ahora. No puedo ir disculpando por doquier por hacer cosas con mi novia, o casi meterme en sus pantalones. Eso sería una ruta segura de decirles a todos que solo estamos pretendiendo

-Tierra a Vega—

Parpadeo rápidamente; dándome cuenta de que Jade ya no está cerca de su armario. Ella está chasqueando sus dedos frente a mi cara…y ella un sigue en su toalla

Trato de mantener mis ojos en su cara, pero es realmente, realmente difícil

Tan gay

¡No soy gay! Me reprimo… a mí misma. Dios realmente lo estoy perdiendo. Tengo que salir de aquí

-Um, te veo en la escuela más tarde—le respondo a Jade distraídamente mientras trato de mantener mis ojos en su cuerpo. ¡No! En su cara. ¡Mantener mis ojos en su cara! Ugh! ¡¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?!

Jade me entrecierra los ojos

Oh hombre, realmente debo de estar haciendo algo mal. Definitivamente tengo que salir de aquí

-Um, adiós—dejo salir. Luego prácticamente corro fuera de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras antes de que ella me grite por hacer…lo que sea que estaba haciendo mal y que he estado haciendo

-¿Dónde está Jade? —Joy me detiene y me da una banana mientras trato de salir de prisa de la casa. ¡Eso por eso que ella no necesita un aventón a la escuela! ¡Eso tiene sentido! ¡Tal vez ella no está completamente enojada conmigo por casi meterme en sus pantalones esta mañana!

-Dios, espero que ella recuerde recoger a las niñas después de la escuela—Joy me saca de mis pensamientos

Es jueves, así que ya sé que tengo que recoger a las niñas. Lo he estado haciendo por un tiempo. Se suponía que solo eran tres semanas de detención para Jade, pero ella tenía que bajar la alarma de incendios y obtener otras pocas semanas de detención

-Yo se lo recordare—le digo a Joy

Ella me sonríe, llena de alivio –Gracias, cariño—

-No es nada—me despido despectivamente. Casi me voy, pero luego recuerdo a las niñas. Nunca me voy sin decirles adiós a ellas. Gracias a Dios ellas están en la cocina poniendo sus platos en el lavaplatos en lugar de estar arriba donde tengo que enfrentar a Jade otra vez

-Riley, Amber, me tengo que ir. _Denme mis abrazos_ —anuncio

Raramente, solo Riley corre a darme un abrazo –Aun seguiremos yendo a tu casa después de la escuela hoy, ¿verdad? —ella me mira con la cara más tierna, no- siendo-Riley, hace un puchero que nunca he visto; por un segundo me pregunto si ella está pretendiendo ser Amber

Nah. Eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ella sabe que las puedo diferenciar. Así que respondo su pregunta

-Bueno. Um, Jade tiene su carro de vuelta…-

-Por favor—ella ruega

Le sonrió. La verdad es, no me molestaría tenerlas en la casa hoy. Necesito una distracción, y quiero decir lo que sea que me ayude a no pensar en Jade, sin su toalla, es bienvenida. Probablemente lo mejor que posiblemente podría obtener. Quiero decir, cuando esta ellas, ellas toman toda mi energía y tiempo; lo que quiere decir, no voy a tener tiempo para sentarme y pensar en Jade y en como lo arruine, o como desearía haberlo arruinado un poco más yendo un poco más lejos…no, no, ¡no! ¡Deja de pensar sobre eso, pervertida!

-Por favor—Riley ruega otra vez, atrayendo mi atención hacia ella cuando me aprieta un poquito

-Riley, deja de imponerte—Joy salta, probablemente tratando de salvarme, pero realmente no necesito que me salven. Necesito esa distracción. Solo por hoy. Así puedo ponerme bajo control.

-Oh, no es problema, Joy. Ellas no será una imposición—le doy mi sonrisa de confianza

-¿En serio? —

-Si. Ellas no son tan malas—

-¿En serio? —ella repite, enarcado su ceja escépticamente. Mirando a las chicas como si me estuviera preguntado si estoy segura de que estoy hablando de sus niñas.

Asiento con la cabeza entusiásticamente –Si, las puedo manejar fácilmente. Tenemos una rutina cuando llegamos. Le doy unos bocadillos, ellas hacen sus tareas…oh, excepto cuando mi papa está en casa. A él le gusta ensenarles como disparar unos cuantos aros antes de irse al trabajo—

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Naturalmente, Riley es mejor, pero a mi papa le gusta darle más puntos a Amber. Creo que le hace sentir orgulloso cada vez que ella mejora, porque honestamente ella ha mejorado. Mucho.

Creo que él, extraña hacer eso con Trina y conmigo

De hecho, anoche el compro los chips favoritos de las chicas porque él sabe que hoy llegaran. El estaría muy decepcionado si no van, así que esa sería otra razón para llevarlas. Realmente, ahora que lo pienso, ellas probablemente deberían seguir yendo cada jueves. Hacerlo un evento regular…una cosa…tradicional

-Bueno, si estas segura…- Joy murmura

-Um, en realidad…- hago un murmuro

-¿Si? —

-Sé que Jade tiene su carro de regreso, ¿pero no te molestaría si ella viene a mi casa cada jueves? Es como nuestro tiempo especial-

-Tendría…por supuesto que no me importaría! —

-¿En serio? —sonrió abiertamente. Qué alivio. No creí que ella cediera tan rápido

-¿Podemos pasar la noche también? —Riley agrega

-Riley, cariño—Joy niega con la cabeza –es una noche de escuela y no sé si…-

-No es problema llevarlas a la escuela en la mañana—interrumpo inmediatamente, y sin pensar. Pero ya que lo sacaron… -¿Tienen ellas un horario para ir a la cama? —

Joy jadea

Okay, tal vez fui muy lejos. Solo porque ella me deje llevarlas a lugares no quiere decir que ella me tenga la confianza para cuidarlas todo el…

-¡Oh mi Dios, simplemetne te amo! —Joy prácticamente grita jalándome a un fuerte abrazo. Como, si yo fuera a morir si ella no me deja ir. Cuando ella finalmente me deja ir, ella anuncia que ira a empacar las cosas antes de correr al segundo piso

Miro a Riley y enarco una ceja

Ella se encoje de hombros, incapaz de darme una explicación sobre la actitud de su mama

-Okay, _denme mis abrazos._ Otra vez—

Otra vez, Riley es la primera que me abraza. Y otra vez, Amber se mantiene atrás. No solo se mantiene atrás, pero actualmente yo tengo que abrazarla; incluso cuando me abrazar, ella salta hacia atrás. Sin mencionar que de repente le da miradas a Riley

¿Qué diablos le pasa a ella? Ella ha estado actuando rara en los últimos días

Hago el intento de preguntarle ahora, pero si lo hago llegare tarde a la escuela. Y, de todas maneras, ella pasara la noche en mi casa. Tengo toda la noche para saber qué le pasa

-Adiós Tori—ella me sonríe. Le sonrió de regreso, pensando, "Solo espera pequeña. Voy a saber qué es lo que te pasa"; antes de irme finalmente

Cuando salgo, instantáneamente me enojo con Jade. Porque por ella tengo que usar camisa cuello de tortuga y esta taaaaan caliente afuera. Solo me toma unos segundos entrar en mi carro, literalmente, y ya estoy empezando a sudar. Así de caliente esta.

Gracias a Dios tengo el aire acondicionado en el carro, pero solo hace lo bueno por veinte minutos porque ahora estoy en la escuela, y tengo que salir de mi carro

Me saque. Literalmente. Cerca de cinco minutos solo me siento aquí diciéndome a mí misma "Tori, tu puedes hacer esto" "Solo son dos minutos de caminar" "No es como que lo fueras hacer rápido"

A pesar de la auto-platica, estoy casi que me arrastro como esos dos minutos, ¡y eso que solo fue el esfuerzo de cruzar el estacionamiento!

-Icky! —

No, no, no, no, no

No estoy de humor como para lidiar con Melissa. Pero me doy vuelta de todas maneras, ¿y a lo rápido que lo hago ella se cubre la boca con la mano y jadea –Oh Dios, Que te paso en la cara? ¿Jade te hizo eso? –

¿Ven? Totalmente no es algo con lo que quieras lidiar cuando estas agitada por estar cubierta en sudor.

Ruedo mis ojos –Jade nunca me golpearía, Lissa—miento

Ella enarca una ceja en incredulidad, pero esperando a que yo explique. Así que, continuo –Fue un accidente, y su hermana pequeña lo hizo—

-Como hizo…-

-Pase la noche en casa de Jade, pero trate de dormir con una de sus hermanas pequeñas. Yo no sabía que ella era una durmiente salvaje y me golpeo la cara. Fin de la historia—le interrumpo

Ella me da un fruncimiento en confusión –¿Porque trataste de dormir con su hermana? ¿Pensé que ustedes dos ya lo habían hecho? —

Okay, tal su definición de "fin de la historia" es diferente de…todos los demás en el mundo

-Lo hicimos. Solo que yo estaba cansada y Jade no y yo quería…- pause tratando de pensar en que más decir en lugar de decirle que quería acariciar mi ombligo. No estoy de humor para que se burlen de mi

-¿Tu querías? —ella replica

-Tener algo de paz—dije. Luego camine hacia mi casillero

-Oh…- ella dice audiblemente

Miro detrás de mí y guiña el ojo a sabiendas de mi

-¿Qué? —me detengo en mi casillero y le entrecierro los ojos

-Nada—ella dice. Luego espera a que yo pongo las cosas en mi casillero antes de tomarme del brazo y llevarme al lado opuesto de nuestra primera clase

¿Qué diablos?

-¿A dónde vamos? —

-Teatro Caja Negra. No a la primera clase—ella me responde con una sonrisa

Oh, eso tiene sentido. Esperen un minuto…-¿Que hay en el Teatro Caja Negra? —

Melissa no me responde; solo empieza a arreglar mi cabello y a limpiar el sudor de mi cara. Eso me hace sospechar y poner un poquito ansiosa

-¿Qué pasa en el Teatro Caja Negra? —me empiezo a desesperar. Oh Dios, que pasa si vamos a hacer un ensayo en vivo para la obra. ¡No estoy ni cerca de lista!

-No es nada. Solo una audición—ella me asegura

-Oh, Okay—suspiro en alivio. Esperen… ¿audición? –una audición para ¿qué? —empiezo a desesperarme otra vez

-Para un programa de TV que se llama "The Wood"—ella me responde calmadamente como si eso me fuera a calmar

No lo hace

-No puedo audicionar luciendo así! —

-Seguro que puedes. Te miras, um, excelente—

-No—niego con la cabeza –nuh-un. No hay manera—

-Vamos Icky. Puede ser divertido—

Trato de irme, pero ella me toma del brazo y me jala hasta la línea de espera. Diablos, ella es fuerte

Espero en la línea por quince minutos antes de decidir que realmente no puedo hacer esto. Trato de escaparme a espaldas de Melissa, pero de alguna manera ella parece saber que estoy a punto de hacer y me pone frente a ella, provocando que choque contra un chico frente a mi

-Oops lo siento—me disculpo, pero cuando él se da vuelta me doy cuenta de que es Beck

Mi primera respuesta es sonreírle; pero él me está dando una mirada dura y luego recuerdo que paso la noche anterior. Jade le dijo que lo había engañado conmigo

El, mira mi ropa, probablemente reconociéndolas como de Jade, lo cual significa que va a llegar a la conclusión de que pase la noche en casa de Jade

¡Diablos!

El me rueda los ojos –¿En serio? —

-¿Qué? —chillo

-Compre esa camisa para Jade. Ella obviamente quería asegurar de que yo viera que tú la traías puesta—

Ouch. ¿En serio? Es fue inteligente por parte de ella. Sin mencionar que doloroso también

-¿Jade hizo eso? —el apunta a mi ojo. Empiezo a decirle que ella no lo hizo cuando él me interrumpe con –bien, te lo mereces—

Me doy cuenta de que él tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado conmigo. Pero decir que alguien se merece tener un ojo negro es…vil

-Amber lo hizo—le doy una mirada dura

Él se burla de mi –Sería mejor que dijeras que Riley lo hizo—él se da vuelta dándome la espalda

Me doy vuelta para ver si Melissa escucho todo eso. Ella lo hizo, y me esta una sonrisa divertida

Esto no es divertido

-Intercambia conmigo—le ruego

-No—

-¿Por qué no? —siseo

-Porque yo estoy en una manera más caliente que tú ahora. Si yo voy antes que tu…- ella niega con la cabeza –deberías ir antes que yo—

-Lissa! —

-Icky! —

-Por favor! —ruego

-Bien, pero te advierto—

Y ella lo hizo. Ella se puso después de Beck, quien es un buen dulce de ojo para las adolescentes allí, además de que él está soltero ahora…

Luego esta Melissa. Ella va y se sienta en un banquillo frente a la cámara y no hay duda de que ellos la van a escoger a ella. Los productores la aman. Ella es asombrosa, perfecta e inteligente. Si fuera gay tendría un amor platónico por ella

-Siguiente! —

Mierda, esa soy yo. Se suponía que tenía que escaparme mientras estaba la actuación de Melissa. Tal vez aun pueda

-Icky! —

Salto, ella está a mi lado, y tengo este sentimiento de que ella sabía de qué yo iba a intentar e irme. ¡Diablos!

Suspiro pesadamente y camino hasta el banquillo. Yo sé que me miro como mierda. Estoy sudando por esta estúpida camisa cuello de tortuga y allí hay un moretón en mi ojo y…tu sabes eso. Ni siquiera me importa. Ni siquiera lo voy a intentar

Me siento y miro a la cámara

-Y ¿cuál es tu nombre? —uno de los productores, el de piel blanca, me sonríe

-Tori Vega—respondo cortamente

-Okay, y ¿cuál es la peor cosa que has hecho Tori Vega? —el otro, el de piel oscura, pregunta

Pienso sobre eso por un segundo antes de responder con la verdad porque no quiero estar en el show de todas maneras –Realmente no hago cosas malas—me encojo de hombros

De la nada, veo a Melissa acercarse a los productores y les susurra algo. Entrecierro mis ojos sospechosamente. Esto no puede ser bueno

-Así que, Tori, ¿cómo fue que obtuviste ese moretón debajo del ojo? —

Ruedo mis ojos –Trate de dormir con hermana de mi novia anoche y ella me golpeo el ojo…- deje de hablar cuando el productor moreno empezó escribir algo y el productor de piel blanca le susurraba algo a su asistente

Estoy teniendo un mal presentimiento con esto

Luego el productor de piel blanca me mira –Tu novia, ¿huh? ¿Y quién podría ser? —

No es de su jodido asunto es lo que está en la punta de mi lengua, pero entonces Melissa hablas –Jade West, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela—

-Bueno, eso debería de hacerte muy popular a ti también, ¿huh Tori? —

Me encojo de hombros –No realmente. Son un poco nueva aquí—

-¿Nueva? Y como lograste atraer a "una de las chicas más populares de la escuela"—él dice haciendo las comillas en el aire

Me encojo de hombros otra vez

-Así que lo que estas tratando de decir es ¿que una de las chicas más populares (¡Dios deseo que el deje de decir eso jodidamente!) estaba soltera hasta que llegaste tú? —

Frunzo el ceño –Bueno, no. Ella uh…-

-Ella se la robo a otra chica—el productor moreno salto

-Chico—Melissa dijo

-En serio, así que ¿cómo se tomó el rompimiento? —

Todos esperan por mi respuesta. Lo puedo decir por el gran silencio que se formó en el teatro; eso es hasta que alguien se clara la garganta audiblemente

Beck. Su audición termino, pero el sigue aquí por alguna razón

-¿Tori? —el productor de piel blanca me dice –¿Cómo se tomó el ex de Jade la ruptura? —

-Yo um…- miro a Beck, no segura de cómo responder por la manera en la que él me está mirando

Los productores miraron hacia donde yo estaba mirando y ellos rápidamente lo entendieron –¿Beck Oliver? ¿Tú fuiste capaz de robarle a su chica? —ellos jadearon

¡Diablo!

-Yo um…bueno ustedes verán yo no uh…yo solo um…tengo que ir al baño—me apure y salí corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño más alejado del Teatro Caja Negra, dejando me caer contra la pared de unos de los cubículos

No creo que pueda seguir con toda esta bola de popo. Está bien al inicio, Jade y yo saliendo para poner celoso a Danny, y salir con ella para que Beck se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la ama; pero ahora engaños se han ido añadiendo y todo esto me hace ver realmente mal

Dios, de seria ser más como Jade. Ella parece genuinamente no importarle que es lo que las demás personas piensan sobre ella. Y yo realmente, realmente, admiro eso sobre ella. ¡Pero yo no soy así!

-Icky! —

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo diablos hizo ella para encontrarme?

-Sales o entre—ella advierte después de tocar la puerta del cubículo

La ignoro

-En serio, si tengo que arrástrame por este jodido suelo asqueroso, me asegurare de que te arrepientas de hacerme hacerlo—

-O puedes dejarme sola—le respondo finalmente. Por alguna razón, realmente creo que ella se va a arrastrar debajo de la puerta

-Sabes, realmente desearía estar haciendo otras cosas allá afuera en lugar de estar teniendo una plática de chicas en el baño; pero somos amigas y de acuerdo con las reglas tengo que chequearte cuando tengas la mayor caída frente a muchas personas y salgas corriendo al baño de chicas. Es como, en la biblia o algo así—

A pesar de sentirme como la mierda, me rio y le abro la puerta –Entra—

-¿En serio? —ella me pregunta, el lado izquierdo de su labio levantándose con asco

-No estoy lista para salir en este momento—

Ella me rueda los ojos y entra

Me siento en el inodoro y ella de deja caer, pesadamente en mi regazo

Okay, ouch

-Hey! —protesto

-No me voy a sentar en el suelo, y no voy a estar parada—ella explica –a lo rápido que toda esta platica termine, lo rápido tus piernas tendrán un respiro, ¿entiendes? —

No. No entendí

-¿Qué clases de amigo es ese? ¡Se supone que me tienes que escuchar no importa que tan larga sea la conversación! —le respondo

-Y lo hare, solo que si te tardas mucho en hablar más será el dolor de tus piernas cuando te levantes—

Le ruedo mis ojos. ¡Ella es la amiga femenina más normal que he tenido, y aun así ella es tan…Ugh!

-Está bien—ella dice, balanceando sus piernas, lo cual realmente lastima mis piernas –vamos hacer esto. Háblame. ¿Porque estamos en el baño de chicas? —

Le gruño. Estamos en el baño de chicas por su culpa

-¿Que? —ella me preguntó inocentemente

-¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿Ir con los productores de esa manera? Se supone que eres mi amiga. ¿No podías darte cuenta de que me estaba poniendo incomoda? —

-Si—

-¿Si? —

-Si, pude ver que te estabas poniendo incomoda—

-Entonces ¿por qué seguiste haciéndolo peor? —

-¿Quieres la verdad? —

-No, miénteme—cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho

-Es simple realmente—ella se encoje de hombros –tu eres mi amiga. Quiero que estés en el show conmigo. Pero, ellos no te escogerían si no les das algo que los atrapara, y tu Icky, tu eres jodidamente aburrida—

-No lo soy—

-Está bien, aun así te amo—ella palmea mi cabeza

-No soy aburrida! —insisto

Ella me rueda los ojos y deja salir un suspiro –¿Que harás después de escuela hoy? —

-Iré a recoger a las gemelas de la escuela y si no hay nadie en casa les daré unos bocadillos mientras ellas hacen sus tareas, pero si…-

-¿Ves? Prácticamente era una mama. Y porque diablos las hermanas de Jade irán a tu casa después de la escuela. ¿Porque no Jade? —

Mantengo mi boca cerrada. No hay manera de que le diga que necesito una distracción para no pensar en Jade porque casi la cojo en la mañana y no confió en mi misma para esta a solas a su alrededor ahora.

-Oh, ahora tienes que decirme—ella me sonríe

-¿Que? —

-Tu cara. Te está delatando ahora—

-Cállate—murmuro, porque ella tiene razón. Mi cara se puso caliente un poquito. Lo puedo sentir.

-Nuh-uh, tienes que decirme. Somos amigas. Eso es lo que las amigas hacen. Ellas hablan sobre sus vidas amorosas—

-No nada que decir—miento

-Vamos—ella ruega –esta es la cosa no-aburrida sobre ti—

¿En serio? –Sabes que, ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor. Ya te puedes quitar-

Ella mueve la cabeza a un lado y me mira por unos segundos antes de quitarse de mi regazo –Sí. Te miras mucho mejor—ella me guiña el ojo conspiradora-mente

-Cállate! —la empujo juguetonamente. Y ella solo me da esa sonrisa tonta antes de abrir la puerta

-Melissa—ella se da vuelta un poquito –gracias—le sonrió

- _De nada—_

Sonrió aún más. Realmente me siento mejor. Ella es una gran amiga.

"Que lastima que tu no seas tan buena amiga con ella"

Okay, ese pensamiento vino de la nada. Pero no es completamente erróneo. No me gusta que Melissa este saliendo con Danny. Antes, estaba bien porque no la conocía supongo, pero después eso me ha estado molestando. Si yo fuera una buena amiga le hubiera advertido sobre su novio ahora, ¿verdad?

-Lissa? Um, puedes esperar un segundo? —la llamo sin pensar en ello, antes de que pueda perder mis nervios

Ella se detiene cerca de la puerta y se da vuelta para mirarme a la cara, su cara un falso gesto de agonía –Oh no. Pensé que ya habíamos terminado todo—ella gime

Ella está bromeando, pero yo no.

-Este um, esto no es acerca de mi esta vez—me muevo incomoda

-Okay—ella cierra la puerta y me mira directamente a los ojos

Uff! No sé si seré capaz de hacer esto

"Pero tienes que hacerlo"

Pero tengo que hacerlo. Verdad. Muevo mis hombros tratando de mirarla a la cara sin que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. –Somos amigas, ¿verdad? —empiezo

-Si—ella responde simplemente, pero veo la manera en que sus ojos me está mirando. Baja la mirada hacia mis manos donde mis pulgares están jugando, luego hacia mis pies, donde estoy cambiando de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, luego a mi garganta donde ella probablemente pude ver que tragué duro cerca de siete veces, y luego a mi cara una vez más, donde probablemente mis nervios han hecho un desastre.

Ella me entrecierra los ojos. Ella puede ver que lo que voy a decir no es para nada lindo.

"Solo díselo!"

Okay, Okay. Aquí voy

-Um, tu sabes como ellos dice…- no esa no es la mejor manera de decirlo –um, que dicen no uh…- no, eso es aún peor que el primero…

-¡Solo dilo Icky, me estas poniendo de los nervios! —

Solo un poquito, asustada por su grito

-Por el amor de Dios! —ella camina hacia mí, toma mi mano y me lleva hasta el cubículo. Luego me empuja para que me siente en el toilet y se deja caer mis piernas

-Ow—

-Habla—ella ordena

Okay. Yo puedo hacer esto. Tomo una profunda respiración y junto mis pensamientos. Cuando finalmente soy capaz de hablar, se vuelva un mejor lugar de inicio –¿Cómo te trata Danny? —

Ella mueve su cabeza a un lado, ¿como si ella estuviera pensando sobre eso ante de juntar sus cejas en sospecha –¿Por qué preguntas? —

¡Diablos! No allí a donde quiero ir. Así que, respondo su pregunta lo mejor que puedo –Solo me preguntaba… solo quería asegurar de que él te trata bien…ahora, porque somos amigas y eso es lo que las amigas hacen—trato de bromear, pero eso no sonó como una broma

Dios apesto en esto

-¿Él no fue bueno contigo? —ella replica

-Um—mierda. Miro a hacia mis pies con culpabilidad. ¿Porque tuve que decir algo? No quiero decirle lo que paso. No me gusta hablar de eso. Incluso no me gusta pensar sobre eso. Fue horrible la primera vez. Así que trato y evado su pregunta –Lissa, no quiero ser un problema solo…-

-No respondiste mi pregunta—ella me interrumpo

Diablos. Ella es buena. Y ella se escucha cabreada. Ni siquiera recuerdo cual era si jodida pregunta, mas, ella me está poniendo nerviosa que tengo que hacer del baño ahora.

Empiezo a moverme un poquito y cruzo mis pies.

-Puede hacer del baño cuando hayas respondido a mi pregunta—ella dice. ¿Dios en serio muestro todo en mi cara por la manera en que ella lo dijo?

-¿Dije, fue el bueno contigo? —ella continua

Dios eso fue directo

Muevo mi pierna un poquito más urgente mientras trato de pensar en la mejor manera de responder –Um, él fue um…uh…nosotros um…-

-Mira, si prometo no dispararle al mensajero, ¿me lo dirás? —ella se suaviza un poquito

Asiento con mi cabeza y levanto mi dedo menique. A diferencia de Jade, ella lo toma rápidamente. Sonrió. Jade me hubiera dicho lo tonto que esto al inicio.

-Danny, me engaño—suspire. Eso no es todo lo que paso, pero no puedo hablar sobre las otras cosas. Además, él dijo que él no fue el único que empezó los rumores sobre mí. Y no sé si él me estaba mintiendo o diciéndome la verdad, pero en caso de que me hubiera dicho la verdad, no me siento en la obligación de decírselo a Melissa. Tal vez con siendo un mentiroso está bien.

-¿Ves? Eso no fue tan difícil—ella dice con una sonrisa que no es más que falsa

Uh-oh. Ella está enojada

Ella se levanta de mi regazo y abre la puerta del cubículo. Siento como si ella estuviera enojada conmigo, y no quiero que ella lo este. Tomo su brazo

-¿A dónde vas? —pregunto, con un poco de pánico

-Por favor no me digas que aun necesitas más platica Icky, ¿tus piernas no están cansadas? —ella me sonríe. Esta vez su sonrisa es sincera y sé que ella no está enojada conmigo

Le sonrió, llena de alivio. Nosotras aun somos amigas

-Bueno, si necesitas hablar Lissa, siempre me puedo sentar en tus piernas por un rato—ofrezco

-Estoy bien, gracias Icky—ella dice, luego me da un abrazo. Un abrazo serio, así que sé que es un genuino 'gracias' –tomare la oferta en otra ocasión—

Sonrió –Ahí estaré—le prometo

Creo que Melissa y yo nos volveremos las mejores amigas. Dios sabe que necesito eso. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar que me salve de mis problemas. No uno normal por lo menos.

-Okay, ahora puedes hacer del baño—ella me dice mientras me suelta –te veo que cuarto periodo—

-Okay— sonreír

Solo tengo que hacer eso, pero como por arte de magia, mis ganas se han ido, así que me apuro a salir del baño e ir a mi siguiente clase.

A lo rápido que salgo del baño, este jodido loco con un colorido traje me tira algo en la cara

-Es el bombardero de harina! —alguien grita

Y sip. Eso es harina…por toda mi cara

Me doy vuelta y regreso al baño de mujeres. Tal vez debería quedarme aquí hasta el cuarto periodo. No, no. Creo que me quedare aquí hasta que termine el día porque hoy no es el día de Tori Vega. Realmente no lo es

Esperen, ¡mi asistencia perfecta! ¡No me puedo quedar aquí!

Me apresuro a limpiar la harina de mi cara lo mejor que puedo, lo cual honestamente no es realmente bueno, y me dirijo a clases.

Bam! Bombardero de harina…otra vez! ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

Eso es todo. Me doy por vencida. No clases para Tori Vega este día. No asistencia perfecta. Debería ponerme cómoda en mi lugar y esperar a que la escuela termine.

Me limpio…otra vez. Y hago eso

Melissa viene y me encuentra después de un rato. Ella me jala aclamando que me perdí cuarto periodo, y que es tiempo del almuerzo y que necesito comer

Le creo. Estoy hambrienta

Sorpresivamente ella se sienta en la mesa con André, Cat, Robbie…Rex y yo. Ella usualmente no se sienta con nosotros. Ella siempre maneja algún lado, pero no pienso en eso. Ella probablemente se esté asegurando de que este fuera de los baños de mujeres.

Mi estómago gruñe y miro abajo

Usualmente, comparto mi almuerzo con Jade, pero ella aún no ha venido. Traté de llamarle cuando estaba en los baños, pero no pude. Mi teléfono está muerto. No lo cargue anoche.

Mi estómago gruñe otra vez, más fuerte esta vez. Gracias a Dios nadie lo escucho. Todo el mundo está viendo a Sinji un poco pensativos. Lo cual es totalmente raro, pero André está usando una piscina para niños y les está cobrando cinco dólares a cada persona por cinco minutos. Sinji es el único valiente hasta el momento, pero yo también estoy por hacerlo, solo en bra y pantis. Si, así de caliente esta.

De hecho, tal vez debería de usar un traje de baño debajo de mi ropa así puedo entrar mañana también.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo la oportunidad de comer algo. Y mientras Melissa está mirando a Sinji, tomo algunas papas de su plato

Pero como soy la más escurridiza como pienso, ella me cacha.

Me abrazo, esperando a que ella haga algo, pero eso no llega. Ella solamente dividió su plato, poniendo la mitad de sus papas en un lado y partiendo su hamburguesa a la mitad

-Ese lado es tuyo—ella me dice

No digo nada. Solo engullo en eso. Lo único que tuve como desayuno fue una banana. Aunque eso es algo mejor que nada, esas cosas no llenan mucho

-Diablos—

Miro a Melissa, preguntándome porque ella está maldiciendo

-Ni siquiera soy gay, pero diablos—

¿Que?

Luego miro hacia donde ella está mirando. Jade. Y ella tiene razón. Diablos

Soy tan suertuda de no tener esa parte de los chicos, porque ahora estaría totalmente avergonzada. Jade se mira…diablos. No me mal entiendan, Jade se mira bien todos los días, pero hoy, esa camisa negra le queda bien es poco argumento. Tanto, que ahí hay mucha clavícula mostrándose en lo alto, y en lo bajo, la camisa queda atascada en su cintura, lo que la hace ver más pequeña por el tamaño de sus pechos. Y esa falda, parece muy ajustada por la manera en que sus caderas y piernas se marcan. Honestamente, ella no tendría que ser capaz de moverse, pero ella puede. Hombre ella puede moverse. Ahí hay un movimiento extra sexi en su caminar y repentinamente tengo la urgencia de ver atrás porque sé que Jade tiene un buen…

¡Mierda! Soy jodidamente gay

Lo siguiente que se es que mi vista es bloqueada por los jodidos productores de "The Wood" y Lane

Les doy una mirada fuerte. ¿No pueden ver que estoy ocupada mirando a mi novia?

-Melissa, Tori, André, ustedes serán los que aparecerán en The Wood—el productor de piel blanca, Kyle, dice

-Si! —Melissa exclama a mi lado

Olvide todo sobre ese show

-Me puede agradecer más tarde—Melissa me guiña el ojo

Le doy una mirada asesina. No, no le voy agradecer

-O me puedes agradecer ahora—ella persiste

-¿Qué show? —Jade interrumpe, sentándose a mi lado. Veo al productor moreno, (aún no se su nombre) fruncir el ceno

¿Que?

-Tenías que haber llegado a la escuela a tiempo Jade…- Jade empieza, pero es interrumpido por Kyle

-Esperen, ¿Jade? ¿La novia de Tori? —

Jade le da una mirada asesina

-No te preocupes tú también aparecerás—él sonríe antes de jalar. No quiero ir con él, pero lo hago de todos modos

Caminamos hacia mi carro y él puso una cámara. Si, tengo una cámara en mi tablero.

Para cuando regreso, el almuerzo ha terminado. Estoy bien con eso. No tengo hambre. Me comí casi todas las papas de Melissa

Con lo que no estoy bien, es con el hecho de que Jade me ha ignorado todo el día. Bueno, no estoy sorprendida. Ella está un poco triste por haberse perdido las audiciones… y probablemente por lo que paso en la mañana; pero no eso no quiere decir que tenga que estar bien con eso

Ella ha estado caminando por todos lados luciendo… luciendo así; y se supone que ella tiene que ser mi novia. Se supone que ella se tiene que vestir así para mí. ¡Pero ella ni siquiera me habla! Lo que quiere decir que ella se vistió así para alguien más, y ese alguien más es Beck. Ella probablemente está tratando de darle celos.

"Okay, Tori cálmate. Se supone que ella tiene que darle celos a Beck _idiota_ "

Tomo una respiración profunda y eso ayuda un poquito, pero no mucho. Aún sigo deseando que Jade me hable. La escuela ha terminado y apenas la he visto. La extraño, y eso ni siquiera ha sido un día completo.

Dios, eso es tan patético

Sacudo mi cabeza antes de entrar en mi carro. Antes de empezar a manejar, conecto mi teléfono. Como dije, está muerto.

Tengo algunos mensajes y diez llamadas perdidas, ¡seis de ellas son de Jade!

¡Santa mierda! Jade me llamo seis veces y no le conteste. Y eso hace un clic. Tal vez he estado siendo castigada por no haberle contestado. Tal vez ella me esta ignorando porque cree que yo la ignore

Estoy emocionada, una gran sonrisa se forma en mi cara porque sé que puedo arreglar esto. Solo tengo que llamar y explicar

No respuesta

Okay, así que ella aún está enojada conmigo y aun me sigue ignorando. Por supuesto que ella no va a responder a mis llamadas. Así que le mando un mensaje

Yo: Lo siento, perdí todas tus llamadas. Mi teléfono ha estado muerto todo el día

No respuesta. Empiezo a manejar, porque no espero una respuesta inmediata. Ella podría estar ocupada. Es jueves así que ella tiene que recoger- oh mierda las gemelas. Se me olvido decirle que yo voy a recogerlas

Yo: Oh, y no te preocupes por las gemelas. Yo las recogeré hoy

Ella me responde inmediatamente

Jade: ¿Por qué?

Frunzo el ceño. Eso fue rápido. ¿Porque ella no me respondió así de rápido antes?

Yo: Ellas se van a quedar conmigo

Jade: ¿Por qué?

¿En serio?

Yo: Ellas quieren. ¿Por qué no?

Ella no me respondió después de eso. Le mande cinco mensajes más, pero no me respondió

 _Ni modo_

Aún tengo un montón de cosas en las que pensar. Como, como convencer a mis padres dejar entrar a uno de los camarógrafos que prácticamente va a vivir con nosotros por una semana. Instintivamente, sé que lo mejor es ir con mama. Tengo mejor suerte con ella. Pero aun, trabajar duro es importante si quiero obtener la respuesta que quiero

Creo que lo mejor es ir con una cosa simple, suspirar y rogar

Marco su número y espero a que responda

-Hey _Mami_ —sonrió en el teléfono (como si ella pudiera verme)

-¿Qué quieres? —

Hago un pequeño puchero –¿Que te hace pensar que quiero algo? —

-Tu siempre me llamas _Mami_ cuando quieres algo—

-No lo hago—

-¿Así que no hay nada que necesites, Tori? ¿Nada de nada? —

-Tal vez no—

-Okay, que bueno hablar contigo. Adiós…-

-Okay, sí. Te necesito…-

-Lo sabía! —ella exclama. Y solo puedo imaginarla sonriendo triunfantemente

-Si, _Mami_. Tú me conoces muy bien porque eres una excelente madre—halago mas

-Oh, solo dilo, baby. No tengo todo el día—

-Okay, necesito que vengas a casa así el hombre de la cámara puedo entrar y…-

-¿Hombre de la cámara? Tori! —

-¿Por favor _Mami_? —ruego –es para un show llamado "The Wood", y como soy menor de edad tengo que tener tu permiso para ellos puedan entrar y filmar. Por favor, por favor, por favor—

-Y tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para abrir un cráter en mi agenda solo por ti…-

Sonrió. Esto es fácil –Porque me amas—respondo confidentemente

-Oh bien, estoy en casa de todas maneras…-

-Hey! —

-Te amo, baby—

-También te amo—murmuro a media porque estacionando para recoger a las niñas

La mujer con la lista revisa mi identificación como si hubiera cambiado el del jueves pasado, y el jueves antes de ese. Dios, hay muchas maneras de tomarse un trabajo seriamente. Trato de no darle una mirada fuerte mientras detiene a las niñas para que se suban a mi carro. No quiero que ella lo haga más complicado aún. Algo me dice que ella lo haría

-¿Qué tal la escuela? —les pregunto a las niñas por la ventana, aun esperando a que la mujer les de el Okay para que suban al carro

-Genial! — dice entusiásticamente, inmediatamente me hace sospechar

-Muy bien, ustedes son libres de irse—la mujer finalmente las deja ir

Riley, trata de subirse al frente, pero la detengo

-Nop, es el turno de Amber—

-No, está bien Tori—Amber dice rápido. Demasiado rápido

-No, lo justo es lo justo, vamos _Mamita_ —

-Vamos Tori—Riley gimotea –ella dijo que no quiere, y yo quiero. ¿Cuál es el gran problema? —

-El gran problema es que este es mi carro y dije que quiero a Amber al frente y a ti atrás, _¿entiendes?_ —

Ella parpadea

-¿Entiendes? —repito en Ingles

-Supongo—ella me rueda los ojos y se va para atrás. Pero aún tengo que prácticamente rogarle a Amber para que se siente al frente conmigo. En serio. Las niñas me están molestando. ¿Esta ella molesta conmigo por alguna razón?

Ella no dice nada por un buen rato, Riley tampoco. Odio el raro silencio, así que enciendo la radio. Riley empieza a cantar casi inmediatamente. La niña no puede sostener ni una nota para salvar su vida, pero ella ama cantar

I know you wanna bite this

It's so enticing

Nothing else like this

Imma make you my bi-

-Woops! —cambio de estación

-Hey! —Riley exclama. Se lo mucho que ella ama a Rihanna, y que esa es una de sus canciones favoritas, pero no hay manera de que yo la deje escuchar eso, o cantar, mientras hay una cámara en mi carro

-Aquí, escucha Willo menea el cabello de un lado a otro—

Riley me da una mirada asesina

-¿Que? Es divertido si lo haces—trato de convencerla

Nada de suerte

-No—ella hace un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

Así que empiezo a mover mi cabello de lado a lado.

Amber se empieza a reír

-Háganlo conmigo-

-Nuh-un—ellas dicen

Estamos casi al final de la canción antes de que las chicas lo hagan. Valió totalmente la pena, ambas se miran adorablemente bobas

Luego mi canción sale y subo el volumen

Same bed, but it feels just a Little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same

Riley gruñe

-Me gusta esta canción también—Amber dice tímidamente

-Lo haces—Riley contraataca

Subo el volumen de la radio un poco más y empiezo a cantar, invitando a Amber a que cante conmigo

Ella no parecer querer, pero pico su lado, provocando que se ría hasta que se da por vencida y canta conmigo

Too Young too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

Tomo su mano y la sostengo en alto antes de cantar las siguientes líneas

And held your hand

Should have given all my hours

When I had the chance

'cause all you wanted to do was dance

- _Baila Mamita_ —empiezo a mover el cuerpo –baila—repito en ingles

Desde ahí, Bruno es totalmente olvidado. Las chicas me están preguntando como decir cada palabra en español. Números, animales, colores, partes del cuerpo…

Dios, había olvidado como se ponen con esto. Y estoy aliviada cuando llegamos a mi casa. Estoy sufriendo un poquito por una sobrecarga de español. Prácticamente corre cerrando la puerta –Empiecen con sus tareas mientras les preparo algunos bocadillos—

Las escucho correr al segundo piso. Saco dos manzanas y la mantequilla de maní. Sé que es raro poner mantequilla de maní sobre manzanas, las gemelas estaban reacias a probarlos la primera vez, pero ahora lo aman.

Los bocadillos están hechos, los llevo al segundo piso esperando a que las niñas estén haciendo sus tareas en mi cama.

Nop. Ellas están en mi cama, pero parecer ser que están peleando. Riley está a espaldas de Amber, llamándola sucia ladrona, y Amber se está retorciendo como una maniática

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Se supone que ustedes dos tienen que estar haciendo la tarea! —le grito. Las dos se levantan. Amber aún tiene las manos detrás de la espalda, pero creí ver un destello de plata… -¿son esas las esposas de mi papa? —

-No—Riley responde rápidamente. Lo tomo como un si

-Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que esas no son juguetes! —grito –mi papa las usa para trabajar—

-Porque me miras a mí, fue idea de Amber—Riley pelea

Amber no dice nada ni para negar o confirmar la acusación de Riley. Ella solo está ahí parada pareciendo como si está cerca de hacerse en los pantalones. Pero no tengo que ver su cara para saber que está preocupada y saber que ella no es la mente maestra detrás de toda esta operación.

-Dame las llaves, _Monstruito_ —

-Pero yo no…-

-Ahora—le interrumpo

-Bien—ella gruñe, buscando en su bolsa y sacando las llaves

Le quito las esposas a Amber y las tiro en la cama

-Tarea—apunto a sus mochilas

Riley murmura un poco más. La ignoro. Ella puede ser como Jade muchas veces. Y no en una buena manera

-Tori, necesito ayuda con la mía—Amber dice calladamente. Ella no me mira a los ojos, y solo asumo que ella está un poco avergonzada por meterse en problemas ahora

-¿Por qué no me pides ayuda a mí? —Riley le sonríe en una manera molesta

Raro

-Porque tú me dices las respuestas y yo quiero ayuda para saber cómo hacerlos! —Amber grita de regreso

Eso es aún mucho más raro. Pero lo dejo pasar. Por lo menor ella no parecer que va a tener un accidente en mi cama.

-¿En que estas trabajando, Mamita? —pregunto, mirando sobre su hombro

-Decir el tiempo con un reloj de cara—

-Oh, eso es fácil…-

Abruptamente Trina entra en mi cuarto causando desorden. Sin tocar. No para mi hermana

-Oh bueno, ellas están aquí—ella dice, mirando genuinamente aliviada de ver a las niñas –me las llevo—

-Si! —Riley salta y corre fuera del cuarto

-No—miro duramente a mi hermana –ellas no han terminado la tarea—

-No me importa—Trina se burla –necesito su ayuda con algunas cosas—

-¿Qué cosas? —

-Cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. Riley, vamos—ella le dice a Amber quien no se ha movido aun

-Soy Amber—ella dice

-No me importa, vamos—ella dice antes de irse. Como si su palabra fuera la final. Los nervios.

Amber me mira y puedo decir que ella realmente quiere ir también. Es un poquito perturbador. Trina solo las va hacer trabajar como esclavas, pero ellas parecen tener diversión en su cuarto.

Tal vez Melissa tenga razón. Tal vez soy muy aburrida. Tengo que serlo si las chicas prefieren estar con Trina

Raro

-Victoria Vega! —escucho que mi papa grita…desde las escaleras. Estoy en serios problemas. Juro que si Trina ha hecho algo, a Trina- le gusta echarme la culpa

Uh oh

-Hey papa—le sonrió incomoda

-¿Hey papa? ¿Abrí la puerta y esto y todo lo que puedes decir es "Hey papa"? —

-Creí que _Mami_ te había dicho—respondo, usando una pequeña voz de bebe. Lo admito

-No, _Mami_ no me dijo sobre ellos—el me remeda

Le doy mi mirada más patética de perrito –Por favor, _Papi_ —

El cierra los ojos y se toca el puente de la nariz un signo seguro que voy a obtener lo que quiero sin importar lo que él cree que es lo mejor para mi

-Hijos—él dice finalmente –lo que necesito son hijos. Nada de esas caras tristes, ruegos de _Papi_ por favor, niñas bebes—murmura mientras se aleja

Tomo eso con un si

-Mi papa dijo que si—le digo al chico de la cámara. Ellos entran y les dejo un espacio en la casa

Todo va muy tranquilo, incluso aburrido, hasta que mi papa viene saliendo de su cuarto con su uniforme.

-¿Has visto mis esposas? —el me pregunta

Diablos. Olvide llevarlas de regreso. Voy a mi cuarto, sacándolas de mi cama, y dándoselas a el

El me las arrebata –¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que mis esposas no son juguetes? —

Ruedo mis ojos. Yo sé que no son juguetes. Les acabo de decir eso a las gemelas. Y casi se lo digo, pero me detengo. No puedo decir nada sobre ellas –Solo las ocupe una vez. No volverá a pasar—las encubrí

-Oh, solo las ocupe una vez—el me remeda

-Si—

-Para ¿qué? —

-Yo uh…bueno, yo um…- Hmm. ¿Para qué diablos podría necesitar unas esposas?

Mi papa gruño y rodo sus ojos –¿Quieres unas esposas? Bien, te daré unas. Pero deseo que vayas paso a paso _m'hija_. Cuando yo tenía tu edad aun jugaba con Legos. No estaba pensando sobre sexo. De hecho, nunca pensé en sexo. ¡De hecho, nunca he tenido sexo en mi vida! —

Me burlo –Pero tú y mama…-

-Tu mama y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo, Tori. Nunca. _NUNCA, ¿me oyes?_ —

¿Es en serio?

-Entonces como es que Trina y yo…-

-Las trajo la cigüeña. A las dos—

Escuché una risita, y luego recordé al hombre de la cámara

Que embarazoso. Y sé que se puede poner peor así que me quedo callada, esperando a que mi papa deje todo por la paz y no continúe, pero no. El sigue

-La cigüeña dejo caer a Trina en la dirección equivocada…-

-Papa! —

-Pero nos hicimos cargo de ella, y la queremos como si fuera nuestra—el termina, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón

Ruedo mis ojos mientras que las gemelas salen del cuarto de Trina

-Tori nosotras…-

-La cigüeña las trajo a ustedes dos también, ¿ _entienden?_ —el da vueltas y grita alrededor de ellas

-Si señor—Riley responde, con los ojos abiertos y una ceja enarcada

Amber no dice nada. Solo asiente con la cabeza de arriba abajo vigorosamente

-¿Qué dije? —el apunta a Amber

-Q-que la ci-cigüeña no-nos trajo—ella tartamudea

-Eso es correcto, y cuando tengas treinta la cigüeña te traerá un bebe también. ¡Pero no un día antes! _¿Entienden?_ —el apunta a las dos

-Si señor—ambas responden juntas antes de correr hacia el cuarto de Trina

- _Papi!_ —

-¿Que? —

-Las asustaste—

-Bien—

Ruedo los ojos y me voy a mi cuarto así puedo empezar con mi tarea. El me sigue, pero no es para más gritos. Él tiene que ir a trabajar, y como él es un policía, él nunca se va sin decir adiós. Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar allá afuera

Son horas antes de que pueda terminar con mi tarea. No es que estuviera difícil, pero me ha mantenido distraída. Jade aun me sigue ignorando. Trate de llamarle. Trate de mensajearle. Nada.

No sé qué hacer. Pensé que necesitaba un espacio de ella, pero ahora…

-¿Tori? —Riley viene a mi cuarto

-¿Si, Monstruito? —

-Tengo hambre—

Miro el tiempo y mierda. Es tarde. No he prestado atención todo este tiempo.

"Camino a seguir Tori, porque no solo dejas morir de hambre a las chicas"

Corro al cuarto de mis padres y toco lo puerta –Mama! —

-Si? —ella me grita de regreso

-Necesito dinero para pizza—

-¿Para que necesitas pizza? —

¿En serio? Para comer, mama. Para comer. Pero mejor digo –Para las chicas—

-Cocina algo—

¿Y matarlas la primera vez que se quedan en mi casa? ¡No gracias!

-Mama! —

Ella abre la puerta abruptamente, y gracias a mi estrella de la suerte que no está apoyada en ella –¿Dónde está tu dinero, Tori? —

-Yo uh, lo gaste—murmure

Lo cual es verdad

-¿En qué? —

-Jade—respondo; lo cual es toda la verdad

-¿Solo Jade? —

-Si, solo Jade—

-Okay, bien—ella suspira antes de darme dinero

-Gracias—

-Yo quiero ordenar—Riley salta detrás de mí. No estoy segura como es que sigo olvidando que las chicas están aquí pero el caso es que olvide que están aquí así que eso termino de asustar toda la mierda fuera de mi

-Seguro, toma—jadeo, dándole el teléfono

Aparentemente ella lo hace mucho en su casa porque no necesita de mi ayuda hasta que llega la parte de dar la dirección.

Mientras esperamos por la pizza, trato de mensajearle a Jade un poco más, pero aun así no hay respuesta. Estoy tan desesperada, casi llamo a Joy para decirle que le diga a Jade que me llame, pero cambio de idea. Jade absolutamente me mataría mañana. A ella parece no gustarle Joy por alguna razón. No tengo idea del por qué. Creo que es una gran mujer

-La pizza está aquí! —Trina grita y prácticamente les arrebatas las pizzas a las chicas

En serio

Espere que Trina solo tomara su parte y se fuera, pero ella me sorprendió. Ella tomo tres platos y puso dos piezas en cada plato. Solo cuando me siento al lado de Amber es que me doy cuenta de que solo a mí no me saco un plato.

Le gruño antes de tomar mi plato y sentarme a lado de Amber

-¿Cuál es el problema Amber, no tienes hambre? —Riley canturrea con la boca llena de pizza

-Asqueroso. ¿Cómo vas a tener un novio con esos modales en la mesa? —Trina prácticamente con la boca llena

Ruedo mis ojos. Mira quien habla. Nunca la he visto tener un novio. Nunca.

Miro a Amber para ver por qué su hermana la está molestando esta vez, y me doy cuenta de que ella se está moviendo lejos de mí, como si ella no quisiera estar cerca de mí.

-Ya tengo novio—escucho que Riley dice, pero estoy un poquito distraída con la rareza…de Amber como para procesar lo que acabo de escuchar

-¿En serio? —Trina continua –tienes como cinco…-

-Tengo ocho—

-¿Para que una niña de cinco años necesita un novio? —

¿Novio?

Miro a Riley. Ella tiene ocho. Ella no puede tener un novio aun

-Ella quiere decir que es un chico y que él es su amigo, ¿verdad Riley? —enarco mi ceja

-Uh, si—ella admite poco convincente

Oh Dios, ya empezó. Esperen, ¿por qué me estoy preocupando? No soy su mama

-Nuh-uh, él es su novio—Amber le dice a Trina –la vi besarlo—

¡¿Besarse?! –Riley! —

-Cállate Amber—Riley mira duramente a su hermana –por lo menos no soy gay! —

-Deja de decir eso! ¡No soy gay! —Amber le grita de regreso

-Si lo eres porque te gusta Tori—

Y ahora me doy cuenta del porque Amber ha estado actuando raro cuando está cerca de mí. Riley la ha estado molestando y haciéndole sentir incomoda

-Riley, ya basta—digo

-Pero ella me dijo que lo hace—

-Cállate Riley! —Amber le grita antes de empujar a su hermana tan fuerte que hace que se caiga de la silla. Luego ella corre hacia las escaleras

-Riley! Discúlpate—le grito, apuntando en la dirección hacia donde fue su hermana

-¿Yo? ¡Ella fue la que me empujo! —

-Si? Bueno Tú la empujaste primero—

Ella parpadea sin entender

-Con tus palabras—clarifico antes de decidir ir por Amber. Riley probablemente lo haría peor

Ella está en mi cama, con la cara hacia abajo escondiéndola entre una de mis almohadas.

-¿Amber? —le llamo

Ella se tensa un poco, pero no se mueve

Me siento a su lado y pongo una mano en su espalda –Vamos _Mamita, mírame_ —

Ella me ignora

-Sé que sabes qué significa eso. Lo hemos practicado—

Ella suspira y se da vuelta un poquito así ella puede mirarme, pero no me mira a los ojos aún. La pobre niña esta mortificada. Que su cara esta roja es poco argumento.

-Ella solo te estaba molestando, Amber— le digo tranquilamente –sé que no te gusto—

-Pero si le dije eso—ella solloza

¡Oh mierda! Que hago

"Quita tus manos de ella"

No puedo arrebatar mi mano así. ¡Eso solo lo haría peor!

"Pero si la dejas ahí…"

-Tu eres muy amable conmigo—Amber continua –y has trato de que Jade también lo sea; tú haces todo divertido, y nos llevas a lugares, y Jade nunca…- ella se va por la tangente

Oh, ese tipo de gusto. Puedo con ese tipo de gusto. Así que acaricio su espalda gentilmente

-Y creo que eres muy linda- ella se sonroja

¡Diablos!

-Desearía ser linda como tú—ella suspira –yo solo soy normal. Mi cara es normal, y soy la más pequeña de mi clase, y aun no tengo bobbies—ella pausa allí y le da una mirada a mi pecho –bueno, los tuyos no son tan grandes como los de Jade, pero aun así tú tienes la boca llena—

¿Un qué? Ella acaba de decir…No, no, no. Escuche mal. Sí, eso fue lo que paso. Escuche mal –Um, tengo un que, ¿Amber? -

Por favor que sea que escuche mal

-Jade dijo que tú tienes la boca llena y yo solo obtengo mordidas de hormigas—

Oh. Ella probablemente no entienda lo que significa tener la boca llena. Aun así, ¡qué diablos estaba Jade pensando cuando ella le dijo eso! ¿Nunca se le ocurrió que ella repetiría eso? En un lugar poco apropiado para decirlo. Como en el frente de una cámara que está en mi habitación. Dios. Realmente espero que ellos quiten esa parte.

-Um, _Mamita_ , quizás no deberías repetir eso de la boca llena ante nadie. Nunca—

-¿Es malo? - ella me frunce el ceno

Quiero decirle que sí, pero ella se mira tan triste y no puedo

-Es un poquito vergonzoso—

-Okay—ella acepta, aun mirándose un poco miserable

-Amber—le tomo su mentón y muevo su cabeza así ella puede mirarme –yo pienso, no, yo sé que tú eres una hermosa niña—

Ella me rueda los ojos sin poder creerlo

-Es verdad—insisto –y se supone que tu aun no debes tener bobbies. Es muy temprano—

-Kayla B. las tienes—

-¿Si? Bueno para el tiempo que tú las tengas, Kayla B será noticia vieja. A nadie le importara ella. ¿Okay? —

-Okay—ella finalmente me sonríe. Justo a tiempo para que Riley venga y lo haga peor. Pero en su lugar, Riley realmente se disculpa. Salto de la cama y le doy un abrazo porque en serio estoy orgullosa de ella. Ella me pelea para que la suelte, pero no me importa

-Tori! Es tu turno de limpiar la cocina—Trina grita desde las escaleras

Gruño. La verdad es que no me toca a mí hacer los platos, pero no quiero hacer una escena frente a las cámaras. Creo que ya hemos hecho muchas escenas en el tiempo de vida.

-Vamos chicas—suspiro

-No puedo—Riley se toma en estomago –me siento enferma—

En serio

-Okay, _Mamita_ , vamos—

-Me siento enferma también—Amber exclama

Les entrecierro los ojos a las chicas "enfermas" –Bien, terminen sus tareas—

Me tomo dos veces el tiempo terminar con la cocina porque las chicas me estaban llamando cada cinco segundos por ayuda

Casi deseo que el chico de la cámara se vaya. Se está haciendo tarde y nada interesante ha pasado. En serio, no hay nada interesante sobre mi asegurándose de que las chicas tomen sus duchas y se vayan a la cama.

Cada vez que anuncio y me doy vuelta, ellas no están allí. Ellas dicen buenas noches y se van a hurgar al refrigerador.

Mis padres me bien matar en la mañana

Casi estoy dormida cuando escucho –¿Que estás haciendo? —cerca de mi oído

Salto fuera de la cama

Riley! Dios, ni siquiera la escuche entrar porque estaba demasiado ocupada…oh Dios, ella me vio acariciándome mi ombligo

-Fuera de aquí! —chille y encaminándola a la puerta

-Pero que estabas haciendo con…-

-Shh! —la calle mientras la saque afuera –no es nada. No viste nada. Ahora, vuelve a la cama—

-Bien—ella gruñe

-Y no le digas a Jade! —le grite después

Ella se da vuela con una sonrisa maliciosa. Diablos, ella tiene algo en mente

-¿Por qué no? —

-Sabes cómo es tu hermana, así que no le digas—prácticamente le ruego

Riley parece considerarlo por un momento antes de levantar su mano –Te va a costar—ella sonríe

-Bien, ¿qué quiere? —

-Pensare en algo más tarde. ¿Trato? —ella apenas y mira a su mano, la cual aún no he tocado

-¿Porque no solo puedes preguntar por dinero como una persona normal? —murmuro mientras sostengo su mano

-Porque…-

Cualquiera que fuera a ser su respuesta es interrumpida por el sonido de mi teléfono. Frunzo el ceño antes de ir a mi cuarto. ¿Quién demonios llama a esta hora?

-Quien…-

-Cama—interrumpo a Riley apuntándole al cuarto de huéspedes

Ella lo duda por unos segundos antes de irse

-Voy, voy—murmuro a mi insistente teléfono. Ni siquiera me fijo en el nombre. Solo respondo

-¿Hola? —

-¿Puedo ir? —

¿Puedo ir? Quito el teléfono de mi oído y miro la pantalla. Es Melissa

Vuelvo a poner el teléfono en mi oído

-¿Lissa? —

-Termine con Danny. Así que…-

Sonrió un poquito. Esas son excelentes noticias, y de alguna manera un alivio para mí; pero Melissa probablemente esta triste ahora. Ella me necesita –Si, puedes venir—

Bajo las escaleras y saco la cocoa mientras espero por ella. Ser amiga de André me ha puesto en un habito de hacer cocoa caliente cuando un amigo está inquieto, no tengo la menor duda de que Melissa es un desastre ahora.

Estoy consciente de que el hombre de la cámara me está viendo, si, ellos aun están aquí; pero los ignoro. Ni siquiera a propósito. Ya casi me acostumbre a ellos.

Tiempo del show. Tome una respiración profunda, preparándome para el desastre frente a mi

Cuando abro la puerta, ella no está histérica o llorando. Eso me dejo un poco fuera de balance

-Te miras…bien—digo

¿Por qué ella no está llorando? Es raro

-Y tu pareces ocupada—ella mira a mis piernas…donde yo no tengo shorts. Diablos, sabía que se me estaba olvidando algo –¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? —

Creo que ella me está molestando, tratando de ser ella misma, pero ella se mira triste. Tal vez ella no este llorando histéricamente, pero aun es triste. De hecho, es probablemente peor. ¿No es saludable mantener todo en una botella?

Una vez en mi cuarto, me di cuenta de que olvide la cocoa, así que corro por las escaleras hacia la cocina, saco dos tazas y vierto el líquido rápidamente. Luego chequeo a las chocas, más a Riley

Ella está fuera de servicio. Lo puedo decir porque ella está siendo sofocada por los brazos de Amber, pero no se mueve.

Aún estoy sonriendo cuando llego a mi cuarto para consolar a Melissa. Ella trata de sonreírme de regreso pero no se siente bien –Aquí, es para ti—le orezco una de las tazas

Ella lo toma inmediatamente y toma despacio

-Esta realmente bueno—ella dice suavemente

-A André le gusta también –

-Seguro que lo hace—ella responde. Otra vez, se supone que tenía que ser una respuesta inteligente, pero su voz es muy triste

-¿Estas bien? —pregunto, sentándome cerca de ella

-Si—

Pero ella no está bien. Ella empieza a hacer ese raro sonido en su garganta, y después de un momento me doy cuenta de que ella aún sigue haciendo lo imposible para no llorar

Le quito la cocoa y la pongo en el piso antes de darle un fuerte abrazo –Déjalo salir, Lissa. No lo detengas—

Pero ella no lo hace. Ella sigue con esa cosa de medio llorar. así que el abrazo es más fuerte casi sofocándola

Cuando finalmente lo deja ir, ella me da esa sonrisa avergonzada y se levanta. No hay manera de que la deje ir a casa. Es demasiado tarde, y ella aun es un desastre. Qué pasa si ella tiene un decaimiento histérico y tiene un accidente

Tomo su mano firmemente –Quédate—ordeno

-Okay—ella asiente. No hay pelea de ninguna índole y su afirmación me hace sentir aliviada, hice la mejor decisión para ella –pero no estoy durmiendo contigo—ella concluye

Creo que está bromeando, pero ahora realmente no puedo leerla

-¿Dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes? —

Aparentemente ella no estaba bromeando

-Está ocupado—respondo

Ella me frunce el ceno

-Las hermanas de Jade—explico

-¿Pueden dormir ellas contigo, y yo puedo tener el cuarto? —

Supongo que puedo hacer eso

-Seguro—me encojo de hombros –ayúdame con ellas—

-Okay—

Yo tomo a Amber porque no quiero que Melissa tengo un golpe en la cara. El pequeño angelito ni se mueve, ni siquiera una vez, y estratégicamente la puse en mi cama. Voy a poner a Riley en el medio… a lo rápido que Melissa entre con ella. ¿Por qué le está tomando tanto tiempo?

Vuelvo a ir al cuarto de huéspedes y veo que Riley aún sigue en la cama y Melissa a su lado –¿Puedes llevarla? —ella me pregunta

Casi el gruño, pero mantengo mis expresiones faciales escondidas

-Creí que tú la llevarías—le dije lo más amablemente posible

-Trate. Ella es pesada—

¿En serio? Levante a Riley fácilmente. Ella se mueve un poquito, pero la calme y sobe su espalda para mantenerla dormida

-Eres muy buena en esto—Melissa observa

-Gracias—

-Te dije eres como una mama—ella molesta… en tono monótono. Es totalmente fuera de lugar

-Buenas noches. Lissa—dije, en lugar de pelear con ella

-Buenas noches—

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que ella no me ha llamado Icky. Ni una vez. Ella debe de estar realmente deprimida

Colapso al lado de Riley y no pasan más de dos segundos cuando estoy siendo sacudida

-Vamos Tori, tu alarma está sonando—una de las chicas me dice. Creo que es Amber. Murmuro un poco antes de levantarme; luego visto a las chicas y les doy de comer con un ojo abierto. Hoy sería el día perfecto para mí para empezar a beber café.

Ante el pensamiento de café, pienso en Jade. La extraño. Pero ella no me va hablar. Y eso me empieza a molestar

Me voy a mi habitación para arreglarme. Lissa ya está metiéndose en mi armario, y eligiendo algo para ponerse. Usualmente no me gusta ese tipo de cosas, pero ella no tiene nada que ponerse y ella aun esta triste. No le puedo gritar

-¿Dónde están los trajes de baño? —ella bosteza

-¿Por qué? —

-Esta caliente afuera. Si André lleva la piscina, me voy a meter—ella explica

-En ese cajón—apunto. Cuando ella escoge una, lo saca y se mete al baño a cambiarse, yo también me pongo uno. Hoy esta como ayer de caliente, también me voy a meter a la piscina

Para un inicio duro, mi mañana ha ido tranquila. Lleve a las chicas a la escuela a tiempo. Y llegue a la escuela a tiempo

Le mande un mensaje a Jade de buenos días, pero ella me ignoro

Le pregunte si vendría hoy a la escuela

Ella me sigue ignorando. Y decidí no molestarla. Es viernes, y me estoy enfocando en obtener una siesta este fin de semana

La campana de advertencia suena, así que lo pasillos están casi desolados. No estoy apurada por mi asistencia perfecta la cual esta arruinada; es más estoy de humor para tener un refresco Wahoo

Cuando llego a la maquina puedo ver que Cat está allí

-Hey Cat! —le llamo animadamente

-Hey—ella me responde con una voz depresiva. Nada normal en ella

-Aw, ¿pasa algo, gatito? —

¿Gatito? Dios, Melissa tiene razón. Soy como una mama.

Diablos

-No sé qué soda debo escoger—Cat finalmente me responde

¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que ella esta triste? Bueno si las cosas pequeñas la pueden hacer feliz, pequeñas cosas la pueden poner triste

-Ya sé de qué manera te puedo animar—sonrío

-¿En serio? —sus ojos se abren llenos de esperanza. Ella es tan adorable

-Seguro, solo escógelas todas…- luego escucho ese, ese raro, alto y tedioso sonido. Puedo reconocer el sonido. ¡Es el bombardero de harina!

Gracias a Dios el cuarto del conserje está aquí. así que tomo a Cat del brazo y la meto.

-¡Oh, Dios Tori! —ella exclama cuando se golpea la cabeza en la pared

Oops. No quiera hacer eso, pero al mismo tiempo…-Shh—la callo poniendo mi mano sobre su boca

Sus ojos se abren y se retuerce

-Shh—

Ella asiente con la cabeza, como si lo entendiera, pero a lo rápido que quito mi mano de su boca ella empieza a hablar

-Cat—gruño

-Pero Tori, ahí hay una araña en tu hombro, una grande—

Salto, golpeando la pared y tirando todas las cosas del carrito de limpieza, antes de poder salir del cuarto del conserje…donde el estúpido bombardero de harina me agarra

Esa jodida bolsa de mierda estaba esperando por mí. Y todo está en cámara

Me meto de nuevo al cuarto del conserje

Cat apunta a mi cara –Tori, tienes un poquito…-

-Ya sé! Ahora ayúdame a quitármelo—grito

Ella chilla y se cubre la boca con las manos, aterrorizada. Nunca le grites a Cat. Este mal

Tomo una respiración profunda y me calmo

-Shh Cat, está bien—la calmo hasta que ella se siente normal otra vez

Luego ella me ayuda con la ropa. Casi toda la harina esta fuera. Digo casi porque aún hay en mis pantalones. No me pregunte como llego ahí

Cuando Cat y yo salimos del armario, choco contra Melissa

Ella me enarca una ceja –Tienes suerte de que la que te encontró fui yo y no Jade—ella dice

Le frunzo el ceño. Eso es algo que ella diría, pero su forma de decirlo esta fuera de lugar. Ella suena muy triste. Yo sé que ella aun esta triste por su rompimiento. Aun cuando ella fue la que termino, pero aún es muy difícil.

-¿De que estas hablando? —le sigo el juego

-Me estas jodiendo, ella me mira cerca de ti y parece que se ganó uno de los cabreamientos de ligas mayores. ¿Qué crees que pensaría si te ve saliendo con Cat del armario así? —

Me encogí de hombros –Es solo Cat. Solo _pedos_ y Robbie se sientes atraídos por ella—

Ella asiente con la cabeza –Eso es verdad—

-así que ¿vas a venir a mi casa este fin de semana? —

-Nah—

-Creo que deberías. Puedo hacerte cocoa—la soborno

-Me siento bien—

-No, no lo haces—

-Okay, no lo hago, pero sigues siendo aburrida—

-Hey! —

-Aun así, te amo—ella me sonríe, o trata, peor parece más como una mueca. Luego ella se dirige a los baños, no al segundo periodo

Me debato entre si seguirla o no; luego decido ¿Por qué no? Mi asistencia perfecta ya está arruinada

Melissa no es como yo. Yo estaría en uno de los cubículos, pero ella está parada frente al espejo, mirándose fijamente. Ella ni siquiera sabe de mi presencia. No hasta que yo hablo

-¿Quieres que me siente en tu regazo? —

Ella se ríe; una muy mojada, llorosa, asquerosa risa, antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La sostengo firmemente y la dejo llorar en mi hombro. Ella no lo dejo salir todo anoche, estoy feliz de poder estar hoy para ella

Ella levanta la cabeza para hacerme saber que ya termino y lavarse la cara

Escucho la campana y sé que nos hemos perdido el segundo periodo. Mas. No parece ser que hemos estado aquí por tanto tiempo

-¿Lista? —ella me pregunta

-Si tú lo estas—

-Estoy bien—

Enarco una ceja. Ella hizo eso la última vez

-En serio—ella se ríe –me siento mucho mejor—

Aun la sigo mirando. Ella me rueda los ojos y me toma de la mano antes de sacar arrastra del baño

-Vamos, Icky—

Icky. Sip. Ella se siente mucho mejor ya

Luego abruptamente ella suelta mi mano

-Hey Jade— ella dice antes de prácticamente salir corriendo

¿Jade? Le sonrío a mi novia, totalmente feliz de verla parada frente a mí y totalmente olvidando el hecho de que ella me ha estado ignorando

-Hey _Mami_ —digo antes de morder su labio

-¿Ella está usando tu ropa? —

Ruedo mis ojos. Esa es su respuesta. ¿Ella ni siquiera puede decir hola? ¿La he extrañado como loco y ella no me puede decir ni hola?

-¿Por qué ella está usando tu ropa? —ella pregunta con más insistencia

Casi no le respondo, pero luego recuerdo las cámaras. No quiero ser la novia insensible

-Ella paso la noche en mi casa y no tenía nada que ponerse en la mañana—respondí con calma

-¿Ella que? ¿Y se supone que tengo que estar bien con eso? —sus ojos estar abiertos como platos, sus fosas nasales respiran fuego; ella esta cabreada

Bueno si ella hubiera respondido mis mensajes anoche, le hubiera dicho. Pero no digo nada de eso.

-Ella es solo una amiga—me encojo de hombros con simpleza ante de volver a morder su labio y dirigirme al tercer periodo. El cual fue muy aburrido. El maestro no parecer ser el mismo, ahora que hay cámaras grabando

Y para ser honesta, el cuarto periodo casi no fue distinto. Incluso Sikowitz estaba un poquito más domado. ¡Incluso él estaba usando zapatos!

A lo rápido la campana para el almuerzo suena, Sikowitz le dice a Jade que se quede y André dice que va a poner la piscina

Finalmente, algo por lo que estaba esperando. Bueno por el momento hasta que Melissa le da veinte dólares a André pidiéndole veinte minutos

¡Veinte minutos! Todo es tiempo para poder entrar en la piscina

-¿Cuándo es mi turno? —le gimoteo a André después de que parece como una hora tarde

El mira su reloj –Ahora—

-¿Ahorita? —

-Sip. Tienes cuatro minutos con 48 segundos—

Él no me tiene que decir dos veces. Me quito la ropa quedando en traje de baño, no queriendo mal gastar ni un segundo, antes de caminar hacia Melissa –Mi turno—le digo

Ella me mira de arriba abajo –¿Qué es eso? —

Ruedo mis ojos –Cállate—

-No. Dime donde lo conseguiste así puedo quemar todo el almacén—

-No esta malo—me pongo a su lado en lugar de empujarla fuera como realmente quiero. Creo que le daré una semana para poder empezar a tratarla como una persona normal

Me inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejo salir un suspiro. El alivio de sentir lo fresco del agua triunfa ante el sentimiento de vergüenza de estar metida en una piscina para niños en medio de la escuela. Ahora solo necesito mis gafas de sol porque mis ojos están fuertemente cerrados por el sol.

Repentinamente el sol es bloqueado

Sonrió y abro mis ojos para agradecerle al compasivo ángel que me provee con…

-Ponte la ropa—

Diablos. Jade

Puedo escuchar a Melissa reírse detrás de mí y no sé, no quiero parecer una empujadora así que me mantengo.

-Este es el más conservativo traje de baño que tengo, _Mami_ —

Y con eso. Estoy prácticamente en shorts y un sostén deportivo

-No es lo suficientemente conservativo—ella me da una mirada asesina

Muerdo mi labio. Si me muevo un poquito más, puedo tener una pequeña vista debajo de su falda

Pervertida

Muevo mi cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, pero Jade me malentiende

-No me digas que no, saca tu trasero de la piscina, ahora—ella sisea

-Pero aún tengo tres minutos más—gimoteo

Melissa se burla y la pincho debajo del agua. Estoy siendo buena con ella

-Fuera! —Jade ordena

-Solo puedo—

-No—

-Pero solo unos—

-No—

Continúo peleando con ella hasta que André viene y dice –Se les termino el tiempo chicas—

Sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de salirme de la piscina. Me pude quedar todo mi tiempo en la piscina. Gane.

Finalmente, algo bueno vino después de estar siendo filmada las 24/7

-0-

A pesar de que tuve que lidiar con los intrusos de las cámaras por toda una semana, no puedo negar que estoy emocionada. Obtuvimos un avance del primer episodio de "The Wood". Y ahora nosotros, esos somos André, Jade, Melissa y yo estamos en mi casa para verlo

-¡Apúrate con las palomitas, Vega! —

Gruño a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Jade. Ella ha estado muy gruñona conmigo toda la semana, pero pude con eso porque usualmente estoy muy ocupada babeando por ella como para ponerme triste. En serio, desde que empezaron a grabarnos ella se asegurado de parecer el sexo caminado

Bueno, ella le bajo un poquito hoy, no está ensenado la clavícula o en tacones, pero esa falda…sin medias debajo. Solo puras piernas sexis y muslos sexis…

¡Enfoca Tori!

Termino con los bocadillos y pongo el DVD. Cuando me siento a lado de Jade, ella cruza la pierna, moviendo su falda un poquito más alto y revelando más sus piernas

Muerdo mi labio y literalmente me senté en mis manos así no estaré tentada a tocar. Me fuerzo a ver a la TV, cuando el ridículo narrador nos pone a Jade y a mí como "esa" pareja de HA, la cual no somos. Luego hay una toma donde estamos discutiendo y el insinúa que hay problemas en el paraíso, lo cual no es cierto

Repentinamente, la escena se corta donde Melissa y yo estamos en la piscina. Tengo mis ojos cerrados, pero ahí hay muchos chicos babeando mientras nos miran

Okay….

Luego Jade camina y me dice que me salga de la piscina, a lo cual me rehúso. Cuando finalmente de salgo de la piscina, en mi tiempo, muestran como si le he susurrado algo a Jade en el oído; pero también hay una toma donde veo detrás de ella. Luego la cámara corta con Cat, quien está caminando fuera del grupo, antes de que se corte me muestran a mi sonriendo triunfantemente

Eso es raro…

En la siguiente toma estoy con mi ropa puesta, y sola con Cat en la máquina de Wahoo

Estoy empezando a confundirme. Cat y la máquina de Wahoo paso antes de lo de Melissa y la piscina. ¿Porque ellos están mostrando las cosas fuera de orden?

Veo cómo voy hacia Cat y le pregunto que está mal, y la llamo gatito. Luego le digo sobre algo que la hará sentir mejor antes de meterla al cuarto del conserje son aviso. Ahí se escuchan sonidos raros; golpes y gemidos y chillidos y shh….

Me siento derecha, mis ojos se abren como plato cuando eso me golpea. ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Los productores lo están haciendo parecer como si me cogí a Cat en el cuarto del conserje!

Después de un tiempo Cat sale saltando y sonriendo; y yo salgo arreglándome los pantalones. Melissa llega, con una mirada triste. Ella menciona a Jade y yo me encojo sin importancia. Luego ella se va. Muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado, antes de seguirla a los baños. Y otra vez parece como si Melissa y yo…tu sabes

Cuando salgo del baño y parece que somos cachadas por Jade. Melissa se va rápido, y yo solo sonrío y muerdo su labio antes de irme. Luego hacen un acercamiento a Jade y ella parece… triste

Luego ensena escenas de Beck y André y no tengo el tiempo para sentir ningún tipo de alivio porque ellos regresan a mi

Estoy en mi carro y mi cara se ilumina mientras tomo mi teléfono. Luego lo pongo en mi oído –Hey _Mami_ —luego, hay una escena de Melissa en su carro también –Hey babe—ella dice –¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? —luego regresa a mí –Me conoces muy bien—digo. –¿Por qué debería? —Melissa se burla. Yo sonrío. –Porque me amas—respondo con confianza –Okay—ella suspira en derrota. Y luego to cuelgo

La siguiente toma es casi buena. Solo es cuando recogí a las gemelas y las traje a casa. No estoy sorprendida cuando muestran la escena de mi papa preguntándome por sus esposas, y luego se las doy y él me dice que no son juguetes y que tengo que ir paso a paso. Estoy sorprendida de que ellos no mostraron nada sobre la charla de la cigüeña. En lugar de eso ellos se saltaron toda la charla hasta donde estoy en mi recamara.

Luego se van a otras cosas. Como Cat y Sinji y allí hay un poco de Rex

Luego ellos regresan a mí, esta oscuro y estoy abriéndole la puerta a Melissa. Ella hace un comentario sobre mis inexistentes shorts y yo sonrío, casi seductoramente antes de tomarla por la mano y llevarla hasta mi cuarto. Luego está la escena de Riley entrando en mi habitación preguntando que estoy haciendo y de cómo la soborno para que no le diga nada a Jade.

No lo puedo aguantar más. Corro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta detrás de mi

Unos minutos después alguien toca la puerta. Lo ignoro. Sé que es Jade. Y sé que ella tiene que pretender estar enojada conmigo por todo eso de que la "engañe", pero no estoy de humor para eso ahora. Me siento como una completa y total caca.

-Vega—escucho que ella dice

Aun la ignoro, manteniendo mis brazos cruzados sobre mi cara

Escucho que mi puerta se cierra, por un segundo imagine que ella respetaría mis deseos de que se fuera de mi cuarto y me dejara sola. Pero yo se mejor. Jade no haría esa semejante cosa

Escucho que ella se acerca

Frunzo el ceño y suspiro. Realmente quiero que se vaya. ¿Por qué ella no me deja lidiar con esto? Solo esta vez

-Vega—ella dice otra vez. Y aun la ignoro

Escucho como se acerca más y puedo sentir como me voy enojando un poquito con ella. ¿Tiene que ser tan molesta todo el tiempo? ¿No puede darme un pequeño espacio aquí y allá? ¿No puede ver que no estoy de humor como para lidiar con esta estúpida cosa de salir en la que estúpidamente me he metido?

Siento que la cama se hunde y sé que Jade se va a sentar a horcajadas sobre mi antes de que ella lo haga. Ella lo hace cada vez que la ignoro. Ella realmente odia ser ignorada. Así que ¿qué hago? Aun la ignoro

Ella deja salir un gruñido de frustración y empieza a tirar mis brazos. Ella los tira por un rato mientras yo peleo para mantenerlos en su lugar. Y gane… Ella para de tirar después de un rato

Me tenso, inconscientemente me abrazo para lo que sea que ella vaya a hacer, pero luego ella besa mi brazo y retrocedo

No estaba esperando eso

Ella me besa otra vez y otra vez. Mis manos, mis dedos, hasta que finalmente me doy. Muevo los brazos de mi cara

-¿Qué? —le doy una mirada fuerte, o al menos lo trato porque todo eso Jade solo lo toma para tomar mi cara y decir –Baby, que pasa—y perdí mi solución. Extrañe esta Jade mucho

-Me miro como una puta—sollozo

-Y ¿qué? —ella me dice suavemente. Inclinándose para besar mis labios –es solo un programa de TV. Todos saben que no eres una puta—

Niego con la cabeza. No todos saben eso. Todos en Sherwood creen que lo soy

-Alguien quien importa—ella continua –yo soy la que debería de estar berreando como una recién nacida. ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a mi personaje? —

Solo la mire, esperando a que explique. No hay manera de que ella este decaída. Creo que ella se vio más hermosa todo el tiempo

-Prácticamente fui como una felpuda. Y una insegura y celosa novia—

Sonrió un poquito. Ella un poquito de una novia insegura. Ella siempre se enojaba con Beck por todo. Una chica marco el numero equivocada, Jade se enojó. Una chica le dijo hola a él en los pasillos, Jade se enojó. Una maestra le dio crédito extra, Jade se enojo. Fue ridículo. Absolutamente ridículo.

-¿Ves? —ella me sonríe –nada de qué preocuparse. Tú no eres una puta. Y yo no soy una perra felpuda que deja que su novia la engañé. Quiero decir, vamos. Todos saben que tiene mucho miedo de siquiera intentarlo de todas maneras—

Ni con el pensamiento engañaría a Jade, la manera en que ella me lo dijo, es absolutamente falso. No le tengo miedo

-No es verdad—hablo

-¿Oh? —

-Sí, no te tengo miedo—

-¿Oh? —ella repite, enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

La tomo por la cintura y me levanto un poquito

-Nope—digo, mordiendo su mentón juguetonamente. Solo, creo que la mordí un poco fuerte porque ella me mordió de regreso…lo cual ella nunca hace porque sabe que no me gusta la cosa de morder

-No me muerdas—le chasqueo

-No me digas que hacer! —ella me chasquea de regreso. Luego ella me muerde otra vez

-Jade…- advierto. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica? Quiero decir, entiendo, yo la mordí primero y no deberías hacerle cosas que no te gustan que te hagan, pero ella es un rara a la que le gusta, ¡no yo!

Ella mueve su cabeza, está por morderme otra vez, y es suficiente…ya tuve suficiente

Me doy vuelta quedando sobre ella, tomando por sorpresa y no dejándola ir

-Para—ordeno

-¿O qué? —

Dudo por un segundo. ¿Qué voy hacer si no para?

Nada. Ella gana

Me levanto de la cama. Ella me sigue

-¿A dónde vas? —ella cuestiona

-Afuera—

Abro la puerta y ella la cierra –No te alejes de mí, Vega—

Ruedo los ojos. Ella es mi novia. No mi madre. Me puedo alejar de ella si quiero. Abro la puerta otra vez y ella la vuelva a cerrar

-Para—siseo. Abriendo la puerta

-No me digas que hacer! —ella trata de cerrar la puerta, pero yo detengo su mano

Ella me empuja, y yo la empujo, no tan fuerte como ella me empujo, pero aun soy capaz de sorprenderla

Luego ella me empuja hacia la pared realmente fuerte. Gruño y cierro mis ojos fuertes y me siento en el suelo tomando mi cabeza

-¿Vega? —

No le respondo. Solo continúo sosteniendo mi cabeza

-¿Baby? —siento como ella se pone de cuchillas frente a mi tomando mis manos

Abro mis ojos abruptamente –Te tengo—sonrío antes de taclearla al suelo

-Esa fue buena—ella rueda los ojos –ahora quítate de mí—

-así que ¿gane? —

Ella me entrecierra los ojos. Ella no lo va a decir

La beso felizmente

Y ella me muerde

Volvemos a lo mismo

-Jade! —

-¿Qué? —ella se alejó pero yo no cedo

Tomo sus manos y las pongo sobre su cabeza –No hagas eso—

Ella me enarco una ceja –Solo porque te dejo estar encima de mí no quiere decir que me puedes hablar de esa manera, y no quiere decir que puedes tomar mis muñecas así—

Le frunzo el ceño, y enarco una ceja

-Dejarme estar encima de ti—muevo mi cabeza así puedo ver directamente a sus ojos – _Mami,_ tomare eso—

Ella parpadea. Totalmente con la guardia baja

Le sonrío, esperando a que salga de su shock y me trate de matar. Y mientras ella está trabajando en la manera de salir de su estupor, me aseguro para cuando llegue la pelea

Repentinamente sus ojos se vuelven duros

Sonrió aún mas

Aquí vamos

-Quítate de mí! —ella gruñe

-No me digas que hacer—molesto, tirando sus palabras favoritas en su contra

Ella empieza a retorcerse, moverse e ir de lado a lado. No hay duda de que ella puede tirarme y matarme. Pero tuve cinco minutos para prepararme. Uno, esto ya lo veía venir como cinco minutos atrás y dos, tal vez estoy haciendo trampa un poquito. Tal vez tuve algunas peleas con Trina e inadvertidamente me ha ensenado como luchar incluso desde las primeras peleas con Jade, ella me tiro al suelo y casi me mato. Entendí que necesito aprender a defenderme, y vale totalmente la pena. así que estoy ganando ahora

Damos vueltas un poquito, antes de empezar a cansarme un poquito y accidentalmente dejar salir una de sus piernas. Dios, ella tiene mucho aguante

Luego ella se enrosca a mi alrededor y sé que, si no tengo un agarre a lo rápido, ella me va a atrapar y- mierda, segunda pierna libre

Ella empieza a apretar la mierda fuera de mi con sus piernas. Dejo salir un jadeo alto, pero aparte de eso, trato de concentrarme como salir de aquí. Presiono su cintura con una mano, y me muevo y retuerzo fuera, parcialmente casi. Enrosco mi pierna con la de ella, dándole vuelta para un lado

Sonrió. Una fuera

Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y yo sonrío. Apuesto que ella pensó que me tenia

La siguiente cosa que se es que, ella se inclinó y mordió mi mejilla

Antes de que pueda pensar en qué hacer, y créanme que hubiera pensado sobre lo que voy hacer, saco mi mano y le doy dos manotazos en los muslos

Ella jadea y cierra sus ojos fuertes –Te voy a matar—ella amenaza. Lo cual quiere decir que la marca de mi mano quedo en su muslo

Solo hay dos cosas que puedo hacer en este momento. Ponerme de pie y salir corriendo o quedarme y seguir jugando

Decidí jugar

-Gané—sonreí antes de darle un beso fuerte

-Lo que sea—

-Oh. ¡Mi Dios! —

Miro a los lados. Mierda! Olvide cerrar la puerta y Melissa está ahí

-Esa fue la cosa más caliente que he visto en mi vida—ella jadea. Me quito de encima de Jade y camino hacia ella

-No tenía idea de que ibas arriba. Lo podría jurar, podría apostar mi vida que…de hecho, recuerdo que tu dijiste que ibas abajo. ¿Recuerdas eso? La cita doble con Danny, Jade, tu y yo. Tu dijiste que ibas abajo—

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —le frunzo el ceno

-Oh mi Dios, como es que ustedes…ustedes están totalmente vestida y tu totalmente—

-¿Totalmente que, Lissa? —

-Ella se corrió! —

-Ella no lo hizo! —protesto, mi cara esta color escarlata

-¿Oh sí? ¿Entonces que hay en tus pantalones? —

-¿Que? —miro abajo. Una gran macha mojada en la parte frontal de mis pantalones –es uh, sudor—respondo

-Seguro que si—

La miro

Ella me guiña el ojo y se va

-Mantén tu boca cerrada! —le grito

Ella solo se ríe. La seguiría, pero mis pantalones. La parte frontal sigue mojada. Definitivamente necesito cambiarme antes de bajar y enfrentar a todos. Pero mi ropa esta mi habitación y Jade sigue ahí. ¿Cómo se supone que la voy a enfrentar? ¡Prácticamente, accidentalmente la viole! Ella se pasó diciéndome que me quitara, y peleando, y mordiéndome y yo no la escuche

Levante mi mano para tocar, pero se me ocurre que es mi cuarto así que solo entre

-Vega! —

Me encojo un poquito

-Dime porque aun tienes esto—

Analizo lo que ella tiene en la mano y frunzo en ceno. Parece como si un fuera una mecha de cabello

Luego me doy cuenta de que es el mecho de cabello que le corté cuando Sikowitz nos hizo hacer ese proyecto donde tuve que pretender ser Jade por un día.

Bien, ahora soy una violadora y una acosadora espeluznante

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mis cajones? —pregunto, arrebatándole el mecho de cabello de las manos, pero ella aleja su mano. Y poniendo la otra en mi estomago

Lo entiendo como un aléjate, darle un poco de espacio, pero ella me toma por la camisa y me jala muy cerca

-¿Qué harás si husmeo en tus cajones? ¿Darme nalgadas? —

Parpadeo, mi cara se pone roja. Creo… ella está coqueteando conmigo. Y ella está sonriendo en la manera que me hace pensar…bueno, estoy teniendo este sentimiento de que quizás, casi, le gusto cuando yo um…cuando hice eso

Dios ella es un fenómeno

Trato de tomar el mechón de cabello otra vez, un poquito dudosa esta vez y ella lo aleja aún más mientras simultáneamente pincha mi pecho…y me distraigo. Miro, a sus pechos, hasta que ella se aclara la garganta

"Eres tan gay Tori"

¡No soy gay!

"Si lo eres"

Ugh, si lo soy

Y desde que establecí que soy jodidamente gay, tomo otra mirada a los pechos de mi novia antes de mirar a sus ojos

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Vega? —ella sonríe maliciosamente

-O algunas—replico, porque puedo coquetear sin problema. Luego voy por el cabello otra vez –y quédate lejos de mis cajones- ordeno

-¿O? —ella se muerde el labio

Dios ella es tan sexi. Esperen, respuesta. Se supone que tengo que responderle

-No me hagas doblegarte—replico

Ella se burla –¿Que te hace pensar que dejare que me doblegues? —

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a preguntar? —replico, quitándole el cabello y metiéndolo en su lugar –quédate fuera de mis cajones—

Ella trato de gruñirme, pero ella esta entretenida. Hay un pequeño movimiento en su labio. La beso antes de empezar a quitarme los pantalones

-¿Qué estás haciendo? —

-Sudaste en mi—el guiño antes de cambiarme

Gracias a Dios que ya terminé cuando mi papa entro

-Tori! —

-Papa! ¡Toca! —le grito

El sonrío, totalmente inafectado por el grito –Te traje un regalo—el canturrea

-¿Ahora? —frunzo el ceño –no es mi cumpleaños—

-Soy un hombre de palabra—

-¿Tu palabra? Cuando me prometiste darme un…oh no—luego el, las saca. Un par de brillantes esposas

-¿Lindas verdad? —el me guiña el ojo antes de lanzármelas. Las cache y note que son de las buenas. No de las de plástico que él me daba cuando era niña. De las que traen una llave pero que tu no necesitas la llave

No, estas son ni más ni menos que de metal. Jade definitivamente va a necesitar una llave para quitárselas; e inmediatamente tengo una imagen de ella retorciéndose, desnuda, en mi cama, sin poder…gah

Las pongo en lo más profundo de mi cajón antes de exclamar que tengo hambre y dirigirme hacia donde están todos porque no puedo estar sola con mi novia ahora porque terminare violándola de verdad.


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero este ultimo mes ha sido muy duro para mi en la escuela. Y pido disculpa por adelantado porque no se cuando tendré tiempo para traducir el siguiente capitulo. Los exámenes finales están a semanas de empezar y me tengo que preparar para ellos. También pido disculpas si hay horrores ortográficos y caligráficos.

Capítulo 16

~~JADE~~

Cuando Vega corrió hacia el segundo piso, me sorprendí un poquito. No por el hecho de corrió hacia el segundo piso, si no por el tiempo. Honestamente espere a que ella se molestara hace veinte minutos atrás. Allí fue cuando la escena de Cat y ella fue mostrada.

No voy a mentir. Fue un poco caliente. La manera en que Vega la metió al armario y ver como si hubiera tenido su momento con ella.

Ahora, me doy cuenta de que supuestamente tengo que estar celosa, pero nadie con la mitad de cerebro puede ver que es falso. Incluso si no hubiera vista la cara de total confusión y sorpresa de Vega cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, (y eso que le tomo mucho tiempo a la tontita darse cuenta), aun me hubiera dado cuenta

Honestamente, la escena fue pobremente terminada. Todo estaba implícito. Y quiero decir TODO. No hubo una escena real de Cat y Vega haciendo algo sexual. No beso, o tomarse las manos, ni siquiera una mirada llena de lujuria fue vista entre las dos. Vega y Cat no tiene química, ningún tipo de preliminar para jugar fuera. Eso vino de la nada. Lo cual es más que obvio que fue solo para extender la puteria de Vega.

Pero implícita cosa… los gemidos, los gritos, incluso los audibles ruidos por la fatal de visión, no deja mucho a la imaginación. Así que fácilmente me puedo imaginar a mí con Vega en lugar de Cat.

Es casi como la última vez que Vega y yo estuvimos en el armario juntas. La manera en cómo la empuje contra las escaleras, su pierna en mi hombro y presionando mi cuerpo para estirar sus…

-No iras por eso? —

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por nada más y nada menos que Melissa jodida Belle. Realmente no puedo soportar a esta chica. Así que le frunzo el ceño, y ni siquiera fue a propósito. Esa es mi reacción natural ante su jodida cara. Especialmente ahora.

Sus escenas con Vega fueron pocas, bueno, muchas, mas creíbles. Ellas tienen esa conexión que hace que mi mandíbula se tense. Sus miradas no fueron falsas o editadas y la intimidad fue muy palpable. Pero, tengo que asumir que la escena con el agarre con Cat y Vega fue falso, entonces las escenas con la pelirroja también.

La pelirroja enarca una ceja y apunta a las escaleras, hacia donde mi novia desapareció –Icky está teniendo un decaimiento. ¿No lo vas a manejas o qué? –

Dios, odio cuando llama a Vega de esa manera. Es irritante como el infierno. Pero más importante, realmente odio que me digan que hacer. Y el hecho de que la pelirroja me esté diciendo que hacer me pone de un humor asesino. No es como que no sepa que se supone que tengo que ir detrás de novia cuando ella este triste. ¡Eventualmente iba hacerlo, diablos!

-Bien, yo lo hare—la pelirroja me rueda los ojos y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras

Esta chica piensa que la voy a dejar en el segundo piso cerca de MI novia, solas, después de lo que vi…

 _Pero es falso, Jade. Lo sabes._

Piérdete, Tori

Empujo la pelirroja a un lado y hago mi camino hacia arriba, maldiciendo a Vega todo el tiempo. Tal vez no sea su culpa de que los productores editaran el show de esa manera, pero es su culpa de que ellos tuvieran mucho desde el inicio. Ella y Melissa tienen una manera de hacer química. Y no solo en la pantalla, pero fuera de esta también. Juro que, cada vez que ellas hablan es como si estuvieran preparando un orgasmo cerebral o algo así

Cuando toco la puerta de Vega, ella me ignora. Odio eso, pero ya lo esperaba. Ella está triste después de todo.

Dios, esto es tan al revés. Yo soy la que tiene que estar triste. De acuerdo con "The Wood", ella me engaño con dos chicas diferentes. Sin mencionar, todo el "coqueteo" que ella hizo con cualquier chica y chicos. Sip, yo soy la que mirando por ella

No toco otra vez porque no tendría sentido. Ella obviamente quiere estar sola, así que solo abro la puerta

Ella un no sabe que estoy aquí

-Vega! —chasqueo

Nada

Cierro la puerta de golpe y me dirijo hacia ella

Ella suspira. No lo escucho, pero en la manera que su pecho subió y bajo lo supe. Tal vez ella piensa que me fui. Tal vez es un alivio para ella que me haya ido

-Vega—llamo otra vez, haciéndole saber que aún estoy aquí

Aun nada

Realmente odio esa maldita mierda

Hago audible mi camino hacia ella, así ella me escuchará que voy hacia ella y sabrá lo irritada que estoy. Pero aún no tengo ningún tipo de respuesta de parte de ella. Ella me sigue ignorando

Me acuesto en la cama con ella y me siento en su regazo. No sé por qué sigo haciendo eso, pero es oficialmente un habito que hago cuando mi novia me ignora

Ella me sigue ignorando

Dejo salir un gruñido de frustración y la tomo del brazo, pero ella pelea. Le tomo el brazo otra vez, y otra vez, yendo hacia ningún lado

Juro, esta chica…ella es jodidamente terca

 _Pero te gusta eso, ¿recuerdas?_

Cállate, Tori

Dios la odio. No puede ver ella que esto jodidamente ocupada. En sobre esta estúpida chica, tratando de que ella salga y juegue y mi conciencia quiere recordarme eso malditos sueños que he tenido durante la última semana. Los de Vega sobre mí y…

Sacudo la cabeza y aclaro mis pensamientos. Esa no es el tipo de Vega con la que estoy lidiando en estos momentos. Estoy lidiando con la real. La sensible. Y tengo una idea

Me inclino y beso su brazo suavemente

Ella se encoge un poquito, pero continuo, queriendo que se relaje; mostrarle que me importa y toda esa cosa. Beso su codo, su muñeca, sus dedos, hasta que ella finalmente quita el brazo de su cara

Un rudo y sarcástico comentario está en la punta de mi lengua, pero cuando veo su cara no lo puedo decir. Nunca he sido del tipo que patea perritos. Y Vega tiene esa… mirada

Realmente odio esa cara. Me hace sentir cosas. La de proteger y esa mierda. Seriamente tendré que matar a alguien por herirla. También, esta, este pequeño cambio contra mi corazón. No es exactamente dolor, pero no es exactamente cómodo. No sé qué mierdas es, pero solo…no sé. Solo me gusta

-¿Qué? —ella me da una mirada asesina. Por lo menos creo que es una mirada asesina; pero la "mirada" … es totalmente malditamente intensa, haciéndola ver más lamentable que antes

Tomo su cara entre mis manos y la mirada directamente a los ojos –Baby, ¿Qué pasa? —es casi un ruego al fina. Necesito saber que está mal con ella para apurarme y arreglarlo; y deshacerme de esa puta "mirada"

-Me miro como una puta—solloza

Dejo salir un suspiro. ¿Eso otra vez? Realmente necesito saber por qué ella odia que la llamen puta, porque está definitivamente no es una reacción normal que una chica tiene que tener ante un insulto común que las chicas reciben en la secundaria. Pero lo primero lo primero. Deshacerme de esa "Mirada"

Me inclino un poquito –¿Y qué? —susurro. Luego beso sus labios suavemente –Solo es un Show de televisión. Todos saben que no eres una puta—

Ella niega con la cabeza un poquito, y se mira como si va a protestar un poco más así que la interrumpo

-Alguien que importe—continuo –yo soy la que debería de estar berreando como una recién nacida. ¿Viste lo que le hicieron a mi personaje? —

Ella no responde, pero puedo decir que ella se está empezando a sentir mejor. La "mirada" es comenzando a desaparecer y sus manos ya no están a los lados, pero están en mis muslos desnudos; lo cual se siente bastante bien. Aunque sería mejor si ella los tuviera…

 _¡Enfócate Jade!_

Diablos, Odios cuando esa perra tiene razón

-Prácticamente fui como una felpuda. Y una insegura y celosa novia—continuo sin perder un segundo

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa y sentí como sus manos subieron un poquito, ausentemente jugando con el dobladillo de mi falda; la cual solo cubre una octava parte de mis muslos

-¿Ves? —consigo sonreírle, en lugar de gemir

Necesito mantenerme serena. No creo que ella se dé cuenta de lo que está haciendo. No hay un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, pero me está mirando esperanzada. Colgada en cada una de mis palabras.

-No hay nada por lo que sentirse mal—me esfuerzo en continuar –no eres una pura. Y yo no soy una pequeña perra gimiente que permite que su novia la engane. Quiero decir, vamos. Todos saben que me tienes tanto miedo de hacer algo asi de todos modos—termino, sabiendo que eso va arruinar su postura al llamarle gato asustadizo

-Eso no es verdad—ella habla, rápidamente

-¿Oh? —parpadeo, aun tratando de mantenerme serena. Desearía que se diera cuenta donde están sus manos y lo que están haciendo; porque ellas ya no están jugando con el dobladillo de mi falda. Ellas están debajo de mi falda, em mis muslos haciendo pequeños círculos con la punta de sus unas. ¡Eso me está volviendo loca!

-Sí, no te tengo miedo—

-¿Oh? —repito, enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Lo que realmente me gustaría también hacer es cruzar mis piernas.

Otra vez, me encuentro luchando por no dejar salir un gemido cuando sus manos suben más sobre mi cuerpo, luego ella rodea mi cintura con sus manos para mantenerse a mi altura.

-Nope—ella responde mordiendo mi mentón

Dios, ¿la mataría tan solo besarme una maldita vez de vez en cuando? Ella nunca me besa. Y si lo hace es como poca pasión como si ella estuviera besando a una abuela. Ella no pone su lengua en mi boca a menos que yo empiece.

Crees que lo intentaría una vez cuando estábamos siendo filmadas. Al menos por el hecho de mostrarles a todos los televidentes que soy su novia. Pero ella no lo hizo. Y lo peor, los productores de "The Wood" se engancharon con eso

Hubo una escena donde mostraron a todas estas parejas besándose, como una maldita pareja normal haría y luego mostraron como Vega siempre me mordía

Solo pensar en eso me hace enojar y le muerdo de regreso. Ven como el gusta eso

 _A ella no le gusta. A quien le gusta es a ti, tonta_

Vete a la mierda, Tori

-No me muerdas—Vega me chasquea

-No me digas que hacer! —le chasqueo de vuelta antes de morderla otra vez

-Jade…- ella me advierte. Frunciéndome el ceño como si estuviera reprendiendo a un jodido niño de kínder y eso seriamente me cabrea. Me inclino, lista para morderla, porque no le voy a permitir que me diga que hacer

Repentinamente, me encuentro debajo de ella. Mierda, eso es como en mi sueño. Me encojo un poquito, tratando de cerrar mis piernas así no la mojo o algo cuando ella gruñe –Para—

-¿O qué? – chasqueo. Mi Dios ella es sexi cuando esta así. Si ella se inclina y me muerde yo totalmente podría…

Abruptamente, ella se quita de mí, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Me siento. ¿A dónde mierdas va? Vengo aquí para animarla y ella tiene los nervios para enojarse conmigo

Me levanto de la cama y la sigo

-¿A dónde vas? —demando

-Fuera—

¿Fuera? ¿Fuera? Juro que esta chica…

Ella abre la puerta y yo la cierro de golpe –No te alejes de mí, Vega—gruño

Ella regresara a mí, lo sé, lose, ella me rueda los ojos. Eso me cabrea aún más. Ella hizo esto en el show también. Ignorarme, pasar de mí, odio eso.

-Para—ella sisea enojada antes de abrir la puerta

-No me digas que hacer! —le chasqueo, como si literalmente chasqueara y perdiera mi jodida mente. Esta chica me dará una maldita ulcera. ¡Lo juro!

Trato de cerrar la puerta, pero ella toma mi mano y yo me jalo. No me gusta en la manera en que ella me trata. Como si ella no recordara quien soy. Y como si necesitara que se lo recordara.

Ella me empuja

Mis ojos se abren como platos. No sé por qué estoy sorprendida. Mi novia se ha vuelo más audaz en el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, pero yo estoy a cargo joder. Y como ese pensamiento corriendo por mi mente, la empujo realmente fuerte.

Ella se golpeó la cabeza en la pared. Luego se tomó la parte trasera de su cabeza y se deslizo hacia abajo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Mierda

-¿Vega? – llamo

No hay respuesta. Mierda, mierda, mierdoza mierda. ¡No quería…no está tratando…mierda!

-¿Baby? —me pongo de cuclillas frente a ella y tomo su cara con ambas manos, incluso voy a disculparme cuando ella abre los ojos

-Te tengo—ella sonríe con malicia, y luego esta sobre mí. Estoy tan aliviada que no le hice ningún daño cerebral o que la hice enojar. No puedo.

-Buena esa—ruedo mis ojos –ahora quítate de mí—

-Así que, ¿gane? – ella sonríe

Le entrecierro los ojos. Si ella está esperando por una confirmación, tendrá que esperar por el siguiente milenio

Supongo que ya se dio cuenta de eso porque se inclina y me da un beso en el mentón.

Eso me molesta. Quiero un beso real. No la mierda que se supone que es eso. Y me cabrea aún más que ella no me da lo que yo quiero. Así que la muerdo, justo en la mejilla

-Jade! —ella chilla enojada. Como si me importara

-Que? — gruño desafiante antes empujar su pecho, esperando a que ella se baje. No estoy de humor para estar a su lado.

Pero Vega toma mis manos y las pone sobre mi cabeza antes de que pueda poner mi cabeza alrededor de que ella no se quitó cuando le dije.

-No hagas eso—ella me gruñe, entrecerrando los ojos con intensidad

Diablos

Presiono mis piernas juntas para evitar mojarme. No funciona. Tengo que distraer a Vega de lo que está pasando aquí, así que le enarco una ceja y digo –No porque te deje estar arriba quiere decir que me puedes hablar de esa manera y tomar mis muñecas de esa manera también—

Ella me frunce el ceño y creo que me va a dejar ir hasta que ella se inclina, me mira directamente a los ojos –¿Dejarme sobre ti? _Mami_ , tome eso—

Tome eso. Esas palabras fueron como un saque que provocaron algo en mi e instantáneamente me recordaron mi sueño, el cual he estado teniendo durante toda la semana. Todos van casi de la misma manera.

Vega y yo peleando por algo estúpido, como siempre lo hacemos. Luego por alguna razón me subo sobre ella. No sé por qué, parece que solo me gusta estar sobre ella. Le grito por algo hasta que finalmente digo algo que la cabrea y me da vuelta y ella queda sobre mí. Y a lo mucho que ame estar sobre ella, estar debajo de ella no esta tan mal. Pero solo porque dije algo duro y logre hacerla enojar, y me mojo porque una Vega enojada es una Vega sexi. Rápidamente ella mira allí abajo, y yo sé que es porque ella sabe que me he mojado. Trato de esconder, pero es demasiado tarde. Ella me da una sonrisa maliciosa y ella pone una mano allí abajo. No tengo idea de cuando perdí mis pantis, pero ya no están para este momento. Aquí es cuando ella se da cuenta de que soy virgen. Ella pausa, me mira directamente a los ojos, y yo siempre digo "tómalo". Y ella lo hace. Ella toma mi virginidad y no duele en la manera en que las chicas dicen que duele. Es la mejor sensación en el mundo, intenso y satisfactorio. Hasta que me levanto, llena de sudor y mojada.

Odio sudar

Odio mojarme. Es embarazoso. Pero siento que está pasando ahora. Me estoy mojando. Y Vega solo está jugando sobre mí. ¿Cómo es que me volví una maldita calenturienta cuando estamos en esta posición, y siempre ella esta inafectada?

Esa es otra cosa que me molesta sobre ella. Ella nunca parece excitarse conmigo. –Quítate de mí! —gruño amenazadoramente, repentinamente queriendo irme acaso y ser tranquilizarme. Así que, que si ella no tiene esas reacciones conmigo. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo de verdad

-No me digas que hacer—ella me molesta. Y lo entiendo. Ella está siendo linda, devolviéndome mi frase favorita, pero no estoy de humor para su lindura. Estoy en el humor de sexo. Y ella no porque ella está en el humor de ser malditamente linda. Así que necesito quitármela de encima

Ella enreda sus piernas en mí, cerrando mis piernas en el proceso, lo cual es bueno, pero aun así necesito que se quite de mí. La empujo y ella me empuja. La empujo más, retorciéndome y moviéndome, empezando a desesperarme.

Le podría gritar, pero una parte pequeña de mí se divierte con eso, y otra parte de mí, la más orgullosa no me permite dejarle ver incomoda y en pánico. Así que me quedo callada. Lo mejor que pudo. Allí hay gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos entre ellos, y puto sudor.

Odio sudar

Eso me hace enojar tanto que otra explosión de energía sale de mí. Me retuerzo con más vigor. Sé que se está empezando a cansar. Hemos están haciendo esto por un buen rato

Finalmente, puedo liberar una pierna. Pero no es satisfactorio como pensé que sería. No he llegado ni cerca de ser libre. Me puso más cerca de la ciudad del calentamiento porque ahora una pierna de Vega esta en medio de las mías y su rodilla se presiona contra mi

Me retuerzo aún más, más desesperada por salir de este desorden. Me las arreglo para liberar la otra pierna y es posible que sea lo mejor y lo peor que me jamás me ha pasado. Es lo mejor porque ella está completamente entre mis piernas y se siente realmente bien tenerla ahí, rozándose contra mí. Y lo peor porque ella no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Ella piensa que estamos "peleando"

Empiezo a apretarla, pensando en que podría sofocarla, ella se daría por vencida.

Ella no lo hace. Ella pone una mano en mi cadera, poniendo abajo y se empieza a retorcer como una maniática. ¿Pueden decir estimulación? Mierda! Luego ella libera una pierna y me rodea con ella, y empuja la otra contra mí.

Jadeo. No estoy segura cuánto tiempo más aguantare

¡Tengo que hacer algo! Así que me inclino, y la muerdo. En mi cabeza, es un mensaje claro. Tú estás haciendo algo que no me gusta así que yo hare algo que no te guste. Y tal vez ella entenderá el mensaje. Tal vez ella se quitaría de mí y todo terminado.

Ella no lo hace. Veo como levanta su mano y crep…no. Ella no se atrevería

Un movimiento en la puerta me atrae. Es la maldita pelirroja. Vega no cerró la puerta. Y antes de que pueda decirle que se quite de mi otra vez, lo siento. Dos rápido manotazos en mis muslos desnudos. La única razón por la que ella tuvo un buen acceso fue porque mi falda esta doblada hasta mi camisa.

Y la maldita de Melissa vio –Te voy a matar—gruño

-Gane—ella sonríe, dándome uno de esos rápidos besos de anciana

-Lo que sea—ruedo mis ojos. No me importa estar enojada ahora porque la pelirroja lo vio. Ella vio a Vega sobre vio y ella vio como Vega me dio de nalgadas. ¡Este tiene que ser uno de los peores días de mi vida!

-Oh Mi Dios! —la pelirroja chilla, aun en la entrada de la puerta. Creíste que se había ido y que nos había dado privacidad

Los ojos de Vega se abren como platos y se da vuelta para ver a su amiga.

-Esa es la cosa más caliente que he visto—ella jadea. La siguiente cosa que se, es que Vega tontamente se quita de mí y corre hacia la puerta. Hacia la pelirroja. Luego ella cierra la puerta dejándome atrás. Pero antes logro escuchar que la pelirroja dice algo sobre que no sabía de qué Vega era Top.

Solo me quedo ahí por un segundo recuperando la respiración, aun un poco cansada por lo que Vega me hizo pasar. Pero me siento un poco mejor. La pelirroja piensa que Vega y yo estábamos cogiendo. Puedo trabajar con eso.

Luego me levanto. No me puedo quedar ahí para siempre. Especialmente no cuando me siento toda sudada y eso. Camino hacia en los cajones de Vega y empiezo a revisar. No estoy fisgoneando. Estoy buscando algo que usar. Pero encuentra otra cosa aparte de ropa en el primer cajón que abrí. Esta encima de todo. Y es una bolsa plástica. Es, es un mechón de cabello. Cabello castaño. Mi cabello.

¿Ella lo guardo?

Y tengo este sentimiento de que ella no esta tan inafectado conmigo como yo lo estoy con ella. Tal vez ella lo muestra en una manera diferente. Pero esto fue hecho tomado hace dos meses atrás, tal vez ella solamente es una rara.

La puerta se abre repentinamente y mi novia entra

-Vega! —grito –dime porque aun tienes esto—ordeno, sosteniendo la bolsa para que la pueda ver

Ella le da un pequeño vistazo y camina hacia mí. Luego veo como algo hace clic

-¿Qué haces revisando mis cajones? —ella chilla. Su cara se puso carmesí y me hace bien saber que esta mortificada. Ella intenta arrebatarme la bolsa, pero yo la paso detrás de mi espalda y pongo una mano en su estómago para detenerla.

Ella toma un paso hacia atrás, pero la tomo por la camisa y la acerco a mi así ella puede oírme claramente mientras bajo mi voz unas cuantas notas.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme por revisar tus cajones? —murmuro –¿Darme nalgadas? —

Su cara se puso más roja, pero le tengo que dar crédito. Ella no desvió la mirada. Ni una vez.

Ella intenta obtener la bolsa, pero la alejo de su alcance. Y luego sus ojos caen. Y ella está mirando fijamente mis pechos. En serio como si estuviera hipnotizada mirándome.

Aclaro mi garganta y trato de esconder la sonrisa socarrona que intentar escapar de mis labios.

Ella mira rápidamente arriba y luego vuelve a bajar su mirada a mis pechos. Luego finalmente me mira a los ojos

Oh. Mi. Dios. Ella realmente, descaradamente me chequeo

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Vega? —la molesto

-O algunas—ella dice. Parpadeo. Demasiado sorprendida para creer lo que acabo de oír; hasta que ella va por la bolsa otra vez. Ella se mira un poquito irritada cuando no se la doy. Y Dios sabe lo que amo cuando Vega esta irritada. –Y mantente fuera de mis cajones—ella me dice, buscando la bolsa

Muerdo mi labio -¿O? —

-No me hagas doblegarte—ella gruñe, pero allí hay un pequeño brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Ella está jugando conmigo. Así que voy a jugar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejare doblegarme? —

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a preguntar? —ella replica, y realmente no estaba esperando eso. Estoy tan sorprendida que ella logro arrebatarme la bolsa y ponerla en el cajón –mantente fuera de mis cajones—añade, como si ese fuera el final. Como si ella realmente fuera la Top de la relación

Trato de gruñirle, pero fracaso. Ella tiene sus momentos cuando yo no sé…no tengo que pretender muy fuerte que me gusta. No me mal entiendan. Sé que la quiero, pero quererla y gustarme son dos cosas diferentes.

Ella me besa rápidamente y empieza a quitarse los pantalones. Como cuando ella hace eso. No me gusta esto. Pero me gusta verla sin ropa, y antes de que cache mirándola cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y le pregunto qué está haciendo

-Sudaste en mi—ella me guiña el ojo, luego se cambia. Ugh, desearía que lo hubiera olvidado.

Repentinamente Papa Vega entra en la habitación. Sin tocar.

-Tori! —el exclama entusiasmado

-Papa! ¡Toca! —ella le grita de regreso

El no parecer estar afectado ni un poquito así que continua como si ella nunca hubiera hecho nada –Te compre un regalo—él dice, sus ojos brillan

-¿Ahora? No es mi cumpleaños—ella frunce el ceño. Ruedo mis ojos. ¿A quién le importa si es su cumpleaños? Un regalo es un regalo

-Soy un hombre de palabra—él explica. Lo cual solo sirve para confundir a Vega aún mas

Curiosa

-¿Tu palabra? Cuando prometiste darme un…oh no—ella vacila

Oh, tengo que ver que es

Luego, el, saca un par de esposas

Mi mandíbula cae. ¿Es enserio? ¿El en serio de compro unas esposas a su "bebe pequeña"? ¿Él sabe lo que haremos con ellas, cierto? ¿Él tiene que saber, así que…qué diablos…quiere decir eso? Estoy muy confundida. Se supone que los padres les tienen que decir a sus hijos que el sexo es malo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, Joy no me dice nada cuando nos "encuentra "a Vega y a mi juntas. Ella no dice mucho. Pero al mismo tiempo, no me la imagino comprándonos un Strap on en algún momento

-¿Lindas verdad? —él le guiña le ojo. Luego se las lanza, Vega las atrapa y las examina un poquito antes de ponerse nerviosa y guardarlas en un cajón. Luego ella corre fuera de la habitación y me deja ahí.

Eso está bien para mí, bueno, no realmente. Me gustaría hablar con ella sobre su nuevo juguete; pero entiendo que esta avergonzada. Así que voy a sus cajones, a lo cual ella me dijo que no hiciera, y las tomo.

-0-

Robarle las esposas a Vega fue buena idea. Ella ni siquiera las va a usar. De hecho, ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no están.

Yo, por otra parte, tengo planes de usarlas. Este fin de semana de hecho, pero eso no va a pasar.

Jodida Joy se tiene que ir esta semana. Ella exclamo que es importante. Que ella puede perder su trabajo si no va. Y no necesito que me recuerden lo que va a pasar si Joy pierde su trabajo. Ella está pagando para que yo vaya a HA. Así que no trabajo para Joy, quiere decir no Ha para Jade.

Esa no es la peor parte. La parte mala es que ella no se puede llevar a sus productos defectuosos con ella. Tengo que cuidarlas. Así que no estaré cogiendo este fin de semana. No cuando las mocosas no tienen a su mama para entretenerlas. Apuesto a que estarán tocando mi puerta cada cinco minutos. Dios, estoy teniendo un dolor de cabeza solo de pensarlo.

-Jade! —Joy grita desde las escaleras

-Joy! —grito de regreso

-¡¿Puedes venir aquí por favor?!—

Inhalo bruscamente mientras voy hacia ella. Si ella me pregunta si tengo todo listo para cuidar a las mocosas una jodida vez más…

-Hay algo más que necesites? ¿Algo que puedas recordar que he olvidado? —ella me pregunta distraídamente mientras corre por toda la sala y empacando y desempacando cosas de último minuto

UGH!

-Déjame ver, dinero para pizza—ella chequea en la mesa –comida en el refrigerador—ella corre hacia la cocina para asegurarse –la lavandería está hecha—no sé por qué ella va al cuarto de lavandería. Si la lavandería no estuviera hecha, no habría ropa ahí. Estarían en nuestras habitaciones

Ella regresa y se para frente a mí, lista para darme instrucciones de último minuto. No le dejo decir ni una palabra

-Solo vete ya! —le grito –me puedo hacer cargo de las mocosas—

Ella completamente inafectada por mi grito saca su teléfono –Tal vez debería de llamarle a Tori para que venga—

No ella no

-No es ciencia espacial—todo y grito –Darles de comer, vestirlas y ponerlas a dormir! —

-Y la escuela Jade! ¡Ellas tienen que ir a la escuela! —ella se pone toda loca

Como si no supiera eso. Pero esta mujer me está dando un dolor de cabeza. Así que le digo lo que ella quiere escuchar para que me pueda dejar tranquila

-Bien Joy. Le diré a Vega que venga. Ella puede pasar todo el fin de semana aquí—

-Eso es genial—la cara de Joy se ilumina de puro alivio. Ella me besa la frente. Realmente odio cuando hace eso. Luego ella besa a las mocosas y finalmente ella sale por la puerta

A lo rápido que ella se va, esto empieza. Amber recorre, toca mi cintura y dice –¿Jade? —

-No! —le grito. Ella salta y sus ojos se abren como pelotas de softball. Apuesto a que se hizo en los pantalones

 _Eso no está bien, Jade_

Vete a la mierda Tori

Pero la perra sigue jodiendo hasta que siento que tengo que ir a buscar a Cosa Dos y ver qué diablos quiere

Le encuentro a mitad de las escaleras

-¿Que quieres? — demando

Ella salta y da un pequeño chillido –Nada—dice negando con su cabeza frenéticamente –Lo siento por molestarte—dice antes de prácticamente correr lejos de mi

No me importa. No me importa. No me importa.

 _Obviamente, si te importa_

Lo que sea. Ruedo mis ojos y me dirijo a la habitación de las mocosas

-¿Qué quieres, Sabandija? —le pregunta en la entrada

Amber no me mira. Solo dice que no necesita nada antes de preguntarle a Riley si le puede ayudar a poner los mechones de color en el cabello. No es un truco complicado, pero la choca es un poco retarda así que Joy siempre le ayuda. Solo que, Joy no está aquí ahora

-No—Riley responde rápidamente. Inmediatamente, casi antes de que Amber pueda obtener lo que ella quiere

No puedo evitarlo, pero pensar en que haría Vega si estuviera aquí. O por lo menos lo que me haría hacer

Así voy hacia la pequeña petarda y le pongo los mechones en el cabello. Ella está usando de color verde hoy, como las mías. Si tengo tiempo, cambiare las mías solo por esa razón

 _Dios, estas siendo una bolsa de mierda hoy_

Ruedo mis ojos. Es una cosa que Tori se mandona, otra cosa es cuando me insulta. ¿Pero que le puedo hacer a ella? Exactamente, nada.

-Jade! ¡Tenemos que irnos a la escuela ya! - Amber jala mi mano

Se la arrebato

-O no podemos ir a la escuela—Riley me da una mirada esperanzada

Ruedo mis ojos y llevo a las pequeñas petardas al carro. No hay manera en el infierno que les deje faltar a la escuela

-Voy al frente! —una exclama

-Pero si te sentaste ayer al frente! —la otra exclama

-Las dos se van a sentar en el asiento trasero—

Riley me da una mala mirada. Amber parece pensar que es justo. Como si me importara

Las ignore en todo el camino. Hasta que se bajaron del carro. Riley salió sin mirar atrás, pero Amber me dice adiós

No digo nada y ella duda antes de salirse. Eso solo son quizás solo tres segundos antes de que Tori me haga llamar a Amber de regreso. Saco mi cabeza por la ventana y grito su nombre. Ella regresa corriendo, aunque ella no estaba tan lejos. Veo que Riley se detiene, esperando impaciente por su hermana.

Cuando la cara de Cosa Dos esta realmente cerca de la mía, le digo que tenga un buen día, que sea buena y todas esas cosas

Eso alegra a la niña

-Lo hare! —ella chilla fuerte. Solo irritante es esta niña

Luego ella dice adiós y me da un beso rápido, y no es en la mejilla. ¡Mis ojos se abren como platos y los de ella también –Lo siento! —ella chilla, claramente afligida. Solo parpadeo, aun tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar

-Tori siempre…cuando dice adiós ella siempre…- ella murmura, su cara roja y saltando de pie en pie –Lo siento! —ella chilla otra vez

-¿Vega te besa? —le pregunto, pero ella no me escucha. Ella ya se fue. Ella corre para ir con su hermana.

Ellas no están tan lejos y escucho que Riley dijo –¿Besaste a Jade? -

Amber asiente miserablemente

-¿Qué pasa contigo? —Riley continua

La bocina de un carro detrás de mi suena, pero lo ignoro. Me moveré cuando quiera

Otro bocinazo

No puedo hacer más que bufar. Vega no me puede besar a mí, pero ella si besa a las mocosas.

Otro bocinazo

Ellas ni siquiera son parte del trato. ¡Se supone que Vega está saliendo conmigo, no con toda mi familia!

Otro bocinazo

No voy besando a Mama o Papa Vega, y estoy segura como el infierno que no tengo que lidiar con la Otra Vega

Empiezo a manejar, probablemente deseando llegar temprano a la escuela por primera vez en mi vida porque sé que Vega va a estar ahí.

Y ella lo está. Si estaba frunciendo el ceño antes de empezar a matar personas con la mirada porque ahora el puto de Ryder está en el casillero de Vega, y ella le está sonriendo al pedazo de mierda mal hecho.

Sonoramente hago mi camino hacia ella. Cuando ella se da cuenta, ella no pierde el tiempo

- _Hey Mami_ —dice antes de morderme

-Dame tu brazo—le ordeno

Ella lo hace, como siempre, y felizmente también. ¿Sabe ella que estoy seriamente cabreada?

-Jade, demasiad apretado—ella jadea, sin duda refiriéndose a mi agarre en su mano. Como si me importara una mierda.

La empujo hacia el baño mas cerca. Ya está ocupado.

-Fuera! —le grito a dos chicas de ultimo ano. Ellas se golpean entre si tratando de salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Luego escucho el ruido de uno de los baños a una pequeña sucia de primer ano salir sin siquiera lavarse las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? —Vega pregunta, la preocupación plasmada en su cara mientras ausentemente se soba la muñeca. Y antes de que Tori venga y me diga cosas por lo que le hice a la mano de Vega, las palabras salen de mi boca

-Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras lejos de ese chico! —

-¿Quién, Ryder? —

-Si, puto Ryder—

-Lenguaje! —ella sisea con los ojos abiertos como platos

Me importa una mierda el puto lenguaje. No siquiera Tori me está jodiendo con eso ahora.

-Y si no te diste cuenta—ella continua –él estaba en mi casillero. Que se supone que haga, ¿ignorarlo? —

-Si! —exclamo –ignóralo, decirle que se fuera a la mierda, golpearlo, algo, cualquier cosa, pero sonreírle! —

-Se llama se amable, ¡Jade! Soy una buena persona. ¡No todos pueden ser como tú! —

-¿Que se supone que eso significa? —

Ella me sonríe. No completamente. Es una de esas sonrisas que ella me da cuando ella en realidad no quiere sonreírme, pero ella no puede hacer nada mas

Y se por qué ella está sonriendo. Soné como Cat. Gracias a Dios es el único habito que tengo de Cat.

-¿Qué era lo que él quería? —suspiro, tratando de bajar mi temperamento

-No te preocupes, no voy a ir—

Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta. Y repentinamente mi temperamento se eleva otra vez –¿No iras a donde, Vega? —gruño

-Jade…- ella suspira

-¿No iras a donde, Vega? —repito amenazadoramente, tomando unos pasos hacia ella. No paro hasta que estoy completamente hasta que mis pechos chocan con los de ella si ella inhala profundamente. Mi intención es hacerla sentir incomoda y funciona. Ella mueve su cabeza, incapaz de mirarme a la cara. Tomo su mentón y hago que me mire a la cara

Ella mueve un poquito su cabeza, escapando de mi agarre antes de responder –Él va a tener una fiesta esta noche; pero no voy a ir—

Ella me entrecierra los ojos. A ella nunca le ha gustado que le diga que hacer, y por un segundo pienso que ella me va a decir que si va a ir a la fiesta de mierda de todas maneras. Pero ella dice –¿Por qué no te cae bien él? —

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen puta? —replico automáticamente

No tenía intenciones de preguntarle de manera abrupta, peor solo salió de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo

Ella jadeo y sus ojos empieza a brillar. Y allí hay dolor dibujado por todo su rostro. Y la "mirada"

-Solo no es una buena palabra—ella replica evasivamente, tomando un paso hacia atrás

Me doy cuenta de que este un tema delicado para ella y que no les gusta hablar de eso. Lo hago; la empuja de todas maneras

Tomo dos pasos hacia ella y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola ahí –¿No es una buena palabra? —cuestiono

-Si—agacha la cabeza y pone sus ambos contra mi estomago

-¿Vega? —

Ella mantiene su cabeza hacia abajo, ignorándome

La campana suena, y ella deja salir un enorme suspiro de alivio. Como si ella creyera que la voy dejar ir solo porque la campana sonó, ella tiene otra cosa pro venir

Ella trata de alejarse de mí, pero la sostengo firmemente

-Déjame ir—

Le entrecierro los ojos y a jalo más cerca

-Lo prometiste! —ella entra en pánico. Allí hay pánico real. ¿De qué está hablando? No le prometí otra cosa parte de no volver a llamarle puta. Y no he hecho eso

-Suéltame! —ella grita antes de soltarse de mi agarre con todas sus fuerzas. Me hago hacia atrás y la dejo ir

Ella sale corriendo, sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Y en lugar de darme cuenta de que es algo serio y que necesito respetar la privacidad de Vega, tal vez incluso esperar a que ella esté lista para decírmelo, me hago la misión personal de saber toda esta mierda.

Si esto significa hablar con la otra Vega, entonces lo hare

Cuando salgo del baño, la Otra Vega pasa por mi lado. Parpadeo. Es como el maldito destino o algo

-Hey, Trina! —grito. Ella se desliza un poco antes de parar, pero no parece como si hubiera perdido su balance incluso con esos botines ridículamente altos.

-¿Qué? —ella me gruñe

-¿Por qué a tu hermana no le gusta que le llamen puta? —

Ella parpadea un poco antes de cubrirlo con un encogimiento de hombros –A nadie le gusta que le llamen puta—

Entrecierro mis ojos y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho –Esos botines te hacen ver como una puta, puta—

Ella me rueda los ojos antes de dirigirse hacia su clase

-Ves! —exclamo, siguiéndola

-¿Ver qué? —

-Te llame puta, y ni siquiera te importo. Si a Vega le llama puta, ella empieza a llorar—

-Si, bueno, Tori es una beba llorona—ella se encoge de hombros. Y sigue caminando

¡La tomo del brazo y le doy vuelta –Vega no es una beba llorona! —

Trina parpadea y prosigo –Bueno, ella se queja bastante; pero no es una beba llorona—y ella no lo es. La vi saltar de un carro, rasguñarse la rodilla, ser encontrar desnuda por Joy. La he golpeado, he estirado sus piernas, mordido, jalo el cabello, decirle cada insulto en el que podido pensar, incluyendo perra, y ella nunca lloro. Ni una vez. Aun así, la llamas puta y ella tiene esa "mirada"

Trina me observa con mucho cuidado –Parece ser que la conoces muy bien—ella frunce el ceno

-Soy su novia! —

-Supongo—ella se encoge de hombros

-¿Qué mierdas se supone que eso significa? —

-Significa que tengo que ir a clases—ella responde, moviendo su cabello como si fuera la chica más maravillosa de todo el universo. Luego se va

Jodidas Vegas. Siempre alejándose de mi

Eso me carcome todo el día. Primer periodo, segundo periodo, tercer periodo. Mi cerebro es un completo desastre para el tiempo que llego al cuarto periodo. Sikowitz.

Él nos hizo hacer unos ejercicios de improvisación antes de comenzar con su lectura. No podría decir que es un día aburrido, es más como una lección pequeña. El actualmente está dando más instrucciones y escribiendo en el pizarrón que haciendo que seas voluntarios. Es perfecto

Escribí una nota rápida, diciéndole a Vega que pase la noche en mi casa. Luego toco el hombro de mi novia. Ella me ignora hasta que hundo mí una dolorosamente en su cuello

Ella se da vuelta dándome una mirada asesina. Le regreso la mirada mientras le sostengo la nota para que la tome…y es mejor que la tome

Ella me la arrebata y la lee rápidamente. Luego se da vuelta y niega con la cabeza

¿No?

Escribo otra nota preguntándole por qué no y toco su hombro otra vez. Ella me ignora…otra vez. Juro que esta chica…

Muevo mi silla cerca de la de ella y pateo la pata de la silla

Ella salta y veo como su mandíbula se tensa, pero más que eso, nada.

Pateo la parte trasera de su silla. Fuerte. Ella casi se cae

Cuando está bien ella grita –Okay, ¡por Dios Jade! —antes de arrebatarme la nota y leerla rápidamente. Todos la están mirando, y Sikowitz comienza a caminar hacia ella. Ella se mete el papel en la boca. Dios, espero que no se atore esta vez. Creo que Sikowitz espera lo mismo porque la deja sola.

Una vez que él se da vuelta para volver a su lección, mi teléfono vibra. Es un mensaje de Vega diciendo que no puede ir a mi casa esta noche.

Le respondo inmediatamente, preguntándole por qué no

Ella se toma un poquito de tiempo antes de responderme, así que sé que no es un mensaje de una palabra. Cuando reviso el mensaje este dice

Vega: Le prometí a Melissa salir con ella esta noche. Y no me digas que lo no haga porque es una promesa de menique

Lo leo por tercera vez y llego a la conclusión de que mi novia vive de hacerme enojar.

Pero mantengo mi rostro neutral y simplemente escribo

"¿Por qué?"

Vega: Ella me necesita

"¿Que si yo te necesito?"

Vega: ¿Necesitarme para qué?

"Para que te necesita ella?"

Vega: Soporte moral

"¿Por qué?"

Vega: Danny y ella terminaron

"El la dejo"

Vega: Al revés

"Entonces ¿por qué te necesita?"

Ella solo niega con la cabeza. Luego su teléfono vibra y ella se empieza a reír por el mensaje…un mensaje que no mande yo. Ella mira a la pelirroja y la pelirroja le guiña el ojo

Vega me voltea a ver y le doy una mirada asesina la cual quiere decir que es mejor que vea agua corriendo por sus piernas, pero ella solo me sonríe y voltea a ver a la pelirroja. Ella hace unas señas con los dedos, no puedo decir que significa, pero entonces la pelirroja rueda los ojos y se sujeta en cabello.

Juro que esas dos y sus jodidas mentes solo me hacen querer arrancarle los cabellos a la pelirroja.

La campana suena y Cat salta, anunciando la hora del almuerzo como su no lo supiéramos. Todos se dirigen al camión de comida, Vega caminando delante de mí y detrás de la pelirroja. Creo que lo está haciendo a propósito, el ponerse entre medio de la pelirroja y yo sí puedo mantener mis manos y pies para mí. Vega puede ser inteligente cuando quiere.

Vega ordeno una ensalada Cobb, no huevos, lo cual terminara solo en ensalada y ella lo sabe. La pelirroja ordena una ensalada Cobb, no tocino…lo cual termina con el tocino por todos lados porque la comida solo viene de una manera. No hay tal cosa como "tener tu manera" en el camión de la comida.

Por mi parte ordeno una hamburguesa, porque me estoy sintiendo muy carnal.

Luego me siento entre la pelirroja y Vega. No, no me quiero sentir al lado de Me-jodida-lissa, pero esa las mantendrá lejos de sus jodidos cerebros.

Por lo menos, pensé que lo haría, pero no. Eso solo lo hace más…larg-distante-o

Como cuando Vega tiene que pasar sobre mí para poner el huevo que no quiere en el plato de la pelirroja. Y luego ella quita el tocino que la pelirroja no quiere.

-Se te olvido un poco, Icky—

-Comételo! —le doy una mirada asesina a la pelirroja

-Jade! —Tori sisea antes de tomar el tocino que accidentalmente dejo en el plato de la pelirroja.

Estoy a punto de gritar cuando Beck viene y se sienta al lado de Vega. ¿Qué diablos? Él no se ha sentado con nosotros desde que le dije que lo engañe.

-¿Por qué ellos cancelaron "The Woods"? —el pregunta, inclinándose un poquito así él puede mirarme directamente a los ojos

Había olvidado de que el me conoce bien

-¿Por qué me estas preguntando a mí? —cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho defensivamente. Incluso cuando se por qué cancelaron "The Wood". El lunes, fui a ver a los productores y amablemente les pregunte hicieran el show de diferente manera, de preferencia en la manera que no hicieran ver a mi novia como una puta. Ellos no querían, ellos dijeron que habían encontrado oro. Así que, les volví a preguntar, de manera nada amable.

-¿Cancelaron The Wood? – Vega frunció el ceño, en confusión total. Luego todos empezaron a murmurar. No les preste atención; solo mire como mi novia paso de estar confundida a satisfecha. Ella no está sonriendo abiertamente, pero está tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego, para verificar la historia de Beck, los productores llegaron junto con Lane para darnos la mala noticia.

Todos están completamente decepcionados. Todos a excepción de Vega y mía. Y bueno, la pelirroja…ella parece estar un poquito decepcionada, pero no tanto como los demás. Ella le da a Vega esta pequeña sonrisa, una llena de entendimiento y simpatía. Vega le sonríe de regreso.

Repentinamente, quiero que Vega sepa que yo soy la causa de que cancelaran el show. Quiero que ella me sonría, así que lo dejo salir –Estoy feliz de haberlos podido persuadir—le sonrió con malicia a los productores

Ellos asienten con los ojos abiertos como platos y se alejan

-Esperen un minuto—Robbie frunce el ceño –¿tú eres la razón por la que cancelaron el show? —

-¿Y? —me encojo de hombros

-¿Por qué? —Cat hace un puchero

-Tengo mis razones—respondo mirando mis unas. Mi pintauñas se está cayendo, así que termino el trabajo.

-¿Qué hiciste, Jade? – escucho que Lane pregunta, su voz suena cansada y resignada

Pobre hombre. Al parecer todo lo que sale mal en la escuela podría estar conectado a mi si él se dignara a indagar lo suficiente. Creo que ya está cansado de verme en su oficina.

Me encogí de hombros y lo mire con la sonrisa más brillante en mi cara –No los amenace con matar a alguien—respondí con la voz más dulce que puede hacer

Y no lo hice. Como lo único que los amenace fue con lo más importante para un hombre. Con su hombría.

-Ven conmigo—Lane suspira

Me levanto y me sorprendo cuando Vega también lo hace

-Esperen! —ella llama –yo voy también—

-Tori…-

-Yo la ayude. No quería hacer el show de todos modos—Vega miente un poco

-Bien, ven Tori—

Vega camina a mi alrededor y pincha el hombro de la pelirroja. La pelirroja pincha a Vega de regreso. Están haciendo eso cerca de tres veces hasta que la pelirroja se levanta, diciendo que ella también ayudo a amenazar a los productores.

Es totalmente obvio que ella no hizo tal cosa, así que André entendió la pista de ella –Yo también ayude- el miente

Lane rueda los ojos y se toca el puente de la nariz –Bien, ¿Beck, Robbie, Cat ustedes también vienen? —

-Kay, Kay! —Cat se ríe, saltando fuera de su asiento

-Supongo—Robbie suspira, obviamente no queriendo ser metido en todo esto

Rex se queda callado, gracias Dios.

Todos voltean a ver a Beck. Después de cinco segundos él se encoge de hombros –¿Por qué no? –

Huh. Bueno, no estaba esperando eso. En lugar de sentirme aliviada de que este siendo amigable, me encuentro que de que debería sospechar un poco.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la oficina de Lane…hasta que hacemos una izquierda, luego una derecha, y luego estamos en el frente del aula de Sikowitz.

¿Qué diablos?

-Sikowitz les dará un castigo muy creativo a todos ustedes—Lane dice

Trato de esconder mi sonrisa. Sikowitz poniendo castigos? Oh, este es el mejor día de mi vida…hasta que el obseso de los cocos nos dice que tendremos que cantarle a un montón de niños de cuatro años en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mi boca se abre en absoluto horror. Me siento completamente traicionada. Como si alguien literalmente acabara de apuñalarme por la espalda.

Tal vez cantarle a un montón de mocosos de cuatro años no me hará daño físicamente, pero sé que algo se en mi interior se morirá.

Una vez que nos dejan ir, Vega me jala a un lado

-Gracias, Jade—ella dice. Hay mucha gratitud en su voz y ojos, pero lo hago a un lado. Gratitudes y gracias no me devolverán el alma.

El resto de mis clases son agonizantemente lentas, no es que tenga algo que hacer una vez que vaya a casa. Solo estar de niñera. Pero el final del día llega y como eso el final de la jornada escolar.

Automáticamente me dirijo hacia mi carro, no prestando atención a mi alrededor a las personas. No me doy cuenta de que mi novia está a mi lado hasta que ella grita mi nombre.

-¡¿Que?!—le frunzo el ceno

Ella parpadea

Continúo frunciéndole el ceño mientras muevo mis cejas impacientemente.

-Nada—ella murmura –te llamo luego, ¿Okay? —

Estoy a punto de decirle que no se moleste cuando la pelirroja aparece –Icky, ¡apúrate y dale a tu novia la mordida de adiós así nos podemos ir! —

Perra

Tomo a Vega por las hebillas de su cinturón y la jalo hacia mí. En reflejo ella pone sus manos en mis hombros para tener balance antes de gritar por como la trate. Y luego tengo mis labios sobre los de ella, besándola con más pasión con la que nunca he besado un alma

-En serio—la pelirroja gruñe mientras toma a mi novia por el brazo y la jala. Terminando el beso con eso, pero sin poder quitar a Vega de mi agarre –puedes marcar territorio cuando alguien realmente que quiera quitar a tu chica—ella me rueda los ojos. Luego vuelve a jalar a Vega y esta vez la dejo ir.

-Ella no estaba…- Vega murmura

-Por favor—la pelirroja le interrumpe antes de tomar a mi novia por la mano y jalándola. Vega está un poquito torpe, así que tropieza unas cuantas veces; pero solo porque ella sigue mirando hacia atrás, una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Y tengo que admitir que me siento un poco satisfecha con eso.

Pero ahora tengo esa cosa en la cara. Tengo que hacer de mama de las mocosas.

Si soy sincera conmigo misma, no esta tan malo. Las recojo. Les doy de comer. Les digo que no se metan conmigo o las matare, y luego irme a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta. Casi le pongo el seguro porque Joy no está aquí para seguir su estúpida regla, pero cambio de parecer al último minuto. ¿Qué haría eso de bueno?

El resto del día se pasa rápido. Hago mi tarea, mis uñas, escucho música, les doy de comer a las mocosas, trabajo en la canción que he estado trabajando la mayor parte del mes, me baño…tu sabes lo usual.

Hasta que recibo una llamada inusual de Vega a las 11pm. Digo inusual porque Vega no está despierta hasta tan tarde. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella despierta tan tarde?

Respondo en el quinto sonido, queriendo que ella espere por mi

-¿Qué? —gruño

-Um… ¿Jade? —

-¿Qué? —repito, pero un poco menos brusco. No sé por qué siento que algo está mal, pero lo hago

-Um…-

-Dilo! —me empiezo a alterar

-¿Nos puedes venir a recoger? —

-¿Nos? —

-Melissa trajo su carro, pero ahora esta borracha. Puedo manejar hasta su casa, pero luego necesitare un aventón a mi casa—

Empiezo a sudar antes de preguntarle por qué no le llama a su padre

-Ellos están visitando a mi tía por el fin de semana—ella responde

-¿Ellos? –

-Mi familia—

-Todos? – ya tengo mis zapatos puesto

-Si—

-¿Dónde están? —suspiro. Hay una pausa. Una larga –¿Vega? —digo –¿dónde están? —

-Jade, no te enojes—ella dice. Inmediatamente me cabreo porque ya sé dónde está. Pero quiero que lo diga

Y quiero que no sea verdad

-¿Dónde estás? —repito fríamente

-En la fiesta de Ryder—

Le cuelgo. Demasiado cabreada para gritarle por teléfono. Quiero guardar energía para la confrontación cara a cara.

Levanto a las chicas; les digo que se pongan los zapatos. Riley esta lista para el paseo. Amber no mucho. Prácticamente tuve que ponerle los zapatos y llevarla hasta el carro.

Mi humor es negro igual que la noche. Siempre es negro porque es de noche, pero ahora está realmente negro. Nubes están cubriendo el cielo, bloqueando la luna y las estrellas.

Llamo a Vega a lo rápido que llego a la casa del pedazo de bolsa de mierda. Hay muchas personas tanto dentro como fuera. Joy me despellejaría viva si dejo a las mocosas solas en el carro para ir a buscar a Vega.

Pero mi novia no me responde

Le vuelvo a llamar

Sin respuesta

No diría que me estoy empezando a desesperar, pero me estoy desesperando toda la mierda. Es allí cuando escucho el primer trueno. Y veo un rayo en el cielo. Está apunto de llover

Una de las mocosas gimió en el asiento trasero. Sé que es Amber así que hago todo lo posible para no darme vuelta y decirle que se calle.

La lluvia comienza a caer. No son pequeñas gotas. Es como si alguien hubiera apretado "encendido" en el botón de la lluvia

Cuento hasta veinte antes de volver a llamar a Melissa. Un sonido. Dos sonidos. Tres sonidos. Cuarto…luego ella contesta con un simple -¿Jade? —

-¿Dónde mierdas estas? –

-Caminando—

-¿Dónde? —

-Donde Melissa—

Recuerdo donde vive la pelirroja así que me dirijo hacia allá. Y Vega, la jodida loca, esta caminado con la maldita tormenta. Me hago a un lado y hago sonar la bocina.

Ella camina más rápido.

Hago sonar la bocina otra vez, y ella empieza a correr, hasta que Riley saca la cabeza por la ventana y grita su nombre.

Vega se da vuelta, alivio dibujado por toda su cara.

¿Quién demonios pensaba ella que era?

Ella rápidamente se sube al asiento del pasajero, toda mojado y sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ella no se disculpa por ir a la fiesta de Ryder aun cuando sabe cómo me siento por la pelota de mierda. Ella no se disculpa por despertarme, aun cuando no estaba dormida. Ella no se disculpa por subirse a mi carro toda mojada.

¿En serio?

Me muevo en mi asiento para mirarla, sin bajar la vista hasta que ella me mira

-¿No tienes algo que decir Vega? —

-No—ella dice simplemente antes de ponerse el cinturón y mirar por la ventana

-¿No? —le remedo

Ella se da vuelta para mirarme a la cara –No—dice firmemente

Escucho unos cuantos jadeos en el asiento trasero del carro. Cosa Uno y Cosa Dos saben lo que está pasando con mi novia y yo

Empiezo a manejar y aumento la velocidad. Vega frunce el ceño, pero no me dice que baje la velocidad. Ni una vez. Pero Tori no tiene vergüenza de recordarme que tengo a otras personas en el carro aparte de Vega y yo.

Bajo la velocidad.

El camino es silencioso por unos diez minutos antes de que Vega se dé cuenta de que no la estoy llevando a su casa. Ella no dice nada, pero su espalda se mueve y veo como toma unas bocanadas de aire para mantener su enojo en línea. Luego saca su teléfono. Juro que si ella llama a la pelirroja…

Afortunadamente, es a su padre a quien le está hablando. Desafortunadamente para mí, toda la conversación es en español. No tengo idea de lo que está diciendo, pero escuche mi nombre unas cuantas veces.

Rechino mis dientes. La acción me hace que me duela la mandíbula para el tiempo que llego a mi casa.

Vega no me mira, ni una vez, ella se da vuelta para ver a las mocosas en el asiento trasero. Esperaba que ellas estuvieran dormidas, pero los rayos, los truenos y la tensión explosivo fue lo suficiente para mantenerlas despiertas.

-¿Están listas? – Vega les dio una sonrisa como magia

-A la cuenta de tres, vamos a correr hasta la casa, ¿Okay? –

Ruedo mis ojos. ¿Por qué ella las está mimando? Es solo agua, mucho ruido y fuegos artificiales silenciosos.

 _¡Los rayos son más peligrosos que los fuegos artificiales, Jade!_

Vete a la mierda, Tori

-Apuesto a que voy a ganar—Riley sonríe

-Apuesto a que no—Vega le reta –vamos, _Mamita_ —ella le sonríe aún más molestando a Amber desde el asiento del copiloto

-Muy bien, uno…dos-

Riley salió del carro, Vega y Amber siguiéndola, llamándola tramposa

Tengo en mi mente dejarlas esperando un buen rato debajo de la lluvia, pero antes de que Tori se meta en mi caso, Vega saca un set de llaves y abre la puerta

Qué...Cuando… ¿cómo carajos?

La respuesta obvia. Joy le dio a Vega un set de llaves de mi casa; pero aun así… ¿Qué mierdas?

Saco de golpe la llave del carro cuando Vega cierra la puerta, cuando Vega cerró la puerta dejándome afuera

Rápidamente hago mi camino hacia la puerta, pensando en todas las maneras creativas de matar a esta chica si cerró la puerta con seguro.

Ella no lo hizo

Me aseguro de poner el seguro. Luego ruidosamente hago mi camino hacia las escaleras

Vega les puso pijamas secas alas mocosas y ambas están en la cama de Riley. Ella les dice algo; algo hacer de tontas y malas sopas o algo. Luego me doy cuenta de que es español cuando ellas dos le dan un beso y ella les da una sonrisa. Mi ojo derecho tiene un tic

Vega les sonríe y les dice que duerman. Cuando ella levanta la mirada y me ve, su sonrisa desaparece completamente.

Como si yo fuera una perra chillona, que podría morder. Como si lo fuera, aún sigo cabreada con ella, así que le doy una mirada dura.

Ella camina hacia mí, me da una mirada fría y pasa a mi lado.

Tori me detiene de jalarla del cabello y me dirige hacia las mocosas. Tome unos pasos hacia su habitación –Si no te duermes en veinte minutos, un monstruo vendrá y les comerá la cara. Así que duerme—les frunzo el ceno

Amber jadea y cierra los ojos. Retardada.

Riley rueda los ojos. A ella le toma más de veinte minutos volver a dormir y no ni un monstruo viene por ella. Un poco inteligente la retardada.

-Usualmente, Joy se quedará en la puerta mirándolas, pero ella no está aquí y yo no lo voy hacer—miro una sombra en los ojos de Riley y apago la luz. Hay unos movimientos mientras tratan de meterse debajo de las sabanas.

Los niños son tontos

Ahora a lidiar con una adolescente tonta

Estoy en mi habitación en segundos, y Vega no tiene nada más que sus pantis. Casi me distraigo. Pero la forma en que está revolviendo a través de mi cajón con tirones enojado, sólo establece el estado de ánimo para la pelea que viene.

Vega me mira –Bueno, terminemos con esto—ella dice igualmente antes de regresar a sus cosas

¡Me quito los zapatos –¡Sabes cómo me siento con respecto a Ryder! ¡Te lo he advertido, y luego vas a la fiesta después de que me dijiste que no irías! —le grito

Ella encontró una camisa, y cuando esta por ponérsela sobre la cabeza, ella dice –No sabía que iríamos a la fiesta de Ryder. Lissa solo manejo y no me dijo hacia dónde íbamos—

-¿Oh ella no te dijo? —me burlo, antes de quitarme el sudor

-No. A las personas aún les gusta dar sorpresas, Jade—ella frunce el ceño groseramente, y trato de no distraer por el movimiento de su trasero mientras indaga en mis cajones, sin dudar que está buscando unos shorts.

-Recuérdame porque ella te saco hoy—le doy una mirada dura, quitándome la camisa

-Soporte moral—

-Oh, eso es cierto. Porque ella dejo a su novio—

-Si—

-¿Por qué? –

Vega paro de sacar los shorts del cajón y me frunció el ceño –¿Por qué? — ella repite

-Si, ¿por qué ella dejo a su novio? —

-Porque yo le dije que él me engaño—

Me burla de ella –¿Y ella dejo a su novio por eso? –

-Si—Vega frunció el ceño intensamente

Ruedo mis ojos. Ella puede ser estúpida algunas veces –Si la exnovia de Beck viene y me dice que él la engaño, ¿tú crees que yo lo dejaría? —

Ella saca sus, bueno, mis shorts del resto de un tirón –¿Por qué no? Tú lo dejaste porque el estaba hablando con otra chica—

Desabrocho mi sostén –Eso no es lo mismo—

-¿Cómo no es la misma cosa? —

-Porque realmente no lo deje, ¡solo le estoy ensenando una lección! — siseo

Ella parpadea –¡Bien! —exclamó antes de dejarse caer en el lado de su cama. Luego me da la espalda y cierra los ojos

La mirada. La acabo de ver y ni siquiera le llame puta.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me quito mis pantis antes de meterme en la cama junto a ella

-Vega—digo

Ella me ignora

Levanto la mano y la paso sobre ella

-He terminado—anuncio

Ella se tensa un poquito –¿Terminado con qué? —

-Peleando. Así que date la vuelta y dame mi beso de buenas noches—

Ella se da vuelta, sus ojos en llamas –¡No porque tu hayas terminado de pelear no quiere decir que hemos terminado, Jade West! —

-Eres realmente caliente cuando estas enojada—le sonrió

No tomo ni medio segundo cuando su cara está completamente roja

-Cállate—ella gruñe, moviendo su cara así la puede esconder en la almohada.

Me toma un poquito lograr hacerla salir de ahí, pero con unos cuantos besos en el cuello, al lado de su cara, en sus orejas, la hizo mover su cara.

-¿Terminamos? —preguntó

Ella estudia mi rostro. La miro directamente, no queriendo hacerle saber lo desconcertante que es cuando ella hace eso.

-Si, _Mami_. Hemos terminado—ella concede antes de morder mi labio inferior

Me hago hacia atrás y le doy una mirada dura –No tienes que morderme todo el tiempo, Vega. Puedes besarme algunas veces—

En lugar de estar ofendida por la dureza de mi tono, ella me sonríe. Y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir así que tengo que limpiarlo un poquito

-No es que seas una buena besadora de todos modos-

Ella rueda hasta quedar sobre mí, rápida y abruptamente –Soy una buena besadora, _Mami_ —ella inclina su cabeza para probarlo antes de que pueda decirle que se quite de encima de mi

Ella empieza despacio, dejando suaves besos en mi labio inferior. Espero a que su lengua sea la siguiente, pero es su mano. Sus manos se mueven a mi cintura para mantenerme en la cama. Hago lo mejor que puedo para suprimir un estremecimiento cuando finalmente vine. Su lengua. Ella me saborea, y gentilmente empuja. No abro. No hasta que sus manos suben un poquito más. Tres pulgadas más y sus manos estarán en mis pechos. Siento un pequeño pinchazo en mis costillas y jadeo.

Es así como Vega logra meter su lengua

Mierda. Necesito ponerme unos shorts antes de mojarla otra vez. Probablemente debería de empezar a comprar pampers.

Alguien toca la puerta, y Vega rápidamente se separa. Ella no se mira ni un poquito decepcionada. De hecho, su mirada es de alivio y felicidad

Le frunzo el ceño.

-Ellas tocaron—ella dice antes de saltar e ir a la puerta

-¿Y qué? —me siento dándole una mirada dura

-Ellas nunca tocan—ella me sonríe

Ella tiene razón. Ellas usualmente solo entran, hasta hoy creo. Ahora si las podemos entrenar para que nos dejen solas.

-¿Ya pasaron veinte minutos? —Amber pregunto a lo rápido que se abrió la puerta

-No podemos dormir—Riley añade

-No! —grito, porque ya se lo que viene

-Pueden dormir con nosotras—Vega me ignora

Las dos mocosas bloquea-pollas sonríen

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras Vega busca entre mis cajones. Ella saca una camisa y unos shorts. Sé que son para mí, pero me rehusó a ponérmelos. Como si importara. Vega literalmente me viste. Incluso hace que las mocosas le ayuden

-Pido no dormir al lado de Amber—chasqueo

Amber me da esa mirada triste, como si acabara de matar a su perrito, y le frunzo el ceño, diciéndome a mí misma que no me importa.

-Apaga la luz—le digo

Ella lo hace

-Ven _Mamita_ —Vega le dice golpeando a su lado. Como si ella pudiera ver. Pero ella con dificultad hace su camino hacia la cama. Luego Vega hace que ella se recueste en su estómago y le hace círculos en la espalda. Vega palmea mi mano queriendo que haga lo mismo con Cosa Uno, pero creo que ella tiene un poco de crónica cocaína crack si ella piensa que yo nunca hare tal cosa.

- _Mami_ , por favor—ella se queja

Ruedo mis ojos y hago círculos en la espalda de la mocosa –Me debes una—le digo

-Bien—ella susurra

Mientras hago círculos en la espalda de Cosa Uno, pienso todas las maneras de hacer que Vega me pague por esto. Cerca del cincuenta por ciento terminan en favores sexuales. Mentalmente maldigo a Vega. Mi mente no estaba en este camino antes de conocerla.

Mi brazo duele, pero la mocosa está dormida solo la dejo descansar.

-¿Jade? – Vega susurra. Casi el respondo cuando recuerdo que probablemente ella no quiere que le responda. Es tarde, y ella está cansada, pero ella no se puede dormir hasta que acaricie su ombligo. Y ella se avergüenza demasiado como para hacerlo frente a mí.

-¿Jade? —ella vuelva a llamar

La ignoro. Tal vez cuando ella este en la mitad de eso, puedo pretender que me desperté y verla haciéndolo. Luego le puedo decir que estoy bien con eso y que no tiene nada de que sentirse avergonzada. Ella puede acariciar su ombligo frente a mi sin ser molestada.

Siento como la cama se hunde un poco y Vega repentinamente besa mi frente. Luego mis labios –Buenas noches, _Mami_ —ella susurra antes de regresar a su lugar

La escucho jugar consigo misma antes de que termina. Me levanto un poquito, y darle un beso rápido, y tener esta sensación. Una cálida en mi pecho. Sé que significa. Significa que me estoy ablandando. Especialmente la señal de Vega dormida hace que mi pecho se hinche.

Y tengo otro momento suave. Levanto mi mano en busca de la de ella, mirándola dormir, y me quedo dormida con su mano en la mía.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

~~TORI~~

-Lissa! —al Segundo que me doy cuenta de donde estamos

Melissa no me dijo hacia dónde íbamos. Ella dijo que era una sorpresa, así que yo solo seguí el ritmo. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que debí insistir más en una respuesta.

Es una fiesta; con lo cual estoy bien. Mi amiga está tratando de hacerle frente a su soltería y su independización. Ir a una fiesta es lo único que se espera.

Pero esta es la fiesta de Ryder Daniels.

Oh hombre, Jade me va a matar cuando se entere. Especialmente cuando le prometí que no vendría. No es que le deje decirme que hacer, pero no lo sé. Solo tengo este sentimiento de que ella me quiere lejos de Ryder por mi propia seguridad y solo porque a ella no le cae bien.

Mientras estoy en Lala landia, pensando acerca todas las diferentes maneras en que Jade me va a matar, escucho el cierre de una puerta. Parpadeo un par de veces y me doy cuenta de que Melissa esta fuera del carro antes de que pueda rogarle para que me lleve a mi casa. Nos lleve a casa, mejor dicho, porque no la puedo dejar aquí. Quién sabe qué clase de chico sea Ryder. Jade no hizo mucha elaboración, así que, me dejaron a la deriva para hacer mis propias conclusiones del por qué él no le cae bien. Tal vez él es un mujeriego, o un borracho pesado, o tal vez golpea a su novia, o usa drogas; diablos, tal vez él sea todas esas juntas.

-Lissa! —siseo, corriendo detrás de ella –Vámonos. Podemos ir alguna otra arte. ¡Donde sea! —ruego abiertamente. Sé que ella me va a molestar por eso, pero no estoy avergonzada en lo más minino. No por ahora.

-Vamos, Icky—ella dice, sin detenerse ni un momento –dejar de ser jodidamente aburrida. Vive un poquito—

¿Vivir un poquito? ¡Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer! Porque si voy ahí voy terminar bieeeeeenn muerta. No dudo de eso. Mi novia probablemente usara sus tijeras especiales y hare mi muerta lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible.

Literalmente me estremezco con ese pensamiento

Melissa se detiene abruptamente y camina hacia mi –Mira. Vas a estar bien. Solo no te quedes con nadie. Si lo haces, prometo no decirle a tu novia—ella me guiña el ojo

Dejo salir un gruñido de pura frustración. ¡No es eso lo que me preocupa de todo! Así que lo intento otra vez –Se supone que no tengo que estar cerca de Ryder—explico

-¿Por qué no? ¿Él tiene una orden de restricción o algo así? — ella se da vuelta justo cuando la puerta se abre. Bueno, tal vez no para nosotras porque ni siquiera tocamos. (No es como si alguien no fuera a escuchar con la música a todo volumen)

No le respondo a Melissa porque sucede que Ryder es el que nos abrió la puerta. No solo eso, pero que es no tengo una respuesta segura. Como dije, Jade nunca me dijo porque tenía que mantenerme alejada de él.

-Hey Tori, Melissa. Me alegra que vinieran—él me sonríe

-Jade estará aquí en unos minutos—miento estúpidamente. No sé qué porque, solo se me salió antes de que pudiera pensar.

Sorpresivamente, Melissa no me contradice. Ni siquiera en una manera no-verbal. Ella no rueda los ojos, o me gruñe, o algo. De hecho, ella apenas nos está poniendo atención, optando mirar sobre Ryder y darle un vistazo a la casa. Ella esta así de entusiasmada por ir a la fiesta.

La sonrisa de Ryder se hace más grande antes de hacerse a un lado, indicándonos que entremos mientras que él se va con una maravillosa rubia quien ha estado pegada a él desde que abrió la puerta. Solo yo falle en darme cuenta de que ella estaba ahí porque estoy más que nerviosa.

A el probablemente le importo menos en estos momentos e inmediatamente me siento estúpida.

Más razones para irme.

Tomo a Melissa de la mano mientras ella pasa de la puerta. No puedo ir mas allá. Solo no puedo. Si lo hago oficialmente entre en la fiesta de Ryder.

Probablemente es una estúpida realización de mi parte, pero es todo lo que detengo por el momento.

Melissa me mira de regreso, y quiero decir que realmente me mira de regreso. Medio esperando a que me llame gallina, pero solo deja salir un suspiro. Creo que ella volverá conmigo, pero ella solo busca en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Mira—ella dice –si tanto te molesta aquí están mis llaves—

-¿De tu carro? —parpadeo incrédulamente

-No, de mi cinturón de virginidad—ella responde sarcásticamente –si de mi carro. Puedes irte a casa si quieres, pero yo voy a entrar—

Casi lo hago. Casi tomo las llaves de su carro y me voy, pero no puedo. No puedo dejarla aquí sola. Así que trato de devolverle las llaves, pero ella no las toma.

-¿Cómo regresaras a casa? —pregunto

-Solo buscare a alguien que me lleve, o tomare un taxi, o algo—ella se encoge de hombros

¿En serio? ¿Ese es su plan? Ahora sé que no la puedo dejar. Así que entro en la casa de Ryder. Me siento culpable al segundo que lo hago. Oficialmente estoy en la fiesta de Ryder Daniels, aun cuando le dije a mi novia que no vendría.

No es una mala fiesta. No es exactamente controlada, pero no hay una orgia en el salón principal, o drogas en la cocina. Hay una buena cantidad de bebidas, pero es una fiesta. No me esperaría menos. Mas, Ryder no está en este momento, así que técnicamente aún estoy "lejos de él" pero decido hacer lo posible para no tener diversión o lo que sea. Creo que eso me hace sentir menos culpable por estar aquí.

La fiesta principal es en el living; ¡la cual es jodidamente grande! Sin contar con es espaciosa ya que los muebles han sido removidos.

Inmediatamente hago mi camino hacia los sofás que están contra la pared y observo a Melissa por un rato. Ella no parece estar teniendo mucha diversión. De hecho, parece ser que ella está buscando a alguien. Y tal vez ella lo está. Yo no soy muy divertida, así que ella probablemente se esté mezclando en busca de diversión.

Retiro mi atención de ella y juego con mi teléfono por un rato. Pase un buen rato para que se me haga aburrido porque muchos chicos me han estado interrumpiendo, y unas cuantas chicas, quienes quieren bailar. Así que para el momento que me aburro son como las diez.

Gruño. Solo he estado aquí por una hora. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más Melissa se quiera quedar.

La busque un millón de veces. Ella nunca está muy lejos, y ella no está lejos ahora. La miro tomar y bailar por un rato antes de aburrirme. Es su primera bebida, así que espero a que en una hora o más ella se ponga ruidosa, luego tenga unas cuantas bebidas más y que llegue al punto en que ella necesite que la lleve a casa.

Pero eso no es lo que pasa. Melissa se emborracho realmente rápido. Estoy extremadamente complacida. No porque mi amiga sea pesada, pero porque obviamente ella es ligera; lo que quiere decir que no hace esto muy seguido. Es un gran alivio. Tal vez ella quiera ir a casa muy pronto.

Y creo que lo necesita. Ni siquiera quince minutos más tarde, ella hace su camino hacia mí y se deja caer a mi lado, apenas y evadiendo mi regazo. Sus están cerrados y sosteniendo su estómago fuertemente. Es obvio que ella no se siente bien.

Me inclino, así ella puede escuchar a pesar de la fuerte música –¿Estas lista para irte a casa? –

Ella asiente con la cabeza y tengo el presentimiento de que ella realmente no quería estar aquí en primer lugar. Es como si ella no supiera que hacer consigo misma, así que trato de hacer esto y se dio cuenta de que no era de su gusto.

-No creo que el venga—ella se quejó a mi lado

¿Huh?

-¿Quién? –pregunto poniéndome tensa. ¿De quién más ella podría hablar aparte de Danny? Pero tengo que preguntar de todas maneras, solo para asegurarme porque ¿por qué diablos el vendría a la fiesta de Ryder?

-Danny. Quiero que él me lo diga a la cara—ella murmura

Empiezo a sentir con un tipo de Deja Vu y me tenso aún más. ¿Decirle que a la cara?

Me tensión se amplifica cuando escucho una voz a mis espaldas -¿Tori Vega? – dice. Y sé que él está sonriendo con placer ante la señal de mi antes de que me de vuelta y lo mire

Hudson

-¿Eres tú? – pregunta –Hombre, Danny Boy va a estar muy enfadado de no haber venido cuando se entere de que estuviste aquí—

Así que se supone que Danny estaría aquí. Y Melissa vino para hablar con él, obviamente sobre algo falso que él dijo de ella. Si, este presentimiento es como un jodido Deja Vu.

Hudson toma un paso para acercarse a mi -¿Sin palabras? – él sonríe

Niego con la cabeza

-¿Q-que haces, uh…por qué…? – tartamudeo. Él sonríe con malicia y trata de tomarme el brazo -¿Cómo conoces a Ryder? – pregunto sin trabarme esta vez

-¿Quién es Ryder? – el frunce el ceno

No le digo que esta es la casa de Ryder. A Hudson obviamente no le importa. Solo lo miro, preguntándome cómo hacer para quitármelo de encima.

Podría levantarme y caminar lejos de él, pero ¿adonde? Afuera, ¿hacia el carro de Lissa? ¡De ninguna manera! Créanme, una chica esta mejor en medio de una multitud que sola, afuera, en lo oscuro, con un chico como Hudson.

Él se sienta a mi lado, sin ningún apuro, además él tiene una chica a su lado.

Siempre ha sido así. Él siempre ha tenido chicas a su alrededor.

Es no sorpresa. Objetivamente hablando, él es extremadamente apuesto. Esos ojos claros haciendo contraste con sus oscuras pestanas y su cabello son absolutamente hipnotizante. Y no solo eso, él es alto, moreno, y guapo, pero también está su rudeza. Él está hecho un hombre. Él podría destruir a quien se meta en su camino. Pero él también puede proteger. Si él quiere. Una chica se podría sentir segura en sus brazos. O chicas, debería de decir, nunca lo he visto solo con una.

Yo habría sido una de esas chicas si Papi no me hubiera dado discursos sobre chicos y yo estaba muy asustada para dejar que Hudson "me cuidara". Especialmente cuando tenía quince y estaba en mi primera fiesta cuando lo conocí.

Ya estado paranoica como el infierno. No tomaría ninguna bebida que alguien me diera o iría sola a una alguna parte. Ni siquiera al baño.

Tengo el sentimiento de que fui la primera chica que lo ignoro. Bueno, la primera que le dijo que no quería ir con él al segundo piso, el pareció tomarlo como un paso. Apuesto a que muchas chicas le dijeron que no la primera vez. Pero yo continúe negándole que me hiciera compañía, y cuando el finalmente se dio cuenta de que realmente lo rechace, el me dio esta mirada que decía que era mejor que corriera si lo encontraba en un callejón.

Conocía a Danny esa noche. Él le dijo a Hudson que estábamos saliendo, solo para que él se fuera. Luego empezamos a salir de verdad.

-Así que, Tori. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? –Hudson sonríe, inclinándose demasiado para que le pueda escuchar. Y una de las chicas se acerca y se sienta en su regazo, él se inclina aún más cerca y dice –¿Estas lista para ir conmigo al segundo piso, aun? –

Me alejo un poco, pero no puedo hacerlo mas o terminare sentándome sobre Melissa. No es como que a ella le importe. Creo que ella ya se durmió. Ella no se ha movido mucho desde que se dejó caer a mi lado. ¿Qué diablos fue lo que bebió?

Hudson se inclina aún más –Vamos Tori, no hay necesidad de ser modesta ahora. Danny me dijo todo lo que le dejaste hacer contigo—él se ríe antes de pinchar mi hombro. Golpeo su mano lejos

El levanto las manos burlándose y riéndose aún más. La chica en su regazo también se rio. ¿Que está mal con esta chica? Como una chica, ¿ella no debería de creer que toda esta mierda es divertida? ¿No debería ella de identificar el cómo me estoy sintiendo?

-Aún sigue jugando a ser dura, lo veo—él dice, poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro. La chica en su regazo se ríe aún mas de mi mientras tengo problemas para soltarme. Quiero cachetearla. Y creo que eso se notó en mi rostro porque la chica dejo de reírse y me dio una mirada retadora.

-Diablos, Tori. No recuerdo que fueras así de salvaje—Hudson sonriendo en diversión, lamiendo su labio inferior en lo que creo es como una manera de seducción, pero realmente es asqueroso. El me asquea, me hace sentir absolutamente enferma.

Empiezo a ver mis opciones. Quedarme aquí y aguantar todo lo cual va para rato. Me tengo que ir de aquí.

Tal vez Hudson no me siga y me voy. Tal vez él no se duró y molesto cuando lleve a Melissa hasta el carro. Tal vez.

-Vamos, Tori—Hudson dice a mi lado

Retrocedo. De alguna manera no me di cuenta cuando él se acercó aún más.

-No quieres hacer ni la mitad de cosas que hiciste con Danny. El baño de oro y la bolsa de té y todas las demás cosas, es un poco torcido para mí. Para cualquiera realmente—ella añade pensativo –sabes por qué él te dejo, ¿verdad? Él dijo que eras demasiado rara. Que se aburrió después de un tiempo. No tenía límites. Ser capaz de hacer lo que él quería contigo. Lo que sea. No era como si tu fueras una persona. Solo…basura. Sus palabras, no mías—él se ríe –es por eso que ninguno de los chicos quería estar contigo, ¿sabías eso?

Quiero ser fuerte, pero no puedo. Mi labio inferior empieza a temblar y lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Estoy en una casa llena de personas, peor parece no importarles. Ni siquiera parecen notarlo. Nadie solo Hudson y la estúpida chica riéndose en su regazo.

-Aw, Tori. ¿Por qué estas triste? Puedo hacerte sentir mejor. Seré bueno. Lo prometo—el mueve las cejas sugestivamente y me codea las costillas un poco

-¡Para! —le grito, golpeando su mano lejos. El parpadea, claramente sorprendido. Limpio mis ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire. No voy a llorar aquí, me rehusó. ¡Me doy vuelta y miro a mi amiga –Melissa! ¡Levantare! —grito

Ella se despierta y parpadea, tratando de concentrarse. La tomo por el brazo. Pero no vamos a ningún lado. Para alguien tan pequeño, ella es super pesada.

Hudson se empieza a reír a mis espaldas, y eso solo me hace enojar aún más. Sorpresivamente con Melissa. Si ella no estuviera borracha ahora, eso sería más fácil.

Pero casi inmediatamente me doy cuenta de que esto no es su culpa. Esto no es su culpa. Es de Hudson. Y ahora sé que de Danny también. ¡No puedo creer que fue tan estúpida de creerle que el no había empezado los rumores!

-¿Necesitas ayuda? —

-¡No! —chasqueo, mirando a Hudson, pero instantáneamente mirando que el ofrecimiento era de Ryder

¿De dónde diablos salió el?

-¿Estas segura? – el me sonrió con facilidad

-Hey hombre, yo llame a la primera paga allí—Hudson interrumpe, haciendo gestos hacia mi

Ryder le da una mirada llena de asco, peor Hudson no la mira porque él me esta mirado a mi

¿Cómo es posible que esta noche se ponga peor?

-No te molestes chica, a ella le gustan las chicas—Ryder finalmente le responde a Hudson después de un momento. Él se da vuelta y me guiña el ojo –¿Donde esta Jade? ¿Se quedó atascada en el tráfico? –

No respondo. No puedo saber si él me está molestando o está tratando de ayudarme.

-¿Tienes una novia, Tori? – Hudson sonríe, mirando de pies a cabeza –esto se pone cada vez mejor. Quiero decir, ¿que no harías tú? –

Hago lo mejor para ignorarlo. Trato lo mejor para levantar a Melissa, pero el sigue con eso.

-Llama a tu novia. Tendríamos una fiesta de verdad, ¿no es así, babe? – él le pregunta a la chica a su lado. Ella ya no está en su regazo, pero solo porque el ya no está sentado.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y me mira de pies a cabeza tal y como Hudson lo había hecho

Asqueroso

-¿Tori? – Melissa jadea de repente. Ella debe de estar a punto de morir. Ella nunca me llama Tori. Ella me jala un poco, tratando de ponerse de pie. Le ayudo, aliviada de que ella este tan lista como yo.

-¿Esta es tu otra novia, Tori? –Hudson sonríe –ella es realmente caliente. ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo hacen? Tú y la otra chica comparten o…-

-¿Esta Melissa bien? – Ryder interrumpe ignorándolo, inclinándose y bloqueando a Hudson lejos de mi –¿necesitas ayuda para llevarla al carro? —

-Yo puedo ayudar—Hudson se ofrece

-Yo la tengo—chasqueo. A pesar de que no puedo. No puedo cargarla.

Hudson se pone al lado de Ryder –Que tal si tú te llevas a la pelirroja y yo a Tori. Ella parece no estar en condiciones de manejar. La puedo llevar a casa—ella hace gesto hacia mis manos y me guiña el ojo

Miro abajo. Mis manos están temblando. Malo.

No estoy bien. No estoy ni cerca de estar bien. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

Miro a Ryder y le doy una mirada suplicante. Sé que Jade dijo que él era mal, y le creo. Lo hago. Es solo que justo ahora, Ryder seria dos veces más malo si el deja que Hudson me lleve a donde sea…

-Creo que ella está bien—Ryder le dice a Hudson, y respiro un poco mejor –¿No es así, Tori? –

-No creo que ella lo esté—Hudson sonríe, tratando de agarrarme. Pero le salta de repente cuando Melissa vomita sobre él.

Hudson retrocede. Su mirada dice absoluto asesinato. Pero no da ni un paso. El mantiene su distancia; probablemente porque él piensa que ella volverá a vomitar. Para ser honesta, ella parece que lo hará.

Rápidamente tomo el brazo de Melissa y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta, ni siquiera dudando en dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Detrás de mí, escucho como Ryder le dice a Hudson donde se puede limpiar.

Melissa se queja todo el camino hacia el carro. Pero se queda callada cuando la empujo en el asiento del pasajero. Ella está totalmente fuera de servicio. Desearía también estarlo. Dejaría de sentirme así. Estoy temblando. Apenas y puedo poner la llave en su lugar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a manejar así?

No puedo. Así que decido llamar a Jade en lugar de arriesgarme.

Mis manos aún están temblando; apenas y puedo tocar los lugares que necesito, pero lo logro después de un momento.

Ella no responde inmediatamente, pero agradecidamente ella lo hace

-¿Qué? —ella chasquea

Miro la hora. Son solo las 11. Así que, ¿porque ella está de mal humor? No es como que la haya despertado –¿Um, Jade? – procedo

-¿Qué? –ella repite, aun sonando dura

-Um…- dudo. Luego recuerdo…Joy no está. Ella tiene que cuidar de las niñas todo el día. Eso probablemente la puso de mal humor. Ella me pregunto si me podía quedar en la noche y ayudarla, pero tuve que negarme porque ya le había prometido a Melissa que saldría con ella esta noche. Jade probablemente siga enojada conmigo por es.

-¡Dilo! –ella grito después de un momento

Así que lo hago. Le pregunto si nos puede recoger. Y respuesta ella me pregunta porque le pregunto a mi papa.

Ella realmente no ha de querer venir. Quiero decir, aun después que le dije que toda mi familia está fuera de la ciudad, ella no parece querer venir a recogerme. Obviamente ella quiere que la haga mi última opción.

-¿Dónde estás? – ella finalmente suspira. Y me siento como si soy un inconveniente en su vida. Y lo siento mucho por eso. Lo estoy. Si ella me recoge, no volveré a ser un inconveniente para ella. Se lo recompensare, hare lo que ella diga.

-Vega? –ella dice –¿dónde estás? – presiona

Parpadeo. Eso es cierto. Nunca le respondí. Pero luego recuerdo donde estoy. La fiesta de Ryder. Y tengo un hundimiento de mi estómago –Jade, no te molestes—rugeo temblando. Trato de calmarme, pero estoy demasiado nerviosa. ¿Que si ella no viene? ¿Que si ella me dice que me joda? ¿Que si…

-¿Dónde estás? – ella repite

Tomo una bocanada de aire y cierro los ojos –En la fiesta de Ryder—

Por favor ven por mí. Por favor, por favor, por favor, ruego en silencio.

Ella colgó

Ella esta así de enojada conmigo

Y ¿por qué debería estar sorprendida? Antes, cuando realmente quería ir a una fiesta de Ryder, ella me dio un ramo de margaritas aun sabiendo que soy alérgica a ellas solo para detenerme. Y ahora que estuve aquí, ella probablemente piensa que merezco en cualquier problema que me metido.

-Tori, maneja—escucho a Melissa quejarse en el asiento del pasajero. Ella está sosteniéndose el estómago otra vez. Pero su concentración esta en algo más fuera de la ventana.

Miro hacia la casa y veo lo que ella está viendo. Hudson está saliendo de la casa, moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. No hay manera de que él me esté buscando. El debería de asumir que ya me fui, ¿cierto? Pero tengo este presentimiento que él me está buscando. Que él quiere encontrarme.

Eso me manda en pánico, pero del tipo que te deja inmóvil. Rápido meto la llave y salgo de ahí.

Logro que lleguemos a la casa de Melissa en una sola pieza. Dudo que haya seguido cualquier regla de manejo o señal. Pero lo importante es que llegamos sanas a su casa.

Me quedaría en su casa, pero como yo, sus padres están fuera de la ciudad. Con la única diferencia, ellos dejaron a sus hijos en la casa. Bueno, Ian pasara la noche con un amigo, pero su hermano mayor, Jordán, aun está aquí y le me sigue dando esas miradas.

Mi instinto me dice que él no hará nada más que preguntarme por el tiempo. Él es un chico bueno, es amenazante cono Robbie, así que sé que, si le digo que no, eso sería el final. El me dejaría sola; pero no me siento como para seguir con mas esta noche. Ni siquiera en la manera mas pequeña.

Así que empiezo a caminar hacia casa. Sola. En lo oscuro.

No es una de mis brillantes ideas.

Pero estoy a medio camino de mi casa ahora. Sin punto de regresar.

El primer trueno de tormenta me hace saltar. Es tan fuerte y agresivo que sé que la lluvia está a punto de caer. Y estoy en lo cierto.

Ugh. Debí quedarme con Melissa

Mi teléfono suena, justo a tiempo porque si hubiera sonado dos minutos tarde no lo hubiera escuchado debido a los truenos.

Le frunzo el ceño a la pantalla antes de responder. Tengo dos llamas perdidas. Ni siquiera recuerdo que mi teléfono haya sonado. Pero creo que lo revisare y me daré cuenta de quién son.

Espero que no sean de mi padre. Él es un preocupante. Peor que mi mama. ¡Una vez puso la alerta amber cuando perdí el bus para la escuela y el director le llamo diciéndole que no yo estaba…y yo estaba en octavo grado!

Sonrió un poquito ante ese recuerdo. No tenía un teléfono para que el me llamara porque estaba ahorrando mi mesada para comprarme uno nuevo. Accidentalmente deje caer mi teléfono en el baño. Y como resultado, el me compro uno nuevo. La nueva versión del PearPhone disponible. Trina estaba tan celosa que Papi tuvo que comprarle uno para que se callara. Sí, no se para que ella necesita dos teléfonos, pero Trina es una persona difícil con la cual ser racional.

Mi teléfono suena otra vez, y parpadeo. Por un segundo, casi olvido que estoy caminando hacia casa, solo, en la lluvia, después de estar en la fiesta de Ryder, donde Hudson estaba.

-¿Jade? –respondo despacio. Esperando a que ella haya cambiado de parecer. Esperando convencerla para que me venga a recoger.

-¿Dónde mierdas estas? – ella chasquea

-Caminando…-

-¿Dónde? – ella me interrumpe

-De la casa de Melissa—respondo antes de preguntarle si me puede llevar a mi casa, escucho un tono y sé que ella me ha colgado. Otra vez.

Meto el teléfono en mi bolsillo y trato de no estar enojada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme irritada. ¿Por qué llamo? ¿Para asegurarme de que me asusto y que me fui de la fiesta o algo así? Si ella no me hubiera colgado la primera vez, ella hubiera sabido de que me estaba yendo de la fiesta. ¡Mejor aún, que no quería está ahí!

Repentinamente un carro de para a mi lado y hacer sonar el claxon. No puedo ver quien es, no solo porque este oscuro, pero por la lluvia también. Me pongo nerviosa. No, no nerviosa, asustada.

Definitivamente debí quedarme con Melissa.

Empiezo a caminar más rápido.

El carro me sigue, haciendo sonar el claxon, y mi miedo se triplica. Entro en pánico. Casi igual que cuando estaba en la fiesta de Ryder y Hudson estaba tratando de que estuve ramos a solas. Hacia mis manos y lo suficientemente segura, ellas empiezan a temblar otra vez así que las escondo en mis bolsillos.

Tal vez la persona en el carro se una linda señora quien se siente mal por mí y quiere llevarme a mi casa, pero como soy hija de un policía entro en modo de defensa. No creerías las historias que mi padre me ha dicho sobre chicas que se suben a los carros de personas extrañas, o chicas que caminan solas en las noches, o chicas quienes van a fiestas en la secundaria.

Ya soy dos de tres. No quiero empujar mi suerte.

Y como esos pensamientos corriendo por mi mente, camino más rápido. Prácticamente estoy corriendo cuando escucho una voz familiar gritando mi nombre.

Riley…o Amber, pero tengo el presentimiento de que es Riley.

Y eso quiere decir que Jade vino por mi

Rápidamente entro en el carro y busco el cinturón de seguridad, me doy cuenta de lo mal que mis manos están temblando y tomo una bocanada de aire.

 _Cálmate Tori,_ solo cálmate, estas bien ahora. Me digo a mi misma.

Pero mis manos aún siguen temblando.

Tomo más bocanadas de aire, cuento hasta diez unas cuantas veces, y presiono mis manos entre mis piernas.

Una vez que mis manos vuelven a la normalidad, vuelvo a buscar el cinturón de seguridad y lo sostengo. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que el carro no se ha movido, ni siquiera un centímetro desde que me metí. Así que me volteo para ver al conductor, mi novia, Jade.

Mi corazón se hunde cuando me doy cuenta de la mirada en su rostro. Reconozco esa mirada. Es la que me da cuando estoy hundida en cierta mierda con ella. Y a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella me "castigo" aún recuerdo lo doloroso que fue.

-¿No tienes nada que decir, Vega? – ella me da una mirada asesina

¿Cómo qué? Por favor no me lastimes. Ella es una rara, eso probablemente la ponga. Así que niego con la cabeza y me pongo el cinturón –No—

-¿no? – ella cuestiona

La miro. ¿Ella quiere castigarme por ir a la fiesta de Ryder? ¡Bien! Pero ella también está mal. ¡Ella podría haberme preguntado si estoy bien! ¡Ella no debió haber colgado sin decirme que si vendría por mí! Pensé que estaba sola. Ella no debió dejar pensar que estaba sola. Ella no debería hacer que me asuste así.

Así que repito mi respuesta, firmemente –No—digo sin parpadear. Ni una vez.

Ella mira a un lado primero porque ella tiene que manejar.

Una vez que ella dejo de mirarme, moví mi cabeza y miré por la ventana.

Me pregunto ¿cómo seré castigada esta vez? No la veo dándome otro ramo de margaritas. Veo venir eso y esquivarlo. Quitarme la ropa y hacerme caminar por la casa desnuda no podría ser lo suficientemente doloroso. Y hombre ella parece como si quisiera lastimarme. Hmm…. Ella podría querer estirar mis piernas otra vez. Eso dolió mas físicamente, pero…

Me tenso cuando me doy cuenta de algo. Este no es el camino hacia mi casa. Este es el camino hacia la casa de Jade. Lo que quiere decir que lo que sea que ella quiera hacerme será por toda la noche. Especialmente porque Joy no estará allí para ayudarme. De hecho, ninguno de nuestros padres esta en casa esta noche. ¡No los de Jade, ni los míos, ni los de Melissa…esto parece una conspiración o algo así!

Tomo unas bocanadas de aire y trato de no ponerme nerviosa al imaginarme todas las cosas creativas que ella podría hacerme. Y no ayuda el hecho de que las cosas asquerosas que un humano le puede hacer a otro. Cortesía de que mi papa es un policía.

Ante el pensamiento de mi papa, me doy cuenta de que debería llamarle. Haciéndole saber que me quedare con Jade.

No es una conversación muy larga porque el confía en ella. De hecho, él no está sorprendido de que voy a ir a su casa en primer lugar. El por otro lado me pregunta que estoy haciendo fuera tan noche. Así que le digo sobre la fiesta y Hudson.

Si, mi _Papi_ sabe sobre toda esta…esta…bolsa de mierda

Le tengo que decir como cinco veces de que estoy bien y que Jade me vino a recoger. Solo no le dije cuando fue que Jade me recogió. Porque si él se entera de que estuve caminando a casa sola, en lo oscuro, y la lluvia, nunca escucharas el fin d eso. _Nunca_

Para el momento en que llegamos a la casa de Jade, espero que las niñas estén dormidas. Pero no lo está. Las pobres cositas le deben de tener miedo a las tormentas.

Así que trato de hacer un pequeño juego para correr hacia la casa. Ellas se preparan para eso. No me sorprende, Riley hace trampa, pero todo está bien. Estoy feliz de no tener que cargar a ninguna. Ya soy un poquito torpe; añadiendo la lluvia y mis nervios probablemente la dejaría caer.

Hago que las chicas corran al segundo piso rápidamente y hago que se cambien

Y cuando digo – _A la cama_ —ninguna se queja. Estoy sorprendida, pero no. Es muy tarde y ellas han estado muy calladas. Ellas probablemente estén exhaustas; incluso listas para ir a la cama.

Amber se sube a la cama con Riley, y Riley realmente la deja. No puedo evitar sonreírle a ambas.

No voy a mentir. Ellas me recuerdan a Jade y ami. Amber vendría siendo mi mini yo y Riley seria la mini yo de Jade. Verlas llevarse bien, o más bien, ver a Riley no empujando a Amber, no lo se. Eso solo hace que una sensación de calidez aparezca en mi pecho. Me hace desear que Jade y yo estuviéramos bien ahora.

-Buenas noches—Riley dice

- _Buenas noches_ —Amber repite, pero en español.

Le sonrió. Ambas lo están haciendo bien, pero Amber aprende más rápido el español. De hecho, puedo mantener una pequeña conversación con ella.

- _Denme besos_ —digo y ambas se levantan para darme el beso de buenas noches.

Una vez que ellas están recostadas, les doy una pequeña sonrisa y les digo que duerman. Luego me doy vuelta y veo a Jade en la puerta, esperando por mí. Ella no se mira feliz.

Trago fuerte. Cualquier sentimiento de felicidad que las gemelas me dieron se fue por el drenaje y el sentimiento de pavor volvió a mi estómago.

Mientras camino hacia ella, ella entrecierra los ojos dándome la mirada más intensa que puede tener. Y cañudo me detengo cerca de ella mientras ella me sigue mirando de esa manera me congelo. Esos ojos. Son casi similares a los de el en el color. A los de Hudson. Así que camino pasando de ella sin decir algo, conscientemente recordándome que ella no es Hudson. Ella es un dragón malvado algunas veces, pero ella no es como él.

Ella nunca realmente me ha lastimado. Realmente no le tengo miedo. De hecho, probablemente podría pelear para salirme de este desastre si le digo lo que paso, explicarle mi lado de la historia. Quién sabe, tal vez ella se suavizaría un poco.

Me puedo volver loca pensando en cómo hacer, así que decido hacer algo normal. Como deshacerme de mi ropa. Me helada y temblando casi violentamente.

Jade entra cuando aún estoy en sostén y pantis. Y aunque estoy un poco aliviada al ver que ella está con las manos vacías, sé que todavía no estoy en el claro.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto—logro decir sin temor. Tengo que admitirlo, estoy un poquito orgullosa de mí. Regreso a sus cajones, buscando una camisa. De preferencia las de manga larga, pero no parece que haya alguna.

-¡Sabes cómo me siento sobre Ryder! ¡Te lo advertí y tú vas a su fiesta después de que me dijiste que no irías! —ella grita

Frunzo en ceno un poco. No hay camisas manga largas aquí. ¡Ninguna! –No sabía que iría a la fiesta de Ryder. Lissa manejo y ella no me dijo hacia dónde íbamos—respondí antes de sacar una camisa

-¿Oh ella no te dijo? – ella se burlo

-No. A las personas aún les gusta dar sorpresas, Jade—frunzo el ceño aún más mientras reviso sus cajones. No puedo encontrar unos pants de dormir, solo hay shorts de algodón.

Mierda. No quiero exponer mis piernas. De hecho, no quiero mucho de mi cuerpo expuesto. Punto. Quiero mucha protección de las manos de Jade lo mejor que pueda.

-Recuerda porque ella te tenía sacar—

-Soporte moral—responde ausentemente

-Oh, eso es correcto. Porque ella dejo a su novio—

-Si—suspiro, dándome por vencida y tomando un par de shorts. Esperando que ella no me haga nada que deje marcas.

-¿Por qué? –

-¿Por qué? – frunzo el ceño. No he estado muy concentrada así que no se hacia dónde se dirige esta conversación

-Si, ¿Por qué ella dejo a su novio? – ella clarifica

Oh si

-Porque yo le dije que él me engaño—me encojo de hombros

-¿Y ella dejo a su novio por eso? –

-Si—frunzo el ceño. ¿No es esa una razón suficiente? ¿Quién quiere salir con un mentiroso?

-Si la ex novia de Beck viniera y me dijera que él, la engaño, ¿crees que yo lo dejaría? –

-¿Por qué no? Tú lo dejaste solo porque él estaba hablando con una chica—me encojo de hombros. Luego miro a Jade. En serio, realmente, realmente le pongo atención. Ella se está quitando la ropa. Toda su ropa. Sé que ella está haciendo eso porque duerme desnuda. Lo hago, pero por alguna razón estoy un poquito confusa. Como si no pudiera procesar lo que estoy viendo porque no se está añadiendo correctamente.

¿Ella se está preparando para ir a la cama? Así que eso quiere decir… ¿quiere decir que esto es todo? ¿Ella solo me va a gritar? ¿Ella no me va a castigar? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Casi sonrió, peri su cara aún está demasiado seria así que no lo hago.

-Eso no es lo mismo—ella chasquea, desabrochando su sostén y casi babeo cuando sus pechos se salieron.

 _Di algo, Tori_. Me reprendo a mí misma

Parpadeo un par de veces y milagrosamente salgo con una refutación -¿Cómo no es la misma cosa? – pregunto

-Porque realmente no lo deje, solo le estoy ensenando una lección—ella siseo enojadamente

Ouch

Siento como si alguien hubiera abierto mi pecho y hubiera apretado la mierda fuera de mi corazón. Y eso duele. Mal.

Olvide que solo estamos pretendiendo. Bueno, no diría que lo olvide totalmente. Es más como si…ser la novia de Jade viniera un poquito natural por para mi ahora que constantemente me tengo que recordar que es mentira…si eso tiene sentido.

No es mi culpa. Hemos estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo, dos meses para ser exactos. Incluso olvide pagarle la semana pasada. Ella no dijo nada, y yo no le recordé. Ella probablemente cree que ya no le debo nada. Parece como si hubiera sido hace mucho que estábamos metidas en ese trato y no es como si hubiéramos escrito algo en papel.

Parece ser que Jade nunca olvida. Parece ser que ella siempre está consciente que está haciendo esto, saliendo conmigo, para tener a Beck de regreso.

Ahora es realmente duele porque no la odio. Nunca lo he hecho.

-¡Bien! – exclamo; y antes de que pueda empezar a llorar, porque siento las lágrimas viniendo, me dejo caer en la cama y le doy la espalda.

Estoy empezando arrepentirme de todo esto. Quiero decir, ¿Qué estaba pensando? Puede encontrar una manera más fácil de poner celoso a Danny meses atrás. Especialmente porque él no vale la pena de ponerlo celoso. Pero no, yo tenía que hacer algo drástico. Ahora mira donde estoy. Por dormir con la chica que me odia más que nadie en este mundo.

La siento recostarse a mi lado y tomo una bocanada de aire. Sé que no es su culpa que recuerde porque está haciendo esto. Así que no puedo estar enojada con ella realmente. No debería siquiera estar triste, o deprimida, o siquiera sorprendida. No es como si no hubiera sabido en lo que me estaba metiendo.

-Vega—ella dice

No diría que la ignore. Solo no confió en mi voz ahora mismo. Si lloró, ella me preguntara que pasa y ¿que podría decir sobre eso?

"Oh estoy llorando porque me acabo de dar cuenta de tu aun me odias y yo realmente, realmente, quiero que seamos amigas, Jade"

Si, ella probablemente me matara por salirme de mi personaje, ahorcarme por olvidar que no estamos saliendo de verdad, y darle de comer a los tiburones con mi cuerpo por tener el coraje de querer ser su amiga

La siento inclinarse un poquito y cierro mis ojos con fuerza. Totalmente estúpido porque ella sabe que no pudo estar dormida

-Termine—ella dice

-¿Terminar con qué? – me tenso. Tengo el sentimiento de que ella quiere decir que termino con esta farsa. Y estúpidamente, no quiero que estoy termine aún. No quiero regresar a como solía ser; con ella diciéndome nombres, empujándome, tirándome su café, odiándome.

Realmente no quiero que ella me odie

-Peleando—ella responde -así que date vuelta y dame un beso de buenas noches—

¡¿Que?! Ella no puede estar hablando en serio

Y así olvide mi ansiedad y mi miedo porque Jade West es realmente increíblemente increíble. El coraje de esta chica! Ella termino de pelear, así que ¿debería de darme vuelta y darle un beso de buenas noches?

¡Oh, me daré vuelta de acuerdo! –Solo porque tú has terminado de pelear no quiere decir que hemos terminado, Jade West—le grito

-Eres caliente cuando te enojas—ella me sonrió

¿Que?

Siento mi cara calentarse inmediatamente. ¿Que está mal conmigo? ¿Todo lo que ella tiene que hacer es decirme que soy caliente y paso de estar enojada a sonrojarme en cuestión de cero puntos cinco minutos?

¡Ugh!

-Cállate—le digo antes de hundir mi cara en la almohada

-Vega—escucho que ella se ríe

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y me ruedo los ojos a mí misma. Entiendo que la risa de Jade es sexi. ¿Cómo no vería eso? Es fuerte, y raposa, y Jade-y, pero lo que no entiendo es porque reacciono a eso cuando hace segundos estaba triste porque que sé que ella aun me odia. De hecho, aún estoy triste porque sé que ella me odia. Así que… ¿Que está mal conmigo?

-¿No vas a salir, baby? –ella murmura mientras quita mechones de cabello del lado de mi cara. Luego ella se inclina y presiona sus labios contra mi oído –Vamos, Vega. Mírame—

¡Dios, Louise y Steve! Realmente tengo que morder mi labio para mantenerme callada. ¿En serio? En serio. ¿Todo lo que ella hizo fue susurrar en mi oído y ¿quiero gemir? ¡Ella ni siquiera susurro algo sexi!

Tal vez debería de quedarme aquí, así, con mi cara enterrada en la almohada. Así ahogándome hasta que muera porque soy realmente patética.

Siento los dedos de Jade mover en la parte trasera de mi cuello y no es hasta que siento un escalofrió para darme cuenta de que ella había movido a mi cabello. Luego ella me besa allí y estoy instantáneamente caliente. Y no solo la parte trasera de mi cuello, pero todo mi cuerpo.

Tome una bocanada de aire y me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es hacerlo con mi cara hundida en la almohada, pero aún no salgo. No puedo. No la puedo enfrentar. Estoy demasiado avergonzada.

¿Cómo ella le hace para mantener todo…todo junto todo el tiempo?

-Babe, mírame—ella susurra, besando el lado de mi cara tan gentilmente que me siento como…no sé. Como si ella me diera cariño, aunque sé que ese no es el caso. Sé que ella me odia.

¿Cómo se sentirá besar a la chica que odias? ¿Ella pensara en eso? ¿Es realmente posible para ella olvidar todo eso mientras siguen actuando? ¿O ella hace un encogimiento mental o algo así cuando la toco?

-Vamos, baby—ella susurra antes de darme un beso en la oreja

Dándome cuenta de que ella no va a parar, no hasta que ella tenga lo que quiere, me doy por vencida. Saco mi cara de la almohada y la miro.

-¿Terminamos? – ella pregunto

Estudio su rostro. La miro directamente a los ojos. No veo odio, no disgusto, ni siquiera una pequeña forma de incomodidad. Solo veo a una chica mirando a su novia y preguntándole si todo está bien para poder dormir sin peleas de por medio. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que veo.

No me pregunto porque siempre olvido que solo estamos pretendiendo. Pero no lo olvidare otra vez. _Nunca_. Me lo prometo.

-Si, _Mami_. Hemos terminado—respondo. Muerdo su labio inferior en lugar de darle un beso de buenas noches porque sé que a ella le gusta eso.

-0-

Cuando me despierto, mantengo mis ojos cerrados así puedo pensar por un rato mientras pretendo estar dormida. Anoche fue…difícil. Ni siquiera la parte de Danny/Hudson/Ryder. Bueno, esa parte fue atemorizante, y deprimente, e incómoda pero no fue difícil.

La parte difícil fue recordar que realmente no tengo una novia. Difícil fue sentirme como una especie de violador después de subirme encima de Jade, besándola, sintiéndola resistirme, y darme cuenta de que probablemente lo encontró repugnante. Difícil fue tratar de importarme, besarla de todas maneras y tratar de que ella se abra conmigo. Difícil fue darme cuenta de que tal vez si soy una puta; la peor quizás porque page por mis propios servicios, literalmente. Difícil fue besarla cuando estaba dormida para que ella no sintiera repulsión. Difícil fue saber que aun quiero gustarle. De verdad. Quiero ser fue amiga realmente mal, tan mal que duele. Eso fue difícil.

Hay un pequeño movimiento fuerte contra mis costillas, recordándome que no solo somos Jade y yo en esta cama. Sus hermanas también están aquí. Ellas vinieron en la noche, asustadas por la tormenta y no podían dormir. Naturalmente, Jade estaba lista para mandarla a la cama, pero yo les dije que se podían quedar.

Por lo menos ellas no me odian

Miro hacia abajo y veo a Amber mirándome. La pequeña cosita es tan despierta, probablemente ha estado así desde hace mucho tiempo, peor está demasiado asustada de molestar a las demás.

Me siento y miro a Riley y Jade. Riley tiene una pierna cruzada sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es demasiado lindo, pero si una de ellas estuviera despierta, ellas estarían peleando sobre eso. Bueno, Jade lo pincharía y Riley reaccionaria.

Miro a Amber nuevamente y presiono un dedo sobre mis labios. Ella asiente con la cabeza en entendimiento. Luego me inclino y busco el teléfono en mi cartera. Tengo que tener una foto de esto.

Ninguna de las chicas se movió con los clics y los clacs de las fotos que tome.

Con eso terminado, me bajo de la cama y hago que Amber me siga. Ella se levanta con mucho cuidado, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no despertar a sus hermanas.

Una vez que estamos en el pasillo, susurro –Vamos hacer el desayuno para Riley—

-¿Para Jade también? –sus ojos se iluminan ante la proposición

-Si, a ella también—suspiro. Las niñas realmente aman a su hermana, aun cuando la chica es un ataque de masa con ellas.

Corremos hacia la cocina, reviso el refrigerador sacando todos los ingredientes que necesitamos para hacer panqueques y huevos. No soy una gran fan de los huevos, pero se cómo hacerlos.

Al principio, Amber mira confundida. Luego se empieza a emocionar. Creo que pensó que haríamos algo más sencillo como cereal.

Empezamos con los panqueques. Bueno, digamos que Amber empezó con los panqueques. Ella aprendió un poquito sobre medidas en la escuela, así que la dejo seguir sus propias instrucciones. Ni siquiera me tengo que quedar detrás de ella para decirle si lo está haciendo bien. Si salen mal, le hare algo más a Riley para comer. Jade se puede comer el trabajo de su hermana.

Amber solo me pidió ayuda una vez, después de eso, ella puede decir que ella hizo el desayuno.

Hay una gran sonrisa en su cara así que sé que esta emocionada con todo el prospecto.

Vertí un poco de masa en el sarten, le mostré a Amber como hacer los huevos. Tome una silla para que ella pueda estar a mí mismo nivel y al de la estufa. Ella estaba un poquito nerviosa al inicio, pero la emoción de poder usar la estufa como un adulto…esa sonrisa nunca abandonara mi mente. Y solo para asegurarme de que no se me olvide, le tome un montón de fotos y algunas con ambas juntas. Ella es un poquito desordenada, con toda la masa en su camisa, codos y no sé cómo ella se llenó la frente, pero creo que eso la hace más adorable.

Mientras ella termina de poner los huevos en el plato, yo termino con el ultimo panqueque. A pesar de mi humor hace rato, ahora estoy sonriendo. Las gemelas tienen ese efecto en mí. Ellas son las cositas más hermosas…la mayoría del tiempo.

Creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos porque lo siguiente que sé que mi mano duele. Me queme

-Mierda! – susurre

Amber se acerca corriendo y el ver su cara de pánico hace que me calme instantáneamente. No quiero que ella se preocupe, así que pretendo que no duele tanto. Puse mi mano en el lava platos y encendí en grifo del agua fría y le pregunte a Amber si me podría traer alguna pomada del gabinete del baño

Ella sale corriendo solo para hacer eso.

Mientras ella no está inspecciono la quemadura. ¡Dios, Soy como una nena! ¡Es tan pequeña que la puedo cubrir con mi pulgar!

Ella regresa con la pomada y un montón de curitas.

Solo necesito una

Me siento en la mesa y doy mi brazo a ella –Arréglame Dr. Amber—le sonrió, solo para hacerle saber que no es nada porque ella parece seriamente preocupada.

Ella no me sonríe de regreso. De hecho, sus manos están temblando cuando me pone la pomada.

Sé cómo hacer que se sienta mejor – _Estoy bien_ , Amber—sonrió

Ella me sonríe de regresa, tal y como pensé que lo haría – _Enséñale_ _a Jade_ \- ella me responde

Le frunzo el ceño. ¿Enseñarle a Jade? ¿Así ella me puede llamar nena o "accidentalmente" me puede golpear? No gracias

- _No es nada Mamita. Tú lo puedes hacer. No necesito a Jade_ —le digo un poco forzado

Ella enarca sus cejas

- _No para esto_ —lo cubro. Luego miro abajo hacia mi brazo y hago una cara de preocupación

- _¿Qué pasa?_ – ella entra en pánico

- _No lo encuentro—_ pretendo buscarlo

Ella se ríe para luego apuntarlo para mí – _Aquí esta, Tori_ —

-Oh—

Ella se ríe un poquito más antes de ponerme la curita. Como dije, solo necesito una, pero supongo que ella no las quiere desperdiciar. Termino con tres curitas cubriendo mi pequeña quemadura y dos cubriendo mi imaginario booboo en mi otra mano.

-Okay, vamos a comer! —anuncio mientras sirvo nuestros platos

–¿Qué pasa con Jade y Riley? – ella frunce el ceno

-Ellas están dormidas—

-Las podemos despertar—

-Después de que comamos—

Ella me hace una cara. Como si le estuviera preguntando por abandonarlas en un apocalipsis zombi

¿En serio?

-Vamos, Mamita. Cuando ellas se levanten, ellas empezaran a pelear. ¿No preferirías comer en paz primero y luego ver la función? – razono

-Si—ella sonríe

-Buena chica—le guiño el ojo

Ella se sonroja

Mierda. Tengo que ser más cuidadosa con eso

-¿No te gustan los panqueques? – ella pregunta después de un momento

Miro hacia mi plato y me doy cuenta de que no los he tocado. Solo me he estado tomando el jugo de naranja.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando—

-¿En qué? –

Meto un pedazo de panqueque para evitar responder. No están tan mal. Realmente, no están tan mal, están en el borde de lo delicioso. Seguro que ella ha de haber jugado un poco pero ese juego resulto en algo rico.

-Mmm. Estos están muy ricos Amber. Vendré todos los días aquí para el desayuno—le alabo

Ella se sonroja aún más –No tienes que decir eso—

-¿No tengo que decir qué? –respondo con la boca llena, y quiero decir con la boca llena de panqueques.

-Si no te gustan no tienes que decir eso, no tienes que pretender que te gustan—

Frunzo el ceno

-No soy buena en muchas cosas—ella se encoge de hombros

-¿Quién te dijo eso? –gruño. Pero tengo la buena idea que ella obtuvo esa idea de sus hermanas

-Solo lo sé—ella se encoge de hombros aún más. Luego empieza a comer y sé que ella no quiere hablar más. Así que terminamos el desayuno en silencio

Juro, entre Jade y Riley, la niña probablemente nunca tiene un descanso. La única justa con ella probablemente es Joy.

Tal vez debería hacer un tiempo especial con Amber, ayudarle a crear algún tipo de autoestima

Sí, creo que lo haré. Asiento con mi cabeza en confirmación de que lo hare

Es una importante decisión hecha, tomo los platos y los llevo al lavaplatos y hago los platos de Riley y Jade. Le doy el plato de Jade a Amber y desafío a Jade a hacer una mala cara a la niña cuando ella se presente con su desayuno. La desafío al doble.

-¿Estas enojada, Tori? –Amber me pregunta de la nada

-No. ¿Por qué? –

-Luces enojada—

La miro. Ella mira hacia abajo directo a mis pies…a la manera en que estoy estampando mi pie es un poco agresivo

Oh

-No, solo estoy determinada—decido

-Oh—ella dice. A pesar de que sé que ella aún está un poquito confundida

Una vez dentro de la habitación, noto que Riley está en el lugar opuesto de la cama. Como si ella hubiera sentido un espacio vacío al momento en que Amber y yo nos levantamos. Es eso, o Jade la empujo

Enciendo las luces y grito –Jade, Riley, ¡levántense! –

Riley se sienta y se frota los ojos

Jade gruñe y se da vuelta

Camino hacia ella y la muevo –Levántate _Mami_ , Amber y yo hicimos el desayuno para ustedes, y es mejor que te guste—la amenazo juguetonamente. Luego le doy su plato a Riley

Jade se sienta y me da una mirada dura

La ignoro y le hago señas a Amber para que le dé el plato a Jade

-Amber hizo los panqueques sola—digo con orgullo

Jade me mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Amber le da el plato –¿Estas tratando de envenenarme o algo así? –ella gruñe, rehusándose a tomar el plato de su hermana

Amber me mira de regreso. Sus ojos están tan…tristes. ¿Cómo eso no puede afectar a nadie?

Le doy una mirada asesina a Jade, pongo mis manos en mis caderas –Comete los jodidos panqueques, Jade—gruño rechinando mis dientes

Ella me mira fijamente, su boca medio abierta. Como si ella no pudiera creer que tuviera el valor de hablarle de esa manera

La miro de regreso, con una ceja enarcada. Si. Tengo el jodido valor.

-Bien—ella murmura, tomando el plato de Amber. Pero antes de empezar a comer, ella mira a Riley, quien ya casi ha terminado de comer –¿Cómo sabe? – ella pregunta

-A panqueques, estúpida—

-La miel, Mamita—ordeno. Y Amber le pasa la miel a Jade antes de que esta pueda atacar a Riley por llamarle estúpida.

-Come—le digo a mi novia

Ella rueda los ojos y empieza a comer

-Bueno? –

-Bueno que? –ella pregunta después de tragar

-Como saben? –

-A panqueques—

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y la miro fijamente. Ella se rehúsa mirarme al inicio, optando por hurgar en su desayuno, pero después de un rato le empieza molestar

Ella deja salir un pesado suspiro y mira a Amber a los ojos –Los panqueques saben bien, Sabandija—

-Y que más tienen que decir. ¿Las dos? – añado, obteniendo la atención de Riley también

Ambas se miran. Confusión genuina en sus rostros

Juro que esta dos…

-¿Qué es lo que dices cuando alguien hace algo bueno por ti, como…no sé, traerte el desayuno a la cama? –

-Gracias? – Riley pregunta

\- Entonces dilo! –

-Gracias—ella me dice

-Yo solo hice los huevos. ¿Eso es todo lo que comiste? –

-No—

-¿Qué más comiste? –

-¿Panqueques? –

-¿Y quién hizo los panqueques? –

-¿Amber? – ella parpadea

la miro duramente aún mas

-Gracias por los panqueques, Amber—ella dice finalmente

-De nada—su hermana sonríe

Me doy vuelta y miro duramente a Jade. Si ella no le da las gracias a la pequeña niña…

-Gracias, Sabandija. ¿Feliz ahora? –

-Lejos de eso—murmuro mientras camino hacia la puerta

-¡Hey, a donde vas! – ella repentinamente me grita

-Voy al baño—

-Qué pasa con mi café! –

-¡No hice ninguno! – chasqueé. ¡Dios! ¿No puede estar satisfecha con el desayuno en la cama? Y aparte de eso, ¡no es como que le pueda hacer su café porque Joy no tiene una cafetera!

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Solo busca en tu cartera y dame un poco de café! – ella me grita de regreso

¿Mi cartera?

¡Oh! Ese tipo de café

Realmente me sonrojo un poquito mientras busco en mi cartera y saco el lápiz labial con sabor a café. Realmente necesito poner mi cabeza en el juego. ¿Qué clase de chica no besa a su supuesta novia como buenos días? No me pregunto porque Jade me sigue llamando novata.

Cuando camino hacia Jade, ella me sonríe. Dios mío, ella tiene la sonrisa más hermosa y eso por mí. Tomo una bocanada de aire y me recuerdo que solo es pretendiendo antes de besarla. No quiero incomodarla si no tengo que hacerlo. Y meter mi lengua hasta su garganta frente a las gemelas no es sobre actuado, pero es inapropiado.

-¿Solo eso? – ella me gruñe. Probablemente no fue suficiente para ella y está enojada porque tenemos que hacerlo otra vez

-Tienes aliento de mañana—me encojo de hombros, usando eso como excusa

Las niñas se empiezan a reír. Riley es la primera

A Jade le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de que la insulte. No es que ella sea lenta pero probablemente ella piensa que no la he insultado.

La siguiente cosa que se es, estoy en el suelo y Jade encima de mí. Pero no estoy lastimada. Me estoy riendo porque ella me está haciendo cosquillas.

-¡Para! – grito entre risas

-¿Aliento de mañana, huh? – ella gruñe. Ella no me muestra clemencia. Ni siquiera cuando le digo que necesito ir al baño realmente, realmente mal.

-Ayuda! – llamo a las chicas. Riley viene inmediatamente, saltando en la espalda de Jade. Y mientras Jade está luchando contra eso, logro salir debajo de ella.

No pasa mucho hasta que la logramos retener

-En serio, Sabandija. ¿Dejaras que ellas hagan equipo y me derroten? – Jade llama a Amber, quien está sentada en la cama riéndose mientras nos mira pelear a cosquillas

Amber se ríe aún más mientras se levanta para ir detrás de Riley. Ella cae y Jade trata de ayudarla, pero yo me meto en su camino.

Se siente como si fueran horas mientras jugamos. Riley y yo vs. Amber y Jade, es una pelea justa

-Muy bien—jadeo –tengo que ir al baño. Jade, alista a las chicas—

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Iremos a mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Todos nos verán ahí a las 8:30 porque tenemos que escribir esa canción de cumpleaños—

-No—ella se queja –¿Por qué tan temprano? –

-¡Te dije! Es un hecho que la creatividad se da mejor en la mañana—

-No—ella se queja otra vez

-Si—digo antes de darle un beso rápido y dirigirme al baño. Y mientras estoy ahí también me baño. El único problema es que no traje nada, ni siquiera una toalla.

¡Ugh! Estúpida

Abro la puerta del baño y grito –¡Riley! –

-¡Tori! – ella grita de regreso

-Traeme una toalla, por favor—

-Okay! – ella responde, peor ella no es la que viene con la toalla. Es Jade.

-Me podrias haber preguntado—ella me sonríe con malicia

Trago duro dos veces antes de responder –Pense que estabas ocupada—sonrio, sacando mi mano por la pequeña abertura y tomar la toalla. Espero que Jade no se ponga difícil, que solo me la de; pero no tengo tan buena suerte. Ella sostiene la toalla firmemente, rehusándose a dejarla ir

-Jade!—siseo. Bueno, es mas como un jadeo porque praticamente estoy rogando para que ella no haga algo embarazoso

-Saca tu cabeza—ella ordena

Suspiro y hago lo que me dijo. Solo porque me lo dijo. Saco mi cabeza por la puerta y escondo mi cuerpo detrás de esta.

Ella tiene algo en su otra mano, peor antes de que tenga la oportunidad de preguntar ella me dice que cierre los ojos

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? – pregunto con sospecha...nerviosamente

-Es una sorpresa. Cierra tus ojos, baby—

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y algo pegajoso pasa por mis labios luego me doy cuenta de que es mi lápiz labial con sabor a café.

Que de…

Luego ella me está besando. Realmente me está besando. No es solo succionando el lápiz labial como usualmente lo hace. No hay dudas en ella. no pausas. Solo…pasión. El sentimiento de pasión que genuinamente puedo sentir en mis huesos. Y me hace sentir triste porque se que no es verdad. Sabiendo que cuando esto termine, cuando ella termine de pretender ser mi novia, probablemente no ser capaz de obtener sonrisas de ella.

Pero le sigo la corriente. La beso de regreso. Gimo. Me meto en eso. No es que sea duro. Jade es una buena besadora. Se siente muy diferente ahora, porque recuerdo donde estoy.

-Tu haces el mejor café, babe—ella suspira después de un momento

Suspiro también. Nosotras haríamos la pareja perfecta solo si ella no me odiara.

-Babe—ella toca mi mentón para obtener mi atención

Parpadeo

-¿Qué? –

-¿Qué dices cuando alguien te hace un cumplido? – ella me molesta

Me fuerzo para sonreírle de regreso –Gracias—

Ella me da la toalla y me besa antes de irse. Me envuelvo en la toalla rápidamente y mentalmente me maldigo. ¿Una toalla? ¿Por qué no pregunte por ropa?

Cuando hago mi camino hacia la habitación de Jade, esta vacía

Me apresuro a hurgar en su armario y elijo un set de ropa. También soy capaz de maquillarme y arreglar mi cabello sin interrupciones; lo cual es extraño

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme, tu pequeña apestosa petarda! —

Eso no es extraño

Corro hacia el primer piso, Jade le está gritando a Riley.

-Jade…-

-¡Que! –

-Te escuches hasta el segundo piso, no hay razón para gritar—

Ella me rueda los ojos, se da vuelta y se dirige hacia Riley –Lávate las manos, Tocino—

Parpadeo. ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más pelea o por lo menos de ella diciéndome sobre no decirle que hacer

-Solo es un poquito de kachew—Riley molesta a Jade, moviéndose hacia ella haciendo señas de la va a tocar

-¿Qué es kachew? – Amber pregunta

-Mocos—

¡¿Que?! ¡Asqueroso!

-¡Lávate las manos, Monstruito! –

Jade me sonríe con malicia. Probablemente porque le acabo de decir que no grite y ahora yo lo estoy haciendo.

-Pero…-

-Ya! – le interrumpí, apuntándole hacia el baño

-Okay, Okay. Ya voy—

-Así que…yo no puedo gritar ni un poquito…-

-No les llames por nombres—interrumpo

-¿Nina, pero tu si puedes? – Jade prosigue sin perder un segundo

-Me disculpo—digo sin dudar

Ella me sonríe –Te miras bien en mi ropa—

Realmente no lo hago. Sus pantalones me quedan un poquito flojos, así que espero por el resto, lo insultos que le siguen, _pero nada_. Eso es todo. Ella me está mirándome expectante, esperando a que le responda…su cumplido.

Ni siquiera recuerdo que ella le haya hecho un cumplido a Beck cuando salían

Ella camina hacia mí y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me jala hacia ella. Dios, ella huele jodidamente bien.

-Te miras bien sin ellas también—ella dice

-Jade…- jadeo

Y como si mira no estuviera lo suficientemente roja, escucho otra voz diciendo el nombre de Jade. Una voz de mujer. Joy

Salto lejos de los brazos de Jade. Jade me gruñe y me jala de regreso

-No sabía que estabas en casa—Jade saluda casualmente. Incluso si Amber no estuviera abrazada ya a las piernas de su madre, creo que es lo único que Joy obtendrá de su hija mayor, um, bueno su hija…exhijastra…aún estoy un poquito confundida como esto funciona.

-Llegue esta mañana—Joy responde con una pequeña sonrisa –van a algún lado? —

-Si, a la casa de Vega. Supongo ya que estas aquí puedes cuidar a tu moco…-

-Jade…- advierto

-Niñas—

La cara de Amber decae

-Ellas pueden venir—digo sin siquiera pensar

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

-Por qué no, ellas ya están vestidas—me encojo de hombros

-Ellas se pueden desvestir—ella sisea

-¿Puedes ir a ver por qué a Riley le está tomando tanto tiempo? Llegaremos tarde—le digo mientras tomo la mano de Amber –las esperamos a las dos en el carro. Adiós Joy—

-Adiós mama—Amber se despide con emoción

-Adiós chicas—

Doy una mirada rápida atrás y miro a Jade haciendo su camino hacia el baño ruidosamente mientras que Joy sonríe de mi hacia Jade.

Y como no tengo las llaves de Jade, tenemos que esperar a que ella venga para subirnos. Solo son unos segundos antes de que ella salga, jalando a Riley por la muñeca

Una vez dentro del carro, Jade se pone su cinturón de seguridad inmediatamente. La miro fijamente. Esto no es normal en la conducta de Jade. Normal es que yo él tenga que poner el cinturón de seguridad y que ella se lo quite segundos después.

-Riley, cinturón—Jade llama

-¿Desde cuándo te importa? –

-Desde que tengo una novia con un papa policía. Ahora hazlo—

Riley murmura un poquito, pero se pone su cinturón y tengo el sentimiento de que ella no se lo quitara hasta que lleguemos a mi casa.

-Babe, ya sé que te estas preguntando como tuviste la suerte de tener una novia tan caliente como yo, pero podrías dejar de mirarme tanto y ponerte tu cinturón así nos podemos ir—Jade dice y me doy cuenta de que no me he puesto el cinturón aun

-Cállate—le digo rodando mis ojos juguetonamente. Puedo sentir como mi cara se pone roja, pero lo ignoro.

Después que me pongo el cinturón, miro por la ventana y me pongo a pensar. Jade ha estado siendo muy buena más de lo usual esta mañana. De hecho, ella ha estado siendo muy buena desde hace días si lo pienso bien.

¿Que si…que si le gusto? No de ese tipo de gustar, pero ¿que si no me odia como solía hacerlo antes? ¿Que si podemos ser amigas después de esto?

El simple pensamiento me hace sonreír tanto que me duelen las mejillas para el momento en que llegamos a mi casa.

Llegamos un poquito tarde, pero no es la gran cosa. Todos están tarde. Excepto Melissa, veo su carro

Me salgo de carro de Jade y mientras lo hago, Melissa también se sale de su carro. Pero no solo eso, veo que la puerta del pasajero se abre también y me confundo un poquito. ¿Ella le doy un aventón a alguien? Podría jurar que André traería a Robbie, a Cat la traería su hermano y Beck tiene su propio carro.

Pero ni Cat, Robbie, Beck o André sale del carro de Melissa. Es su hermano menor Ian.

Le sonrió. A ella le gusta su hermano solo un poquito más que Jade con las gemelas.

-¿Perdiste una apuesta? – le pregunto

-O mi hermano me amenazo—ella dice con voz monótona

-En serio, Jordán no parecer ser del tipo que amenaza—

-No fue Jordán—

-¿Ian? – mi sonrisa se hace más grande

-Cállate—

Pero en lugar de quedarme callada me dirijo hacia Ian –Hey, Ian—

-Hey Tor...whoa ¿Quién es esa? —pregunta, moviendo se cabeza hacia un lado para mirar detrás de mi

Miro sobre mi hombre, esperando a que sea una de las niñas porque Ian solo tiene nueve años, peor veo que él está apuntando hacia Jade.

¿En serio?

-Mi novia—le respondo, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho

Él me sonríe –¿Cuál es su nombre? –

Le ruedo los ojos

Melissa le golpea la cabeza y le llama pervertido

Eso no le molesta en lo mas mínimo. El corre hacia Jade y se presenta. Jade lo mira y luego me mira a mí. _Dios mío_ …su cara

Me doy vuelta así ella tal vez no vea que me estoy riendo, pero ni funciona. Todo mi cuerpo está temblando en risa.

-Aléjate de mí—repentinamente escucho a mis espaldas

Veo como Ian toma la mano de Jade y ella se jala.

-Aléjate de mí antes de que te apuñale—

Ian vuelve a tomar la mano de Jade y ella se vuelve a jalar.

Melissa se encoge de hombros. No creo que le importe si Jade está hablando en serio o no

-Mini Jades—Melissa apunta a las niñas se ponen a mi lado. Ella no sonríe, es como si ella no supiera si sería bueno o malo tener a las pequeñas Jade.

Jade jala su mano de Ian otra vez, y el la vuelve a tomar sin perder un segundo.

Abruptamente, Riley empuja a Ian hacia el suelo. Fuerte. –Para! – ella le gruñe

En regreso, él se levanta rápidamente, la empuja de regreso y toma la mano de Jade otra vez

-Esa es Riley—digo, apuntando la niña que está en el suelo peleando con su hermano

Luego agarro la mano de la que está detrás de mí y la pongo enfrente –Esta es Amber. _Mamita_ , esta es mi amiga Melissa, dile hola—

-Hola—Amber dice inmediatamente

Revuelvo su cabello con orgullo, como si ella fuera mi o algo así

De la nada, Melissa tomo mi mano. Rápidamente me jalo

-¿Qué es eso? – ella se preocupa, apuntando a las curitas en mi brazo

-Son curitas—digo sin expresión. Ni siquiera en manera sarcástica. Solo que todo esto me confunde. ¿Que está mal con mis curitas? Si tiene los personajes de Invader Zim pero no están raro.

Obviamente no le di la respuesta que ella quería porque ella se da vuelta hacia Jade, Jade y grita -¿Qué es esto? –

-¿Cómo demonios se supone que tengo saber? – Jade bufa

-¿No te diste cuenta de que tu novia está herida? – Melissa bufa de regreso

Jade rechina los dientes, pero antes de que ella pueda decir algo mas, Lissa se da vuelta hacia mí. Ella se mira preocupada, más que preocupada. Ella esta extremadamente preocupada, en una manera en la que nunca la he visto y eso saca de balance

-¿Tú no eres como…um, cuando te deprimes, no eres...tu sabes? – ella me pregunta

Miro a Jade porque no sé lo que Melissa me está preguntando y Jade es un poco más criptica en estas cosas.

Jade bufo –Estas exagerando. Vega no hace eso—

¿Huh? ¿Hacer qué?

-¿Estas segura de eso? – ella pregunta escéptica

-¡Debería saberlo! – Jade sisea

¿De qué están hablando?

-¡No sabias que ella estaba lastimada! – Melissa exclama

-Ella es torpe. ¡Ella se lastima todo el tiempo, pero lo sabría si ella se lastimara a propósito! – Jade le grita a la defensiva

¿Lastimarme a propósito?

Entonces hace clic. Finalmente. Ya sé de qué están hablando.

-No me corto—me apresure a explicar –me queme—

La mandíbula de Jade cae desencajada

-¡¿Te quemas?! ¡Qué mierdas, Icky, eso es peor! – Melissa chillo

¡Dios!

-¡No fue a propósito! ¡Estaba haciendo el desayuno! –mire a Amber –¿Verdad, Mamita? –

Amber asiente vigorosamente. No creo que ella entienda lo que está pasando o cual es gran problema, pero ella sabe que todo el mundo está perdiendo la cabeza a su alrededor. Y eso es lo suficiente para ponerla de cabeza a ella también.

-Accidentalmente te quemaste las dos muñecas? –

Ruedo los ojos y me quito las curitas de mi muñeca derecha –Mira, no hay nada aquí. Amber y yo estábamos jugando al doctor—

Melissa deja salir un suspiro de alivio y me abraza

-Lo siento por saltar con conclusiones como esas, ¿pero no me puedes culpar? – ella se disculpa –anoche…-

La pincho, fuerte, interrumpiéndola en su oración

-¿Qué? – ella se aleja

No quiero hablar sobre anoche. Nunca. Solo quiero olvidar lo que paso

Mi rostro lo dice todo, porque ella no dice otra palabra. Solo me da palmaditas en el hombro.

Mira a Jade, lista para rodar los ojos por el acto de Melissa, pero ella me está dando una mirada asesina.

¿Que hice?

Gracias a Dios André llegó y todos se distrajeron por un segundo.

-Abriré la puerta—anuncio. Mientras hago eso, Cat llega. Ahora solo falta Beck.

Metí a todos los niños dentro y trato de encontrar algo por hacer. Les dejo ver TV, pero eso podría interrumpirnos en nuestra creatividad y efecto de en el proceso de hacer la canción, no es como si fuera difícil escribir una canción para niños de cuatro.

-Solo déjalos—Jade gruño mientras busco por los juegos de mesa. Sé que están por algún lado.

-No quiero que se aburran—le responde ausentemente cuando encuentro el juego de cartas UNO. ¡Wepa!

Puse a los niños en el suelo, cerca del piano. De esta manera, está fuera de nuestro camino, pero a la vista.

-¿Por qué te importa? – Jade me frunce el ceno

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? Icky ama los niños. Ella quería ser una maestra de segundo grado desde que ella tenía que tres. Todos lo saben—Melissa le responde de mi parte. Luego ella se acerca y me ayuda a acomodar los niños

-Yo no sabía eso—André interviene

-¿En serio? – Melissa frunce el ceño –ella lo dice todo el tiempo. Tal vez ustedes no le ponen mucha atención. Luego otra vez, tu eres un chico—

-A juzgar por la sorpresa en el rostro de ella, me atrevo a decir que Jade tampoco lo sabía—Robbie apunta

-¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! – Jade chasquea, pero luego me da esa mirada, la de que estoy en problemas; y ni siquiera sé que hice

-Iré por bocadillos y esas cosas para que podamos empezar—digo, tratando de aligerar la tensión

-Okay, vamos a terminar esta cosa—André anima mientras saca su laptop. Robbie saca su guitarra y Cat…ella um aquí. La mayor parte de ella. Ella está jugando UNO con los niños así que…sí.

Cuando llego a la cocina, alguien toca la puerta, sé que es Beck. Es el único que falta, siento una presión en el pecho cuando escucho que Jade dice que ella se hará cargo. No quiero que ella lo vea y lo extrañe y decida que el haya aprendido su lección así que es tiempo para dejarme.

Pero también sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que Jade me deje por él.

Me encojo de hombros, sin hablar y empezar a sacar la comida. Tengo manzanas y mantequilla de maní para los niños y saque chips y galletas para nosotros.

Lo siguiente que se un montón de "Oh mi Dios" y "dulce mierda" así que me asomó para ver a la sala y es jodida Alyssa Vaughn

Oh Dios

Oh Mierda

Oh Mierda Dios

-Necesitas ayuda con eso? – escucho a mi lado y me doy vuelta para ver a Beck, no está en la sala con su cita. ¡¿Está loco?! ¡Jade la va a matar!

Miro a Jade y ella me esta mirando. Espero que ella no me culpe por esto. Beck me pregunto si podía traer un amigo y yo le dije que no había problema. ¡No sabía que el traería Alyssa Vaughn!

-Tierra a Tori—una mano paso frente a mi cara y parpadeo un par de veces antes de darle mi atención a Beck

-¿Qué? –

-Dije, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? – él se ríe

-No dijiste que Alyssa Vaughn fuera tu amiga—acuso

-No em preguntaste. Así que…- él hace gestos hacia los bocadillos, preguntándome una vez si necesito ayuda

-Y casi termino, solo falta la limonada—respondo

El mira el contenedor y frunce el ceño –¿Porque es rosa? –

-Es limonada rosa—fruncí el ceno

-¿Alguna vez has visto limonada rosa? –

-No—

-…entonces ¿porque es rosa? –

-Es…porque cuando…cállate! – me rio, juguetonamente golpeándole el hombro

Se siente raro, pero bien. No habíamos estado en buenas condiciones desde que Jade le dijo que lo engaño conmigo.

Beck es un buen chico. Aun quiero ser su amiga. Si es mucho pedir, luego estar en bueno termino como amigos.

Busco a Jade. Ella está sentada al lado de André y ella me está mirando fijamente con algo de furia. Casi puedo saborear los celos saliendo de sus poros. Sé que es porque no le gusto y Beck está siendo amigable conmigo. Ella nunca lo ha hecho. Desearía que hubiera una manera de hacer entender que no lo quiero a él. No de esa manera.

Miro hacia un lado cuando veo que Alyssa se dirige hacia Jade tratando de tener una conversación

Si, buena suerte con eso

Me doy vuelta hacia Beck –Así que, ¿tú y Alyssa están saliendo? –

-No, solo somos amigos. Aun amo a Jade—él dice en un tono muy casual que casi no entiendo lo que dice

Continúo haciendo la limonada, y entonces entiendo lo que dijo

Y está bien; su respuesta, quiero decir. Por lo menos, eso es lo que digo antes de asentir con mi cabeza –Entiendo—y él me sonríe de regreso

-Esto va a ser difícil, pero me caes bien—el continua –eres una buena persona—

-Um gracias. Tú también—

-Aun quiero ser tu amigo, sin importar que pase en el futuro—

-¿En el futuro? – frunzo el ceno

El pasa una mano por su cabello –Veras, lo he estado pensando mucho y no creo que ustedes continúen—

Parpadeo. Esperanzada a que esa sea la respuesta que le das a la novia de tu ex cuando te dicen algo así, porque es todo lo que entiendo ahora.

-Todo lo que ustedes hacen es pelear y besarse—el continua –y está bien por ahora. Tal vez Jade quiera liberar frustración, o tensión, o picante, o lo que sea; pero cuando todo eso termine, ¿qué más habrá allí? ¿Qué tienen en común? ¿Que saben la una de la otra? –

Parpadeo aún más mientras proceso sus palabras

¿Todos piensa eso de mí? ¿Incluso chicos buenos, como Beck? ¿Que solo soy buena para "cosas calientes" o para hacerme cargo de las "frustraciones" y luego ser descartada como basura?

-Así que, si lo de ustedes no funciona y Jade y yo lo intentamos otra vez, me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo. Pero si es difícil para ti seguir siendo amigos, entonces lo entenderé—el termina

Asiento con mi cabeza, repentinamente encontrando difícil el hablar o incluso mirarlo a los ojos. Honestamente, es un buen trato porque eso es exacto lo que va a pasar. Para eso firme, ¿verdad? Hacer que Jade y Beck estén juntos otra vez.

Realmente, mientras pienso sobre eso, me doy cuenta de que es más de lo que puedo esperar. El perdón de Beck y su entendimiento? Quiero decir, ¿no acabo de decir que aun quiero ser su amiga?

-Te paso la limonada artificial—él me sonríe

Le sonrió de regreso, a pesar de que no me siento bien.

Luego tomo una bocanada de aire. Las manzanas y la mantequilla de maní. Necesito terminar los bocadillos de los niños.

Mientras corto la fruta, siento con un brazo se enreda en mi cintura. Salto y termino hiriendo mi dedo.

Diablos

-¿Por qué tan asustada, babe? –

Jade

¡Duh! ¿Quién más seria aparte de tu novia de mentiras, Tori?

-Me asustaste—murmuro mientras me acerco al lavamanos para limpiar mi herida. Jade desaparecer por un segundo, pero luego aparece con una curita.

-Tendré que buscar curitas especiales con tu cara en ellas—ella me dice

Me encojo de hombros –Como dijiste temprano, soy torpe—

-Déjame ver—

-Lo tengo—le respondo, sosteniendo mi mano para que me dé la curita, pero ella no me la da

-Mírame—

No la he visto desde que ella entro en la cocina y creo que se dio cuenta. Ella puede ser atenta cuando quiere

Suspiro antes de darle una mirada rápida, luego miro hacia mi dedo

-Estas bien? –ella me pregunta

Asiento con mi cabeza –Si, estoy bien. No es tan profunda—sonrió antes de tratar de obtener la curita otra vez

Ella aún no se da por vencida. Y se lo que ella quiere, así que se lo doy

La miro a la cara, directamente a los ojos y ella me mira de regreso. No sé cómo describir la mirada que ella me está dando. Es…diferente. ¿Creo que es preocupación, pero miedo también? Tal vez miedo no, ¿aprensión? No lo sé. Esto es confuso.

-¿Qué te dijo Beck, baby? – ella me pregunta con suavidad mientras toma mi dedo y pone la curita por mi

-No mucho—respondo

Ella me mira –¿Él no te llamo puta? –

Jalo mi dedo –No. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

-Entonces por qué… ¿por qué esa mirada? –

-¿Qué mirada? –

-La que tenías mientras hablabas con el—

-No sé de qué estás hablando —fruncí el ceno

Ella me mira fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a tomar mi mano –¿Bueno entones que fue lo que dijo? –

-Nada—me encojo de hombros –el solo quería saber sobre la limonada rosa-

-El chiste del limón rosa? – ella gruñe, como si lo hubiera escuchado millón de veces. Y probablemente lo ha hecho, porque ellos dos tiene una historia. Una de las muchas cosas que Jade y yo no tenemos

-Y que más—ella presiona

-Solo eso—

Ella frunce el ceño –El chiste del limón rosa solo toma veinte y dos segundos. Ustedes estuvieron hablando por dos minutos y tres segundos. Así que, ¿qué fue de lo que hablaron durante el otro minuto con cuarenta y un segundos, Vega? –

Mi boca cae abierta

¿En serio? ¿Ella acaba de decir eso?

Ella toca mi mentón con su índice –Responde—ordena

-Él quiere que seamos amigos—respondo. La mayor parte es verdad de todas maneras

Ella me mira fijamente por un buen rato y luego ella da un inentendible murmuro antes de volver a mi dedo

-Listo—ella anuncia segundos después, antes de levantar mi dedo y darle un beso

Suspiro. Ella es una buena novia falsa

-¿Qué estás pensando ahora mismo? – ella pregunta. Ella tiene la cabeza hacia un lado, cuando ella hace eso es porque quiere una respuesta honesta.

Pero no le puedo decir que estaba pensando y no em siento con ganas de mentirle, asi que la beso.

-Buena respuesta—ella murmura contra mis labios

Estoy feliz de que ella piense eso. He estado fuera de lugar todo el día. Tal vez necesite tiempo fuera, solo un segundo o dos para colectar mis pensamientos y volver al juego.

El momento en el que me doy cuenta de que estado besando a Jade en modo automático, es cuando escucho a alguien toser a mi izquierda. Un sonido fuerte, como si estuviera tratando de obtener mi atención.

Abro mis ojos y Oh. Mi. Dios. Estoy sentada en la mesa de la cocina con Jade entre mis piernas, sus manos están debajo de mi camisa y mi lengua en su garganta. Como esto…cuando...no lo recuerdo… ¡Oh Dios, esto es vergonzoso!

-Lo siento—murmuro, mi cara se pone roja. Especialmente cuando veo que Beck es el que esta tosiendo. Él dijo hace unos momentos que Jade y yo solo nos besamos y peleamos, e incluso un minuto más tarde el mostramos su punto cuando el camino hacia nosotras en la cocina…un cocina abierta donde todos nos pueden ver, ¡incluso los niños!

Tal vez realmente soy una puta

Gracias a Dios ellos no se dieron cuenta. Riley e Ian están peleando otra vez. Amber y Cat están tratando de separarlos para poder seguir jugando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los bocadillos, Tori? – Beck pregunta. Él me está dando esa mirada de "Te lo dije"

-Um si—respondo un poquito fuera de aire mientras acomodo mi cabello y bajo mi camisa –¿Les puedes llevar estas manzanas a los niños? –

-Son café—el frunce el ceno

-Es mantequilla de maní—

-¿Mantequilla de maní? – el frunce el ceño aún mas

-¡A ellos les gusta, ahora llévaselos! – Jade le grita con irritación

Una vez que él se ha ido, Jade trata de besarme trata vez, pero me salgo de su abrazo –Um, _¿Mami, me ayudas a llevar los otros bocadillos?_ Luego me puedes presentar a tu nueva amiga—

-¿Mi nueva amiga? – ella gruñe

-Alyssa. Las vi hablando—

Jade rueda los ojos, pero toma las galletas

Tomo los chips

Porque Jade es Jade, ella no me presenta a Melissa en una manera normal. Ella deja las galletas en la mesa, se sienta en el suelo, me jala hacia su regazo y luego dice –Beck, preséntale a tu novia a mi novia. Vega quiere conocerla—

Tal vez él está tratando de darle celos a Jade

-Hola—digo, un poquito tímida porque ella es Alyssa Vaughn

-Hola—ella me sonríe. Luego ella le da a Jade un gruñido incrédulo –¿Llamas a tu novia por su apellida? –

-Odio Tori—siento como ella se encoge detrás de mí. Luego recarga su mentón en mi hombro y pone sus manos en mi regazo

Ouch

He escuchado esa respuesta antes. De hecho, la he escuchado siempre que alguien le pregunta porque me llama por mi apellido, peor nunca me había molestado hasta ahora. supongo que siempre pensé que a ella no le gustaba mi primer nombre. Pero ¿que si solo es para darme una pista? Para recordarme que aún me odia.

Tomo un poco de aire y trato de no mostrar que mis sentimientos han sido heridos

-¿Tori es el diminutivo de? ¿Victoria? – Alyssa pregunta

-Si—sonríe educadamente

-¿Cómo puedes odiar Victoria? Es un nombre hermoso—ella le pregunta a Jade. Luego sus ojos vuelven a los míos –te quede perfecto—ella me sonríe

-Gracias—mi sonrisa se hace grande. No creo que ella solo este haciendo una pequeña charla conmigo. Ella está siendo genuinamente buena y no me esperaba eso. No de alguien como Alyssa Vaughn. Esperaba que ella una chillona.

Repentinamente, los brazos de Jade me aprietan

OW!

Me muevo un poquito, tratando de levantarme, pero ella me mantiene en lugar

-¿Adónde crees que vas? – ella gruñe

-Al baño—dejo salir

Es la mejor escusa que tengo, pero al segundo que ella me deja ir me doy cuenta de realmente necesito ir al baño.

Y es perfecto para darme a mí misma una pequeña charla. Silenciosamente, porque no quiero que nadie escuche mi acuerdo con Jade y el hecho de que ella me odia.

Me digo a mi misma que todo está bien, que puedo hacer esto. Que he estado haciendo esto. Solo necesito concentrarme un poquito más fuerte ahora, eso es todo.

Cuando salgo del baño, me dejo caer en el sofá, entre Melissa y André en lugar de sentarme en el regazo de Jade. No seré capaz de concretarme allí, lo sé. El regazo de Jade es muy suave. De hecho, todo su cuerpo es suave…y tibio…y cómodo. No solo eso, pero todo el tiempo que me siento a su lado, sus manos inmediatamente viajan debajo de mi camisa y empieza a acariciar mi espalda.

Juro que es el cielo en la manera en la que me toca. Suave y ligero, pero firme para poder sentirlo. ¿Quién se concentraría en esa manera? Y realmente necesito concentrarme porque quiero terminar esto. A lo rápido que terminemos esta estúpida canción, a lo rápido que todos se irán. Especialmente Beck. No me siento muy bien para estar siendo su amiga en estos momentos. Tal vez el no quiso decirlo en la manera en que yo lo entendí, peor me sigo sintiendo incomoda a su alrededor. Espero que el sentimiento se vaya con el paso del tiempo. No quiero estar a su alrededor. Especialmente no cuando Jade está aquí, tocándome y besándome. Porque no importa que tanto entienda que esto es de mentiras mi cuerpo responde. No puedo hacer nada. No quiero que él me de esas miradas cada vez que eso pase. Y va a pasar. Mucho. Jade es una criatura muy sexual. Siempre besando y tocando; diablos, estoy sorprendida que no hayamos hecho nada aún.

Bueno, no estoy sorprendida. Solo estamos pretendiendo. No hay necesidad de ir mas allá.

-Okay, empecemos. Alguien tiene alguna idea—digo mirando a todos

Trago duro cuando veo la mirada que Jade me está dando. Ella me mira cono si literalmente va a matarme

-¿Qué? – digo

-Ven. Aquí—ella ordena

Hombre, odio cuando ella rompe las oraciones de esa manera

-Pero no me puedo concentrar cuando estoy sentada en tu regazo—gimoteo patéticamente

-No me importa—ella sisea, sus ojos destellando peligrosamente

-Pero tenemos que empezar a escribir la canción—protesto aún mas

A mi izquierda, Lissa trata de contener su risa, pero se le sale de todas maneras

-Cállate—murmuro

Ella no lo hace. Ella se ríe otra vez. Y luego cuando Jade se levanta, me jala del sofá se sienta en mi lugar y me sienta en su regazo.

Suspiro, como si no supiera que no me iba a salir con la mía. Diablos, todos sabían que no me iba a salir con la mía a juzgar por la manera en que respondieron. O mejor dicho su falta de respuesta. Robbie está tocando su guitarra, André está pretendiendo buscar algo en internet mientras mira a Alyssa y Lissa está jugando en su teléfono. La única sorprendida es Alyssa. Ella está mirando, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué estas mirando? – ella chasquea y cuando me muevo un poquito para verla me doy cuenta de que le está dando las mirada más fuerte a Alyssa

Alyssa no se mueve

-Ustedes dos tienen la relación…más interesante—ella dice

Interesante es una atenuación

-Mente en tus asuntos—Jade chasquea

-Tus asuntos no deberían estar aquí para que todos se molestaran—ella replica

Dios, ella es rápida…y valiente

Entonces ella me mira a mi –Tori, tu no deberías de permitir ese tipo de abusos. Estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas alrededor—ella aconseja

Sip. Ella definitivamente es valiente…y muerta

-Eso es todo! –Jade grita. Siento su mano bajar, debajo de mi trasero y se exactamente lo que ella esta buscando, así que la detengo

No es fácil, ni un poquito. Hay un poquito de problemas entre ella y yo, pero nadie interviene. Otra vez, todos están acostumbrados a esto. Lissa se mueve un poquito sin dejar de ver su PearPhone. Y André mueve constantemente su laptop así no obtiene ni un puñetazo, patada o codazo.

Seguimos luchando hasta que llego a su cara, la sostengo y pongo a Jade abajo. Bueno, aún sigo teniendo un poquito de problemas. Ella exactamente no me está dejando sostener sus manos contra el sofá. Pero aun la tengo; sin embargo, voy a perder si no hago algo drástico. Ahora

Así que la muerdo. Directo en el mentón

-¡Mierda, Vega! –ella exclama

-¡Lenguaje! – sisea de regreso antes de morderla otra vez. Esta vez a lo largo de su barbilla

-Vega…- ella advierte

-Quédate quieta…- advierto de regreso

Ella me entrecierra los ojos y sé que algo malo va a salir de su boca, así que la detengo. Tomo entre mis dientes sus labios, ambos al mismo tiempo. Luego los dejo ir

Enarco una ceja, retándola a decir algo que no me guste

Ella abre y cierra la boca, formando una línea recta y mucho "O" se escuchan alrededor de veinte segundos, pero al final, ella deja salir un puf de aire y se queda quieta

Adorable no es una palabra que usaría para describir a Jade en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora…ella luce jodidamente adorable, en la manera en la que me está mirando. Beso la punta de su nariz sin pensarlo.

Ella besa mi mentón en regreso

Me acostumbre a sus muestras de afecto que no puedo evitar responderle. Bajo mi cabeza, le doy un beso ligero en los labios, y mientras hago eso, quizás estoy haciendo otros asuntos. Meto mi mano debajo de su camisa, pasando por el inicio de sus pantalones y saco las tijeras que ella iba a usar en Alyssa Vaughn

-Hey! –ella protesta

-Alyssa es una invitada, Mami. No puedes cortarla—murmuro

-Bien. Pero voy a pensar mucho sobre eso—ella hace un puchero

Me rio y ruedo los ojos –Las tendrás de regreso cuando muestres buenas conducta—digo mientras me levanto de su regazo

-¿Adónde vas? –ella gruñe

-Arriba para guardarlas—

Paso al lado de Alyssa y siento la necesidad de clarificar un par de cosas con ella. es obvio que ella piensa que Jade golpea la mierda fuer de mi regularmente, pero no es asi. No quiero que ella se sienta culpable por saltar a esa conclusiones. Le quiero hacer saber que aprecio su preocupación por mi bienestar. Así que digo –Gracias por cuidar mi espalda, pero no es como parece muchas veces—

-Vi eso—ella exhala –Tu uh…pareces tener mucho control allí—ella tartamudea un poco, probablemente aun en shock después de saber que Jade mantiene un par de tijeras en sus pantalones y que casi fueron usadas en ella.

-Nos turnamos—palmeo su hombros confortantemente, pero es un poco incómodo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo le das apoyo a una persona como Alyssa Vaughn después de que tu novia la amenazo con apuñalarla? Dios espero que no nos demande.

Le doy una sonrisa de coraje y ella me sonríe de regreso. Esperando tener todo muy amigable con ella, asi ella no pensara en demandarnos.

Mientras camino escucho a Jade gritar –¿Qué diablos estas mirando? –

Niego con mi cabeza y continuo. Ese temperamento de ella…

Pongo las tijeras en el escritorio, decidió cambiarme ya que estoy aquí. Una, me siento caliente por alguna razón. Y dos, los pantalones de Jade me quedan un poco flojos y es un poco incómodo. Puedo sentir el sudor correr por mis piernas

Asqueroso

-¡Vega, que estás haciendo! – Jade me grita

Como ya terminé de cambiarme, corro por las escaleras –Me tenía que cambiar, está muy caliente aquí—explico antes de sentarme en su regazo

-¿No tienes unos shorts más largos? –

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Por qué usaría shorts más largos si está caliente?

-Esta caliente—repito

-Yo no estoy caliente—ella replica

La ignoro y muevo mi cuerpo hacia André –¿Que tienes hasta ahora? –

-No mucho—el frunce el ceno

André es un excelente escritor de canciones, así que debe ser difícil para que este teniendo dificultades sobre que escribir para la fiesta de cumpleaños de un pequeño de cuatro.

-Tengo algo—Robbie anuncia repentinamente. El empezó a cantar…algo acerca de vidrios rotos.

-¡NO! –Jade grito

Estoy de acuerdo, pero no tan alto. Creerías que se sentiría avergonzado por cantar una canción como esa frente a Alyssa Vaughn, pero luego otra vez, Rex está a su lado. Tal vez el chico no siente tanta vergüenza como el resto de la raza humana.

-Tengo algo—André anuncia

Gracias Dios

-Esto dice que el top diez más popular sobre canciones para niños es sobre comida—él explica

Bueno, allí hay una idea. Todos tenemos que escribir una canción sobre comida

Me levanto y tomo una libreta y un lapicero así puedo escribir una lista de comida. Cuando regreso, Jade hace lo mismo. Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura un poquito apretado

¿Qué pasa con ella hoy?

Trato de hacer que pierda fuerza, pero a ella no les gusta eso. Así que me doy por vencida. Empiezo a escribir una lista de la comida favorita de los niños, como espagueti y pizza, pero me doy cuenta de que voy a necesitar mis lentes o voy a terminar con un gran dolor de cabeza para cuando todo esto termine

Me voy a levantar, pero Jade me sostiene fuerte

-Deja de levantarte! Es molesto—ella se queja

Dios

-Olvide mis lentes—

-¡Tu no usas lentes! – ella chasquea, solo para que Melissa anuncie que ella los traerá por mi

Todos se quedan callados. Y se pone rápidamente incomodo aquí

Melissa no sabe dónde puede encontrarlos, pero al final termina por ir al segundo piso. Probablemente ella quiere escapar por un rato de la tensión

Yo lo haría también

-¿No sabias que tu novia utiliza lentes? – Alyssa le pregunta Jade

Jade me sostiene con más fuerza

Ow

-Son para leer—respondo, tengo la necesidad de defenderla –no leemos mucho cuando estamos juntas—digo. Luego miro a Beck y él tiene esa mirada de "Te lo dije" y me doy cuenta de que acabo de decir

Siento la punta de mis orejas ponerse rojas primero. Luego le sigue el resto de mi rostro rápidamente. Es como él dijo. Todo lo que hacemos es pelear y besarnos. No sabemos nada de la otra especialmente si Jade no sabe que uso lentes algunas veces. No hay nada que mantenga nuestra relación. No hay nada que nos mantenga juntas si no es pelear o besarnos. Pero no es porque yo sea una puta. Me digo firmemente. Es porque Jade no me pertenece.

Inhalo con fuerza. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento duele aún más?


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

~~JADE~~

Odio a Alyssa Vaughn. No me importa que Tori me diga que odio es una "palabra fuerte" y que no debería odiar a nadie. Odio. Alyssa. Mal…

 _Lenguaje Jade_

Bien. Jodida. Odio a Alyssa jodida Vaughn.

Odio en la manera como se mira, especialmente cuando ella está viendo a mi novia. Odio la manera en que sonríe; especialmente cuando le está sonriendo a mi novia. Odio la manera como habla; especialmente cuando ella está hablando con, o sobre, mi novia. Y odio la manera en cómo piensa; porque sé que ella está pensando en mi novia.

-¿Por qué llamas a tu novia por su apellido? – ella, Alyssa Vaughn, se burla de mi

-Odio Tori—me encojo de hombros

Como ahora, es una respuesta automática porque realmente no odio a Tori como la hacía cuando ella se convirtió en mi…conciencia. Pero ella tiene momentos en los que me pone de los nervios, como ahorita, por ejemplo. Ella me está haciendo ser buena. Yo no soy buena. No me gusta ser buena. Aun así, aquí estoy, hablando educadamente con Alyssa Vaughn aun cuando la odio jodidamente mal. Y no solo eso, pero ella ha estado encima de mi acerca de mi lenguaje. Lo cual es super molesto.

Me muevo un poco, tratando de ponerme cómoda. El suelo es duro como el infierno, y los huesos del trasero de Vega están sacando la mierda fuera de mí.

-¿Tori es el diminutivo de? ¿Victoria? –escucho

Miro hacia arriba e involuntariamente siento un tic en mi ojo izquierdo. Los ojos de Alyssa, la manera en que está mirando y moldeando a mi novia…espero a que se lama los labios en cualquier segundo.

-Si—Vega responde

Luego Alyssa tiene el coraje de mirarme a los ojos, enarcar su ceja en modo de reto

-¿Cómo puedes odiar Victoria? Es un nombre hermoso—ella pregunta, inadvertidamente interrumpiendo la gráfica fantasía de su muerte.

Le frunzo el ceño. ¡Nunca dije que odiara Victoria! Pero Alyssa no miro mi entrecejo fruncido porque ella lo está haciendo otra vez. Ella está mirando a mi novia de manera seductora y no me gusta esa mi…

 _¡Leguaje Jade!_

¿En serio Tori? Bien. No me gusta esa cosa. ¿Feliz ahora?

No hay respuesta…porque no estoy del todo mal…jodidamente loca

-Te queda bien—Alyssa dice, y luego lo hace. Ella realmente lame su labio inferior. No en una manera exagerada, pero aun así la veo.

Sostengo a mi novia más fuerte, con un solo pensamiento en mi mente y no es más que las grandes ganas de patear el…trasero de Alyssa

Mia

Vega es mía. Toda mía. No comparto. No quiero compartir. Nunca.

Y mientras estoy en el estado posesividad, Vega trata de levantarse

¿En serio?

La sostengo más fuerte. Ni siquiera a propósito. Solo es un reflejo.

-Tengo que ir al baño—ella gime

Oh

La dejo ir y todo lo que ella hace es correr. Como si no pudiera alejarse de mi lo más rápido posible.

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Que con la paranoia? Vega siempre tiene que ir al baño. Ya se eso. Ella tiene una vejiga del tamaño de un maní. No es nada nuevo.

Pero cuando ella regresa, ella se sienta en el sofá. No en mi regazo.

Ella técnicamente no está cerca de Alyssa, pero ella se alejó de mí, significativamente. Quiero decir, incluso su asiento…ella está sentada entre la pelirroja y Andrea, no hay espacio para que yo me meta. Y puedes apostar que Alyssa jodida Vaughn lo noto.

El ataque de masa no solo es una observadora. Ella es un flotador porque ella tiene el coraje de sonreírme.

Juro que si pudiera matarla. Pero le estoy dando la mirada asesina a mi novia, porque ella es quien le dio algo a Alyssa para flotar.

-¿Qué? – Vega murmura

-Ven. Aquí—chasqueo, lo más amable que puedo.

-Pero no me puedo concentrar cuando estoy en tu regazo—ella se queja

-¡No me importa! – chasqueo otra vez

-Pero tenemos que escribir una canción—ella intenta una vez mas

Es obvio para mí que ella no hará lo que yo le digo. Y no tengo la paciencia para pelear con ella sobre esto todo el día. ¡La quiero cerca de mí! ¡No hay pelea o compromiso sobre eso!

Me levanto, ignorando a todos menos a mi novia

Cuando estoy frente a ella, ella no se mueve. Solo hace un pequeño puchero. Y me enojo un poquito. Tal vez no enojada, pero más irritada porque no te puedes enojar cuando Vega hace pucheros. Son algo lindos.

Ella suspira antes de darme su mano

La jalo, me siento en su lugar y luego la jalo para que se siente en mi regazo. Mis manos automáticamente en pasan alrededor de su cintura.

Mia

Le doy una mirada rápida a Alyssa Vaughn y ella nos está mirando fijamente, una mirada de horror…como si yo fuera algún tipo de monstruo que acaba de salir del armario, arrastrando un niñito debajo de la cama y se lo comió; o algo así.

-¿Qué estas mirando? – le gruño, porque juro que se lo que ella está pensando. Ella está pensando que Vega está en una relación abusiva. Ella piensa que nadie la va ayudar. Y ella piensa que ella puede ser el caballero de mi novia con una jodida armadura brillante.

No lo creo.

-Ustedes dos tienen una relación…bastante interesante—ella dice con valor

Y sé que eso se manera de esconder "abuso"

Strike uno

-Mente en tus asuntos—le advierto

-Tus asuntos no deberían de estar aquí para que todos se molestaran—ella replica

Y esa debería ser la manera en la que le está mostrando a Vega que si hay alguien que se preocupa por ella.

Strike dos

Entonces ella está mirándome –Tori, tu no deberías de permitir ese tipo de abusos. Estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas alrededor—ella aconseja

Y esa fue ella tratando de venir al rescate de novia…en mi cara

Strike tres

-¡Eso es todo! – grito. No me importa lo que Tori diga, ¡voy a matar este ataque de masa!

Bajo mi mano buscando, tratando de sacar las tijeras de mis pantalones, pero mi novia me conoce jodidamente bien. Ella toma mi mano, presionándola contra mi cadera.

No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida de que Vega me quiera detener de apuñalar a sus invitados. No puedo decir que estoy molesta con ella. Me siento más o menos…bien. Me gusta el hecho de que mi novia me conoce bien como para predecir mis movimientos. Quiero decir, ella me movió de posición antes de que yo supiera que iba por mis tijeras. Eso quiere decir algo en nuestra relación.

Pero como soy yo, y ella es Vega, tenemos que pelear un poco

No tiene que ver con el atentado de apuñalar a Alyssa Vaughn. Ahora todo por el hecho de que nadie le dice a Jade West que hacer. Ni siquiera no-verbalmente. No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya frente a nuestros, buenos, sus amigos. Ellos nunca me respetaron.

Y Vega...bueno, ella nunca se corre de una pelea conmigo. Así que a eso vamos.

Jalo mi mano de su agarra mientras simultáneamente con la otra trato de tomar las tijeras. Naturalmente, la torpe de mi novia pierde el balance y termina de cara contra en regazo de la pelirroja con un sonoro "umph". Lo más divertido es que Melissa solo levanta el teléfono y se mueve un poco para que Vega se pueda levantar.

Sonríe, siempre amando tener la ventaja.

A mi novia no le gusta eso. Ella me tira, usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para poder levantarse del todo. Estoy preparada para disculparme con André por patear su laptop porque perdí mi balance y mis piernas se elevaron, pero mis pies no tocaron nada.

André movió su computadora

Note que su expresión o ha cambiado desde que Alyssa Vaughn entro. Eso sería divertido si no fuera molesto.

Con la ayuda de Vega, logre levantarme, casi le doy las gracias a mi novia por ayudarme, hasta que noto nuestra posición. Ella me está deteniendo, usando todo lo que tiene. Ella está cerrando mis piernas con las de ella. Ella tiene mis manos presionadas contra el sofá. Y incluso ella tiene el coraje de presionar su pecho contra el mío en un atentado de mantenerme en lugar.

¿En serio?

Un solo movimientos y estoy fuera de su agarre porque yo soy más fuerte que Vega.

Antes de que me pueda salir de su "buen agarre", ella me muerde. Directo en el mentón.

Ahora sé que me gusta esa cosa de morder algunas veces, pero tengo que estar de humor. Y ahora no estoy de humor para eso

-¡Mierda, Vega! – grite

-¡Lenguaje! – ella y Tori me sisean de regreso. Tú crees que ellas me cortaron con algo realmente fuerte. Mi lenguaje ha estado jodidamente limpio todo el día.

Ella me vuelve a morder, un poco más alto esta vez

¡Qué diablos!

-Vega…- gruño

-Quédate quieta…- ella dice, usando ese tono de advertencia como yo

Dios, ella es caliente cuando hace esa cara

¡No, no, no! No me estoy calentando. ¡No enfrente de todos y Alyssa estúpida Vaughn!

Pero luego ella muerde mis labios, lo cual duele, pero realmente no duele, y el dolor se va cuando ella me enarcada esas cejas y movimiento de mandíbula

Juro que soy la persona más suertuda de la tierra. No solo mi novia es caliente, pero ella no me tiene miedo. Ni un poquito.

Ella incluso besa mi nariz, y en alguna manera soy un pequeño perrito y no la chica que carga tijeras en sus pantalones. Y como me siento particularmente afectiva con ella, beso la parte más cerca de mí de su cuerpo. Debajo de su mentón.

Ella mueve su cabeza hacia abajo, besando mis labios. No hay lápiz labial con sabor a café, pero sabe igual de bien. Tal vez mucho mejor porque soy quien está obteniendo esos besos y no Alyssa Vaughn

Yo sé que ella quiere unos

Pero no los puede tener porque Vega es mía

Uno mis dedos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más. Estoy esperando a que ella se aleje en algún segundo por todas las personas que hay aquí, pero ella no lo hace. Ella baja sus manos, pasando por la pretina de mi pantalón…Whoa papa, ¡ella realmente no va…no aquí…frente a todos!

Y ella no lo hace. La siguiente cosa que se, ella tiene mis tijeras en sus manos

-¡Hey! – gruño, casi juguetonamente. Casi. No estoy feliz con ella engañándome, pero fue un trabajo divertido.

Trato de recuperar mis tijeras, pero ella las aleja.

-Alyssa es una invitada, _Mami_. No la puedes cortar—

-Bien—ruedo mis ojos y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho –pero voy a pensar muy fuerte sobre eso—

Y lo digo en serio

-Las puedes tener de regreso cuando muestres alguna buena conducta—Vega me advierte antes de irse

-¿A dónde vas? –gruño. Estaba super cómoda. Ahora siento un poco de frio y sin peso al tener su cuerpo sobre el mío.

-Arriba para guardarlas—

Pero ella no se hacia el segundo piso en el momento. Ella se detiene frente a Alyssa Vaughn, y eso hace el tic en mi ojo izquierdo. Viene con más fuerza.

Me siento derecha, así puede escuchar algunas palabras entre ellas dos.

Vega le da las gracias a Melissa por su preocupación, pero educadamente le dice que no es necesario.

Buena chica

Ahora es el turno de Alyssa Vaughn de hablar

-Vi eso—ella asiente –tu uh…pareces tener mucho control ahí—ella asegura. Y se, sé que, ella está teniendo una fantasía sobre mi novia sobre ella

La voy a matar. Realmente lo hare. Voy a matar su muerte.

 _No puedes matar a alguien solo porque se quiere coger a tu caliente novia, Jade_

Cállate, Tori

Claro ella tiene razón. No puedo matar a todos los que quieran dormir con mi novia. Pero solo hare esto con una persona. Solo con Alyssa Vaughn, porque ella realmente me está poniendo de los nervios cuando le mira el trasero a mi novia.

-¡¿Que mierdas estas mirando?! –le grite

Ella me sonríe. Creo que realmente ella va a decirme, pero es interrumpida por Cosa Dos. Amber se para frente a mí, un vaso sin nada en las manos. Sé que ella quiere más limonada.

Podría hacerme la difícil, pero Tori y Vega han estado encima de mi por como he estado tratando a las mocosas…gemelas.

Tomo a Amber de la mano y la llevo a la cocina. Le doy un poco de la estúpida limonada. Y después de que ella tiene la suya, puedes apostar que Cosa Uno vino y me pregunto por más.

-¡Sírvete tú misma! – chasquee hasta de salir de la cocina

Hacer la tarea un sábado en la mañana es tortura suficiente, ¿Por qué Vega tenía que añadir el cuidar de las mocosas? Y como ella es la que las invito, ¿no debería ser ella la que debería de lidiar con ellas? Si, ella debería. Así que ella necesita traer su trasero aquí antes de una de ellas me pregunte por algo más.

-¡Vega, que estás haciendo! – grites después de dejarme caer entre medio de la pelirroja y André

Ella corre por las escaleras tiempo después, y todo lo que veo son piernas, piernas, y más piernas, porque ella se cambió por unos shorts de noche.

Diablos esas piernas son buenas.

Irritantemente, no soy la única que está pensando eso. Alyssa estúpida Vaughn también está mirando fijamente las piernas de mi novia.

-¿No tienes unos shorts más largos? –chasquee a lo rápido que el trasero de Vega toco mi regazo. Por lo menos ella no se sentó lejos de mi

-Esta caliente—ella dice despacio, como si yo fuera una tonta.

-Yo no estoy caliente—replique

Ella no me dice nada después de eso, solo le pregunta a André como va con la canción; y en lugar de sentir que gane esta pelea, me siento más o menos como Cat quien siempre es ignorada cuando dice cosas estúpidas.

André frunce el entrecejo y niega con la cabeza. ¡Él no ha tenido tiempo de hacer anda porque ha estado muy ocupado mirando a Alyssa Vaughn…y no hay nada especial en ella! ¡Él va a HA por el amor de Dios! Hay muchas chicas más sexis que Alyssa. Incluso la pelirroja se mira mejor que ella…objetivamente hablando.

-Yo tengo algo—Robbie anuncio de repente. Luego el empezó a cantar y a tocar su guitarra

 _Es divertido correr_

 _Es divertido jugar_

 _Es divertido hacer cosas de barro_

 _Es divertido llenar tu carro con gasolina_

 _Es divertido rompeeeer…._

 _Cosas hechas de vidrio_

Que mi…

 _¡Jade!_

Bien, ¿qué demo-nos es eso? Pienso mientras Robbie sigue cantando

 _Un vidrio roto puede cortar tu mano_

 _Y luego sangraras…_

-¡NO! – grito fuerte, dándole una mirada asesina a Robbie

-Tengo algo—André anuncia

Ahora mi mirada está en él. Es mejor que sea algo jodidamente bueno.

-Esto dice que las diez canciones más populares para niños son sobre comida—él explica

Mi mirada se deshace. Por lo menos alguien ya está en el camino. A lo rápido que terminemos esta canción, a lo rápido que nos iremos a casa. Y eso incluye a Beck y su visita.

Vega se levanta de mi regazo aclamando que necesita una libreta y un lapicero. No puedo evitar sentir que esa es solo una excusa para levantarse porque André fácilmente puede tomar notas en la computadora. Quiero decir, ella solo tiene que saber que Alyssa Vaughn la está mirando caminar en esos shorts cortos; y quizás hay una pequeña parte de ella que está degustando de eso.

Ella regresa y se sienta en mi regazo con la libreta en su mano y no puede evitarlo. Paso mis manos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó

Mia

Vega se retuerce un poco y trata de que mi agarre sea leve, pero la apretó más fuerte.

Mia

Ella finalmente lo entiende que empieza a escribir en su libreta

Luego ella se vuelve a levantar

¿En serio?

-¡Deja de levantarte! Es molesto – le grito

-Olvide mis lentes—

-Voy por ellos—la pelirroja rueda los ojos. Pero ella dice eso al mismo tiempo que yo le grito –Tu no usas lentes—a Vega

Así que…eso quiere decir que Vega si usa lentes, ¿verdad? Si la pelirroja dijo que iba por ellos

Le frunzo el entrecejo a la pelirroja. Esta es la tercera vez que pasa esto. Y francamente, me cabrea.

La primera vez fue afuera, cuando Vega y yo llegamos

No me di cuenta de que mi novia estaba herida

Pero Melissa lo hizo

Estuve con ella toda la mañana y no vi esas curitas de Invader Zim en su mano. Aun así, la pelirroja menos de cuatro minutos se dio cuenta al ver la sospechosa decoloración entre negro y verde en la piel morena de mi novia.

¿La otra cosa que no sabía sobre mi novia? Ella quiere o quiera ser una maestra.

¡Una maestra! No una cantante famosa o una estrella de películas como una persona normal. Una maestra. Incluso André no lo sabía y él es su mejor amigo. Pero aparentemente la pelirroja es más cercana porque ella sabía sobre la cosa de ser maestra.

¿Pero los lentes? Debería de saber que mi novia usa lentes. Debería de haberlo sabido antes que la pelirroja.

Hablando de la pelirroja, ella subir las escaleras con rapidez. Porque no solo sabe que mi novia usa lentes, pero ella también sabe dónde los mantiene.

-¿No sabias que tu novia usa lentes? –Alyssa comenta con obviedad, dándome una mirada triunfante. Si ella cree que tiene una oportunidad con mi novia…

Apretó a Vega un poco más cerca. Mia. No me importa si no sé qué color es su cabello. ¡Ella sigue siendo jodidamente mía!

-Son para leer—Vega habla –no hacemos nada de lectura cuando estamos juntas—

Buena salvada, pero no es suficientemente buena. Esta cerca de ser buena. Muevo mi cabeza así puedo ver a Vega. Estoy lista para saltar sobre ella, pero no aquí. La llevare a su habitación

Allí es cuando noto sus orejas. Están rojas. Se ponen así cuando ella esta avergonzada.

Ella no debería de estarlo. Yo debería ser la que debe estar avergonzada. Yo soy quien no sabe nada sobre su novia.

Muevo mi cabeza un poco más para ver su cara.

Sus ojos están en Beck por unos segundos antes de mirar abajo. Luego esa mirada está en su rostro, no es exactamente "esa mirada". Pero está cerca. No hay vergüenza ni daño, solo tristeza profunda.

He visto esa mirada en Joy algunas veces, usualmente alrededor de ese tiempo. ¿Pero que hizo posible que mi novia se mire de esa manera? ¿Que la puede poner triste?

Inmediatamente, cualquier tipo de irritación o enojo que estaba sintiendo hacia ella se desvaneció, y esta necesidad de protegerla, hacerla feliz, creció en mí. Pero antes de hacer eso, tengo que saber qué es lo que pasa. Mis instintos me dicen que no conseguiré nada de ella. No inmediatamente. Ella se cierra cuando le pregunto cosas como esas. He estado tratando de no empujarla, darle su espacio y toda esa mierda, pero se ha puesto más difícil

Miro a Beck, porque a él fue quien ella miro antes de tener esa mirada, ¡y la bolsa de mierda está sonriendo! No de manera que se muestre, pero se cuándo Beck está lleno de satisfacción.

Sé que Vega me estaba mintiendo antes. Lo hice. Los vi a ambos hablar en la cocina y no me gusto esa mierda, pero luego él dijo algo que provoco que ella tuviera "esa mirada". Yo estaba lista para estrangularlo, pero Tori me calmo. Ella me dijo que no sabía nada de lo que ellos estaban hablando y que era mejor que preguntara. Así que lo hice. Pregunte lo más educadamente posible, pero mi novia me mintió y yo lo sabía. Iba a hacerme cargo de eso luego, cuando no hubiera visitas o testigos cerca, pero no puedo esperar más tiempo. No voy a dejar que él se vaya lejos de esta mierda. No en mi cara. Ni siquiera a mis espaldas, ¡pero definitivamente no frente a mis narices!

Le doy un apretón a Vega alrededor de la cintura y beso al lado de su cabeza gentilmente. Luego la dejo ir. Me levanto, mi a mi ex directamente a los ojos y digo –Beck, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un segundo? – lo más calmada que puedo

-¿Yo? –él se apunta al pecho

¿En serio?

-¡Eres el único jodido Beck aquí! –chasqueo, porque realmente, él es el único Beck en todo L.A

Hago mi camino hacia la puerta principal y no miro si él me está siguiendo.

Sé que lo hará

Y él lo hace

Lo tomo de la mano y lo estampo contra la puerta después de que esta se cierra

-¡Ow, Jade! – el jadea

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – interrumpo. Me importa menos si él tiene una contusión en la cabeza.

-¿De que estas hablando? – él se queja mientras se soba la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tengo la sensación de que él está viendo estrellas, pero si el no habla pronto lo que estará viendo será un jodido hoyo negro

-Otra cosa parte del chiste de la limonada rosa, ¿qué le dijiste a mi novia? – siseo, dándole más detalles así él se puede apurar y darme una respuesta

El frunce el entrecejo, como si aún no estuviera seguro de lo que estoy hablando. Pero yo sé que lo hace. De los dos soy mejor actriz.

-Beck—digo con firmeza. Definitivamente estoy perdiendo la paciencia

Él se pone derecho, pero no dice nada. Parece más o menos como si él estuviera buscando opciones.

¿Que no sabe el que solo tiene una opción? Y esa es decirme lo que quiero saber

Lo dejo ir y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. Y hablo lentamente. Claramente –Vega es mi novia. Tu eres mi ex novio. Puedo entender que no sepas manejar eso. Racionalmente, entiendo eso. Pero lastimarla con tus estúpidos juegos mentales me hará poner realmente irracional contigo—

El jadea –¿Mis juegos mentales? ¿Y que con los tuyos? –

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunto con impaciencia

-Toda esta cosa de hacer que ella salga contigo…-

-¿Tu seriamente sigues pensando que estoy saliendo con ella para darte celos? – bufo incrédulamente. Aun en mi mente, vagamente recuerdo que ese era el plan hace mucho tiempo –¡han pasado meses! – continuo –honestamente ¿crees que pretendería salir con alguien por tanto tiempo solo por ti? ¿Tú crees que eres así de especial? –

El parpadea, sin palabras

Oh no tu no, Beck. Hay algunas palabras que tú necesitas encontrar. _Pronto_

Tomo un paso hacia él, mis brazos aún están cruzados sobre mi pecho porque si los bajos, lo voy a estrangular sin compasión

-¿Que. Fue. Lo. Que. Le. Dijiste? – demando

-No recuerdo todo—el confiesa. Y en lugar de ponerme feliz porque al fin conseguí algo, pierdo un poco más mi paciencia

-¡Trata de recordar malditamente, tipo! – gruño, apuntándole con el dedo hacia el rostro

-Está bien—el cede, moviéndose a un lado así no está acorralado

Me muevo así podemos vernos a la cara, pero mantengo mi distancia. Las ganas de estrangularlo aún siguen allí.

-Le fije que aun te amo—él dice

Enarco mi ceja, esperando a que el continúe porque es no puede ser todo lo que dijo…pero él no lo hace.

-¿Qué más? – replico con impaciencia

Su boca cae abierta, como si el hecho de que el hecho de que el me sigue amando fuera algo supuestamente para distraerme

No lo hace. Solo estoy interesada en escuchar una cosa. Lo que sea que le dijo para mi novia para que ella tuviera "esa mirada"

-¿Qué más? – repito

El suspira pesadamente, un poco de tristeza se plasma en su rostro. No es nada con la tristeza que vi en el rostro de mi novia.

-Le dije que, aunque quiero seguir siendo su amigo—el continua

-Esta parafraseando—le interrumpo

Ella se rasca la cabeza

-Quiero saber que le dijiste a mi novia. Palabra por palabra—

-Jade, te dije. No recuerdo cada…-

Chasqueo malditamente. Lo empujo. Su cuerpo cae al suelo y no dude en retenerlo en el suelo con mi propio peso. Me siento en su pecho y por primera vez en mi vida deseo pesar más así puedo sacarle todo el aire. Pero no lo tengo, así que lo hago con lo que tengo. Mantengo sus brazos apretados con mis piernas y tengo ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, lista para asfixiar el infierno fuera de él.

Jade…

-No ahora, Tori…- murmuro fuerte

Los ojos de Beck se abren en sorpresa, pero seriamente no me importa. Me inclino así él puede escuchar cada palabra que voy a decir

-Me estoy cabreando—empiezo lentamente, pero el paso no se mantiene por mucho tiempo porque aún sigue teniendo la imagen de la mirada de mi novia y el hecho de que el la provoco –estoy haciendo lo mejor para no lastimarte, pero solo hay poca influencia de Tori sobre mí, ¿lo sabes? Y lo estoy intentando. Estoy tratando de escucharla porque ella me está diciendo que estoy yendo demasiado lejos y que mis manos en tu cuello están muy apretadas, pero soy nueva escuchando a mi consciencia, okay. ¡Soy mal...jodidamente nueva en esto! ¡Así que, dime que fue lo que le dijiste a mi novia o apretare la vida fuera de ti, y cuando estés cayendo en la inconsciencia, usare mis tijeras hasta que estés completamente despierto, y luego empezare otra vez y lo volveré hacer hasta que me digas lo que quiero sabe o tu estés jodidamente muerto, Beck! –

-Tori te quito las tijeras—el jadea, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y humedecidos. Creo que él está en shock

Yo no

-¿No crees que tengo otro par? – replico

Realmente no lo tengo, pero empezare a cargar uno desde ahora

-¡Okay, okay! Le…le dije que lo único que ustedes hacen es pelear y besarse. Que tú te aburrirás con eso…-

-¿Eso qué? –

-Solo le dije que esperaba que siguiéramos siendo amigos si tú y yo lo intentábamos otra vez—

Peludo hijo de…

 _Jade…_

Pequeño arrogante

-¿Eso es todo? – demando

El asiente vigorosamente. Y sé que me está diciendo la verdad

Lo dejo ir y pienso en sus palabras aún más, acerca de cómo hicieron que "la mirada" apareciera en el rostro de mi novia

Me toma un poco, me doy cuenta de que Vega pudo pensar que Beck la estaba llamando desechable, como basura y en la manera que ella puedo haberlo tomado fue que él quiso decirle que ella era una puta. Pero al mismo tiempo, sé que Beck no lo quiso decir de esa manera. Él es un chico que no sabe decirle la cosa correcta a una chica sensible. Pero, ella es mi chica, así que es mejor que aprenda rápido

-Discúlpate con ella. Y no digas ninguna mi…cosa como esa sobre ella o a ella, otra vez—le digo, dándole el espacio hacia la puerta

Él se da vuelta, su rostro muestra la más sincera mirada de disculpa –Jade, lo sien…-

-No a mi—lo detengo y lo empujó hacia la puerta otra vez –discúlpate con ella—

El suspira y entra

-Pasa que solo tengo estos—escucho a lo rápido que entro en la casa –espero que mi asistente pueda encontrar un par como estos, sin preinscripción por supuesto—

Esa definitivamente la voz molesta de es Alyssa Vaughn, casi la ignoro, pero no lo hago. La miro y ella le está tomando fotos a mi novia

En serio odio a esta chica

Jalo a Beck de regreso y cierro la puerta

-¿Que? –el pregunta. Veo un poco de esperanza bailando en sus ojos, y no se o importa porque está allí

-Dile a tu novia que deje de coquetear con la mía antes de que la mate—

Él se deprime un poco –Ella no es mi novia—

-No me importa. Díselo de todos modos—chasqueo. Luego entro en la casa

Vega se ha ido

Alyssa Vaughn también

Juro por Dios…

-¿Dónde está Vega? – el gruño a la primera persona en la que mis ojos se detienen, quien es Cosa Dos

-En el garaje con…-

No me quedo a escuchar quien. Porque estoy muy segura de que se quien eso.

Pero estoy equivocada. Voy al garaje y escucho dos voces. Una pertenece a Vega, la otra definitivamente es de la pelirroja. Podía jurar que era Alyssa Vaughn

-¿Qué tal este juego? – la pelirroja dice

-¿Realmente puedo ver a Ian jugándolo? – Vega responde

-No me importa, nadie lo invito—

Vega se ríe

Ruedo mis ojos. Suficiente con este lazo

Tengo mi mano en la perilla y le estoy dando vuelta cuando escucho –Así que Tori…-

Me detengo. La pelirroja casi nunca le llama a Vega así. Y en la manera en la que ella inicio su oración y dejarla…sé que van hablar sobre algo muy serio

Presiono mi oído a la puerta sin siquiera pensar

Sí, estoy espiando a mi novia

-¿Lo conseguí? – la pelirroja pregunta

-¿A quién? –

Estoy con Vega. ¿A quién?

-Tu sabes, anoche—la pelirroja elabora. Por los menos, creo que eso debe de ser algún tipo de elaboración porque no entendía nada de eso. Quiero decir, no sé qué paso anoche, aparte de que mi novia fue a la fiesta de Ryder.

Hay una gran pausa y empiezo a pensar que la pelirroja no elaboro lo suficiente, ni siquiera para Vega; pero mi novia hablo –¡Espera un minuto, vomitaste sobre el a propósito! –

Frunzo el entrecejo. Aparentemente la pelirroja vomito sobre alguien…a propósito

Asqueroso

-Diablo que sí, vomite sobre el a propósito. Él es asqueroso. Quería que fuera parte de el—

-Lissa…- Vega interrumpió usando su tono de advertencia

-¿Que? No estaba en condiciones de pelear con él. Hice lo mejor que pude—

¿Pelear? ¿El? ¿La pelirroja quería pelear con un tipo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quien?

-Lissa, ni siquiera sobria estarías en condiciones de pelear con él. Pero gracias—Vega dice

Esperen, ¿qué diablos está pasando?

-¿Qué te parece este juego? – Vega pregunta, está claro para mí que quiere cambiar de tema

Casi entro de golpe demandando por una explicación, pero la suave voz de la pelirroja me detiene.

-No quieres hablar de lo que paso anoche, ¿verdad Tori? – ella pregunta. Ella está siendo gentil y entendedora…con mi novia. Y mi novia está respondiendo.

Yo nunca puedo tener una respuesta de ella; pero Melissa puede.

Escucho un sueva –No—de parte de Vega y presiono mi oído aún más cerca

¿Porque ella nunca habla conmigo?

-¿Le dijiste a alguien? – la pelirroja presiona

-Mi _Papi_ —

-¿Que con Jade? –

A pesar de que no puedo acercarme más a la puerta si abrirla, lo intento. Realmente quiero escuchar su respuesta. Quiero saber por qué ella no me dijo nada sobre anoche. Demonios, incluso me calme para saber que paso anoche

-¿Por qué terminaste con él, con Danny? – Vega cambia el tema en lugar de responder –no fue porque yo te dije que él me engaño, ¿o sí? –

Escucho que la pelirroja suspira pesadamente –Al principio no—

-¿Al principio no? –

-No. Le dije lo que tu dijiste y él dijo que no podría tomar en serio tu palabra porque tú eres...tu…uh, solo sabía que las cosas que él decía de ti no eran verdad –ella termino

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué cosas?

-¿Qué cosas? – la voz de Vega hace eco en mis pensamientos

-Tu sabes que cosas—la pelirroja responde suavemente

Vega no dice nada. Ella entonces sabe que cosas, así ella no presiona más. En lugar, ella pregunta –¿Él dijo las mismas cosas sobre ti? ¿Es por eso que querías enfrentarlo en la fiesta? –

Así que… ¿Bolsa de mierda estaba en la fiesta? ¿Qué mierdas hacia el en la fiesta de Ryder?

-Fue estúpido, ¿no es así? – la pelirroja suspira

-No, no tan estúpido —

Siento como si ellas se van abrazar y ya tuve suficiente, así que abro la puerta y entro

Están sentadas en el suelo, mirándose y hay una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Ugh

La pelirroja se da vuelta y me mira primero. Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa antes de indagar en la caja entre ella y Vega.

Miro a Vega. Ella me está mirando de regreso, pero ella se mira triste. Esos grandes ojos cafés están más grandes, tan grandes como los del Gato con Botas. Y solo quiero darle algo, hacerla sonreír. Hare lo que sea

-¡Lo tengo! – la pelirroja grita abruptamente, sosteniendo las cartas de UNO

-Esto los mantendrá ocupados—ella le guiña a Vega antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta

La dejo pasar, esperando a que Vega se levante y trate de pasar a mi lado con rapidez. Pero ella no se mueve. Ella se quedó allí donde esta, mirando sin mirar la caja de juegos frente a ella

Cierro la puerta y camino hacia Vega

Ella no me mira

Así que hago lo que siempre hago cuando me ignora. Me siento en su regazo

Ella me sigue ignorando, optando por mirar nuestros regazos

Toco su mentón. Ella sabe lo que eso significa. Ella sabe que quiero que me mire, pero ella no parece estar decidida a hacerlo. Y no puedo forzarla

-Te estaba buscando—suspire

-Me encontraste—ella respondió suavemente. Luego ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos

Dios, no he visto eso en mucho tiempo. No desde sus primeros días en HA; el tiempo cuando ella esta tan nerviosa e insegura de sí misma

¿Qué diablos está mal con mi novia? ¿Qué es lo que la está haciendo tan nerviosa e insegura?

Pongo una mano sobre las de ella e intento calmarla un poco.

Ella dejo de jugar con sus dedos, pero no me mira.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto

Ella tomo una bocanada de aire y finalmente, finalmente, ella me mía -¿Vas a terminar conmigo ahora? –

-No hoy—bromeo

Okay, tal vez eso no fue gracioso, pero ella esta tan triste y esto en serio me está preocupando demasiado, y solo quiero levantarle el ánimo. Pero no sé cómo hacer eso realmente. No sé cómo hacer feliz a mi novia. ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer que ella hable conmigo!

-¡Tori! – una de las mocosas grita

Rechino mis dientes. ¡Nunca puedo tener un minuto con ella a solas tampoco! ¡Juro, eso me está volviendo loca!

Vega se mueve un poquito, esperando a que me mueva de su regazo así ella puede ir y ayudar a cualquiera de las mocosas

No me muevo –Vamos a ir a una cita—dejo salir. Ni siquiera he pensado en eso, pero me di cuenta de que eso es lo que yo, nosotras, necesitamos. Necesitamos tiempo juntas y solas. No mocosas, no André, no Cat, no Pelirroja, no nadie. Solo Vega y yo.

Vega parpadea –¿Cuándo? –

Le sonrió. Por lo menos ella suena interesada. Por lo menos ella no está tratando de empujarme fuera de su regazo para ir con las chicas.

-¿Qué tal el sábado? – pregunto. Eso sería perfecto. Tendría todo el día para conocer a mi novia

-No podemos—

-¿Que? – frunzo el entrecejo –porque no—

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bradley—

-¿Quien? –

-Tu tío—

Oh. Ese pequeño bobalicón, el hermano de Joy

-¡Él no es mi tío! – siseo

-¡Tori! – una de las mocosas vuelve a gritar. Apuesto a que es Riley

Vega me sonríe. Es una sonrisa triste –Buen intento, _Mami_ —ella dice antes de besar mi mejilla y tratar de levantarse

Otra vez, me rehusó a moverme. Buen intento mi c…trasero. ¡Si Jade West quiere ir en una cita con su novia, ella tendrá una cita con su jodida novia!

-¿Qué tal el viernes? – presiono

-No puedo—Vega niega con la cabeza –tengo una cita con…-

Antes de que ella pueda terminar su oración tomo su rostro con ambas manos –¡Somos exclusivas! – espeto

-Ow, Jade—ella toma mis manos con sus manos –mi papa. Tengo una cita con mi papa y no puedo cancelar porque la moví del sábado para poder ir contigo a la fiesta—

-Oh—la dejo ir. Por supuesto Vega tiene una cita con su papa. Ellos son del tipo de familia que hace eso. Bueno, Mama Vega es un poco menos atenta con sus hijas, pero Papa Vega él es todo sobre sus bebes. Especialmente la menor. Tengo que decir que tengo suerte de que el me permita salir con ella el día en la que ellos tenían una cita. Pero no puedo porque no puedo tener una cita a solas con ella.

-¿Qué tal el jueves? – intento

-Dia de las gemelas—

No voy a preguntar siquiera

-¿Miércoles? —

Ella niega con la cabeza –Laboratorio de química a las 5:00—

-¿Martes? —

Ella niega con la cabeza –Proyecto en grupo para escribir el guion—

-Cierto, la cosa para el crédito extra—asiento –¿Lunes? –

Ella niega con la cabeza…otra vez.

-Oh vamos, ¿que puedes tener planeado para el lunes? –

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Henry—ella se ríe. Y con buena razón. Es la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar, porque tenemos que escribir esa estúpida canción para ese estúpido niño.

-Y tenemos que ensayar todo el día de mañana para la presentación—ella dice antes de que le pueda preguntar por mañana

-¡Tor-iii!—la mocosa grita otra vez

Ugh. ¿Por qué asesinar es ilegal? ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

Vega me hace levantarme

Aun me rehusó a moverme. No estoy lista para dejarla ir aun

-¿Qué tal ahora? –intento

-¿Ahora? –ella frunce el entrecejo

-Si, ahora—digo

-Son las diez de la man…-

-Ve a vestirte—le interrumpo. No voy aceptar un no por respuesta. Me levanto, luego la jalo por el brazo

-Pero Riley…-

-Me encargare de eso—le interrumpo otra vez –ve a vestirte—incluso le doy una nalgada

-Okay—ella sonríe. Realmente ríe. ¡Finalmente! La hice sonreír

Ella corre fuera del garaje y se dirige directamente a los brazos de la pelirroja –Voy a salir en una cota. Ayúdame a vestirme—ella dice entusiasmada

Ahora, Vega siempre me está diciendo que ella y la pelirroja son solo amigas, ¿pero en serio?

-Babe…-

-¡Tú te puedes cambiar en la habitación de Trina, Jade! – ella llama ausentemente, tomando a la pelirroja de la mano y jalándola

-¡Vega! –grito

Ella me mira y frunce el entrecejo

-¡Te puedes vestir sola! – grito

La pelirroja bufa

En serio quiero lanzarle un par de tijeras

Luego ella tiene el coraje de acercarse y ponerse frente a mí, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

-Tranquila, Jade. Icky solo quiere vestirse especial para ti. Eso por eso que ella necesita de mi ayuda—

Juro por Dios que, si ella pone una mano en mi hombro en manera de seguranza, se la voy a quebrar

 _Jade…_

Cállate, Tori

-Tu eres la amenaza real—la pelirroja me guiña el ojo en conspiración

Aun quiero lanzarle un par de tijeras, pero la dejo ir. Vega mira hacia atrás unas cuantas veces, pero de otra deja que la pelirroja la lleve hasta el segundo piso.

-Así que… ¿ustedes se van, uh? –

Me doy vuelta y miro a Beck. Seriamente no quiero hablar con él, pero en esta un poquito en modo suave. Creo que aún se está recuperando de la pequeña "platica" que tuvimos afuera

-¿Que? – murmuro

-Ustedes dos van a dejar a tu…tu nov…- el mueve la cabeza –ustedes van a dejar la casa de Tori llena de con sus amigos y dejar a tus hermanas—le dice. Obviamente él no puede admitir el hecho de que Vega es mi novia. Pero él también tiene un punto.

-¡André! –grito. Y cuando él está en mi línea periférica –Vega y yo saldremos. Te quedas de niñera. No me importa donde vayas, pero tienes que tener limpio aquí por unas cuantas horas—

-Uh, no, no lo hare—

-Te daré veinte dólares por cabeza. Mas veinte si terminas la canción para cuando regresemos—

-Trato-

Saco cincuenta

-Siento como si estas insultando mis habilidades matemáticas—él dice con seriedad

Ruedo mis ojos –mitad ahora y mitad cuando tenga la canción de niños, tres niños vivos y Cat—digo apuntando donde están los mocosos

El hermano de la pelirroja está pateando a Riley

Riley lo empuja

Amber tiro su bebida sobre Cat quien está investigando sobre la electricidad con un calcetín en su cabello

Miro a André de regreso con una ceja enarcada

-Trato—el acepta antes de tomar el dinero de mi mano y metérselo en la bolsa del pantalón

Mientras espero a que Vega baje, encuentro a Alyssa Vaughn y le doy una mirada asesina. Cuando eso no la intimida, sonrió. Sonrió porque estoy pensando diferentes maneras de lastimar a esta chica, diferentes lugares donde esconder su cuerpo o partes del cuerpo, cuando estoy en el proceso y lo pensamientos mandando un pequeño choque por toda mi espina dorsal.

Alyssa Vaughn me sonríe de regreso, hasta que le da miedo. Luego ella empieza a ayudar a Beck…con nada.

Cuando mi novia finalmente baja, mi primer impulso es llevarla de regreso, ¡empujarla en la cama y…mierda! Estoy babeando. Literalmente. Limpio mi mentón

Dios, no es como si ella estuviera utilizando algo lujoso. Unos shorts y una camisa blanca. Es un conjunto regular, pero no te das cuenta al inicio. Lo primero que miras son…piernas. Largas y descubiertas piernas. Se miran interminables…no solo por lo shorts, pero sus zapatos. Apuesto a que esos vinieron del armario de Trina. Los tacones son muy altos nunca he visto a Vega usar uno de esos y son brillosos de color dorado y con correas.

¿Correas?

Que importa. Me muevo a ver el maquillaje de Vega…es como uno de esos trabajos exóticos de arte, todos los colores café y beige con un poquito de dorado en sus parpados. Y luego está la manera en que su cabello está en una coleta alta que solo quiero jalar mientras…

Mierda. Estoy babeando otra vez. Y la jodida pelirroja me vio. Ella me está sonriendo con malicia, orgullosa de su trabajo.

Ella debería. Pero le gruño de todas maneras

-De nada—ella mueve los labios. Y solo quiera quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara…después de coger a mi novia.

-¿Adónde van? – Cosa Uno repentinamente apareció de la jodida nada

-A una cita con tu hermana—Vega le sonríe

Ella tiene la sonrisa más hermosa. ¡Demo-nos! ¿Estoy babeando otra vez?

-¡Quiero ir! – Riley grita

¡Mierda, olvide esto! Debí llevar a Vega por la puerta trasera o algo así. Siempre que queremos ir algún lado, una de las mocosas dice que quiere ir también y Vega las deja.

-Esta vez no, _Monstruito_ —mi novia le dice

Esperen, ¿qué?

-¿Que? –Riley gruñe

-Lissa las llevara a ver películas—Vega dice con firmeza

-No quiero ir a las estúpidas películas—la mocosa dice estampando su pie en el suelo como la pequeña petarda que es

-Bien, entonces Melissa te puede llevar a casa y luego llevar a Amber e Ian a las películas—Vega dice mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho

Dia-um

Riley le frunce el entrecejo a Vega, luego a mi

Le sonrió

-Bien. Iré a las estúpidas películas—ella cede

Vega apenas la reconoce. Ella saca a todos de la casa. Estoy sorprendida cuando Alyssa jodida Vaughn sale por la puerta mientras Vega la cierra con seguro. Pero aun es irritante como el infierno

Vega no lo nota. Ella llama a Cosa Dos y mueve a la pequeña a su lado. Si ella estaba buscando privacidad, está muy lejos de tenerla

-Amber—ella empieza, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la mocosa –sabes cómo Riley es y has visto como Ian es…-

Amber asiente con la cabeza, así que Vega continua

-Voy a necesitar que tú seas super buena, ¿okay? Así mi amiga va a tener menos problemas de qué preocuparse. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, _Mamita_? –

-Si—

-Yo puedo ser buena también—Riley intervino

-Claro que puedes—Vega le respondió a Riley ausentemente. Sus gestos aún están centrados en Amber y ella le sigue hablando –Lissa va a necesitar toda la ayuda que pueda. Puedo contar contigo, _Mamita_. Entiendes que esta es una gran responsabilidad, ¿verdad? –

Amber se encoge de hombros y asiente. Ella está lista para tomar esta misión

-¡Yo también puedo ser buena, Tori! – Riley insistió

Vega solo se hace señas

-Eres las más madura, así que sé que puedes hacerlo—ella continua, mirando a Amber directamente a los ojos –probablemente porque eres la mayor…-

-¡Pero yo soy la mayor! –Riley interrumpió

-¿Lo es? –Vega le pregunto a Amber

Riley no espera por su hermana –¡Lo soy! – insiste

Vega finalmente voltea a ver a Riley y le una mirada pensativa –¿Estas segura? Porque tu no actúas como la mayor—

La mandíbula de Riley cayo desencajada

Duramente puedo contener mi risa, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para no reírme y deshacer todo el trabajo de Vega.

-No importa—Vega se encoge de hombros, luego regresa su mirada a Amber –voy a necesitar que seas la responsable porque todas sabemos que Riley no puede—

-¡Si puedo! – Riley grito –¡puedo ser buena, y responsable, y toda esa basura! ¡Solo observa! –

-Ya veremos—Vega dice ausentemente antes de darles alas mocosas un rápido abrazo

Así que, ¿la psicología inversa sigue funcionando en Cosa Uno? Dios mi novia es una jodida genio

Estoy sonriendo mucho, hasta que Alyssa Vaughn llega y le dice a mi novia que será una buena madre.

No es el comentario lo que me molesta, porque tengo que estar ciega para no ver que Vega es buena con las mocosas. Es en la manera en que Alyssa Vaughn lo dijo, como si ella estuviera buscando un compañero potencial para tener sus hijos.

Tomo la mano de Vega y me dirijo hacia el carro

Mia. Vega es mía

-Jade…- Vega bufa en la puerta del pasajero

-¿Qué? –chasqueo. Si ella me dice sobre ser buena con el ataque de masa, juro que…

-No les dijiste adiós a las chicas—

Oh. Eso

-Las veré luego—me encogí de hombros antes de caminar al lado del piloto

Tengo la sensación de que a Vega no le gusto mi respuesta. Ella ha estado muy callada durante un rato, optando por mirar por la ventana en los primeros minutos.

Gruño antes de sacar mi teléfono y llamarle a Cosa Dos. Ella me responde casi inmediatamente -¿Jade? —

-Olvidé decir adiós—dije en un murmuro

-Antes de que Vega y yo nos fuéramos. Olvide decirles adiós, así que lo estoy haciendo ahora—elaboro con impaciencia

-Um, okay. Adiós Jade—

-Pon a Riley al teléfono—

Escucho como cambian el teléfono y luego me nos energético -¿Qué? – de Cosa Dos

-Adiós—

-Adiós—ella responde antes de colgar

Bajo mi teléfono con el entrecejo fruncido. Estoy decepcionada de mí misma. No puedo creer que eso del viaje de culpa de Vega aún sigue funcionando. Pero la miro y ella está tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Y puedo admitir que me gusta más cuando está feliz, también puedo admitir que mi entrecejo fruncido desapareció ante su sonrisa.

Repentinamente, Vega frunce el entrecejo. Así de la jodida nada.

Que diab…

-¿Jade? – su entrecejo se frunció mas

-¿Sí? –

-¿Adónde vamos? –

-Mi casa—respondo, antes de poner mi mano en su rodilla

-¿Tu casa? ¿Pensé que saldríamos? – ella continua con su entrecejo fruncido

-¿Crees que te llevare afuera luciendo así? – bufe. Mas, son las diez de la mañana. ¿Adónde más iríamos a una cita?

-¿Qué está mal en la manera en cómo luzco? – ella pregunta, su voz haciendo más callada. Mas sensitiva. Y sé que tengo que tener cuidado con mi respuesta. Si digo la cosa incorrecta, ella va a pensar que le estoy diciendo que se mira como una puta

Y realmente, realmente no quiero eso. Creo que ella se mira suficientemente bueno para comérsela.

-No hay nada mal en como luces—empiezo –pero ya he compartido mi novia lo suficiente por hoy. Quiero pasar tiempo a solas, solo tú y yo. ¿No te gustaría eso? – apretó un poquito su rodilla y espero por una respuesta

Ella parece estar pensando por un momento o dos antes de asentir en afirmación

Vuelvo mi atención al frente para seguir manejando, pero no quito mi mano de su rodilla, acariciándola gentilmente. Pero es más un gesto de posesión que un confortante.

-¿Um, Jade? –

-¿Si, Babe? – respondo distraídamente

-Hipotéticamente hablando…-

-¿Sí? –

Si nosotras terminamos…-

-¡No vamos a terminar! – le doy una mirada dura, a pesar de que mi ojo realmente, realmente deberían de estar en la carretera

-¡Hipotéticamente hablando, Jade! – ella insiste

Juro que no me está gustando hacia donde se dirige todo esto, peor le digo que continúe

-Tu quisieras…-

-¿Yo quisiera que? –

-¿Tu quisieras que fuéramos amigas después de todo? –

Frunzo el entrecejo. ¿De dónde diablos vino eso? Y más importante, ¿qué clase de respuesta es la que ella está esperando? Me podría volver loca tratando de entenderlo. Así que, opto por ser honesta

-¿Hipotéticamente hablando? – pregunto otra vez, solo para estar del lado seguro

-Si—

-No—respondo

-¿Qué? –

-No quisiera se tu amiga—clarifico. No me sentiría bien. Si nosotras nos separamos, no creo que sería capaz de verla irse de mi lado, ser feliz son mi o cualquiera de esas cosas. Y ser su amiga quiere decir que tengo que hacer todo para sonreír y pretender que soy feliz por ella. Así que no, no quisiera ser su amiga.

-¿Nunca? – ella persiste

-Nope—

-Oh—

Un triste y derrotado pequeño "oh". Y siento que falle algún tipo de examen

-¿Por qué? –pregunto

-Nada—ella se encoje de hombros

-Vega…-

-Solo algo que Beck dijo—ella se vuelve a encoger de hombros

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio porque ya lo entiendo. Beck la asusto con la charla en la cocina. Ella cree que si él tiene una oportunidad conmigo y que yo la dejaría así sin mas

Quito mi mano de su rodilla y tomo la de ella –Babe, no te preocupes por él. No vamos a terminar, okay—

-Okay—ella dice, dándome una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver por la ventana otra vez

Levanto su mano y le doy un beso en el dorso. Continúo sosteniendo su mano hasta que llegamos a casa

Joy también está llegando a casa

Genial

Trato lo mejor de pasar de ella, pero por supuesto ella quiere hablar

-Hola chicas. ¿Dónde están las niñas? –

Ruedo mis ojos –En el cine—

-Ellas solas! – ella chilla

-¡Por supuesto que no! – gruño

-Ellas están con Melissa—Vega responde por mi

-Oh, ella es dulce—Joy responde, calmándose inmediatamente –asegúrense de cerrar la puerta con seguro cuando entren—ella replica dejándome sola con mi novia

Tomo la mano de Vega y la llevo hasta mi habitación

Mia

No de la jodida pelirroja. Mia

Pero ella pasa mucho tiempo con Melissa, habla con Melissa, se divierte con Melissa. ¡Debería de ser conmigo, conmigo, jodidamente conmigo!

Empuje a Vega sobre la cama y me subí sobre ella. su chillido de sorpresa fue cortado por mis labios sobre los de ella. ella me besa de regreso y estoy feliz porque necesito esto. Necesito alguna parte que ella no haya compartido con la pelirroja aún.

¿Aun? ¡Qué tal nunca!

Puso una rodilla entre medio de sus piernas y las separe.

Ella entro en pánico. Como si se hubiera frisado y sus ojos se agrandaron y grito –¡Espera! – pero no me da tiempo para responder. Ella me empujo fuera, diciendo que necesita ir al baño, y luego se baja de mi cama lo más rápido que puede.

Por supuesto que la sigo. Solo que no puedo alcanzarla. Ella se encerró en el baño con seguro

Presiono mi oído en la puerta porque creí escuchar…

Ella solloza suavemente y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Ella está llorando.

Jodi un buen tiempo. Sé que a mi novia no le gustan las cosas duras. No estaba pensando, yo solo…no lo sé. Solo la quiero a ella.

Levanto mi mano para tocar, pero mi teléfono suena

Diablos

Vega dejo de sollozar inmediatamente porque sé que ella sabe que estoy afuera. Ella no quiere que la escuche llorar. Ella parece no querer hacer anda frente a mí.

Camino hacia mi habitación para responder la llamar. En la pantalla dice André

-¡Que! —chasque

-Termine con la canción—el responde. Él está acostumbrado a que le chasquee

-¡No me importa! – le grite

-Solo para que sepas que a mí me importa mi dinero—el replica

-¿Qué dinero? ¡De hecho, tú me debes dinero! –

-¿Que? –

-No tienes a las mocosas. Melissa se las llevo—

-¡Hey, aún tengo a Cat! –

-Me debes diez dólares—le digo. Normalmente, añado una cantidad loca de intereses, peor mi corazón no está en esto ahora. Estoy muy ocupada pensando sobre mi novia

-Está bien. Estamos escogiendo los trajes. Dile a Tori que ella será el helado fresa y tu serás la hamburguesa—él dice

-¡No será la hamburguesa! –gruño. Luego corto la llamada. El me llama de regreso inmediatamente, pero lancé mi teléfono a la cama y me dirigí al baño

Mi novia aún sigue allí. Pero ella está hablando con alguien. Puede ser cualquiera. Su mama, papa, hermana, André, la pelirroja, cualquiera; pero no importa. Todo lo que importa es que ella no habla conmigo

Voy arreglar eso. Ahorita, hoy.

Regreso a mi habitación, enciendo la TV y pongo una película del tiempo de la vida. A Vega en realidad le gustan y yo realmente voy hacer de esta habitación un lugar amigable así ella puede relajarse.

Me cambio por una camisa vieja y unos pants. Saco una camisa y unos pants para mi novia.

Bajo a la cocina. Comida reconfortando, comida para hablar. Eso es lo que necesito.

Hay resto de comida picante. Caliento un poco para ambas y tomo una lata de Pepsi para mí y un vaso de limonada para ella. Joy ha empezado a comprar de esa cosa porque Vega es una adicta a eso y también hizo que las gemelas se hicieran adictas.

Cuando regreso a mi habitación, Vega está ahí. Ella ya se cambió con la ropa de que le deje. No sé porque pensé que realmente tenía que decirle donde estaba la ropa para que se cambiara. Tal vez porque no siempre estamos en sincronía. Pero hay pequeños momentos en los que me doy cuenta de nos entendemos mutuamente, si solo un poquito.

Mi teléfono suena, haciendo brincar a Vega

Me quedo mirándola por un poco más, preguntándome que hará. Sé que, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Vega, respondería

Ella no hace mucho más que tocarlo –¡Jade! – ella grita –¡tu teléfono! – luego lleva abre mi cajón donde tengo los calcetines

¿No esta ella un poquito curiosa sobre quien está llamando a su novia? ¿Le importa?

Entro, mi manos y brazos lleno de bebidas y comida –Es André, dile que no voy a ser la jodida hamburguesa—suspiro

Vega me mira, mi mis manos llenas y luego se dirige por mi teléfono...el cual sigue sonando

-No es André—ella Frunze el entrecejo después de leer mi teléfono –es Grayson—

-Ignóralo—le digo rápidamente. Sé que ella se está preguntando quien demonios es Grayson. No hay nadie con ese nombre en HA.

Pero aun así ella no pregunta. Ella presiona el botón de ignorar y dos segundos después mi teléfono vuelve a sonar

-Grayson otra vez? –pregunto mirando hacia mi teléfono

Ella asiente

-El probablemente no dejara de molestar. Apaga mi teléfono—

Ella abre su boca, cerca de preguntar algo, pero luego la cierra y apaga el teléfono.

Ella no pregunta. Ella no pregunta quién es Grayson, porque está llamando tanto o porque apagaría mi teléfono en lugar de hablar con el

Si fuera de otra manera, yo hubiera preguntado. No, yo hubiera demando por una respuesta

 _Pero Vega es no es como tú, Jade_

Tori tiene razón, pero aún sigo creyendo que mi novia debería de mostrar algún tipo de interés.

Le doy su bebida, pero cuando ella toma el plato de comida, le chasqueo

-¡Está caliente, Vega! –

Sus ojos se abren como platos –¡Entonces porque lo estas sosteniendo! – ella chilla antes de tomar una almohada de mi cama y sentarse con ella en sus piernas –¡ponlo abajo! – ella se pone más nerviosa

Puse el plato en su regazo y me siento a su lado, un poco de mi enojo hacia ella se ha disipado porque es difícil estar enojada con Vega cuando el pensamiento de mis manos quemándose la hizo entrar en pánico.

-Él es mi papa—admito. Ella me mira, con la cuchara en su boca y una ceja enarcada –Grayson, él es mi papa—

-Oh—

-Me imagine que querías preguntar—

Ella me da una pequeña sonrisa

-Así que, ¿por qué no preguntaste? – presiono

Ella se encoge de hombros –Me di cuenta de que me dirías si quisieras que yo supiera—

¿En serio? ¿Es así como ella piensa? ¿Qué deberíamos decirle a la otra cosas que nosotras queremos que ella sepa? ¡Qué tengo que esperar lo suficiente para que ella confié en mí y me diga todos sus secretos!

Puse un poco de comida en mi boca. No me importa que eso haya hecho algún tipo de daño en mi lengua

No es como que mi novia no hable con nadie. Ella habla con su papa y habla con la pelirroja. Pero ella no habla conmigo. ¡Porque ella no habla conmigo!

 _No es como que tú también hables con ella_

Si yo…ahora que lo pienso, no comparto muchas cosas con Vega. No mucho sobre mi vida personal. La mayoría de cosas ella las sabe por Joy o las gemelas. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ella ni siquiera sabía el nombre de padre!

Me calmo un poquito. No solo soy yo y no solo es ella. Somos nosotras. No nos conocemos. Y es tiempo de que empecemos a conocernos.

-Mi color favorito es café—digo. De la nada, lo sé, pero quiero empezar con cositas pequeñas y hace mi camino a las cosas grandes. Pasitos de bebe. Sé que Vega necesita pasitos de bebe.

-¿Café? –ella frunce el entrecejo –¿Por qué café? –

Me encojo de hombros –Porque no es el color favorito de nadie—

-Eso es porque es asqueroso—ella niega con la cabeza en son de burla

-No es verdad—me defiendo –algunas de mis cosas favoritas son café—

-¿Cómo qué? –

Tus ojos

-Café—digo en su lugar

Ella rueda los ojos juguetonamente –Debí ver venir esa—

-El tuyo es amarillo, ¿verdad? – pregunto, con confianza porque ya se la respuesta

-No, lo era—ella se encoge de hombros

¿Que? ¡Me estas queriendo decir que ni siquiera se su jodido color favorito! –¿Desde cuándo no es tu color favorito? – demando

Ella frunce el entrecejo –Tu odias el amarillo de todas maneras—

-¡Si, pero la gente normal no cambia sus cosas favoritas de la nada! – prácticamente grito

A ella no le afecta ni un poquito. Ella solo se encoge de hombros otra vez, como si no fuera la gran cosa –Encontré un mejor color—ella tiene el coraje de decir

-El cual es…-

-Azul—

-Que poco original—me burlo –el color de todos es azul—

-No es solo un azul viejo! –ella exclama defensivamente

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué es tan especial de tu azul? –

-Es…- ella duda –olvídalo—

-¿En serio? ¡Ni siquiera eso puedes decirme! – grito, poniendo en plato aun lado porque ya no tengo hambre

Lo sé, sé que es estúpido discutir por algo tan estúpido como los colores favoritos; ¡pero esto se está poniendo jodidamente ridículo! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conocer a una chica que ni siquiera puede decirme que clase de color azul le gusta?

-¿Jade? –

-¿Qué? –

-Puedo…puedo decírtelo, pero tienes que prometer que no te vas a burlar de mi—ella cede

¿En serio? ¿Por qué me burlaría? Pero me doy vuelta hacia ella y se lo prometo de todas maneras

-Promesa de meñique—ella insiste

-Vega…- gruño

-Solo hazlo—ella ruega, dándome el puchero del jodido gato con botas. Es jodidamente malvado, te digo. Pero me tiene

-Okay—cedo, ofreciéndole mi dedo meñique

-Tienes que decirlo—

-¡Por el amor de Dan! ¿Te prometo que no me reiré de tu color azul especial, feliz? –

-Okay—ella acepta, luego ella pone su comida a un lado

¿Y todo solo pare decirme porque le gusta el azul?

Ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y gentilmente toca las orillas de mis ojos

-Estos—ella susurra –son mi azul especial—

-¿Mis ojos? – parpadeo

Ella deja caer sus dedos de mi cara –Te puedes reír—ella suspira

-No es divertido—

-Lo sé—ella mira a su regazo –es estúpido, ¿verdad? –

-No—

Es todo menos estúpido. Esta es una de las pocas indicaciones que tengo de que ella siente algo por mí.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y beso sus parpados –Mi café favorito—le digo, antes de presionar mis labios contra los de ella

Quiero seguir. Seguir besándola hasta que ambas terminemos desnudas, pero me alejo. No me quiero separar, pero lo hago.

Despacio. Mi novia necesita ir despacio. Y estoy muy consiente. Terminare haciendo algo que a ella no le va a gustar, como antes cuando ella corrió hacia el baño. No quiero que es o vuelva a pasar. La manera en la que me miro…ella tenía miedo. Como si tal vez…

No. No quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso…pero que si…

Tengo que preguntarle. Sé que se supone que tengo que empezar despacio, como con eso de su color favorito y eso, pero realmente tengo que saber

-¿Hey, Vega? –

-¿Hm? – ella pregunta, ni siquiera molestándose en darse vuelta y mirarme. No estoy sorprendida. La película del tiempo de la vida realmente tiene su atención. Tengo suerte de haber obtenido un "hm" de su parte

Vega me mira. Probablemente pensando en que estoy esperando por toda su atención.

Aun así, no digo nada. El problema es, no sé cómo preguntarlo. Como le preguntas a tu novia si ella fue violada? No puedes solo venir con eso y decirlo. Diablos, el solo pensarlo es malo. Pero el pensamiento me está volviendo loca y tengo que sacarlo de alguno manera. Tengo que saber

Me acerca más a ella y tomo su mano

-¿Jade? ¿Qué pasa? – ella pregunta

Aclaro mi garganta, aun no muy segura de como empezar. Sé que Vega solo lo ha hecho una vez y eso fue con Bolsa de mierda. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que ella me dijo. Pero que si ella no me estaba diciendo la verdad y fue…forzada; entonces eso diría que fue Bolsa de mierda quien lo hizo.

Y yo lo matare.

-Jade, me estas poniendo nerviosa—ella se mueve un poquito, apretando mi mano un poco

Vuelvo aclarara mi garganta –Um, Vega, la vez que tú y Bolsa de mierda—

-¿Quien? –

Cierto. Bolsa de mierda tiene nombre

-Danny. ¿La vez que tú y Danny lo mm hicieron, uh tu querías? –

Ella se tensó –No quiero hablar de eso contigo—

-¿Bueno con quien quieres hablar de eso, Melissa? – replico

-¡No quiero hablar de eso con nadie! —ella chasquea

Ella se da vuelta para ver la TV, ignorándome. Ella trata de alejar su mano de la mía, pero la dejo ir. Me acerco más a ella y paso una mano sobre sus hombros. Ella se relaja casi inmediatamente, incluso dejar descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No me gusta hablar de eso—ella susurra –solo déjalo por favor—

Pero no puedo. Quiero saber

-Solo quiero saber si el…si él te forzó hacerlo—logre decir

Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos. Luego dijo –No—

Creo que me está mintiendo. Si ella no lo está, definitivamente no me está diciendo toda la verdad. Y eso quiere decir que tengo que buscar la verdad por mis propios medios

Beso su frente y me quedo callada mientras ella mira la TV

Estamos a la mitad de la película, me di cuenta de que ella se ha quedado quieta por mucho tiempo. Ella no se ha quedado dormida, pero puedo decir que está por hacerlo. También sé que ella no se podrá dormir hasta que acaricie su ombligo.

Suspiro y me levanto, le digo que ir hacia abajo a buscar algunas conexiones porque la película es aburrida

Ella no pelea. No me pregunta para que me quede con ella. Apuesto a que no puede esperar a que la deje sola para acariciar su ombligo.

No le tuve que mentir a mi novia sobre lo que iba hacer en el primer piso, pero si ella tuviera el interés de preguntarme, lo hubiera hecho. Voy a encontrar todo lo que pueda sobre todo lo que Vega no me dice.

¿Y lo primero que quiero saber es? La fiesta de Ryder. Algo paso allí anoche y quiero saber.

A pesar de que en TheSlap no habrá mucho sobre Vega, lo chequeo.

Y es el jodido destino porque lo primero que veo es un foto. Ha sido comentado y compartida muchas veces que estoy sorprendida que no le haya visto antes. Vega no es el punto de enfoque en esta foto, pero lo que mis ojos se quedan en la pelirroja, y ella está vomitando sobre un chico, tal y como escuche en el garaje…solo que el chico en el que ella está vomitando no es Bolsa de mierda. Él es…bueno, no se quien demo-nos es el. Nunca lo he visto antes.

Pero la pelirroja lo ha hecho. La pelirroja vomito sobre él porque él era "asqueroso". La pelirroja vomito sobre el para salvar a mi novia. Y Vega le dio las gracias a la pelirroja por eso! Si yo hubiera estado ahí, ¡hubiera hecho algo más que vomitar sobre ese chico…por lo que sea que el hizo para merecer ser vomitado!

Cierro mi laptop de golpe y hago mi camino hacia mi habitación. A la mierda el ir despacio con mi novia. A la mierda sus sentimientos. A la mierda…

 _Jade…_

¡Y tú también vete a la mierda, Tori!

Estoy a mitad de mi camino, escucho un sonido sordo y luego a mi novia gritando mi nombre

¿Recuerda cómo iba a mandar a la mierda esto y patear todo referente a Vega? Si, todo está olvidado. Corro lo restante y abro la puerta de golpe, lista para patear el culo algún hijo de puta que este sobre mi novia, pero cuando entro, Vega está sola. Ella se levantó del suelo rápidamente y sé que ella está esperando que yo no la haya visto allí abajo así ella puede pretender que nada paso.

Pero le doy el beneficio de la duda. Le pregunto que está mal de todas maneras

-Nada. Estoy bien—ella dice. Incluso ella me da una pequeña sonrisa, como si eso me tendría que convencer

Me exploto contra ella, porque ya no puedo con esta mierda –¡Que mierdas, Vega! – grito y me marcho hacia ella. ella se sienta en la cama y me mira directamente, claramente en shock –tú fuiste la grito mi puto nombre; ¡bueno, aquí estoy maldita sea, así que dime que algo maldita sea! –

-Yo…yo—ella tartamudea, su rostro esta cambiando lentamente

No. No. No. No. No esa cara

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y toco el puente de mi nariz. Esta chica me va hacer que me ponga una camisa de fuerza.

-No quiero que me odies—ella susurra tan bajo que apenas y lo entiendo

-No te voy a odiar—responde antes de pensar sobre eso. Porque realmente, ¿que si lo que me dice me hace odiarla?

-¿Ni siquiera cuando terminemos? – ella jadea

¿Otra vez esa mierda? Esta tiene que ser la tercera vez que ella menciona algo sobre nosotras terminando. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Pero ella me hizo esa cara, así que no le digo que si ella rompe conmigo la cortare en pedacitos y la aventare al inodoro. En su lugar, digo –Nunca te he odiado, Baby—

-Lo hiciste antes—ella insistió patéticamente

Me acerque a ella, lista para tomarla en mi abrazos y que hacer la mierda de a seguranza, pero al segundo que la toque ella grito en dolor y rápidamente me aleje

-Me caí de la cama—ella explico, mientras me apuntaba al golpe en su brazo que seguramente he de haber tocado

Toque su golpe suavemente –Cambie de idea—digo –no tendré curitas con tu cara en ellas. Pondré mi cara en ellas—

-¿Tu cara? –el frunció el entrecejo

-Sí, quiero ser quien te cure cuando te lastimes—respondo ausentemente

Honestamente, nunca debería de permitirme decir cosas sin pensar antes, porque esa ha sido la cos más cursi que he dicho en mi vida! Jodida Tori me está convirtiendo en una boba

Pero Vega, mi boba novia, se traga es mierda. La sonrisa que ella me está dando en pago a la estúpida declaración es tan grande que no me importa lo estúpida que me escuche. Probablemente no me importaría que todo el mundo me escuchara.

-0-

Hay algo realmente mal con mi novia. Desde el sábado ha estado de un humor realmente bueno que casi quiero hacer algo para ponerla deprimida. Como, si la llamo puta en estos momentos, ella probablemente se reiría de mí. Así de feliz ha estado durante toda la semana.

Me gustaría pensar que fui yo quien la hizo feliz, pero no veo cómo. Le dije que nunca la odiaría, ni siquiera si terminábamos. Y tengo que ser honesta, me arrepiento. Ahora ella probablemente piensa que puede dejarme por alguien más, como la pelirroja y todo estaría bonito-hermoso entre nosotras dos.

-Jade, estamos aquí. ¡Sal del carro! –Joy me llama fuerte

Yo empiezo

Diablos. ¿Ya llegamos? Eso fue rápido

Luego otra vez, me di cuenta de que le viaje a la casa de los padres de Joy seria rápido porque no quiero está aquí. ¿Por qué, o porque, no estuve de acuerdo en venir a esta estúpida fiesta?

Suspire profundamente y mire la casa. Esta igual que siempre. Una historia, un poco pequeña, pero mucha, muchas tierra. La única diferencia de hoy es que hay mucha pero mucha gente. Muchos están afuera paseando porque como dije es pequeña.

Salí del carro siendo seguida por Joy, las gemelas y mi novia. Si, ella va al frente de mí, siendo arrastrando por Cosa Dos. Las gemelas están entusiasmadas de estar aquí. Ellas aman a sus abuelos.

Hablando de abuelos, la mama de Joy no espera en la puerta

Las gemelas chilla –¡Abuela! —y abrazo a la vieja señora

Ella las abraza rápidamente, luego habla. Dios, odio cuando habla

-¿Qué es esto? – ella frunce el entrecejo

Joy le rueda los ojos a su madre quien toma uno de los mechones de colores de Amber, son azul oscuro, como los míos.

-Creo que es lindo mama, las chicas quieren ser como su hermana mayor—Joy me guiña el ojo antes de entrar pasando al lado de su madre y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Siempre tiene que ser derecho a la cocina cuando visitamos estas personas, y no la culpo. Hay alcohol donde sea

Si hay manera de que me robe un copa, bebo siempre que vengo aquí.

-¡Vamos Tori, conoce a mis primos! –Riley dice entusiasmada, jalando a mi novia por el brazo. Y la dejo ir sin sentir algo, no enojo, no irritación, nada. Porque ya me siento demasiado ansiosa. Realmente odio este lugar, y estas personas.

Levanto dos dedos, mi índice y mi dedo del medio. Mi bonita manera de decirle a mi novia adiós. Me voy por mi lado. Y no siento ni un poquito de culpa por dejarla en una casa llena de desconocidos. Diablos, yo aún soy una extraña en esta casa

Me dirijo a la cocina, pero más específicamente, por Joy. Lo hago siempre. Creo que es por eso que a ella le gusta que venga con ella cuando visita a sus padres; porque ella siempre es capaz de chantajearme para que venga, y me quedo a su lado. Es el único momento donde paso tiempo con ella.

-¿Así que la chica allá afuera? – escucho que su madre le dice

-Ella es mi novia—interrumpo, alertándolas de mi presencia. No sé porque de le esa pequeña información. Ya sé qué clase de personas son los padres de Joy, peor no sé. Es como si, ya estuviera acostumbrada a que Joy no le ponga importación a que soy lesbia…que me gusta las chi…que estoy saliendo con Vega, así que olvido que muchas personas tienen un problema con eso.

-Ellas hacen una linda pareja. Tori es una dulzura—Joy interrumpe con una pequeña sonrisa en mi defensa

Pero no la devuelvo, pero estoy un poquito cerca de ella

-¿Pareja? ¿Esa clase de novia? – Irene, la madre de Joy, jadea

-Si—respondo desafiante. Añado el ruedo de ojos, porque realmente, ella tiene que ser malditamente dramática

Irene pone una mano en su corazón como si fuera a tener un ataque cardiaco

-¿Estás bien, mama? –Joy pregunta, pero ella no se acerca a su madre. Probablemente porque ella saber que está siendo sobre gramática

-Estoy bien, estoy bien solo…- Irene camina directamente hacia Joy y él toma ambas manos –Joy, cariño, ¿ese es el ejemplo que quieres para las gemelas? –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Joy pregunta, moviendo su mano así ella puede robar unos pequeños tomates. Hay muchas cosas como esa en la mesa. Pequeños tomates, olivos, queso…Irene estaba haciendo una ensalada. ¿Quién diablos come ensalada en una fiesta de cumpleaños?

Joy me ofrece un tomate. Odio esas cosas, pero lo tomo de todas maneras, solo para tener algo que hacer. Prácticamente impido que el jugo de esa cosa se escurra por mi boca cuando lo muerdo, pero termino la estúpida cosa de todas maneras

-Quiero decir, ese es el tipo de habito que quieres que las niñas tomen—su madre continua, sin ser interrumpida, en esta.

Joy frunce el entrecejo –¿Que parte de que Tori es una dulzura no entendiste? –

-Joy…-

-Quiero decir, no puedes encontrar alguien mejor. Ella no usa drogas, ella es responsable…-

Mientras Joy enlista todas las cosas buenas sobre Vega, trato de mantener mi rostro neutro. Ella sabe que su madre se está refiriendo al hecho de que Vega y yo somos mujeres. Ella tiene que. Y el hecho de que ella este molestando a su madre así…

-Joy, Tori es un chica—Irene interrumpe

Otra vez Joy frunce el entrecejo, como si ella estuviera confundida –Si…-

-Jade es…bueno…-

-¿Bueno que? –

-Jade, es la persuasión de feminidad también—

-Persuasión de femenina…- Joy me mira de arriba abajo –bueno, si mama. Vagamente recuerdo haberla llevado a comprar su primer sostén, pero gracias por recordármelo. Quiero decir, no le han crecido tres copas más desde entonces, así que creo que lo olvide—ella termina metiéndose otro tomate a la boca

Sonrió con malicia, pero la esconde metiéndome otra de esas pequeñas mierditas a la boca. Sarcasmo completo. De Joy…para su madre. Mi vida no se puede poner mejor.

-Así que, ¿no te molestaría si las gemelas deciden que quieren tener una novia también? Eso es lo que me estás diciendo—la madre de Joy tiro esa fachada d ser discreta

-¿Realmente es eso lo que me estas preguntando? –Joy replica

-¡Joy! –

Joy se ríe –No mama. No me molestaría si ellas deciden que les gustan las chicas también. De hecho, creo que Amber tiene un enamoramiento platónico con Tori, ¿no es así cariño? –

Me burlo –Es Riley—

-No, estoy segura de que es Amber—

Ella está loca

-Riley es la que siempre está tocándola y eso—le recuerdo

-Ella solo lo hace para molestarte. Es Amber la que siempre se sonroja—

Niego con la cabeza –Lo que sea—

-Deberías tomarte eso más enserio. Hay una gran diferencia de años ahora, pero quien saber lo que pueda pasar en el futuro—

-Asqueroso—murmure

-No es asqueroso, tu papa es diez años mayor que yo. Tori es nueve años mayor que las gemelas—

Ruedo mis ojos –Ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad con mi novia—

-¿Cómo vas a tener nietos si las chicas son…de esa manera? – Irene interrumpe. Le doy una mirada dura. ¿Le importaría? ¡Joy y yo estamos llevándonos bien aquí!

-Jade tiene ovarios mama—Joy suspira exasperadamente –y siempre está la adopción—

-No estaba hablando de Jade…-

-Es mejor que estés hablando de Jade, porque ella es la única de mis niñas quien remotamente lo suficientemente mayor para tener bebes. Pero…espera—Joy se da vuelta hacia a mi abruptamente, totalmente cachándome con la guardia baja

-¿Que? –gruño

-¿Ustedes están esperando para tener bebes verdad? ¿No me harán abuela tan pronto verdad? –

-Bueno, estábamos pensando…-

-¡Jade West! – ella me toma de los brazos y me mueve un poco –dime que no están pensando sobre eso—

Sonrió con malicia –No. Aun no—

Joy deja salir un sonoro falso suspiro de alivio –¿Ves, mama? No te preocupes, todo está bajo control—ella me guiña le ojo

Su madre niega con la cabeza y comienza con su ensalada otra vez

Muevo mi cabeza también. A veces no sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de Joy. Sé que su madre se estaba refiriendo al hecho de que yo no soy su hija. Pero Joy siempre parece no entender lo que su madre quiere decir, o convenientemente interrumpiéndola.

-Jade, cariño, ayúdame con esto, por favor—

Normalmente, no me gusta que Joy me diga que hacer, pero no me molesta el cambio de tema. Mas, ella me ha estado agarrando de los nervios cada vez menos y menos

-Llévalo esto al abuelo Bill y al tío Derek—

Estos hombres no son ni mi abuelo ni mi tío, pero Joy insiste en referirse a su padre y hermano en esa manera.

Olfateo las copas y miro directamente las bebidas en mis manos. Alcohol. Nunca ha sido bueno para mí cuando su padre tiene alcohol en su sistema. Tal vez pueda tirarlo en una planta cerca o tal vez pueda tomármelo…

-¡No te atrevas a beber Jade Mercy West! – Joy me gruñe. Es como si ella pudiera leer mi mente y asusto la mierda fuera de mí.

Tire las copas. Lo bueno es que son de espuma de poliestireno

No es mi culpa que me haya asustado. Joy nunca me llama por mi segundo nombre, siempre ha sido Jade West si ella se enoja lo suficiente desde hace cuatro años. Nunca desde…

-¿Mercy? ¿Ese es tu nombre? –la madre de Joy me pregunta con una asqueroso gruñido

Ella me conoce desde que tengo cinco, pero no estoy sorprendida de que ella no sepa eso. Ella hizo un punto de no conocerme más de que lo que ya lo hacía. No soy de su descendencia y sangre como las gemelas. Y se puso peor cuando mi padre dejo a Joy por Ellen; pero Joy pretende no darse cuenta o en realidad no le importa.

-¿Mercy? –Joy repite, como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo dijo. Y entonces las lágrimas vienen

Solo me quedo parada. No sé qué hacer. Mercy era su hija. Joy le dio ese nombre. Nunca pregunte porque, pero supongo que ha de ser algo relacionado conmigo. Yo le iba a dar el segundo nombre a la bebe otra vez, como lo hice con Amber y Riley; y creo que Joy pensó que si le daba mi segundo nombre a la bebe como primer nombre yo dejaría de usar mi primera nombre como su segundo nombre

No lo hice

La bebe fue nombrada Mercy Jade. Bueno, Mercy Jade West. Si Joy estaba irritada de tener un niño con el mismo nombre que yo, solo le dio vuelta un poquito, ella estaba mal. Eso me hizo más feliz. Como si yo fuera el doble de importante. Los niños son tontos como eso.

-¡¿Mira lo que has hecho?! – la madre de Joy me grita –¡solo mírala! – ella apunta a mi madrastra –¡ella esta devastada! –

-No le grites a ella. ella no lo hizo apropósito—Joy sollozo. Ella tratando muy duro de no llorar. Limpiando su nariz y ojos y no tengo el corazón para decirlo que asquerosa que se mira. Realmente me siento mal

-Lo siento—murmure, no sé exactamente porque me estoy disculpando, pero lo hago igual. La madre de Joy me da una mirada asquerosa que Joy no mira porque están ocupada sacando más bebidas para su papa y hermano

Luego ella me las da –No bebas ninguna de estas—ella ordena, tratando mucho para actuar normal, pero ella no puede ponerlo del todo. Allí hay una tembladera definida en sus labios y sus manos de tiemblan

Ella no espera a que yo asienta antes de darse vuelta y caminar por el pasillo. Apuesto cien dólares que ella se dirige hacia el baño para poder llorar bien.

No queriendo estar sola con su madre, rápidamente me voy de con las bebidas para los chicos en la sala. Se las doy sin decir una palabra. El hermano de Joy me da las gracias por su copa, pero lo ignoro. La mirada que él me da es horrible. El papa de Joy, Bills, solo gruñe cuando le doy su copa.

Amber está sentada en su regazo, así que trato de alejarla de él. Ella no necesita estar cerca de borrachos. Especialmente el.

Al segundo que tomo a mi hermana, Bills hace más fuerte si agarre en ella. Conozco es gesto. Él me está haciendo saber que ella es de él. Que no la puedo tomar

Puedo. Las niñas aman a su abuelo, pero si lo quiero a ella, ella me escogerá a mí y quiero hacérselo saber. Quiero que él lo vea.

-Vamos, sabandija—el digo mientras extiendo mi mano

Ella me sonríe y toma mi mano inmediatamente. La tomo y la cargo en mi cintura como su ella tuviera dos y no ocho. Solo quiero restregárselo un poco más en la cara, y definitivamente funciona. El meda una mirada dura, incluso tiene el valor de mover su mandíbula de lado a lado

Le sonrió antes de dejarme caer en el sofá frente a él, así puedo continuamente recordarle que su nieta prefiere a si media-hermana sobre él. Suerte la mía, Vega está sentada allí, así que solo me siento a su lado.

Ella me sonríe, pero sé que ella se está sintiendo fuer a dé lugar e incómoda. Yo sé cómo ella se siente.

-Donde esta Riley? – le pregunto, pasando mi manos alrededor de Cosa Dos y entrelazando mi dedos al frente de ella. Mi hermana deja descansar su cabeza en mi pecho, mirando a mi novia

-Afuera peleando con los chicos, ella es muy buena—Vega sonríe, como si estuviera orgullosa. Luego ella levanta su mano y toca la nariz de Amber, provocando un risita de esta.

Y me doy cuenta de que realmente no me molestaría. No me molestaría tener hijos con Vega. No si esto es como será.

Ella me sonríe brillantemente. Me incline y le bese en el impulso

Vega me beso de regreso y si no fuera porque la mocosas esta en mi regazo, ya estaría sobre ella teniendo mi lado…o dejándola a ella tener si lado.

Pero como la mocosa esta en mi regazo, me retire. Vega me dio un beso más antes de hacerle cosquillas y darle un beso a Amber. La niña se está riendo como loca.

Estamos en una fiesta. Lo que quiere decir, es mucho más notable cuando todos se quedan callados.

Y me doy cuenta de que todos esta callados

Mierda

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Sé qué clase de personas son ellos. Lo hago. Así que, ¿por qué bese a mi novia frente a ellos? ¿Por qué?

-¿Jade, puedo verte en el pasillo por en un segundo? –Bills dice. Él se levanta, no esperando a que yo lo siga

Me puedo rehusar. Pero luego, él es un bastardo, el probablemente le diga algo a mi novia. Ella tendrá "esa mirada" para que yo arregle

No puedo tener eso

-Ya regreso—le digo a mi novia –quédate con Vega, Sabandija—le ordeno antes de dejarla en el regazo de Vega

-¿Jade? – mi novia llama

-No te preocupes—le guiño el ojo –el me dará la charla sobre nada de cosas 18+ debajo de su techo. Lo he escuchado muchas veces—miento. Luego le robo un beso, solo para mostrarle que todo está bien

Una vez que alcanzo a Bills, él está parado frente a su habitación. El me hace señas para que entre y dudo antes de hacerlo

Odio estar a solas con el

La puerta ni siquiera está cerrada del todo cuando el empieza

-¡Lo que estás haciendo es un abominación ante Dios! – el sisea. Así es como él va a empezar su arranque. Él va a seguir y seguir, acerca de cómo me quemare en el infierno, y como no debería de ser un mal ejemplo para sus nietas, blah, blah, blah

El sigue, hasta que me dice que no puedes esperar a que Joy recapacite y me mande de regreso con mí no tan buen padre.

Eso me enoja. Más de lo que lo hace. Me voy, abro la puerta y estoy acerca de solo caminar fuera de esta puta casa y seguir caminando hasta que llegue a casa cuando él me toma del brazo

-¿Adónde vas? – el gruñe, poniéndome cerca de su cara

-¡Voy a ir por mi novia, voy a regresa aquí y me la voy a coger tu cama! – le grite

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo a Joy salir del baño y ella me está frunciendo el ceño, probablemente cerca de decirme que cuide mi lenguaje. Y luego está Amber, Rile y Vega; Vega tratando de detener a las gemelas porque ellas están peleando sobre quien será la siguiente; pero todas se detienen cuando se escuchó un gran sonido en el aire…super fuerte. Mi oído está sonando, mi mejilla arde…esperen…oh. Finalmente conecto los dos y me doy cuenta de que he sido golpeada. Una cachetada por el padre de Joy

No es nada nuevo. Él me ha golpeado muchas veces, pero creo que estoy en shock porque él nunca me ha golpeado frente a audiencia

Nunca

-¿Jade? –Joy dejo salir. Le doy una mirada rápida y honestamente creo que nunca la he visto tan cabreada. Seriamente, te hecho tanta mierda antes y ella se enojaba, pero nunca la visto de esta manera. Su cara esta roja, sus manos se hacen puños y los libera una y otra vez, y ella está temblando

-Lo siento—me disculpe. No estaba pensando. Ella probablemente acaba de sacarse los ojos llorando, y yo, siendo la persona egoísta que soy, solo tenía que hacer una escena. Podría haber evitado toda esta cosa si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada.

-¿Tú lo sientes? – ella cuestiono incrédula

Solo la mire tratar y tener su respiración bajo control, pero no parece que funciono –Vámonos—ella dijo simplemente

-Vamos, Jade—Amber dice jalando mi mano

No la miro para saber que está llorando. Lo puedo escuchar en su voz

Suspiro profundamente y me dejo llevar; no me siento bien como para alejarme.

Vega toma mi otra mano. Ella está caminando super rápido, como si eso no fuera lo suficiente para salir de esta casa. Pero nada se compara a lo rápida que Joy está caminando

-¡Joy! –escucho que su padre llama detrás de nosotros

Aparentemente, Irene escucho a su esposo porque ella salió corriendo de la cocina y ahora está al lado de su esposa; caminando con nosotros al carro de Joy

-¿Qué pasa? –Irene jadea, claramente no en forma de seguirnos -¿adónde van? –

-Casa—respondió Joy en tono seco. Tengo el sentimiento de que ella no va a elaborar.

Ella abre de golpe la puerta del pasajero y Riley se sube rápidamente. Sin pelea alguna.

-¿No se supone que dejarías a las niñas? – Irene pregunta

Joy cierra de golpe la puerta del pasajero. Gracias a Dios las piernas de Riley ya estaban dentro

-No dejare a mi niñas contigo—Joy responde rápidamente –metete al carro—ella me dice

Abro la puerta trasera y dejo que Amber y Vega se metan mientras veo a Joy caminar alrededor del frente, su madre prácticamente corriendo para alcanzarla

-¿Por qué no? – Irene frunce el entrecejo. Ella esta tan confundida

Joy pasa al lado de su madre –El golpe a mi niña—ella dice apuntando en dirección hacia su padre –¿En serio esperas que deje a las otras dos? ¿Con él? –

Irene niega con la cabeza –Seguramente fue un malenten…-

-¿Fue un malentendido acerca de él golpeando a mi niña? –Joy gruñe –lo vi. ¡Lo vi hacerlo, mama! –

-Bueno Jade no es tu…-

-¡Ella es mía! –Joy grito tan fuerte que brinque. Pensé que se veía cabreada antes; ella parece que se está sacando la última parte de sanidad por las hebras de sus cabellos –¡MIA! – ella grito otra vez, golpeando su pecho fuerte

Irene se alejó, su mandíbula cayo desencajada pasando de sus rodillas

Si, probablemente yo tengo esa misma mirada en el rostro. Pero entonces Joy grita –¡Jade, metete en el puto carro! – y salgo de mi ensimismamiento. Me meto en el carro y rápidamente cierro la puerta. A lo rápido que lo hago, Joy empieza a manejar.

Llegamos a casa en poco tiempo porque Joy estaba manejando a una velocidad como un murciélago fuera del infierno. Estoy sorprendida de que no nos pararon.

Joy hace su camino hacia la casa. Ella no espera a nadie. Solo entro y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Tori no creo que sea buena idea llevar a las mocosas allí, así que le pregunto a Vega si ellas se pueden quedar a dormir en su casa así Joy se puede calmar. Y no puedo creerlo, pero le digo que me voy a quedar, solo para asegurarme que este bien.

Sí, hay algo mal conmigo

Vega lo entiende. Me besa, me dice que le llame si necesito algo y luego se lleva a las gemelas.

Me dirijo hacia mi habitación y me quedó ahí el resto del día. Es bueno para mí. Necesito un buen descanso. Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Primero, esta Vega y en la manera en cómo me siento acerca de ella. como en el momento que pensé en que podría verme teniendo hijos con ella…me hace sentir…no lo sé. No sé cómo explicarlo.

De repente la puerta se abre y Joy se tambalea. Esta oscuro afuera, así que si, ella ha tenido mucho tiempo para beber y emborracharse hasta mas no poder

Me siento en la cama, preparándome para sostenerla si ella se cae. Ella cierra la puerta y se recargar sobre esta.

-¿Esta fue la primera vez? –ella pregunta. Sin preámbulo, pero sé que es lo que me está preguntando. Ella quiere saber si esta es la primera vez que Bill me golpeo

-Si—mentí

Ella gimió, como si estuviera herida

Qué demonios…

-Eres una buena actriz, cariño, pero siempre he sabido cuando me estas mintiendo—ella suspira, presionando una palma en su frente como si eso la ayudara para evitar que se rompiera en pedazos

Miro a mi regazo. ¿Por qué no me quede con Vega?

Ella se quita de la puerta y camina hacia mí. Ella no habla hasta que la miro –¿Él te hizo daño…en una manera diferente? – ella pregunta

Levanto mi cara. ¿De qué diablos está hablando?

-¿Él te toco? – ella elabora

-Quieres decir…- por favor Dios dime que ella no me está preguntando que si padre me molesto

-Si—ella confirma –él te…-

-¡No! – prácticamente grito. Solo la idea de perturbadora. ¿Por qué ella pensaría algo tan asqueroso?

-¡No me mientas Jade! ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! –ella me grita, tomándome por ambos brazos y sacudiéndome

Me jalo de su agarre –¡No lo estoy! ¡El nunca hizo eso! – le grite de regreso

Ella miro hacia sus manos, como si no pudiera creer que me sacudió, pero no le digo anda. Ella no me lastimo.

-¿Qué clase de madre soy? – ella pregunto

Ruedo mis ojos. Aquí vamos

-Eres una buena…-

-¡Deja de mentirme! – ella me interrumpe

Parpadeo

-No puedo ser una buena madre! – ella continua

-Joy, tu eres…-

-¡No! No si unas de mis niñas tienen miedo de decirme que alguien la está lastimando—

Me muevo incomoda. ¿Qué más se supone que haga? –Él es tu papa—le explico

-Así que ¿crees que le tengo que dejar que lastime a mis niñas? –

Dudo. No dudo que Joy sea capaz de matar a su papa si le llega a poner un dedo a Riley o Amber; pero yo…yo no soy su hija. No importa cuántas veces ella lo diga, no importa cuántas ella me presente en esa manera, aun así, no soy su hija.

-No creo que dejaras que lastime a las niñas—le respondo

Ella parpadea

-Esto no está funcionando—ella murmura mientras saca el teléfono de su bolsa –una pérdida de dinero…la voy a llamar…no voy a gastar otro centavo…-

Entro en pánico. Ella va a llamar a Helen, mi directora. Ella dejara de pagar mi matricula. Ella me va a mandar a Nueva York

-Joy. Para. Mi directora probablemente está dormida ahora—exclamo mientras romo su celular. A pesar de que mi directora no ha de estar dormida. No están tarde. Pero si puedo hacer que Joy se calme, este sobria. Probablemente puedo hacer que cambie de opinión. Hare lo que sea. Extra quehaceres. Recoger a las gemelas de la escuela todos los días, lo que sea.

-No voy a llamar a tu directora—ella me chasquea, quitándome el teléfono

-¿Entonces a quien vas a llamar? –

-Mi maldita psiquiatra. La perra esta despedida…todos estos años…sabes que fue lo que me dijo. Dale tiempo. Dale espacio, ella se acercará. Asegúrate de hacerle saber que no vas a tomar el lugar de su madre—ella cito burlonamente –ella se resentirá si lo haces—

La psiquiatra? ¿Ella ha estado yendo a la psiquiatra por años…por mí?

-Mándala a Nueva York con sus padres por un rato—Joy continua –ella vera que no estas tratando de alejarla de sus padres—

¿Ella me mando lejos porque su psiquiatra se lo dijo?

-Pura mierda. De hecho, probablemente tú me odias más después de eso, ¿no es así? –

No respondo. Estoy muy ocupada pensando.

-Eso es lo que pensé. ¡Yana! –grito, tomando fuertemente el celular para no hacer algo de lo que se vaya arrepentir en la mañana.

-¡No! – ella dice tercamente

-Dame el teléfono ahora—

-No—

-¡Dámelo! –

-¡NO! –

-¡SI! –

-¡NOO! –

-¡MAMA! –

Ella parpadea. En shock todo el infierno. Diablos, yo también estoy en shock. Nunca le he llamado mama antes. Nunca planee hacerlo. Pero no lo sé. Creo que, si ella me quiere tan mala, puede tenerme.

-Dame el teléfono, mama—

Ella parpadea rápidamente. El trabajo del agua viene.

-Puedes hablar con Yana en la mañana, cuando estés sobria—le digo suavemente, como si estuviera tratando de sacar un conejo bebe debajo del cuerpo caliente de su madre

Ella me lo da, los movimientos de sus manos están en la escala cuatro en el escala de Richter

-Vamos a la cama—le digo, usando el mismo tono de antes

Me levanto de mi reconfortante cama porque no hay manera de que le pueda ayudar a Joy todo el camino hacia su habitación

-Realmente te amo, ¿sabes? – ella solloza –no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño. Tienes que saber eso, Jade—ella ruega –lo sabes, ¿no es así? –

Si no lo hacía antes, ahora lo se

-Si, lo sé—murmuro mientras la empujo en mi cama

-¿Si? – ella me mira a los ojos. Sus ojos brillan, lucido de que tal vez ella vaya a recordar esto en la mañana.

-Si, mama. Lo sé—

Ella me sonríe y sostiene sus brazos abiertos. Sé que ella quiere un abrazo. Vega hace eso cuando quiero una de esas cosas jodidas cosas.

-No te acostumbres a esto. Estoy esperando que estés tan borracha que no te vas acordar en la mañana—

Ella mueve su dedos, insistiendo en el jodido abrazo

Me acerco a ella y pongo mis brazos alrededor de ella. ella me da un beso un poco sentimental al lado de la cabeza y no me molesto.

Suspiro y la abrazo –Eres peor que Vega—

De hecho, ella se parece mucho a Vega ahora que lo pienso mejor

Asqueroso, salgo con una chica que es igual que mi madre

El puto complejo de Edipo en su mejor estado


	19. Chapter 19

N/A: Ya se que me tarden mucho con este capitulo. Alguien me extraño, okay nadie entonces me voy y regreso en dos meses. En los siguientes capítulos se viene cosas fuertes así que pondré advertencias, luego no quiero quejas saben que esta historia no es mía, solo la traduzco. Escuela, trabajo, aplicaciones para la universidad, mi salud y familia están tomando todo mi tiempo.

Capítulo 19

~~TORI~~

-¡Vega! –

Me di vuelta tan rápido que me golpeé la frente con el casillero

Ow

Me sobo la frente

¿Que hace ella aquí tan de mañana?

No sé porque me estoy preguntando eso. Jade ha estado viniendo a la escuela a tiempo últimamente, pero aún no me acostumbro a eso. Es tan raro.

Ella ha estado muy cambiante de humor. Como si ella tuviera un interruptor de ser un ataque de masa a afectuosa, luego otra vez a ataque de masa, conmigo en cuestión de nanosegundos

Al inicio, pensé que era por lo que había pasado con su tío...er…en la fiesta de su ex tío, pero ella parecer haber superado eso

Luego pensé que andaba en sus días femeninos; pero ¿quién tiene sus días femeninos por tres semanas?

-Eres torpe, baby—Jade rueda los ojos y me da un beso en la frente

Le doy una pequeña sonrisa y regreso a sacar mis cosas del casillero

Honestamente, creo que soy yo. Creo que Jade probablemente ya está cansada de mí y está lista para volver con Beck. Se que él está definitivamente listo para volver con ella. Él siempre le está dando esas largas miradas y él siempre se sienta a su lado en el almuerzo, y el siempre mira hacia un lado cuando ella y yo nos besamos.

Aun no sé porque Jade no ha terminado conmigo ya. Quizás como ella ya no me odia, ella está preocupada de herir mis sentimientos.

Lo puedo admitir. Voy a extrañar hacer cosas con ella todo el tiempo; pero ella nunca fue realmente mía. No la puedo detener por terminar con su novia falsa.

Mi teléfono suena y frunce el entrecejo al ver la pantalla. Alyssa Vaughn. ¿Por que ella me está mandando mensaje tan temprano? Ella usualmente se levanta tarde; esa chica puede dormir hasta la una de la tarde si no está molesta

Espero que todo esté bien

Luego leo el mensaje y sonrió. Dice

Alyssa: Vamos a almorzar. ¡Yo pago!

Le respondo preguntándole a que hora

-¿Por que estas sonriendo? – Jade pregunta gruñonamente

¿Ven? Cambios de humor

Mantengo mi sonrisa y miro a Jade –Alyssa nos invitó a almorzar, ella paga—

Jade entrecierra los ojos –No—

-Pero ya le dije que íbamos—me quejo un poco. Realmente odio retirar mi palabra

-Espera, ¿nosotras? –

Asiento con mi cabeza –Si-

-No hay manera de que ella me haya invitado a mi—Jade dice con confidencia

Okay, Jade amenazo a Alyssa con apuñalarla con sus tijeras. ¡Eso fue hace tres semanas! Creo que Alyssa ya lo supero. Por lo menos, ella no habla sobre eso. Y ella no dice nada malo sobre tampoco, así que en mi mente todo está bien entre nosotras. Deberíamos ser capaces de almorzar juntas sin problemas…a menos que Jade la amenace otra vez

-Ella no solo me invito a mí. Ella nos invitó a ambas—apunto entre nosotras, enfatizando el nosotras

-Déjame ver—ella dice incrédulamente

Le enseno el mensaje

-No dice nada sobre llevar a tu novia, Vega—ella me frunce el entrecejo

Leo el mensaje otra vez

Huh. No dice. Me pregunto porque pensé que lo decía. Lo vuelvo a leer, más despacio esta vez, solo para estar segura. Sip, no dice nada sobre llevar a Jade, pero no es como que diga que no la lleve tampoco. Mas, le dije a Alyssa que nosotras la veríamos, y ella dijo que estaba bien…así que no es como que ella solo me esté esperando a mí.

La campana suena, tomándome por sorpresa; pero solo porque algo está perdido. O, mejor dicho, alguien.

Lissa. No la he visto aún. Ella siempre está aquí para caminar conmigo al primer periodo porque lo tenemos juntas.

-Jade—frunzo el entrecejo –¿has visto a Melissa? –

Ella me rueda los ojos y se va

¿Ven? Humor de ataque de masa

Corro hacia el primer periodo y una vez dentro, escaneo el salo. Tal vez solo la perdí de vista

Pero no lo hice. Ella no está aquí

Esto no es como ella. Lissa nunca se salta clases. Espero que este bien. Le mando un mensaje rápido, preguntándole si está bien. Ella me responder casi inmediatamente, pero tengo que esperar a que la clase termine para leerlo. Es tiempo de examen. Los teléfonos no son permitidos. Aun así, eso me hace sentir mejor solo por saber que ella me respondió de regreso porque eso quiere decir que ella está viva, por lo menos.

Soy la primera en salir de la clase cuando la campana suena y rápidamente chequeo mi teléfono para poder leer el mensaje de Melissa

Melissa: Estoy bien Icky. Ian y yo fuimos a visitar a Jordán a la correccional de LA

Jadeo. ¿Que? Luego le mando un mensaje lo más rápido que puedo. Literalmente me tomo un segundo y medio responderle.

Yo: ¡La cárcel!

Melissa: Si

Yo: ¡¿Que fue lo que hizo?!

Melissa: Él se enteró de lo que Danny hizo. Luego el…reacciono

Yo: ¡¿Le dijiste?!

Melissa: No, trate de ocultárselo porque se cómo es el. Pero él se dio cuenta por si solo.

Tengo casi miedo de preguntar cuál es el estado de Danny para que Jordán este en la cárcel. Pero lo hago

Yo: ¿Sigue vivo?

Melissa: Mas o menos. Su cara quedo un poco destrozada. Sabes como él se cuida mucho su rostro. Creo que está deseando estar muerto.

Yo: Jordán parecer ser tan…inofensivo

Melissa: Él es callado. Eso no es lo mismo a inofensivo

Supongo que no

-¿A quién le estas mensajeando ahora? –

Sonrió abiertamente, sin siquiera pensarlo. Es como si no importara lo dura que Jade suena, mi respuesta inicial ante su voz es sonreír. Me gusta su voz. Es calmante y sensual a la misma vez.

-Melissa—le respondo, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

Ella me sonríe y me besa em regreso. Una vez en la mejilla. Dos veces en los labios.

¿Ven? Humor afectuoso

-Así que ¿de que hablan tú y la pelirroja? -

-Porque no vino a clases hoy—frunzo el entrecejo un poquito, recordando por qué.

-Así que…- Jade inquiere

Sonrió. ¿Ella realmente está interesada? Esperen, claro que lo está…somos algo así como amigas ahora. O lo será cuando termine conmigo

-Fue a visitar a su hermano—

Ella frunce el entrecejo –¿Dónde está el? – luego ella toma mi mano y camina conmigo hacia mis clases

Dude un poco. No es mi lugar decirle donde esta Jordán. ¿Que si Melissa quiere tener en privado lo que pasa con su hermano? ¿Que si Jordán no quiere que nadie sepa lo que hizo?

-¿Babe? – Jade replica

-No te quiero mentir—suspiro. Y no lo hago, porque especialmente estamos en el camino para ser amigas; pero no me siento cómoda hablando sobre lo de Jordán. No soy una chismosa…especialmente cuando se trata de los problemas de mi mejor amiga.

-Olvida que pregunte—Jade rueda los ojos y suelta mi mano

Me siento un poco herida porque no quiero que Jade este enojada conmigo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que estamos en mi salón

-¡Caminare contigo en el tercer periodo! – le grito

Estoy segura de que me escucho, pero no me responde

¿Ven? Humor enojado

No camino con Jade a su tercer periodo como quiero. ¡Ni siquiera llegue a mi tercer periodo a tiempo! Fui detenida por Sikowitz. Él quiere que firme para hacer una audición para algo de fin de año…inmediatamente. Como dijo –Okay, seguro, más tarde—el grito –¡No, ahora! – y me arrastro hasta el Teatro Caja Negra

¡Él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de darme un pase después de que lo hice!

Pero me asegure de mandarle un mensaje a Jade disculpándome por no poder caminar con ella a su clase.

Ella no me respondió

Se lo recompensare, de alguna manera

Melissa llego a la escuela en el cuarto periodo. Estoy tan feliz de verla. No he tenido una mejor amiga en mucho tiempo. No desde los 12. Estaba muy triste cuando Josephina se fue. Éramos prácticamente inseparables

Lissa y yo estábamos siendo casi de esa manera. No nos seguimos todo el tiempo y no metemos en fiestas todos los fines de semanas, pero aun así somos muy cercanas

Lissa me jalo –Hey, no le has dicho a nadie sobre lo de mi hermano, ¿no es así? –

Sonrió, llena de alivio porque hice la mejor decisión –claro que no—soy capaz de decir sinceramente –no es mi lugar decirlo—

-Gracias—ella me sonríe –ahora borra esos mensajes—ella me ordena antes de dirigirnos al salón de Sikowitz

-Okay—

-¿Borrar que mensajes? –

Trago duro. Lo sé, dije que mi respuesta inicial ante la voz de Jade era sonreír, pero me siento culpable por no cumplir mi propia promesa de caminar con ella a su clase. ¡Y ahora esto!

-Los mensajes de amor que le he estado mandando a tu novia—Lissa interrumpe rodando los ojos –no quiero que los veas y te des cuenta de que ella te ha estado engañando conmigo. Es un secreto. No le digas a nadie—ella dice con voz monótona

Usualmente Melissa no es tan sarcástica, no con Jade, pero supongo que está teniendo una mala mañana; y quiero explicarle eso a Jade ante de que apuñale a mi amiga por decir esas cosas frente al salón de clases

Pero no tengo que decir nada. Lissa se va del salón. Jade la sigue poco después, y sé que ella va a matar a mi amiga. Las sigo a ambas peor Sikowitz decide ser un maestro normal y me dice que siente

-Pero…-

-¡Siéntate! –

Estoy tentada a seguirlas, pero no me atrevo a desobedecer las órdenes directas de un maestro. Ni siquiera cuando ese maestro es Sikowitz

Ignore todo lo que dijo hasta que Jade y Melissa regresaron al salón

Melissa ha estado llorando. Lo puedo decir. Pero ella está viva. Y no parece estar lastimada físicamente

Le mando un mensaje rápido. Preguntándole si quiere que me siente en su regazo

Ella realmente se ríe un poquito, atrayendo la atención de Sikowitz. Él le pide que haga un ejercicio de improvisación junto a André y dos shruggers

Jade hace que me levante de mi asiento, luego ella le da vuelta a mi silla. Cuando me siento, ella acerca su silla y pasa sus brazos por mi cintura

Ella ha estado haciendo eso últimamente. Algunas veces su agarre es suave, gentil. Otras veces es apretada y me cuesta respirar

Ahora mismo, es fuerte

¿Ven? Humor hiriente

Me muevo un poquito, tratando de que suavizar su agarre. No hay suerte allí

Trato de acostumbrarme. Realmente lo hago, pero es muy difícil cuando me cuesta respirar

No puedo respirar muy bien hasta que la campana suena, casi una hora.

Hora del almuerzo

Y como si fuera una señal, Alyssa me mandó un mensaje, preguntándome si aún voy a ir. Le respondí diciéndole que nosotras llegaremos pronto

Ella no me responde un confuso ¿Nosotras? Así que talvez Jade está equivocada. Tal vez Alyssa si sabe que la voy a llevar

Me subo a mi carro, pero Jade insiste en que vayamos en el de ella. Así que, vamos en el de ella

Cuando llegamos a Rizzo, Alyssa realmente parece estar un poco sorprendida de ver a Jade

Oops

Pero ella cubre su sorpresa rápidamente y sonríe

Jade sonríe de regreso; esa sonrisa increíblemente dulce. Conozco esa sonrisa y eso todo menos dulce

A lo rápido que Jade se siente, me siento en su regazo. Estoy segura de que este tipo de cosas puede provocar que muchos frunzan el entrecejo, pero estoy más que segura que asesinato, apuñalamiento son mucho peor que esto. Y eso es exactamente lo que mi novia…falsa novia quiere hacerle a Alyssa

-¿Tú vas a pagar verdad? – Jade es la primera en hablar, y le pregunta directamente a Alyssa –eso fue lo que dijiste a mi novia por mensaje. "Yo pago" – ella recita burlonamente

-Cierto—Alyssa sonríe educadamente, pero ambas sabemos lo que se viene ahora

Jade ordena el plato más caro en el menú, más el postre

Solo ordeno una ensalada y agua antes de darle una sonrisa en modo de disculpa a Alyssa. Ella ya debería de esperar esto. A Jade no le cae bien ella desde la foto de ella y Beck que termino en el Buzzfinger

No es mucho antes de que las manos de Jade terminen debajo de mi camisa y empiecen a hacer círculos en mi espalda. Círculos suaves. Ya veía eso venir. De hecho, estaba esperando por eso

Esta es una de las cosas que voy a extrañar cuando "Terminemos"

Luego ella dejo un beso en mi hombro

Suspiro. Extrañare eso también

-¿Que pasa, baby? – Jade murmura antes de besar mi hombro otra vez

Y extrañare en la manera en la que me llama Baby también

-Si, Tori. Pareces un poquito decaída—Alyssa añade –¿todo bien? –

Asiento con mi cabeza. Todo está bien, creo.

Jade mueve sus manos al frente; y me preparo para el apretón como a ella le gusta hacer, solo que nunca viene

Ella acaricia mi ombligo suavemente

Me tenso. Eso es nuevo. No sobre lo de Jade tocándome porque ella lo hace todo el tiempo, pero ese sentimiento…

Me gustan los toques de Jade. A mi cuerpo también le gusta y siempre responde con estremecimiento en mi ombligo…pero eso…solo ahora…hubo una, uh, sensación de apretamiento…allí abajo

¿Que diablos fue eso?

Salto cuando mi teléfono suena abruptamente, asustando la mierda fuera de mi

Jade lo saca de mi bolsa trasera y me lo da. Estoy sorprendida de que ella no trato de leerlo. Y eso me recuerda que aún no he borrado los mensajes sobre Jordán

Lo hago ahora, así no lo vuelvo a olvidar, pero veo quien me mandó un mensaje y dejo salir un sonoro gruñido

-¿Que pasa, babe? –Jade pregunta

-Sikowitz. Tengo que ir de cacería—suspiro pesadamente. ¿No sabe mi maestro que hora del almuerzo? Tengo hambre. ¡Hambre!

-¿Aún haces eso? – ella se burla

-¿Hacer que? – Alyssa añade

-Una tarea de mi maestro—me encojo de hombros y me levanto

-¿Que? ¿Ahora mismo? – Alyssa frunce el entrecejo

Asiento con mi cabeza y me disculpo por saltarme el almuerzo. Jade se queda quieta

Por favor díganme que ella no me va a sabotear. Sabía que tenía que traer mi carro

-Vamos Jade—gimoteo

-Ve, babe. Quiero mi almuerzo—luego ella saca las llaves de su carro y me las da…

¿Ella me va a dejar manejar su carro? _¿Qué demonios?_

-¿Jade? –

-Te guardare algo—ella me responde ausentemente, sonriéndole dulcemente a Alyssa

Oh no

-¿Jade, como regresaras a la escuela? – trato de razonar con ella

-Alyssa me puede dar un aventón. ¿No es así? – Jade me responde, sin quitar sus ojos de Alyssa

Alyssa sonríe de regreso con dificultad –Claro—

-Pero…- intento otra vez, pero Jade me interrumpe

-Esto será buena para nosotras, Alyssa Vaughn y yo, babe. Danos un poco de tiempo para llevarnos bien—ella me dice, sus ojos nunca abandonan la cara de Alyssa –quieres que nos llevemos bien, ¿no es así? –

¿En serio? Ahora sé que mi novia…falsa novia tiene algo en mente que no es bueno. Jade no se lleva bien. Es una de sus reglas sin escribir o algo así

Estiro mi mano –Dame tus tijeras—suspiro

Para mi sorpresa, ella las saca y me las da sin argumento alguno

No estaba esperando eso

Luego ella dice –Tengo las de repuesto—y ahora tiene sentido

-¿Dónde están? –

-Búscalas—ella sonríe maliciosamente, finalmente mirándome y enarcando una ceja en forma retadora. Si ella cree que no buscare, aquí al aire libre, ella va a ver esto venir

Metí el teléfono y las llaves en mis bolsas antes de buscar. Primera parada, su sostén

No soy una pervertida. Si Jade está escondiendo otro par de tijeras en ella, puedes apostar que estarán en un lugar donde nadie se atreva a buscar

Ella toma mi muñeca y me jala hacia su regazo. Ella se está riendo de mí y besando mi cara –No creí que tuvieras el valor de eso, Vega—ella admite

¿Ven? Humor afectivo

Prácticamente me derrito

-Bueno lo tengo—hago un pequeño puchero

-Okay— ella besa mi cara otra vez –tu ganas. No le hare daño…físicamente—

Frunzo el entrecejo

-Confía en mí, baby—

-Confió en ti—le digo inmediatamente. Sin siquiera pensarlo. Mi respuesta inicial

-Bien—ella besa mi frente y me deja ir

Me levanto, dándome cuenta de que tenemos audiencia y eso me pone un poquito nerviosa. Jade parece no notarlo, o no ponerle importancia.

-Te guardare comida—ella me dice, despidiéndose porque supuestamente me tengo que ir. ¡Mierda! Olvide eso

-Adiós—diciéndoles adiós a ambas al mismo tiempo porque no tiempo de despedirme de manera individual

De acuerdo a Sikowitz tengo que al Inside Out Burger a solo unas cuantas millas de aquí, que alivio. La parte mala es, tengo que tomarle una foto a un plato de lleno de nueces en los baños de chicas.

Asqueroso

Llegue antes que Melissa, a pesar de que ella tenía más tiempo

Su cara decae cuando me mira

-Que bueno verte también—gruño, lo entiendo. Se que ella estaba esperando a que no viniera. De esa manera, ella ganaría y terminaríamos con todo esto

De ninguna manera

Me gusta ganar, incluso si no se el premio

-¿Dónde está Jade? – Melissa pregunta, rápidamente tomando una foto de las nueces y enviándosela a Sikowitz

-En Rizzo con Alyssa-

Los ojos de Lissa se abren como platos –¡¿Dejaste a tu novia a solas con ella?! ¿La va a matar, sabes eso, cierto?! –

Niego con la cabeza –No creo que la mate—

-Uh, Alyssa Vaughn está tratando de quitarle a su novia. Si, ella la va a matar, Icky. ¿Que estabas pensando? – ella me da un puñetazo en el brazo antes de irse

La sigo, ausentemente sobando el lugar donde me golpeo

-Alyssa no está tratando de alejarme de Jade—me burlo – a ella le gusta Beck—

-Tu Gaydar está roto—

-¡No lo está! – chillo inmaduramente. Bueno realmente no creo que tenga un Gaydar

-¿Por que crees que Jade la odia tanto? –

-Te lo dije, a Alyssa le gusta Beck—

Lissa se da vuelta y frunce el entrecejo, un serio fruncimiento de ceno –¿Porque Jade le importaría a quien le gusta Beck? Ella está saliendo contigo—

Como no le puedo decir que Jade y yo solo estamos pretendiendo para que así Jade y Beck puedan regresar y si Beck empieza a salir con Alyssa Vaughn puede arruinar las cosas, así que me invento algo

-Jade probablemente quiere que Beck sufra. ¡Él no está sufriendo si está saliendo con Alyssa Vaughn! –

Wow. Esa fue buena. Gracias a Sikowitz y todos nuestros ejercicios de improvisación. Nunca he sido una buena mentirosa. Tengo que darme una palmadita en la espalda por este trabaja bueno a lo rápido que Melissa se da vuelta

-En serio te quedaras sujeta a esa pista—ella dice, levantando el dedo índice y la señal de un momento para responder el teléfono

Trato de no ser ruidosa, casi la mayor parte, no escucho la conversación. No hasta que ella dice babe

¿Babe? ¿A quién le está llamando Babe? ¿Ella tiene otro novio, ya? Y si es así, porque ella no me ha dicho. Se supone que soy su amiga. Se supone que los amigos se cuentan cuando están saliendo con alguien, ¿no es así?

-¿Tienes otro novio? – dejo salir a lo rápido que Lissa termina la llamada

-No, era mi amiga Julie—

¿Julie? ¿No es un nombre de mujer? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-¿Ustedes son…amigas especiales? –pregunto

-¿Que? –

-La llamaste Babe—

-llamo a todos mis amigos babe—Lissa responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia. Pero no lo es, porque nunca le he escuchado eso antes. ¡Y se supone que soy su amiga!

-¡A mí no me llamas así! –

-Si, bueno tu eres gay y no quería darte la impresión errónea—

-No lo hubiera tomado con la impresión errónea—chasqueo

¿En serio estoy enojada por esto? Quiero decir, solo tengo que pensar como seria si Lissa me llamara babe. Si, a Jade no le gustaría. Es su cosa

-Tienes razón, Lissa—admito –Mas, a Jade no les gustaría mucho—

-No le gustaría, ¿no es así? – Lissa sonríe con malicia

-Oh no—gruño

-¿Que? –ella pregunta sonriendo inocentemente

Pero sé que está muy lejos de ser inocente

Oh hombre, ¿que he hecho?

-No vas…- murmuro, sabiendo que ella sabe lo que estoy preguntando

-Claro que lo voy hacer, babe—

Aw hombre, ¿que he hecho?

-¿Porque te gusta hacerla enojar tanto? – gimoteo

-Porque es jodidamente hilarante—

Si, para ella. Pero no es divertido para mí. Ni un poquito.

¡Ugh!

Hago mi camino hacia el carro de Jade y abro la puerta de golpe

-¿Hey, Icky? – Lissa llama

-¿Sí? – me doy vuelta

Ella trata hasta mi –Uh. Gracias por no ponerte en el modo de "porque no me dijiste que Jordán estaba encerrado" – ella dice

No lo haría. Porque lo entiendo. Algunas cosas no son fáciles de hablar

-De nada—me encojo de hombros antes de subirme al carro de Jade. Luego le mando un mensaje. Le pregunto si Alyssa sigue con vida

Ella no me responde. Seriamente dudo si volver a la escuela o regresar al restaurante

Al final, decidí volver a la escuela

Solo estoy siendo tonta, paranoica. No hay manera de que Jade haya matado a Alyssa literalmente. Tal vez amenazarla o asustarla, pero Jade no la matara. Lo se

Mas, Jade me dijo que confiara en ella. y voy a…tratar.

Cuando vuelvo a ver a Jade, después de escuela.

Tengo que admitir que estoy aliviada de que este usando la misma ropa que tenía cuando la deje en el restaurante

Me vuelta alrededor de ella, estudiando su ropa. No hay ninguna señal de problemas, no camisa estirada, no rupturas, no sangre.

Ella no mato a nadie

Sonrió

-¿Buscando algo? – Jade sonrió con malicia esa sonrisa sexi

-Sangre—deje salir con un poquito de honestidad

-Mmm. Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio—ella sonríe otra vez. Esa sexi, sexi sonrisa

Luego ella me besa. Un beso sexi. Ella pone sus manos en mi cintura y me apega a ella.

Soy la primera que se aleja para tomar aire. Eso me tomo con la guardia baja

-Vamos a tu casa para estudiar—ella susurra –es más privado—

Me estremezco…porque lo volví a sentir. Ese tirón…allí abajo

Me alejo. Esperando a que no sea demasiado rápido para que Jade no piense que estoy alarmada o en pánico. Aun cuando casi lo estoy. Estoy un poquito nerviosa por la manera en que dijo privado. Porque se ella se está refiriendo a que en mi casa si puedo cerrar la puerta y ponerle seguro

Ella ha estado con las manos muy activas. No en la manera para hacerme ver como si hubiéramos cogido. No mas

Oh Dios, ¿que si ella si quiere hacer la cosa real? ¿Que si ella piensa que no es la gran cosa?

Es la gran cosa. Para mí lo es

Solo tengo un ano en HA. No estoy acostumbrada a lanzarme en un cien por ciento en un personaje como lo hace ella

-¡Tierra a Vega! – Jade chasquea los dedos frente a mis ojos. Cuando ella está satisfecha con mi atención, dice –te veré allí—luego ella se sube a su carro. Dirigiéndose a mi casa. Buscando privacidad

Trago duro

Subo a mi carro y manejo en silencio. Sin hablar por teléfono, sin música, nada.

Repentinamente, hay un toque en mi ventana

Salto, mirando a mi alrededor por primera vez en diez minutos

Ya estoy en casa. Jade golpeo mi ventana porque he estado sentada allí

Volví a manejar en modo automático

Eso es muy peligroso Tori. Me reprendo

Jade trata de abrir la puerta, pero tiene seguro. Le quito el seguro

-¿Babe, estas bien? – ella me pregunta

-Si, estoy bien—respondo mientras busco mis cosas en el asiento trasero así Jade no puede ver mi cara. Ella es muy buena sabiendo cuando le estoy mintiendo

-¡Tori! – escucho a lo rápido que entro en la casa

Me encojo. A veces la voz de Trina literalmente daño mis oídos

-Ayúdame con…-

-Ella está ocupada—Jade interrumpe detrás mío

Trina hace un puchero –Pero la necesitooooo…-

Ella necesita a alguien, eso es seguro. ¿Solo por juzgar la cosa verde en su cabello voy a suponer que ella…uh…tu sabes? No sé que diablos está haciendo. Casi nunca lo se

-Que. Mal—Jade dice rechinando los dientes –vamos, Vega—ella dice muy mandona antes de tomar mi brazo y jalarme

Termino dejando caer mi bolsa y todo se sale

Jade rueda los ojos –Te veo arriba—

Podría estar enojada ella no me ayudo a recoger las cosas, ¿pero por que? Ella ha está siendo un poquito buena, bueno muy buena desde el día en el que nos conocimos, pero ella sigue siendo Jade West

-Odio a tu novia—Trina gimotea –¡apenas y tienes tiempo para mí! – ella exclama dramáticamente antes de correr por las escaleras

Gracias Dios

Tengo la sonrisa más grande cuando entro en mi habitación

-¿Que es tan gracioso? –Jade pregunta

Ella está sentada en mi cama, un libro de historia del mundo y un cuaderno, y ella está tomando notas. Estudiando. Parece que ella literalmente dijo en serio lo de hacer su tarea, así que eso quiere decir que puse nerviosa por nada.

Sacudo la cabeza –Solo algo que Trina dijo—respondo después de que ella enarca una ceja

-Si, te puedes guardar eso—ella murmura. Luego vuelve hacia su tarea

Me siento a su lado, saco mis lentes y hago mi tarea también

El tiempo pasa rápido. Apenas y recuerdo que Jade está aquí porque está muy callada. Eso es hasta que ella besa mi hombro

Salto un poquito. Como dije, casi olvidé que ella está aquí

-Esos lentes te hacen ve caliente—ella sonríe con malicia

Suspiro y me lo quito. Se que ella piensa que me miro con una tonta

Ella me gruñe –¡Vuélvetelos a poner! –

Parpadeo

-¿Por que te los quitarías si te dije que me gustan? –

Parpadeo aún más –¿Te gustan? –

Ahora es el turno de ella de parpadear en confusión total –Acabo de decir que te mirad caliente con ellos—ella respondo con lentitud, como si yo fuera una idiota

No soy una idiota

-Si, pero pensé que estabas siendo sarcástica—me defiendo –pensé que me estabas molestando—

Ella toma los lentes de la cama –Bueno, no lo estaba siendo—ella dice antes de ponérmelos. Luego ella tiene mi cara entre sus manos y ella me besa. Un beso sexi

Empiezo a sonreír como tonta. No lo puedo evitar, aunque quisiera. Tal vez hasta me esté sonrojando. Esperen, me empecé a sonrojar. Shsss. ¿Porque soy la que siempre se sonroja? Dios, son una tonta

Jade me sonríe, niega con la cabeza y rueda los ojos. Incluso ella piensa que soy una tonta. Y tengo este sentimiento de probar que no lo soy, pero…

¿Por que la manera de probar eso sería tacleando a mi novia…falsa novia?

Porque eso es lo que hago

La empujo y la dejo abajo. Ella está de espaldas en la cama y yo estoy arriba

-¡Hey! – ella exclama. Ella ha sido tomada por sorpresa. Luego ella recupera la compostura y me mira –oh—ella sonríe con malicia, enarcando una ceja. Reto

Ella no cree que iré más lejos

No me retracto. Quiero que me tome, su novia falsa, seriamente. No quiero que ella piense que soy oh linda. Puedo ser sexi. ¡Yo puedo!

Me inclino y la beso

Es bueno. Siempre es bueno, pero este es el mejor que he tenido en semanas. Probablemente porque no estoy diciendo que "falso" todo el tiempo. Solo la estoy besando. Estoy dejando que se sienta bien, para mí. Pero no olvido que se supone que le tengo que mostrar. Mostrarle que puedo ser más que linda. Que puedo ser sexi. Que puedo quitarle la respiración. Que puedo ponerla caliente, hacerla estremecerse.

Pero no puedo. No realmente. ¿Todas esas maneras son las que se supone que tengo que hacerle sentir? Me lo estoy haciendo a mi misma

Todo este revoloteo en mi estómago. Mi primera advertencia de que tengo que hacer esto lento. Que no estoy tan en control como pienso

Lo ignoro. Sigo. Besando a mi novia…falsa novia. Ella abre su boca para mí. Segundos, minutos atrás. Pero decido tener mi lengua para mí, se lo niego. Ella no puede tener lo quiere cuando ella quiere

Beso sus labios. Inferior. Superior, los dos al mismo tiempo; todos mis besos son mojados, boca cerrada. Ella gruñe en frustración.

No me importa. Ella no siempre puede tener lo que ella quiere cuando quiere

Me muevo hacia su mandíbula. Mordiendo, succionando, besando

Ella mueve su cabeza, tratando de capturar mis labios. Ella pone todo su cuerpo en uso para eso. Casi me tumba, pero me muevo rápido. Logro mantenerla allí donde quiero

Debajo de mi

Dios, ella se siente bien debajo de mí. Muy suave, muy caliente

La parte caliente probablemente yo la estoy haciendo. Ella se siente, sin que yo me dé cuenta, ella se sienta y ahora me está besando

Mi instinto es besarla de regreso. En la manera que ella quiere ser besada. Con mi lengua alrededor de la de ella y la de ella alrededor de la mía

Es instintiva, pongo mis manos en la cama para mantener el balance una vez que aterrizamos, solo que no hice bien los cálculos. Una de mis manos no encontró la cama. Encontró algo más suave

Pecho

Jade jadeo. Nunca le toque ahí antes. Nunca nos hemos tocado donde realmente cuente. Y ahora tengo unos de los manos hermosos pechos en mi mano derecha

No la muevo

Instintivamente la apretó, suavemente y veo la cara de mi novia mientras lo hago

Sus ojos se abren y se encuentran con los míos –Si, baby—ella me anima con voz ronca

Luego sus manos están en mi trasero y ella lo apretó mientras simultáneamente me empujo contra ella, con mi punto

Chillo y salto lejos de mi novia…falsa novia. Creo que me hice pipi en los pantalones

¡Oh Dios, me hice pipi en Jade West!

Estoy fuera de la cama y me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando escucho a Jade gruñir –Déjame adivinar, tienes que ir al baño—

¡Como si no lo hice ya!

El baño está ocupado por Trina. Saco del brazo

-¡Hey! – ella exclama y me llama bolsa de mierda cuando cierro la puerta en su cara y le pongo seguro

Ella tiene suerte de que la jale del brazo. Solo agarre la primera parte de su cuerpo que estuvo a mi alcance. La pude haber jalado por el cabello si hubiera estado cerca

Me siento en el retrete y miro mis pantis

Dejo salir un suspiro lleno de alivio. No es pipi, es…uh mojado. Mucho

¡Dios, Luis y Steve!

Oh mi Dios, ¡es fue tan embarazoso! ¡Uuuughhhh! _¿Por que a mí?_ ¿Como se supone que voy a regresar a mi habitación ahora…con ella ahí?

Me limpio lo mejor que puedo y dejo mis pantis en el bote de la ropa sucia. La lavare en la noche, cuando Jade se vaya. Mas, Trina nunca hace la lavandería de todos modos, así que no tengo que preocuparme de que alguien se dé cuenta

Ahora solo espero que mi novia no se dé cuenta de que estoy en modo comando

Ella se da cuenta

Ella está haciendo tareas otra vez y me siento a su lado. Tal vez solo debería de hacer la tarea silenciosamente una a lado de la otra hasta que esto no se ponga incomodo

Si como no

-¿Babe? – Jade frunce el entrecejo -¿Dónde están tus pantis? -

¡Diablos! ¿Esa tenía que ser la primera cosa que ella me tenía que decir?

Me encojo de hombros despreocupada lo más que puedo –Me deshice de ellas—y por mi voz fuerte y clara. Espero que esto sea el final de esto

No lo es

-¿Por que? – ella persiste

¡Diablos!

Pero pretendo como si no la escuche. Me vuelvo a mis estudios. O lo intento de todas maneras

-¿Por que? – ella pregunta otra vez, arrebatándome el libro de mis manos

Shesssss. ¿Es realmente un gran problema?

La miro y ella me está mirando intensamente. ¡Ya sé que ella odia que no le respondan a sus preguntas, pero es demasiado vergonzosos! ¡No sé ni siquiera como decirlo!

Pero algo me dice que debería intentarlo. El dragón está de regreso

-Yo uh…-

Ella mueve su dedo índice, llamándome

-Ellas…um…ellas están arruinadas—digo. Luego tomo mi libro y evado contacto visual con Jade West

-¿Arruinadas? – ella pregunta –Como…- ella murmura. Yo sé que ella sabe que paso. Que hice

Hago el mayor esfuerzo de mantener el color de mi cara normal, pero se está calentando muy rápido, poniéndose carmesí. Lo puedo sentir. Estoy avergonzada. Me pregunto si eso sería menos embarazoso si decirle que me hice pipi en ella.

Luego Jade se empieza a reír

-Solo olvídalo—gruño

Ella se sigue riendo

Si, mejor le hubiera dicho que me hice pipi en ella. Preferiría que estuviera enojada conmigo a que se esté burlando

Me doy vuelta y hundo mi cara en una almohada. Y planeo quedarse de esa manera hasta que Jade se vaya

Ella no se va, pero finalmente se dejó de reír

-¿Babe? – ella mueve mi hombro

La ignoro

-Aw, baby…sal de ahí—ella dice molestándome

Niego con la cabeza. No voy a salir hasta que me sofoque

Ella se sube encima de mi, se sienta en mi trasero

El solo saber que sus partes de chica están tocándome es suficente para mandar un choque eléctrico a mi estomago

gruño. Juro, si ella empieza a moverse otra vez….

Jade se inclina, presionando sus pechos en mi espalda

Sostengo la respiración y me muevo un poco, tratando de quitármela; pero lo que obtengo es que Jade me sujete por la cintura

Gimo. Puños en la almohada

Jade se ríe en mi oído

Lo sé, sé que ella se está burlando de lo completamente humillada que estoy, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar que su risa es sexi

Ella se mueve contra mi trasero

Gimo aún mas

Jade se ríe aún más –Me quieres—ella canturrea

Ella me está molestando, se está burlando de mi porque quiero tener sexo con mi novia falsa

Repentinamente, mi teléfono suena

¿Puedes decir alivio?

Me salgo del agarre de Jade para contestar

Ella suspira, aparentemente en decepción que su diversión termino

Tomo el teléfono y ni siquiera frunzo en entrecejo al no reconocer el número. Respondo; no me importa si es Hudson…más o menos

-¿Hola? – digo animadamente

-¿Tori? – la persona en la línea dice. Ella es una chica, eso es seguro, pero no sé quién es ella. Frunzo el entrecejo un poquito al hecho de que no se reconocer la voz de alguien que obviamente me conoce

-¿Sí? –pregunto tentativamente

La chica se ríe –Soy yo, chica. Josephina—

¿Josephina?

¡Josephina!

-¡Oh mi Dios, Josie! – chillo

-Sip, esa soy yo—

Empiezo a moverme por toda la habitación –¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡No he hablado contigo en años! –

-Lo sé—Josie se ríe suavemente. Ella no se escucha muy entusiasmada como yo, pero no tomo ofensa. Ella siempre suena de esa manera. Recuerdo eso sobre ella –Así que, ¿cuándo vendrás a verme, chica? –

-¡A lo pronto que pueda! –prometo, sin siquiera ponerme a pensar en que ella vive en Dakota del Norte ahora

-¿Que dices ahora? – ella dice

Pauso, ahora recordando que ella no vive aquí, en California…a menos que ella. Que ella este en la ciudad

-¿¡Donde estas!? –corro al armario; lista para ponerme mis zapatos e ir a Folsom a verla

-Ven abajo—ella se ríe

¿Que?

¿Abajo?

Ella posiblemente no puedo…

Tiro mi teléfono y corro, tambaleándome en las escaleras, tropezándome…soy muy torpe. Fácilmente podría caerme y lastimarme, pero sigo. Sigo hasta que me caigo. Cae de espaldas porque choco con la pared y caigo

Empiezo a gritar. Empiezo a gritar porque las paredes no te abrazan. La pared contra la que choque cayó sobre mí, es Josephina

-No puedo creer que este aquí! – chillo abrazando a mi amiga con fuerza

-Lo sé—ella dice –te extrañe—

Ella se levanta y me ayuda. Yo estoy por los altos y ella parece calmada, pero ella aún está entusiasmada. Lo puedo decir. Ella no se expresa como las personas normales

-¡Hey! ¡Josie! – las dos nos volteamos a ver a Trina. Supongo que ella fue la que la dejo entrar. Gracias a Dios la cosa verde está fuera de su cabello –Tu cosa esta llorando—ella dice haciendo su camino su cuarto

¡Eso es cierto! _Papi_ me dijo que Josephina tiene un bebe

-Tu hermana no ha cambiado ni un poquito, ¿no es así? – Josie dice sin expresión

Estoy más interesada en él bebe que en Trina, así que no respondo. Voy corriendo hacia él bebe llorando

-¿Nino o niña? –digo mirando por mi hombro. La silla del carro es muy masculina, así que supongo que el mini Josie es un niño

Y lo es. ¡El niño más bonito!

A lo rápido que lo tomo, el me vomita

Eso, sin embargo, no es lindo

Josephina no se disculpa. Ella nunca lo hace –Creo que le gustas—ella se ríe –vete a cambiar. Lo intentaremos otra vez—

Olvide lo mandona que es. Pero no es algo que no quiera hacer. Así que, le doy a su hijo y troto

Mi camisa esta fuera antes de que llegue a mi habitación. La dejo en el bote de la ropa sucia en el camino

-¿Babe, que le paso a tu camisa? – escucho cuando abro la puerta

Salto. Totalmente olvide que Jade estaba aquí

-Él bebe de Josephina me vomito, así que la deje en el bote de la ropa sucia—respondo, tomando una camisa

-Estaba viendo cuanto tiempo te tomaba acordarte de mí, pero supongo que nunca sabremos, ¿huh? –

La miro. Ella está enojada

-Lo siento, Jade—me disculpo rápidamente –me emocione mucho…- murmuro. Seguramente ella lo entiende

Ella no se inclina a favor como lo espero. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Aún estoy emocionada de que Josephina esté aquí. Ella fue mi mejor amiga por casi una década. Una década! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo es eso?

-Vamos Jade—le tomo el brazo –ven a conocer a mi amiga y su bebe—

Ella se jala –¿El niño que te vomito? No gracias. Paso—

No tomo un no por respuesta. Estoy muy feliz y quiero compartir mi felicidad con todo y con cualquiera se meta en mi camino. Y eso incluye mi gruñona falsa novia

Arrastro a Jade todo el camino hasta que estamos frente a Josephina –Jade, esta es Josephina—Josie me pasa su hijo y esta vez él no me vomita

Yay!

-Josie, ella es Jade—termino la introducción sin mirar a una de ellas. Mi atención está enfocada en él bebe en mis brazos. Él es realmente adorable. No se parece a Josie. Tiene ojos cafés, tiene poco cabello…me pregunto quién será su padre. Me volteo hacia Josie, estoy por preguntarle, pero ella habla antes

-Diablos, Tori tu no has cambiado nada—ella se ríe

Lo tomo con un insulto –Si he cambiado—hago un puchero

-No lo has hecho. Suenas igual. Actúas igual. Te miras igual. Demonios, incluso tus pechos están iguales—ella apunta molestándome

Los ojos de Jade se abren como platos y rechina los dientes tan fuerte que espero a que se le quiebren y empiece a gritar –Vega, te espero arriba. Ahora- ella dice…sin abrir su boca

Mierda. Estoy en serios problemas

Josie mueve su cabeza a un lado, mirando a reacción de Jade –Ella es tu novia—ella dice, no pregunta

Asiento con mi cabeza, apretando el bebe un poquito. Si Josephina no quiere ser mi amiga por eso, eso va a doler. En serio la extrañe

-Hm. Parece ser que mi pequeña Tori tiene un tipo—

-Aw, vamos Josie no empieces con eso otra vez—gruño, golpeando su mano con mi mano libre porque aún tengo al bebe

Ella y Trina solían hacer ese tipo de cosas; apretar mi nariz, desordenar mi cabello, darme palmaditas en la espalda, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, cuando en realidad, ¡ellas solo son un ano mayor que yo!

-Quiere decir con ella tiene un tipo—Jade le gruñe a Josephina

-Tu eres un poquito como yo—Josie responde calmadamente

-¿Oh? –Jade chasquea

¡Mierda! Realmente estaba esperando que ellas se llevaran bien. Miro de Jade a Josephina

Okay, quizás si hay unas cuantas similitudes entre ellas dos. Como la altura

Y peso

Y forma

Y tiene el mismo color de cabello solo que Jade tiene extensiones moradas

Y casi tiene el mismo color de piel solo que Josie es más pálida

Y tiene el mismo color de ojos

Pero Josie no tiene perforaciones en la nariz o en la ceja. Y Josie no posee una rara obsesión con las tijeras o un muy oscuro sentido del humor. Y la risa de Josie, pero ella no suena con la sexi risa de Jade o la sonrisa maliciosa de Jade. Y cuando Josie enarca la ceja no nada parecía a la sexi manera en la que Jade lo hace…

-Ustedes dos no se parecen—dejo salir

-¿Oh? –Josie inquiere

Jade hace eso mucho. Mucho.

Niego con la cabeza –Okay, solo un poquito, pero me gustabas cuando éramos pequeñas, pero solo para hacerte pensar que tenía un "tipo" –

-Tenías un enamoramiento conmigo cuando éramos niñas…-

-No lo tenía! – replique

-¿Oh? –ella enarco una ceja

-No lo hice—insisto

-¿No recuerdas que me seguías a donde fuera cuando éramos niñas, siempre rogando para pasar las noches en mi casa? –

Mi cara decae. Recuerdo eso. Pero no de esa manera

No recuerdo haber seguido a Josie adonde sea que fuera. Recuerdo a ambas salir a cualquier lugar juntas. Y pensé que lo amigos querían pasar la noche en la casa del otro. Pensé, que ella no quería venir a la mía por Trina, así que siempre le pregunté que si podía ir a la suya. Pensé…no sé, no creí que ella pensara que la seguía a todas partes.

-Pensé que éramos amigas—susurré –pensé que eras mi mejor amiga—

Josephina paso un brazo por mi hombro –Deja de sentir pena por ti misma, bebita. No estoy diciendo que me molestabas. Por supuesto que era tu mejor amiga, pero también sabía que te gustaba un poquito más, ¿sabes? –

-¿Como te diste cuenta? – me burle desafiante. ¿Que es esto? ¿El día de avergonzar a Tori?

-¿Recuerdas besarme? –

Asiento con mi cabeza –Lo hago. Pero eso fue jugando verdad o reto—

-Si, solas, solo tú y yo, y tú me retaste a besarte—

Mierda. Así es como fue. Olvide todo eso

¿Por que hice eso?

-¿Esta ella contando? – Josie pregunta de la nada

Mio hacia donde ella está mirando; una seriamente cabreada Jade. Ella tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus ojos pegados mi hombro, donde Josie tiene su brazo y ella está realmente contando, pero más bajo.

Me encojo de hombros quitando el brazo de Josie –Si, ella a veces hace eso—respondo

El teléfono de Josie suena. Así que ella no tiene la oportunidad de molestarme con que Jade me tiene entrenada o como sea que ella vea el que me quite su brazo del hombro. Ella empieza a discutir inmediatamente. Luego se sale así puede discutir con más privacidad supongo. Lo más seguro es que sea su madre. Ellas no se llevan muy bien

Luego el bebe empieza a llorar. No voy a mentir. Él tiene un llanto un tanto lindo…hasta que no puedo hacerlo callar. Intente de todo, revisar su pañal, mecerlo, hacer cara…oh. ¿Qué si tiene hambre?

Me dirijo hacia Jade, lista para entregárselo así puedo buscar en su pañalera una botella, ella levanto su mano frente a ella.

-No cuido bebes—ella dice

-Lo harás algún día. Esta es una buena práctica—insisto

-No tendré personas—ella frunce el entrecejo

-Jade—chillo

No sé porque estoy presionando esto tanto, sabiendo como es ella. Supongo que solo quiero ver a Jade sostener un bebe. Se que ella no lo va a lastimar. La mayoría de personas normales no lastiman bebes. Así que supongo que como sé que ella no lo va a lastimar, estoy curiosa de ver como ella lo manejara.

Así que, lo empujo más así ella

-Vega para—ella protesta

-Vamos Jade—hago un puchero –ayúdame por favor. Solo quiero buscar una botella—

-¿Y luego lo vas a tomar? –

-Si—

Ella suspira y toma el bebe

-Gracias—

Empiezo a buscar en la mochila y luego escucho a Jade decir –Hola—y puedo escucharla porque el bebe dejo de llorar. Sigo buscando en la bolsa, pero estoy escuchando a Jade –Eres un tanto lindo—ella continua –pero si le dices a alguien que dije eso, te llamare mentiroso. ¿Y a quien crees que le van a creer? ¿A ti o a mí?

Paro todo eso de pretender buscar en la bolsa y solo miro a Jade y al bebe. Una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. ¿Quién diría que Jade West es buena con los bebes?

El bebe mira a Jade intensamente, tratando de entender si le gusta ella o no y luego el levanto la mano y le toca la boca

-Eso es correcto, pequeño—Jade sonríe –no digas cosas malas—

Él se ríe, se ríe y presiona sus manos en las mejillas de Jade. Luego en se inclina y no lo puedo creer, pero Jade lo besa.

Eso le da cosquillas

Sonrió y camino hacia el par

-Serás una buena madre Jade—sonrió

-Pensé que estabas buscando la botella—ella para de sonreír, empieza a fruncir el entrecejo

¡Diablos!

-El dejo de llorar—me encogí de hombros –harás bebes hermosos—añado después

No me pregunte de donde vino eso

-No tendré personas—Jade insiste

-No puedo esperar a verlo— la ignoro

-No tendré personas—ella repite

-Espero estar allí para verlo—

Esperaba a que ella repitiera la línea de que ella no tendría personas, pero ella dijo, -Lo estarás, baby—en su lugar antes de besarme

El bebe empieza a llorar

¿En serio?

Jodida Jade arrogante

-No estés celoso, pequeño—Jade regana –Vega estaba aquí antes—

El deja de llorar. Es como si fuera jodida magia

Jade me da una sonrisa maliciosa

Sonrió y le beso la mejilla antes de dejar descansar mi cabeza en su hombro y pasar mi brazo alrededor de ella así ambas podemos interactuar con el bebe

Dios realmente tengo que saber cómo se llama para dejar de referirme a él como "el bebe"

Entones, Josephina entra, pero ni Jade y yo nos damos cuenta de ella hasta que hablar. Estamos muy ocupadas haciendo reír al bebe

-Bueno, ustedes no solo se miran lindas juntas—ella dice con tono serio

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto, optando ignorar su comentario. Pensaras que necesito un minuto para acostumbrar a ella otra vez, pero no lo hago. Es familiar para mí, cómodo incluso.

-Adivina—ella me sonríe

Frunzo el entrecejo. Como demonios se supone que voy adivinar. Hay como millones de nombres

-Te daré una pista—

-Eso sería lindo—ruedo mis ojos

-Cuarto grado—

Cuarto grado…

Y es cuando viene a mí. Yo estaba en quinto grado. Josie en sexto…lo que quiere decir que ya no nos veríamos en la escuela. Estaba triste por eso, no quería que nos separáramos y ella básicamente me dijo que dejara de ser una bebe llorona y que siempre estaríamos juntas. Ahora no soy estúpida. Nosotras no siempre estaríamos juntas. Tengo muchos amigos que se han movido y nunca los he vuelto a ver.

Ella me dijo que nosotras no éramos lo mismo. Que estaríamos juntas hasta que estuviéramos viejas. E incluso sino estuviéramos juntas, podríamos nombrar a nuestro primer hijo con el nombre de la otra y también si estuviéramos juntas. Lo hiciste trabajar

Hicimos una promesa de menique

Y como éramos chicas, chicas jóvenes, pensamos que tendríamos niñas. Así que ella le dio mi nombre a su hijo…

-Por favor—rogué –por favor no me digas que su nombre es Victoria—

-Cerca—ella se ríe –Víctor Alexander—

Empiezo a sonreír. Pensé que era lindo que Jade le dio el nombre a las gemelas, pero ahora lo entiendo más. Tener a este bebe ser nombrado después de mi me hacer sentir…conectada a él. Es difícil de entender

-Mi mama quería que lo nombre después de su padre—Josephina rodo los ojos –como que si nombraría a mi hijo Winston—

-¿Por cuánto discutieron eso? –sonríe con malicia

-Hasta ahora—

-¡¿En serio?! –

-No—

-Oh. ¿Así que por que estabas discutiendo con tu mama esta vez? –

Ella se encogió de hombros –Tal vez le deje un bonito regalo de despedida en su cama—

-¿Un regalo de despedida? –

-Uh huh. Me corrió de la casa. Ahora tengo que vivir con papa—

Esperen, su papa vive aquí. En California, no Los Ángeles. ¡Ni siquiera cinco millas de aquí!

Creo que voy a entrar en un paro cardiaco

-Quieres decir…quieres decir…-

-Si, pero por favor no empieces a gritar—

La abrazo. Dejo ir el brazo de Jade y la brazo.

-3…2…-

Y me retiro porque esa es Jade contando definitivamente. Odio cuando ella cuenta

-Okay, suficiente- Josie levanta una mano y mira directamente a mi novia…falsa novia –Es Jade, ¿verdad? –

Jade le da una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole retirarse lentamente, si yo fuera Josie lo haría. Quiero decir, Jade aún está sosteniendo su hijo para que no llore fuerte

Pero Josie no lo hace –Lo entiendo—ella continua –tú y Tori están saliendo. Ella es toda tuya. Pero seriamente, para eso. La estas incomodando—

Jade entrecierra los ojos. Pero antes de que puedas responder, Josie sigue

-¿La amas no es así? – ella pregunta

Jade me mira a mí. Luego mira a Josie

Conozco esa mirada. Esa es la "ella está hablando j-palabra enserio" mirada

-Es una pregunta legitima, Jade. ¿Amas a Tori? –

-Si! – Jade sisea, a regañadientes. Imagino que eso fue duro para ella de decir. Quiero decir, ella está por "romper conmigo" pronto

-¿Y quieres que ella sea feliz, no es así? – Josie presiona

-Si! –Jade chasquea

-Así que deja de hacerla sentir mal por ser feliz. Ella no ha visto a su amiga en cinco años. ¿Y te enojas un poco porque me abraza? Supéralo, chica—

Jade camina hacia Josephina, la mira directamente a los ojos

Josie no retrocede. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa ahora mismo

-Tipo—Josie empieza calmadamente –tu y yo podemos estar bien, Jade. Realmente podemos. Tendremos que hacerlo porque su primer hijo será Joseph o Josephina. Tori y yo hicimos una promesa de menique—ella dice, como si esa fuera una ley –eso es si…si planeas quedarte al lado de Tori como para tener hijos—ella reta. Luego ella estira su mano, ofreciéndole a Jade hacer las paces

Por favor tómala. Pienso. Realmente, realmente, quiero que se lleven bien porque me rehusó a escoger entre las dos

Jade no toma la mano de Josie. Pero ella dice –Joseph no es un nombre tan horrible. Supongo—

-O Josephina—Josie añade

-O Josephina—Jade dice a regañadientes, luego ella se deja caer en el sofá y continúa jugando con el bebe

Suspiro, llena de alivio. Eso fue muchoooooo mejor de lo que pensé

-Puedes ser su madrina, si quieres—Josie ofrece –el no tiene una—

¿En serio? ¡Ella acaba de conocer a Jade!

-¿Que hay de mí? –hago un puchero

-Él fue nombrado después de ti, bebita—Josephina rueda los ojos y se deja caer al lado de Jade –no seas codiciosa—

-Si, Vega. No seas codiciosa—

-0—

Jade ha estado al lado de Beck más de lo usual. Le pregunte sobre eso una vez. Ella dijo que yo tenía amigos, así que, ella podía tener amigos también

Melissa dice que Jade lo está haciendo porque salgo con ella, Josephina e incluso mensajeo con Alyssa algunas veces. Eso es lo que Jade me está devolviendo

Pero Melissa está equivocada. Yo nunca Salí con ella, Alyssa o Josephina. Así que, ¿que podría estar Jade devolviéndome?

Creo que nos estamos acercando a ese momento

Jade esta por romper conmigo

Miro a la señora con el portapapeles, como si fuera su culpa. Se que no lo es, pero ella no me cae bien de todas maneras. Juro que ella está tomando interés personal en molestarme. Quiero decir, Amber fue capaz de subir al carro de Jade al instante que ella se aparcó.

Estoy esperando a que la mujer termine de revisar mi licencia de conducir así Riley se puede subir a mi carro

Finalmente, un millón de vidas más tarde, ella le da a Riley el okay para que venga conmigo

No puedo creer que Jade venga a mi casa el jueves. Es tan raro. Usualmente solo las gemelas vienen. Y Jade…no sé lo que hace cuando ellas están conmigo. Probablemente lo que hace cuando ellas están en su casa.

A lo rápido que entro en la casa, Trina se lleva a las niñas, como siempre. Creo que ella espera más por el jueves que cualquiera. –Adiós Tori! – ellas gritan

Ellas olvidaron a Jade, probablemente porque ella usualmente ella no viene. No creo que a Jade le importe lo suficiente. Ella toma mi mano –Vamos por privacidad—ella me guiña el ojo

Oh Dios, no otra vez. ¡La última vez del tiempo privado fue el lunes…y pensé que me había hecho pipi en ella!

-Tori! – mi mama grita desde la cocina

-¿Sí? –

-Ven ayudarme con los tacos—

-Es el turno de Riley! – grite de regreso

-No. No lo es—ella dice severamente

Le frunzo el entrecejo. Es el turno de Riley. Ella sabe eso. Ella me lo estaba diciendo esta mañana. Pero luego mi mama está mirando directamente a mi mano junto a la de Jade y lo entiendo

Bien. Dejo a mi novia, falsa novia para ir ayudar a mi mama en la cocina

Los jueves tiene su rutina. Intento que las gemelas hagan su tarea. Trina se las lleva. Alguien ayuda a mama con los tacos. Y papa miro el hockey. Si, hockey. ¿Quién mira hockey? Luego él se lleva a las gemelas y tiran aros.

Es lo mismo todos los jueves. Excepto que Jade está aquí ahora; queriendo me llevar arriba por más privacidad. Mami no quiere eso.

-Jay! – mi papa dice, haciéndole señas a ella desde la sala. Ella me mira, como si la he traicionada en una manera profunda –Ven. Siéntate—Papi insiste –Mira esto. Lo vas amar—

Jade se da vuelta hacia mi padre –No estoy viendo… ¿Es eso sangre? – ella pregunta antes de correr a sentarse al lado de mi papa

-Si. Es sangre—él le da unas palmaditas en la espalda –es genial, ¿no es así? -

-Totalmente…- ella murmura. Sus ojos pegados a la pantalla

Niego con la cabeza. Ella es un fenómeno total

Amber viene unos minutos después, en busca de un bocadillo. Estoy muy ocupada haciendo los tacos como para atenderla porque mi mama desapareció por un segundo

Le doy un cuchillo y le dio la mantequilla de Mani y unas manzanas

Ella accidentalmente dejo caer la bola de manzanas al piso

- _Mierda!_ – ella exclamo. Fuerte

Sabes, pensé que mi mama no iba a regresar para ayudarme, porque ella siempre hace esa cosa todo el tiempo. Empieza algo y luego me deja para terminarlo, pero ella escogió este momento para aparecer. Para regresar.

Oh. Mi. Dios. Estoy bien muerta

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, jovencita? – mama le pregunta a Amber en la manera en que le hacer saber a mi pequeña _Mamita_ que no es una buena palabra

Amber me mira

-Dije…dije… _mi-mierda_ —ella admite

-Eso fue lo que creí escuchar—mama cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Su pose de poder –¿y donde escuchaste eso? –

-Um…um…- Amber empieza a moverse. Puedo entender que ella no me quiere echar de cabeza, pero ella es muy mala mintiendo

-Tal vez ella lo escucho en una _telenovela, Mami_ —le dije –Trina es adicta a esas cosas—

Okay, acabo de tirar a mi hermana en esto. Me voy a ir al infierno. Pero si mi mama se entera de que Amber aprendió eso por mí, estoy muerta. Muerta.

-Es ahí donde lo escuchaste? – mama le pregunta a Amber

-Yo…uh…-

- _Mierda! –_ _Papi_ le grita a la TV – _Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ –

-David! – mama grita

Y respiro. Oh Dios si que respiro. Ahora mama piensa que Amber aprendió esa palabra de Papi

-¿Si, cariño? – papa pregunta, sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla –no, no, no, Si! Siiiii! – el salta

Mama rueda los ojos. No hay manera de hablarle cuando está viendo hockey

-Tal vez deberías llevar a las chicas al parque cuando tu padre este viendo esa mierda—mama sugiere

Asiento con mi cabeza –Okay—

-Ahora! – ella grita

Salto. ¡Diablos!

-Okay. Okay. Ya voy – miro a Amber –ve por Riley—

Ella siente y corre por las escaleras

No creo que Jade quiera ir al parque con nosotras. Ella está muy entretenida con la TV, no creo que ella este siguiendo el juego. Ella no está animando a ningún equipo. Ella solo está entusiasmada cuando alguien pierde un diente o sangre o la conciencia.

Beso su mejilla cuando las chicas bajas, listas para irnos –Adiós Jade—

-Adiós babe—ella dice ausentemente

Rio por lo bajo. En ese estado puedo apostar que ella no se quejara si las chicas la besan

- _Mamita, Monstruito_ —las llamo. Luego les apunto a Jade –Bésenla—les digo

Amber va primero y ella lo hace con un poco de duda

Jade no se mueve. Ella ausentemente hace una cara de beso

Oh Dios, esto es hilarante

La siguiente es Riley

Saco mi teléfono y lo grabo. Riley besa la mejilla de Jade. Y otra vez Jade no se mueve, ella hace una cara de beso…mientras mira la pantalla con fascinación. Por supuesto Riley siendo Riley, lo hace dos veces, solo para estar seguras

-Vamos _Monstruito_ —rio, negando con la cabeza

-Un más—

-Uno más—cedo

Llevo a las chicas a mi parque favorito. Bueno, lo fue cuando era una niña. Tiene de todo. Una estación para escalar, un tobogán y un momento de jugos para niños.

Es fácil hacer amigos cuando eres un niño

Riley es la prueba de eso. Solo cinco minutos y ella ya tiene a todos los niños organizados para jugar congelados. Esa niña definitivamente es una líder

Pero no veo a Amber

No me preocupo aún. Hay muchos lugares donde puede estar. Mas, ella tiene un celular

Pero la termino encontrando sin necesidad de llamarla. Ella está detrás de un juego de X0

Me pongo a su lado –¿Que estás haciendo, _Mamita_? –

-Escondiéndome—ella dice. Sin siquiera mirarme

-¿De quién? –

-Kayla B. – ella dice miserablemente

Kayla B…la de tercer año con pechos. Realmente estoy empezando a odiar a esa niña.

-¿Por que? –pregunto

Amber se encoge de hombros, no queriendo hablar de eso. Se cómo es eso

-Okay—suspiro –Pero ¿crees que puedes esconderte donde pueda verte? –

-Entonces ella me vera también—ella frunce el entrecejo

-Estoy segura de que ella sabe que estas aquí. Riley esta allá—

Amber me ignora

-Vamos, _Mamita_ —le tomo el brazo

-¡No, Tori! – ella es jala de mi agarre –¿no puedes jugar aquí conmigo? – ella ruega. Esa cara es peor que la del gato con botas

-Okay—cedo. Juro que, si tengo hijos como Amber, voy a terminar mal –¿que quieres jugar, Mamita? –

Repentinamente esta pequeña niña con cabello oscuro y ojos claros está cerca de mi –Ella quiere besarte porque es gay—ella canturrea

Miro al pecho de la niña. Sip, pechos. Ella debe ser Kayla B

-No lo soy! – Amber grita

-Ga-ay—Kayla canturrea. Luego ella toma a Amber y la beso, directo en los labios –Te gusto, te gusto—ella la molesta

Este pequeño ataque de masa. Y sé que no debería de llamarla a una nica de tercer grado un ataque de masa, pero esta niña, solo quiero pasar mi carro sobre ella

Me paro, poniéndome al lado del pequeño demonio. Me gustaría jalonearla, pero ese no es mi lugar –¿Dónde está tu mama? – le pregunto severamente

-No estoy aquí con mi mama—ella rueda los ojos. Esta niña está aquí sin absoluta autoridades

Le tomo el brazo –¿Con quien viniste? –

-Mi hermano mayor. Déjame ir—

No la dejo ir. De hecho, me gustaría mucho sacudirla, empujarla, lastimarla de laguna manera, pero no puedo. Ella es solo una niña

-Vamos hablar con él. ¿Dónde está el? – pregunto con confidencia. Cualquier hermano mayor que trae a su hermanita bebe al parque tiene que tener algún tipo de moral o instintos paternales. ¿Verdad?

Error

No puedo correr. No serviría de mucho. Él es más rápido que yo. El me alcanzaría

-Tori Vega—el sonríe –este debe de ser mi día de suerte—

-Hudson—digo –¿que estás haciendo aquí? –

Hudson se acerca a mi

Doy un paso atrás

Amber desliza su mano en la mía, recordándome porque estaba buscando al hermano de Kayla B en primer lugar; pero es Hudson. Que se supone que le tengo que decir? ¿Por dile a tu hermana que deje de molestar a mí, uh, mi Mamita?

Todo ella lo tomo de el

-¿Honestamente Tori? Vengo aquí a recoger lindas hermanas mayores que traen a sus pequeñas hermanitas al parque. Veras, Kayla escoge un niño. Luego su hermana viene y espera a que le diga algo a Kayla. Y lo hago. Soy el amoroso pero severo hermano mayor quien hace que Kayla se disculpe con el niño que ha está atormentando. Y luego, tengo el número de teléfono de la hermana mayor. ¿Ingenioso no es así? –

Le mira a su hermana –Esta escogiste una ganadora—él le sonríe antes de darle un billete de cinco dólares. Luego le da una nalgada y le dice que vaya a jugar

No tengo ni el tiempo de quedarme allí y estar asqueada por el hecho de que use a su hermana para escoger chicas. Estoy lista para irme lejos de el

-Tori! Tori estoy sedienta. ¿Dónde está el bebedero? – Riley viene corriendo hacia mi

-Dos de ellas—Hudson observa –ellas son algo lindas—el toca el mentón de Amber con su índice –Hola corazón—

Lastimo a Amber. No a propósito, pero al segundo que el la toca la jalo fuerte contra mí. Ella chica e inmediatamente me siento mal

Hudson se rie

Lo ignoro

-Lo siento, _Mamita_ —me preocupo. Luego pongo mis manos en sus piernas y la levanto en mis brazos. Jade siempre me dice que no debería de hacer eso. Que ella está muy grande para ser cargada y que debería de dejarla de mimarla, pero ella esta pequeña. Es tan fácil levantarla. Y más, ella es mi pequeña Mamita. La podría cargar todo el día

Me giro hacia Riley –Puedes tomar agua en la casa, Monstruito. Es tiempo de irnos—

Y por una vez, ella no discute

Repentinamente, Hudson toma mi brazo –Hey, no hemos terminado. No tengo tu número—

Ante de que tenga la oportunidad de jalarme de su agarre, Riley lo patea. Directo en la espinilla –No la toques—

Oh Dios

-Riley, _ya_ —siseo –vámonos—

Tengo que bajar a Amber para tomar la mano de Riley. Ella parece con que si lo va a volver a patear. Eso no sería bueno

-Escucha a tu niñera niña—Hudson le advierte –mantén tu pie en el suelo—

-¡Entonces mantén tus manos lejos, Bolsa de mierda! – ella se jala de mí y lo vuelve a patear

¡Mierda!

-Riley, para! – le grito

-Vuelve hacer eso tu pequeña perra y juro…-

-No la llames aso! – le chasqueo

Es un error. Lo que hubiera hecho fue ignorarlo y tomar a Riley. La puedo cargar también, pero no lo hago muy seguido. Ella no siempre está de humor. No mi pequeño _Monstruito_

Pero no tome a Riley. Le grite a Hudson en su lugar

-Vuelve hacer eso tu pequeña perra y juro—Riley se burla antes de volverlo a patear

Difícil

Él la va a golpear. Lo sé. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos. Él va a golpear mi Monstruito

Así que pongo al frente. Lo golpeo, de la manera en que mi Papi me enseno a golpear a un agresor. Esa es la palabra que el usa. Agresor

Lo golpeo en la cara, fuerte. Le rompí la nariz

Hudson grita. Él me va a matar cuando este bien otra vez. Él no va a olvidar esto. Nunca. El me hará pagar por esto

-Si! – Riley grita, levantando su puno al aire

La tomo por la muñeca, marchando con ella hacia el carro

-Tori—ella tiene problemas -despacio. ¡Déjame ir! –

Todo, pero la tiro en el carro. Amber se sube en el asiento trasero con su hermana sin necesidad que le diga algo. Y manejar enojo es peor que manejar en modo automático, pero lo hago de todas maneras

Dos minutos. Estamos en casa en dos minutos. Aun cuando toma cinco minutos en llegar sin trafico

Amber corre adentro. Tomo la mano de Riley y la saco del carro. Ella casi se cae, de caer primero, pero dejo que eso pase. Es un instinto el evitar que se lastime, el protegerla

-¿Que estabas pensando? – le grite –él era un chico grande! –

-Y que! ¡No le tenía miedo! –

-Deberías de tenerlo! –

-Bueno no lo tenía! –

-¿Y si él te hubiera golpeado de regreso? ¿Que hubieras hecho entonces? –

-Le hubiera dicho a Jade! –

-Jade no estaba ahí! –le grite. Porque yo estaba y estaba fuera de mi mente que el la iba a lastimar y no puedo pelear con él. No en una pelea justa. Solo tuve suerte –No puedes hacer cosas como esas! ¡Tus acciones tienen consecuencias! –

-¿Bueno que ibas hacer tu? ¡Nada! ¡Te estaba ayudando! –

-¿Ayudándome con que? ¡Está bien! –

-El tomo tu brazo! –

-¿Y que? ¡Jade ha hecho cosas peores! – deje salir

-¿Yo he hecho peor que? – Jade de la nada apareció a mi lado

Salte. Alto. Estoy super cargada y preocupada ahorita. Una pequeña cosa em puede asustar.

-Estaba tratando de ayudar—Riley sollozo antes de correr adentro

Dios odio hacerla llorar. Me siento con un monstruo

-Riley! – llame, acerca de ir detrás de ella cuando Jade me toma la mano. No en una manera amorosa. Es apretado. Enojado. Jade esta cabreada y no puedo manejar eso ahorita. Ella trata de hacer su camina al segundo piso, pero me jalo. Me resisto

No voy a ir con ella. No cuando esta así. No estoy ni siquiera cerca para otra confrontación. Aún estoy temblando de la ultima

A ella no le gusta eso. No le gusta en lo absoluto

-Trae tu trasero arriba ahora, Vega—ella me empuja

-¿Hay un problema chicas? – mi papa pregunta, realmente saliendo de su hockey

-Si! ¡Su hija me está volviendo malditamente loca! – Jade grita antes de decirles a las chicas que es tiempo de irse. Ellas no discuten con ella. Ni siquiera Riley

-Veme en el cuarto del conserje o más—ella me dice

-Escuché que ustedes estaban vetadas del cuarto del conserje—Trina dije simplemente, sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el aire

-¿Por que? – mama pregunto

-Coger—dijo Jade. Dejando lidiar con dos padres enojados

No puedo con esto

-¡¿Que?! – los dos gritan juntos

-Ella está mintiendo! – niego con la cabeza –nunca hicimos eso! –

-¿Por que ella mentiría? – _Papi_ frunce el entrecejo – _Dime! ¿Por que?_ –

-Porque ella es mala! – grito

-¿Por que saldrías con ella si es mala? – esto es de mama

-Porque la amo! –

¿Esperen…que? ¿Que acabo de decir?

Pongo mis manos alrededor de mi cabeza. Y me doy cuenta de que lo hago. Amo a Jade. Y no como amiga. Quiero estar con ella. y no está con ella en la manera en la que ella estaba con Beck. Quiero estar con ella en la manera en la que mis padres están juntos.

Siempre

Corro a mi habitación y me tiro en la cama. No lo puedo creer. ¿Por que me haría esto a mi misma? ¿Como deje que pasara?

Y ella esta tan cerca de terminar conmigo. No creo que pueda manejar esto. Necesito un espacio.

N/A: Alguien mas odia a Hudson y la pequeña bruja Kayla B?


End file.
